


Move Like You Want It

by Redhood79 (Redonions), Redonions



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 317,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonions/pseuds/Redhood79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonions/pseuds/Redonions
Summary: Originally posted on FF.net back in 2011Major AU. What if Sookie had been a little smarter and luckier when she first met Vampire Bill? An alternate True Blood from the beginning. Main focus on Sookie/Eric. Just as much blood and sex as the real show, with a bit of twisted humor thrown in.





	1. Groove Like You Need It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started way back in 2011 under the author name redhood79 and the first 45 chapters were posted over on fan fiction.net. It is unbetaed and I've tried to fix some of the mistakes from the first post but some may have slipped through. As of now the story is unfinished but it is planned to be finished.
> 
> There is a Spotify playlist to go along with this fic that matches the chapter tiles under Move Like You Want It by L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title as well as the fix title come from the song by David Gordon titled Sun Goes Down.
> 
> There will be Swedish and other languages in this fic which I am not fluent in somapologies first. All translations will be at the end of the chapter.

 

Bill Compton had to be the stupidest vampire in the world. To be fair he was the only vampire that Sookie Stackhouse had ever met, but if he was any indication on his kind the old adage 'with age comes wisdom' was a load of crock. Maybe he just wasn't good at reading social cues cause of the being a vampire thing.

The night had started smoothly enough. Merlotte's had pretty decent traffic and Sookie was expecting to clean up in tips. Her best friend Tara had phoned, telling her she was coming in for a drink and confessing that she had lost another job. No doubt Sookie would hear how it was all Tara's racists boss's fault. Sam, Sookie's boss, had conspicuously (thank you word of the day calendar) been making eyes at her. Sam was one of her dearest friends and, though he thought he hid it well, was very much enamored of his blonde employee. Sookie had no interest in him whatsoever and since he never made a move she was content to just ignore it. She really didn't want to have to worry about finding another job if Sam took her rejection of him bad. Lately though it was getting harder to ignore him.

"He smells how ripe you is," Lafayette Reynolds, Merlotte's flamboyant cook and Tara's cousin, had said. He had taken a big sniff of her himself as he said this. Sometimes it was hard to believe Tara and Lala were related.

Then her coworker Dawn had, smiling, told her the Rattray's had just sat down in her section. Sookie wanted to release a few choice expletives, but her Gran had raised her a lady, so instead she plastered her 'Crazy Sookie' signature grin. Her cheeks had already been hurting before this.

In the short time it had taken her to get the Rattray's order she had wanted to punch Mack Rattray in his sweaty mug and slap his wife Denise for good measure. Their inner selves were just as ugly as their outsides. She had tried to put her shields up but the Rattrays were loud broadcasters. Being a Christian and having been raised by a woman like Gran Sookie tried to see good in everybody. She felt that she would have better luck finding a leprechaun and his pot of gold before she found a single redeeming quality in Mack and Denise. They never even tipped her.

"Ugly, disgusting….Rats!" She used the customers' nicknames as an expletive. She posted the order. "If you drop some of it on the floor that's alright with me, Laff."

"Kitty's got her claws out tonight." He winked at her. He gave her a pep talk, in his disturbing and graphic way.

"Your cousin's up front." His cocky grin and demeanor dropped.

"Oh, hell. I will spit in the Rats' food if you keep her crazy ass up front for me. I'm getting my party on later and don't need her to con me into dragging her angry emo ass with."

"Lala," Sookie admonished, though she put on her sweetest smile. "She just lost her job and could use some cheering up."

"She could use an IV full of lithium."

He didn't really mean it and Sookie already heard in his mind that he would take Tara with him if she wanted. He and Sookie knew better than anyone what it was like to grow up with a less than loving parent.

Lafayette had a couple orders in front of her's so she went to the bar to fill the pitcher of beer that one of her other tables were thinking of ordering once she got back to them. Tara was sitting at the bar, nursing a beer and surprisingly trying to talk Sam into giving her a job as a bartender.

"Tara's very personable," Sookie said.

Sam and Tara looked at her, both knowing this was bullshit. Tara was as personable as a rabid pit-bull. Tara smiled though. If anybody could convince Sam to give her a job, outside herself and her personableness, it was Sookie. Sam was looking at Sookie and her sweet smile and listened to the exact same thing Tara had just said but only now seemed to understand. Men.

"She works hard and knows her way around the bar already."

_And if anybody should know how to handle a drunk it's me._

"Oh, Tara," Sookie reached out to her but stopped at seeing the scowl on her face. Tara hadn't said that out loud. "Sorry."

She quickly picked up her pitcher of beer, ready to make her retreat.

"You should hire her though, Sam. You're always complaining that you're stuck behind the bar 'cause Terry can't hack it."

Sam apparently thought Sookie's reference of Tara was enough, because by the time Sookie had dropped off the beer and picked up the Rat's order and left it at their table, Tara was behind the bar serving Jane Bodehouse.

Reaching out cautiously and seeing that all her tables were content Sookie moved back towards the bar.

"It really was an accident," she said. They both knew what she was talking about.

"Shit, bitch, I know that. Just haven't seen you mess up like that in awhile."

It had been awhile. Tara explained about her parting of the ways with her last job. Sam was sitting on a stool at the end of the bar, reading a newspaper.

"Probably waiting for me to screw up so he can yell at me." Also obviously eavesdropping.

"I don't know anyone who would be crazy enough to instigate a fight with you, Tara."

Instigate; another word of the day. Just then Lafayette walked up from the back to get himself a cup of coffee. He stopped short.

 _Guess I spoke too soon_? Sookie thought.

"Hooker, what the hell you doing here?" He obviously meant behind the bar not there in general since Sookie had already told him Tara was present.

"I'm working. Which is what you should be doing," Tara shot back. Her voice and stance were hostel but she was really just playing.

"Oh hell no. Sam must be out of his goddamn mind giving you a job. You should not be allowed to work in no situation where you actually gotta interact with people."

The two continued to cut into each other while Sookie laughed and Sam rolled his eyes. Sookie's eyes watched a couple from her section get up and exit and she was just about to go to retrieve the cash they had left on the table when someone else entered the bar. This wasn't unusual. The man didn't look strange at first glance. He was average height, with shaggy dark hair complete with sideburns. From where she stood by the bar Sookie couldn't see what color his eyes were. He looked abnormally pale, but even this wasn't what made the breath catch in Sookie's throat. The man was glowing.

This shocked Sookie so much that her shields automatically fell down. She cringed and readied herself to be blasted by whatever glowing men seemed to think about. But nothing came. She even pushed a bit. Zip, nada, bupkis. She could feel the man's mind, but nothing came from it. It was a complete void. She watched as he walked past the bar and sat at an empty table. In her section.

"You guys!" She turned to the others. It apparently had been Tara's turn in the tête-à-tête because she scowled at Sookie's interruption. "I think Merlotte's just got its very first vampire!".

Sam had watched the vampire with as much concentration as Sookie had. He made a loud sniffling noise. He was in fact sniffing the air.

"I think you're right, Sook."

Tara and Lafayette exchanged a look. Had their boss just done whatever the hell that was?

 _White people are crazy_.

Sookie could hear Lafayette think. The two cousins decided to ignore their boss's what-the-fuck moment and turned their attention to the table and the so-called vampire.

"Dead boy needs to learn how to dress," were the first words out of Lafayette's mouth. Sookie snorted.

"Lafayette!"

"What? He looks like a Gap ad for hobos. Ain't vampires supposed to be all sexy and sleek and shit?" He headed back toward the kitchen.

Sookie just shook her head at his parting shot and took her notepad and pencil out of her apron.

"Sookie, where the fuck you going?" Tara stopped her midstride by grabbing her wrist with more force than was comfortable.

"Going to take his order," she said, as if it wasn't obvious. She pulled her wrist free.

"We don't have any True Blood," Sam said, coming to stand on the other side of her, his voice as harsh and cold as ice. His body language did not scream cuddly either.

"Well I'll be sure to tell him that when I go to take his order." With that she flounced off.

She hadn't doubted Tara would be paranoid about vampires; she was paranoid about normal people. Sam though was a surprise. She had thought he was for Vampire Rights. She and her Gran were genuinely for the VRA and Sookie had been secretly waiting for this day since vampires had come out of the coffin two years ago. She was so excited and nervous with the prospect of meeting her first vampire that, in hindsight, she must've really seemed crazy.

"Hi!" She was grinning like an idiot. "I'm afraid we don't have any of those True Bloods. I mean we did but no one ever came in so Sam, the owner, had to throw them out when they expired. You're our first…" She lowered her voice. "Vampire."

The man…vampire looked gob smacked for a minute and Sookie was afraid she had offended him. Finally he smiled. His smile reminded Sookie of a snake. Tempting Eve with the apple. His smile grew wider as he looked her up and down. He did so quickly, but not quick enough for her taste and she was glad that she couldn't read his thoughts when she noticed he seemed to linger a few extra seconds on her rack. Apparently even dead men were the same.

"Am I that obvious?" He finally spoke. His voice was deep and not entirely unpleasant. His accent was Southern.

"Oh, no…" Though he was still smiling, almost smirking really, he seemed to be unnerved that he was found out for what he was. "Only me and my boss knew. I don't know how Sam knew."

This was just one of the many things she didn't know about Sam, which didn't bother her. She didn't want to ask him too much about himself not wanting to come off like she was interested in more than a boss/friend type relationship.

"And you?" the vampire asked. She was looking in his eyes. They were blue, not a remarkable blue but they looked old. His smile had vanished and his voice seemed even deeper and stranger. Sookie felt something that at first she thought it was a itch. After a minute she realized it wasn't on her head, but inside it. Was the vampire trying to get inside her mind?

_Well that's just rude!_

She blinked and her smile fell away.

"Anything I can get you?" she asked with a lot less sweetness than normal. Sookie felt the presence in her mind dissipate and the vampire looked shocked and just a bit guilty. He quickly recovered and his smile was back.

"I could take a glass of red wine, not to drink, just for a reason to stay." His smile grew wider, as though what he said was some sort of joke for her to laugh at.

_After what I think you just tried, don't count on it, Buddy._

Sookie stomped her way back to the bar. Tara was serving Detective Andy Bellefleur a beer; his first of no doubt many of the night. She could feel Tara watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"You have something to say, just say it Tara."

"Girl are you crazy getting involved with vampires?" Andy choked on his sip of beer. "Mind your own damn business, Andy!"

"I'm not involved in anything with anybody. I took his order," Sookie snapped. Tara raised her eyebrow.

"What the fuck did he do to you? I will get Sam to throw him out! Hell he already wants to."

Sookie shook her head. She didn't want him getting thrown out and treated like dirt just because of her. Her Gran would tan her hide if she ever learned how rude she had been, unjustified mind hocus-pocus or not. "Nothing. He just gave me his order." And really that's all that he had done. Maybe she was just be judgmental.

"Bullshit."

"He's just…" Sookie took a breath. "Creepy."

"Course he's creepy. He's dead!"

"That's not what I meant."

She finished pouring the wine.

"Fine he's creepy. Looks like he ain't got no taste in people either." Tara scrunched up her face. "Did I just make a goddamn pun?"

Sookie would have answered and laughed but she looked back over at the vampire's table. Mack Rattray was leaning over talking to him. Sookie grabbed up the goblet of wine and hurried as fast as she could back to the table without spilling the ruby hued liquid. The Rattrays were the biggest racists around, and for a small southern town like Bon Temps that was quite a feat. There's no way they would be open minded enough to want to be friendly with a vampire out of the goodness of their hearts. Sookie was pretty sure Mack and Denise had no such goodness in them. No good could come of the Rattrays talking to that vampire.

"Here's your wine, sir." She had plastered her crazy grin back on her face. Mack still dangled over his booth and narrowed his eyes at her. "Anything else I can get you?"

The vampire smiled, a nice smile overall but Sookie couldn't help thinking creepy, creepy, creepy!

Sookie then did something she never thought she would do. She intentionally listened into the Rattrays. Mack wanted to order another beer because he was thirsty but also so he could get rid of her. Denise called her a bitch, which was nothing new, and wanted to get back—Holy shit! They were going to drain the vamp. Apparently they were both sellers and users of V, the newest drug of choice. Sookie read in Mack's mind that they had already drained and left for dead at least one vampire.

"We could use another pitcher of beer," Mack said.

"In a minute," she replied.

That really would have gotten her smacked by her Gran. Who cared though, it's not like they were going to give her a tip anyway. She had to warn the vampire.

"I apologize if I was short with you earlier." She relaxed into a more natural smile, the one she used to try and get her older brother Jason to do something for her. "It's just been a rough day is all." She may be batting her eyelashes a bit.

"It's quite alright, Miss…?" Yep, the smile was definitely a smirk. What was he being so smarmy about?

"Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse."

"Bill Compton."

Sookie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Bill! Vampire Bill. She must've not been hiding her reaction well because his smile faded a bit.

"Don't mind, Sookie, Mister," Mack said. "She's crazy."

Sookie glared at Mack and took the towel she used to wipe down tables out of her apron. She pretended to see a spot on the table near the vampire's arm. She swiped at the imaginary spot near the Bill's elbow.

"I'm not exactly Miss Popular in this area, but I'm a safer bet than most people around here," she whispered leaning in close, hoping Mack couldn't hear from his perch. She looked the vampire right in the eyes, then deliberately and quickly flicked her gaze to the Rats and back. His smile grew wide again.

Thank God! Sookie thought. He got it. The last thing Sam needed was to have a vampire drained in the bar's parking lot. She pulled away from him quickly and took a large step back.

"Well if there's nothing else, I gotta get back to work?"

She gave him her crazy smile again and hightailed it away. She scooped up the cash from her empty table and quickly wiped it down. Turning around she caught a sight and smiled. Sometime in the last two minutes her brother Jason and his two best friends Hoyt Fortenberry and René Lenier had come in and got a table near the back. Sookie approached the table and Hoyt noticed her first. The shy young man smiled and nodded. René gave her a 'hey Sookie'. Jason didn't seem to notice her.. He stared intently at his hands, which were lying flat on the table. Sookie furrowed her brow and looked at the other two men who just shrugged.

"Jase?" She put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped about a foot in the air.

"Jesus Christ!" He saw who it was. "Cripes, Sooks. Don't sneak up on people like that." He quickly shrugged her hand off.

"Jumpy much?" She laughed. He didn't seem to see any humor in it. She couldn't remember ever seeing her brother like this. He was the golden boy, never giving a care about anything or anyone either; one of these days his tomcatting would get him shot. Speaking of which Dawn came up behind them with a pitcher of beer.

"Sookie, I know you aren't stealing one of my tables."

She said it sweetly, with a smile, but there was a hard edge to her voice. Jason seemed to perk right up when he heard Dawn's voice. The two had been off and on for a while. René was the only one of the men at the table to be in a stable long-term relationship, with Merlotte's other waitress, Arlene. It didn't seem for a lack of trying though in Hoyt's case. Sookie knew he was a sweetie, which seemed to be his problem. None of the girls in town liked the nice guy.

"They're all yours, Dawn."

She made her way back to the bar and stood next to Tara. Tara was staring in the direction Sookie had just come from. She spoke without taking her eyes off of Jason, whose eyes were focused on Dawn's ass. Tara had been in love with Jason since they were all little children. Sookie loved her brother but she knew that if anything did happen between him and her best friend it would most certainly end with Tara in tears, and possibly Jason dead.

"What's wrong with your brother?"

Boy wasn't that a loaded question.

"Don't know." She had never seen him like this. She could of course easily find out by taking a quick look in his mind but she had made a pact with herself a long time ago to try as hard as possible to never invade the minds of those closest to her.

Tara finally got fed up of watching the Jason and Dawn show and turned her eyes somewhere else.

"Wonder how big a tip he left you," she said.

"Who?" Sookie asked.

"That vamp." Tara pointed. Sookie turned around and sure enough the table Vampire Bill had been occupying was empty. She did a double take. The Rats table was empty too.

 _Oh Shit_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original fic is still on ff.net and I will still be updating that one. Earlier chapters have a lot of authors notes which I will not be transferring over and will probably only post over there. Mostly it's just deep thinking about what's in the chapter but it doesn't really need to be read to enjoy the fic.


	2. Can The Child Within My Heart Rise Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Stevie Nicks song Landslide.

 

 

"Sam!" Sookie grabbed him before he could hit his office. "Thank God! I think the Rats are draining that vampire!"

"What?"

"The Vampire. I heard the Rats…There's no time! Meet me in the parking lot!"

Before he could say anything about vampires being able to take care of themselves Sookie took off back toward the front of the bar. She skidded to a stop a few inches from the door and whipped around.

"Andy Bellefleur!" She rushed back to the bar and grabbed onto the bulky Detective's shoulder. He was miraculously still on his first beer. "There's a crime being committed."

_What the hell? She really is crazy._

"I am not crazy and you should be more thankful. You're always going around here moping about how nobody respects you or your job." Technically he thought this more than said this. "Well now's your chance to prove them all wrong!"

"What the hell are you jabbering about, girl?"

 _Are the rumors true? Is she really psychic_?

"Yeah, what the hell you talking about, Sookie?" Tara asked, clearly unhappy. Well what else was new.

"There's no time! Somebody's going to die!"

She lit out the door without checking to see if either Sam or Andy were following her. She saw her brother's truck parked off to the right and made a beeline for it. She knew he kept a giant metal chain in the back, just in case. Knowing her brother's hot head it was not the most reassuring thing to hear but for once she was glad of it. The chain was longer than the length of her arm and heavy. She didn't know how well she would be able to wield it in a fight. Something was better than nothing she supposed.

Sookie stood still in the parking lot. She could hear crickets chirping and the darkness of the lot had never seemed so oppressive and terrifying. Even at night this had been a safe place for her.

She closed her eyes and reached out. There in the back of the lot to the right. She could hear the Rats' thoughts of delight at the amount of vampire blood they were getting and how much they would clean up in cash for it. It made Sookie sick to think that any human being could feel so much joy over causing such pain to…well okay not someone "living" per say, but a being that had thoughts and feelings. And those Fellowship of the Sun nuts called vampires the monsters. She slowly, and prayed she was silent, snuck toward the back of the lot. She could hear actual spoken voices now.

"…Taken him home." That was Denise.

"Where we gonna hide a dead vampire in our trailer?"

Mack was pacing. Apparently he was going through some kind of withdrawal. Sookie raised the chain and swung. She had meant to aim for Mack's head but the chain was heavy. The blow landed where his shoulder connected to his arm. He fell forward onto his knees but pivoted easily around in a crouch. He brought his hand up brandishing a knife. Sookie raised the chain ready to swing again. She would not back down, no matter how terrified she was.

"Freeze, Police! Drop the weapon!"

"Oh thank God!" Sookie whispered.

Sookie didn't turn around; she wasn't a complete retard like most in Bon Temps thought. She could tell from the direction and waver of Andy's voice that he was still a good distance away. Mack didn't seem to care about Andy's warning. He stood up straighter and raised the knife to strike.

At the sound of Andy's voice Sookie had let the chain go lax against her leg. Now she raised it again. She never got the chance to swing it. Something tackled Mack over. The knife fell from his grip and landed a few inches from Sookie's feet.

Sam lay atop Mack's chest with a baseball bat, which was pushed against Mack's neck, constricting his breathing.

"Don't even think about moving," Sam snarled. Sookie had never heard her boss sound like that. It was animalistic.

Denise used the distraction to try to make a run for it. Sookie heard her mind before she saw any movement. She dropped the chain and snatched up the knife at her feet blocking the older woman's path.

"I think Sam's advice applies to you too."

If looks could kill Sookie would be six feet under and then some.

"This weren't none of your business you stupid cunt," Denise hissed.

"That just shows how low rent you really are," Sookie said, her voice just as harsh.

"I will fucking kill you."

Andy finally made his appearance, gun drawn and wheezing. Apparently the trek from Merlotte's had been too much for the husky detective. Sookie smiled her crazy smile.

"You're not in any position to make threats."

"Mack….and Denise…Rattray… You are.. under…arrest…for …uh…" Sookie rolled her eyes. Andy finally found the words he was looking for. "…Assault. And…possession of…a class A narcotic…" Andy looked down at the vampire and noted that they had almost three full bags of blood. "With intent to distribute."

He was getting his breath back. Sookie could hear his thoughts clearly. He was already patting himself on the back for this, though it seemed Sookie and Sam had done all the work. Andy barked at Sam to get off his collar and removed the handcuffs he kept on his person. Sam moved over to Sookie and Denise brandishing his bat.

"Give me the knife, Sookie." His voice seemed back to normal.

Sookie finally turned to get a good look at what the Rats had done to Vampire Bill. He was lying prostrate on his back, his jacket off. Something metal shined on both his wrists and disappeared under his shirt. He looked paler than before if that were even possible and was visibly in pain.

"Oh you poor thing!"

Before Sam could stop her she ran over and reached for the vampire. She pulled the chain free from his shirt and skin. The chain looked like it was silver. The skin where it had touched was red and smoking. Sookie watched amazed as the irritated burns began to fade. Vampire Bill tried to sit up but grunted as he fell back toward the dust.

"Here."

Sookie got an arm under him and helped him over to lean against a nearby tree.

"Sookie," Sam warned.

She ignored him. Andy only had the one pair of cuffs on his person, but another pair in the car. Sam said that he could stay with Denise while Andy took Mack to his car. Andy violently vetoed this plan. Too much chance of escape. Sookie snorted. It wasn't like the Rats were criminal masterminds. Hell they had been foiled by 'Crazy Sookie'. Sam was not apparently as open-minded as he seemed. Sam was always so difficult for her to read but he was clearly livid. Anger always made people easier to read unfortunately. He did not want to leave her with the vampire.

"It's okay, Sam. He doesn't look like he can do much harm in the state he's in." She took the length of silver chain from her pocket and wrapped it around her neck. "Besides someone needs to watch…" she looked down at the bags of blood "…the evidence."

She gave him a smile and after a long angry glare at the vampire he nodded. He stashed the knife in his back pocket and grabbed Denise by the forearm, pushing her forward and keeping his bat at waist height.

"This is police brutality," she griped.

"I'm not a cop," he shot back.

Sookie turned her attention back to Bill. He was staring at her very intently. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was angry, a petulant anger like a child deprived of a coveted treat. Sookie closed her eyes and reached out. Nothing. The only thing she heard were the crickets and the sounds drifting from the bar and even closer Andy and Sam managing the Rats. It hadn't been a fluke. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I really can't hear you!"

"I didn't say anything."

Boy was that look he was giving her familiar. One more person getting their ticket punched for the 'she's crazy' train. Sookie tried to think of something to say that would make a better impression. Sure he seemed a bit dim and rude and he kind of did dress like a hobo like Lafayette said, but he was the only vampire she had ever met and probably would ever meet.

Her eyes lit on the rubber tubing the Rats had used to get the blood out into the bags. It was still stuck in his arm.

"I'm sorry. That must hurt."

She went to reach for the tubing and he flinched, pushing himself closer to the tree. The silver was nowhere near him and she knew there was no way he could really be afraid of her, so what was his problem? Well he was Southern and male so…

"I think you have a problem being rescued by a woman." She stepped back and leaned on the tree opposite him.

"I have more of a problem with you being human," he said.

She laughed. "Why? Humans are the ones who did this to you." This didn't seem to make him any happier or less angry.

 _Maybe you should stop now, Sookie_.

She tried to be nice.

"Are you feeling any better?"

  
"Aren't you afraid of being left alone with a hungry vampire?"

He completely ignored her question. Rude.

"Not a bit."

"Vampires often turn on those who trust them, you know. We don't have human values like you."

Was he trying to scare her?

"A lot of humans turn on those who trust them, too."

She played with the silver chain.

"Oh, but you have other very juicy arteries. There is one in the groin that's a particular favorite of mine."

Well that did it. He could rude but when he started talking vulgar she completely lost her wonderment of him.

"Hey!" Her voice came out harsh and angry. "You shut your nasty mouth, Mister. You may be a vampire, but when you talk to me, you will talk to me like the lady I am!"

He glared at her and she glared right back. Then she felt the itchy, tingling sensation in her head again. Seriously? She had just saved his life and he was trying to get in her head. She pushed back.

"Stop that," she spat.

In a blur he was towering over her. Apparently he was feeling much better. His voice had that strange ring to it like before in the restaurant.

"What are you?"

The push became harder in her head but it did nothing but annoy her.

"I'm a waitress. And you're crowding me."

He smirked at her. If he tried to lay a hand on her she would rap that chain around his neck.

"Hey!" It was Sam coming back. "Get away from her!"

Just as quickly as he was beside her Bill was back beside his own tree. Sam came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Sam." She assured. "He didn't do anything."

He didn't believe her or let her go.

"I apologize," Vampire Bill said. His voice was normal again.

"You bet you do," Sookie said.

"Sookie!" Sam squeezed her arm. He apparently did not think it was a good idea to try and school a vampire in manners. Bill ignored the venom in her voice.

"And thank you, for saving my life. I am sorry if I seem ungrateful. Let me make it up to you," he said. "I can give you some of my blood." He motioned to the bags that still lay on the ground.

Sam's arm fell away and his jaw went slack. He didn't have anything to say to that but Sookie could defiantly hear a few choice colorful praises breaking through.

"Uh…Ew," she said. "Why the hell would I want your blood?"

Wasn't he just victimized for the very thing that he seemed so nonchalant about giving away to a total stranger? Maybe he wasn't stupid, maybe he was the crazy one.

"It is supposed to make humans feel healthy." He stayed completely focused on Sookie, completely ignoring Sam. "It improves ones sex life as well."

Was he propositioning her? Double ew. She was healthy as a horse and had no sex life. She was just about to tell him this in a very terse voice when Sam found a way out of his fog.

"It's a drug. Illegal. And it's evidence."

"You're damn right it is," Andy said rejoining them. "None of you touch a damn thing. Kenya and Kevin are on their way to come tape off the crime scene and I need to get y'alls' statements."

Sookie's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Really, Andy? The 'crime scene' is a patch of dirt we've all trampled over and the victim seems in perfect health now. Aside from being dead."

Sookie could see Sam struggling not to laugh.

"It's Detective Bellefleur."

 _White trash, uppity bitch_.

Sam felt Sookie tense beside him and worked to stabilize the situation.

"She has a point, Detective. You got the victim right here to give you a statement. Me and Sookie need to get back to the bar. All you really need's the blood."

Sookie could hear Andy grumbling about procedure and due diligence, but he was going to let them go. Finally she could get back to work. Vampire Bill was more trouble than he was worth and she almost regretted coming to his rescue. And then he opened his mouth and she completely regretted it.

"There is no need to collect my statement. I am not pressing charges."

All three humans' eyes went wide. Nobody said anything for a long minute. Crickets continued chirping. Sookie's laughter broke the night like a match being struck. Andy thought she was crazy and Bill looked as if he agreed. Sam just seemed worried that the stress of the situation had gotten to her.

"Don't y'all look at me like that. He's the crazy one." She pointed directly at Bill. "I mean Cheese and Rice they tried to kill you. What're you thinking?"  
Bill's face looked like he had been sucking on lemons and Sookie couldn't stop another peel of laughter. Guess Bill was one more person who wished looks could kill.

"I have come to live in Renard Parish and do not wish to cause trouble. I find that it will be hard enough to be accepted here and do not want to alienate anyone by causing problems for locals."

Seriously?

"Mister, you put the Rattray's away and you're going to have people throwing you a damn parade." Sookie shook her head. "And maybe you don't care about your own self preservation, but what about others of your kind. Those two seemed pretty organized." She turned to Andy. "I'm sure if you pushed them you'd find this isn't their first rodeo."

The detective's mind started working over time, thinking about dealers, suppliers, and task forces.

"And then I was threatened tonight. I wouldn't hold my breath on any promise Denise Rattray makes, but something tells me she will follow through on that one if she gets out. Can I please get back to work now that I've done your job for you, Detective?"

Andy looked like a fish with his mouth open. He was one of those who believed in the school of thought that Sookie was not only crazy but also some kind of retard. Andy just nodded at her and she started to stomp back toward the bar, not even waiting for Sam.

Tara tried to stop her.

 _Girl had better be ready to explain some things_.

"Sookie, what the hell?"

She ignored her and marched past snatching up her forgotten apron and headed toward the back.

"Sookie, where you been?" Arlene asked.

_Just 'cause the boss has the hots for her doesn't mean she can take off whenever she wants. And why does she always get better tips than me?_

She risked her life and he offered her his blood. Who the hell does that?

"Sook girl, you okay?" Lafayette stuck his head out of the kitchen.

 _She looks like she about to have a melt down_.

"Sookie!"

Sam had finally caught up. He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into his office. He was about to slam the door when Tara's hand grabbed it before she too stepped in and slammed it behind her.

"Seriously, Sookie," Tara said. "What the fuck?"

"I know! I know okay!" She read their thoughts before they could even speak. "I know it was stupid and reckless and vampires can look after themselves! And maybe I shouldn't be so naïve and trusting but it beats the hell out of being paranoid and just plain nasty to everyone like you two!" She said this all in one long, loud breath.

"Now that I've let y'all say your peace, I got to get back to work because I'm behind and Arlene is pissed at me because I get better tips!"

She stomped out and slammed the door behind her. She took a couple of deep breaths and closed her eyes. She waited a few moments, making sure her shields were securely in place before opening them. She saw Lafayette standing in the doorway that led back to the kitchen. The look on his face said he had heard the whole thing. He opened his arms wide.

"Come give Lala some sugar."

They wrapped their arms around each other and Sookie rubbed her cheek against the softness of Lafayette's shirt. She could feel the tears starting to prickle her eyes.

"I just wish I were normal so much," she whispered.

"Shoot girl, whether you read minds, talk shit, or be one of them dead mother fuckers you still got problems. Don't waste time wishing for something never going to be."

A few of the tears slipped and ran free down her cheeks.

"The night started out so well, Lala. I thought it was going to be great. Something…I don't know. Magic. Instead it's just horse manure." Laff laughed.

"That's part of living too."

The door to the office behind them opened and Sam stepped out. He stopped short when he saw the two friends clasping tight together. Lafayette's glare dared him to even try to say something. Sam ran his hand over his face in exasperation before beating it towards the front. Tara stepped out next. Her cousin's glare did not scare her. She flicked him off before following Sam suite. Sookie pulled out of her friends grasp and wiped her eyes and cheeks.

"Thanks, Laff." She gave him a less than dry smile.

"You know I go to bat for you, baby. Now get that sweet ass back out there. Don't let them see you sweat." He smacked said ass and she pretended to feign insult. "It sure is a shame, luscious booty like that! Going all to waste."

…

Closing time came quickly and Sookie was grateful. Sam had taken a post behind the bar with Tara for the rest of the night. He hadn't tried to say anything to Sookie and didn't see the need to apologize for anything it seemed. Tara had tried to get her attention several times. Her last attempt to talk was thwarted by her cousin.

"Bitch if you want to sleep on my couch, which I knows you do cause you don't want to pick up after Lettie Mae's drunk ass tonight, we gotta bounce now."

Tara looked over his shoulder at Sookie. Sookie bit her lip. She knew Tara wanted to apologize but she just didn't want to talk to anyone about anything right now. Finally she smiled and waved her off. Tara smiled back.

"Fine, but I'm driving," Tara said, heading for the door.

"Oh hell no, you ain't driving my baby."

"Lala, you drive like a fucking crazy person."

Arlene and Sookie put up chairs while Sam counted the night's take. Dawn had had the early shift and had been off for a few hours. Evidently Jason had driven her home. Whatever he was worked up about had not worried him enough to keep him from getting laid. If this made him the town man-whore so be it. Sookie was done trying to save people, at least for tonight.

Sam finally spoke to her at the end of the night as the three of them headed out.  
"Night, Arlene, Sookie. See you tomorrow."

 _Why'd she have to go and do something so stupid? If something had happened to her…She's everything I ever wanted_.

Sookie cringed but kept walking. Hearing his last thoughts made a not so good knot in her stomach.

…

Sookie cut the engine to her car and looked up at the old farmhouse where she lived with Gran. It had certainly seen better days long before Sookie's time living there. The front porch light was on as was the one in the kitchen. Gran had waited up for her like she did most nights.

Sookie leaned back in the cracked leather car seat, thinking. Gran would be just as excited to hear about a vampire in Bon Temps as Sookie had been earlier this evening. She knew she couldn't not tell Gran, especially since the old woman was bound to find out anyway. Hoyt would most likely tell his mother, Maxine, who was the biggest gossip in the parish. Hell, probably the whole state. Gran would be hurt she hadn't said anything.

Yes, she would tell Gran she had met a vampire. She just had to figure out what exactly to tell. She couldn't tell the truth, at least not in its entirety.

"Hey, Gran," she greeted. She put her purse and keys down on the kitchen table and went to the fridge to get herself something to drink.

"Hello, dear." Adele put her book down and turned in her chair to smile at her granddaughter's back. "Did you have a nice night?"

It was too late to have anything caffeinated or full of sugar so Sookie chose one of the 12 oz bottles of apple juice they had in stock. Though the juice was in her hand she hesitated. The coolness of the fridge made the skin of her arms and neck pucker with goose bumps. She took a deep breath.

"It was interesting."

She grasped the bottle tighter and straightened up. She had a smile plastered on her face before she shut the fridge. She turned around. Gran had closed the book and had removed her glasses. She was staring thoughtfully at Sookie.

Uh oh. So much for having a poker face where Gran is concerned.

Then again the woman had raised Jason.

"I'm fine, Gran, honest. I'm just tired."

Which was very true; she was exhausted.

"What was so interesting?"

Gran nodded at the seat across from her. Sookie sat, unscrewed the cap of her apple juice and took a big gulp.

"A vampire came into the bar."

Gran's eyes lit up.

"A vampire? What was he like? Did you talk to him? I wonder how old he is? It was a he wasn't it?"

"Yes, Gran."

This seemed to make Gran smile even wider. Sookie didn't really get why him being male had anything to do with anything.

"I took his order, but we didn't have any True Blood so he ordered a red wine." Now came the lying. She took another gulp of juice. "We were slammed so I really didn't get a chance to talk to him." She bit her lip wondering whether she should really go on. "Gran…I couldn't hear him."

The old woman didn't need to ask what she meant. She knew all about Sookie's disability. She handled the situation and acceptance of it much better than her son and daughter-in-law. Sookie's parents had once upon a time seriously considered institutionalizing their little girl.

"Did you like him?"

That's all she had to say? Was Gran actually asking her if she wanted to be romantically involved with a complete stranger, and a vampire to boot?

"I barely spoke to him Gran. I may not have guys lined up around the block to ask me out but I'm not that desperate or stupid."

"Sookie Stackhouse…" Gran started.

"It's not cause he's a vampire."

She didn't want Gran to think she was being prejudice in any way, though she completely was. But it wasn't because Bill was a vampire. It was because he was a jerk.

"I told you I barely spoke to Bill. Just cause I can't hear him doesn't mean I'm going to go all weak at the knees for him before I even have a real conversation with him."

"Bill?"

"Yes, Bill Compton…"

Compton. Oh, shoot.

"I saw a car and some lights on over at the old Compton place," Gran said. "I wondered what was going on over there. Jesse didn't have no kin to leave anything to. I guess with the VRA though this Mr. Compton would be the next of kin. I wonder if he was alive during the war."

Gran meant the Civil War. She belong to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead which was a club consisting of the older women in Bon Temps who could trace their ancestry to someone who had fought in the war. It was mostly a place for them to gossip and set up the odd bake sale, but Gran enjoyed her time spent with it.

Gran would no doubt want Sookie to ask Bill Compton about his past. She might even go over and talk to him herself. Neither of these ideas appealed to Sookie. How could she explain to Gran that being neighborly with the vampire was not in their best interests without revealing what she had done tonight?

Gran noticed Sookie's pallor and mistook it for exhaustion.

"Oh, Sookie." Her voice became concerned. "Me talking on while you're ready to drop. Come on, it's past both our bed times."

"Yes, Gran."

They said goodnight and went to their respective bedroom. Sookie quickly changed and got into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.  
Bill Compton.

She went over the events in her head again, trying to be objective. It didn't work. For whatever reason she didn't like nor trust Bill Compton.

…

The morning had dawned bright and clear so Sookie decided to get in some sun before breakfast. She didn't have to work until this evening. She didn't want to do anything strenuous after the night she had just had and didn't want to think about any of the previous nights' events. God it seemed did not listen to her prayers.

She heard the car pulling up the gravel drive, followed by the opening and slamming of a single car door. Sookie didn't open her eyes just yet to see who it was. She knew it would be one of two people. She reached out with her mind and removed her sunglasses. Jason must have decided to sleep in with Dawn Green this morning.

Tara came to stand a few feet off. She was wearing the same clothes as the night before and Sookie could see Lafayette's car off behind her.

"Hey Sook." She gave a weak smile.

"Want to come in and get a shower and a change of clothes? Gran should almost be done making breakfast."

Tara spent more time at the Stackhouse residence than her own home.

"Yeah, in a minute." She looked at her feet.

"Come sit with me." Sookie patted the patch of grass next to her lawn chair.

"Let me just get this out. Lafayette threatened to throw me out last night unless I promised to come over first thing and apologize." She finally raised her eyes. "Stupid, bitch. I was going to do it anyways." She seemed to reconsider Sookie's earlier offer and plopped down next to her friend.

"I'm …sorry. About last night."

Sookie could probably count on one hand how many times she had heard Tara apologize or admit she was wrong. She knew how hard this was for her friend. Tara did not like others to see her vulnerable. She liked to imagine she had no feelings other than the blinding anger most people saw.

Sookie pressed her friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie."

"No it ain't, Sook. I do think you're too trusting. You're too fucking good for this town. With the lot you got…I'd probably go insane."

Tara wouldn't meet Sookie's eye. Her voice sounded choked. Sookie slid out of the chair onto the grass in front of Tara. She pulled the other woman into a tight, loving embrace.

"I almost did go mad a couple dozen times growing up." Tara rested her cheek on Sookie's sun kissed shoulder. "But I couldn't let myself. I didn't want to leave you."

"Too fucking good for this place," Tara repeated. She pulled back and after staring at Sookie for a long minute she pulled the little blonde forward for another hug. Tara had always been more athletic than Sookie, playing softball in high school, so this hug squeezed a bit too much. "You could've died last night, Sookie. I'd loose it if anything ever happened to you."

"I know. I know you think I was acting like a loon but I couldn't not help."

Sookie wiggled free so she could breath but stayed close. The two girls' faces were inches apart.

"Besides I got Sam and Andy to help."

Tara leaned back with her hands on the grass to support her.

"Bitch, you did not know if they were going to follow you. Don't even lie that you did."

Sookie gave a guilty smile.

"I had hope they would."

"Yeah, lot of good hope would of done you if went up against the Rats alone." Tara scoffed. "You so excited to meet a vampire you done lost your mind."

Sookie would have felt hurt if she didn't agree somewhat with her friend. She must have been out of her mind last night.

Tara looked at Sookie out of the corner of her eye.

"You mean what you said about thinking that vampire was creepy? You ain't going to get … involved with him or nothing."

Sookie made a face.

"Gosh no! He's a complete jerk. I don't know if I can promise about not seeing him again though. He's my new neighbor." She nodded her head out to the direction of the cemetery that separated the Stackhouse property from the Compton's. Off in the distance they could just see the outline of the house.

"No shit?"

"Gran's over the moon."

"Bet that means she doesn't know he's a creepy asshole who almost got her granddaughter killed."

"No, and she's not going to know. Promise you won't tell."

Tara gave her a look. It did not pay to lie to Adele Stackhouse.

"Please Tara!" Sookie entwined her hands and made a begging gesture.

"Fine." Tara rolled her eyes. "But I can't promise someone else ain't going to tell her. God knows no one can keep a secret for long in this town."

The girls turned on hearing a car door slam. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed Jason's truck pulling up. Tara sat up straighter and quickly primped her hair. After getting a better look at Jason though she slumped forward a bit. Like her, he was wearing the same clothes he had on the previous day.

"Can't you even bother washing the stink off you before coming to your grandmother's house?" she snapped instead of a greeting.

"Not now Tara." He held up his hand to her.

Uh oh.

Not even Jason, whom she loved, could get away clean talking to her like that. Sookie had to deflect the situation quickly.

"I'm sure Gran will just be glad to see the three of us here for breakfast."

She stood up and held out her hand to help Tara up. She put herself as a buffer between her and Jason. Tara had opened her mouth to speak when Jason beat her to it.

"Naw, we're going to wait a minute 'til you explain some things."

This made it worse for him.

"Jason Stackhouse, you talk to me like that I will take a hunk of flesh off you. You talk to your sister like that I will put you in the ground!"

"This ain't none of your concern Tara Mae," Jason said angrily. He turned his attention to Sookie. "What the hell you doing messing with the Rattrays? Over a fuckin' fanger too. What are you some kind of slut now?"

Sookie narrowed her eyes at her brother. Tara bulked and balled both her hands into fists. Sookie was almost tempted to let Tara take over. Instead she crossed her arms and set her body in a hard line.

"They were going to kill that 'fanger' Jason. And yeah I could have died so maybe instead of yelling at me you can say how glad you are to see I'm okay."

"Fucking asshole," Tara said. Jason ignored her. He opened his mouth to speak again but Sookie cut him off.

"And don't you dare tell Gran about any of this! How the hell do you know about it anyway?"

"René."

Great if René knew that meant Arlene knew which meant the whole of Bon Temps would know by lunchtime. Before Sookie could say anything else the screen of the front door opened and Adele called out.

"You three quit whatever fight you got brewing and get in here for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," all three replied.

The three trudged up the porch. They sat around the table enjoying the smell of the homemade milk biscuits, fried eggs, and sausage links. Tara still shot dirty looks at Jason across the table. Half way through the meal the phone rang. Gran got up to take it.

"Oh, hello Maxine."

Sookie's fork and eggs dropped back to the plate half way to her mouth.

Oh God no.

"What…Oh my…No…Well that's just horrible…She was in the same year as Sookie."

Sookie's brow furrowed. Maxine obviously wasn't calling about the mess with the Rats. Sookie's heartbeat, which had shot up like a rabbit, started to right itself. Jason was now the one who looked nervous.

 _Oh god. What the hell am I going to do_?

Shamefully Sookie would have listened to more if Gran hadn't finished the call and sat back down.

"Y'all remember Maudette Pickens?" The three younger people nodded. "Well she was found dead this morning."

"Shit," Tara said.

"Tara, language."

"Sorry Gran."

"Do they know what happened?" Sookie asked.

"She was strangled."

"She was fucking murdered?" Tara with the mouth again. "Nothing happens in this town for twenty-five years and a vampire moves in and somebody dies. That ain't no coincidence."

"Tara Mae," Gran slapped her hand onto the table. "I will not take discrimination of any kind in the house. Prejudice like that is the product of small minds. None of us know a thing about Mr. Compton. We do not know if he had any acquaintance with Maudette Pickens."  
"She was a fang banger."

Jason finally spoke. His voice sounded shaky and had just a hint of anger to it. None of the woman spoke for what seemed forever.

"How the hell you know that?" Tara finally asked.

She didn't really expect him to answer, what with his Gran in the room. She didn't need him to even answer.

_God, am I actually jealous of a dead girl? Tara you need to get a grip and a better fucking life._

Sookie wanted to squeeze her friend's hand but then she would surely know that she had heard the thought.

"Everybody knows that."

Well not everybody since it was news to the three woman at the table. Jason kept talking, his eyes still on the table.

"It ain't right. Letting a dead thing touch her."

The three women exchanged worried looks. Finally Gran cleared her throat.

"What exactly is a fang banger?"

Tara was surprisingly well informed.

"It's called reading, Sookie."

"I read."

"Romance novels."  
"Don't you knock them, Tara," Gran scolded.

"Anyway…I read that in Dallas fang bangers can get $1,000 a night."

The thought made Sookie sick. She worked her ass off forty plus hours a week for 10 dollars an hour and tips while these girls were getting paid to basically just lie there.

Jason suddenly stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"I gotta go."

He took off. Sookie motioned for the others to stay put while she went after him. She caught him out on the porch.

"Jason!"

"Sook, I got to go…I got…I got work."

He was visibly sweating now.

_Oh God what am I going to do? I didn't mean to do it! That crazy bitch told me to!_

Sookie took her brother's face in her hands. The image she got from his mind made her breath catch. Jason with his hands around Maudette Pickens' neck.

"Oh, Jase."

She felt tears prick her eyes. He shoved her off.

"I'm your brother, godamnit! You don't do that to me."

Tara came out the door just in time to see Jason's truck peeling out.

"I'll say it again. What is wrong with that boy?"

"I don't think you want to know Tara."

Tara noticed her friend's tears.

"Sookie?"  
"Don't ask. Just don't ask." She swiped at her eyes. "I might actually tell you."

Tara looked on concerned. She stayed for another half an hour but left declining the offer of a shower and change of clothes. She needed to get Lafayette his car back.

 _And I should check on the mess Mama made of herself last night_.

Sookie spent the rest of the time before she had to get ready for work in a daze. She tried to read one of her so called romance novels but could not concentrate on the words.

It couldn't have been what it seemed. Sure Jason was lazy as hell and tended to do his thinking with the wrong head, but he wasn't a killer. She could be interpreting what she saw wrong. The images she saw from people were not always exact truth. They were often skewed by what the person had felt and believed they saw. By the time she had to get ready to go off to work she had repeated these ideas to herself so many times that she was able to calm down. Jason was not a killer. He was her brother and she loved him, even if he made it difficult to do sometimes.

One thing was for sure: she could not tell Gran. She felt guilty about how much she was keeping from Gran as of late.

As if she knew Sookie was thinking about her Gran appeared behind her in the mirror as she was applying mascara; she always got better tips when she wore makeup.

"I was just thinking," Gran started. "About that vampire. How old do you think he is?"

Sookie knew what was coming. She agreed that if she saw Bill Compton again she would ask him if he had been in the Civil War. It made her uncomfortable, one because she didn't really want to see Bill Compton again, and two because she didn't know the proper etiquette with vampires. Was it rude to ask them their age? Mostly she agreed because she didn't want her Gran to go talk to him alone. She doubted she would even see him again any time soon.

She left the house for work a half hour before sunset. By the time she got there it was dark. Sookie was surprised by the turnout as she walked in. Weeknights could be rather busy but not this early. Something had to be up. Sookie took a moment to calm herself down before going inside. She tried to keep her shields up as best she could, but some things slipped through.

_I guess crazy runs in the family._

_She's a brave bitch coming in._

Sookie stopped but didn't turn around. She looked over the bar. Tara didn't work for another hour so she had expected to see Sam. Instead she saw Terry Bellefleur looking agitated. That was not good. It meant something was up with Sam. Terry caught her eye and looked away quickly.

_I've known killers, done it myself. I just don't think Jason did it._

Sookie's scalp and face grew hot.

God no! she prayed, shooting for the back.

Lafayette, Arlene, and Dawn stood in deep conversation. Dawn saw her first and paled. Arlene had been about to say something, which Lafayette did not look pleased about. Dawn shook the redhead's shoulder to get her attention. At seeing Sookie, Arlene promptly shut her mouth.

"What's happened?"

She addressed her question to Lafayette. He rubbed his mouth.

"Sook, girl…I think Sam walks to talk to you."

Sam? Sam wanted to be the one to tell her something happened with Jason. Then where the hell was he? He knew she was coming in. Knew she would probably hear it from some cruel redneck's head first.

Well fuck him. She didn't need to wait for Sam Merlotte to decide when she was ready to hear something about her own damn family. Arlene was broadcasting more than loud and clear.

_Poor Adele…She had to deal with raising Sookie and now Jason's in jail. Thank God I finally found me a good man._

"Jason's in jail!"

Lafayette shot Arlene a murderous look. "Stupid bitch."

"Sookie! I can't believe you just did that! A person's mind is private."

"I can't believe you would keep this from me." Her gaze swept over all three of them. Arlene turned almost as red as her hair. "All y'all."

Dawn would not look her in the eye. The fellow waitress looked almost green.

_I spent the night with him. I know he's as dumb as a box of hair but…Jesus it just can't be true. I don't care what Hoyt and René said._

Sookie had seen Hoyt and René sitting in a booth on the way in. She stomped back up front to their table.

"Hey…" René trailed off, seeing her face.

"What the hell is going on with my brother?"

Hoyt wouldn't look up from his hands as he explained how the police had picked Jason up on the job.

"He was talking about how he was going to be hooking up with Maudette over the weekend, Sookie," René said.

"So you all just went to the cops? Your best friend…"

"We didn't rat Jason out, Sookie." Hoyt finally looked up, defensive.

"We wouldn't do that. That gotta have evidence or something," René said.

"Evidence? They're not going to find any evidence because Jason's not a killer!"  
"Sookie." It was Sam. She turned to face him.

 _Why the hell didn't anyone tell me she was here? Shit she already knows_.

"Sookie, why don't we talk in my office."

Her shields were worthless now, she could hear everyone.

_Crazy Sookie's finally going to blow a gasket._

_That whole families nothing but trash._

_Maudette Pickens was a slut. She deserved what she got anyhow._

_Where the hell's my waitress_.

Sookie rubbed at her temples.

"Everybody just shut up!"

She ran outside and wanted to keep running but knew she couldn't. She came to a stop after she cleared the last car in the lot. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. The stream of other's consciousnesses became fuzzy. She opened her eyes and realized that she was standing only a few feet away from where she had rescued Vampire Bill last night. Everything became peaceful and still. That should have been a clue.

"Are you alright, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea!"

She whirled around to face Bill Compton. He looked better than the last time she had seen him. His hair looked like it had seen a comb. He wore khakis and a light blue button-down shirt with a black jean jacket. Sookie briefly wondered whether or not her really needed a jacket. Did vampires get cold?

"I did not mean to frighten you."

"Well then you really shouldn't sneak up on people," she snapped. "What're you doing out here anyway?"

He gave a hurt look. Sookie wanted to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm just dealing with some stuff. I shouldn't take it out on you though."

Just because she didn't really like the guy didn't mean she had to be discourteous to him. Who knew either, maybe Bill Compton would improve on acquaintance. She began to move back toward Merlotte's and motioned that he could accompany her. He walked a bit to close for comfort, but she didn't correct him.

"I'm known to be a good listener. Perhaps I can help."

She let out a laugh. Bill Compton seemed to take offence easily. He must have supposed she was laughing at him. She shook her head.

"You don't want to hear my problems." He tried to speak, probably to tell her he really did but she didn't let him. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"As you wish."

They walked in relative silence until they stopped a few feet from the front of the bar. Sookie could see Sam through one of the windows. His face changed from concern to incensed when he saw who she was with. Sookie probably would have been able to hear his unpleasant thoughts if Bill hadn't been so close.

"I will take my leave of you now," Bill said, giving a slight bow to her.

"Why?"

What was he doing there if he hadn't planned to come in.

"I do not think I would be welcome."

"Well, it's going to be like that everywhere. It is a small town." She gave him a friendly smile. "I know you might want to hide away because you're different, but that's not going to do you any good. You have to stick it out. Show them you don't care."

"Thank you for the advice." He tone and smile was that of one humoring a child. "Perhaps I shall start with making the acquaintance of a few. Might I call on you sometime?"

Oh crackers!

Her Gran's upbringing dispelled any thoughts of outright refusing him. She smiled sweetly and took a step back.  
"Well, we're neighbors. I'm sure we'll see each other often enough."

Thinking that Gran would be proud of her not out-and-out snubbing him remind her of her promise to Gran.

"Can I ask you something? I don't know if it's rude or not to ask you your age."

She couldn't help thinking that his smile was turning smug again.

"I was turned in 1865. I was thirty years old."

"Wow, you look older."

He face became indignant.

"Life was harder back then."

He seemed to have no sense of humor to speak of. She ignored his anger.

"Were you in the Civil War?"

He nodded.

"Would you be willing to come and talk to my grandmother's club? It's mostly a bunch of old people who had family in the war. They call themselves Descendants of the Glorious Dead."

"The glorious dead? There is nothing glorious about dying in a war. A bunch of starving, freezing boys killing each other so the rich people can stay rich? Madness."

Okay.

"Um…I'm sure it was awful."

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have him speak. Gran was a true history lover and wasn't a bit squeamish, but the rest of the group liked to only hear about the so called goods times, if there could be any such thing in war.

"Would it make you happy if I did this?"

He took a step closer to her. Sookie schooled her features not to show a negative response.

"It would make my Gran ecstatic."

"Would it make you happy?"

She was a little bit glad Sam was being a nuisance and watching them.

"I'll do it then. When may I call on you?"

Shoot. She really didn't want to be there. Then again she couldn't leave her grandmother alone with a vampire who she had an inky feeling about.

"I'm off tomorrow night."

"After dark then."

He didn't move then and Sookie realized he was waiting to watch her go inside. She was more than happy to oblige just to get out of the eerie situation. She braced her shields and walked through the door back into Merlotte's.

Everyone was looking at her. It wasn't her imagination. Sam made his way over to her. The look on his face told her he would probably not apologize for last night or for the spying just now.

"Sookie. He was gritting his teeth. "I need to talk to you."

He grabbed her by her upper arms and dragged her towards his office. His grip wasn't that tight. She had hurt worse from wrestling with Jason when they were little. She was outraged that Sam would grab her in any such way. He hauled her into his office and such the door. She found herself thrust onto the couch. Sam started pacing and running his hand through his hair. Sookie was about to speak her ire when he spoke first.

"What is wrong with you?"

He had never talked to her in that tone of voice. Not even last night when she had seen a bit of the ugly jealousy breaking through.

"I was just going to ask you the same question."

She crossed her arms and hoped her face showed how she was not going to be bullied.

"This isn't a joke, Sookie!"

"Well, duh! Otherwise I'd be laughing."

"Do you have a death wish? Because that's what you're going to be if you get involved with a vampire: dead."

Why the hell did everybody think she was interested in dating Bill?

  
"One: I am not getting involved with a vampire. We're neighbors."

Sam paled at this information. A couple four letter words escaped his mind but he didn't open his mouth to speak.

"Two: Even if I was interested in getting to know this vampire, or any other one for that matter, it would be none of your damn business Sam Merlotte. You are my boss. The only thing you should being yelling at me in your office about is that I'm…" She looked at her watch. "…Twenty-seven minutes late clocking in for my shift."

Sam didn't seem to have anything to say and if he did he'd lost his chance because the next second the door banged open, hard, leaving a crack in the wall. Tara stood there and she looked beyond pissed.

 _I cannot believe this shit. I haven't had a bad enough day. Jason's in fucking jail, which is just ridiculous. Merlotte's gotta pull this crap_.

"Tara, get back up front. I'm paying you to tend bar, not crack my molding."

"I'll you what you're going to be paying. A shit load of money when Sookie and I go to Shreveport to get her a good lawyer to sue you for sexual harassment."

Sam blanched, then his face turned red with anger.

"Don't even say a fucking word. If Sookie wants to blow the entire Bon Temps High football team or became a fang banger it ain't none of your business!"

Sookie blushed a bright pink at her friend's words.

"Her brother was taken in for questioning for murder and you are pulling some macho ass bullshit? You've had years' worth of chances Sam. You were just too much of a pussy to do anything."

"Tara." It sounded like Sam was growling her name.

"Go ahead. Fucking fire me. Then you got two people suing your ass." She held out her arm. "Sookie, come on. We got work. Even if it is for a fucking dickhead."

…

"I cannot believe you said all that to him."

Sookie was filling ketchup bottles at the bar. No one seemed to want to be seated in her section tonight.

Gee I wonder why?

"Girl, you know I have your back. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I only just heard about everything. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

_Had to wait for Mama to make a liquor store run so I could sneak back in and get my phone and other shit._

"Oh, sweetie."

Sookie hugged her.

"Damn it Sookie!" She still returned the hug.

"You know you can always stay with me and Gran."

"Nuh-uh. I'll hit a motel. Don't want you white folks having me underfoot and tracking my coming and goings." Tara looked at her friend. "Oh, hell no. Do not give me the puppy eyes, Stackhouse."

"Then quit being such a witch, Thornton."

"Fine. Just for tonight. You know it means you gotta give me rides. The car was in Lettie Mae's name."

Even though Tara was making the insurance payments on the Thornton family car. Tara wouldn't put it past her mother to call the cops on her own daughter for 'stealing' the car.

Sookie quit the 'puppy eyes' and gave her friend a radiant smile instead.

"It'll be fun to carpool."

That was if Sam didn't decide to keep being an asshole and they kept their jobs. They worked in relative silence for the next several minutes. But Tara's thoughts plagued both her and Sookie.

 _Jason couldn't done it. He so sweet and nice. He'd never hurt anybody_.

"Tara." Sookie interrupted her friend's thoughts. "You know my brother's a dog."

"Yeah. Old habits die hard though, Sook. It ain't from lack of wanting. I know it's stupid. J.B. asked me out again."

"J.B.'s nice."

Tara shot her a look.

"J.B.'s a retard and we both know it. He's dumber than Jason."

"Tara, that's not nice."

"Don't make it less true."

Mentioning Jason's name gave them both a sharp burst of pain in their chests. Tara quickly changed the subject.

"You hear about the Rats?"

  
Sookie shook her head.

"Turns out they got some outstanding arrest warrant in Texas. Worse then a drug charge I guess cause they got them in holding waiting for the po po from some hick town in Texas to come get them."

"So I got rid of the Rats but I gained a stalker."

Tara gave her a look and Sookie filled her in on her interaction with Bill this night.

"I still think you should tell your Gran everything. That vamp will loose his polish real quick if she knew his creepy ass almost got you killed."

"No, I don't want to cause her any worry. She's not as young as she used to be. Her heart's got that murmur and everything."

Tara promised again not to tell Gran anything, but still told her she was being a stupid bitch about the whole vampire thing.

Tara helped stack the chairs at the end of the night. Sam kept himself hidden in his office, making Terry count.

"Big baby," Tara scoffed.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that," Arlene said.

"Arlene, mind your own damn business."

Gran was more than happy to let Tara spend the night. She had smiled and fussed, but her movements seemed constrained.

"You heard about Jason?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, Maxine called just after you left."

"That bitch," Tara said.

"Tara!" Sookie and Gran both admonished her.

"It can't be true," Gran said, more for her own benefit than theirs. "Jason is a lazy, immature lout, but he's no murderer."

"I know Gran." Sookie sat down next to her on the couch and hugged her. "And I'm the truth will will out."

…

Sookie had the next day off and Tara wasn't supposed to work until the afternoon.

"I ain't going in."

"Tara, you just got the job."

"Yeah, so. I need the day off due to the stress cause of some asshole. Now shut it and pass the sunscreen."

They spent the morning sunbathing. They went with Gran to the library and after to the grocery store. Midday saw Gran in her garden while the two girls sat drinking sweet tea in comfort on the back porch. Tara was working on a Sudoku booklet while Sookie was working her way through a novel.

Sookie's cell phone went off and she sighed as she read the caller id.

"Hi Sam."

Tara looked up, her eyes sullen. It would just be in line with his attitude of late if he called Sookie to complain about Tara not coming in. Fucking pussy.

"Hey Sookie, I know it's your day off and all…" No apology about his behavior last night. And now it seemed like he wanted her to work.

"Yeah." Her voice might have betrayed her irritation.

"Dawn was supposed to be in an hour ago. I called but no one picked up. I just got a shipment in so I was wondering if you could go check on her?"

She wanted to say no. She wasn't even really friends with Dawn.

"Sure, Sam. No problem."

"Thanks, Cher. You're the best."

 _And you're a jackass_!

She might have closed her cell phone a little harder than necessary. She gave Tara the gist of the call and asked her if she wanted to come with.

"Yeah, and then after that I can get a root canal with no anesthesia."

…

Sookie knocked on the door for the fifth time. She called Dawn's name.

"Hey, Sookie."

She turned around and saw René by his truck.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Dawn just overslept is all."

She went around the side of the house. The blinds on the bedroom were pulled down but she could see a little between the slats. Someone was in the bedroom on the bed. She went back to the front door. She felt stupid when she tried the door and found it was open.

Dawn was spread across the bed, one foot dangling off the mattress. Her skin was pale and had an almost bluish tint. She could have been asleep if not for the eyes. They were open, staring toward the ceiling. Unmoving, glassy, and empty. Sookie heard a noise that hurt her ears. It was piercing. She suddenly realized what the noise was. Her screams.

 


	3. Strange How We Know Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Vienna Teng song Eric's Song.

 

Sookie didn't know how long she screamed. When she realized she was doing it and stopped, her throat was dry and sore. She took hasty steps backwards wanting to look away from the body on the bed but couldn't so she snapped her eyes shut until she got into the hall. The image was still in her head.

She let out another yelp as she came into contact with something. A very warm person something.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sook!"

"Jason?"

  
Her brother was standing in the hall, wearing the same clothes from the previous day, which had already been a day old the last time she saw him. He also had a cheap looking bouquet of flowers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What am I doing here? What the heck are you doing here? I thought you were in jail."

"I was, well not really. Just questioning. They had to let me go. She was just faking."

What the hell did that mean? How could somebody just be faking dead?

"When did you get out?"

"Last night."

  
She wanted to slap him.

"Last night? Last night!" His face shown with guilt. Damn right he should feel guilty. "You didn't think to maybe call me or Gran? We were worried sick!"

  
"Ah, Sook. I had to talk to Dawn."

He had talked to his booty call but not his elderly grandmother. She did slap him.

"Damn it, Sookie!" He rubbed his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

  
"Are you serious? You get out of being question by the police and instead of letting us know you're alright you come to get laid!"

"We didn't…" He trailed off and looked angry. "We had a fight."

Hence the flowers.

"Well what about today? It didn't cross your mind to even call?"

  
"I only just woke up a little while ago. I had … things to do."

He wouldn't meet her eye. She rapped him on his chin.

"What things?"

  
"None of your business. Now get on out of here. You're giving me a headache." He started to move past her. "I'll wait for Dawn in her room if she ain't here."

"Jason."

She reached out to try and stop him. Too late. He stood stock still in the doorway of the bedroom. The flowers fell to the floor, petals scattering. She continued to reach for him. The second her fingers touched his shoulder his muscles jumped like a live wire shocked him. He moved backward as fast as he could, which for a former football player was fast. Sookie was slammed up against the wall by his movements and winced as Jason made a beeline for the door.

She found him outside puking in the bushes. Sookie leaned over him and rubbed his back with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. When he was finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He continued to shake.

"I called the cops."

The toe headed siblings turned to see an older woman in a blue bathrobe standing a few feet away with a phone in her hand. The woman looked at Jason, seeming to recognize him. Her face turned even uglier if that were possible.

"What you doing back here? Thought Dawn scared you off last night."

Jason's face turned red. Sookie placed her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

"Thank you," Sookie said to the woman. "You might want to call them back and tell them…Well…there's been an accident."

Sookie winced at her own words. Dawn's death was definitely not an accident.

"Dawn's dead."

The woman paled then her face grew as red as Jason's.

"You bastard! You came back to finish the job."

At that Jason jumped up. The woman, visibly surprised at his catlike quickness, took a couple of steps back. Sookie held her brother back as best she could.

"I didn't do nothing to her!"

"That why she chased you out of here with a gun last night?"

Jason stopped struggling. The fight seemed to drain out of him. He saw the shocked look on Sookie's face.

"I didn't do nothing, Sookie. I swear."

"It's okay," she reassured him. She turned back to the neighbor. "Maybe you should go inside and wait for the cops to come talk to you."

The woman looked like she might argue but noticed Jason had his fists balled tight. She obviously didn't think it was a good idea to piss off a supposed murderer and his sister.

 _That whole families trash. Those two both should be locked up_.

"Sookie I gotta get out of here."

Jason moved toward the direction of where he parked his truck. Sookie grabbed him by his wrists.

"Jason, you can't leave!"

"You heard her. She's thinks I killed Dawn. The police are going to think it too."

"That's why you gotta stay. If you run now you'll look guilty." Jason looked skeptical. "Someone's already seen you here. The police will find out you were here anyway. This way you can at least tell them your side of the story." She dragged him over to the porch steps to sit. "Did Dawn really threaten you with a gun."

He nodded.

"We had a fight. I'm not talking about it. It's personal."

"It's not going to remain personal for long, Jason. Tell me what you want. Where'd you go last night after she threw you out?"

  
"Home."

"Alone."

He got even more nervous at this question.

"…Yeah."

"Jason?"

  
"I went home alone, Sook. Honest."

That would be a first. She had him explain the rest of his night. He had gotten black out drunk and woke up this morning with a killer hangover. He refused to tell her what he had been doing the rest of the day. He wouldn't have had time anyway as the first cop car was pulling up.

. . .

Sookie stayed with Jason through the whole thing, gripping his hand tight in her own. She knew it must have taken hours, two at least, but the whole thing seemed to be over in a matter of minutes. Kenya and Kevin arrived first. For a cop Kevin seemed to have a weak stomach. They set up the yellow caution tape and called it in. They asked Jason and Sookie what must have been the usual questions in a case like this while they waited for the crime scene unit.

Andy Bellefleur and Sheriff Bud Dearborne arrived next. Sookie could hear Andy's nasty thoughts about her brother. He was not biased about this case. Andy vehemently believed Jason had killed Maudette Pickens and now Dawn. The fact that Jason had no real alibi didn't help matters. Neither did the fact that Dawn was seen throwing him out of her house at gunpoint.

A crowd of people had started loitering at the crime scene tape line. Hoyt, Arlene, and René were among them. Sam's truck pulled up. He owned all the houses on the block. He caught her eye and gave her a sympathetic look before walking over to where Andy and the Sheriff were congregating. He talked to them briefly. He seemed to get the go ahead from Sheriff Dearborne and walked over to the Stackhouse siblings. Jason didn't even acknowledge him. Sookie wished she could be just a bit rude and do the same.

"How you holding up, Cher?" he asked. He raised his hand to reach out, then thought better of it. "Is there anything I can do."

"No."

Sookie held her brother's hand tighter. She didn't look at Sam but watched the continued conversation between Bud and Andy going on a few feet away. She couldn't hear them talking, but she focused in on their minds. She knew they were only moments away from arresting Jason.

"Jason, sweetie." He saw the look on her face and his eyes started to well up.

"Ah, Sook. You should've let me go."

The siblings stood up as the Sheriff, Andy, and Kenya approached.

"Stackhouse."

Sookie wanted to punch Andy in his smug face. He wasn't trying very hard to keep from smiling as Kenya went to stand behind Jason, hands going to the cuffs on her belt.

"Now there's no need for that," Bud said. "We just want to ask you some more questions, son. Can you come with us?"

Tears were really falling from Jason's eyes now. This seemed to make Andy even happier. Sookie squeezed Jason's hand one last time before letting go.

"It'll be okay, Jason," she said.

Tears of her own were threatening to surface as she watched Kenya lead her brother to the back of a police cruiser. She took deep breaths to calm herself and tried to push the picture of Dawn's pale blue face and dead eyes away. Sam finally reigned in his courage and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell your grandmother I'm sorry about this," Bud said. "It's the job. We have to follow everything up."

Sookie nodded.

"She'll understand. Is it okay if I go? I'd like to be able to tell her what's happened before somebody else does."

The sheriff let her go. She was half way to where her car was parked before she realized Sam was walking slightly behind her.

"Sam…?"

"I thought…Do you want a ride home?"

  
"I have a car, Sam." She mustered up a smiled to reassure him, though his behavior of late didn't really warrant it. "I need to go be with Gran. I'll talk to you later."

She had work tomorrow and, unlike Tara, had qualms about calling in. Especially since Sam would now be down a waitress. Dawn's face once again swam in front of her eyes. Sookie bit her cheek, hard, hoping to distract herself with the small amount of pain.

She drove home, uncharacteristically going over the speed limit. She figured all of the cops in Bon Temps were at Dawn's anyway.

Tara was on the front porch before Sookie even made it to the steps. Her face was flushed with an emotion that Sookie rarely ever saw on her friend; fear. This scared Sookie almost as much as the image of Dawn burned in her brain.

"You heard?" she asked. Her stomach knotted.

"That bitch Maxine called half an hour ago."

The two women went into the house. Gran was nowhere in sight. Sookie reached out with her mind and found her easily enough. She had cloistered herself in her room. Sookie guessed she must have been crying. She had worried the whole drive home how the news of the day would affect Gran, emotionally and physically.

Tara seemed to be the mind reader now.

"She's fine. I got her to sit down and take a glass of water. She just doesn't want anyone to see her weak." Tara's voice was soft. She could relate. "Did you really find the body?"

Sookie nodded and filled Tara in on the events.

"Give me your keys," was all she said once the tale had been told. Sookie looked at her questioning. Tara walked over and grabbed Sookie's purse without explanation. Though Sookie felt bad about it (she didn't like Tara not cluing her in) she read her friend's mind. Her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Tara, you can't!"

"Just watch me. And stop doing that!"

Tara had found the keys. Sookie went to stand between Tara and the door.

"You can't lie to the police!"

"Your brother has shit for brains but we both know he ain't no killer." She moved around Sookie and out the door. Sookie followed.

"Lying isn't going to help."

"Please. You got any better ideas?" Tara turned to face her once again. "I didn't think so. Jason didn't do this. They're just wasting their time with him when they could be looking for the real psycho."

Tara walked off the porch and to the car. She could feel Sookie's eyes on her. She spoke again with her hand on the door handle.

"Y'all like family to me, Sook. It kills me to see you and Gran in any pain." She was glad she was facing away from her blonde friend. "I love Jason, I wish I didn't like I did sometimes. It don't matter if he don't want me. I'm going to do this for him and for you. You can judge me all you want but I'm doing this. You can not like it all you want and keep your mouth shut about it or you can have two people you care about in trouble with the law."

Tara got in the car and peeled off.

"She's right you know."

Sookie turned to see Gran at the screen door. She looked pale and her eyes were red. She'd never looked so frail to Sookie before. Gran had always seemed so strong and feisty that one forgot how old she was. The older woman stepped out onto the porch and opened her arms for her granddaughter. Sookie hugged her like it was as precious as breathing. She felt stronger now. After a long minute she registered her Gran's words.

"What do you mean, Gran?" She pulled back so she could see her face. Gran let her go and moved to sit on the porch swing. Sookie followed. She interlocked the fingers of her hand with one of her Gran's and pulled the two into her lap.

"Your brother is far from perfect but I know he wouldn't do this. This whole…mess is awful."

Dawn's death mask floated to the top of Sookie's mind again. She squeezed Gran's hand tight.

"It might not be lawful but Tara's heart is in the right place."

"I just wish there was something else we could do. Andy hates Jason. He's sure to find out eventually that Tara lied about an alibi. That'll make Jason look more guilty."

Sookie's shields were up so she could not hear her Gran's thinking. She could tell it was something serious though from the look on her face. Sookie waited and finally Gran spoke.

"Maxine said that both Dawn and Maudette were know to have frequented that vampire bar in Shreveport." Sookie didn't know about Maudette, but she had heard Dawn mention going to a vampire bar once or twice.

"You think someone has a thing against woman who are…known to associate with vampires?" Sookie asked.

It seemed logical. Maudette and Dawn weren't friends and didn't have any other commonalities except for living in Bon Temps. And of course sleeping with her brother.

"I was thinking you could use your…" Gran paused.

"My disability, Gran."

Gran might have been more open about Sookie's telepathy than most, but she still liked to avoid talking about it if she could.

"Yes, that. You could go and ask around and listen in. See if anybody knows anything."

It was a flawed plan to be sure, but Sookie couldn't think of anything better. She hated feeling helpless about this situation and if she could do something, even if it didn't end up doing any good, she'd consider the possibility.

Sookie didn't know anything about club culture and definitely wasn't stupid enough to go alone to a vampire bar. She was sure she could guilt Lafayette into going with her.

Wait…Vampire bar…Vampire.

"Oh shoot," she said aloud, seeing the dwindling daylight. "Gran I forgot to tell you I talked to Mr. Compton last night."

The change of topic seemed welcome to the other woman. She perked right up.

"You did?"

"Yes. I completely forgot to tell you. He said he would talk to your club." Gran beamed. "I told him I was off today and he said he'd stop by."

Gran looked shocked. She of course would have wanted notice of any guest a day in advance so she could spend the morning and afternoon scoring the house, no matter if she had already spent the previous weekend cleaning.

"I just thought…with everything that happened today…"

"Yes. I think any meeting can be postponed for this evening."

Sookie mentioned that he would be here after dark since they had no way to contact him not to come, besides going to his house. Gran must have heard the apprehension in Sookie's voice. She didn't comment on it though. She stroked Sookie's hair and told her to go upstairs to lie down and that she would talk to Mr. Compton if he indeed showed up.

Sookie lay on her bed. Her cat Tina jumped up to be petted. She hugged Tina to her chest and tried to rest because she was feeling exhausted. Every time she closed her eyes though she saw Dawn's dead ones. She pushed Tina away gently and got up and headed to the bathroom.

She let the water run hot, almost to the point of hurting. Sookie stayed under the spray until her skin started to puff. She pulled on her pink robe and went back into her room to find something to sleep in.

Her bedroom door was left open and she could hear the muffling of voices coming from downstairs. Maybe Tara was back. She reached out with her mind. There was Gran's mind, no surprise there. The other mind was a blank. A void. Bill Compton. She could tell from her Gran's thoughts that the older woman hadn't invited the vampire in which Sookie was glad of. Hiding behind her door jamb until she could feel the void receding was childish, but she felt safer when she felt it gone.

She quickly changed into a tee-shirt and matching p.j. bottoms and went downstairs. Gran was in the kitchen, starting dinner.

"Gran?"

  
The old woman smiled at her.

"Feeling better." Sookie nodded.

"Was that Bill Compton?" she asked, sitting at the table.

"Yes," Gran replied. Sookie waited. And waited.

"Well?"

"Mmmm? Well what dear?"

She was teasing her.

"What did you think of him?"

"He appears very much the gentleman. He's very taken with you." Sookie tried not to cringe. "I think the question is what do you think of him?"

Sookie's brow wrinkled and she tried to act like she didn't know what Gran was talking about.

"You don't like Mr. Compton very much do you dear?"

  
"It has nothing to do with the fact that he's a vampire, Gran. It's just... He was rude and … I don't know. I just don't get a good vibe from him."

Gran stared at her for a few moments then nodded to herself.

"You're a smart girl, Sookie. You're careful. I trust your judgment."

Hearing this made Sookie smile. Adele went back to preparing dinner.

"I thought about what you said, Gran. About maybe going to that vampire bar to help Jason."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to do it."

She told her that she planned to call Lafayette later this evening and get him to take her. She had work tomorrow evening but there was a Bon Temps High football game so it wouldn't be crowded and she was sure Sam would let her leave early, and if he didn't that was his problem.

Tara got back soon after dinner was served. She looked pissed. Jason was out but had been ungrateful and acting weird.

"He wanted me to take him over to Lafayette's for some reason. He was acting all twitchy."

They agreed that the important thing was that he was out and relatively safe. Sookie waited until after dinner to talk to Tara about the plan for tomorrow night. They were up in Sookie's room, sitting on her bed. Gran had retired soon after dinner, early for her, the events of the day finally catching up with her.

Tara was quiet for a long moment after Sookie told her the plan. This was never a good sign.

"Are you out of your mind? I thought you said you weren't getting involved with vampires."

"I'm not getting involved with vampires. I'm just going to a bar. It just so happens to be frequented by vampires."

"Don't get smart with me. You know I'm coming too." Sookie shook her head. She knew Tara was supposed to work an early evening shift.

"Tara, if you miss work again Sam will fire you."

Tara gave her an I-don't-give-a-shit look. The thought of Tara coming to a vampire bar worried her. She was pretty sure that her friend wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut and would end up hurt. Sookie didn't like playing dirty, but desperate times.

"Also, I'd like you to keep an eye on Jason. You said he was acting funny. He could probably use a friend."

Tara hemmed and hawed, but finally consented. She kept complaining until she left to go to sleep in Jason's old room.

"Something happens to you tomorrow I will kill Jason and Lafayette and burn that bar to the ground," Tara said before saying goodnight.

Sookie smiled. It was better seeing Tara this way; using anger instead of fear because she was unable to control a situation.

…

The next night Sookie got home just after sunset. Lafayette would be there in less than an hour and she needed the time to get ready.

Sam had had a problem with her leaving of course. It had nothing to do with customers. Merlotte's had been dead since the start of her shift. It had everything to do with where she was going. She really shouldn't have told him what she was doing. He started in on her with the having a death wish thing again. She got angry at him, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and told him she was going to help Jason so he had better just deal with it.

She was going to help Jason that was true. But it wasn't the only reason she was going. She was being a bit selfish. She wanted to meet some more vampires. They couldn't all be like Bill Compton could they?

Sookie quickly showered and shaved. An article she had read in Time magazine had said vampires had an advanced sense of smell so she opted for a scentless lotion and no perfume. It was quite a quest deciding what to wear. Lafayette, Jason, and Tara were more the party/bar hopping types. Her love for sundresses not aside, she never really had an excuse to dress up. Her last date had been over two years ago and had been such a disaster that she had finally agreed with that little voice in her head that she just wasn't meant for a relationship.

She finally decided on a 50's style halter top dress that was white with red flowers and matching red pumps. Sookie was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Gran called from downstairs to say Lafayette was here.

Lafayette was on waiting by his car because Gran wouldn't let him smoke in the house. He was dressed in skintight, black acid wash jeans that had rips throughout. His shirt, if you could call it that, was sleeveless and fishnet. It showed off his muscles. He had played all parish in high school and though he probably wasn't a match for a vampire, both Sookie and Gran felt reassured that he would be going along. The do-rag of the evening was also black, covered in sequins, which glinted in the light from the porch.

When he saw her he stubbed his cigarette out and opened the car door for her. He looked her up and down.

"Girl, you are going to get eaten alive, literally."

"What?" Sookie looked down at herself. What was wrong with how she was dressed. Gran had said she looked lovely. "Should I change?"

Lafayette walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Naw. Might even help your case, you looking like that."

…

They remained quiet for most of the ride to Shreveport since the reiteration of her plan hadn't even gotten them to the Bon Temps city limits.

It had taken more effort than Sookie thought it would to get Lafayette to agree to come with. He had been irritated upon answering her call last night. When she had told him the plan to help Jason he went quiet. Like with his cousin this was not a good sign. Finally he spoke.

"You Stackhouses are stupid bitches."

She didn't think he meant it, though he did call Jason a stupid bitch quite often. He finally agreed when she threatened that she was going with or without him. They both knew it was a lie but still.

The vampire bar was in the same complex as a Toy R Us. There was something really wrong with that.

"Fangtasia…" She wrinkled her nose as she said the name. "I guess it's kind of catchy."

"It's stupid," Lafayette said.

Sookie had her shields up so Lafayette's thoughts were blocked for the most part. Still she could tell he was nervous or aggravated, maybe both, about something from his posture and his silence. They were parked a good distance from the door. As they walked toward the building Sookie could see that there was a long line; it wrapped around the building toward the one adjacent. Sookie frowned. She hadn't thought it would be so crowded. There was no way they would be home before midnight, which is when she had told Gran to expect her. She was just about to complain to Lafayette about not wearing the right shoes for waiting in a long line when someone called her out by name.

"Sookie!"

Her eyes bugged out of her head. She did not need to turn around to see who it was.

"What shit is this?" Lafayette spoke her mind exactly.

"Bill?"

Had he followed her? She stepped closer to Lafayette and looped her arm through his. The two turned in the direction of the vampire, who was closing in.

"What are you doing here, Bill?"

As he reached them she noticed that he did have a look of genuine surprise about him. He also noticed how she seemed to shy away from him and latch onto her companion. He was wearing jeans and a dark colored dress shirt. Lafayette moved Sookie a bit behind him. The surprise dropped and Bill's face became stony and sullen. For someone who had lived over 100 years he was not very good at hiding his emotions. He was acting like a petulant child, with no cause. He completely ignored Lafayette and craned his neck to speak .

"I have business with my…the owner of this establishment." His eyes flicked to Lafayette who made an 'mmmhmm' sound before turning back to Sookie. "You shouldn't be here."

This statement pissed her off. She stepped in front of Lafayette, who grasped her hand.

"Bill, you have no say of where I spend my time," she snapped.

"I apologize—."

"Good for you."

There he went not being able to hide his emotions again. This one was exasperation. He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"I only meant that it is not safe, especially with you dressed like that."

If the people in line were any indication, she was not exactly dressed appropriately. Now she knew why Lafayette had been so amused by her outfit. Not only was she overdressed, she was the only one wearing white. That didn't mean she'd go easy on Bill.

"What exactly is wrong with how I look? You seem to be getting an eyeful."

His thrice over made her color with revulsion.

"You look like vampire bait."

Lafayette laugh.

"Vampire bait. Honey child, that is your new nickname." Sookie rolled her eyes but decided to ignore his comment.

"It is also not prudent for you to have an escort who reeks of week old vampire blood."

Sookie whipped her head around to stair at Lafayette. He looked as stunned as she felt, but he wasn't denying anything. He looked scared though. There hands were still clasped and the physical contact upped his broadcasting. Sookie snatched her hand back like it burned.

"Lafayette," her voice a hissing whisper. "Are you using and dealing V?"

"Sookie, keep your goddamn voice down."

Bill didn't seem surprised or angry at learning Sookie was friends with a V dealer. He looked anxious.

"I suggest you two return to your car and head back to Bon Temps."

"Why don't you get in your car and go home!" She snapped.

Not the most original comeback granted, but her mind was clouded by anger. Finding out you're being lied to and patronized by someone who she really didn't like were just the final straws in her week from hell. "I made a promise to my Gran to help my brother and I intend to keep it." She turned to Lafayette. "I'm not going to tell you how stupid what you're doing is, at least not right now. You know already anyways. If you want you can wait in the car since you're so afraid now." Lafayette looked offended at this last comment.

"Sook, Gran and Tara will kill me for letting you go in there alone."

"I'm not going alone, hopefully." She turned to look at Bill, giving him her sweetest smile. She didn't exactly trust or even like him, but he did seem to be a gentleman, when he wasn't being a creep. "If you promise to keep your hands and fangs to yourself, I'll let you escort me in."

"I don't think—."

"I don't care what you think." Lafayette snorted behind her. "I'm going in either way. I thought since you seemed so concerned for my safety you might consider being my guide, so to speak. Seeing as how I saved your life and all."

Bringing up the incident of his draining did not make him happy. She could care less if it was a dirty move. He thought about it for a minute before a smile spread across his face. She really wanted to tell him to stop smiling, but her anger was mostly under control now. Besides she was sure her next words would take care of that stupid grin.

"This is not a date. I repeat not a date." She turned to Lafayette. "If I'm not out in an hour call the cops."

Yep, Bill was back to being Mr. Grumpy Pants.

…

Being escorted by a vampire meant she didn't have to wait in line. He had tried to take her hand to lead her through the crowd at the entrance but thought better of it when he saw her pointed look.

Sookie really didn't know what she expected a vampire bar to be like, certainly not this. It was like a ride at Disneyland. The walls were painted red and covered in posters from any and every vampire movie ever made. There was even a place to buy souvenirs. The music was loud and she could feel the pulse in the base of her teeth. Her dress was still the only scrap of white in the place.

A blond woman in tight leather and a black choker necklace stopped in front of Sookie and Bill. Sookie knew she was a vampire because she had the same faint glow as Bill and several other patrons and dancers in the bar.

"Bill Compton. Haven't seen you for awhile." She didn't smile or even move any muscles in her face except those around her mouth.

"I've been mainstreaming."

"Good for you." Her tone inferred that she could care less about this information. Her gaze flicked to Sookie. "Who's the doll?"

  
"Pam, this is Sookie. Sookie this is Pam."

Pam. At least it was better than Bill.

"Nice to meet you," Sookie smiled, sticking out her hand. Pam seemed amused by this while Bill looked embarrassed. It seemed that vampires didn't shake hands.

"Can I see your I.D.?"

Apparently Pam could no longer tell human ages.

"Twenty-five." Her blue eyes moved over Sookie approvingly. She smiled showing teeth, but no fang. "Aren't you sweet."

"Not really."

Pam's fangs clicked down and she seemed to be sniffing the air. Sookie supposed she should be scared. Instead she found herself trying to hold down laughter. Bill took Sookie's hand in his and she was about to say something about this. Seeing this caused Pam to back off. Her fangs retracted and she smiled. Her smile was scarier than her fangs.

"Have fun you two."

Sookie pulled her hand out of Bill's and glared. They moved further into the club toward the bar.

"Sookie…" She had a feeling she was in for a lecture of some kind. She cut him off.

"What business did you say you had here?"

  
He looked confused for a long moment and Sookie thought this look must have not be a novelty.

"Vampire business." She waited. "There are things…It is vampire politics, Sookie. Something you would not be interested in."

She actually would be interested in hearing about vampire anything, including politics, but she wasn't about to get into anything that made her have a longer than necessary conversation with Bill Compton.

"I just thought you might want to go take care of it while I ask some questions." She was not about to let him know she was a telepath. It would be easier to listen in without him underfoot.

"I couldn't dream of leaving you unprotected."

Of course she wouldn't be so lucky. She gave him her 'Crazy Sookie' smile and let him lead her to the bar.

. . .

The bartender, Long Shadow, was even more of a creeper than Bill. For a vampire though he knew how to make a good gin and tonic. Bill found them a table and pulled out her chair for her. She had to thank him of course. He tried to make conversation at first but she quickly put a stop to that. She told him she was nervous and her senses were overloaded. Would he mind terribly if they just sat? Bill didn't seem happy about this but he complied.

Sookie sipped her drink and let her shields down. After only five minutes she contested Long Shadow's statement about people coming to Fangtasia to die. They came there for sex. Or biting. Or both. She snapped her shields back in place when she heard Bill speak to her. Her earlier assumptions that this was a waste of time were proving true. Even though she hadn't done anything strenuous in the last half hour, she felt like she needed to take a shower. And she had thought Merlotte's was bad.

"Are you feeling alright?" He moved to place his hand over hers and she immediately grabbed onto her drink with both hands to avoid the contact.

"Fine," was all she said.

She scanned the bar again, this time with her eyes. There was a dais (another word of the day) straight ahead with a throne. She had seen it when they first sat down and it had been empty. She had laughed to herself about it wondering if anyone actually sat in it. Apparently so.

The man…The vampire sitting there was so pretty. She knew that most guys would not like to be described like that but that's the word that popped into her head. He had shoulder length blonde hair and strong features; the word chiseled came to her mind. He was wearing all black which seemed to make his pale skin glow brighter than what she though was normal for a vampire.

She turned to Bill.

"Who is that?"

  
"Noticed him did you?"

He seemed perturbed that she had basically been checking out another guy. What part of 'this is not a date' did not sink in?

When he realized she wasn't going to comment he thought it better to answer her question, to try and get back on her good side.

"That's Eric Northman. He's the oldest thing in this bar."

She looked back at the vampire. Eric. It seemed an oddly perfect name for him. Was it tacky to ask a guy about another guy? She didn't care. She turned back to Bill.

"How old is he?"

Bill's face turned darker and she thought about blowing a raspberry at him. Doubtful he would answer any of her questions if she did so. She leaned over the table toward him and graced him with a sickeningly sweet smile. After a moment Bill smiled back.

"He's over 1,000 years old."

1000 years. That's a hell of an age gap.

Wait. Why was she even thinking that? She didn't know Mr. Sexy. He could be an even bigger jerk than Bill Compton. She was acting like an hormonal teenager. She focused on her drink and took a sip, letting a piece of ice crunch between her teeth.

_You're definitely not in Disneyland, Sookie. Remember that._

She couldn't help it, her eyes strayed back toward the throne on the stage. Her mouth went dry. Eric was staring right at her.

…

He would have been content doing mind numbing paper work in his office for the whole evening and let Pam deal with the bar and the vermin. One could expect a great amount of boredom after living for 1000 plus years. It had elevated a little bit with the Great Revelation two years ago, but now it was back in full force. It had seemed worse of late. He had always prided himself on being in control of his emotions, something he learned from his maker. Even Pam had commented on his mood, in her way.

"You know Eric, Dear Abby says—."

"Pam, if you start another sentence with 'Dear Abby says', you will be drinking nothing but True Blood for a month."

She pouted at this, which for Pam meant crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. Being as old as he was he needed very little blood anymore, which meant he barely had to bother with the fang bangers.

Pam texted him.

_**Might want 2 come on floor.** _

_**Y?** _

_**Don't want 2 ruin surprise ;)** _

Seriously? A fucking smiley face. But something had Pam in a more playful mood than usual. Pam might be lazy and a spoiled brat but she knew what piqued her maker's interest.

It took him less than a minute to see what had Pam so giddy. Bill Fucking Compton, Sophie-Anne's lapdog of a procurer, was in the bar. The Authority did not strictly forbid procuring, as long as it was considered consensual. Sophie-Anne didn't bother with things like laws or boundaries. She was single handedly bankrupting the Queendom of Louisiana. Sending her procurer to his Area without notifying him was sloppy and disrespectful. Perhaps he'd send Compton back to New Orleans in a box with a reminder of this, after letting Pam have some fun with the sorry excuse for a vampire in the dungeon first.

Then he saw her. Compton led the girl to the table and, ever the southern gentleman, pulled her chair out. She was definitely not the typical fang banger. For one she was tan and another she was wearing white. He watched as Compton tried miserably to interact with the human. The girl seemed unresponsive to her companion. The two at the table lapsed into silence.

Eric continued to stair at the girl. She seemed to be concentrating on the crowd. Was she looking for someone?

Pam sped to stand by his throne. They spoke in Swedish.

"Noticed her, didya? I got to smell her. Deeee-vine." She licked her lips.

"What is a creature like that doing with Bill Compton?"

  
"He says he's mainstreaming."

Eric raised an eyebrow. That was reading a false on his bullshit meter.

"No, really. That's what he said. Straight face and everything."

The two looked back at the table. The girl had been taking a sip of her beverage. She lifted her eyes up and locked them with Eric's. She quickly let her eyes fall back down to the table and took a rather large sip of her drink. She was blushing.

"Master, she's an innocent."  
A virgin. Maybe that explained why she was with Compton. She didn't know any better.

"Tell me everything."

Pam grinned. She would most definitely be able to order a few new pairs of shoes for this.

. . .

"Summon us? What do you mean summon us?" Sookie's voice came out a little high. And what kind of vampire said uh oh?

How did owning the bar give Mr. Sexy-Pretty Vampire the authority to order people around like cattle? Sam certainly didn't have that kind of power.

"Sookie," Bill pleaded. "This could go very bad for you if we're not careful."

Bill Compton not knowing the right thing to say to calm someone down? Shocker.

"Just let me do the talking."

This was easier said than done. Sookie was nervous and when she was nervous she tended to ramble.

Bill held out his hand for her. Instead of giving him hers she placed her purse in it and got up herself. She walked up to the dais, making Bill trail behind her. Pam was standing behind and to the right of Eric's throne. The two vampires seemed very cozy. Was she just a little jealous?

She really wasn't sure how she made it up the steps in her pumps without tripping. Especially since her shields were basically paper thin now. She could hear every vicious and jealous thought all the girls, and a few of the men, had as she walked up.

Further away, Eric looked pretty. Up close he was breathtaking. Lafayette would say he was sex on a stick. Really her first thoughts on seeing him up close were _He's freakin' hot!_ Breathtaking sounded more poetic.

His eyes were blue. They seemed to encompass every color blue known to man; ice, sky, cornflower. They were large and seemed cold. He was smiling though. It was a smug smirk and unlike on Bill, it looked very sexy on Eric. Something clenched and released in Sookie's stomach.

Well hello, libido! I thought you were buried under all those crushed hopes and horrible experiences.

He spoke and his husky voice literally made Sookie curl her toes inside her pumps.

Keep it together!

"Bill Compton, it has been awhile."

He addressed Bill but his eyes never left Sookie. Up close the girl was even more exquisite. Her lips were plump and oh-so-kissable. Her cleavage was magnificent in that dress. She was a natural blonde it seemed and her hair looked only a shade or two lighter than his own. Her tan stood out against the white of her dress and Eric briefly wondered if she had any tan lines.

He could smell her innocence as Pam had. Virgins did smell more appealing, true, but there was something more to this girl. She smelled like honey and wheat and sunlight. Something else too. Faint and familiar. He couldn't remember where he had smelled this final scent, which was maddening since he could remember everything from his long life. He could solve this mystery later. Right now he consoled himself with the fact that the girl was aroused. It made her smell even better.

Sookie swallowed, pretty sure her mouth was filling with drool, as she listened to the two vampires.

"I have been—."

"Mainstreaming. I heard. I see that is going well for you."

Seriously, why did everybody assume she was dating Bill Compton?

Sookie really wished Eric would stop looking at her like that. It was nice. And scary. And it made her want to clench her thighs together tighter.

"Oh, Eric, this is—."

She cut Bill off before he could lie about their relationship.

"His neighbor." He looked startled and then angry at her for speaking up.

 _Well tough cookies, Buddy_.

"I'm—."

"Sookie Stackhouse."

Okay. Him knowing her name was supposed to be scary. And she was a little scared. Except she was also excited by how her name sounded coming from those perfect lips.

"How do you know my name?" She hoped her voice wasn't shaking.

"I never forget a pretty face," Pam answered. "You're in my vault."

She was staring at Sookie as well, only her eyes stayed fixed on her chest. A lesbian vampire. Takes all kinds Sookie supposed. She wouldn't let this phase her. She plastered on a smile.

"That's just great. It's nice to meet you."

She stuck her hand out in greeting. Bill made a noise standing next to her. Pam raised a perfectly plucked brow. Oh, cripes. The whole vampires not shaking hands thing. She was just about to drop her hand back to her side when Eric reached out and took it in his own.

His hands were huge and cool to the touch. He rubbed his thumb over her palm. Sookie's heart rate skyrocketed as she watched the thousand year old vampire bring her hand to his lips. They were just as chilly as his hand, but it felt nice. Too nice. And then his tongue darted out. Once, twice, three times it swiped over her knuckles. Sookie bit her lip. That really should not be turning her on. She could feel her face warming, as well as other parts of her body.

Eric released her hand and smirked when Sookie left her hand hanging in midair for several seconds afterward. Her eyes were glazed over and the smell of her arousal became stronger. Finally she lowered her hand and balled it into a fist, which she hid behind her skirt. Bill did not look happy. Pam was having too much fun with that fact.

"Miss Stackhouse, I hear you have been asking questions about some of my customers."

She didn't quiet have the use of speech back yet so she nodded.

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me."

Questions…Oh right. The murders. She turned to Bill to get the pictures from her purse.

"Alright, you recognize any of these girls?"

Both Pam and Eric recognized them. Sookie's lust was cut down by the way they talked about the two women. They were human beings for Christ's sake. Was their indifference a vampire thing? Sookie really didn't care now.

She put the pictures back in her purse and thanked them for their time, a little tersely. The sooner she got away from Eric the better. She didn't like feeling this strong a reaction to a complete stranger. A Dangerous stranger.

"I'm not done with you yet." His voice sent a shiver up her spine, and not in a good way. This guy was not one to be disobeyed. "Please, sit." He smiled. A genuine smile this time. Sookie felt her knees weaken a little.

Damnit!

Sookie shot a look at Bill. He urged her on. Eric motioned for her to sit to his right. Being so close to him she got a whiff of his scent. It was spicy, very masculine, and salty, like the ocean. Why would he smell like the ocean?

He kept his eyes on her as she sat down, then turned to look at Bill.

"So, Bill. What brings you to my Area?"

Eric could hear that Sookie's heart was still trying to right it self after the hand kiss from earlier. He picked up her left hand in his and began to play with her fingers. She didn't say anything but her dark eyes went wide and her heartbeat increased its pace once again. She was blushing now as well. A woman who actually blushed. The look Bill Compton had on his face was just an added bonus.

"I'm here to request permission to move to the Area," he answered through clenched teeth.

"Whatever for?"

  
Sookie tried to control her breathing. She knew there was a conversation going on around her but she could not for the life of her know what they were saying. She didn't even know if they were speaking English. All Eric was doing was caressing her hand and she was loosing her mind. Her shields needless to say were down. She could hear everything. Especially something that the vampire holding her hand would be very interested in.

She grasped Eric's hand and squeezed. He turned to look at her and raised a fair eyebrow.

"Eric, we have to get out of here!" He smirked. Great. He thought she was propositioning him. "There's going to be a raid!"

Eric held her hand tighter, just this side of painful, and pulled her closer to him.

"Tell me you're not an undercover cop?" He almost let anger break through.

"I'm not, but that man over there in the hat is." She motioned with her head.

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here," Pam said.

Sookie looked off into the distance for a second before she spoke.

"There's a vampire named Taryn in the bathroom feeding on someone."

Pam asked the question on all the vampires' minds. "How do you know this?"

Luckily Sookie didn't have to answer because the police chose that moment to bust in. Okay, not so lucky, but she was pretty sure she would have better luck with the police then trying to bullshit her way out of telling a couple of vampires about her disability.

"Come with me."

Eric pulled her up by their still clasped hands. The three vampires and the telepath cleared the club and made it outside. Sookie could see the parking lot just around the side of the building. She pulled on her hand.

"Let go. I have to go. My ride!"

Eric reluctantly let go of her hand. He had questions of her but they would have to wait. It seemed easier to let her go and have her cooperation for later on.

"Compton drove you, yes?"

She was stumbling along as fast as her pumps would allow. She turned back to shout her answer.

"No, Bill was just…my escort in the club. I came with a human. Who definitely cannot get caught by the police."

She stumbled again. Eric could feel Pam's irritation with the whole thing. She would probably loose her mind at the next thing he did. He scooped the tiny human up in his arms and speeded around the side of the bar. They stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

"Your car?"

"There, I can go from here."

She pushed at him to let her down. She instantly missed the feel of his body against her. She made for the car. She could see Lafayette in the driver's seat. From his thoughts he was loosing it. Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Stackhouse." She almost faltered in her steps at Eric's voice. "You will come again." It wasn't a question.

"Um…Sure, yeah. Whatever." Like hell. She looked behind her, but he was already gone.

"Sookie, what the hell?" Lafayette asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Just drive. Unless you want to explain to a few more people why you have V in your system."

Lafayette started the car and they peeled out of the parking lot just as the police cars turned in.

. . .

They were silent for the first twenty minutes of the drive back. Lafayette's thoughts were worried, both for himself and her.

_Who the hell was that vampire she was with? Shit. She better not lecture me on the V._

"I'm not going to lecture you," she said, keeping her eyes on the scenery out the window. "You already know it's stupid and dangerous. I know you do what you have to, to keep your mom in that place she's in."

"Fuck, Sookie." Tara didn't even know exactly what was up with her own aunt.

"I'm not going to tell anybody. If Tara finds out it won't be from me, so don't worry."

A few more miles of silence.

"You find out anything that can help Jason?"

"No."

"You want to talk about what exactly happened back there."

"No."

. . .

They pulled up the gravel drive. It was only a little after midnight. Gran at least wouldn't have been worrying long.

"You want to come in?" Lafayette shook his head. She undid her belt and hugged him. "I worry about you, Lala."

"Pfft. Worry about yourself, Vampire Bait. Lala got everything under control." She hugged him tighter and got out.

. . .

Gran had waited up and Tara was nowhere to be found. She probably did go check on Jason after her shift. Sookie made as quick an explanation of what she found out; basically zero. They were at square one. She feigned being tired and excused herself to her room; she had never been more awake in her life. Gran's thoughts told her the older woman would be going to bed post haste as well.

Sookie took her favorite pink nightshirt and headed toward the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Though she thought her muscles would like it she declined taking a shower. It had nothing to do with the fact that a giant sex-god vampire had kissed and licked her hand.

 _Are there any gators in De Nile there?_  
_Shut up brain!_

She really had to stop thinking about the whole evening. But especially Eric.

Tina was hiding under the bed for some reason when she came back into her room. She took her phone out of her purse, which she had switched to off while in the club. Tara had left her a message a few hours ago.

"Sookie, your brother is a fucking idiot! We knew he was stupid, but this...this is a whole new level."

Jason's voice could be heard in the background.

"Who you talking to? You said you wouldn't tell nobody!"

"I'm not telling shit. You supposed to be resting! I am going to kill Lafayette. Call me back so I know you're still alive."

What exactly had happened with Jason? He wasn't in jail at least. She paced her floor thinking. Was it too late to call Tara back. Her friend would want to hear from her as soon as possible. She looked out the window and the phone dropped to the floor. She yelped and scurried behind her bed.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse."

It was Eric Northman. He was flying.


	4. Who Would've Thought the Boy Could Fly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Rubylux song The Boy Could Fly.

Eric sped back to Pam and Bill Compton. The cops who were first on scene had definitely called in back up. It seemed every cop in Louisiana was converging on Fangtasia.

"Come along." This was addressed to Compton. Pam would know to follow. He could feel her curiosity through their bond. She was wondering why they were leaving and not dealing with the police presence, but she knew better than to question her maker in front of the likes of Compton.

"I think—."

Before Compton could hurt himself with said thinking, Eric grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and blurred off. The three vampires finally came to a stop in a park about ten miles from the bar. It was across the street from a local boutique Pam liked to frequent; she had had a fling with one of the sales girls. This time of night it was closed and the streets surrounding the area were devoid of human life.

Eric let go of Compton, who stumbled a bit.

"Tell me about the girl."

This amused Pam and Eric ignored her. Compton looked nervous.

"She is my neighbor."

If it really was going to be like metaphorically pulling teeth maybe he should just pull Compton's fangs out and be done with it.

"Yes, that was already stated. Perhaps we should discuss why you bought property before even alerting me to your presence in my Area."

Pam was giddy now, but her face remained neutral. The police raid pissed her off, not to mention the thing with the blonde. She just knew Eric wouldn't share the girl. If he let her have some fun with that tool Compton she wouldn't make a fuss.

"I…I…I lived in Bon Temps when I was still human." He always had been a sentimental one. Shocking really since he was the child of that psychotic, Lorena. "The last Compton recently died and I wished to live in the house I helped to build."

Pam rolled her eyes. Eric smirked.

"Yes, because Bon Temps must hold such excitement after the drudgery of the Queen's court."

"She knows I am here."

Eric waited to see if he would say anything else about the Queen or his being released from his duties. He apparently knew better than to outright lie to Eric. The quiet made Bill even more anxious.

"The girl." From the look on his face Bill no doubt hoped they would have gotten off the subject of Sookie Stackhouse. He really was an idiot.

"Why was she asking questions tonight?"

"Her brother…He is in trouble with the human authorities. Two woman he was with have ended up dead. They both frequented the bar."

Eric and Pam shared a look.

"Someone is killing fang bangers in my Area and you did not think this is something that should have been brought to my attention."

Pam's happiness was really starting to annoy her maker. There was a time and place after all.

"I…I…"

"Didn't think obviously. Your request to move to the Area is granted. Call the bar tomorrow with your information. You will have to come to the Fangtasia and entertain the vermin like everyone else." Bill seemed to think this was beneath him and Eric normally would agree with any vampire on this point, but he would enjoy watching Compton squirm. "You will leave the Stackhouse girl in peace."

Bill started to protest.

"Now see here—."

Eric's fangs clicked down.

"Are you trying to pick a fight over a human who has made it abundantly clear she does not belong to you? Or is there something you want to share with the class, Compton?"  
"I did not think even one's Sheriff had the power to dictate who I choose to spend my time with."

"You will leave the Stackhouse girl alone or I will let Pam do what she has been fantasizing about doing to you for the last several minutes."

Compton took a step back and eyed Pam. She winked at him and he visibly flinched. He bowed his head to Eric.

"As you say."

"Good. Not get out of my sight before I change my mind about letting Pam have playtime."

Bill didn't need to be told twice. He blurred off. The maker and child looked in the direction he had gone for several seconds afterward. Pam broke the silence of the surrounding night.

"He's still working for the Queen." It wasn't a question.

"Not even a sentimental waste of a twat like Compton would leave the Queen's service after fifty years to come and live in a swamp."

"You think Sophie-Anne wants the girl?" He nodded, thinking. She continued. "Compton clearly wants her for himself as well."

Pam supposed the girl had a certain appeal. She did smell heavenly.

"You want to fuck her?"

"Of course."

"When's the last time you had a virgin, Eric?" she asked, amused.

"It has been awhile."

"She's not entirely human is she?"

"I do not believe so. That is something I am going to find out tonight."

Pam really shouldn't have been shocked her maker wanted to see the blonde again so soon. Nothing had kept his attention like this in years. Centuries really.

"You're not going to deal with the bar?"

"We can deal with it when we get back."

"We?" Pam smiled. "Oh, Eric. You're going to share."

"You're going to be paying a visit to the Bon Temps Sheriff's office."

Her face went stony.

"I refuse to do grunt work."

"Lata tik."

"I'm supposed to be happy glamouring hicks with guns into giving me police reports on human murders while you seduce a virgin." She crossed her arms. "This is going to cost you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Fashion week I suppose."  
"Like I wasn't going to that already. About ten pairs of Jimmy Choo and Louboutin heels should do it."

He hated fueling her clothes whoring in any way.

"Brat. One pair."

"Five."

"One."

"Of each?"

He made a hand gesture to acquiesce her request. She smiled.

"Well, I suppose I should get going, since we can't all fly. Have fun."

He had every intention to.

. . .

Sookie peeked over the bed. This could not be happening. Had she maybe fallen asleep. Could this be a dream. She felt something bump her leg. Tina, still partially under the bed, poked her mistress with her snout. Well that answered why she was under the bed.

_Would've been good to have a heads up girl._

He was smirking at her. Smug, sexy bastard. He had followed her home. Who the hell did that? Well all vampires apparently now that she thought about it. He wasn't making a move to come inside…yet.

"I think we have a few things to discuss, Miss Stackhouse."

Like how she knew the cops were coming. How could she have been so stupid to have let herself slip like that? She didn't move. Along with her sunshine smell he could detect her fear. He supposed it would be more than a little threatening to have him show up like this. Really though, she should be flattered.

"If it makes you feel safer, I cannot come into your room."

"Really?"

Progress. At least she was speaking.

"Unless a verbal invitation is given, a vampire cannot pass the threshold of a human residence."

She stood up to her full height, still wary. He became distracted for a moment by the sight of her thighs. That nightshirt would have had Pam's eyes bleeding, but he had never loved something so pink before.

"How'd you know where I live?" She held up her hand. "Wait. Let me guess. Pam's vault?"

He smiled wider. He was glad to see she wasn't always so tongue tied as she had been earlier in the evening.

"Yes. Would you like to come closer to the window."

"Not really." She was adorable. "You really can't come inside." He nodded. "Try."

"I can't…I can however do this." He flew back then forward. The window slammed open, fluttering the curtains. "It's more impressive with doors."

That seemed pretty damn impressive all on its own. Sookie licked her lips, thinking. He wanted to groan. She really had to invite him in or he would stop playing nice. He didn't know why he hadn't already glamoured her to let him inside.

"Sookie, I could just make you invite me in."

She tossed her head back, her hair swaying over her shoulders, and her eyes got a fiery glint in them.

"Nobody, not even a big scary..."

 _Don't forget sexy_! Her brain screamed. _Shut up, brain!_

"…vampire can tell me what to do."

"I'm not saying it to scare you. I could have already glamoured you to invite me in, but I'm extending you a courtesy. A show of good faith, as it were. Perhaps you would do the same?"

Her face scrunched up in query at the mention of glamouring. She really was vampire illiterate. He would not mind being the one to teach her.

Invite a vampire into the house? Good faith? Tara would say it was more like suicide.

"Where is your southern hospitality?"

She glared at him. He was growing impatient, he didn't let it show however. If she didn't let him in he would glamour her. He was certain she was about to cave though.

"Just talking?" she asked. Her body had lost its rigid stance. "No biting or…other things."

"Why what 'other things' could you possible mean, Miss Stackhouse?" Her face tinted a light pink. He wanted to follow that blush down to under her shirt. Maybe later. "Just talking." For now.

"You have to answer some questions." It wasn't a request. He nodded.

"Fair play and all."

She bit her lip and stepped up to the window sill. She undid the screen. Her heart was in her throat, which was probably why she was having trouble talking.

"What should I say exactly?"

"You simply say 'Eric Northman, won't you please come in and have passionate, primal sex with me'."

"Eric Northman, you can stop talking nasty or fly to the moon for all I care."

  
"I apologize." Though he couldn't help noticing that she needed to grab onto the window sill to keep herself upright at his words. "I'll try to behave."

"I doubt the word 'behave' is in your vocabulary." She stepped back from the window. "Come in."

She wasn't really sure how he could even fit through the window. But he did and there he was in all his six and half foot glory. She turned around, hoping that the flip flops in her stomach would stop if she wasn't looking directly at him.

 _Oh Shoot_!

She realized that the only place for them to sit was on her bed. He seemed to come to the same realization. She was sure she would get tired of seeing his smirk eventually.

Sookie sat down on the bed and positioned herself so she was sitting on her knees. She suddenly wished she had picked something else to sleep in.

She motioned with her hand for him to sit down. He of course sat down as close as possible to her. She was practically in his lap.

"You said you'd behave." She glared at him.

"I'm not touching you. Unless you'd like me to rectify that."

"I can uninvite you real fast, buddy."

Sookie did not need to think about Eric touching her while she was on her bed, which suddenly seemed way too tiny. He had no body heat but his looming presence warmed her enough. What was she supposed to be doing again? Oh yeah. Question and answer time.

There were many questions she could ask. Valid questions. Maybe even a question that could somehow benefit Jason. Instead she blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"Can all vampires fly?"

It seemed the flirting portion of the evening was over.

"Can all humans sing?"

Sookie snorted. It was strangely cute.

"I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it."

"There you go." His smile wasn't so much of a smirk now. It relaxed her and she found herself leaning toward him. She realized what she was doing and scooted back from him.

"Ummm…What about that glimmer thing you were talking about?"

"Glamour. And I think it is my turn."

"Oh," she let her eyes drop. "Sorry. You're right."

She was obviously nervous about any questions he might ask her. He figured it might do to lull her a bit first.

"Glamouring is a bit like hypnosis. All humans are susceptible to it. It is very useful."

She had no doubt. A type of hypnosis…

"Can all vampires do it?"

"Yes. Some are more gifted at it than others."

"How does it feel. Can the human feel you in their mind?"

He raised an eyebrow at this question.

"I wouldn't know. They don't remember anything of it unless I want them to."

Sookie bit her lip in concentration. She would really have to stop doing that if she wanted him to keep his promise about not touching her.

"Would you glamour me?"

The smirk was back, along with some eyebrow action.

"Why, Miss Stackhouse…"

It wasn't even worth it to roll her eyes. She was almost positive that Bill had been trying this glamouring thing on her the night they met and that because of her disability it hadn't worked. Hopefully her little theory worked.

"Lets see what the big ol' vampire can do."

He lunged forward and she gasped. She would have fallen off the bed in shock if his hand hadn't fitted itself to the small of her back. His face was inches from hers.

 _He's perfect_.

"You're playing with fire, Sookie."

She shuddered at the use of her name.

"Don't I know it."

His face lost all its playfulness. It became still. All except his eyes. The blue orbs seemed to suck Sookie in. She could feel the familiar itching in her mind. This time it seemed more controlled and expansive than when Bill had tried.

"Sookie, you want to kiss me."

  
Boy howdy, did she ever. She wasn't going to of course. Not when he thought she was doing it against her will.

She laughed, startling him.

"You can get me to do anything in the whole world and you want a kiss. I think that's the cutest thing I've ever heard. I'm going to have to decline though." The shock showed on his face and it made her laugh even more. "I don't know you quiet well enough to let you take liberties like that."

His hand pressed firmer on her back, catching the laughter in her throat like an animal in a trap. He pushed her forward a bit. His face was back to being a mask but his eyes were running ragged over her face.

"What are you?"

It was difficult to breathe, let alone speak.

"I…I'm a waitress. And…and I don't think you like not being able to control me."

He slid the hand at her back up to rest where her nightshirt met her neck. His hand was firm and she shivered, but not from the coldness of his skin.

"On the contrary, I find it rather refreshing."

God, her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She tried to laugh but it came out as more of a squeak.

"Really? I'd of thought you wouldn't be used to having to try this hard."

He leaned forward and his words caressed her ear.

"Sookie, this is the first night we've met and you've already invited me into your bedroom and we're sitting on your bed." He nipped her earlobe. Her eyes screwed shut and she clenched her thighs together. "Would you like to see what would happen if I actually tried?"

 _Yes_!

Her voice came out sounding like a cartoon mouse.

"You promised."

He pulled back and dropped his hand away from her neck. She scooted sideways to the other side of the bed. He laid back with his head against the headboard. His face didn't give anything away. He looked almost bored, his eyes lidded.

Eric had been certain she was almost about to yield to him even without the use of glamour. She would have hated herself and him afterwards. It irked him to think of Sookie hating him. Since when did he care what a human thought of him?

"Do you have any more questions?"

Was he angry?

  
"No."

"Good. It's my turn then." He sat up straighter, his eyes alert. "Tell me about the trouble with your brother."

She was obviously not expecting this.

"Jason…? What...? Why do you want to know?"

"As the Sheriff of Area 5 I'd be remiss if I didn't look into these murders."

"Sheriff?" She laughed at the image that gave her. Okay, maybe Eric wouldn't look so bad in a cowboy hat.

"I'm in charge of all vampires in the area. They answer to me and it is my obligation in turn to look out for any threats to the vampire community in my Area."

"It's humans that were murdered."

"Humans who were know to associate with vampires. It's technically a hate crime and its bad for business."

Sookie scowled.

"Business. Is that what this is to you? Two girls are dead."

"I didn't know them."

"You did too! You said you tasted Dawn!"

Sookie slapped her hand over he mouth as though she had said a bad word. He narrowed his eyes at her. Better if she saw how he was now and not get bogged down by any schoolgirl fantasies. He had no intention of letting her go once this trouble with her brother was cleaned up.

"Dawn was the least repugnant of some necessary evils. I made her no promises and asked nothing more of her than she delivered. She left quiet satisfied and alive." Sookie blanched and wouldn't meet his eyes. He reached over and lifted her chin until dark eyes met blue. "Now do you want to continue being angry at me for fucking your friend before I even knew you existed or perhaps you would like me to help keep your brother out of jail."

Anger would be better. It was safer than what she had been feeling just a few short minutes ago. She pulled away from his hand but kept eye contact.

"Jason didn't do it."

Eric doubted Sookie would really know if her kin was capable of killing. Most humans were capable of killing quiet easily, especially where fear and hate were concerned.

"How'd you know about my brother anyway?"

"Bill Compton," he answered. She was still angry, but it was slowly fading. "He has his uses."

"I doubt it."

He smiled for a brief second before turning serious.

"Sookie, I think it in your best interests to stay away from Bill Compton."

She had already decided as much for herself but didn't like that Eric thought he could order her around. He wasn't her sheriff after all.

"Why?"

  
"It would take too long to explain and I'm not even sure of all the facts right now. What I can tell you is that I do not believe he is being honest of his intentions about moving to Bon Temps or towards you."

Her eyes turned dark.

"I'm starting to really regret saving his life."

Eric raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

  
Sookie gave him the condensed skinny on her adventure in drainer-stopping. By the end of it Eric's eyes were sparkling with glee. Compton had gotten himself caught by drainers and had not reported it. Worse yet they were still alive and in the custody of human authorities.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

He took her hand in his and kissed it for the second time this night, this time without tongue.

"You're amazing. You risked your life for a stranger, a vampire. I'm a bit disturbed by this really. Your life is too valuable to throw away like that." He realized as he said the words that he truly meant them. Her life was valuable to him. Too valuable to waste on saving Bill Fucking Compton.

She pulled her hand from his and blushed. She really wished she could stop doing that in front of him.

"You don't even know me."

She knew his next question would be about how she knew about the raid. Even though she couldn't read his mind she felt he would react like most people did when faced with her telepathy: angry and afraid. It was doubtful that Eric Northman was afraid of anything so that left anger. She really didn't want to see what an angry Eric looked like.

"You surprise me. That is a rare quality in a breather." He could smell the tears welling in her eyes. His cool hands encased her face and raised her eyes to see his. "There is something you don't want to tell me."

She pulled away and turned her back to him. He wanted to growl at her and yank her back to face him. To tell her that she could never turn away from him. Instead he took a deep breath he did not need and waited. He had learned patience but this girl was sourly testing it. How could this small, frail thing make him loose such control of himself?

"I have been honest with you. I will always be honest with you as long as it doesn't put your or my life in jeopardy. I ask that you do the same."

"You want to know how I knew about the cops?"

  
"Yes."

She took a shaky breath.

"I'm a telepath."

He had thought perhaps she was psychic or had some precognition. But a telepath?

"Sookie, turn around." After a moment she did so. "Can you hear my thoughts?"

"No! No, my disability only works with humans. Vampires are just like these big blanks of silence."

"That is good." He said it as if he were reassuring himself of something and not talking to her at all. "Vampires are very concerned with their privacy. Why do you call it a disability?" How could anything about her be considered less than perfect.

"Are you kidding? This thing has been nothing but a curse. School was miserable for me. My own mother was afraid of me. I can't even date."

For Eric this last part was a good thing.

"It's a gift." She bulked at his words. "You would be, as they say, worth your weight in gold to the vampire community."

"I can't read vampire minds."

"But you can humans. Vampires are vulnerable during the day so it is important they have…" He thought of the best way to praise this. Sookie would probably be disturbed by the concept of pets. "…humans they can trust."

It seemed like vampires wouldn't be all that trusting, especially with humans. But Eric was telling her all of these things. Did that mean he trusted her? Did she trust him? She wasn't going to think about that.

 _Seriously brain, stop thinking about it_!

"So I'm valuable because I'm a telepath."

She should have known. Normal guys were scared of her because of her telepathy and vampires wanted her because of it.

"You are valuable because you are you. I came here to see you. The rest was just curiosity and now a pleasant surprise."

She didn't care if it was a line. It was just what she needed to hear.

"It also means you need to be protected."

"Protected? Nobody else knows. Well…most of the town, but they think I'm just crazy. My friends and family, but they don't like to talk about it. I'm not going to go around telling vampires either."

"Bill Compton," Eric said.

Shit. But Compton didn't exactly know what she could do.

"You're his Sheriff though. You can make him stay away from me. Keep him from talking about me."

"There is another with more considerable power."

"What like a Governor?"

"A Queen, actually."

She tried not to laugh. A vampire Queen?

"Queen of what? America."

"Just the state."

A Queen of Louisiana. Now she did laugh.

"There are queens of states?"

"Kings too. The less you know the better." She glared at him. He glared right back. "For now. I promised to be honest with you. Trust me when I say it is in your best interest right now to remain in the dark. Once you know something I can't very well glamour you to forget it."

He didn't want to cause her any undue stress by telling her that he was sure Sophie-Anne knew about her gift and was set on procuring her.

A yawn escaped before she could stop it and she quickly covered her mouth. She could already feel the heat running to her face from another freaking blush.

"You're tired." It was an observation not a question.

"No…Well yes. I don't want to stop talking though."

This earned her a smile. He placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and left his fingers to dance across her neck.

"You're no good to me exhausted." The smile became a smirk. The hand left her neck and slide down her shoulder and across her bare arm. "It wasn't with talking that I hoped to wear you out."

She would really need to get a thicker skin. All this blushing was probably bad for her circulation or something.

"But…" Another yawn escaped. "What about Jason? The murders?"

"My progeny is gathering all the facts for me as we speak. I should know where to proceed by tomorrow night. We can talk more then."

  
Tomorrow? He wanted to come back? If Sookie wasn't so tired she would have done a happy dance.

"Progeny?"

  
"My Child, yes."

She had been tilting over with fatigue but at his words she sat right up.

"You're a father?"

"I'm a maker." He inwardly laughed at her reaction. "You met her. Pamela. I made her into a vampire."

Pam. Oh. So no wonder they were so buddy-buddy.

"So its like a father daughter thing with you two?"

  
"More like brother sister," he confessed. "She's lazy and spoiled."

Pam would not like him talking about her like this to a human.

"She's your child. Isn't that mostly your fault?"

He laughed.

"I suppose."

She got up from the bed, a little wobbly from her exhaustion.

"I'll see you out. Southern manners and all."

She held out her hand to help him up, not that she could really lift him unless he let her, when she remembered the whole vampires and touching hands thing. Apparently it didn't seem to matter to Eric; he had been touching her most of the night anyway. He took her hand in his and got up off the bed. They walked to the window, their hands still together. He was holding hands with a human. What the hell was this girl doing to him?

He raised her hand to his lips for a third time and when he let go it came away wet. He could hear her heart jumping in her chest.

"Tomorrow night then?"

  
Tomorrow. Oh shoot.

"I have work."

This seemed to please her about as much as it did him. He briefly wondered what it would take to get her to quit her job and come work at Fangtasia. This was an absurd idea of course. For one he wouldn't be able to stand all those other vampires looking at and soaking up her scent.

"Only til 8 though," she said quickly, glad for once of the early shift.

"Later in the evening then."

…

A telepath. That was certainly unexpected. He had been sugarcoating the truth for Sookie's benefit; she was very young and just a bit naïve. Any vampire within the power hierarchy would give their fangs for a pet with Sookie's ability. He would protect Sookie with all the power his position allowed him.

But Sophie-Anne was his Queen, as much as he loathed her. She could simply order him to hand Sookie over. Refusing would bring a charge of treason against him, which would result in a verdict of the True Death. He could of course point the Authority in the direction of Sophie-Anne's less than legal procuring practices, not to mention all the other criminal activities she had going on from her seat in power. This would almost certainly result in her meeting the True Death. Doing this would, again, be considered treason. Fucking Authority and their fucking double edged swords. He could of course stage a coup, but he had no desire to be king. That was the only reason that spoiled cunt Sophie-Anne was Queen of Louisiana in the first place. There was only one way to keep Sookie out danger for the foreseeable future. It was ludicrous and Pam would no doubt laugh her ass off if she knew what he was thinking.

Through their bond Eric knew that Pam had returned to Shreveport and had bunkered down at one of his houses; she knew he would want to discuss what she had found out ASAP. He found her on the couch in his office, her dark pink laptop open on her lap. She looked up when he entered.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well?" he shot back. She rolled her eyes.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The bar."

"Ginger said those pigs made a mess but nothing that can't be put right by tomorrow night. They didn't find anything. Taryn's a lucky bitch." Not that lucky. This was the third time she had gotten caught feeding in the restrooms. They'd have to get a bit more creative with reprimanding her.

"And the rest."

"Don't I get even a snidbit first?" He glared and she rolled her eyes. "A copy of the police reports on your desk." He picked it up and speed read it while she continued talking. "A lovely Officer Jones was very accommodating. Probably didn't taste as good as your snack though."

He ignored her attempt at changing the subject to how he spent his evening. Having finished reading the report he set it back on the desk.

"No other suspects but Jason Stackhouse?"

"None. According to Kenya," Pam's eyes sparkled at using the blood bags name, "…no one but the redneck resident detective believes the Stackhouse boy did it. Apparently Deputy Dawg has a real hard on for seeing the brother put away…for anything."

Sookie's belief in her brother's innocence seemed founded. Still best to make sure.

"Tomorrow at first dark I want you to go back to Bon Temps and talk to the brother."

"Talk?"

  
"Glamour. Make sure he really isn't a homicidal maniac."

"We could hardly hold that against him though." She didn't show it but she didn't like the idea of having to trek back to Bumfuck, LA twice in one week.

Eric turned to his printer and noticed that she had already put her order for her new shoes in. He lifted the print out receipt from the tray.

"Pam I said you could have two pairs of shoes. Nothing about purses."

"Eric, I have to have a purse to match the shoes. Besides," she smirked, "You didn't let me finish telling you about my evening. I found a couple of drainers in lockup. They were glamoured too. Don't know by who but he knew his stuff."

Eric's laughter startled her.

"What? What's so funny?"

  
He told her. She laughed too.

"Bill Fucking Compton glamoured two hicks to drain him?"

"It appears so."

"This is perfect. You could turn him over to the Magister. He'll most certainly roll over on Sophie-Anne and they'll both be put down."

Compton would also spill anything Sophie-Anne had told him about Sookie. The Authority knowing about Sookie without the proper precautions taken first would be almost as bad as handing her over to Sophie-Anne.

"We'll keep it quiet for now. It could come in handy having something to hold over that whelp of a vampire."

"I don't see how. Christ Eric, let me just rip his fucking eyes out and send them to Sophie-Anne." Eric's fangs clicked down at her outburst. She bowed her head. "Fine. Be all cryptic. You should really be in a better mood for somebody that just bagged a virgin."

She stopped and sniffed for minute. He did not smell of sex. Even if he had showered there would be faint traces. But his emotions during the evening. They had pissed her off to no end even with the distraction of Officer Kenya Jones. He had been happy. She had thought this was odd in itself, but she had just thought that maybe the little virgin took direction well.

"Oh my God that I never really believed in!" Her smile actually reached her eyes.

"Shut up, Pam," he warned. He went around his desk and sat down, turning on his laptop.

"She refused you?" This was now the best night of her life, after the one when she had been turned of course. It took her several minutes to calm her laughter. "Why didn't you just glamour her?"

  
"She can't be glamoured."

"Bullshit."

"She's a telepath."

"Bullllll Shit!" All traces of mirth disappeared, at least outwardly. Their Bond was still singing with her amusement.

"She can only read humans though."

"No wonder Sophie-Anne wants her. How'd she even know about her. Did she just start throwing darts at a large map of Louisiana and say 'We're going to start looking for freaks of nature there'." With Sophie-Anne it was entirely possible.

"I don't know how she knows. And don't talk about Sookie like that." Shit.

Her smile was back.

"Eric," she crooned.

"Pam," he warned. She pouted. Apparently he wouldn't take any teasing about the telepath.

"What's to stop Sophie-Anne from taking her?"

"I'm e-mailing Bobby to see the lawyer about writing up a contract for employment." Sookie would be more than just an employee. In the vampire world she would be seen as a pet, property. Any who tried to mess with her would have to suffer the Viking's wraith and this would give more than a few vampires pause. This wouldn't dissuade those of higher power though as Pam pointed out.

"You think a fucking piece of paper is going to stop Sophie-Anne?" She dropped her folded arms. "No…no!" The damn smile was back. "You're not seriously considering a Blood Bond with the little cow?"

"Pam." His fangs were still down and he growled her name.

"Eric…"

"As your maker I command you to remain silent on this. In fact go home. You have a busy night tomorrow."

She glared at him and picked up her laptop before heading to her car.

Really what was it about this girl? She could see Compton, the sentimental shit, falling for a human. But her maker? The girl did smell scrumptious. She showed determination and a fire to be sure. Then there was the fact that she was untouched. Pam didn't like it though. This infatuation could be dangerous for her maker, and thereby her. Still, though she had only met the girl briefly, she couldn't help liking the idea of this little human. Mostly because the chit had refused Eric entrance to her bed.

…

Sookie had thought she wouldn't be able to sleep, but just as soon her head hit the pillow she was out. If she had any dreams she couldn't remember them.

She heard Tara arrive home just before dawn. She was exhausted and her thoughts grumbled about people's stupid brothers and being like a diabetic with a ho-ho. Sookie blocked her out, not sure she wanted to know what was happening with Jason now. She luxuriated in bed, trying not to over think the night's event, until she heard Gran in the kitchen. She pulled on her robe and made her way downstairs.

The sun had only just risen. Eric would most likely be asleep. Was it sleep? Did vampires dream? She shook her head to clear it. She supposed she could compose a list later of things she could ask him. He had said he would be honest with her.

"Morning, Gran." She went to fix herself a cup from the fresh pot of coffee Gran had already started.

"Morning, dear. You're up early." Adele Stackhouse rose with the dawn. She usually spent the hour after sunrise in silence, reading the paper or surveying the work that need to be done in her garden later in the day. Sookie, and if Jason showed up at all, usually didn't rise so early so she waited to start breakfast for at least an hour afterward. Sookie could hear that Gran was going to start making a big breakfast now, but she shooed her off that with a hand wave.

"I'm good with toast, Gran. And I don't think Tara's getting up anytime soon."

"She got in late." No judgment there, just worry.

"She was with Jason." Gran's eyebrows raised. "Not like that."

"She's too good for him. Even if her were lucky enough and got his head out of his behind, he'd be sure to screw it up." Sookie laughed and continued to fix her toast.

She sat down across from her grandmother at the kitchen table, coffee cup on hand and toast buttered and smeared with strawberry jam. She took a bite of the toast and thought. She couldn't tell the whole truth.

_Hey Gran, member how I said I didn't find anything that could help Jason. Well that wasn't exactly a lie then. After you went to sleep I let a big old sexy vampire come in my room and grope me on my bed. He'd said he'd help clear Jason. I don't know if he expects sex or what but I'm not apposed to the idea._

Yeah, that would go over great.

"Hey, Gran?"

Gran looked up from the crossword puzzle.

"Hmmm."

"You know how I said last night how I didn't find anything to help Jason? Well, I kind of met someone who said they could help. I just didn't take them too seriously last night. But now I'm thinking about it."

"Someone?" Adele asked.

"A Vampire."

"Bill Compton?"

  
"No…no. He's sorta Bill's superior." Off Gran's questioning look. "He's like in charge of all the vampires around here. It's kind of his job to make sure everything's okey-dokey. He said he'd be 'remiss' if he didn't look into the murders."

Gran put the paper and her pencil down.

"Do you think he could really help?" Gran asked. "Do you trust him?"

Wasn't that the $64,000 question. She had been thinking about it while lying in bed this morning. It was insane. She hadn't even known him a whole day yet.

"Yes, Gran. I trust him." Gran nodded. That was all she needed to hear. Sookie smiled and took a bite of her toast and followed it with a sip of coffee.

"If he's helping us like this I'd like to meet him."

Sookie almost spit everything in her mouth out. She chewed and swallowed.

"Um…I guess I could ask…I mean I could call him." Or wait until he comes to my window tonight. "He seemed like he was really busy though. I don't know if he could."

An 1,000 year old vampire meeting her grandmother. Yeah…That could work. The more she thought about it though, the more Sookie wanted Gran to meet Eric. She wanted a second opinion as it were. She had said she trusted Eric and that was true. It was herself she wasn't so sure about. Was it just hormones? Was she acting like a school girl thinking she had this connection with him after less than one day?  
Tara woke up right before Sookie had to leave for an opening shift at Merlotte's. She didn't work until later in the evening, but she had nothing else to do and figured she might as well ride in with Sookie. Tara did not comment on the phone message she had left Sookie last night. She did however grill Sookie on her night on the drive to Merlotte's.

Sookie gave her a heavily watered down version of the evening She of course omitted the events that happened after she got home. Not just because she knew Tara would flip her lid, Sookie felt selfish about keeping everything Eric to herself. At least for a little while longer.

"So this vampire is just going to help you?" Tara asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the bar. She didn't try to hide the skepticism in her voice.

"I told you. He feels obligated."

"Uh huh. He's probably just trying to get in your pants."

"Tara!" This was probably true.

…

Tara sat in the back of Sookie's section with a book, but Sookie noticed her nodding off once or twice. The lunch crowd was the usual suspects and a few faces just passing through. Jason for some reason was absent from the group of the road crew that had come in.

"You hear about the Rattrays?" Hoyt asked Sookie. She shook her head.

"Killed themselves."

"What?"

"Right in lockup. Mack hung his self and Denise bit through her own writs."

"Ewww, Hoyt." Sookie cringed. "That's nasty."

"Tell you what's nasty," René said. "Messing with Vampires."  
"They weren't messing with vampires, René. They were draining them."

René shrugged like he could care less.

"They were draining blood out of people. I don't think they should have killed themselves but they belonged in jail."

"Vampires ain't people, Sook," René said. He said it casually, like it was nothing. She was certain if she pushed it he would go all soapbox about it like his girlfriend Arlene.

By the time Tara and Lafayette clocked in for their shifts business had picked up. Sookie couldn't stop herself from looking at the clock. Only three more hours until she could go home.

"Sookie, why the hell you so happy?" Arlene griped, picking up an order the same time as her. Sookie supposed she had a right to be a little frazzled. They were still down a waitress.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You were just humming."

She was? Oh God.

"Arlene, you lay off," Lafayette said. "Just cause you hate your life don't mean you got to make everybody else miserable."

Arlene looked like she wanted to pick a fight but Lafayette threatened to purposely mess up her orders the rest of the night if she talked anymore shit.

"So what has you so happy, Vampire Bait."

"Nothing…" She couldn't help smiling at what she guessed really was her new nickname.

"Uhm hum. This nothing got a name." Sookie turned pink. "Damn, hooker. I was only joking. You really got something going on?"

  
"What…? No!...Don't say anything to Tara." He nodded.

  
"She not talking to me anyway." Sookie's gave him a querying look. "It's nothing. You don't worry your pretty little head about it. Goes and gets some, baby."

…

She clocked out and was just about to grab her things when she saw Sam hovering out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Cher. Can I talk to you for a second."

_Son of a mother!_

"Sure, Sam."

She was wary as he led her into his office.

"Sit," he said, taking the chair at his desk. She shook her head.

"Can you make this quick. I'm really beat."

He looked hurt at her brusque manner. After his behavior of the last few days she didn't have an overwhelming need to caudle Sam Merlotte.

"Right…You've been working hard. Except you did take off early yesterday."

She narrowed her eyes at him and her nostril flared in anger.

"I explained that. Its done and you're going to have to get over it."

He held up his hands in a defense position.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you're alright." He put his hands back down and rubbed them over his jean clad knees. He looked nervous and Sookie was starting to wish she had not agreed to this meeting. "Sookie…Have you ever read my mind?"

You could catch flies in her mouth, as Gran would say.

"Sam, you know sometimes I can't control it—."

"I didn't mean it like that, Cher. I just meant…You should listen in sometime. You might like what you hear."

Oh Sweet Baby Jesus.

Even after the tirade from Tara, he still thought…

She was going to have to put her big girl pants on.

"Look Sam." She took a deep breath. "I just…I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry." She had to look away when the hurt on his face started to show. "You're one of my dearest friends—."

He cut her off.

"It's that vampire isn't it?"

  
How the hell did he know about Eric? Wait, he wouldn't. She rolled her eyes. He was still stuck on the idea that she had a thing for Bill Compton.

"Sam, I can assure you I have no interest in Bill Compton whatsoever."

"You expect me to believe that after you cut out early to go to that vampire bar."

She hadn't gone to be with Bill there. That whole thing had just been an horrible accident.

"I don't expect you to believe anything 'cause you're just going to believe what you want!"

"Jesus, Sookie, you just expect me to stand by—."

"That's what you've been doing for years, so why change it now? I'm sorry that you can't take rejection well but you're being a real jackass about all this. I don't know if we can even stay friends if you don't start acting like a decent human being!"

Before he could say anything else she grabbed her stuff and got out of Dodge.

…  
By the time she pulled up in front of the farmhouse she had calmed down a bit. It helped if she didn't think about Sam. It helped even more when she thought about seeing Eric again. Gran had left the porch light on before leaving for her DOGD meeting, but otherwise the house was dark. Sookie made her way up to her room, thinking she might have enough time to shower and change before Eric arrived. She flicked her room light on.

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea!"

Eric was stretched out on her bed. Tina, apparently having lost all her shyness from the previous night, was snuggled up next to his hip, purring as he scratched behind her ears.

"That's called breaking and entering you know." He shrugged.

He was wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Good God, his arms. She had always thought she was a torso kind of girl, though from the looks of it if she ever saw Eric with his shirt off she still would be, but damn. She bent down to untie her shoes and remove them and her socks, hoping to hide the flush of her cheeks.

"You know that when you blush, the blood rushes to the surface of the skin and it makes you smell that much more enviable."

She straightened up and walked over to the opposite side of the bed from where he was lounging.

"What's enviable mean?"

"Fuckable." She highly doubted that was the correct definition.

She crossed her arms.

"You can stop talking crude. I've had a day."

He plopped Tina on the ground and patted the space next to him. She sat at the end of the bed. He noticeably objected to this, scooping her up and depositing her at the head of the bed. She wriggled out of his arms and moved over as much as she could without falling off. She was still within touching distance. He took up too much space.

"You promised. No touching."

"I made that promise yesterday. You can't expect me to hold to it."

"I most certainly can."

"You didn't seem to mind me breaking the promise so much yesterday."

She pretended to be mad at him.

"A gentleman wouldn't bring that up."

"Well there's your problem. I'm no gentleman."

She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face.

"You're horrible."

"But fun." He took her hand in his. The pad of his thumb started rubbing circles on her palm. The action sent hot sparks through Sookie's body. "What was so bad about your day?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing too bad, really. Just my boss being a butthead."

"Want me to break his arms for you?"

"No!" She wasn't sure he was completely joking. "I already took care of it." She hoped. "Besides Tara might break his arms if she hears about it anyway."

  
"Who is Tara?"

  
He was asking questions about her friends. Would he do that if he was just trying to get in her pants? He genuinely seemed interested about her life.

"She's my best friend. She's kind of living here now."

He had smelled another young female cohabitating the other night.

"Will she be home soon?"

"Huh?" She was distracted. His other hand was playing with her ponytail. "No. She's working a closing shift."

"The house is empty."

"Yeah, Gran's at her Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting." She saw his face. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Mister." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and swished her hair back over her shoulder. Could he really convey a pout with just his eyes? "What about Jason?"

"Jason?" He did not like being handled. Maybe if he shocked her? The shorts she was wearing did leave a lot of tan flesh to explore. If he slid his hand up her thigh…

"Hey!" She saw where he was looking. She snapped her fingers. "Focus."

In an instant she was in the same position as last night. One hand went to the small of her back, the other to her shoulder. She was inches from his face.

"Did you just snap your fingers at me?"

Her heart thundered in her chest.

"I…I had to make sure you were listening."

"Jason, your brother. You want to know what I've learned about the murders. I have excellent hearing."

  
"Yeah, well how do I know if you're actually listening if you're not looking at my face?" He grinned, very wolf-like.

"I'm over a thousand years old, Sookie. I've gotten very good at multitasking."

Her eyes closed and she was having trouble regulating her breathing. He let her go and moved back to his side of the bed. It wouldn't do to have her pass out.

"Thank you," she said after a minute of deep meditation. He nodded. "What did you learn?"

  
"Its definitely a human killer. No vampire, no matter how civilized they think they may be, would pass up that much fresh blood." She made a face. He would have to be careful when breaching the topic of drinking from her. He would taste her, in more ways then one, of that he had no doubt. It appeared it would take time though. He was nothing if not patient.

"Your brother is innocent but that doesn't seem to matter to the lead detective on the case."

"That's nothing new. Andy hates Jason. He hasn't got much to work with upstairs to begin with either. Mice in a cage, ya know." He loved the way she talked.

"It doesn't help that your brother doesn't have a viable alibi. Your friend Tara lied for him."

"Yeah, I know…." She looked at him, her mouth in an 'O'. "Did you talk to my brother?"

"Of course not," he said. "Pam did."

Pam had called his cell as soon as she was done.

"Well?"

  
"He's not an homicidal maniac. Just a redneck. He was with the second murder victim the night the first one was murdered."

"Charming."

"Not really. Good looking though. Smells almost as good as his sister. Tastes pretty good too."

"You tasted him?" Not that Eric really cared, but he knew Sookie would.

"You said first dark, I didn't have time to eat. I only took a few sips."

"From now on when you find yourself in Bon Temps I suggest you keep yourself nourished with your little police officer."

"I'm thinking of glamouring her to teach me to shoot. There's something else you should know."

"I doubt he just offered up this information," Sookie said. "He doesn't exactly have the best opinion of vampires."

"You'd be surprised how many V users are hypocritical like that."

Sookie's eyes got as big as saucers.

"What?" She jumped off the bed. "Jason's using V?"

She began to pace back and forth. It couldn't be. He didn't do drugs. Okay he drank about as much as anybody in this town. Plus she was pretty sure he did some pot back in high school. But V? Where would he even get that? Lafayette.

She stopped pacing for a second.

"Cheese and rice," she hissed.

Her reaction answered the question of whether or not she knew about her brother's addiction. He wondered if she knew her coworker and friend was the dealer; under glamour the brother had no choice but to give up his supplier. Eric planned to have a very lengthy conversation with Mr. Lafayette Reynolds once the business with these murders was cleared up.

"Sookie come sit down before you hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry am I making you dizzy?" she snapped. "Because I just found out my brother's a drug addict!"

  
His fangs clicked down.

"Come here. Now."

She glared at him but sat back down on the bed. He retracted his fangs.

"Big bully."

"Yes."

He pulled her toward him and began to massage the tension out of her shoulders and back. She could feel the anger melting away by the second. She closed her eyes and hummed low in her throat.

"You know, it would feel much better if you didn't have your shirt or bra in the way."

Her eyes popped open.

"Okay, you lost touching privileges." She scooted away and turned to scowl at his grinning mug.

"I can't believe Jason would be so stupid…"

That's what Tara had said on her voicemail. Did she know? It would explain why she was angry at Jason and no longer talking to her cousin.

"What is it?" he asked, watching her.

"Nothing…I'm just worried." She blanched. "God, if Gran found out."

"You don't have to worry. Pam took care of the problem….Don't look like that. She didn't kill him if that's what you're afraid of." Normally he would have been tortured then killed after giving up the information of his dealer.

Sookie had been a little afraid that Pam might have killed Jason.

"What did she do? Glamour him?"

  
Eric nodded.

"I believe she made him think that if he ever took V he would be unable to get an erection ever again."

Well, if there was a way to get Jason to stop doing something that was it.

"That's awful."

"You'd rather he stay an addict. Someone as weak minded as your brother would no doubt become a danger if his compulsion was left unchecked. There's hardly an effective 12 step program, Sookie."

Stupid vampire and his stupid logic.

"Don't call my brother 'weak minded'." She frowned at him.

"You just called him stupid."

"Well he's my brother."

"You're loyalty of him is admirable. Pam did not just glamour your brother for his own good. You saw first hand the lengths humans will go to in order to secure vampire blood." Sookie nodded, remembering her rescue of Bill Compton. The Rats had been inhuman. "Cases like your brother's only further fuel the procuring of vampire blood. Many vampires are left to meet the sun once drainers get what they want from them. My kinds numbers are already in jeopardy. As Sheriff of Area 5, as a vampire, I cannot let this sort of action go unchecked."

"Please, stop." Her voice came out choked. He gathered her in his arms and held her against his chest. He had no body heat to give off or a heartbeat to listen too. She hadn't been used to leaning against a man who had one anyways. After a few minutes she spoke, her voice clear.

"What Pam did, glamouring Jason. It was a personal favor wasn't it? What would you have done if he wasn't my brother?" She pulled away to see his eyes.

"It was a personal favor. I never do personal favors." Which was true. Any 'favor' was used as leverage. "I will do you another personal favor by not answering your question."

"Once I know, you can't glamour me to forget it," she repeated his own words from the previous night. She rested her head back on his chest.

She was upset and he didn't know what the hell to do about it. He felt that making an advance on her would not be in his best interests. She loved her brother that was certain.

"Would you like to hear more about the developments in the investigation of the murders?"

"Why? Jason's the only suspect."

"According to that buffoon detective. The first killing was too organized to have been a first time incident."

"You think he's done this before?" He nodded.

"Pam's glamoured Officer Jones into looking for a similar MO in the state. A hopefully more competent branch of law enforcement has more of a clue. Perhaps even a longer list of suspects."

Sookie sat up straighter and threw her arms around his neck.

"You...oh! If they happened somewhere else of course Jason couldn't of done it! Andy'll have to get off his back and start looking for the real culprit."

Sookie leaned over to kiss his cheek, but Eric, ever the opportunist, aligned their faces so her lips crashed on his. She made a startled noise and tried to pull away. He wouldn't let her. His hand held tight to the back of her head. The kiss started soft. Several small swipes of his lips over hers that became one long kiss. She couldn't say for herself but he definitely knew what he was doing.

He licked her bottom lip several times before she understood what he wanted. She opened her mouth and his tongue flitted in and out, in and out. Longer each time. One of his hands was moving up and down along her thigh to the hem of her shorts. One of her hands tangled in his hair. The other fluttered down over his pectoral muscles.

She became braver, letting her own tongue explore his lips and mouth. She bit his bottom lip and he must have really liked that because he made a noise in his chest and his fangs popped out. She would have laughed if it didn't mean having to stop this. Her tongue licked at a fang. She internally winced as she felt the cut but the pain lasted less than a second and she let her tongue continue its exploration of his mouth.

Suddenly she found herself on her back, Eric on top of her. If she thought the kiss before was fiery, this was an inferno. He made appreciative grunts as he sucked on her tongue. Through the fog of lust she briefly had a thought.

 _My blood_.

His hand stroked her heated core through her shorts. She could feel his erection grinding into her hip. He broke away from her lips to kiss a trail down to her neck. She gasped in some much needed air.

"Eric," she moaned, fisting the bed sheets. The stroking picked up pace and he licked her pulse point. A fang tickled her neck. The hardness of it seemed to break through her fog. "Eric…"

The fang scraped harder against her skin. It hurt for half a second before the area became numb.

"Eric…Wait. Please…" She could feel tears pricking her eyes.

The weight on her immediately lifted. She tried to sit up but could only managed to push her upper body up on her elbows. Eric had sped over to stand by the window. He looked wild. His pupils were dilated and his hands were shaking in their fists.

"Eric."

Before she could explain or apologize he was gone. Sookie lifted her hand to her neck and it came away wet. She fell back against the bed, not even trying to hold the tears back from spilling down her cheeks.

…

Fuck. It was hard flying with a massive hard on.

He should have known. Really though how could he. They were supposed to be extinct. The smell. So familiar. The taste was unforgettable. Even after all these centuries he recognized it, faint as it was with Sookie.

Sookie.

It was a mystery how he was able to step back from her. He had been two seconds away from fucking and draining her. His cell phone rang in his pocket and he landed in a nearby vacant field to answer it. It was no doubt Pam wondering what was up with him. She had gone back to Fangtasia to oversee things and deal with Taryn. Maybe he should head back there and feed from a fang banger or five.

"Eric, what the hell?" She actually let the concern sound in her voice. "What's going on?"

"Things just got a bit more complicated, Pam."

"What do you mean? You didn't try the blood exchange did you? Dear Abby says to take a full day before making a life changing decision like that."

"Dear Abby can shove it."

"Now you're just being mean with no cause, Eric."

He snarled into the phone.

"Sookie's a fucking fairy, Pam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lata tik=lazy bitch


	5. Little Girl This Is Only Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Sia song Death by Chocolate.

"A fairy, huh. That wasn't in the background check."

They were in another of Eric's offices, in another of his houses, in Shreveport.

"You did a background check?" He was on his fourth bag of donor blood.

"Of course I did." Pam knew her job. "Officer Jones helped quiet a bit as well. She's actually pretty boring. Even for a virgin."

He glowered at her. She took a step back from his desk.

"It's not finished of course, but I only told our guy to look back as far as her grandparents. You said it was faint?" He nodded. "I guess we could look further back."

"It doesn't matter." He was practically snarling. "We know what she is. I could care less which one of her ancestors fucked a fae."

"Do you think Sophie-Anne knows about her blood or just the telepathy?"

"It doesn't matter," he repeated.

"Eric, maybe you should take a live donor." He ignored her.

She'd never seen him like this. This wasn't normal blood lust. Pam only knew about fairies and their blood from what Eric told her. Fae blood was supposed to be like vampire crack. But this girl wasn't a full fae, not even a half or a fourth, if her family tree was correct. So why the freak out?

  
She stepped around his desk and put her hand on his shoulder. He actually let her. They had never been that touchy feely. Now she was starting to get angry at all the trouble that little blonde was causing.

"Eric." He let out a warning snarl. "I'm not going to tell you to get a donor. And I know you like me better when I'm a cold stone bitch. But this whole thing is getting me pissed off."

"You can leave then."

"Oh, I will, but I'll still have to feel this." She gestured at his form. His fangs clicked down. She took a step back but rolled her eyes as she did so. "I said I'm going, but I refuse to let you…sulk." She had to stop and think of the appropriate word. She blurred over to the door out of reach. "I know. 'True Blood until further notice' or 'Donate all my shoes to the Salvation Army'. I would do that if it got you to stop freaking—."

"You can leave anytime now."

"I will, not that that will help." She crossed her arms and her face became soft. She almost looked human. She lowered her voice as if she her next words were sacrilege. "You have feeling for this girl."

"It's the blood."  
"Bullshit. You were considering a blood bond before you tasted her."

"Her protection—."

"I'm not questioning your logic with that." Really she shouldn't be questioning him at all. He really did let her get away with too much. "Can you imagine how unbearable Sophie-Anne would be if she got her hands on a fucking telepath fairy hybrid? She's already a big enough cunt." It seemed unimaginable for the Queen to be even worse. "You need to think Eric. Otherwise we're both going to be pissed and frustrated the rest of the night…Maybe longer."

  
"Pam, there are times I seek your council. This is not one of those times."

"Yeah, well I'm giving it for free since you're such a fucking bone head." She had to get her thoughts out before he commanded her to leave. "I don't think it's the fairy blood in her that's doing this, Eric. I think it's her. When was the last time you drank from someone you felt something for other than apathy?"

They both knew the answer to that. Not since he drained and turned Pam. Pam knew she should leave it at this. It seemed though that the little telepath was going to be around one way or another. Eric was too wrapped up in himself as usual and his emotional retardation would no doubt hamper him in fixing his fuck up with the fairy.

"You know I hate even thinking about my human life," she started. "And if you ever mention this I don't care that you're my maker, I'll poison your blood bags with liquid silver." She could feel Eric's minor amusement. That was better at least. "The night you turned me was the best thing that could've happened to me. That being said…I was terrified when you first started biting me. The Stackhouse girl might be able to read minds and taste like a fairy, but she's still pathetically human. Plus hello: virgin. You're a thousand year old Viking God. You come on a little strong."

Pam left and he thought about throwing his desk after her. He could sense her feeling of smugness through their bond. What was she trying to do? Become the Dear Abby for the vampire world. The worst part was the bitch was right.

Outside the actual full fairy blood he hadn't had in centuries, Sookie's blood was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. The magic in her blood was so faint. Unless one had tasted fae blood before they would not recognize it in her.

He had always taken Godric's lessons about control as gospel. He had given in to the occasional bloodlust over the centuries, but never like this. Sookie was just as dangerous to him as he was to her.

He got up and paced the length of the office.

Her tears. He still remembered the salty smell of them, almost stronger than her blood. He always hated the smell of humans crying. It always revolted him. He had felt the same tell-tale disgust earlier, but it was directed inward.

"Fuck!" He did throw something this time. A lamp he didn't even need since he could see in the dark.

The best thing for him, for both of them really, would be to leave Sookie alone. He couldn't do this though. The Queen knew about Sookie. She wouldn't just forget about her. Not only would she be in worse danger with the Queen, Sookie's life would almost certainly be like a living hell in Sophie-Anne's court after her somewhat docile life in Bon Temps. He couldn't leave her open to that. Surprisingly, even after a millennium, he still had a conscience. At least where Sookie was concerned.

. . .

Sookie lay on her bed for what felt like years. At most it could have only been an hour. The tears continued for only half that time, leaving her with a splitting headache.

She heard Gran's car pull up and she could hear the old woman's thoughts before she even made it to the porch. Sookie moved quicker than she thought she was able, flicked off the lights and dove under the covers. She let down her hair and turned facing away from the door. She could hear Gran coming up the stairs, her thoughts getting clearer.

 _Poor dear. Must be exhausted_.

She waited until she heard Gran go to her own room and then rolled over on her back. She could fell the tears threatening to form again. Her throat felt like she had been chewing glass. She fingered the scratch on her neck. It had stopped bleeding quickly, but it would probably be noticeable for awhile. She hadn't looked but she probably got some blood on her uniform shirt.

Damn it and Fudge!

The tears slipped free once again. Before they had been from sadness, now there was a good deal of anger mixed in. For Eric and herself. He had just left! He didn't even let her explain. She was terrified of the biting. And the sex. She had never been that far with anyone. And he just up and left! Maybe he was just helping her to get into her pants? But then why show interest in her problems and friends? And he had stopped. His face…He had looked like she felt. Eric always seemed to be in control of himself, like maybe he was proud of this fact. Would he hate her for having seen him like that?  
You've only known him two days!

She wanted to know him more though and it seemed like she wouldn't get the chance. She had blown it. Realistically she knew that if anyone was 'at fault' in this situation the brunt of it should fall on Eric; he's the one who had jumped her. Reality though didn't make her feel any less culpable about it.

She tried to sleep but managed only a light doze. She woke when she heard Tara in the house. Sookie looked over at her clock. It read 4:27 am. She got up and padded to Jason's old room. The door was ajar and the light was on. Tara's mind was in chaos.

 _Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you? You want to know what your rock bottom is, well this is it, Tara Mae_.

"Tara?" Sookie knocked on the doorjamb.

"Shit!...Sookie? What the hell you doing up?" Tara had been in mid pace.

_Shit. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it!_

"Tara, sweetie. Are you okay?"

  
"I'm fine." Tara sat down on the bed, avoiding eye contact. Jason's old room was the smallest in the house and still had the single mattress that had been there since Jason was in high school.

Sookie came and sat down next to Tara. Tara flinched when she tried to touch her so she kept her hands to herself. Something bad must have happened if Tara was too warped to even notice Sookie's state. Sookie felt a little guilty about feeling glad about being there for Tara. The surest way to not think about your own problems was to deal with somebody else's.

"I'm worried, is all." Sookie bent over to make eye contact. "Did Sam drive you home?"

Tara went stiff and shook her head. She turned her eyes down at the floor.

"I took a cab."

Damn Sam Merlotte. Being an ass to her because she rejected him was one thing, taking it out on Tara was another.

_God, when if I tell her she might freak out. I mean I know she says she don't like Sam like that, but still._

"Tara? Did something happen? With Sam?"

  
"Damn it, Sookie! Stop that!"

Sookie flinched, her emotions still raw from earlier. Tara saw this and immediately her anger shut down.

"I'm sorry, Sook." She rubbed her hands over her forehead. "If I tell you…You gotta promise not to freak or get mad. Or judge. I can take shit from almost everybody else, God knows I do. I just…I can't take it right now."

"Tara, I would never do that." She put her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I slept with Sam." Tara looked at her friend's face. "See…Judging!"

"No, no, no. This is not a judgey face. This is a shocked face. I thought you thought Sam was an a-hole." Sookie was having this feeling about her boss herself, especially with the new information.

"I do. It's sex, Sookie. I know it don't make sense, but sometimes it's better when you hate the person."

Sookie felt a pang in her chest at Tara's words. Even after hearing all the nasty disgusting things in people's heads, she still held onto the fairytale ideal of only having sex with someone you really love. Especially after everything that had happened with Eric. She needed to stop that thought. She did not love Eric.

But you could a little voice inside her head said. Shut up!

"But…it's Sam. He's our boss."

"I know! It's been awhile okay. I know it's weird and wrong and he's an asshole! But we were both lonely and a little bit drunk, which is not an excuse. God knows that ain't no excuse." Tara stared off for a minute, thinking about Lettie Mae. "I just want to forget the whole thing, okay?"

Sookie nodded.

"Was it really so bad?" She really couldn't believe she had the gumption to ask that. This night was really messing with her.

Tara looked at her sideways and her eyes seemed a little thoughtful and amused.

"I've had worse…technique, I guess. I just hate myself for doing it is all. Plus he barks in his sleep."

Sookie snorted. She did not need to know that about her boss and said as much.

"You think I did?" Tara was smiling. She stopped though when she got a good look at Sookie. "Sook, what you still doing in your uniform? What's that on your neck?"  
Sookie's hand went to cover the scrape. Tara pulled her hand away.

"It's nothing. Tina scratched me."

"Tina's declawed. Try again, bitch."

Tara could not be trusted to not judge. She glared at Sookie, her anger and worry growing.

"It's nothing, Tara. I don't want to talk about it." Tara opened her mouth to speak but Sookie put her hand up. "It's fine. I just can't talk about it. I'm too close to it. Please just believe me, if I need to talk you'll be the first person to know."

Tara was not happy with this but after the confession she just made and how well Sookie acted she couldn't begrudge her friend the request. Neither girl were going to be able to get any sleep. Tara went downstairs to start making coffee while Sookie went to take a shower.

Sookie felt better after the heat of the shower. She didn't know how she would make it through her closing shift tonight without getting more sleep. She'd try napping later. Her mind was too wired at the moment. She wasn't as upset about the Tara/Sam thing as she or Tara expected. All anger she felt about it was for the fact that Sam could act like he did to her the night before and then go and sleep with her best friend like it was no big deal. Tara was too good to be treated like that and Sookie had thought Sam was a better person than that.

The sun would be up soon. Sookie decided she would make breakfast for once. She had just gotten out everything she would need to make hoe cakes when Gran came into the kitchen. Tara was at the table, trying to read the paper; Sookie could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Well ain't this a surprise," Adele smiled. "What're y'all doing up this early?"

"It was such a beautiful morning, didn't want to waste it," Tara deadpanned. Sookie scowled at her. Adele looked between them. Tara shrugged as if to say everything's fine. Sookie smiled bright.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Gran."

  
"Mmm-hum." The older woman's eyes flicked over her granddaughter, hard and dark, as she sat down. Sookie turned back to her work, glad that her grandmother could read their moods. Gran knew there was something wrong, but would not push if neither girl wanted to talk…for now anyway.

By the time the hoe cakes were done the sun was shining full through the windows. Tara was more relaxed and actually had the shade of a smile on her face; hoe cakes were her favorite. The three woman chitchatted between bites of food and sips of coffee. Gran talked a bit about how her DOGD meeting went. She was not able to get back in contact with Bill Compton about a meeting, which Sookie said was probably for the best. She said that when she had briefly talked to him about the war he did not seem to be the kind of speaker the club would want to hear from.

"What about that other vampire, Sookie? What happened with him?" Gran asked.

Sookie almost dropped her coffee cup. Of course Gran couldn't know anything about last night. If she had seen the wound on Sookie's neck, which Sookie was sure she had, she didn't feel the need to comment on it.

"What?"

_Oh God, please don't let me start blushing. Or crying._

"Did you get in touch with him? Does he know anything else about the…" Adele paused whispering the next word "murders?"

"Oh." Sookie's heart had sped up and now started to calm. "Uh…The vampire…Eric Northman…" It hurt her throat to say his name out loud. "He says it's definitely a human killer and that the first killing was very organized."

  
"Well then it sure as hell can't be Jason," said Tara. Adele and Sookie both glared at her.

"Anyway…He thinks that because of that, this isn't the first murder. There might be more that happened in another parish."

Gran smiled wide.

"Jason never leaves Bon Temps. This could clear him." Sookie nodded. "Oh, Sookie, we'll have to invite this Mr. Northman to dinner."

"They don't eat food," Tara said. Both Stackhouse woman ignored her.

"Uh…I don't know, Gran." Sookie could not start crying at the table. "He…He's a very busy man…vampire. He has a business to run. I don't think he could make it out anytime soon." Or ever.

"Well, we'll have to send him a thank you card. Maybe a jar of preserves."

"They don't eat people food," Tara said again.

"Well they're mostly decorative anyway, Tara Mae. It's the thought that counts, anyhow."

Sookie swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. Only her Gran would think to send a thank you note to a vampire.

…

Calling the air in Merlotte's antagonistic that night was the understatement of the year. Sam had been behind the bar when Tara and Sookie came in. The look Sam gave Sookie was too friendly for her taste after the shit he had pulled over the last week. She took too much pleasure in seeing him turn almost green when he saw Tara walk in. He ran back to hide in his office as quickly as possible.

"Piece of dog shit. Probably expected me to quit. I should sue him for sexual harassment."

Tara still refused to talk to Lafayette, who seemed just as pleased with this idea. Jason came in and couldn't understand why Tara, who usually hung the moon by him, was acting sour. Sookie thought that Pam must not just have scared Jason off V. The female vampire must have made him forget the whole experience all together. Sookie would have to talk to Tara somehow before the other girl mentioned it to her brother.

There wasn't enough business to keep Sookie's mind from wandering.

"You wanna talk about it, Vamp Bait?" Lafayette asked when she came for a pickup. The nickname was almost a cruel joke now.

"No. I wish you would talk to your cousin. She's going through some stuff."

"She ain't the only one. I wasn't asking about her shit."

  
"I'm fine."

Jason was his normal, jovial self, goofing with Hoyt and playing pool with René. It almost made her sick to watch. He was happy though and Lord knew he needed it after the week he'd had. Just one more thing that she'd never get to thank Eric for.

The worst part of the night actually led to something good, in her opinion. Three red necks in Arlene's section complained about their food having AIDS. Normally Lafayette could shake something like this off, especially seeing the source of the discrimination. Apparently there was something in the water in Bon Temps.

Sookie watched open mouthed as Lafayette practically force fed one of the hicks a burger.

"Tip your waitress." Lafayette sauntered back to the kitchen. Everything was silent in his wake.

Sam had come out to see what the commotion was, which was good because Tara left the bar and took off in the direction of the kitchen. Sookie didn't even think as she followed behind a moment later.

She couldn't see Tara or Lafayette as she peaked through the pickup window. She could hear them though. They were in the meat locker.

"Oh, so now you care what's going on with me?"

  
"When you're acting fucking crazy, sure. Don't fucking shrug me off. What the hell, Lafayette?"

  
Sam appeared a minute later, looking pissed and obviously about to go into the kitchen. Sookie cut him off.

"Don't."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sookie, I'm not in the business of letting my employees go off on customers, no matter what's been said."

"No, and you shouldn't be in the business of sleeping with your employees either, but that didn't stop you."

He went pale and she almost felt bad. Almost. He looked like he wanted to say something but obviously saw how pointless it would be. He went back up front to cover the bar. Sookie went back on the floor a minute later, after making sure the cousins hadn't killed each other; it had become rather quiet.

A few minutes after Tara came back to the bar. She glared at Sam until he decided to go back to his office. Lafayette came out to get a refill of coffee about ten minutes after this. He pinched Tara's butt and she yelped and swatted him with a rag. Sookie smiled. At least something would go back to normal.

Sookie came back from a break she really didn't want to take. Being off her feet gave her mind free reign. In the course of an hour she ping ponged between anger and grief. Unlike earlier the anger was now almost all at a certain blonde giant vampire. When Sookie finally clocked back in she felt as if she were in mourning of something she had no right to have in the first place.

"You okay, Sookie?" René asked as she set down another pitcher of beer at the table. Jason was thinking about saying of course she was okay, until he actually looked at her.

"Jesus, sis. You look like shit."

  
"Thanks, Jason."

"I didn't mean it like that." What other way was there to mean it? "You just look…um…bad?"  
She rolled her eyes.

"Again, thanks. You should call Gran sometime you know."

His eyes became hard at her comment. He opened his mouth to say something but Hoyt spoke first.

"Who's that?"

Hoyt was always looking at the door, thinking his dream girl was going to walk on through someday soon. Jason glared at him. Sookie turned around. She literally stopped breathing for a second. Eric was standing near the entrance of the bar.

 _Oh shoot! Oh shoot! Oh shoot_!

She tried to breathe normally as she walked slowly toward Eric's towering form. All her anger had apparently dissipated. She was afraid to speak, terrified she'd burst into tears.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie could see Tara mouthing a 'What the Fuck?' to her behind the bar.

"You look tired." His eyes lighted on the scar on her neck. He reach out a cold finger to run along the jagged line. She flinched, consensus of all eyes being on them. Tara looked like she was about to throw something. Eric replaced his hand back to his side. His eyes clouded at her reaction to his touch.

Quadruple shoot!

"I'm fine. Long day." She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the sea. Her heart felt like the fourth of July. She repeated her question. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes flitted behind and around her, seeing but not really absorbing anything.

"We have things that need to be discussed."

No shit.

She bit her lip.

"I got another fifteen minute break."

Even though she had just taken her hour and still had over four left before he night was done. She took his hand and could literally feel everyone's minds in the bar buzz to life as she led him outside.

 


	6. Say You're Sorry I Can Take It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the Brandi Carlile song Before it Breaks.

 

The night had not started promising. He had woken up a full hour before his usual time, which was usually two hours before sunset. He knew first hand that with fairy blood in a vampire's system they could stay awake hours after dawn without succumbing to the bleeds. There was even a rumor that if one consumed a full fairy they could walk in the sun. Eric had never been stupid enough to test this.

He spent the three hours before going to Fangtasia reading and sending e-mails and trying not to think of little blonde fairy hybrids. Pam had left a copy of the preliminary employment contract for Sookie in his office the night before and it taunted him from where he had put it on his nightstand.

"Gud fan!" he cursed.

He had only just arrived at Fangtasia, barely seated at his desk a full five minutes, before his office phone rang. He saw the area code of the call and cursed again.

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

"Northman." It was not a good sign she was addressing him so formally. "How go things in your area?" Her tone was bored. They both knew Sophie-Anne could give a fuck. She let her Sheriffs rule as they wanted unless it disrupted her own agenda or could come back to bite her in the ass.

"Things are running smoothly as ever. Boring really."

"Well, you must find something to liven things up for you." He had. Unfortunately she wanted said something. "I called because one of my court has recently relocated to your Area."

"Yes, Bill Compton. He's been here several weeks as I can tell. I had not even realized you released him from service."

"And I would tell you because?" Her voice became snippy.

As a loyal Sheriff any other sovereign would have shown the common courtesy and given him a heads up. This was Sophie-Anne, who expected reverence but gave none in return. Not to mention in this instance she was doing some dirty underhanded work.

"Forgive me, my Queen. I only meant that if I had know ahead of time I would have welcomed him with all the pomp that a loyal former servant of yours deserves."

"Oh cut the bullshit, Eric. We both know you can't stand Bill Compton."

"My personal feelings for the vampire aside, I allowed him to take up residence in my Area. I haven't asked him to follow any laws that I haven't given to the rest of those I govern. I am not afforded the luxury of favoritism."

Which was bullshit but Eric's rare abuse of power was nowhere near as bad as Sophie-Anne's. He'd probably pay for that little barb later, but he was still pissed off from the previous night, not to mention the Queen's idea that she could play him.

"Oh? What about dictating that Compton cannot interact with humans in the town he is residing?"

"I never made such a pronouncement." He really couldn't be surprised that Compton tattled. He was still her spy after all.

"Really? You did not order him to keep away from a specific human?"

  
 _Specific human_.

Eric smiled. Sophie-Anne's voice came out annoyed. She no doubt hated having to bring up Sookie first.

"Ah…Yes there was a girl, I think." Pam walked in and raised an eyebrow. He raised a hand at her and she sat on the couch to listen in. "She seemed most unwilling to Compton's advances and with the VRA vote coming up it would be bad press for a human to have a vampire stalker or God forbid disappear." Pam snorted a laugh from her perch. Like Compton would have the stones to do so without Sophie-Anne's direction. "I also felt that forbidding him from seeing the girl would be a proper punishment."

"Punishment?"

  
"For the business with the drainers." He of course hadn't know about this when he ordered Bill to stay away from Sookie, but Eric doubted Sophie-Anne knew anything about it in the first place. A loud crash in the background of the call seemed to confirm this.

"Drainers?" Her voice came out as soft as sandpaper.

"Yes. He had a run in with some of those humans he so wished to interact with. A human saved him. Same one I ordered him to stay away from, I believe. Hanging around him seems detrimental to her health. I don't think even Nan Flanagan could put a good spin on a young human girl getting herself killed to rescue a vampire."

More crashes mixed with yelling. Did the bitch really think putting the phone down meant he still couldn't hear her?

"She's alive though?"  
"Yes, and may I say your concern for a human is inspiring, Your Majesty."

Pam's amusement at the conversation was elevating his own mood.

"What happened with the drainers?"  
"Compton let them be taken into human custody. I cleaned up his fuckup though. I refrained from making a report to the Authority, knowing your fondness for him…"

"Yes." The Queen was trying not to snarl. Eric could just picture her face. "You've done well, Sheriff." Breaking the fucking law. "The girl though. Compton seems quiet obsessed with her." He wasn't the only one.

"The girl seemed unwilling to spend time in Compton's presence. I'm sure he could find any number of willing partners. He was after all your procurer." He could only imagine how this statement was winding her up.

"What about your presence, Sheriff? Did either you or the girl find that idea appealing?"

She was gauging how much he knew about Sookie. She really was an idiot if she thought she could get him to tell her the truth just by asking.

"I have no desire to pick through Compton's findings."

 _Liar_! Pam mouthed from the couch. He glared at her.

"Is there any reason I should be concerned with this girl?"

"What? No. Of course not. One humans just like another." Sophie-Anne's words spilled out quickly. Bitch deserved to be nervous, all the shit she was trying to pull. "You are as always a loyal and obliging subject, Eric." Her voice became calmer, seductive. "I thank you for your update and will no doubt expect to hear a more indebt report at the convening of the Sheriffs."

Fuck. Every couple of months Sophie-Anne called all the area sheriffs for a meeting. They did talk some business, but these meetings were mostly an excuse for Sophie-Anne to throw a party and show off a new pet. It had been a couple of months since the last assembly of the Sheriffs, but Eric was skeptical this had anything to do with the Queen caring what was happening in her kingdom. He hoped it had more to do with her financial woes than in the young telepath.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll have my day man e-mail you with the details. See you soon, Sheriff."

He hung up and Eric felt like yanking the phone from the wall. Pam still had a trace of delight about her, but it was now mixed with caution. He waited.

"She's convening the Sheriffs." A loaded statement. He grunted. "You're not going to be able to take a step back."

"It does not appear so."

"You could just leave her to fend for herself." Pam raised a hand to ward off his hostile look. "I'm just saying." He got up and put his leather jacket back on.

"Watch the bar." He could feel her annoyance. "At least I'm not making you back to Bon Temps."

"Thank Heaven for small favors. You might want to considered picking up some flowers on the way." Really he was making it too easy for her.

…

Sookie led them out to around the back of the bar. There was an old picnic table where Lafayette took his smoke breaks. She seemed surprised she was still holding his hand and let go like it was toxic. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned her back to him. She took several deep breaths.

"Sookie…"

She spoke with her back still to him.

"I'm sorry, okay. I freaked out, but I had kind of had a right. And you just left. And the whole biting thing is just…different. Not to mention the whole…sex thing." She was speaking very fast for a human. She turned back around, but refused to meet his eyes. "And I'm sorry. But you just left! You didn't even call. Though you don't have my cell phone or house number. But you know where I work so I guess you could've found those out…And you freaking left! And… and I'm rambling." She took some more deep breaths that she desperately needed since she had said all this in one breath.

She was amazing. He had expected her to refuse to see him, tell him to go away. The idea that she would be the one apologizing was a marvel.

"Sookie, are you done?"

"No! Maybe…I don't know." She lifter her eyes to meet his, finally. They made something in Eric ache. "I've only known you three days! I barely know anything about you. And you know the biggest thing about me. And you left." She lowered her eyes again and turned to stand in profile to him. "And I don't know you! I don't like that you can make me feel so…mushy."

He smelled the familiar scent of salt. She was crying.

"Are you done now?"

She nodded, sniffing and swiping at her eyes. He walked to her and pulled her into an embrace. Sookie tried to fight him a bit but quickly realized it was useless. She gave in and rubbed her face against his shirt. If he was going to be a bully about it he was going to get wet. She shivered a bit from his chilliness.

"You have nothing to apologize for. The fault is entirely mine. You are not the only one who is unhappy with being…mushy." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped at his use of the word. "I reacted poorly."

"Was it…my blood? Do I taste different?"

"You're the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

She didn't know what to say to that. Her face grew hot and she felt like crying again.

"I don't like it when you cry."

"I'm not a fan either." They lapsed into silence. She broke the silence, nervous of it. "It shouldn't be this easy. I should still be angry with you. I mean…I don't know what I mean. I don't know anything about this."

"That makes two of us." She lifted her head to look at him.

"You're over a thousand years old."

"And yet I can honestly say, I have never had what this is either." She turned her eyes away again.

"Yeah, but you've still had…things." She was blushing again. "I don't know anything. I don't know what you want." He stroked her cheek until she lifted her eyes to his.

"Right now all I want is your forgiveness."

"You got that, but only if you accept my apology." He looked ready to protest. "It takes two to tango, buster."

"Your vernacular is delightful."

"Huh?"

"The way you talk."

"Oh…Most of the stuff I say like that is cause of my Gran. She has a certain way of talking. Sayings and all."

Sookie dropped her arms away from him and stepped back. He let her. She went and sat on the picnic table, her sneakered feet resting on the bench. She nibbled at the corner of her lip in concentration.

"What?" He prompted to try and get her to speak her mind.

"No. Nothing." She didn't want to bring up her Gran wanting to meet him yet. Not until she heard what he wanted to discuss with her. Not until she knew that this was going to be a something. "You said we had to talk about some stuff. I take it you meant more than just last night?"

  
"I don't think we'll have time to talk about it now." Off her glare. "Someone's coming."

She reached out with her mind.

"Son of a mother fudger!" He smiled at what she thought of as an expletive. "It's my boss."

Now he really did want to break the man's arms.

"You didn't tell me you worked for a shifter."

"Huh?" His statement genuinely confused her.

The back door to the bar opened and Sam Merlotte stepped out. He was noticeably angry, which made him easier to read to Sookie. Eric noticed he reeked of dog. Probably his familiar.

_Saying she's not dealing with that vampire. Right!_

"Sookie," Sam said.

He stopped short when he saw what vampire she was dealing with. Sam had never met Eric Northman, but he knew of his reputation and had heard him described by others.

_What the hell is she doing hanging out with the Sheriff of Area 5?_

Sookie's mouth dropped open.

"Sam, how do you know Eric is Sheriff of Area 5?" She looked at Eric. "You didn't say you knew my boss."

"I've never met the shifter." Sam blanched at the word shifter.

"What does that mean?" She turned back to her boss. "Sam, what's a shifter?"

He glared at Eric, who merely smirked. This was going to be entertaining.

"It's nothing, Sookie. It's personal. So stay out of my head."

Her look became so sharp it could cut glass.

"You were begging me to take a peek yesterday, not that I want to…ever!" She got up off the picnic table and stomped back toward the bar, stopping a few feet from Sam. " I suspect you came out here to tell me to get back to work? Which is the only thing you can tell me since you're just my boss." She said the last word as though it were something that got stuck between her teeth.

She made for the door and stopped before reaching for the handle. She turned around focusing on Eric.

"We still have that stuff to talk about." She ignored Sam's frown. "Did you fly here?" Again she ignored Sam who now looked dazed.

"I drove."

Sookie couldn't help the tiny smile that graced her face. She was greedy for any knowledge about him. She wanted to know what kind of car Eric drove. She bet it was something flashy and fast.

"I work til close. To about 2:30. If you don't mind waiting I can give Tara my car and you can drive me home."

"It would be my pleasure."

Eric smiled, mostly because he really would enjoy doing this for her, but also because it pissed the shifter off. Before said shifter could say anything Sookie turned around, going back into the bar.

Eric continued smiling as the shifter tried to look intimidating.

"I suppose it wouldn't mean anything if I said I wanted you to stay away from her."

"Of course. One, it's stupid of you to think I even care about what you want. I never burdened your kind with thinking they have an abundance of brains though." Really he was too easy to rile up, even for a dog. "And two, if you knew Sookie you'd know she doesn't like being dictated to."

"I do know Sookie!"

Eric smirked wider.

"Yes, but apparently she doesn't know you."

"You were only to happy to tell her, huh?"

  
"I thought you had better hearing than that. She's still in the dark about it. You should tell her. I'd like to be there for that." His eyes glinted. "Something tells me she might actually take a swing at you."

"It's none of your damn business."

"No. But you should come clean. Because if you don't and she asks me again, I will tell her."

With that Eric walked, leisurely for a vampire, toward the front of the building and reentered the bar.

…

Tara was on her the moment Sookie made it back out to the dining room.

"What the hell, Sookie!"

"Leave her alone," Lafayette said. He had come up front on hearing the commotion. Terry could cover the kitchen for a bit. From Tara's description of the 'Big ass, blonde vamp' Sookie had gone outside with, he knew it must have been the same one from the parking lot that night at the Fangtasia.

"Bitch, do not tell me to back off!" Tara hissed. She turned back to Sookie. "Are you insane? There's a psycho out there killing girls who are seen with vamps! He the reason you been acting like you're on drugs? He give you that scratch?"

At this Lafayette started. Didn't matter if he was a sexy ass vampire or a backwoods redneck. Shit like that did not fly with him when it came to either of his girls. Sookie's hand went to cover the small scar on her neck. She spoke before Lafayette got the wrong idea.

"He would never hurt me," Sookie hissed at the two cousins. Even after the events of the other night she believed this. He had stopped himself. He felt mushy about her. "He's the one helping to clear Jason. He says he wants to protect me."

"Yeah, by painting a fucking target on your back?" Tara snapped out.

Sookie didn't really have a reply to that but she didn't need one. The three friends turned back to look at the entrance of the bar. The bar went silent again, at least on the normal auditory level. The minds buzzed into overdrive. Too much overload for her to sift through or block out. She reached out for the void that was Eric's mind and…

"Holy Toledo!"

Silence. Complete peace. It had worked with Bill so why not Eric. And Eric's void was larger than Bill Compton's. Could that be because of Eric's age? She didn't care. She let the hollowness of Eric's mind wrap around her like a blanket.

"What?" Tara was glaring at the vampire. Talk about reckless behavior.

"Tell you what…" Lafayette purred. "You is one lucky bitch, Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie went pink and Eric no doubt had heard what her friend said from the grin he was now throwing in their direction.

"Don't you have a kitchen to get back to?"

  
He sashayed toward the back, telling her to go get some. Sookie moved back around the bar, ready to go seat Eric in her section. She'd get him a True Blood. Sam had ordered them in the last shipment, though he was regretting it. Really though it was smart. Two vampires came into the bar in under a week.

Tara's voice stopped her from moving forward.

"What the hell he doing back in here?" Tara asked. Sookie wondered if her friend's face was starting to hurt from all the scowling.

"He's giving me a ride home. You can take the car when your shift ends."

"If you think I'm gonna—."

"I do think you're gonna. I was all nonjudgey with you last night. Do the same for me. Trust me, Tara." She walked away before her friend could say anything else.

She showed him to a table in the back.

"I'll get you a True Blood," she said. He visibly grimaced. "What?"

  
"Do you honestly think that any vampire actually drinks that sludge?"

"Well, you don't have to drink it. But you can't just sit here for the next three and a half hours. You're creeping people out enough as it is."

He very well could just sit there for the next few hours. He didn't even believe he would be bored, watching Sookie move around in those shorts.

She went back to the bar, ignoring Tara's ever-present glower, and opened the fridge where the True Bloods were stored. She supposed it didn't matter which type he got since he didn't plan to drink it anyway. Still, she wondered as she put the bottle of AB+ in the microwave, what blood type did he like best? She supposed it would be like someone having a favorite food. She didn't even know her own blood type, having never needed to go to the hospital for herself.

She sighed content as she watched the bottle go round and round in the micro. Silence. Nothing but her own thoughts in her head. She knew she couldn't use Eric's void to hide forever or even often. The voices would be that much stronger when she finally had to let go. For tonight though she was grateful. Especially once she got ready to take the bottle back to Eric and her brother stepped in her path.

"What the hell, Sookie?" She rolled her eyes. She was getting really sick of hearing people say this.

"Don't start with me, Jason."

"I am your older brother—."

"Who only seems to care about that fact when I do something that reflects badly on you. You would've been over here a lot earlier if you actually cared about my safety and not what your friends thought. Admit it, you're only talking to me cause you're afraid of what people will say about you having a fang banger for a sister." Her talking back to him like this did not go over well, judging from the veins that popped out in his neck.

"He's a fucking vampire, Sookie," Jason hissed. "That ain't right. Did you forget that there's a killer on the loose?"

  
"I'll tell you what ain't right. That killer you're so worried about, that the police think is you…" Jason paled a bit. "…That vampire you're acting like such a bigot over? That vampire there is trying his best to clear your name."

"Yeah…" Jason recovered quickly. "Why exactly is he doing that?" He looked Sookie up and down. Oh like he had a right to give a stink about her love life with the way he acted.

"You can stop acting so freaking righteous right now, Jason Stackhouse. I'm not talking about this with you if you're going to be the infant you always are. Just go back to what you do best: caring about nobody but yourself!"

  
She stomped around him back to the table where Eric sat. She slammed the bottle down on the table a bit too hard, getting an eyebrow quirk from the blonde vampire.

"That was rather…intense." Of course he had heard the whole thing with his vampire hearing.

"That was Jason being Jason." She already felt a little guilty about talking to him that way, even if he did sort of deserve it. She wasn't going to apologize. At least not yet.

"He's right though. There is a killer on the loose. It was careless of me to not think of your safety before coming here. I have made you a target."

Sookie stood stock still. She had not wanted to think that someone she had served was committing the murders. Someone she knew closely maybe. She tried shaking the fear that this thought gave her away.

"You wouldn't let anything happen to me. You said you'd protect me."

She didn't like the idea of having to depend on someone else like this, even if they were a vampire. She hated thinking of herself as a damsel in distress. She couldn't shake her fear though.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to you from any adversary."

"You don't just mean this killer. The Queen?"

She really was too smart to just be living in these backwoods as a waitress.

"We'll have more time to talk about it later."

She frowned at his obvious handling of her but had to agree.

…

The night went too freaking slow for her. Jason had left soon after their little confrontation. Sam had come up front to help at the bar. Tara and him took turns scowling in Eric's direction. Really they must have been giving themselves migraines. Arlene had tried to give Sookie shit again, but like earlier, Lafayette locked her down.

"Fuck 'em all," he said. Sookie wondered if he was worried about Eric somehow knowing about his V dealing. She wanted to tell him she would never talk about that, with anyone, but she didn't know how good Eric's vamp hearing was and it was better to be quiet than sorry.

At closing Eric had to leave the bar like everybody else. He said he would wait for her by his car. Sookie really wanted to run outside and see what he drove but tapped her curiosity down. She handed her keys to Tara as the employees got ready to walk out.

"I have to talk with him so it might be a bit," she said, not wanting her friend to worry.

"Sookie…" Tara started.

"Tara," she cut her off. "I'll be home soon. Whatever you tell Gran, don't scare her."

She had to laugh when she saw Eric leaning against his car. A red corvette. Perfect.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The car. It's so…you." He grinned at her. "I have something to ask you, before we get into everything else. Two things actually."

He nodded at her, giving permission. He made a move to open the car door for her, but stopped, glaring behind them.

She turned to see Sam watching them from the entryway of the bar. The a-hole.

"You gonna tell me what a shifter is?"

  
"Is that one of your questions?" He opened the passenger door for her.

"Okay I have three." She slide inside.

"I'll tell you if he refuses to but right now I think we should focus. There's only a few more hours before dawn." He blurred to the other side of the car, into the driver's seat, and turned on the ignition. As they headed off he spoke again. "What was your first question?"

"The murders. If you found anything else out." She really should have asked sooner but she was such a mess.

"Nothing yet. It apparently takes more time to search through reports than what they show on Law&Order."

  
Sookie had to laugh.

"You watch Law&Order?"

"Pam has set the Tivo at several of my houses to tape it in case she stays over. She is addicted to criminal procedure shows. And Project Runway. Your other question?"

"The Rattrays." He lifted an eyebrow in question. "The drainers."

"Yes?" Ah. She really was more than a pretty face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Would you like me to be honest with you?"

"You said you always would be. You or Pam glamoured them, didn't you?"

"You obviously already know the answer."

"They were horrible, but they didn't deserve that."

"They would not have thought twice about leaving those of my kind to die."

Sookie folded her arms across her chest. This was too much like the conversation about Jason's addiction that they had had the night before. He had convinced her of his way of thinking then.

"That gives you the right to basically execute them?"

"The authority of my position does, yes."

Her mouth set in a hard line and she turned away to look out the window. She suddenly realized the trees and land were going by too fast.

  
"Eric! Slow down!"

He took his foot off the gas, noticing her pallor.

"Sorry. I'm not used to having human passengers."

She took some deep breaths. He was a worse driver than Jason, if that were possible.

"Thank you," she said, voice still a bit shaky.

They lapsed into silence for several miles. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had relaxed her posture a bit but her body language said she was no doubt still thinking unpleasant thoughts.

"Are you still angry with me?" She didn't answer, just continued to look out the window. He reached over to the glove box, which startled her. He pulled out the folder with the contract for her and deposited it in her lap. "If you're going to give me the silent treatment you can at least read through that."

She opened the folder and let her eyes skim the first page of the multi-paged document. What she read got her talking.

"What the…? You want me to work for you?" He nodded. "I already have a job. My boss might be acting like a grade a ass right now, but it's still the best job I've ever had and I'm not quitting."

He hadn't expected she would.

"You wouldn't have to, Sookie. The work you would be doing would be on a case by case basis."

"Case by case?" She flipped through more pages, her eyes landing on something. Her hourly rate. "Eric, this comes out to $1000 dollars a day!...And bonuses….Travel expenses?...I'm not agreeing to be a kept woman!"

  
"It's an employment contract, Sookie. You would be more than earning your own keep."

"With what? Reading your employees and customers?"

"Yes. Not to mention all the offers that would come in from other vampires once they heard about what you could do."

Other vampires?

  
"I thought you wanted to keep me a secret. Keep me safe"

"The contract is a part of that. If you're my employee you are essentially mine. No one else could touch you without incurring financial and a great deal of physical damage. If I enter into a contract with you though I will have to notify the Vampire Authority of it. I can put that off for a time while I take further precautions, but it can't be avoided forever."

She wanted to say something about the whole mine comment but there was really too much to nitpick right now.

"What further precautions?" she asked instead. The gravity of her situation was only now just settling in.

"We'll go into when we stop."

She looked out the window and realized that they had already turned down Hummingbird Lane. She could see the cemetery off up ahead to the right.

"Stop the car!" He stopped the car immediately, giving her a questioning look. "Tara's almost certainly tattled to Gran. She's going to want to meet you and if you even want me to consider signing this stupid thing you're going to. It'll just take too much time right now and I want to get everything else out in the open first."

She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. He expected her to explain herself or wait. She did neither. She took off in the direction of the cemetery. He got out of the car and followed. After she stumbled, almost falling flat, for the second time, he grabbed her and turned her to face him. She obviously couldn't see.

"Where are you going?" His voice sounded more gruff than he wanted.

"We can't go to the house yet…I just…It's not far. I just want to do this somewhere familiar. Safe." She motioned behind them. "It's just over there. By that tree."

He let go of her forearms but took a grip on her hand to keep her from falling. She pulled him along. They came to a clearing with several well kept graves. Sookie let go of his hand and went down onto her knees before one of the larger gravestones. Eric could read the name in the dark. Earl Stackhouse. The man's year of death read 1988 and his date of birth was too far back to sensibly belong to her father.

"Your grandfather?"

She nodded and kissed her hand then ran it along the letters of the name.

"There's nothing in the grave though. Just an empty coffin. He disappeared a few weeks after my birthday. There was never any sign of him." Her voice came out devoid of any emotion. Like she was reading off a grocery list instead of opening an old wound. "After a year Gran held the funeral. Mostly for everybody else. I know she's still hoping that he'll show up one day. I barely remember him, but I still dream about him sometimes. I think he's in heaven…surrounded by this light."

He looked away, afraid she might start crying again. His eyes landed on the next two nearest graves. Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse. Same date of death.

"My parents," she said, seeing where he was looking. She must have been very young when they died.

"You said your mother was afraid of you."

Sookie's body became tense.

"It's not like you could blame her." He very well could. "I didn't even know what was wrong with me or how to deal with it. How could I expect them to?" She was getting a bit defensive. "They had a lot to worry about as it was. They weren't the best parents but it could've been a lot worse." She didn't think she had the energy to get angry but that's what she was.

Eric moved closer and bent to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Sookie." She met his eyes. "It seems neither of us were what our parents expected."

The memory of the conversation he had with his father on the last night of the older man's life still haunted him. Sookie went numb. His voice had been so soft when he mentioned his family. She waited, almost holding her breath, for him to continue. Of course he didn't. She felt the anger clawing back through her stomach. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and stood up to her full height.

"That! That right there….Don't raise your freaking eyebrow at me! I just opened my heart up and you gave me this little measly crumb!" She was so small compared to him. Hell Jason would be compared to Eric. It didn't matter. She would not back down. "You want me to trust you and let you 'protect' me, from stuff you won't even tell me about, and I'm just supposed to let you into my life without getting anything in return. I am not okay with that. I don't care how concerned with your privacy you vampires are. If you want me to even consider working for you or doing whatever the hell this thing is going on between us you're going to have to give me something. I don't even know where you're from. What kind of person where you before you were turned?"

She hadn't really expected him to answer any of her questions. She was acting a bit crazy so why would he?

  
"I was a Viking."

She took a step back because her neck hurt having to look up to make eye contact.

"A Viking? Like with the ships and the pillaging?" He nodded. She was silent, absorbing. "How many languages can you speak?"

"Twenty. Variations of most of those. A few dead languages as well. My mother tongue is an older version of Swedish." That explained the accent. "I'm most fluent in that and English. I promised to be honest with you. Vampires are suspicious by nature. We do not share. There are things about me that Pam doesn't even know."

"That's sad."

"It's how one survives. I am sorry I am not as forth coming with myself as you. What I can tell you is that I feel as though I could tell you about myself. That I want to." Her heart clenched at his words. "You can make a list of things you want to ask me." He grinned down at her and she couldn't help smiling back. "I think we should move on though. It is getting late and your grandmother would be worrying."

She nodded.

"You talked about other precautions."

"Yes. As my employee you would be safe from most common vampires. However the Queen could still order me to hand you over."

"Then wouldn't it be better for me if I didn't sign that contract? If you just kept me a secret?"

"That's not an option." Off her look. "I'm almost certain the Queen knows about you and your ability."

"What? How?"

"That I do not know. But I believe Bill Compton has come to Bon Temps per her instructions to take you back to New Orleans…Whether you want to go or not."

"Bill Compton…That ass!" She made her tiny hands into fists. The rest of his words sunk in and the fists went lax. Of course she didn't want to go anywhere with that jackass. "She can't…That's kidnapping! That's not legal."

He nodded.

"There are even laws in the vampire community against it, but the Queen feels she is above such things. If she wants something she takes it."

"If you're trying to scare me, it's working." He could smell the proof of it.

"I'm telling you so that you understand the serious of your situation."

"Ha! My situation. I take a job from you until some prissy pants prima donna orders you to hand me over for her human collection!" She started to pace.

"The contract is to buy us time. That won't stop the Queen or some other sovereign from taking you. There's only one thing that will." She stopped pacing, waiting for him to tell her what exactly this thing was. "A Blood Bond."

"And that is?" Though she was trying to be open minded she was still wary of anything having to do with blood. Eric hadn't had the best reaction after all.

"You would drink my blood—."

"Eric, gross!" He gave her a pointed look and she let him continue, still showing her distaste on her face though.

"You would drink my blood and I would drink yours. A blood exchange. This would have to occur a minimum of three times in a short period of time."

"What does it mean though? What does the bond do?"

  
"In the vampire world if another tried to take you from me they would be severely punished. The bond itself would allow us to feel each other's emotions. The bond would last the rest of your life. If you were to die I would still…feel it."

He did not want to think about Sookie dead. Just imagining her tan body pale with death lit an all consuming anger inside him, as well as something he had not let himself feel in over a thousand years since his family's murder. Grief.

"That sounds a lot like marriage, Eric."

"More like an engagement. There is vampire marriage. That would protect you even more completely. Anyone who tried to take you from me then would be put to the True Death." He grinned. "I think it's a little too soon for talk of marriage though."

She did not find any of this funny. She leaned against her grandfather's gravestone.

"I don't see how you can make jokes. Then again it's not you the Queen wants to collect." She looked back at him. "I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this before."

"I'm telling you now," he said.

"Now that you have to bond with me to keep me."

Oh for Frigg's sake.

"Sookie, we don't have to do the Blood Bond now. I in fact would prefer to put it off. I would however like you to drink my blood, for your safety."

She turned back around to look at him. After a long minute she spoke.

"What would my just drinking your blood do?"

"It would let me feel your emotions." Her facial expression showed she did not like this idea. "I would always know where you were. If you were in trouble I would know and could find you. You would also feel healthier, more active. Your senses would become heightened." He smirked as he spoke the next words. "You'd also have an increased libido. You might even have dreams…about me. That is if you haven't already had those."

  
She rolled her eyes and turned away. She could see the lights of the farmhouse off in the distance. Gran would no doubt be waiting up. Tara too. As gross as the idea of drinking Eric's blood seemed she was almost sure she would do it. There was still a killer on the loose, but it was more than that. He didn't say so, but she knew that his offering his blood to her was a big deal. He was trusting her with something she didn't really understand. It was a gesture.

"Will it make you go crazy? Like when you drank my blood?"

"I did not go crazy. I lost control, slightly."

"Let me guess, it's never happened to you before," she teased.

  
"Bloodlust." He had wanted her to smile again, but really. Brat. "It is a common among vampires. Vampires who donate blood to humans usually have a reaction, but it is usually mutual."

Sookie was not dumb enough to ask what kind of reaction he meant. She bit her lip. She would have to make a decision soon.

"Sookie, before we talk anymore about you taking my blood, there is something else."

"I don't think I can take anymore, Eric."

"I know. But you wanted me to be honest with you. There are other beings walking the world. Other supernatural creatures besides vampires."

"Shifters?" She asked. He nodded and her eyes became hard. She no doubt was thinking evil thoughts about her boss.

"Shifters, werewolves. There is a race that is even older than vampires…Fairies." She gave him a no-really look. He realized to a human it must have sounded ridiculous. "They have long thought to be extinct. They may well be."

He really had no idea how to tell her this next part. He'd start with explaining the taste of her blood. When he was finished she just stood there. Her pulse had picked up a bit but not like it would have if she was afraid or excited. He was starting to worry when she hadn't spoken or moved for two minutes. She pitched over, holding her sides. He was afraid she was in pain or going to faint. He stopped his movement toward her when he heard her. She was laughing?

  
"Sookie?"

"I'm..Fairy?" She laughed for several more moments before trying to calm down. She couldn't help the occasional sniffle of laughter though. "Like with pixie dust and clap if you believe in me?"

"Not exactly like that."

  
"Exactly like what then?"

He explained what little he knew about the fae folk. He could have found out more about the fae from his Maker, who had more knowledge about them. Eric did not want to have to tell Godric why he was curious about fairies, and Godric would almost certainly command him to. It wasn't that Eric was afraid his Maker would try to take Sookie from him. Like Eric, Godric rarely kept pets. Godric would want to know because he had no doubt felt Eric's emotional upheaval of the last few days. Like he had with Pam, Eric's bond with Godric was as strong as the day his Maker had drained and turned him. Godric would find Eric's attachment to a human, even a fairy hybrid one, just as amusing as Pam did. He would probably say it was a gift from God. Even though he predated Christ, his Maker was getting spiritual in his old age.

Sookie turned back to look at the farmhouse, her hand curled around the top edge of Grandpa Earl's headstone. Eric didn't like this quiet. He'd prefer to be getting sick of answering questions. Finally she spoke.

"So, I'm basically vampire crack." It wasn't really a question.

"Sookie?"

"No wonder y'all want me." Her voice came out choked. Her hands turned the color of chalk with gripping the headstone.

He stalked to her and yanked her around to face him. She tried to fight him even though she knew by now it was useless.

"Look at me, Sookie." He shook her a bit. Her eyes met his, angry as he was sure his own were. "I could have taken you from your home. I could lock you in Fangtasia's dungeon."

 _His bar has a dungeon_?

"I could drain you dry. I could hand you over to Sophie-Anne to gain favor. I could have just ignored you and let Compton continue with his lukewarm attempt at seduction. Instead I've told you things that no human has any business knowing. I'm actively helping to clear your brother's less than good name. I have been honest with you."

"Honest! Please. You could've told me as soon as you realized the truth. You could just be playing me. Thinking it's easier to have my cooperation. More fun to have the virgin eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Nothing is easy with you, Sookie." He thrust her away. She was breathing heavy and he felt like ripping something apart.

After several moments of charged silence she finally spoke.

"You're not exactly a walk in the park."

"Are you apologizing?"

"I have nothing to apologize for." She stepped back into his personal space. She craned her neck to get eye contact and poked him in the chest. "You're the one who kept things from me. You can't do that. I need to know what I'm getting into with all this vampire stuff. And don't say it was for my own good."

"I didn't want to unnecessarily frighten you."

"All that stuff you were saying you could do cause you're a vampire…I don't think it would be unnecessary to be a little scared. If I'm not a little scared, I'm a freaking idiot." He shrugged in agreement. "And you did it again! I should still be angry at you. I mean I am, but not as much as I should be. Why the hell is that?"

  
"I'm such a perfect specimen of a man, that you can't help but love me." He felt his own anger melting away as well.

  
She blew a raspberry at him, then took a few steps back, looking more serious.

"So how do we do this thing?" Off his questioning look. "The drinking your blood thing."

"I thought you would need more time to think it over."

"If I really thought it over I wouldn't do it at all. But there's still a killer on the lose and I've been made a target." She noticed his posture tighten. "I'm not blaming you for that. Hell, I was seen with Bill Compton a few nights before." She crossed her arms and rubbed them as though she were cold. "Even though I hate to admit it, I am in over my head. I'm guessing I'm gonna be feeling that way a lot when dealing with vampires. I'm doing this for my safety. It doesn't mean I'm going to do that Blood Bond thing so soon, if ever. And I'm not signing that stupid contract until I read it over. And you meet my Gran!" She added the last part as an afterthought. She could not start a relationship, even a work one, without introducing Eric to Gran. "So how much do I need to drink?" She scrunched up her nose.

"I'm very old. It would require very little blood to make the connection. This time at least." She could glare all she liked. He would eventually convince her to the Blood Bond. Or perhaps trick her into it.

He motioned for her to move closer and she complied. His fangs clicked down. She flinched, but the action was so minor that he only noticed it because of his heightened senses. She stared transfixed at his fangs. Involuntarily she raised her hand up to touch them. When she noticed what she was doing she immediately let her hand drop back to her side. He smiled and held up his index finger.

"The wound will close quickly so you cannot hesitate."

"Just a few drops?"

He nodded. She swallowed nervously and nodded her head that she was ready. He raised his finger to his fang and sliced it open. Quickly he held the digit to her lips. She licked the blood, testing, before she wrapped her hands around his wrist and sucked the tip of his finger into her mouth.

Having cut her cheek on her own teeth one summer after falling from a tree, she knew what human blood tasted like. Eric's blood did not taste metallic as she had expected it too. It was sweet, thick, with an undertone of spice. She was a little appalled at herself for feeling disappointment that the cut healed so soon.

Saying there would be a reaction was a fucking understatement. Her aversion to the act of taking his blood seemed to melt away as she pulled greedily at his finger. He really wished they were in her room, or better yet, one of his. As soon as Eric felt the wound close he pulled his finger from her mouth as though she burned him. Sookie stood blinking in the darkness. Her face had a look of absorption on it.

"How…how fast does the blood work?" More blinking.

"I do not have much experience with it. The only time I have given my blood to another is when I turned Pam."

Sookie let that fact sink in. She turned away back toward the gravestones.

"I think…I think I can see a little better in the dark."

"Good. Maybe you won't fall on you ass then." She looked at him confused. "Dawn is fast approaching and we have to get you home. You did want me to meet your Gran did you not?"

Sookie could only look at him dazedly. He would actually meet Gran? He held out his hand to motion that she should lead the way. She walked ahead of him toward the farmhouse, not stumbling once. She didn't want to try and hide the smile that was plastered on her face.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gud fan= god damnit


	7. Hero Of The Story Don't Need To Be Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Regina Spektor song Hero.

Sookie came to a stop on the front lawn a few dozen feet from the porch. She turned to Eric with her hands up.

"Okay, I think it's best if you wait here for a second. Dawn's coming soon and if we let her, Gran will keep you talking until you're a pile of ashes. Is that what happens when you guys stay out in the sun? Never mind…I'm serious though. When she finds out you are over 1,000 years old she will talk you to death…Well, more than you already are. She's probably going to want to invite you to dinner tomorrow…or well really tonight, I guess it is. Just stay here and let me talk to her a minute."

He could feel how nervous she was about this, but she was also excited. He'd become accustomed to feeling another's emotions with his bond with Pam, but this one with Sookie was different. Her emotions were stronger, raw. Perhaps because she was human?

Sookie climbed up the porch steps slowly. She was a wreck inside. Gran would almost certainly like Eric, mostly just because he was a vampire. Also because he was helping Jason. Gran would no doubt also see how much Sookie liked Eric. So why was she so nervous about this? Well she didn't know what Tara had told Gran. Plus there was a small fear in the back of her head that she was just being a stupid, no nothing little girl about this whole thing. Eric could very well be playing her and she was only too happy to let him. Her Gran was good people and Sookie trusted her judgment above all others. Unlike with her brother and Tara, Sookie would take whatever Gran said about Eric to heart.

Sookie took a deep, calming breath before going inside. Gran and Tara were both sitting on the couch. Gran had her knitting with her, but upon hearing Sookie, she put it aside.

"Interesting night, dear?"

Sookie almost burst out laughing. No matter what Tara had told her, here the older woman was waiting with a smile and patience to hear her granddaughter's side. If Sookie had said she was tired she was sure Gran would let her go up to bed without a fuss.

Even with all that she had found out in the last few hours, a fairy. Seriously?, Sookie felt every ounce of anxiety melt away as she looked at the slight stature of the woman who raised her. Why had she been so nervous? This was her Gran. She couldn't wait to introduce the older woman to Eric. He would no doubt charm the pants off her and Gran would almost certainly be happy to let him.

"You could say that. Uh…Gran I don't know what Tara told you—."

Tara stood up from her spot on the couch.

"I told her you got into a car with a freaking vampire and we should call the cops."

Sookie wanted to speak but Gran beat her too it.

"And I told you to have more faith in your friend and to stop unnecessarily rocking the boat." She turned back to Sookie. "I take it your vampire friend was not too busy this evening?"

"Well, no. I mean he is kinda busy. He has to go soon cause the sun will be up in a few hours—."

"Sookie, don't tell me you left a guest out waiting on the porch?"

"The lawn actually."

…

Eric could hear their voices clear all the way from the lawn. Sookie was defending her actions by saying her grandmother wouldn't want to have anyone in the house until she cleaned it from top to bottom anyways. The older woman didn't reply to that, which he supposed meant that she agreed. The old woman was not opposed to meeting him on the front porch though. The third voice, which he had deduced of belonging to Tara, spoke up against either Sookie or her grandmother going outside. Tara it seemed was not as vampire friendly as the other two.

Sookie led the way back out onto the porch, holding the door open for her grandmother. Tara stood in the entryway but refused to come out. Eric was still on the lawn where Sookie had left him. She gave him a smile but seemed to defer to her grandmother.

"You must excuse my granddaughter's faux pas and my current state of dress, Mr. Northman is it?" He nodded.

"There is nothing to forgive. It is I who should apologize for the lateness of my call."

He walked over to stand at the bottom of the steps. He didn't know what to expect with Sookie's grandmother. Sookie had seemed giddy about introducing Eric to the woman, which was odd, but then everything dealing with Sookie had been beyond the norm. The elderly were usually the most prevalent in their hatred and fear of vampires. This woman did not appear to be afraid of him. Eric thought that maybe there was very little that Mrs. Stackhouse was afraid of.

"For you it would be early I expect." She motioned to the white whicker chairs off to the left. "If you have time, I'd like a bit of a chat, sir."

She had a hard, steely look on her face.

"Of course."

The three sat down. Sookie had to bite her cheek not to laugh. Eric looked even more humongous in that tiny chair. It must've been uncomfortable, but he didn't let any discomfort, either at the situation or the furniture, show.

"Now then, I suppose the first thing I would like to say is thank you. Though I suppose Sookie's thanked you enough for the both of us."

"She has, but no thanks were necessary, ma'am."

The old woman made a noise.

"I take it that you're older than me, son."

Sookie bit her cheek harder. Eric looked at her for a second then back to her grandmother and nodded.

"Then I think calling me ma'am is a bit redundant." The stern look she had on her face melted away and he was graced with a smile that gave him an idea of what a beauty she must have been like in her younger days. "You may call me Adele."

Sookie couldn't stand it and a snort of laughter escaped.

"Gran, where you trying to intimidate a 1,000 year old vampire?" Any response to her granddaughter was pushed aside on hearing this last tidbit. Adele's eyes went wide and seemed to sparkle.

"A thousand…" She smiled wider. "Oh, you shouldn't have told me that, Sookie. I might not let him leave now. You'll of course have to come to dinner…"

Sookie gave him an I-told-you-so look.

"It would be my pleasure, Adele." Of course he had to use his most charming smile.

"First question is where were you during the Civil War?"

Sookie laughed into her hands. Her grandmother gave her a look and she tried to calm herself.

"I assume you mean the American one. I was in Europe at the time."

"Whereabouts?"

"Greece."

"Athens?"

"Ioannina, actually. The view of lake Pamvotida at night is quite lovely."

Gran looked like she was about to ask another question but Sookie intervened.

"Gran, he doesn't have much time. You can ask him more tonight."

"I already suggested to Sookie that she make a list of questions," Eric added.

"Don't think I won't do that."

Sookie's list would almost completely concern questions about Eric's personal life, whereas she was sure her Gran would want to focus on what historic events the vampire had witnessed.

Gran rose slowly and looked to Sookie.

"You may say goodnight to Mr. Northman and then it's straight up to bed, Sookie."

She would no doubt need help cleaning the house. Tara scrambled back from the screen door where she had been eavesdropping.

"Tara Mae, if you don't mind listening at key holes and screen doors, at least have the decency to look ashamed."

Sookie waited until the screen door closed behind her grandmother before she started laughing. Her sides were beginning to hurt by the time she stopped.

"Are you having a good time?" Eric asked.

"You should've seen your face. I think you were actually scared she might not like you."

"Hardly. And not as scared as you were before you entered the house." She frowned at the reminder that he could tell her emotions.

"You're supposed to be telling me goodnight," he said, trying to distract her from her thoughts. Before she could blink or breathe she found herself out of her chair and in his lap. She pushed at his shoulders.

"Eric! My grandmother and best friend are in the house, probably listening to us."

"As long as they aren't watching." His hand came to rest on her neck and his thumb ghosted along her jaw. "Though if they were I wouldn't care."

"Well I do." She knew she was blushing again. Damn it! "Groping her granddaughter on the front porch is no way to endure yourself to Gran."

"She's the one who left you out here alone with me. Besides, she already adores me."

Okay this was true, but he shouldn't be so smug about it. It had more to do with the fact that he was a vampire, and helping Jason, then to his actual character. When she got to know him a little better tonight…Yeah, Gran would still probably adore him.

"You have to get going."

"If you kiss me I promise I'll go on my way." She tried to glare at him, but the corners of her mouth would not cooperate.

"Fine. One little kiss."

He of course wouldn't let it be so. The hand at her neck tightened and held. It didn't help that she didn't put up much of a fight. She opened her mouth without any preamble. This kiss was slow and sensual. Her blood seemed to bubble in her veins. His other hand was rubbing circles over her back. Just when she felt her lungs would burst from a lack of oxygen, a voice from inside the house startled them both.

"Sookie!" Sookie pulled out of his grasp. She felt like laughing and was surprised she could stand on her own. She was still euphoric from the kiss.

"Um…Well goodnight."

She somehow managed not to trip over her own feet as she skedaddled inside.

…

Sookie had figured she would sleep until at least noon. But the clock read a little after 8 am. She had only slept at most five hours yet she felt like she had gotten a full night. She didn't think she had any dreams. Maybe that part of the blood thing had been him teasing her?

She took a long enough shower that it fogged up the mirror. As she wiped the condensation off the mirror she noticed her neck. She held her head up and twisted back and forth, eyes scanning the skin of her throat. The scratch was gone. She should have had circles under her eyes from barely sleeping the last two nights, but her skin looked like it was glowing. She dried her hair with the blow dryer. It had been months since she'd gotten it cut but there were no trace of split ends.

"Huh…"

No wonder people were addicted to V.

Sookie came downstairs to find the vacuum out of the closet and her Gran waxing the living room floor. Sookie could smell the odor of bleach coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Gran, how long have you been up?" she asked, almost laughing.

"I can sleep when I'm dead, Sookie." Gran looked up and paused in her work. Sookie started feeling a bit self-conscious. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Um…Good."

She'd never felt so awake. She didn't think she'd even need coffee this morning. Gran might notice something about her, but there's no way she could know anything right?

"Anything you need help with?" she asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"Well, you can take the rug in the entryway outside and beat it. And I'm out of brown sugar for the pecan pie."

A pie?

"Gran, you do know Eric can't eat a pie?"

"Of course I know that. It's to make the house smell good, plus Jason will eat some of it."

Sookie's eyes widened at the mention of her brother's name.

"Gran, you didn't…"

"Well he didn't answer his phone of course but I left him a message. Don't frown like that, your face will stick."

"Gran, Jason's not the most amiable person on a good day with normal people. He's not a fan of vampires if you haven't noticed."

"Yes, but he should know better than to act up in my house. And he should be grateful that Mr. Northman is helping him like he is." Sookie doubted this. "Now help me move the couches so I can vacuum."

…

Sookie ran to the grocery store and picked up a packet of brown sugar. She also picked up a pack of True Blood, even though Eric had said he didn't drink the stuff. Arlene had been there shopping. The older woman's smile looked like it hurt. She was polite and stiff. Her thoughts though were less than flattering. She was thinking about the events at Merlotte's the night before. Arlene was fearful but also genuinely worried for Sookie. The redhead's smile almost broke when she saw the pack of True Blood Sookie was holding. Apparently Arlene's fear was greater than her concern as she couldn't get away fast enough.

It bothered her a little that her friends all seemed to have the same reaction. She wasn't sure Sam was even her friend to begin with and the only ones opinions that actually mattered where Lafayette and Tara. Lala had basically given her a green light, that as long as she was happy it was okay. Tara's reaction wasn't surprising. She hated everyone really. Sookie knew she would eventually have to sit down and have a real talk with her friend about her growing relationship with a vampire, but she was being selfish and wanted to hold off just awhile longer.

Sookie came home to find Tara up, bedraggled, and eating a bowl of cereal at the table. Gran was polishing the dinning room table, though they were going to be using the living room. A giant bouquet of lilies sat in a vase in the middle of the kitchen table next to Tara. These lilies were pink and Sookie knew from Gran, who knew every flower know to man, that these were called stargazer lilies.

"Where'd those come from?" Sookie asked.

"Where you think?" Tara seemed to be in just as good a mood as normal. Off seeing Sookie's smile she added, "They're not for you."

She motioned to the small card with her spoon. Sookie smiled wider. Eric had sent flowers to her Gran, the little brownnoser.

"He sent you something too." Tara pointed with her spoon again to an envelope packet left at Sookie's place. "You going to work for him?"

"Tara, I can't believe you read my stuff." She had an idea what was in the packet but Tara's question confirmed it.

"Your name wasn't on the envelope. Could've been for me."

Sookie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Sookie…"

"Tara…"

Tara put her spoon down and pushed her bowl away. Sookie had really wanted to avoid this conversation a little longer.

"Gran already read me the riot act about how I got to act if I want to even think about staying for this thing tonight. Reminded me that Lafayette's couch ain't exactly comfy." Tara sighed. "Look, I've done a shit load of stupid things in my short life. You were always the good one. Doing the safe thing. I expect after 25 years you're entitled to do something moronic. But this is really fucking stupid."

"Tara."

Sookie really didn't want to have a fight over this. Tara held her hand up, not done speaking.

"I'm not saying I'm okay with whatever the hell this thing is you're doing with the vampire, or even that I understand it. I just don't want to lose you over this."

Sookie's heart was like a balloon in her chest and she was pretty sure her jaw was on the floor. This was as close to Tara giving her consent as she was going to get.

"Oh, Tara."

She gave her friend an awkward side hug. Tara tried to fight it but eventually gave in, patting her friend's arm.

"He does anything to you, and I mean he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I will stab him in the chest with a piece of wood."

Yep, same old Tara.

…

Sookie really should have spread her time out better. She had picked out a strapless pink sundress to wear with white-heeled sandals. She decided to wear her hair down with just a single clip in back to keep the strands out of her face. She had showered, dressed, and applied her makeup with an hour before sunset to spare. This left too much time for pacing.

"Damn Sookie, you are making me dizzy," Tara said from her spot on the couch. She was channel surfing. "He might be dead and a ruthless killer but he's still just a guy."

"Tara Mae, I will not have that talk about a guest in my house," Gran said from the kitchen. She was removing the pecan pie from the oven and setting it to cool. Gran had been right. It made the house smell heavenly. Sookie was picking up nuances of the scent she had never noticed before. "Sookie, dear, you look lovely and everything will be fine I'm sure. Calm yourself."

"Sorry."

She sat down on the couch…for about two seconds before she started pacing again. She stopped when she heard a car pulling up the gravel drive. She ran to the door and cursed at the sight of her brother's truck. She should have known. There were still faint traces of light left in the sky.

"Jason's here."

He smelled like sweat, grease, and beer. Most likely he had been at Merlotte's after work before he checked his messages. Sookie quickly stepped away from the door as her brother barreled into the house.

"Jesus, what the hell is going on around here?"

"Jason," Gran said. "That is no way to come into a house. And look at you. You go upstairs right now and change. Put a comb through that hair too."

"Gran! You invited a vampire over for dinner?"

"And you can stay as long as you keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will cut it out. Now upstairs right now and change."

Jason looked as though he wanted to argue but he knew better. Gran would throw him out of the house. He'd be damned if he let his women folk be left unprotected. Sookie heard his thoughts and wanted to laugh. If he really cared he would have checked his messages sooner, not to mention maybe shown better concern for Sookie the previous night.

Jason came down the stairs 20 minutes later. He still smelled like beer and sweat. His hair looked like he had found a comb. He was wearing the same beat up jeans but he had changed his shirt. Apparently his old Bon Temps High football jersey was fit wear for company. He sat down on the couch next to Tara, who gave him a less than warm welcoming look. Gran called for help from the kitchen to set out the sandwiches and drinks Gran had prepared. Tara scowled harder at Jason as Sookie and her got up to help and he just sat there, watching the T.V.

They had just set everything out when Sookie heard another car. She was ready to jump out of her skin with wanting to run back to the door.

"Sookie, it's not very ladylike to run to the door or leave the house before the guests knocks," Gran said. "Though I doubt you'll have much time to yourselves tonight."

Gran winked at her. That was all the permission she needed. She raced to the door and out onto the porch with almost vampiric speed. He had driven the corvette again. His dark charcoal grey suit probably cost more than a months worth of mortgage on the house. She stepped down the first two porch steps but no further. She wanted to be as close as eye to eye as she could get as he walked up. Eric returned her smile, which quickly turned into a smirk.

"Someone seems nervous."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She lowered her voice, since she knew the others were probably listening from the house.

"Someone shouldn't use the fact that they can feel my emotions against me."

"I think we had this conversation before, that I'm not exactly a gentleman."

"Oh yeah." She got a little glint in her eye. "It wasn't you who sent a little old lady flowers?"

He took her hand in his large one.

"I thought roses were a bit clichéd."

"The lilies were lovely. Gran will tell you so herself. We probably have about another minute before she comes out here to get us herself." She squeezed his hand and he let her pull him toward the house. She stopped a few feet from the screen door. She was anxious again. "My brother and Tara are here. They're not the most vampire friendly people."

"I'm sure I've met worse."

Gran rose from the couch as the two appeared in the living room. She shot a look at Tara and Jason, who reluctantly did the same.

"Mr. Northman, so nice to see you again."

"The pleasures all mine, Mrs. Stackhouse." He gave her a toothy smile, decidedly lacking in smirk.

"Adele…Please."

"Adele. Might I say you have a lovely home?"

Gran moved her hands as if to say this-old-place.

"The flowers you sent were beautiful." Said flowers were placed on the table between the sandwiches and vegetable platter. "This is Tara Thornton. She is a guest in this house as of right now." She said this last part as a warning no doubt to behave. "And this is my grandson Jason, who you've heard about."

Jason balked at this information.

"Whattya mean? Sookie you been telling him about me?"

"He's been looking into those murders Jason. The ones that you look like the prime suspect for," Sookie snapped.

Pam had been right about the brother, on all counts. He was more than moderately attractive and he did smell exquisite. His attitude, especially toward his kin, was a turn off.

"Yes, well…" Gran kept smiling. "Shall we sit? Sookie maybe you can go get one of those True Bloods for Mr. Northman?"

…

To say Tara was less than a happy camper was an understatement. The vampire was good looking, she'd admit to that. He was a smooth bastard too. Gran and him got into some conversation about some place in Greece, then about some fair he had been to in 1889 Paris. Sookie and Gran were practically drooling. A lion in a zoo cage was still a lion for fuck's sake. Tara was not the only one who was not buying what the vampire was selling. Though one did not gain any points by having Jason Stackhouse on your team. The boy was not a great mind or debater. Case in point.

"You've killed people right?"

"Jason!" Sookie hissed. Adele's eyes narrowed and she looked ready to speak when Eric spoke up.

"I have, yes." The four humans just sat there for a minute. Though this thought had crossed all their minds, Tara's especially, no one had thought he would actually admit it. "I was a human for thirty years before I became a vampire. I killed many men in the heat of battle. It is a common fallacy in anti-vampire propaganda that vampires are the only ones who are inherently evil. Countless wars, genocides, and the everyday little cruelties. Humans have just as much capacity for violence. Maybe more so since most vampires learn quickly that it is in their best interests to control their emotions in order to survive."

Sookie couldn't help smiling at this and she could tell Gran was impressed. Tara looked gob smacked. Jason just looked angry. Probably didn't understand half the words Eric had used. He clenched his teeth and ,even after Eric's response, somehow still thought he could win this conversation.

"We don't kill people to eat."

"I have had the occasional accident, all vampires do when they are young." Tara wanted to say something at that but the bastard kept talking. "We loose control quiet easily, that is another reason to learn to control our emotions. We learn though. I have not needed to kill to feed in several centuries."

Tara noticed the way he worded his last statement. He didn't say he didn't kill, just that he didn't need to. Jason looked like he was about to speak again but Gran spoke up.

"As lovely as this conversation is..." She shot Jason a 'watch-it' look. "It is getting late. Sookie why don't you and Mr. Northman take some air before he has to leave?"

Sookie could have kissed Gran right there. Jason apparently did not take his warning well. He slammed the beer he had been drinking down on the table.

"Now wait a minute! I have put up with a lot—."

"You had better watch yourself, boy," Gran said.

"Gran, I am the man of this family…"

"You are a man in this family. And you might act like one. I am the oldest person here and I told you to keep a civil tongue didn't I? Now you can either start acting like the man you think you are or leave."

Jason scowled and decided on the latter. He stormed out of the house and they all heard his truck pull out a minute later. The air in the room was still hostile.

"So sorry about my grandson," Gran began.

"No need to apologize."

…

Sookie waited until they had made it off the porch before she started her own apology for her brother.

"He's awful. Tara wasn't much better. Really I am sorry." He shook his head at her.

"Sookie, I've lived over a millennium. I've come across far worse."

She thought back to the conversation in the house.

"You meant it, didn't you? That you've killed?" Really it was just a waste of breath. She knew the answer.

"Every vampire has accidents the first few years."

"You don't just have accidents."

"My position as Sheriff requires me to take certain measures against certain threats in my Area."

She swallowed some air and the question she would not ask; if he enjoyed these measures. She knew he had a darkness in him, she had seen glimpses of it. But he was kind to her, to her family. She didn't want to know how deep the darkness ran. Not yet. It would probably kill her to find out. She just wanted to hold onto something good for a little while longer.

He didn't like the conversation any more than she did and they would both probably not like the subject change he came up with.

"I have some news on the murders."

Sookie became less thoughtful.

"Why didn't you say anything inside? Gran would have liked to know."

"I didn't want to unduly scare anyone. I promised to keep you updated though. If you wish you can tell her and your brother. Does the name Drew Marshall mean anything to you?"

Sookie shook her head.

"I don't know any Drew Marshall."

"His sister, Cindy Marshall, was murdered in Bunkie, Louisiana in a similar manner. The girl had fang marks on her body as well."

"The police think her brother did it?"

"Yes. Especially since he disappeared the same day and they have been unable to find any trace of him."

"You think he could be hiding out in Bon Temps. Well don't they have a picture or something?"

"The Bunkie police had a composite sketch but like the lovely officers of Bon Temps there organization skills leave much to be desired. Officer Jones is on the lookout for a fax from them."

"You think he changed his name?" Eric nodded. "So I could know Drew Marshall."

He reached out and cupped her cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Sookie."

"You can't stay outside my house every night." He very well could and told her so. "And what if he comes after me during the day?"

"I have a werewolf who owes me. I'm sure he'd be only too happy to work some guard duty for me."

A werewolf?

"I don't know how I'll explain that to anybody, least of all Gran." He was about to speak, no doubt to tell her he didn't care what anyone else thought, when she held up her hands. "We can talk about it later. Can we just talk about something else now."

She really was so young. Sookie changed the subject quickly and he allowed her to.

"I read that contract over. I don't suppose I can get you to haggle the price down."

"Sookie, you're worth ten times that."

"Hardly. It was worth a shot. But I do have a stipulation that I will not budge on." He waited. "Any humans have to be handed over to the proper human authorities."

"Sookie…"

"I told you I'm not budging. You can take all the certain measures you have to for your job, but I will not be a party to murder or torture or the like."

He glared at her and she just crossed her arms.

"Fine, but you have to do something for me then."

"Uh…I thought I already was with agreeing to work for you."

"This is my stipulation then. A blood exchange."

He could feel her shock and just the smallest thimbleful of anger.

"You think you're so sneaky. I could just refuse the whole thing."

"And leave yourself undefended."

She smiled smugly.

"You wouldn't let anything happen to me."

He wouldn't of course, but damn her for using that fact against him. He felt her resignation a second before she spoke. Still he was surprised.

"Fine."

"What?" It was too easy. Like how she gave in about the blood. She laughed at seeing his face.

"It's not like we're going to do it right now. I want to see and sign the revised contract before we do this thing. Not to mention my grandmother and friend are in the house right now. Where would we do this? In the cemetery?"

Not the ideal location, which would be at one of his houses.

"You're not just saying this to placate me. You won't renege."

"I don't break promises if I can help it. Besides you said a minimum of three times for that bond thingy and I don't plan on doing this blood exchange a second time."

He was sure he could convince her, especially once she had more of his blood in her. They walked a little further. They were barely touching and her heartbeat pulsed in both their ears.

"It's getting late," she said.

They were closer now. If he had to breathe she would have felt it on her face and neck.

"It's early for me."

Like the two previous times this kiss was different. She didn't know if this was something that was usual or if it was just him. She didn't really care. This kiss was unhurried, but no less fervent. There tongues met and danced. His arm went around her waist as his other hand caressed along her neck and clavicle. She leaned into him, trying to get closer, and moaned. His fangs clicked down and she couldn't help laughing.

"You know most virginal girls would be screaming not laughing at that."

His hand brushed lower along the side of her left breast. She kissed along his jaw between words.

"Well…I'm…Not…Most…Girls." Didn't he know it. "And…It's…Funny…" She pulled back to smile at him and see his eyes. "They come out when you're turned on." She thought this was so funny.

"There are several reasons to drop fang. Bloodlust. Intimidation tactic."

"But that's not the reason yours are down," she giggled. She actually freaking giggled. His hand moved from her waist to her ass and he pulled her closer. She yelped but it quickly turned to a moan as his lips and tongue quickly followed the same path over her neck and shoulder as his hand had moments ago. Her eyes fluttered shut and her voice became husky.

"Eric…"

His lips traveled back up to hers and his other hand palmed her breast. His fangs were still down but he was careful not to draw blood. After several minutes or maybe hours she pulled back. Her lips were swollen.

"Eric, it's late." He ignored her and continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck. God help her she was almost about to let him continue forever. "I don't think you want to have to explain to my grandmother why you were groping me on her front lawn if she comes looking for us."

He pulled back and released a low growl.

"She would probably have a good idea why I was groping you."

He retracted his fangs.

"Still." She took a couple steps back. Even though his body was cold hers was on fire and the extra space between them helped cool her down immensely. Eric didn't seem to share her belief in the needed space. She started back for the porch.

"Don't look like that. I agreed to the blood exchange thing, just as soon as you revise that contract. That should make you happy."

"I'll have the new one ready to sign by tomorrow."

She didn't doubt he could work that fast. She was on the bottom step leading up to the porch.

"Well until Tomorrow then."

As she stepped onto the porch she turned back. He was still so close. She grabbed the edges of his jacket and pulled him into another lingering kiss. His hands went to her shoulder and lower back. Before he could get comfortable though she pulled back.

"Sookie…" He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know." She gave him one last kiss at the corner of his mouth.

She let him go the same time he released her and she walked back into the house.

…

Tara had decided to go to bed, or more likely she had been speaking bad and Gran refused to listen to it any longer. Gran was waiting up of course. She didn't comment on Sookie's flushed look. The older woman really had enjoyed meeting Eric.

"He seems like the perfect gentleman."

Sookie had to stifle a laugh thinking about what that 'perfect gentleman' and her had been doing just minutes before.

"I'm glad you like him, Gran."

"Well you like him and that's what really counts. Don't listen to your brother or Tara."

"You don't think I should be a little afraid because he's a vampire?"

"I think you're more afraid that you can't hear his thoughts and that you've no idea what your doing. That's scary enough for you, dear."

Sookie shooed her Gran away, saying she would clean up. She wasn't even a bit tired and she knew Gran was exhausted. She took the left over sandwiches and wrapped them in foil and put them in the refrigerator along with the rest of Gran's pecan pie. She filled the sink with water and liquid detergent. She began to wash and dry the plates, cups, and utensils used throughout the day, placing them on the dish rack to dry.

Sookie thought back to her time outside with Eric. She wasn't that naïve. She knew he wouldn't be content with just kissing forever and neither would she. The idea of having sex with Eric scared her in a different way then she thought it would. He was a vampire. He owned a bar where sycophants gathered in the quest of one thing: having sex with a vampire. He had girls who were easier and prettier than her throwing themselves at his feet. He was a thousand year old vampire. He probably wrote the book on sex. She shouldn't fool herself into thinking it would be anything it wasn't. That little voice in her head from yesterday was right though. She could love Eric Northman. She wanted him. It would probably break her him not wanting her in the same way but she didn't care. She would give herself to him. Nothing would happen until after the business with these murders was cleared up though.

Unbidden Dawn's face appeared in her mind, pale and gasping. Sookie grasped tighter at the glass she was washing and scrunched her face up. She did not want to be thinking about this. Maudette, her face full of fear, hands flaying in desperation. Sookie dropped the glass back into the soapy water, hearing the crack of fractured glass. Another girl in a waitress's outfit, someone Sookie had never met, popped into her head. These weren't coming from inside her mind.

_Fucking fang banger. Disgusting._

She had been so encased in her own mind she hadn't heard anyone enter the house. She turned just in time to her attacker raise a dark covered arm and land a blow across her face. She fell back against the sink, water sloshed. Before she could fight back or right herself another punch landed. She fell against the dish rack, it fell to the floor scattering its contents. She almost fell but her descent was stopped by a rough grab of her hair. She scratched and kicked behind her. Her foot connected with a shin. She was shoved downward, her head connected violently with a lower cabinet.

"Fucking bitch."

Stars still swam in front of her eyes as she tried to get up. Something synched tight around her neck, then even tighter as her attacker straddled her. His hood had fallen down. She could see the rage and murder in his face.

 _God no. I don't want to die_!

She lifted her hands to try and claw at his face but she couldn't breathe. It made her limbs weak. She raised her hands and felt something. A tingling. Light bled from behind her skin into her palm and out through her fingers. Her attacker was thrown back against the opposite wall. The object around her neck went slack. Sookie reached up and realized it was a belt. She tried to undo it to get it off but her attacker was reviving.

"What the fuck kind of freak are you?"

The thought to tell him to watch his mouth flitted across her mind before it was replaced by self-preservation. Her hands were still pulsing with light but she didn't know how to use whatever it was that was happening. Her eyes lighted on the strewn contents of the dish rack, the sharp carving knife Gran had used to cut pieces of pie. She grabbed it and held it in front of herself protectively just as the man charged. The anger on his face melted to shock then nothingness. The knife had stuck into him like he was made of paper. Blood pooled at the corner of his mouth and spread across his hooded jacket. Sookie released the handle of the knife but it stayed stuck as he slumped over. The blood began to spread across the tiles that Gran had only just cleaned that morning.

"Sookie, what the hell's going on?"

Tara's voice. It sounded far away. She heard footsteps on the stairs then in the adjacent room. Tara stopped dead in the kitchen entryway, Gran was not far behind.

"Holy shit!" Tara cursed.

Gran peered around the younger woman's shoulder.

"Oh my."

Laying in a rapidly growing pool of his own blood was René Lenier.


	8. When All Is Crumbling Steady Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Fray song Never Say Never.

 

Before Gran or Tara could make a move toward her the front door and screen clapped open and shut. A breeze blew in and Tara shouted another 'holy shit' as Eric appeared in the kitchen, coming to crouch a few feet from Sookie. His vampire eyes quickly scanned the surroundings before landing back on the fae-hybrid's face.

He had sped away from the Stackhouse home at his usual pace and had made it to Bon Temps city limits before he felt it through their bond. She had been worried about something slightly, before settling into contentment and decision. The fear ripped through him like lightening. He hadn't felt this emotion himself in centuries. He was out of his car and in the air before he felt the next wave of terror flooded through the bond, this time accompanied by the sting of physical pain. Anger burned in his stomach and spread through his limbs, murderous for whoever dared to attack Sookie but mostly directed at himself. His anger receded a fraction once he got inside the kitchen. He cursed inside that he had been so foolish and lust addled not to think. Some of his rage was also reserved for the fact that the lump of hemorrhaging flesh on the floor was already dead. He was grateful the threat was neutralized, but dissatisfied that the animal could only die once.

The fear was still spiking high in him and he was shocked to find that he was not feeling this emotion as a result of the bond with Sookie. She was numb, completely hollowed out. The fear was all his own.

"Sookie," he whispered her name. He reached out his hand but was wary of touching her. She lifted her eyes. They looked glazed and her face was blank, as though she was being glamoured.

"Sookie," he said louder. Her eyes focused and he felt a twitch in the bond a moment before she clasped herself around his neck and shoulders.

"Eric."

Her emotions were strong, almost choking them both. Exhaustion, giant waves of fear, and a volcano of grief. He could smell her tears as she jerked herself against him. It seemed as though she was trying to burrow inside his chest.

"I do…I don't know what happened."

Any other words she wanted to say where bypassed in favor of trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible.

"Mr. Northman," Gran said behind him. "It might be better if we move her out of here."

Eric lifted Sookie as though she weighed nothing and moved with human slowness to the living room. He laid her gently in a sitting position on one of the worn couches. He sat a reasonably distance from her, not wanting to spook her further, and it killed him. She noticed the space between them and didn't seem to like it any better, as she scooted closer. Her lip was split and he could see the bruises starting to form over her face and neck. His blood was still in her system. Even with the small amount her wounds would be healed by morning. Still he hated seeing her like this.

Adele came to stand in front of her granddaughter and laid a cool hand against her forehead then her cheek.

"Sookie, I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thanks, Gran," Sookie hiccupped out. As soon as her grandmother was out of hearing shot Sookie turned back to Eric and whispered to him. "Eric…I don't understand what happened."

"You were almost murdered in your grandmother's kitchen." He growled the words.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed with as much strength as she could.

"Don't…I don't blame you for not being here." Her eyes listed over his shoulder back toward the kitchen. They could Tara's voice on the phone, yelling at somebody in the Sheriff's office apparently to get the hell out here. "René…God…He's one of Jason's best friends…I killed him." Her tears were replenishing in the corner of her eyes.

He squeezed her hand back. He could feel her guilt bleeding through their bond. That piece of shit did not deserve her remorse.

"Sookie, he was here to kill you. He would have succeeded if you hadn't—."

"I know." She cut him off. "That's not..." She pulled her hand from his and laid both her hands palm up on her lap staring at them. Like she was afraid of them. "Eric, something happened."

He waited for her to explain but her grandmother came back into the room bearing a tall glass of water. Adele took a seat on Sookie's other side, her hand resting on her granddaughter's knee. Sookie sipped at the water politely, thankful for the relief it gave her dry mouth and throat.

"Sookie dear, Tara's called the police. She's calling Lafayette and leaving a message for Jason. Perhaps you want to clean up and lay down until everybody gets here?"

Sookie looked down at herself and finally noticed that the hem of her dress had some blood on it. She had kicked her shoes off when she came back in the house for the night so she had been barefoot in the kitchen. She could see the dried blood between her toes and caked on her heels.

"Oh God!"

Eric made to hold her but Tara came quickly out, finished with her phones calls apparently.

"I'll take her."

Tara helped Sookie off the couch. Maybe the more athletic woman had even carried her, Sookie didn't know. They were suddenly both in Sookie's bathroom. Tara turned the shower on, testing and adjusting the temperature.

Tara unzipped Sookie's dress and threw it straight into the trashcan. Sookie inwardly cringed at this. She didn't want to keep the dress of course; she would never wear it again. Hell she might never wear pink again. But the dress had held promise and hopes of how this evening should have ended.

Sookie peeled off her own under things and the only words spoken before Tara left the room was to ask if she needed help washing her hair. Sookie waved her off.

The water was a decent, warm temperature but Sookie immediately turned it hotter. It scorched and hurt. She wanted to feel something. She scrubbed at her body with the loofah until it ached. She gave the same attention to her feet tenfold with the pumice stone.

Sookie wrapped her body and hair in towels and went into her room, the rawness of her skin an oddly comforting discomfort. Tara was sitting on the bed and it was obvious she had been crying. Before Sookie could say anything the other girl launched herself off the bed and encased Sookie in her arms. Tara's hands and arms hurt enough to bruise and Sookie found this heartening as well. Tara must've realized she was hurting her and loosened her grip, but did not pull back.

"Jesus, Sookie." It was painful to hear the weak timbre of Tara's voice. "I'm so sorry. I've been acting like a bitch. I just...If I had stayed downstairs maybe…I've been such a fucking bitch."

"Tara." Sookie pulled back to look her friend in the face. "Honey, you can't blame yourself for anything."

"Oh I blame that dead fucker lying in the kitchen. He's lucky he died before I got my hands on him. Hell, your vampire looked like he wanted to desecrate the corpse."

They shared a wet laugh. Tara dragged her back into a less enthusiastic hug.

"I told you I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, girl," Tara said into her neck.

…

Sookie dressed and the two friends made it back downstairs just in time for Lafayette to come charging into the house. He ignored everyone else, including the 6 and a half-foot Nordic vampire, and went right for Sookie. He pulled her into a hug that rivaled his cousin's in tightness. He pulled back and got a look at her face.

"Hooker, you look like you gone a couple rounds with Mike Tyson." He gently touched her cheek.

Tara had noticed the bruising as well, but to her it looked like the damage was several days old and was already starting to heal. She pushed the worry of this away. Sookie was very healthy. Tara couldn't ever remember her friend being sick a single day.

Lafayette looked into the kitchen and that sight was so shocking that even the loquacious cook could only mumble an 'oh, shit'. There was still no sign of Jason as the first patrol car pulled up.

…

Eric believed that Sookie's estimation about Andy Bellefleur's intelligence had been too kind. He was no doubt disgruntled that he had not only fingered the wrong man, but that he had no criminal to question whatsoever and was immature enough to take it out on the victim.

Tara seemed to have as much patience for the detective's treatment of the situation as Eric did.

"Jesus Christ, Andy! Quit being such an asshole!"

"Ms. Thornton…" A vein popped out on the beefy detective's forehead. "I am an officer of the law and you will show me the proper—."

"Nobody's going to respect you for acting like a prick to a blonde girl who looks like her face has been hit with a meat tenderizer, Andy."

Gran stepped in before it got worse.

"He's just doing his job, Tara. Detective Bellefleur, Sookie has already told you what happened, perhaps you could move this along? Are there anymore questions you wanted to ask?"

Andy flipped a page in his little notebook and turned his attention to Eric and Sookie. Sookie had taken her seat back next to Eric on the couch and kept a grip on his hand. She wanted the small physical contact, the reassurance it gave her, but she also used it to burrow deeper into his void of a mind and block out everyone's thoughts. No one else seemed to bat an eyelash at this, not even Tara. Andy, usually out of the gossip loop in town, seemed surprised that Crazy Sookie had a boyfriend of some kind. The idiot probably didn't even realize that Eric was a vampire.

"And you Mister…" Andy let his sentence dangle. He had already heard and written down Eric's name so he was either playing some moronic mind game or he really was mentally challenged.

"Northman," Sookie supplied since Eric refused to play with the imbecile. "I told you, Andy. He was here for dinner." Though nobody but Jason had really eaten anything.

"Yeah, but he left?"

  
"I did," Eric answered, startling the man.

"You came back?"

"Yes."

Sookie squeezed Eric's hand. He was having too much fun riling the detective.

"Why?"

  
"I forgot something."

"Something?"

Again Eric refused to answer the detective. Andy held his pen tighter and ground his molars.

"I didn't see any other cars outside."

This Eric did answer.

"I walked." Sookie was sure he had flown.

"Walked?"

  
"If you have trouble with the concept maybe you should find a dictionary and look it up."

Andy's eyes bulged and his face turned red. Gran pressed her lips together and tried to look disapproving. Tara wiped at her nose to hide her smile. Lafayette didn't even try to hide his hum of appreciation and laughter.

Before Andy could rant about people obstructing justice and not respecting him, everyone's attention was drawn to a commotion on the porch.

"Kevin, get the hell off!"

It was Jason. He came back into the house with as must bluster as he had earlier in the evening. He stopped briefly and stared into the kitchen at the pool of dried blood and footprints that were made easier to see once the coroner got rid of the body. He turned quickly toward the living room and made a beeline for his loved ones, guilt and shame etched on his face and posture.

Andy had not learned any lessons or manners in the last few seconds.

"Wait just a minute there, Stackhouse."

Eric could feel Sookie tense and was about to speak up and put that pudgy civil servant in his place once and for all when Jason beat him to it.

"Andy, shut the fuck up!" The young man balled his fists at his side. "If you'd gotten your head out of your ass maybe none of this would a happened! Why don't you take your fucking badge and all the respect it gets you and move out of the goddamn way so I can check on my sister?"

Eric might have to reassess his opinion about the Stackhouse brother. He was a racist redneck without manners or brains, but apparently he had just as much of an old-world view as Eric. He protected his woman folk.

"Sorry about the language, Gran," Jason apologized before he promptly fell to his knees in front of Sookie.

He held her around the middle and rubbed his face into her stomach. He was crying or at least as near to it as could be. His words came out garbled to begin with and were more muffled in Sookie's shirt. Sookie let go of Eric's hand and moved it into her brother's hair, stroking.

"Jason, honey? I can't understand you."

He lifted his face up. His eyes, the same shape and color as Sookie's, brimming with water.

"I'm so sorry, Sook. I didn't know."

"None of us did."

"I'm such an idiot." This was true. "I made a promise after I got arrested that second time that, even though I knew I didn't do it, that I would change if I got out of that mess. And I just came out worse. I treated you and Gran and everybody…" He pulled back and wiped at his eyes and nose before taking his sister's hand. "But I promise. This time I promise for real. I'm gonna be better. I'll start going to church and stop sleeping around and drinking and everything."

Tara and Lafayette both made noises at his last statement and Gran shot them a look. She turned back to her grandson.

"Jason, dear, get up off the floor." He obliged and took a seat on the coffee table behind him. "We all know you can be a bit of a trial. But you should want to be a better person because it's the right thing for you not because you made a pact with our maker."

"I guess, Gran."

He looked so pitiful that Sookie had to get up and hug him. He hugged her back.

"I am sorry, Sook. Bout all the stuff I said to you. And for not being here."

"Oh, hush. I am tired of telling you people this but it is nobody else's fault but…" She choked on the name "René's. Seriously, I'm going to start charging money the number of times I have to say this."

…

It was well past four in the morning by the time Sookie made it back to her room. Jason was bunking down on the sofa. He had already been listing into sleep before she came upstairs. Eric had given his goodbyes for the second time and took his leave. Sookie knew better. Tara and Lafayette shooed both her and Gran upstairs, saying they would take care of the mess left in the kitchen. Gran had walked with Sookie to the younger woman's door and pulled her into a hug.

"You are my treasure, Sookie. God delivered you to this life, perfect. He didn't want you back with him so soon." This absolution didn't ease her guilt any less.

Sookie shut the door to her room. She looked at her hands for a silent minute. They looked so small and fragile. Very human. She shook her head and made for her window. She opened the window and unlatched the screen.

"I know you're out there." She didn't have to speak loudly. He would hear. Eric appeared in her room before she even blinked, a breeze blowing around them. "The sun'll be up soon. You shouldn't be here. I already got a house full of people worrying over me."

"They care about you." He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch. He paused so long before he spoke again that she wasn't sure he would. "I care about you."

She hugged him, her eyes prickling with tears. Damnit! She had been trying so hard not to cry anymore tonight.

"Don't do that," he said. "It makes me feel…disturbingly human."

"Yeah, me too," she sniffled. "Right now I kind of like that." She pulled back and craned her neck to see his face. His eyes looked like blue flames in the dark.

"Eric, I lit up."

Eric spoke English better than most professed Englishman did. Still at times certain lingo confused him. He thought that he must have missed some new saying. It didn't cross his mind that Sookie was being literal until she explained what had happened in the kitchen during her attack.

"So, it's not like something that happens when people take vampire blood?"

"No. You would be stronger and faster. You would not gain the power of photokinesis."

"Huh?"

"The power to control and manipulate light."

"You could just say that to begin with. I already know you're the smartest person in the room." She smiled briefly before getting serious again. "So it's me. Fairy me maybe?"

He didn't answer her, but looked thoughtful.

"But this is the first time it's happened. If I was born with this ability don't you think it would've surfaced before this?"

"You were in mortal danger."

"Yeah but I've…okay maybe I haven't been in that kind of trouble before but still. It could be your blood. That woke it up or whatever."

"If so it's gudagåva."

"And for those of us who don't speak 20 languages?"

"Sent by the gods."

  
"Well I don't think so. I haven't got enough stuff to deal with by reading minds, now I got light jumping out of my hands?"

"It saved your life."

"And I'm grateful for it, but I'm also freaking out. What happens if next time I'm at work and somebody thinks something that really gets my hackles up and I send them flying through the wall of the bar?"

"You want to know if this will keep happening? If you can control it?" She nodded. "Sookie, I can look into it. But your people are long thought to be extinct. They very well may be. The fae blood in you is diluted."

"But I'm still the most delicious thing you've ever tasted," she teased. Joking was good, better than having her cry. "There's got to be something though. A book? A self-help manual maybe?"

"I doubt it. Fairies were even more secretive than vampires. It will take me some time to find anything of real value about them. I doubt I'll even have time to get someone to look into before I have to go to my rest for the day."

"I don't need to know right now. Actually I'd like to put off thinking about it, about anything. I just need to decompress."

"Of course." He pulled back but his hands still rested on her back. "I should go and let you rest. Call me if anything comes up or…for whatever reason."

He did not like this. This uncertainty. He hated feelings of any kind and in the course of four days this little mostly-human had woken up emotions in him that he had thought he buried with his human death.

"Wait, no." She stepped closer to him, holding onto his jacket, afraid he might fly out the window. "I didn't mean it like that. I'll still sign the contract and everything. Maybe we could just put off the blood exchange a little bit. I do need to decompress but I can do that with you. I thought maybe we could go out or something. Not like a date! I mean unless you want? Though I don't think I could put up with the stress of having to get ready to go on a date with you—."

"Sookie." He smiled at her.

"I'm rambling again."

"Just a little."

"I just meant…I care about you too. And it would help me, seeing you. I want to see you. Be with you."

He pulled her closer and his hand tangled in her hair.

"Well than Ms. Stackhouse, I am at your service. What would you like to do?"

  
She thought about it. The idea of going to the movies with Eric was just laughable, besides there was nothing out she wanted to see. An idea popped into her head.

"We could go for a drive!"

  
"A drive?"

  
"Yeah. I was only in your car that one time and I wasn't really paying attention. It's supposed to be a full moon tomorrow. It'll be perfect for a drive. No pressure." Why the hell did she have to say that? Her brain really needed to pay better attention about what it let her say.

"As you wish. Dawn will be here soon."

His hand was still stroking her hair. He bent down and as he did she raised her face for him. His kiss was so gentle it was maddening for her. She pulled back before either of them would have liked.

"You don't have time for that, Mister. Now scoot."

She pushed him towards the window. He floated, keeping a grip on the sill.

"Oh, Sookie."

"Hmm?"

"It's most definitely is a date."

 


	9. Oh You're All I Taste At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the Andrew Belle song In My Veins

 

Sookie slept much later than the previous day, waking up intermittently. She had only one nightmare about René that was blurry and quickly pushed away. The rest of her dreams had her waking up gasping for quite another reason. Her shower would definitely be a cold one.

Being a good Christian girl she always felt guilty about touching herself. And she never did so in the light of day. But the chill of the shower was not helping. That last dream had been way too intense.

_She could hear running water not far off. A stream or a river? She was outside but still in bed. Not her bed. Softer and bigger. The sheets were the same midnight blue as the sky. They felt unbelievable against her bare skin. She could see the stars through the trees. They had never looked brighter or closer. She felt that if she reached out she could capture one of the bright jewels in her palm._

_"So beautiful," she breathed, taking in the sky._

_"Just what I was thinking."_

_She turned around to see Eric, close and just as naked as she._

_"You're not even looking at the stars, silly."_

_He reached out one of his large hands and ran it down her neck and over her chest. Her heart rate immediately picked up and her inner walls clenched._

_"Oh, the stars. Is that what we're talking about?"_

_He tweaked her nipple before palming her tan breast. His lips and tongue scored over her neck. She moaned his name and tried to cinch her legs together but he wouldn't let her. He rolled further onto her and placed one of his thighs between hers._

_"Eric…we were…talking about something weren't we?"_

_His blunt human teeth nipped at her chin._

_"Does it matter?"_

_His hand left her breast and traveled the landscape of her body coming to rest at her mound. He rubbed two fingers along her slit and growled in pleasure at the wetness he found. His fingers moved higher to the small bundle of nerves above._

_"…No…Oh God!"_

_He applied the slightest pressure on her clit and it sent a shudder through her whole body. She grabbed at his shoulders._

_"You're still able to talk coherently. I must be doing something wrong."_

_The pressure and movement of his fingers increased. Her gasps and groans were swallowed by his mouth. She sucked at his tongue. His fingers fell away but were quickly replaced by his thumb. The missing fingers found their rightful place along her slit. He ran them over her folds, coating them in her juices, before promptly pushing them inside her._

_She broke the kiss, finding it hard to breathe even though it was a dream. His fingers started pumping a jagged tempo. The stars overhead shimmered and seemed to glow brighter. She could feel the burn of her gathering orgasm. Sookie raised herself to meet his thrusts but he used his legs to keep her against the bed. His other hand went to her hair. He pulled it gently to greater expose her neck._

_"Be patient, lover."_

_He licked her pulse point then sucked it. His fingers were still moving too slow for her taste._

_"Eric! Please. Please."_

_It must be a dream if she actually damned her pride in such a way by begging._

_"So impatient."_

_She heard the click of his fangs coming down as his fingers and thumb moved with inhuman speed against and in her._

_"Yes."_

_His fangs pierced the skin of her throat, the stars started falling from the sky, and Sookie came undone._

There was a loud banging on the door followed by a calling of her name.

"Cheese and rice! Jason, I'm in the shower!"

"Sorry, Sook," her brother said from behind the door. "We all heard the water in the pipes. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. Lafayette's made some of his chili for lunch. Though I guess for you it's breakfast."

"Fine. Yes. Whatever. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Kay. Just thought I'd warn you Arlene's here too. Gran and Tara got her to calm down but she looks about ready to start tearing up again any second."

Great. Talk about a mood killer.

. . .

Before Sookie could even make it off the last step of the stairs Arlene was on her.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Please forgive me. I had no idea, Sookie. I swear!"

"I know, Arlene. None of us did."

Arlene's mascara and foundation had run and dried making her look like a clown. Sookie guided herself and Arlene toward the living area, where Tara and Jason were. Sam must have arrived sometime in the last few minutes because he came out of the kitchen where Gran and Lafayette were. He was relieved to see her and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. Even after all he had said to her in the last few days she was hesitant to just let go of the friendship she believed she had with him.

Sookie sat down on the couch and Arlene quickly followed, taking Sookie's hand in a death grip.

"I mean you think you know somebody, but you never do! Everything was a lie. His name, his accent."

"His real name was Drew Marshall," Tara supplied.

Eric's information had been right.

"He killed his sister," Sookie said.

Everyone else had already learned this but she could hear their surprised thoughts at her knowing.

"I saw it. When he was trying…" It was true she had seen his sister's death. It would take too long to explain how she really knew who René was.

"Oh God!" Arlene hugged her hard again. "I swear, Sookie. Next time I meet a man I want you to dig deep into his mind and tell me every little thing!"

  
"Um…Arlene, I'm not really comfortable with that."

Gran called from above them.

"Dear," she spoke to Arlene. "You can see she's fine. Everyone's emotions are still running high. Why don't you take some tea in the kitchen before you have to get back to your children."

Sookie mouthed a thank you to Gran. Sam looked like he was about to take Arlene's spot on the couch when Lafayette beat him to it, swooping in with a bowl of chili.

"The girl got brutalized and just took a marathon nap. She needs something in her stomach, so back off bossman."

Sam conceded and took a seat across from them.

Sookie hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took her first bite. Everyone was eyeing her. She was probably eating like a pig but she didn't car.

"If y'all got queasy stomachs don't watch me eat."

"It's not that," Jason said. "Your face."

Tara slugged him in the arm.

"Ow." Sookie put her spoon back in the bowl. Her face? It felt fine. Her bruises. They had healed. Shoot. "Last night you looked like you were auditioning for a horror movie, Sook."

"Now it looks like you shooting a Maybelline commercial," Lafayette said.

Sam balked at this new information. He inhaled loudly through his nose. Was he sniffing?

"Sookie," he said, looking much less friendly than a moment ago. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Anything you got to say to her we can all hear, Sam," Tara said. Sam was about to retort back but Sookie cut him off.

"Sam, anything you want to tell me can wait until I come in for work tomorrow right? I really just want to relax now."

"What? Work? Sook you don't—."

"You closed the bar today right? I mean you had to. One waitress dead, the other attacked, the other's boyfriend a murderer. More than one day though is kinda bad business sense."

"Yeah…Well I kind of have a new applicant. But Sookie you shouldn't–."

She held up her hand to cut him off.

"I want to work, Sam. Lord knows I can't lose the hours." She looked around the room and made contact with the other concerned faces. "I will not let the horrible things that have happened to me define how I live."

Sam looked like he wanted to argue with her but Gran, Wonder Woman herself, stepped in.

"Samuel, I'm sure you'll agree that Sookie has been through a trail and needs all the rest and relaxation she can get today before work tomorrow. I'm sure you understand."

The older woman led Sam and Arlene right out the door with the finesse only a Southern woman could. Whatever Sam wanted to talk about Sookie was sure she would be less than enthused to hear.

…

Gran had chased Jason off soon after this. He had already called into work for the day and he should be allowed to enjoy it. He threatened to come back for dinner so Sookie had to admit that she had plans for the evening anyway. Gran seemed pleased that Sookie would be spending time with Eric again. Jason tensed but didn't say anything. Lafayette grinned and Tara had a look in her eyes that Sookie didn't know how to interpret.

Now Tara was upstairs napping and Lafayette had to run home to take care of some business. Sookie was sure it was the less than legal kind. She really would have to talk to him soon about the V dealing.

Gran sat at the kitchen table reading a book. Sookie hovered, finally deciding to get herself a glass of lemonade to busy herself.

She had told Eric that she did not want to think about her fairy problem anytime soon but their conversation from the previous night nagged at her. And she was keeping so much from Gran. Not really lying exactly because she didn't even know anything. Still she felt that if the older woman knew all that Sookie was keeping inside she would be hurt that Sookie had not trusted her with it.

Sookie set her glass on the kitchen table and sat down across from her grandmother.

"Hey Gran."

"Are you feeling alright, Sookie? Would you like some more chili? Or I could make you something else?"

  
"No, I'm good. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Gran set her book down and waited with the her normal patience that rivaled that of all the saints. Sookie bit her lip. "You know…my disability..."

Adele sat up straighter and her posture became tense.

"What about it, dear?"

"Well…Do you think…I mean…Did anybody else in our family have anything like it?"

  
Adele stared at her for a long time and Sookie was positive that she should have kept her mouth shut. Finally Adele spoke.

"Your grandfather. He knew things."

"Grandpa Earl?" Adele nodded. "What kind of things? You mean he was like me?"

"I believe so. We never really discussed it. He saved his brother's life once. He said that was the only time he was grateful for whatever it was that God had given to him. He called it a curse." Sookie sat back, shocked. "I know you might want to get mad at me from not telling you any of this before, but we didn't talk about it. Corbett didn't even really know about what his daddy could do. And then Earl…" Her eyes became misty and Sookie reached out her hand. "Earl disappeared before I even knew you were exactly like him. He had told me how horrible his childhood was. I just wanted you to try and live a normal life."

"But I'm not normal, Gran." Five days ago Sookie would have disagreed with this statement. Yes she had a disability and yes she was still a virgin at twenty-five, but her life was still very mundane.

"I'm not mad, Gran. At least not at you. It would of just really helped to know that I wasn't the only one who had this." She waved her hand around her head. Gran squeezed Sookie's hand. "What about anybody else? Grandpa Earl's brother or his parents?"

"His brother… No not Francis. I only met your great grandmother a handful of times before she died. I never met your great grandfather."

"Well, what do you know about him?"

  
"Not much, Sookie. He left or died before your father was even born."

"Well which was it? Did he die or leave?"

  
"I don't know, Sookie. Your grandfather didn't like to talk about it. It pained his mother too much." Adele stopped and stared hard at her granddaughter. "Why all these questions all of a sudden?"

"Um…"

"You're afraid that Mr. Northman only likes you for your mind?"

Sookie had to stifle a laugh at this. Eric definitely didn't want her just for her mind. Now that Gran was bringing it up though her self esteem issues were kicking to the service. Yes he was sexually attracted to her. Or was it her blood? Could he just be romancing her to make it easier to use her for her telepathy?

"Sookie." Adele knew her granddaughter's way of thinking better than anybody. She knew from the look on the younger woman's face that she would have to talk her down off of whatever ledge she was building up in her mind. "Whatever your…abilities it is not worth putting up with your brother, elderly grandmother, and less than agreeable friend for an evening." Now Sookie did laugh. "Tara told me about you working for him. You're old enough to make your own decisions about that and I trust your judgment. Now I don't know much about vampires but I don't think he would make such a fuss over you simply to secure your services. If you can't see that than you're not as smart as I think you are."

…

It was a half hour before dark and Sookie stood in front of the full length mirror in her room. Tara and Lafayette lay sprawled on her bed, a stack of old Reader's Digests between them. There were already several items of clothing strewn around Sookie's feet.

"Sookie, just pick something," Tara ordered.

"Leave the girl alone," Lafayette said. "You want help, Vampire Bait?"

  
"Why the hell you calling her that?"

"Well she is."

Tara had to agree with this. Sookie ignored them. She really needed to pick something. Why did Eric have to say it was a date? That put too much pressure on it. Who was she kidding? She'd be doing the same thing if he said he wanted to see her for an interview.

"You gonna sleep with him?" Tara asked.

"Tara!" Sookie immediately dropped the black floral print top she'd been holding.

"Course she is," Lafayette answer. "Question is how long she's gonna make him wait."

Sookie immediately started to blush.

"You two can leave now."

  
"Jason said he read in a Hustler that everyone should sleep with a vampire at least once," Tara said.

"It ain't all that it's cracked up to be," Lafayette said.

Both girls stared wide eyed at him.

"What vampire you been sleeping with?" His cousin asked.

"Ain't my sex life we're talking bout. Sookie chose a damn outfit. We need time to do your hair."

"Lafayette, you can't just say something like that—."

"Oh yes I cans. Now scoot and pick something or Lala will do it for you. Something your vampire can really sink his teeth into."

…

Eric had texted that he had to take care of some business real quick at Fangtasia but that he should be there no later than 8 pm. Sookie smiled at the fact that a vampire texted. The message was not heartening.

"Oh great, the pacing again," Tara groaned from her spot on the couch.

Gran had already left for her book club but made sure that Sookie understood the importance of giving her regards to Eric. Lafayette was gone as well, citing that he had his own life unlike some people (Tara). Jason had not made good on his promise to reappear.

Sookie had finally chosen a (surprise, surprise) sundress to wear. It was mustard yellow and strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice had a row of decorative buttons on it and the skirt stopped inches above her knees. She had decided to wear her hair up in a butterfly clip.

"You are gonna sleep with him arentcha?"

Sookie stopped her pacing.

"I don't know." She really didn't. She wanted to. God did she want to. "I've only known him a week. Not even. Five days. A work week!"

"I've slept with guys I didn't know five hours."

  
"Well I'm not you!" Sookie covered her mouth. "I didn't mean it like that, Tara."

Tara waved her off.

"Bitch, I know that. I ain't gonna try to talk you out of anything. You seem to do that enough yourself." She paused before she spoke again. "You gonna let him bite you?"

  
Sookie thought back to her dream. She had been scared that second night when he had almost bit her, but in her dream it had seemed so…pleasurable.

"I don't know." She continued pacing.

…

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Pam asked. "Hot date?"

Eric ignored her as he shut his computer down.

"Oh my God."

"Pam," he warned.

  
"You are going on a date!" She actually threw back her head to laugh. "And she still hasn't slept with you? If she doesn't give it up to you tonight I am sending her a diamond bracelet from Tiffany's."

"Watch the bar," he growled. Pam blurred in front of him before he could leave.

"So do I get to meet her yet?"

"You already met her."

"Yes, back when I thought she was just some chit that had bad taste in men and fashion. She's traded up in one area at least." She pouted. She actually fucking pouted. "You already met her family. Did you say hi to the brother from me by the way?"

"Himlen sparar jag svär jag kommer döda dig."

"Okay, okay. Seriously though. When is the last time a human, mostly-human anyway, has held your attention this long." She quickly added, "Without sex."

He glared at her. She was making it an annoying habit to be right all the time.

"Come on. This is the closest you will ever see me begging you for something."

"What about the time you asked permission to make Coco Chanel into a vampire?"

  
"That was over fifty years ago and I'm still not over it by the way. This is you though. You have feelings for this girl! It's not fair that I'm out of the fucking loop here. I won't even give you a list of things I want you to get for me while you're in New Orleans."

She was two seconds away from stomping her foot he was sure.

"Fine. You can become better acquainted with Sookie... and her Grandmother. I want you to watch over them while I'm at court."

Pam's smirk immediately fell.

"I said that I wanted to meet the girl again not be her fucking bodyguard."

  
"Du kommer att göra detta." He shoved her to the side. "And you will be on your best behavior."

She knew from his tone of voice that she had used up her allotted time for bitching. She bowed her head.

"Yes, Master."

…

Thanks to the vampire blood in her system Sookie heard the car before it even hit the gravel driveway. She grabbed her clutch purse and turned to Tara.

"Did you want to say hi at all?"

"Uh, that'd be a no. Go on. Just come back before morning. I do not want to have that conversation with Gran."

Sookie still had no idea whether she would still be a virgin at the end of this night. Not until she saw him step out of his car.

She was on him in an instant. Sookie was glad she had decided to wear heels. It made it that much easier to reach up and bring his mouth down to hers. He was surprised but would have been insane to stop her. Her body fit snug and warm against him. His hand massaged her ass through the thin fabric of her dress. She made a mewling sound, opening her mouth wider for him. She eventually pulled back, her chest heaving. The smile she gave him was like sunlight.

"Gran wanted me to give her apologies for not being here to see you again." He smirked.

"That was from your grandmother?"

  
"No." Her laugh. By the gods if she didn't yield to him soon… "She'd just kill me if I forgot to give you her regards."

She pulled him back down for another round. He rolled them so that she was between his body and the car. His one hand held tight to her waist while the other trailed under her skirt to stroke her thigh. She pulled back again, which he really didn't like if his growl indicated anything.

"Eric…" He kissed along her jaw and cheek until he reached her ear. He sucked on the lobe. "I changed my mind."

That stopped him.

"You don't want to go out?"

"No. I meant about the blood exchange."

…

"You have a pool!"

They were at the house he spent most of his downtime in. It was actually the closest one between Bon Temps and Shreveport. He liked it because the nearest neighbor was miles off. Sookie had known that Eric was no pauper. The fact that his house had a gate and that it looked like it could double for a hotel clued her into how much he was not a pauper. The entryway was almost double the size of the entire downstairs of Gran's house.

Eric watched her skirt around the downstairs, feeling her emotions. She was awed but also intimidated. She didn't speak until she looked out the glass sliding doors into the backyard.

"You can go for a swim if you like."

Sookie, her hair down, body wet…

"Maybe next time." His chest felt heavy at her words and his fangs ached to drop. She turned away from the door. "Does Pam live here with you?"

"Like me she has several of her own residences. She does have a room here for those occasions that she decides to grace me with her presence."

"So you live here all alone?" She spread her arms out wide. "That's crazy. You must have a lot of people over." She hoped she didn't sound as jealous as she thought. Except he would know because he could feel her emotions. Darn it!

"Sookie, the only people I have over at any of my houses are Pam and my day man. And now you." This confession made her warm low in her stomach.

He couldn't offer her anything to eat since the only thing in the refrigerator were bags of donor blood. He would have to leave a note for his day man, Bobby, to stock this house and a few others with an assortment of foods from now on. Eric would have to find out what foods she liked. Pam would have laughed at him if she was here. Honestly what was happening to him? Not only was he having feelings for a human he was actively going out of his way to see to her comfort.

"I'm fine. I ate before we left." Their Bond, which would only be made stronger by the end of the night, was flooded with Sookie's jitters. "So how do we do this thing?"

  
"Wait here." He blurred out of the room and back before she could say anything. He was holding a familiar looking packet envelope in his hands. He handed it to her. "The new contract. You said you wanted to look it over and sign it before we did the blood exchange."

She hadn't thought he had time to get it revised but apparently his people worked fast. He no doubt paid them well. She opened the envelope and took the packet of papers out.

"Do you have a pen?" She furrowed her brow at a thought. "I don't have to sign it in blood do I?"

He smiled.

"No. But don't you want to look it over before you sign it?"

"No. I trust you."

He got that heavy feeling in his chest again. He blurred back out and came back with a pen. She took it and flipped the contract to the last page. She bent over the dark wood and glass coffee table and signed the allotted spaces. She handed the contract and the pen back to him with a smile.

"There you go. You're stuck with me for at least a year. And I have to say, as of right now, you're my favorite boss."

"What a coincidence. You're my favorite employee." He threw the contract and the pen on the coffee table. He took her hand and led her to the couch.

He sat back near the very end of the couch against the arm. He spread his legs apart and explained that the easiest way to do the exchange was for her to lay back against him. She didn't question him. She kicked off her shoes and climbed between his legs, scooting until her back was plastered to his front. He was already hard and he thought this would probably be his permanent state whenever he was this close to her. He believed he could get drunk off her scent. A few strands of her luminous hair had escaped her clip and he stroked them. He listened to her pulse, an angry tattoo just beneath her skin.

"Sookie, if you don't want to do this—."

"I do want. I just…Will it hurt?"

"No. The vampire decides whether or not the bite will inflict pain." He caressed the side of her neck. "I will never hurt you, Sookie."

"I know." She did know. She believed it more than anything else. She took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm ready."

She heard the click of his fangs and a crunching sound. A second later she found his wrist, open and weeping crimson in front of her. Wrapping both hands around his arm she brought his wrist to her lips and began to suck slowly at the wound. His blood tasted sweeter than her memory of it.

Eric's other arm went around Sookie's waist. He nuzzled and licked along the side of her neck. His fangs pierced her skin and she started at the strangeness of it. He sealed his lips tight over the wound, not willing to spill a drop, and gently pulled her blood into his mouth. Sookie relaxed and groaned as she continued to pull at his wrist. Eric gave his own grunt of appreciation. Her blood tasted of sunlight and life itself. Her growing arousal just made it that much sweeter.

His erection rubbed against her back. Her panties were soaked and with each sip they took from each other she could feel her orgasm building. It threatened to be a big one and he wasn't even touching her anywhere below the waist.

She knew the wound in his wrist would close soon and she didn't want it too. She wanted as much of him inside her as possible. She bit down, but her teeth were too rounded and her bite too soft. This seemed to spur Eric on however. The hand at her waist tightened and the cadence of his hips increased. This sent Sookie's climax crashing through her. She went rigid in his arms and bit down harder on his wrist as it hit. Her vision blurred and she might have even gone blind for a few seconds. As her body relaxed and shuddered with the afterglow she was dimly aware of Eric crying out his own release with his fangs still buried in her neck.

He released his grip on her neck and even though his blood in her system would heal the wounds, he licked around the punctures securing every last spilled drop. He leaned further back down the couch and pulled Sookie with him.

When she finally came back to herself she realized she was leaning with her side to Eric's front and that he had released her hair from the clip. He was stroking her hair and whispering to her in what she assumed was Swedish.

"Min lilla älskling. Min lilla undra. Det kommer att bli bra."

She reached out her hand and tangled her fingers in his own golden locks.

"Eric, that was…" She stopped and concentrated. "You said the Blood Bond wouldn't happen until the third time."

"Yes."

"But I can feel you in my head. Not a lot. It's like you're a shadow."

"That happens with any blood exchange. It will fade in time if we do not repeat the process the two more times." He could feel her curiosity and that she was alarmed. "I am sorry if it upsets you."

Amazement and lightheartedness crashed through his end of the bond a second before she shimmed herself to straddle his lap. Her hands cupped his face.

"It doesn't. Fair play and all."

She bent down and kissed him. He was instantly hard again and the fact that she smelled like sunlight and her own cum was not going to help him keep calm. His hands instantly went to her hips and his fingers dug into the fabric and soft flesh. She whimpered and nibbled at his lips as he pressed her down harder against his erection. She locked her knees down tighter and wiggled in response. It was his turn to break a kiss.

"Sookie, you have to stop or I won't be able to."

She arched away from him and let the fingers of both hands dance down his chest. Her smile was blinding. Like a warm summer's day long ago when his heart had still beaten and the sun shining off the wheat was almost unbearable to see.

"Then don't."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric spoke a lot of Swedish this time around.
> 
> Himlen sparar jag svär jag kommer döda dig.= Heavens save you I swear I will kill you.
> 
> Du kommer att göra detta. = You will do this.
> 
> Min lilla älskling. Min lilla undra. Det kommer att bli bra= My little love. My little wonder. It will be alright.


	10. You Feel Just Like The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Sara Bareilles song The Light.

 

He led her up to the second floor. Well really he carried her as her legs were fused around his hips. She briefly wondered at how he was able to captain them to the room without really looking where he was going but she pushed it aside in favor of luxuriating in the feel of his lips and hands.

He only set her down once they got into the room. It was pitch dark and she immediately missed his body pressed against hers. A small lamp by the bedside clicked on. Eric was beside her again in an instant. His hands and lips resumed their placement on her. She found herself on her back in the large bed.

God, what he was doing to her? She had to stop though before they went further. She wanted to just put off her thoughts and what she wanted to say. It would just be so much easier to pretend nothing had happened.

"Eric, wait."

She pushed at his shoulders. He groaned and pulled away. She sat up on the bed, backing up until her back was against the headboard.

"But you said…" She wanted to laugh at his face. And that made her want to cry. She should just keep her mouth shut. He could feel her agony and indecision. "Sookie…"

"No. I do want to. Be with you. I just…" She couldn't look him in the eyes. "You've been so…so wonderful.Everything with you is so wonderful. And I know that I'm probably going to wreck it. But I want to tell you things about myself too. I want to tell you everything. Even if it hurts."

As she told him what happened with her Uncle Bartlett she could feel from their little bond his concern for her growing but it was also coupled with an intense rage.

  
"It was just words in his head. I told Gran before anything could happen and she ran him off. It could've been worse. Please don't get angry about it. It happened so long ago. I'm over it."

Mostly. She had meant it when she told her friends and family about not wanting her bad experiences to taint her life. It was easier said then done though. She wished he would say something. She flinched when he finally did speak.

His voice came out harsher than he wanted. His anger at the inhuman monster that could abuse her as a child was too great.

"Jag kommer att göra honom betala för din smärta."

"I've ruined it haven't I?"

"No, Sookie." His voice softened and he reached out a hand to caress her cheek. "You could never ruin anything."

He bent forward and kissed her lips softly. Then her eyes, quelling the tears that  had been threatening to fall.

"Min älskare, var inte ledsen."

He kissed along her forehead. His words reverberated in her bones. She didn't know what he was saying but it made her worries and anguish dissolve.

"I think I might have to learn Swedish." She felt his smile against her temple.

"I can give you your first lesson now." His hand combed through her hair. "Hår."

His thumb came to rub against her bottom lip.

"Läppar." His hand moved to grip her neck as his lips took hers. The kiss was long and wet. "Kyss."

She didn't know what was turning her on more, his voice or his accompanying actions. Her blood heated in her veins and she was finding it hard to breathe. He kissed down the column of her throat.

"Nacke."

She lifted her arms to allow him to take her dress off. His eyes raked over her newly exposed skin. It still wasn't enough. Her strapless bra was easily disposed of intact. Her panties were another matter. She squealed at hearing the fabric rip but quickly forgot her outrage at seeing his face. He looked like he could eat her up, which he literally could if he wanted. She tried to cover herself but he growled.

"Inga," he rumbled. "No." He made her lay her hands flat on the bed. "You are beautiful. Vacker. Never cover yourself in front of me."

His eyes burned so intense that she couldn't muster the words to sass him and tell him he wasn't the boss of her. Except he kind of was.

It was a strange sensation that the reality of her body matched what he had pictured in his mind so precisely. He wanted her too much. Wanted to subject her to every craving and impulse he had. She was too innocent yet. He could wait. There would be more nights. Hundreds more.

He continued his examination of her newly exposed skin with a more hands on approach. He kissed down her chest to her breasts, careful to keep his fangs in check. There would be time to mark her later. He kissed, licked, and nipped at the skin of her perfect globes until they were quivering like puppies. Finally he closed his mouth over one of the perfect pink nipples. She cried low in the back of her throat as he laved and sucked at the sweet tip. Every stroke of his tongue shot bolts of fire to Sookie's core. She clawed at the bed sheets and clasped her thighs together trying to get some sort of friction. He released her nipple only to begin an assault on the other one. She clenched her thighs tighter.

"Eric, please!"

"Shhh, lover. It'll be easier this way."

Sookie was a virgin but not an idiot. She just couldn't imagine that she could be any wetter than right now.

He kissed between her breasts and further down over her abdominal muscles and stomach. His tongue dipped into her navel and he was rewarded with a pant of his name. He would never get sick of hearing her say it in that breathy voice or hearing her scream it.

His strong hands gently pried her legs apart and kept a firm grip on her thighs to keep her from closing them again. He took in the sandy curls and glistening pink flesh and knew he was staring at Valhalla. He blew across her heated flesh and she bucked but his hands kept her lower body steadfastly on the bed. He breathed her in and his fangs ached to drop. He gave her slit a lazy lick. Then another, longer and stronger. Sweeter than honey. Sweeter than her blood even.

"Eric!"

Her hands released the sheets and thrust into his hair. Her grip was just this side of painful but he ignored it. He swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

Sookie's vision became unfocused as her climax hit her. Her thighs pressed holding Eric's head in place and her hands tugged tighter in his hair. She was still shuddering violently in the aftershock when she noticed that Eric was now laying next to her completely naked with a hand still stroking between her thighs. She let her dizzy eyes roam over him. He was perfect. An Adonis, or whoever the Nordic version of that guy was. She had been right about his chest. Her hands itched to touch the pale skin and feel the sparse soft hair growing over his pectorals and abdomen. Her eyes traveled lower.

Okay that whole hands and feet size being an indicator thing was true. Her face flushed at the idea of fitting his gracious plenty inside her but also from the attention he was giving her downstairs with his hand. She could already feel the beginnings of another orgasm.

"Uh…Eric. I don't know…That is, I don't think this is gonna work."

"Trust me, lover." He gently slipped a finger inside her. There was a slight sting from the stretching this caused. His finger was longer and larger than any of hers. He moved it gently within her, testing. "You were made for this. For me."

He slipped another finger in and she gasped at the pleasure-pain of it. He moved them smoothly and it wasn't long before she was cross eyed and quaking again. If this was what he could do with just his lips and hands she wasn't sure she would live through the actual sex act.

When she came back down to earth he was hovering over her. Her hands immediately went to his broad shoulder. She could feel the head of his cock against her core. He rubbed it along her. She bit her lip and moaned. When he spoke his voice was surprisingly calm and gentle. She could tell from the little part of him she had in her mind that he was close to the edge of his control.

"Sookie." She had said she wanted this but he needed to hear her say the words again.

"Yes." She reached up and kissed him. Soft and sweetly.

He rubbed against her again, lubricating himself in her juices before pushing the first inch of himself slowly inside her.

"Välsignad Freja."

Her tightness and heat. He had had virgins before, though it had been awhile, but none of them had felt like this. And he wasn't even fully sheathed.

"Don't stop," she crooned. He obliged pushing in several more inches until he felt her maidenhead. He hesitated, a precedent, before pushing the rest of the way in. He groaned. Her walls pulsed around him, gnawing at his already fraying control. The need to thrust in and out was visceral but he held off.

Sookie went rigid. She knew that there would be pain, she just hadn't expected it to be so much. She could feel her eyes start to mist. Eric leaned down and showered kisses and endearments over her.

"Sookie, min älskare. It will be alright. It will pass."

And it did. The pain was settling into a dull throb. She blinked her eyes clear.

"It's fine. I'm okay. Please."

He started slow. Meant to go slow. But her muscles gripped him perfectly. He had been speaking the truth. She was made for this. For him. Her legs clasped tighter around his hips and mewling sounds came sweeter than any music from her throat. She began to thrust softly, unsure of her movements. His fangs were down and she reached out her fingers to touch them. She stretched to expose the column of her neck more.

"You can bite me again, if you want."

"Later. This isn't about that." Another precedent.

He could hear his blood inside her calling to him. Singing. She was close. So close. She cried out. Her nails dug into his back and her feet locked together behind him. Still he didn't let up.

"Eric." She was trembling and sweating. Another orgasm was already building on top of the previous. "I can't take it. Please."

"You can. You're stronger than you think. Sookie, don't close your eyes. Look at me, lover."

She climaxed again. She lost count of how many this was. The important thing was that this time she was not alone in her pleasure.

"Sookie! Du är min. Mine!"

She didn't have the breath to argue with him. Even if she did she didn't know if she would. It wasn't that she had waited 25 years to have sex. It was him. She had waited all those long years for him.

Eric rolled off onto his back and pulled her with him. Her head rested over where his unbeating heart was. His cold body helped cool down her feverish one. Like downstairs, he seemed to recover first. His hand drew lazy circles up and down her back as he waited for her to calm. After several minutes she was finally able to speak.

"Is it always like this?"

"No." She waited for him to elaborate, afraid she might have done something wrong. She really had no idea how much she affected him. "This was the best."

She snorted and narrowed her eyes at him.

"When you're flattering someone you're supposed to make it believable."

"I'm completely serious."

"Whatever." She rolled away from him, no doubt punishing him for what she thought was a lie. She winced at her soreness. "Will your blood do it's magic first-aid thing?"

"Mostly. The superficial aches but for that one..."

His fangs clicked down and he pierced his finger. She squeaked as he slid his bleeding digit up inside her. He swirled his finger and the dull ache immediately faded. Another swipe of her tight passage and the complete opposite of pain began to emerge.

"Eric," she moaned. She could see that he was more than ready to show her how serious he was about her skills. "You are going to kill me."

"No." He leaned down to kiss her neck. "I want to keep you around for a little while longer."

…

They joined and came apart two more times in the bed before moving into the bathroom.

"I don't think we're going to get clean if we take a shower together," Sookie said.

Even after all they had done to each other in the last few hours she found herself feeling shy about taking a shower with a man.

  
"Nonsense." He grinned at her. "You'll need me to reach all those hard to reach places for you."

His shower had to be bigger than her whole bathroom. He let her set the temperature since she was human. Her hand had barely left the handle when she found herself in his arms, her back pressed against rapidly steaming glass.

Her hips instinctively wrapped around him. He rubbed against her once before thrusting into her more than welcoming passage. He showed her how sweet it could be slow. She clung to his shoulders as the water absorbed into her skin. His hands grasped her ass as he placed kisses over her breasts and neck. His shallow thrusts made her see stars as it stoked her release. She came panting and calling his name.

He pulled her legs from around him and she set her feet back on the soggy shower floor. She slumped against his chest and winded her arms around him to help stay upright, her legs as steady as a newborn deer's. He reached behind her for the shampoo and began to wash her hair. She purred as he massaged her scalp. He helped her rinse her hair under the spray before grabbing for the soap. She was better able to stand now so he turned her around and began to work on her shoulders.

"I don't know why I was so afraid," she said.

His lathered hands moved up and down her back.

"Of this?"

"Of everything."

"You were almost murdered."

She could feel his stab of anger in her mind at the thought of what almost happened to her. He turned her to face him and began to wash her arms and upper chest. She could feel herself warming to his touch. Was this what it was like once you had sex? Or was it just him?

"I didn't mean it like that. And I know that'd I'd be stupid if I didn't fear some things, especially if I'm getting involved in your world. I just meant I've lived such a safe life. Cause I thought I had to if I wanted to stay sane. I never thought I'd be able to…" She trailed off.

His fingers ran over her stomach.

  
"Fuck somebody til you're blind?"

  
She slapped his chest and left her hand there to run over the muscles.

"You can stop talking nasty." He grinned at her and she couldn't hold back her own smile. "But yes."

"Well you did." His hand moved lower. "And you're going to keep doing so."

"You are definitely going to kill me. But I think I'll die happy."

…

She dozed lightly in the car on the way back to her home. Even with his blood in her system she was exhausted, bone weary. He could fill through their bond that she was content, sated.

He had not wanted to take her home.

"Quit pouting," she said. He was not pouting. "I'll stay some other time."

Her words filled him with more satisfaction than was right. Never, in all his thousand plus years, with countless lovers, had he ever felt this overwhelming need to keep one by his side until he died for the day. The thought was reckless and insane.

The car bumped over the gravel drive until it came to a stop. He would really need to do something about this driveway soon. Sookie blinked herself back into awareness. The front porch light was on but the rest of the house was dark. Tara had probably convinced Gran not to wait up, thank God.

"I have to go to New Orleans."

  
She was still in a sleep induced haze.

"What? Now?"

  
"No." Well duh. It was after three in the morning and the sun would be up in a couple of hours. "The Queens expecting me, along with the other Area Sheriffs, in two nights time. I can't get out of it."

At the mention of the Queen Eric saw Sookie pale and felt her dread.

"She's not…I mean you don't think…"

"It's not necessarily about you." Though she could feel his apprehension. Subtlety and planning ahead were not Sophie-Anne's style but he wouldn't put it past her to try something while she had him at court. "I want to have Pam come stay with you while I'm gone."

His Child would have to stay in a travel coffin, which would make her complain even more no doubt. After repaving the driveway he would need to convince Sookie to let him build a light tight room. Or he could just send someone out and deal with the consequences later.

"And I want to talk to your boss about not letting you work nights while I'm gone."

Sookie's eyes went wide. That was so not a good idea.

"I'll talk to Sam."

She didn't want to comply with these demands but she was scared. She didn't want to leave her home or friends and family. She didn't want to be taken away from Eric. Not that he owned her. Now that she thought about it that whole mine comment of his was starting to rub her the wrong way. She was her own person gosh darn it. If everything didn't go to hell while he was gone she was sure she'd have time to talk about it later with him.

Eric blurred out of the car and around to the passenger door opening it for her. He walked her to the porch.

"I'll talk to Gran about letting Pam stay over. She'll probably be ecstatic over the idea of having a vampire house guest. How old is Pam anyway?"

"A little over a century."

Sookie nodded at this information. The idea of having Pam stay at her house made her a little nervous. She had only met the vampire the one time and wasn't sure what to make of her. She might not like the idea Sookie of getting all buddy-buddy with her maker. Maybe Pam would see her as an interloper. Like Sookie was her new evil stepmother or something.

"Pam can't wait to meet you again," Eric said, as though he were the mind reader.

"That's great. Um…I guess I you can tell her I'm looking forward to it too."

She didn't understand the whole child-maker thing fully, but she knew from the way Eric talked about Pam that she was important to him.

Eric could feel Sookie's anxiety about meeting Pam. He knew she had nothing to worry about. Pam was jubilant about everything Sookie had been putting him through over the last week. She probably would buy Sookie that diamond bracelet anyway. He grinned, confident over the fact that his child and his woman would get along well.

"No more worrying," he said, stroking her hair. "It's time for all good little telepaths to be in bed." He felt her mood shift at this. She found it just as hard to leave him as he did her. He smiled in satisfaction and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Don't be so sullen. I'm sure you'll see me in your dreams."

She pulled back, not at all happy about his smugness.

"Just for that you do not get a goodnight kiss."

The words were barely out of her mouth before she found herself pushed against the house, her words no doubt sounding more like a challenge than a threat. She tried to resist. She really did. But he was so much bigger and stronger than her. And her body would not cooperate, at least not for her. It sure did for his hands and mouth though. When he finally pulled away he was of course smirking that damn smirk.

"Sweet dreams, Sookie," he called as she grumbled her way into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag kommer att göra honom betala för din smärta.= I will make him pay for your pain.
> 
> Min älskare, var inte ledsen = My lover, don't be sad.
> 
> Hår= hair
> 
> Läppar= lips
> 
> Kyss= kiss
> 
> Nacke= neck
> 
> Inga= No.
> 
> Vacker= beautiful
> 
> Välsignad Freja= Blessed Freyja (Freyja is the Nordic goddess of love and beauty).
> 
> Du är min= You are mine.


	11. You Want Never Bitter and All Delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from The Pierces song Three Wishes.

Even though Sookie had been exhausted when she went to bed she only slept until about 9:30 the next morning. Like the previous day she dreamed and like the previous day she doubted a cold shower would help cool her down.

"Stupid vampire and his stupid blood turning me into a sexual deviant," she grumbled as she turned on the water. She would probably get pneumonia the length of time she spent in the shower.

She could smell Gran's cooking before she even got downstairs. She knew that she would have to talk to Gran about letting Pam stay in the house but she was feeling particularly cowardly this morning. Plus she was almost certain Eric would disapprove of Sookie telling Gran exactly who Sookie needed protection from. She needed time to think of a plausible lie. God, five days ago the mere thought of lying to her Gran about anything was about the biggest sin Sookie could imagine herself ever committing. Now she was a murder (in self defense but still) and a fornicator. Still the thought of lying to Gran, even by omission, burned in her stomach worse than those other two things.

Tara was reading the paper and having a cup of coffee at the table. When she saw Sookie she smirked. Sookie mouthed a 'shut up' to her and Tara just grinned wider. She would get the details out of her later. And if she couldn't her cousin sure as hell could.

Sookie gave and received a good morning from both women as she took her seat at the table.

"Did you have a nice evening, dear?" Gran asked from the stove.

Sookie could see Tara's jaw clench and shoulders shake from holding back her laughter. She glared at her friend.

"It was…fine, Gran."

"Well I hope you thanked Mr. Northman for such a fine evening, Sookie."

Tara slapped her hand on the table and made a noise. Sookie kicked her. Gran turned around, bringing with her a plate loaded with food, and stared hard at Tara for a second. Gran set the plate in front of Sookie.

"Here, dear. I made extra. You must be starving."

…

Sookie was working the lunch shift, as she promised Sam she would be in today. Tara didn't work until later but she wanted to ride in with Sookie. Riding alone in the car would give Tara a chance to pump her for information since her blonde friend had effectively dodged all her attempts to corner her this morning.

"I told you I'm not talking about it."

"Quit being such a prude." Sookie stared at her open mouthed.

"I am not a prude! I'm a lady."

"Nice way of saying you're a prude," Tara grumbled. "You might as well tell me cause Lafayette's gonna just make shit up if you don't spill something."

"You told Lafayette?"

Really Tara didn't even know if anything happened. Except that Sookie came home close to 4 am, without any underwear on. There could be a very plausible explanation for that. One that did not involve sex. Yeah and Jason was going to be nominated for the Noble Peace Prize.

"I don't need to tell him anything. He knows you went out with that vamp last night. You don't give him something he's just gonna fill in the blanks his damn self."

…

Sookie tried to sneak past the kitchen and into Sam's office to store her purse.

"Hell naw, you get your tight ass over here little girl and let Lala get a look at you."

She turned around and glared at him. He just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Good luck trying to get anything out of her," Tara said.

"Bitch, of course she ain't gonna tell you. You dump on everything." He turned back to Sookie. Lafayette's voice became as sweet as molasses. "Come on, Sook. It's a crime against nature to have a boy that fine looking and not brag about his skills."

"I am not telling you anything." Sookie could feel herself flush.

"You knows I always tell you all the dirty details of my sexploits."

"Yeah, even after I have repeatedly told you not to. I have to get ready for work."

Apparently she was paying some kind of penance today because Sam was sitting at his desk when she walked in. He saw her and sat up straighter. No doubt he had been waiting for her. This was not going to be good. He was not wearing the smile he usually had when he saw her.

Sookie still wasn't 100% sure what a shifter was but she had an idea. She was sure that being a shifter gave Sam a heightened sense of smell and that he had therefore smelled Eric's blood in her. She had taken two showers since she had been with Eric so hopefully that washed any other smells off her.

"Hey, Sam." She gave a weak smile.

"Hey, Cher. I want to have that talk now before you go out."

She moved around him to lock her purse up then stood back and crossed her arms.

"I was sure you would. I'm warning you right now, if you care about me at all you will tread lightly."

"Sookie, I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you've done."

She rolled her eyes.

  
"Really? And you want to enlighten me out of the goodness of your own heart? Nothing to do with your own jealousy?"

"Just because you don't want to be with me doesn't mean I'm going to stop caring about what happens to you."

"If you really care about me then listen to what I am going to say. My private life is just that private. If I want to talk about it with you I'll be the one to bring it up. If I want your opinion I'll ask."

"He gave you his blood, Sookie. I don't think you understand—."

She held up her hand to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"I understand everything fine. But it appears I'm using too many big words for you. I'm not talking about this with you. You are my boss and I really enjoyed working here up until this last week. You want to keep me in your life at all you need to stop. I don't need this job anymore but I'd like to keep coming to work here because all my friends either work or eat here. The atmosphere was really doing it for me until you started acting like a big green eyed monster."

His stance became just as defensive as hers and his voice did that feral animal sounding thing.

"You don't need this job? Did you suddenly win the lottery or something?"

  
Did he have to be such a freaking child about this?

  
"Quit being an ass. Eric offered me a job and I took it."

Sam's face exploded red.

"He's paying you to sleep with him?"

  
The slap rang through the office like a death knell. Sookie's palm stung like the dickens but she consoled herself with the idea that Sam's face hurt just as much. The color had drained out of the man's face and he looked shocked. No guilt though.

"Sookie…" She cut him off.

"No!" The saying was that you saw red but Sookie had bright white at the corner of her eyes she was so incensed. She was done with the olive branches and letting him off the hook for his actions. "You do not get to speak right now! You have just insulted me in the worst way imaginable, so you will stand there and listen. I told you I liked working here and I really don't want that to change."

It was true everyone she cared about came into Merlotte's or worked there. Plus she felt that if she only got practice reading the minds of fang bangers and the odd undercover cop she would go just as insane as she might without any practice.

"Now you can either start acting like an adult or you can continue acting like an asshole and I can quit right now and leave you with just Arlene; good luck staying open with that. And let me say if you decide the latter, especially with Tara and Lafayette working on the press releases on this thing, no one and I mean no one will be on your side with this, Sam Merlotte."

He sat back down in his chair. Some shame was starting to creep over his features. Good but not good enough. She took his silence as an answer that he would play nice.

"Here's what's gonna happen then. You're gonna post my hours and sign my paychecks. That's it. The only reason you should be talking to me is to tell me if I'm doing something wrong waitress wise, which we both know won't be happening. And if you decided to take out your crappy attitude on Tara or Lafayette or anybody else but yourself, I might just let slip that our neighborhood bar owner is not exactly as normal as he appears to be."

Sookie would never actually do this. The fact that Sam looked scared, believing she would, just proved how little he really knew her.

"I'm not exactly sure what you are, Sam." Her voice gained a small sliver of gentleness. She wanted him to give her something after all. "Are shifters kind of like werewolves?"

  
Sam's eyes went even wider.

"You know werewolves?"

"Not personally." She hoped Eric wouldn't call in the one he mentioned. Sookie was going to have a hard enough time explaining the presence of Pam to her friends and family. "You going to tell me or not? Because I will just ask Eric the next time I see him."

It took Sam about ten times longer to tell her because of all his stopping and stuttering. She could almost feel sorry for him if she wasn't so angry. She kept her hands balled up into fists at her side to keep from hitting him again.

"God damn you, Sam Merlotte."

He shot up from his chair, anger wafting off him.

"See. That right there is why I don't tell people."

"Oh don't you dare!" Was he actually thinking she was being a racist? "Don't try to delude yourself into thinking I'm angry at you for being what you are. This is because you've known for years what I am. How hard it was for me. How alone I felt. And the whole time you were hiding this secret from me. And you want to know the worst part. Maybe, just maybe if you had told me, I would feel the way you want me to about you." She doubted it though. Really she just said it to be cruel.

She stocked to the door and stopped before touching the handle. She didn't turn around afraid of seeing what his face would look like at hearing her words. She might just apologize and forgive him. Or punch him. Maybe all three.

"I'm gonna need to work days only for the next week or so."

She stomped out of the office and slammed the door behind her. Sam finally started showing some smarts and didn't follow her out. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Hey, Sookie."

She jumped at hearing the voice. Even with her shields up at full force she shouldn't have been so easy to sneak up on. It was Terry Bellefleur. He was nothing like his cousin Andy. Sookie knew that Terry was a soldier and must have done and seen horrible things when he was overseas. Everyone stepped lightly around him. He just seemed so sweet though. Like a lost puppy.

"Hey, Terry." She gave him a genuine smile.

  
"I just wanted to say I'm glad you're okay. I didn't go by your house cause you probably got a lot of people over."

"That's okay."

"If you ever want to talk about it or anything I'm more than willing to listen."

Sookie had seen images from Terry's head every so often, ones she tried to block out right away. She knew he had definitely killed people. He probably didn't even know how many. If anybody had the right to act like a bitter recluse asshole it was Terry. But here he was being a total sweetheart to a girl whose sum total of conversations with him were basically a hello and goodbye. And he was apparently a hugger as Sookie found herself wrapped in his arms, pulled against the older man's chest. The physical contact always made it more difficult to block out other's thoughts. Instead of seeing images of war torn slums or desert dunes she heard something she had never expected. Terry wishing Arlene didn't think he was such a weirdo and that he could comfort her the same way. Show the other Merlotte's waitress that he could be sweet and nurturing.

"Uh…Terry?" Sookie pulled back from the hug. "You know that Arlene has been having a bad time with this thing too. She could really use a friendly shoulder to cry on."

It was weird but who was Sookie to judge? It also made a crazy kind of sense. Lord knows Arlene had taken up with worse men.

…

Sookie sighed. It was now well past dark and she still had over an hour before she was done for the night. Sam was at least keeping his distance. When he left his office at all he stayed either by the pool tables or at the bar. He avoided all eye contact with her. This was fine with Sookie. She had meant it when she said he was nothing to her but her boss.

"You know confession is good for the soul," Lafayette purred.

"Stop it. I'm still not telling."

Sookie had kept the details to herself because she was a bit of a prude, but now she was doing it to wind Lafayette up.

"When's the last time you even been in a church, Lafayette?" Arlene said coming to pick up an order. "What y'all talking about anyway?"

"Nothing, Arlene." Sookie shot Lafayette a don't-you-dare-look before grabbing her own order.

Sookie stopped halfway back out to the front of the bar. While the sun had been up Eric's presence in her mind had been foggy, a bit like what his mind was like when he was near her: a void. She supposed that this was because he was dead for the day, as he called it. A few hours before sunset though she almost dumped a pitcher of iced tea on a customer while refilling their glass. It was like someone lit a fuse in her head and it caused her to jump. She assumed that meant he was awake. She could feel his emotions, like whispers in her head, throughout the rest of her shift. He was relaxed and was overall content. This just made it harder to be at work.

Eric was getting closer. She couldn't really explain how she knew this but she was both elated and fearful at the knowledge.

Sookie dropped off the order at the correct table and when she turned around Eric was standing inside the entrance of the bar with Pam. The female vampire looked nothing like she had the last time Sookie had seen her. She still looked drop dead gorgeous but there wasn't a stitch of black on her. Her blonde locks were down and it looked like she had used a flat iron to straighten them. She was wearing a low cut white cami under a pastel pink suit jacket. Her skirt was tight and flared at the bottom and was grey with pink pinstripes that matched the shade of the jacket perfectly, as did her kitten heels.

Sookie made her way over to them, trying to ignore the buzz of voices filtering into her brain. Before she could say anything Eric swooped her up and gave her the kind of kiss she had been daydreaming about all day. The venue was less than ideal though. He released her lips but still held her close. Pam made a tsking noise.

"Rub it in why don't you." Eric grinned.

"Jealous."

"Selfish."

Sookie had gotten her heart and legs in working order and pulled away.

"None of that," she said poking Eric in the chest. "This is a family place." Pam's eyes glinted at Sookie's words and actions.

"What are you guys doing here anyways? Sorry. I forgot my manners. It's nice to see you again, Pam."

Pam smiled and it made Sookie think of Shark Week.

"I told you Pam wanted to meet you again."

She led them to a table in her section, very aware of the eyes following them.

"I'll get you guys some True Bloods. Any preference?" The look on Pam's face said she shared her maker's feelings for the mentioned beverage. "Sorry, but that's all we've got."

"She's just so cute," Pam said turning to Eric. "I thought manners were bred out of humans ages ago. But then I suppose being raised by a woman like your grandmother…"

Sookie's eyes bugged out.

"My grandmother?"

"We just came from your house," Eric supplied. Sookie's stomach felt like it dropped into her feet.

"My house?" She realized she was talking a bit too loud and lowered her voice. "You went to my house? What for?"

"To introduce Pam to your grandmother of course."

"She was quite the hostess. When she found out I was originally from England she said she'd run to the store to get ingredients to make a shepherd's pie to make the house smell like home while I go get my things."

Sookie was pretty sure her jaw was on the floor.

"Pie? Things? What the H E double hockey sticks are y'all talking about?"

"Well Eric has to leave tomorrow night at the latest and I should be at your house at first dark so it's only practical that I should die for the day there. I was pissed about the whole sleeping in a travel coffin thing, but it's better than bedding in the nearby cemetery." She smiled. "Besides, Eric promised to bring me something pretty back. You should really make your list out of what you want Eric to get you from New Orleans sooner rather than later, Sookie dear."

Sookie ignored Pam's last words.

"I didn't even get the chance to tell Gran yet!"

  
"I saved you the hassle," Eric said. "Though I have to agree with your grandmother that you should be the one to break it to Tara." That stupid grin. "Your grandmother told me to tell you not to worry your head about it what with everything you've had going on lately. She said to enjoy your evening because she was sure to enjoy hers." His stupid eyebrows too.

That highhanded bastard!

"No. No, no, no. If you think that I am going to leave my grandmother with a vampire I hardly know while we go back to your house for….an evening you are sorely mistaken."

"You do realized 'an evening' is a euphemism for sex don't you, Sookie?" Pam asked playfully. Sookie's blushed but then quickly paled in anger.

"Vad var det jag sa?" Eric barked.

Pam rolled her eyes and her smile slowly faded off her face. Sookie glared at the two of them and gritted her teeth.

"I'll go get your drinks. Then I have to get back to my job." She stomped off to the bar.

The smile immediately returned to Pam's face. Their Bond was vibrating with her glee.

"I fucking love her! You ass. I could kick you for not reintroducing her to me sooner. I didn't think I could have any more fuel than I did in the last few days, but that was spectacular! Was that your first fight?"

"It's not a fight."

They didn't seem to fight as much as yell at each other for misunderstandings that mostly resulted from the fact that Sookie was human and he was a vampire.

"Well at least you'll be having lots of make up sex," Pam grinned. That should put her maker in a better mood overall and then he wouldn't bitch as much or probably even notice when she bought herself a few dozen somethings a month with his credit cards. "At least until you totally fuck it up anyway."

"You know Pam, when Sookie brings us our drinks I think you'll want to drink the whole bottle. In fact I think I'll command it."

Pam's eyes became as cold as ice.

"You used to have a sense of humor, Eric."

"I still have a sense of humor. You just don't find me funny anymore because you've become the butt of all my jokes."

…

Tara slid in front of her before Sookie could get to the freezer where the True Bloods were kept. Sookie sighed.

"Not now, Tara."

"Uh, yes now. What'd the undead motherfucker do to piss you off?" She nodded to the table where Pam and Eric sat. "That his vampire girlfriend. He want you guys to have a three-way? I will kick his ass for you."

"Tara! Pam's not his girlfriend. She's his…business associate." Sookie still didn't fully understand the whole maker-child relationship and didn't feel comfortable blabbing about it, even to her BFF. "She's…um…Going to be staying at the house for awhile while Eric's out of town."

Tara took it surprisingly well. Not.

"I'm sorry. A vampire, not the one you are actually screwing, is going to be living in your grandmother's house. What the fuck, Sookie?"

"Keep your voice down! Gran already knows. She's ecstatic making meat pies and everything. It's for protection."

"Protection. What's he in the vampire mafia? Seriously Sookie, is his being your boyfriend painting another fucking target on your back?"

"It's complicated. And he's not…" Sookie trailed off and peeked over her shoulder back at the table where the two vampires sat. She couldn't be sure but there was a good chance they could hear everything the two friends were saying. "Can we just talk about this later?"

"Hell no. Finish your sentence."

"Not right now." She lowered her voice for all the help that would be. "I think they can hear us. They have really good hearing."

Tara's eyes went wide and she looked back at the table. Pam winked at her.

"Sam!" Tara yelled to their boss who was currently talking to Andy Bellefleur. "We're taking a break. Come man your own damn bar!"

"Tara, I'm your boss. You can't talk to me like that," Sam said coming up to the bar.

"Fine, fire me cause that'll solve all your problems." She grabbed Sookie's hand and dragged her to the kitchen. "Terry you mind giving us girls a minute?"

The other cook left leaving Tara, Lafayette, and Sookie alone. Lafayette looked up briefly while continuing to chop onions.

"What the hell you two bitches doing in my kitchen?"

Tara held up a finger signifying that he give them a minute.

"Finish your sentence, Sookie."

"Um…" She played dumb.

"Cut the bullshit. He's not your what?" Sookie stared at her feet.

"He's not my boyfriend."

They hadn't talked about it. Whenever they started to have a conversation about anything last night, whether personal or frivolous, it usually was cut short and all talk faded into moans.

Sookie couldn't stop thinking about the fang bangers at Fangtasia. Eric had slept with Dawn and she couldn't be mad with him about that. It was before they met. But what about after? If she was to gauge anything from last night, vampires were very sexual creatures. Did they even believe in the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing? Monogamy? Then there was that whole 'mine' comment of Eric's. He had said that Sophie-Anne took what she wanted. She assumed this ideal held for most vampires. Were humans nothing more than possessions?

Then there was the thing about blood. Whenever Gran cooked extras for Sunday dinner there were never any leftovers because Jason always ate them right up. Eric was twice Jason's size and therefore probably needed a lot of blood, more than Sookie could give. It was just food though right?

Still the idea of Eric drinking from other people upset her just as much as him sleeping with other people.

"Okaaaay," Tara said. "You can save that shit for the therapist you can't afford to see. Now explain to me why his being your not-boyfriend means you need a bodyguard?"

"Say what?" Lafayette stopped chopping. Tara was more than happy to fill him in on the latest crazy. Really neither girl should have been surprised at his first question. "Is the sex good?"

"Oh my god, Lafayette." Tara pushed him. "Cut that out! That is not even relevant to this conversation."

"It's completely relevant. Is the dead boy worth her risking her safety over?"

"I'm not in danger because I'm with Eric," Sookie snapped. Tara made a 'yeah right' noise. "I'm in danger because I'm a telepath."

The two cousins were silent for a long moment.

"He knows about your…thing?" Lafayette asked.

Tara already knew the answer since she had read Sookie's employment contract.

"But you told me you can't read vampires," Tara said.

"I can't. But vampires have to put a lot of trust in humans and that's who I can read. It makes me a hot commodity in the vampire world. Eric's offering me protection and call me crazy but I'm taking it cause I'd rather not be locked away in a dungeon somewhere."

She let her words sink in. Lafayette was the first one to speak.

"So what's this bodyguard look like?"

…

"She looks like a soccer mom," Lafayette said.

Now that he mentioned it Pam kind of did. A soccer mom who could rip your heart out through your mouth though. Pam waved her empty bottle of True Blood to get Sookie's attention.

"Want another one?" Sookie asked as she approached the table.

"God no. I just wanted to say goodbye and tell you how lovely it was to see you again." She almost sounded sincere. "I have to get back to Shreveport and pack if I'm going to make it back before midnight. Any message you want to me to give to your grandmother?"

"Seeing as how I'm off in ten minutes and will probably see her first is there any message you want me to give her?"

She kept eye contact with Eric the whole time she spoke. He glared at her. Pam smiled while looking between the two of them. She removed a $100 bill from her purse and set it on the table and stood up.

"Oh, Sookie dear, you shouldn't bite off more than you can chew." She cocked her head at Eric. "This one never plays fair. You two having fun playing though."

Eric was still glaring at Sookie as she picked up the empty True Blood bottle and the bill. Her eyes went wide when she saw how much cash it was.

"If I bring you back the change will you give it to Pam?"

"Keep it."

"It's too much."

"She likes you."

"Well my affections can't be bought." She pocketed the money deciding that if he wouldn't give Pam her change she sure would. She made to move away to dispose of the empty bottle and Eric grabbed her wrist. "Let go."

"You're upset about something."

"Oh, really? Brilliant deduction skills, Sherlock. Except for the fact that you can feel my emotions! I wonder why I could be upset? Is it possible it's because you went behind my back and talked to my grandmother?"

"I didn't go behind your back. It was honestly unintentional. I didn't consider that you would be working tonight. I meant to introduce both you and your grandmother to Pam. I was surprised that you had not talked to Adele about her staying with you yet. It was obviously difficult for you so I thought to ease your burden. I didn't mean to step on your toes."

He didn't say the words 'I'm sorry' and it wasn't even really an apology because he undoubtedly believed he had done nothing wrong. And he hadn't really had he? Darn it! Why couldn't she stay mad at him?

She tugged on her wrist and he released it.

"You're upset about something else," he said with certainty. "Something one of your friends said?"

"No." She didn't want to think about him being her not-boyfriend and ownership and blood. Why couldn't her brain just shut up? Why'd she have to ruin everything when it was going good? "I explained to them about the situation with Pam staying at the house. I left out the details about the Queen."

"That is best for their own safety. They're not as impervious to glamour as you are. They can't give up information they don't have. If you won't to tell me what has you so disturbed here will you do so somewhere more private?"

  
She nodded. She'd go home with him but she didn't know if she'd be able to talk any better there.

…

Sookie sat on the couch where they had just had their blood exchange the previous night, staring at the glass of half drunken orange juice that was on the coffee table in front of her. Eric had had somebody come and fill his refrigerator and freezer with an assortment of foods and beverages. This made her smile wide and her heart swell. It made her feel even worse for the thoughts she had in her head.

"Sookie," Eric said from his spot beside her on the couch. He was so close that their knees were millimeters apart. "I'm not the mind reader here."

She took a deep breath. Then another. Seriously she was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. He said her name again, letting his impatience sound in his voice.

"Okay. It's stupid. I should just shut up. You should tell me to just shut up. Though not really. I'd probably hit you if you did that. Which is kind of the thing. You thinking you could even tell me to shut up. I mean we probably both need someone to tell us to shut up, but we won't like it. And—."

"Sookie, you're rambling." She nodded. She wouldn't meet his eyes so he lifted her chin until she was forced to. "Tell me."

"I don't want to. It'll ruin it and I know you said I couldn't ruin anything but trust me I can." Her fingers played with the edge of her t-shirt but she kept eye contact. "What I know about relationships between men and women I get from magazines, Tara, and T.V. but I'm betting none of that matters when it's a vampire I'm involved with. I know I have issues, self-esteem wise, but really who doesn't? Okay maybe you…Maybe all vampires actually." She was starting to ramble again. She needed to focus so she could get this out, even if she really didn't want to. "I know what I want though and what I'm worth."

His body went tense beside her and she could feel his confusion mixed with anger in her head. She had to break eye contact. She couldn't stand the intensity of his eyes.

"You think I've wronged you in some way."

"No! I don't … I wanted that." Darn it with the blushing! "We just didn't really talk about it. I mean not it as in it. I mean as in anything. Like what exactly would I be expected to do now that we're…together?" She rolled her eyes off the look he was giving her. "I meant besides that. How am I supposed to act around other vampires?"

He knew this conversation would come up eventually. Still he was surprised how soon she had brought it up. Her life had not been an easy one. Instead of letting herself get carried away she was practical, weighing the costs. It was an admirable quality but it also pissed Eric off that her experiences did not allow her to see his attentions without some sort of suspicion.

"Around other vampires you would not just be considered my employee. You would be considered Mine."

She crossed her arms and her eyes became hard.

"That's what I thought. I bet you're gonna tell me it's just words. It won't really mean anything."

She found herself flat on her back, his legs between hers. He was pressed against her center, more than ready to put an end to this conversation. She shuddered and Eric grinned at her reaction, thrusting against her once. Sookie bit her lip to stifle a groan. Pam was right. He did not play fair. She pushed on his shoulders, for all the good it did her.

"Stop that!" she said. "You are not distracting me." He bent his head down so that his lips were right next to her ear.

"It is not my intention to distract you." He licked the area behind her ear. She shuddered again and could not control her hips as they shallowly thrust against him. "I am telling you what it means when I say your are Mine." One of his hands was stroking up and down her side. "It means that no other vampire can touch you. If I had my way they wouldn't be allowed to look at you." Her legs traitorously circled tight around his hips and her ankles locked together behind him. "It means I'm the only one who gets to taste you." He licked her pulse point and relished that her already racing heartbeat hammered harder. "The only one who gets to worship your body." His hand slipped under her shirt and continued petting soft circles over her side up toward her bra-covered breasts. "And I will, Sookie. Every night." He punctuated his words with a hard thrust against her.

Sookie could barely breath. She was so close to her boiling point and they were both still completely clothed. He should not have this kind of power over her damn it. She might be enjoying this but that did not mean she would take it lying down…not metaphorically anyway. She slipped her own hands under his shirt and raked her nails down his back.

"So because I'm the weak little human and you're the big bad vampire I'm just supposed to lie back and take it. I'm to feed and sleep with only you and basically not question whatever the hell else you do?"

His movements stopped and he lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were cold as a snowstorm.

"So that's what this is really about? After everything I've told you. Everything I've done for you, to you." He laughed and the cruel sound hurt her ears. "You really are so human. You need to hear pretty, weak words."

"You want me to lie and say I like this. That I'm okay with being treated like a possession in front of others? That it doesn't kill me to think about you feeding off of other people? That I'm not enough to satisfy you?"

Before she could speak any more blasphemy his lips crushed over hers. This kiss was not gentle. He used his teeth and tongue to make her regret her words. When he knew she needed oxygen he released her mouth and scored his human teeth down her throat. His thrusts against her denim-covered core were relentless.

"I am a very old vampire, Sookie. I require very little blood." He licked violently back up her throat. "And even if I didn't, your blood has fucking ruined me. Before I tasted it I was being offered the equivalent of fast food every night. If I had to go back to that it would be like having to survive on battery acid. And as for your other doubts."

Her legs were unhooked and her shorts discarded before she could miss his weight against her. His jeans were pushed down and her legs were wrapped back around him. He gave her no warning though she was more than ready for him. She climaxed as he pushed inside her.

"Eric!" she cried out.

"Yes." His pace was uneven and unyielding. Her fingernails scratched harder at his back, drawing blood from wounds that too quickly healed. "You think you're not enough. You're too fucking much, Sookie."

"Please, Eric," she moaned. God she was actually begging. His fangs were down but he refused to bite her. "I believe you. I'm yours. Only yours."

That did it. He thrust three more times roughly and they came and broke apart together. He slumped over, careful not to crush her. They lay for several long minutes both listening to her heartbeat. He got off her and she made a protesting noise. Her eyes were lazily shut but flew open when he licked along her upper thigh.

"Eric, what're you doing?"

"I'm hungry." Off her look. "You said you didn't want me feeding from anybody else."

"No…I mean yes. It's just…" She pulled at her t-shirt collar motioning to her neck. He laughed and nipped at her hipbone.

"Yes, your neck is lovely. But that's so impersonal. The femoral artery though." He licked the same path as before. "The blood flows more freely there. I barely even have to suck what with your heart still pumping like that."

He kissed the spot before sinking his fangs in. The blood poured into Eric's mouth without any coaxing on his part. After only a few minutes he pulled back, licking the punctures closed but not healing them. He knew she could have given up more, especially with having had his blood the night before, but he forced himself to stop. Sookie bit her lip, but not in pain. Even though she had just been thoroughly fucked she could feel the warm tug of arousal jump back to life. It was going to be another long night.

…

They eventually made their way upstairs. Hours later they lay, limbs and sheets tangled together. Sookie lay with her head on Eric's shoulder, her fingers making circles around his chest. Her body was exhausted but her mind was still active.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Hmm? Nothing really. Well, I was just wondering why I can't hear your thoughts."

"You want to read my mind?"

"No. Well yes, sometimes I'd like to know what you're thinking but then I guess I could just ask you. You're very blunt. I was just wondering why I can't hear vampires in general."

"It's most likely because I don't have any brain waves."

Sookie sat up and looked at him.

"What do you mean? Why don't you have brain waves?"

He smiled at her as if she were a small child. Compared to someone of his age and experience she was.

"I'm dead, Sookie."

"Don't say that." He could feel her anger and distress at his words.

"It's true."

"No. I mean okay. You're cold to the touch and your heart doesn't beat and you don't breathe. But you're sitting here talking to me. What's that if you're not alive?"

"Existing." He pulled her back down next to him. "If it makes you feel any better think about the fact that if I wasn't dead we would never have met." He kissed her.

This actually did make her feel better. But it was so freaking morbid.

She pulled back from the kiss to yawn. She went to speak but yawned even bigger.

"Sorry…I guess you should be getting me home."

"The sun will be up soon. I won't have time to get you home and get back to any of my residences in time and I'm against having to dig my self a hole for the day in the neighboring cemetery."

Sookie sat up again and glared at him.

"You jerk." She slapped his chest. "You did this on purpose."

"You said you would stay some time."

He pulled her back down and kept his arm firmly around her waist to discourage her from moving again.

"Yeah. Some time when Tara and I could think of a plausible excuse to tell Gran."

"Do you really think your grandmother has no idea what we were up to last night or this night?"

Sookie remembered Gran's comment at breakfast. Oh Sweet Baby Jesus.

…

Sookie slept in until noon. She was a bit shocked to see what Eric looked like when he died for the day. He had explained beforehand what it would look like. The whole sleeping next to an actual dead body isn't what disturbed or shocked her. It was that Eric was just always so animate. So, no matter what he said, alive. It was weird to see him look so peaceful and still. She wondered briefly if vampires dreamed. If they did she hoped he had some good ones. Sookie brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead before making her way to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower. It just wasn't the same without Eric. Sookie did not like the idea of wearing her uniform two days in a row so she went into Eric's closet and found a black tank top that fell to just above her knees. She was sure he wouldn't mind. Sookie went back downstairs and collected her clothes from the floor. After searching for ten minutes she found the laundry room and started a small load.

She went into the kitchen and found a box of mini-pizzas in the fridge. She put one in the toaster oven and went to find her purse, deciding to call home while it cooked.

"Hello, dear," Gran answered. "Are you having a good day?"

"Um…yes. About why I'm not home…"

"Oh it's alright, Sookie. No need to explain anything. I hope you just had a lovely evening. You deserve to relax a little after everything that's been going on. Miss De Beaufort and I had a grand time." De Beaufort? Was that Pam's last name? "Do you know when you'll be home, Sookie?"

"Uh, a little after dark I guess."

"Good. I bought a leg of lamb and am making some mint jelly. Miss De Beaufort was actually a part of the upper class when she lived in England. She'd never even had shepherd's pie. Oh, here's Tara. She wants to talk to you."

Great.

"Sookie, she is crazy."

"Tara, don't call Gran crazy. Especially if she's still in the room."

"I'm not talking about Gran. I'm talking about that vampire. How many days your not-boyfriend gonna be gone?"

  
"Eric said no more than five."

He had said that he could easily get out of it after three days by having Pam pretend to call him with an emergency.

"Well she brought six suitcases and a trunk."

"I think that's her coffin, Tara."

"No I know what her coffin looks like. It's on the back porch right now. She brought a fucking trunk."

Well Sookie guessed that Eric hadn't been joking about how high maintenance Pam was.

"I'm sure she just wants to be prepared."

"What is she a boy scout? She's freaking weird. She keeps hitting on me." Sookie couldn't hide her laugh. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of is. I bet she's just doing it to mess with you."

"Better be. She wants to have a movie night tonight after we all have a sit down dinner Gran is fussing about. You better freaking be here."

"I will. Eric's leaving tonight so he'll drop me off before he has to go. I'll see you then."

She ate her little pizza and washed it down with a glass of skim milk. She turned on the T.V. in the living room and searched for the Weather Channel to see what time sunset was. Not until 6:47 pm. Hours away. The clothes were done washing so she put them in the dryer. His office was a few doors down from his resting place. Besides his desk and a couch there were rows and rows of bookshelves. She perused them until her finger landed on the spine of a Jane Austen novel she hadn't read since high school. She slide it off the shelf, tucked it under her arm, and left the office shutting the door behind her. The hallway was light tight so she didn't have to worry about anything when she opened the door to the bedroom again.

Sookie wanted to be there when Eric rose for the night. Sunset was still hours off but she just wanted to be close to him. She climbed into the bed and fixed the pillows and sat back against the headboard. The events of the past few days, hell the previous night, must have taken more out of her than she realized for she had barely read a few pages before the book fell from her fingers and she was caught in the bliss of sleep.

_The room was bright. As though there were windows and the sun was streaming through. Eric was nowhere in sight. The bed linens were the wrong color too. They were no longer dark but pale crisp white. Sookie looked down at herself. She was no longer wearing Eric's black tank top. Instead she had on an ankle length white dress with a jewel encrusted bodice._

_"Okay…." She sat up. The door was open and there was a trail of pink and red rose petals._

_**Sookie** _

_A voice was in her head. A female voice. One she was sure she'd never heard before. The woman's voice was accented. English or Irish or something._

_Sookie the voice called again._

_Sookie got up off the bed and stepped along the trail of petals. The hallway was just as bright. The windows were no longer black out. So definitely a dream then. Where the hell was Eric?_

_**Sookie. Come here**_.

_Why shouldn't she follow the rose petal path and find the lady who was calling her? Maybe she'd get some answers. Answers to what though?_

_Sookie followed the trail downstairs. The living room looked completely different. The carpet, the couch, the coffee table even, were all white. Sitting on the snowy couch was a woman Sookie had never seen before. Her chestnut colored hair fell past her shoulders and her eyes were the vibrant blue of a clear sky on a summers day. She was gorgeous._

_"Hello, Sookie," the woman spoke_.

Sookie's eyes flew open. Eric was awake, one of his hands tangled in her hair. And he was…sniffing her?

"Uh…hi. You're awake," she stated the obvious. How long had she been asleep?

"Your scent."

His other hand was moving over her clothed body, making her shiver in pleasure.

"Ma…my scent?"

He kissed his way back up her throat then raised his head to look at her. His eyes were radiant.

"It's stronger. When you smell like this, I just want to fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you."

Before she could reply his mouth was on hers. His hand glided under her borrowed tank top and up her thigh. She knew there was something else they were both supposed to be doing. Somewhere he had to be.

But that dream was still fresh in her mind. There was nothing particularly frightening about the dream. It was beautiful really. But that woman. Sookie didn't know why but she felt that the woman wanted something from her, something Sookie would be reluctant to give. And Eric hadn't been there.

"Eric." She broke the kiss. His lips latched onto her neck and his hand continued to roam over the skin under her clothes. She pushed on his shoulders. He growled, annoyed that she wanted to stop him. She had no intention of doing so. "Get on your back."

His movements stopped and he lifted his head to stare at her before immediately complying. Someone was eager. She straddled him and peeled the tank top off. His eyes combed over her newly exposed flesh. He always looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. His eyes shining with awe and lust.

She raised up and lowered herself over his length. They groaned in unison. His a deep growl from his chest, hers high and soft. She was as tight around him as that first time. His hands instantly went to grasp her hips. She began to lift and lower herself and he let her set her own pace. Her fingers skimmed over his chest. The nail of her thumb scraped his nipple and his fangs ran out. She laughed before clenching and flexing around him.

"Sookie," he rasped.

She was going exhaustingly slow. She swirled her hips and he grasped tighter onto them.

"I do believe you have control issues, Mr. Northman. It's not very attractive."

She continued to lift and lower herself at a slugs pace. One of his hands let go and glided over her hipbone before it ran down to where their bodies connected.

"Hey!" she squeaked as his fingers tapped her clit. "Cheater."

His actions were spurring her to go faster. She leaned farther over, her hands moving to grab onto his shoulders. He lifted his head and sucked at her breasts. She moaned his name through gritted teeth. His hand returned to grip her hip and he began to thrust earnestly. He was now controlling the pace. She had no choice but to let him. She came and he immediately flipped them over. He did not break stride.

"Cheater," she panted from under him. "Control freak!"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black there, lover."

Impossibly the pace picked up. Sookie lost count of the number of times she climaxed. She could only take so much. She bit at his throat and chest trying to get him to cum. He pulled her head away by her hair.

"Please, Eric. Pleasepleaseplease!"

"You're begging. I find that very attractive, Ms. Stackhouse."

There was only one other thing she could think of to do. She raised her mouth to his and sucked along one of his fangs before purposefully slicing her tongue on it. He growled as she stuck her tongue down his throat. He sucked at it madly. He pressed her deeper against the bed. She clenched around him in ecstasy once again but could feel him spilling into her and heard his roar muffled by her own mouth.

He rolled away from her.

"Now who's the cheater?" He stared up at the ceiling.

"You started it."

"No, you started it. You shouldn't smell like that. You were just begging to be fucked."

She ignored his vulgar declaration in favor of concentrating on breathing. Many minutes passed before her chest rose and fell in a more gentle manner and she remembered. She rolled over to him, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Eric, get up!" He turned to look at her.

"Already? I thought you'd need more recovery time than that. I must be losing my edge."

He reached for her. She slapped his hand away, though it was more of a pat. She did need more recovery time.

"Your edge is still very much intact. The Queen. Don't you have to get going?"

"Oh, that. As long as I arrive before midnight she'll have nothing to complain about. Besides I can't leave now. The sun's still up."

Sookie lifted her head to see the clock on the nightstand. It was only now 4 o'clock. Sunset was still almost three hours away.

"You can get up before the sun sets?"

"Older vampires can rise before sunset yes. They can also fight the pull of the sun, but that usually results in the bleeds." He explained what the bleeds were and Sookie hoped she never had to see that. "I usually don't wake this early though. It's your blood."

Sookie's eyes went wide. He sounded so certain of this that she couldn't argue. She found herself smiling.

"So your blood wakes my fairy powers up and mine just keeps you awake?"

"It appears so."

"Just another reason all you vampires will want to get your fangs into me."

Eric pulled her closer and kissed her hair and forehead.

"Yes, well the rest are out of luck. As I stated before you are Mine."

…

They took another shower together. Sookie put her now clean uniform back on. Eric slipped into a pair of black jeans and retrieved the tank top she had been wearing for most of the day from the floor. He took a whiff of it, grinning at her, before pulling it over his head.

"Perv," she giggled. She watched him pull his leather jacket on. "Don't you have to dress up if you're going to see a Queen?"

"If I actually respected her I might give a fuck but as I don't, no."

"If you don't respect her why do you serve her?"

"I respect her title and the authority that comes with it. As long as she wears the crown and I reside in her Queendom I am obligated to swear fealty to her." Until she did something that really pissed him off. Then he might just rip her head off.

They made their way downstairs and she made to head for the garage but he stopped her and ushered her out through the sliding glass door into the backyard.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Taking you home."

He stepped close to her. She realized what he planned to do and she took several steps back, shaking her head.

"No. Eric I've never even been on an airplane."

"I'm much safer than an airplane." He pushed calmness through their Bond to quell her fear. "I told you I won't let anything happen to you. This is the quickest way. I can leave right after dropping you off."

He closed the distance between them and she bit her lip.

"You'll go slow? Stay close to the ground?"

"Yes."

After a long second she nodded her head. He lifted her into his arms and she breathed in deep. The smell of salt water assaulted her nostrils and it comforted her almost as much as the grip of Eric's arms.

"Put your arms around my neck."

She did so and clamped her eyes shut tight. He leaped into the air and she felt the wind around them. She pressed herself further into him. Her arms tightened around him as well. Her eyes remained firmly shut. She had never daydreamed about being Lois Lane.

"Sookie, open your eyes."

"No."

He pushed more at their frail bond. This time he added bravery and a deep feeling of safety to the mix. Sookie knew he was doing something with their Bond but she wasn't sure what. Probably it was something sneaky that she would yell at him for if she did know exactly what it was. She cracked one eye open then another. Her head pulled away from his chest to see. Treetops, a whole forest full, whizzed beneath them. She lifted her eyes and her breathe caught in her throat for a minute.

The stars shown almost as bright as they had in her dream. Like then she was sure that if she reached out she could touch one. The moon, though it was no longer considered full looked it.

"See." Eric smiled.

"It's beautiful. You're much better than an airplane I'm sure."

"Of course I am. When I come back I'll take you on a longer flight. You'll have to dress warmly so we can go higher."

He landed in the cemetery between the Stackhouse and Compton estates. He let her feet touch the ground but still held her body in the circle of his arms.

"Do you want to come in and say goodbye to Pam?" she asked.

"No."

She felt something in their bond. She quirked an eyebrow.

"You're afraid she's going to tease you."

"I am not afraid of anything, least of all my Child's bourgeois sense of humor."

"I'm telling her you said that."

"Go ahead."

He pulled her face to his. Neither wanted this kiss to end but she had to breathe and he had to get going. When their lips broke apart their arms were clasped tighter around each other. He dropped his face into her hair and she rubbed her cheek against his shirt.

She would not cry. It was just five days. Maybe less. He said everything would be alright. She believed him. She had too.

"Eric…"

Before she could say anything else he pulled her back to him. This was not a kiss. It was a possession. His teeth and lips nipped and sucked at hers. Her mouth was warm and welcoming to the assault.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

When he broke the kiss he cradled her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Min lilla älskling. Jag återkommer till dig. Du måste stanna säkert."

"Eric." Her voice was a whisper. He could see her clearly in the dark. Her eyes were shining. "If I'm yours it's only fair that you're mine."

He kissed her once more. Softly.

She stepped back and waited until he took off before making her way towards the house.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vad var det jag sa?= What did I tell you?
> 
> Min lilla älskling. Jag återkommer till dig. Du måste stanna säkert.= My little love. I will come back to you. You must stay safe.


	12. Gonna Move To N'arleans Singin' Psalms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the Lissie song Little Lovin'.
> 
> According to True Blood Wiki, which has been an invaluable resource as I work on this fic the other Sheriffs of Louisiana we met in Season 4 are as followed: Blackburn, the young looking guy. Kirsch, the only female Sheriff. Duprez, the big African-American vampire. And Luis Patino, who we all love for shooting Bill right? None of them will have an arc or anything but I thought I would save time by saying who was who instead of explaining in the fic.

"Sookie, you are going to have to change out of that nightshirt," Pam said. "In fact burn it. I cannot possible concentrate on a movie knowing that thing still exists."

Sookie rolled her eyes. Pam's favorite past time it seemed, aside from making unwanted advances to Tara, was criticizing peoples' clothes.

"What about Tara? She's the one wearing plaid flannel pajamas."

"I refuse to even acknowledge that. You've ruined a fantasy for me, Tara. I only wish to think of you sleeping in the nude or in something sheer."

"I told you to cut that shit out," Tara growled at the vampire, who just smiled seductively at her.

"Besides you're wearing fucking sweats."

"Yes but they're Armani." And very pink.

Sookie had come into the house earlier in the evening greeted by the smell of meat cooking and the sight of Tara, Lafayette and surprisingly her brother sitting around the living room entertaining the undead house guest. Well, Jason seemed to be the only one entertaining. Tara and Lafayette just seemed to be watching.

Jason spared a hello for his sister before turning back to the pale and lovely Miss Swynford De Beaufort. It seemed that Pam wasn't so much a lesbian as a connoisseur of all things attractive. She was very receptive to Jason's attentions. She even made a joke about the two of them convincing Tara into a threesome. Tara scowled at the vampire, but Sookie noticed she was blushing a bit. Jason's pupils became the size of pin heads. Even though this would never happen he no doubt was saving the images this idea gave him in his spank bank for later.

Sookie was surprised at Jason's complete turn around. She'd believed he would be on better behavior since what happened last time, but the way he was flirting with Pam was just weird. After listening to their conversation for about five minutes though Sookie realized what was going on. Jason had no idea that Pam was a vampire. It wasn't until dinner was served in the dining room that Jason was clued in to what everybody else already knew. He went pale when he saw Gran hand Pam a True Blood instead of serving her a hunk of lamb. He stuttered an excuse as he skipped out before dessert. Pam and Lafayette found this hilarious.

Tara decided to ignore Pam's words about appropriate sleepwear and went to dig through the trunk that was laying open on the floor. Aside from a few Tupperware containers full of jewelry the trunk was filled with DVDS and T.V. boxsets. It had also contained one of Pam's DVD players, which Lafayette was currently hooking up to the small-screened T.V.

"You don't have cable and I refuse to watch commercials," Pam had explained. The invention of the DVR had spoiled her.

"Why is every other movie in here starring Kiera Knightly?" Tara asked aloud, though she was sure she knew the answer.

"She's an angel," Pam replied. "It is a travesty she has not won an Oscar."

Tara made a pfft sound.

"Oh, please," Laff said to his cousin. "That girl's so pretty even I would fuck her." He was finished hooking up the DVD player and took a seat on the couch beside Sookie.

"She has the body of a prepubescent boy," Tara said. "So yeah, I guess she's your type, Lafayette."

"True," Pam agreed. "It's her acting ability and face I adore. I usually like a girl with a little bit more meat on her bones. Athletic."

Pam cocked her eyebrows at Tara and leered. Tara dropped the DVD she was looking at and scrunched up her face.

"Sookie, tell her to stop."

"I don't have any say what she says to you," Sookie said once she stopped giggling.

"Well then tell her boss when he gets back."

"I only let Eric think he can order me around," Pam said.

"That man can order me around anytime," Lafayette said.

"You're not his type, She-male," Pam replied.

Sookie giggled again and Lafayette narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, you thinks that's funny do ya, Vamp Bait?" He began to tickle her. She laughed harder and tried to roll away from him. "How you like that, huh?"

"Stop!...Stop it!" Sookie squealed. "Stop."

"Oh, please don't," Pam said, her fangs clicking down. "It makes her heart pump faster and smell that much more delicious."

Lafayette's tickles immediately stopped and Tara's face went slack.

"Uh, Pam." Sookie sat up. "Maybe try to refrain from saying stuff like that."

"I was complimenting you, Sookie. Is that not appropriate?"

"Not that kind of compliment," Tara said. "Talking about wanting to eat her."

"I never said anything of the sort. I know better. Eric's very territorial."

Sookie blushed and Pam winked at her. Before Tara could ask if Sookie was letting that vampire of hers bite her Gran came in from the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn and another True Blood for Pam. She looked over the four of them like they were naughty children.

"Y'all behaving yourselves?" she asked.

They all replied with a 'yes'um', even Pam.

"Good. Now what movie did y'all decide on?"

…

Eric was shown into the drawing room where the other Sheriffs were already waiting. The room looked liked it was designed for a dollhouse. Or by someone who was colorblind. The walls were an eggshell blue and the carpets teal. The two large couches in the room were leather and white. There was an actual freaking doily on the coffee. The large fireplace was lit, though none of the occupants in the room had need of it.

Duprez and Kirsch were occupying the two couches. Duprez, who was a vampire of few words, nodded in greeting to his fellow Sheriff, while Kirsch smiled.

For a vampire Kirsch was actually nice. She was the youngest of the Sheriffs, the youngest vampire to ever hold the title of Sheriff in the Kingdom of Louisiana, so she was no doubt just as ruthless and cunning as the rest of them. Maybe even more so. Still Eric couldn't get the idea out of his head that as she was ripping someone's throat out she would be apologizing profusely for having to do so.

Patino was standing in front of the mantle staring at the fire completely ignoring everyone and everything. Sanctimonious prick. Blackburn had been pacing back and forth behind the couch that Kirsch sat on. When he saw Eric he stopped pacing.

"Fuck. I bet Duprez one of my pets that you wouldn't show up!"

Blackburn was the third oldest Sheriff in the room after Eric and Patino, but he still acted like the age he had been when he was turned. Immature and boorish. It was a fucking miracle he had gotten where he was in the vampire hierarchy.

Duprez didn't show any emotion at having won said bet.

"That was just stupid of you, sweetie," Kirsch said. Her smile was not as compassionate as it could be. "Even if Northman hates Her guts he still has to come when She calls, just like the rest of us."

Eric sat down on the other end of the couch that Kirsch occupied. There was a decanter of warmed donor blood sitting on the table and Kirsch moved to poor him a glass but he waved her off. With the amount of blood he had taken from Sookie over the last few days he would not need to feed for the remainder of the week. Even though Sophie-Anne's pets were some of the most exotic and flavorful in the North Americas, what with Sophie-Anne's illegal procuring practices, Eric would not be partaking in any of them. He had meant what he told Sookie the previous night. After drinking from her anyone else's blood would be like sucking down pond scum.

"Why, whatever do you mean by that, Kirsch?" He gave her his own smile. "I am a loyal subject of the crown. Her Majesty has nothing to complain of about me." Professionally anyway. Even with the antagonism between them Eric was still her favorite Sheriff. "I am ready to serve her at a moments notice, willing to shed blood, even my own, in her name."

Kirsch snorted.

"Sure. Your Area is the closest to court yet you always manage to arrive last."

"I had some pressing matters that could not be delayed."

Blackburn leaned over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, well if I had pressing matters that smelled like that I'd tell Sophie-Anne to go fuck herself too."

Duprez sat up straighter and even Patino seemed to be taking an interest in the way the conversation turned.

It was a bit childish and foolish to wear the Sookie scented shirt to the Queen's court. But Eric loved to rub things in other's faces. Smelling her scent was the closest thing any of these vampires would get to coming near Sookie. It would drive the Queen insane of course. There was really nothing she could say or do though unless she wanted to reveal her hand to Eric about why she really sent Compton to his area. She was still probably deluding herself that Eric was an idiot who could not see Compton's mainstreaming spiel for the watered down shit it was.

"Seriously, man," Blackburn said. "Why do you always get the best pussy?"

Kirsch showed her distaste for Blackburn's words. She had been turned in Puritan New England and though she had committed monstrous and sexually explicit acts since then old habits died hard. She could not stand for vulgar talk.

"You really expect him to answer you?" she asked Blackburn, who climbed over the back of the couch and sat between his two fellow Sheriffs.

Northman was known to be discreet about his conquests and Kirsch doubted that would change anytime soon with this one. It was rather stupid of him to flaunt the fact that he had obtained a blood bag that was like sunshine in a bottle though. Not like him at all. Unless he was bonded to the cow, which with it being Eric was a beyond insane idea, the Queen could just order him to hand the human over as a tribute.

"Come on, man." Blackburn was actually starting to whine for some details. "She smells even better than that pet of the Queen's." He immediately shut his mouth apparently saying something he hadn't meant to.

Kirsch smiled wider.

"Someone's obsessed."

"Shut up," Blackburn said , slouching further down the couch.

"What's this?" Eric asked in a bored tone.

"Blackburn's got the hots for that little favorite of the Queen's."

"Shut up," Blackburn repeated.

"You know the one. Blonde, blue eyes, smells pretty good for someone of her background. Sophie-Anne won't let anyone else have a sip or a sniff of her. Blackburn's still not over it." The older vampire glared at her.

Eric seemed to vaguely recall seeing a girl matching that description briefly. There were so many pets running around here though and if Sophie-Anne was greedy with this one she had probably made sure not to have her underfoot most of the time when Eric visited. He'd never be stupid enough to steal a pet from his Queen, but then it would not be steeling if they willingly wanted to come to him. He hated the idea of pets altogether, too much work really.

The room went silent and remained so for several minutes. The Queen would keep them waiting awhile longer no doubt, hoping one of them would speak out of turn. If she wasn't listening in herself someone else surely was.

Sophie-Anne couldn't kill any of them for simply speaking ill of her. Technically the only time she could kill a Sheriff under her command was if she had definitive proof of a coup. She would need the proof to send along with the report to the Authority. Slaughtering a traitorous Sheriff was still a last resort under the Authority. A monarch was supposed to try and detain any traitors until the Magister could be dispatched to come and hold a tribunal, unless the circumstances were dire and the Magister could not be waited on, then the monarch could receive verbal permission to carry out the True Death. With the tribunal though if the proof was sound the Magister would then sentence the traitor to the True Death and the sentence would be carried out by one of the tribunals enforcers. Though she herself knew that it was stupidity that any vampire would speak of plots in her own court Sophie-Anne was, like most vampire monarchs, extremely paranoid and would rather be safe than sorry.

After several minutes of silence and Blackburn's sniffing loudly at Sookie's sent as if wafted off Eric (seriously it was annoying and would get him a broken nose as a warning), Duprez finally spoke.

"A little birdie told me that a certain favorite of the Queen's has recently relocated to your Area, Northman."

"Whoever your spies in the court are, they're better than mine," Kirsch said. She turned to Eric. "Who is he talking about?"

"Bill Compton."

Patino turned around at the name and the three sitting Sheriffs exchanged looks.

"She let him go?" Blackburn questioned. "He left the court to go live in Shreveport?"

"No, actually. He left to live in his ancestral home in a backwoods swamp of a town."

The four other vampire Sheriffs let that fact sink in.

"Seriously?" Blackburn spoke first of course. "I mean I know he's always been so angsty/emo and shit, but really?"

Duprez did not speak but smiled. He, like Eric, knew that no matter how sappy Compton was he would never leave the service of the Queen unless ordered to do so. That bitch was playing with fire if she thought she could poach in the Viking's Area.

The five vampire's heads and eyes all snapped to the door. The four sitting quickly stood and a moment later the door opened as Sophie-Anne, Queen of Louisiana, entered. She was dressed in her signature color of white though Eric doubted she could ever be considered virginal. Her dress was in the style of a 1920's flapper and her flaming hair had a netting of real pearls weaved through it.

Patino, the ass kisser, was the first to greet her.

"Luis," she smiled. He held out his hand to her and she let him kiss it. "You must tell me how you handled that situation with the were packs you were mentioning last time we spoke. I was thinking you should just lock them all up and start a kind of a zoo."

The others bowed deep, while Eric only bowed his head, relishing the Queen's locked jaw.

"Northman, I believe you arrived late did you not?"

  
"You requested I be here before midnight, Your Majesty. It is now barely the witching hour."

She could no doubt smell Sookie on him. He wondered if she knew exactly what she was smelling and how she knew about Sookie in the first place.

"Yes, well. Cutting it close aren't we. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything?"

"There is a situation in my Area I was reluctant to leave." Very fucking reluctant.

"Nothing serious I hope?"

"My second is keeping me abreast of it."

"Yes well, Pamela, for all her vices has always been extremely loyal to you."

The glint in Eric's eyes dissipated and his face became as neutral and still as a statue. The bitch should have known better than to insult his Child, even vaguely like that. Sophie-Anne took no notice of her supposed faux pas and continued talking.

"You must tell me more about it when we're in private. I have a little job I need done and I know you're just the vampire to complete it."

Great. She was no doubt punishing him for the treatment of Compton, unless she really did know something about what was going on between him and Sookie. He'd have to text Pam to order surveillance on Compton along with a phone tap.

Sophie-Anne snapped her fingers at all of them as if they were dogs.

"Come along. There are fresh _refreshments_ in the sunroom."

The sunroom. Great. That meant one thing. Her fucking board games.

…

They had decided to watch _Atonement_. Sookie had to agree with Lafayette that the only thing prettier than Kiera Knightly were James McAvoy's eyes. The actor's bright baby blues made her think of a set of older, dearer azure ones.

 _Stop it_! She told herself. _You're just make it worse_.

It was only five days. She was not going to let herself turn into one of those clingy, whiny women who couldn't function without their man around. She had to smile at that though. _Her man_.

A few minutes into the movie Pam went rigid and her head turned to look over her shoulder toward the hall leading to the front door. Sookie reached out with her mind and felt a void. Larger than Pam's but nowhere near as vast as Eric's. Sookie got up.

"I'll get it."

Gran, Tara, and Lafayette looked at her retreating form questioningly. There had been no knock.

Sookie opened the door to find Bill Compton walking up the steps of the porch. He faltered for a moment when he saw her in the doorway but continued his ascent coming to stop a couple of inches from the door.

"Good evening, Sookie."

Before Sookie could give him a good evening back or tell him to get the hell off her porch Pam spoke.

"I seriously underestimated the size of your balls, Compton."

Sookie looked over her shoulder. Pam had followed her and was standing only a few feet away with her fangs down. Further down the hall stood Tara, taking her cue from Pam, in her own defensive stance.

Bill's own fangs clicked down and Sookie thought they looked rather small compared to Eric's.

"My business is with Miss Stackhouse."

"You shouldn't have any business with her. You are disobeying a direct order from your Sheriff, Compton. And you're interrupting our movie."

"The Sheriff is out of his Area."

"That doesn't mean his laws don't apply. Even a fucking retard like you should know that. But then how do you know Eric's not in residence? Did you maybe lie about that little pink slip Sophie-Anne gave you?"

Bill's eyes and mouth went wide with shock. He could tell that Sookie obviously had heard the Queen's name before since she was not registering any confusion at the sound of it.

He had already smelled Eric's blood in Sookie and knew she was no longer untouched. These two facts alone made it hard to keep his anger in check. But he refused to give in to his baser nature anymore than he already had. He would not let the young woman see that side of him. He still held out hope that whatever Eric and Pam had said about him to Sookie could be overcome. She was human, though maybe not completely, and she seemed especially naïve and gentle hearted. He was sure his gentlemanly manner would win her over.

"I have not spoken to the Queen in several days," he said for Pam's benefit but his eyes stayed on Sookie.

It was true. He hadn't been in contact with the Queen since that night he had discovered Sookie in the parking lot of Fangtasia. He had to tell the Queen that Eric had met Sookie, but he downplayed Eric's interests in the girl. If Sophie-Anne knew how fascinated Eric was by Sookie she would no doubt curse Bill for his fuck up and order him back to court. He did not want this.

"You expect me to believe that you're not her little spy just because you say so? Wow, maybe you've got some real estate you want to sell me too? Do yourself a favor and leave now. Take the time to look at your wreck of a house, make peace with whatever God you might believe in before I contact Eric and he gives me the okay to have you silvered and waiting for him when he gets back."

"There are higher authorities than the Sheriff."

Pam smiled.

"You going to save Eric the trouble of killing you? Smart move actually, he'd take his time. You start talking to the Queen, even if I believed you ever stopped, my Maker will go to the Authority about you and a couple of drainers. I'm betting you'd turn traitor real quick against Sophie-Anne once the Magister got his hooks into you."

Instead of showing shock that Pam, and therefore Eric, knew about the business with the drainers Bill smiled. With his fangs down it was more creepy than usual.

"I was not talking about the Queen."

Pam raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to believe you, the most incompetent vampire that has ever been turned, has some sort of sway with the Authority and the AVL." Her voice became deeper. "I am going to save Eric the trouble of having to deal with your bullshit and stake you right now."

"I am older and stronger than you."

"Yeah, well the spray can of liquid silver I packed might even things out a bit."

This was getting ridiculous.

"Okay, that's enough. Pam, go back to enjoying the movie. Bill, even if you're a vampire you should know better than to get into a fight with a guest at my house. It's not winning you any points. I'll listen to what you have to say but then you have to listen to me."

Pam snarled.

"Sookie, if you think—."

"I think you should know that I'm not stupid enough to go outside with him or invite him in here." Bill had the audacity to look hurt. God, he really was an idiot. "I can handle this." She looked over the vampire's shoulder to where Tara stood. "Both of you get."

Pam let out another snarl and warned Bill that she would be listening before she turned on her heel and stalked back down the hall, grabbing and dragging a yelping Tara back toward the living room.

Sookie turned back to the door.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to talk to me," Bill said, retracting his fangs. "I would have liked a more private audience."

"Yeah and I'd like you to cut the horse manure and say what you got to say so I can tell you what I think of you."

If he thought she was some weak wilting flower boy was he in for a rude awakening.

"Sookie, I don't know what Eric has told you—."

"The truth for starters. Something you were never going to do I'm betting. Even though I saved your life."

"Yes. I am in you debt for that."

"And you repay that by planning to kidnap me?"

Her comment gave him pause. She could just see his mind working up a plausible explanation.

"Don't you dare even think of lying to me now, Bill Compton, or I will go get that can of liquid silver."

Bill's fangs ached to drop. His lips thinned holding back a snarl. Was she really so naïve? Didn't she know it was dangerous to talk to a predator in such a way? The insolence of this human. How had Northman not ripped her tongue out yet? He schooled his features to show sincerity and just a touch of hurt.

"As you seem to be privy to, as a vampire I must answer to others who are older than I. The Queen gave me a job and I could not refuse her. I do not know how she learned of you or why she wants you." He paused, foolish enough to think that she might give him something. He'd be waiting for Doomsday. "Then I met you and you saved my life. I see that you are a remarkable human." If aggravating. "I have come to care about you. I hoped—."

Sookie had to stop him there.

"If you really cared about me you would've told me the truth. If you came here just to give me some hallmark card spiel I'm going to shut the door on you right now. I am not interested. I'm Eric's. And even if I wasn't I would never, ever be yours."

Bill looked like a kicked puppy. It was so sad it was almost funny. He shifted to anger pretty quick though.

"Sookie, Eric has taken advantage of you. He has given you his blood. You don't know what that means."

"Oh, you mean the thing about it that makes me faster and stronger." Plus makes her glow like a nightlight. "And the dreaming and feeling more attracted to him. I say more because before I took his blood I was already crushing pretty heavy on him. From like the first minute I saw him at Fangtasia. I guess I should say thank you for that. If you hadn't been there and been such a tool I might never have met Eric, so thanks. And that's the last time you will hear me say that to you by the way."

Bill's fangs clicked down and Sookie couldn't help but flinch a little. This seemed to please the bastard. That was it. She'd spent too many hours this week listening and fighting with the people she cared about the most defending Eric and her relationship with him. No way was she going to do the same thing with a vampire who she was starting to hate.

"Don't you dare try to scare me, Bill Compton. I tried to give you the benefit of a doubt but you know what I didn't hear you say what with all the caring you're doing? An apology. Not that I'd accept it. Now get off my porch and stay the hell away from my house and my friends and family. If you don't I'm going to call the cops on you and then I'm going to call all the local news stations. Give them your name and address and tell them how you like to stalk pretty young girls. Bet that would help you make more friends in this town huh?"

Before he could say anything else she slammed the door shut and locked it for good measure

"Dickhead," she said loudly so she was sure he could hear her.

She waited until she could feel his void moving away back toward his own house. She turned around to find Pam standing at the end of the hallway, her IPhone out.

"Pam, what are you doing?" Sookie asked walking toward her.

"Filming that bloody beautiful moment. I'm putting this up on Fangtasia's website."

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that Eric would approve of that. Are you going to call him and tell that Bill came by?"

"I'll text him. So many vampires in one place. Someone would always be listening. Come on. If we've missed the sex scene in the library I might just ignore my orders and go over there and rip Compton's fangs out."

…

"Just once…" Blackburn whispered, "…couldn't we play poker or something." Sophie-Anne could hear him of course but she had just rolled another Yahtzee and was winning so she let it slide.

"At least it's not as bad as Halloween when she made us do the Ouija board," Kirsch said.

Eric's phone vibrated in his pocket. A text from Pam obviously. He reach into his jacket to retrieve his phone and Sophie-Anne raised her eyebrows.

"Should I maybe implement a no cell phones policy, Northman?"

"It's concerning that situation I was talking about earlier, Your Majesty."

"You mentioned that yes. What type of situation exactly?"

If Sophie-Anne thought she could be a little cunt on a power trip with him right now he'd have to remind her about his little favor. Compton would almost certainly roll over on her if he was brought before the Magister.

"The one I told you about last week. Involving that vampire and the drainers."

They were both aware of the other Sheriffs and the half a dozen pets eyes on them. The Queen's playful smile fell and her face became a mask showing no emotion. Her eyes were as dead as her. She was apparently smart enough to hear his underlining meaning. Her smile returned, a bit tense looking.

"Oh yes. By all means take your call." She waved him off.

He walked out the door leading to a back terrace letting the cool night air envelope him. He was not stupid enough to make a call. Someone was always listening.

He had expected the Queen might try something but the fact that it was still Compton she was using was laughable. The end of Pam's lengthy text gave him pause though.

 ** _He says has no contact w/ QSA for days_**.

This seemed plausible. If Bill was behaving like the good little carrier pigeon he was supposed to be Sophie-Anne would have been metaphorically pissing vinegar about Eric's first meeting with Sookie. She would have had him silvered on some trumped up charges the minute he set foot on her property.

He texted Pam back.

 ** _Have surveillance complete w/ phone tap on Compton_**.

 ** _Eric he implied he has sway with the Authority_**.

This idea was just ludicrous. If it hadn't been Pam he would have dismissed it immediately. Could Compton possibly be some sort of double agent? Eric wouldn't put it past the Authority and that bitch Nan Flanagan to have spies in every monarchs court in the North Americas. If Compton was working for the Authority Eric would have to tread lightly.

Eric quickly replied that they would have to wait and see on further developments. She was not to instigate any confrontation with Compton. Pam texted back a frowny face, complete with fangs, and then a second later sent him a message attached with a video. Watching Sookie berate Compton almost made up for having to spend time in Sophie-Anne's presence.

…

It was a few hours until dawn and the house was quiet. Lafayette had gone home soon after the movie ended and Tara and Gran were asleep in bed. Sookie couldn't sleep though. She could feel Pam's void from upstairs.

Pam was flipping through a French fashion magazine when Sookie came downstairs. The vampire didn't look up when she spoke.

"Don't humans need a certain amount of sleep to function during the day?" Pam asked. Her voice didn't sound curious or concerned. Just neutral.

"I'll be alright. It's not like I'll get the bleeds."

"Lucky you."

Sookie came and sat down on one of the chairs across from Pam, tucking her knees under her. Pam put her magazine down. Apparently her Maker's little telepath wasn't going to be able to get to sleep until she scared the monsters away.

"Well?"

Sookie bit her lip and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Sookie, that whole thing about there never being any stupid questions? That's complete bullshit. But you obviously have something on your mind so why don't you just spit it out so you can go to sleep?"

Tact was apparently not in Pam's vocabulary.

"Is Eric going to kill Bill?"

"Not any time soon unfortunately." When Pam saw Sookie's look of relief at her words she let her own disgust show. "Don't tell me you actually want that piece of shit to live? He was sent here to take you to the Queen and even if he says he won't he would have kept lying to you, Sookie."

"He might be a giant a-hole and I might hate his guts but that doesn't mean I want him dead. I don't want anyone dead cause of me."

René's lifeless body flashed in her mind. She shuddered and Pam saw. The vampire handed Sookie the blanket that had been folded up on the end of the couch thinking the little human was cold. Sookie took it, not wanting to explain.

"Thanks. Wouldn't Eric get in trouble for killing Bill? I mean y'all can't just go around killing each other can you? Don't you have laws or something?"

Pam raised an eyebrow. She knew Eric was sharing more with Sookie than what was proper for a blood bag to hear. Still it seemed like Sookie could handle herself pretty well if the altercation with Compton was anything to go on.

"There are strict laws against killing another vampire without cause but as long as there aren't any witnesses…" Pam let her sentence trail off and almost laughed at the shocked face Sookie made. "Sookie, you're going to have to get a thicker skin if you're going to be involved with vampires. You're…what's that saying from that children's book? Ah! You're down the rabbit hole."

"You've read _Alice in Wonderland_?"

"It was a sensation back when I was still human. Is that analogy not correct?"

"No, it is. I'm definitely out of my depth." She took a deep breath and pulled at the edge of the blanket. "What about the Queen? Even if Bill's not following her orders she won't give up will she? Eric can't kill her."

"Actually he can. He's several centuries older than her. All the other Sheriffs would be behind him too and the Authority would almost certainly make him King."

Sookie tried to picture Eric in a crown.

"He doesn't want to be King?" she asked.

If the Queen was as incompetent and unpopular as she seemed why didn't Eric just get rid of her?

"He says it's too much paperwork. And he calls me lazy. Really he just likes his freedom too much. If he were King he'd never get to do anything he wanted. He'd still find time to fuck you of course."

Sookie turned bright pink.

"Pam!" she admonished. Pam ignored her shock.

"If he became King he'd never be able to walk away from it. He only entered into the contract for Sheriff because he didn't want to have to answer to some other bootlicker of Sophie-Anne's. Really though Sookie, there's nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Eric….cares about you." Pam sounded as though she was having troubling pronouncing the words. The feeling that went behind them must have been a foreign concept to the vampire as well. "He's not going to let Compton or Sophie-Anne get their fangs into you. Now it's time for all little telepaths to be in bed so Aunty Pam can finish her copy of this months _La_ _Femme Actuelle_."

Sookie got up smiling and leaned over to hug Pam. The vampire sat, frozen rigid.

"Sookie, vampires do not hug."

"Well humans do so get used to it." She pulled back and smiled. "Thanks for talking to me. And telling me the truth. For being so nice."

Pam's fangs clicked down.

"I .Am . Not. Nice." Sookie laughed and Pam glared. "Now go to bed before I forget that you belong to my Maker." The vampire gave Sookie a smoldering look. Sookie blushed, uncomfortable, but continued laughing to herself as she made her way back upstairs. She knew that Pam would never actually try anything.

…

" _This is a dream," she said with absolute certainty._

_For one thing it was snowing but there were no clouds. For another the sun was shining but Eric wasn't being burnt to a crisp. They were outside again. In the middle of a forest, maybe the same one as last time, but the trees were all bare. It was winter and the ground was covered in white yet Sookie didn't feel cold._

_"You might as well enjoy it then," Eric said beside her._

_Their hands roamed over each other as he claimed her mouth. Sookie swore she could feel the snow melting on her skin and fur of the blankets caressing her legs. She broke the kiss and rubbed her cheek over his._

_"I miss you," she said. She knew that when she woke up it would be the first day since she had met him that she wouldn't see him at all._

_"Tell me." His voice was low and silky._

_"Make me." She squeaked when he started tickling her. "Eric! Stop it!"_

_She tried to wriggle away but he leaned more of himself on top of her. Her shrieks and giggles turned into moans as his fingers glided from her side up to her breasts._

_"Say it."_

_Even in her own freaking dream she didn't have any control. What did it matter though really? It was a dream after all._

_His other hand ghosted down over her stomach toward the apex of her thighs._

_"I love you."_

_She would never be foolish enough to tell him this out loud in real life after such a short time but she meant it. She would no doubt freak out about this when she woke up. Now though his hands and mouth felt so real on her and this was all that she would have for the next week. She wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him in a possessive hug. The snow, the trees, everything around them turned hazy._

When Sookie's eyes opened Tara was standing in the doorway.

"You okay?" her friend asked. "You were groaning in your sleep."

Sookie pulled the covers up to her chin and prayed she wasn't blushing.

"Um…I'm fine. Did I say anything?"

Please God no.

"Naw. I thought I'd get you up. Don't you have an early shift?"

She did. Sam the ass had given her breakfast and lunch shifts for the rest of the week. Tara was not scheduled until later in the evening so she would get a ride in with Lafayette who also worked until close.

Though she was without Tara and Laff, Sam was also not there for her shift, which was a plus. The crowd was steady enough to give her decent tips. Not enough to keep her mind occupied constantly though. She was definitely having a mini breakdown about the dream.

About midday Jason's road crew came in for lunch. If she couldn't read minds she would have still known something was wrong with her brother. He was a heart on his sleeve, bad attitude on his face kind of guy. She kind of wished him and Hoyt would have sat in Arlene's section.

"Jason if you have something you want to say just say it. Just know that I may not hesitate to hit you over the head with the napkin dispenser if I don't like it."

"Jesus, Sook. I didn't say nothing."

"You were about to so why don't you just get it out."

He glared at her for a long minute and she dramatically tapped her foot. Hoyt pretended to be very interested in his menu though he knew the whole thing by heart.

"I cannot believe you would invite another vampire over after what happened last time."

"What happened last time is a lying crazy psycho tried to kill me because he was so full of hate. It really had nothing to do with vampires and more to do with René being a nut bag who didn't like himself very much." She almost felt sorry for mentioning the man's name when she saw how it hurt her brother and Hoyt. Still it was the truth. "And you didn't seem to mind Pam last night when you were flirting with her."

"You didn't tell me the vampire was a girl," Hoyt said.

"That don't matter," Jason snapped.

"Oh it didn't matter until you found out she was a vampire. Because you're being a big ol' bigot. You better just stay away from Gran's house for the next week else you're just going to end up bringing shame to her in front of her house guest."

"Jesus, that vamp's staying at the house?" Jason looked like he was going to be sick. His reaction made Sookie feel the same way.

"Yes and if you can't be nice stay away. Gran will make you bring her a switch if you come around acting like this." She took Hoyt's order and didn't ask for Jason's, guessing what his would be. Before she stomped back to the kitchen she said one more thing. "It was a human who tried to kill me and it's a couple of vampires right now who are trying to help me. So just think about that."

"You didn't tell her or Gran you been going back to church?" Hoyt asked. Jason kicked him under the table. "Ow! What? I thought she might not be so mad if she thought you were trying to be a better Christian."

…

5 o'clock came around quick. Sookie clocked out but hung around for about another hour to talk to Tara and Lafayette who were just then coming in. She knew she was cutting it kind of close. As it was she only arrived home minutes before the sunset.

She had expected to smell dinner cooking when she walked in. Gran had stated she was going to make bread pudding for dessert. Gran must have been exhausted over the events of the last few days as she was sleeping on the couch in the living room. That or she was trying to change her sleeping habits so she could spend more time with their undead houseguest.

"Hey, sleepy head," Sookie said coming around the couch. Pam would be up soon and Gran would hate to not be awake to greet her. Sookie reached out her hand to gently shake the older woman awake. She stopped when she noticed it. Her Gran's eyes were open. Glassy and lifeless like Dawn's and René's had been. "Gran?"

She reached out her fingers and touched her grandmother's cheek. Cold. Sookie jumped back, knocking into and falling over the coffee table directly behind her. She landed hard on her butt and knocked her head on the chair that was directly across from the couch. Her brain and body didn't register any pain. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She barely heard the click of Pam's travel coffin opening on the back porch or the voice a moment later.

"Sookie? What's wrong? Why do you smell afraid?"

 


	13. You're My Mystery One Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Missy Higgins song Sound of White.

Eric woke up earlier than his usual time but not as early as he had on the occasions of drinking Sookie's blood the night before. He was probably the only vampire in the Queen's mansion up this early. The upper levels of Sophie-Anne's house were light tight but he did not feel the need to mix in the company of pets or house staff. Instead he checked his e-mails with his phone and tapped into the Bond he had with Sookie.

He could feel that she was a bit run down, probably from staying up late talking to Pam. She was probably at work, struggling to focus but worried about something.

It was close to sunset so she would be home if she was following his instructions, but with Sookie who knew. No human, or vampire for that matter, outside of Sophie-Anne and Pam, talked to him or challenged him the way Sookie did. If any other human had dared talk to him the way she did they would be at the least tortured.

With Sookie, even when she was mad at him, especially when she was mad at him, he had to marvel at her. In any other human he would have said she was being stupid not brave to talk back to him. Sookie though was being neither brave or stupid. It was just her being her and he couldn't get enough of it.

It was just reaching sunset and he had to fight the impulse to call her. What the fuck was wrong with him? Barely a day away from her and he was acting like a baby vampire. Instead of blood though he just wanted Sookie, just the sound of her voice if nothing else.

Abruptly the little telepath-fae's emotions spiked almost painfully in his head…then nothing. It was not like when she was asleep. Then at least there was a fog of calmness about her mind. He knew she was still alive. He could feel the bond pulsing with life. Her emotions had somehow short-circuited. She was numb. Worse yet Pam was awake and greatly agitated.

He texted both Pam and Sookie and after waiting for over 15 minutes with still no reply he called Sookie's cell phone. No answer. He then called Pam's phone with the same result and that's when he started to really get that unfamiliar feeling of fear creeping in. Pam always answered even when she didn't want to talk to him.

The call went to voice mail and he hung up, set to redial when there came a knock at the door. He ripped the door open to find a young human of the Queen's household standing there. He must have looked every inch the deadly predator he was because the girl blanched and took several steps back from the doorway.

He composed himself a little better and growled out a, "What?"

The smell of the girl's fear was just pissing him off more. If she was working for the Queen she should have been used to seeing worse by now.

"Th..the que. Queen…" the girl stammered, averting her eyes to the floor. "…Requests...you...your presence—."

He cut her off. She was lucky he didn't slam the door in her face.

"You tell the Queen that I am dealing with that situation we discussed and that I will present myself when I am damn good and ready." He did slam the door then.

Pam finally picked up.

"What the FUCK is going on?"

"Eric?" Really who else would it be. "Sorry. I didn't answer before. Is it really safe for you to talk?"

"Pam," he growled. "Answer my fucking question. Why isn't she answering her phone?"

They were both still very aware of where he was.

"Oh. I think she turns her phone off when she goes to work. Hold on. I think Tar…her friend just got here."

"Pam, don't you dare—."

She put him on hold. Unbelievable. His own Child put him on hold. After a very long two minutes Pam picked back up.

"Sorry…"

"Pam, tell me what hell is going on or I will command you to go to ground in a silver lined coffin for the next month."

"It's…Her maker, Eric. Someone's just got here now to take care of the…body." Her agitation increased in their bond.

Pam had seen a lot of dead bodies. A mountain load. Never like that one though. Usually they were covered in blood and sweat. They had more often than not gotten into that condition as a result of her and her maker's actions. This one though. Adele looked peaceful. Almost as though she were asleep once Pam had shut the eyes. It was unsettling.

"They think it was her heart. Her friend is with her now. She's not crying. Not anything really. She was afraid at first but now…nothing. What are you getting from her?"

"The same. Put her on the phone."

He could hear Pam's footsteps and a door opening. He could hear Tara's questioning of her. The phone must have changed hands because the next voice he heard filled him with both joy and dread.

"Eric?" Her voice was just as numb as their bond. He flooded the bond with strength and his concern. He felt a small wisp of her own concern cropping up. For him. "Is it safe for you to talk?"

Unlike his maker Eric had no belief in any God. Oh he still called on the name of the Gods from his human life but that was nostalgia more than anything else. Sookie's words reinforced the idea that she was more than human, and he didn't mean just in her blood. She was a miracle. It also reinforced his belief that there was no God. How could any higher power see this compassionate girl full of light and believe it was right to give her such pain?

"I'm fine. How are you?" He made his voice sound as loving as he could. A new challenge to say the least.

"I…I don't know. I don't think I'm feeling anything. I can't cry."

"Grief comes in many different forms."

"I know." She took a deep breath. "Tara sent Lafayette to find Jason. He won't pick up his phone. I was horrible to him today."

Her fucking imbecile of a brother. He no doubt deserved whatever she said to him. Jason Stackhouse had apparently not taken his pact with his God seriously it seemed. Shocker. If the boy did not shape up considerably Eric would be tempted to let Pam glamour him into castrating himself.

"Sookie."

He finally said her name not caring who was listening. He did not know how to deal with this. Human grief. His own grief for his family's death had barely registered before it twisted into self-loathing and an overpowering need for vengeance, both of which he still carried. Even if he wasn't so far from her side all he was sure he could give Sookie were frail words.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure you'll get a hold of Jason. I'll be there as soon as I can give the Queen my leave. I'm coming home."

Home. He didn't mean Shreveport or any of his houses. He meant her. Sookie was home. Shit. He could think about that thought later or better yet not at all. "I need you to put Pam back on the phone."

She did as he asked and a moment later Pam was saying his name.

"Eric? What are you going to tell the Queen?"

"Nothing. Bullshit. I don't really care. Help her with whatever she needs. Arrangements or what not. I'll call back as soon as I'm cleared to leave."

He hung up and Pam stared at the phone for a long moment. Her maker's emotions were all over the place. And arrangements? All vampire deaths that Pam had witnessed were by her or Eric's hand and were carried out as part of Eric's job as Sheriff. These deaths were necessary and even joyous for Pam. Vampires did not have funerals or memorials. They died and that was it. No ones death outside that of Eric's, and she supposed his maker's, would have the slightest affect on Pam. Then why did she have the overwhelming need to rip someone's throat out at the thought of never seeing Adele alive again? At seeing Sookie near catatonic? Close contact with humans for too long was definitely dangerous. She was getting as bad as Eric.

Pam turned back around once more to look in the doorway of Sookie's room. Sookie had returned to lie down on the bed, her back to the door. Tara sat on her knees stroking her friends back. Pam tried to make her voice sound caring though she was sure she failed.

"Sookie, dear. Would you like me to start making a lists or calls for you?"

…

Eric didn't wait for the two guards posted at the Queen's chamber door to open it for him. Neither of them could have been older than 300 and though they were perhaps as loyal as any of Sophie-Anne's guards, they were not suicidal.

Sophie-Anne was in the middle of dinner. Or dessert as the case may be. Her head was between the thighs of a young woman and her lips were attached to the femoral artery. This girl matched the description of the favorite that Blackburn was lusting after. Sophie-Anne detached her face from the young woman's thigh and dismissed the two guards, who had followed Eric into the room, with a flick of her wrist. She licked the wound on the girl closed. Sophie-Anne was a particularly messy eater. Her lips and chin were stained red. The Queen stood but did not acknowledge Northman, instead focusing on her pet, talking to her as though the girl were an infant.

"Hadley dear, Mommy has to talk some business with Sheriff Northman. Why don't you go into the next room and you and Lutis can play some video games?"

The girl stood and bowed her head.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said before departing through a side door.

The girl did smell good and if Eric had not met Sookie he might have begrudged Sophie-Anne her little trinket. Sophie-Anne waited for the door to click shut before she turned and acknowledged Eric. She gave him a bloody and radiant smile. Her eyes though were as cold and dangerous as a heavy winter storm.

"How good of you to interrupt, Sheriff. Especially after ignoring my earlier summons."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty."

He bowed lower to her than he ever had before since that first time he had bowed over her hand to swear fealty. She rolled her eyes at him and walked over to sit down behind her large ivory colored desk. She took a compact mirror from a desk drawer and grabbed the nearby box of tissues and started to clean herself up.

"Cut the bullshit. You forget yourself. I deserve a lot more respect than what you've been giving me."

"Again, my apologies. I have been anxious about a situation in—." She cut him off.

"That threat against Compton is only going to work for so long. Plus he's pissing me off as of late so you might as well just throw him to the Magister. Unlike you he knows what it means to piss me off and would know enough not to turn traitor." Yes and pigs could fly.

"That was not the situation I was talking about. I cannot go into details since I do not have all the facts myself. I am here to give my apologies and to ask permission to return to my Area so that I may handle things personally."

Sophie-Anne's person was almost completely free of blood now, except for a few drops that had dripped from her chin onto her cleavage. She wiped them up with her finger and licked her digit clean.

"Request denied." He stood absolutely still in shock for a long moment. Then blindly rage quickly started building. Sophie-Anne knew what his default setting would be. "Before you drop fang and start growling at me let me say again I deserve a lot more respect than that." She leaned forward placing her hands on her desk. "You may be the strongest, oldest vampire in my Queendom, but we both know that if I wanted, I could own your fangs as earrings! So sit your ass in a chair."

His fangs ran out at her words and she laughed.

"There they are. They are quite a lovely pair but park 'em back up or I'll have them ripped out. You want to leave court and avoid a date with the Magister you will sit down. You ever want to see your Child again and deal with your little situation, you will listen to what I have to say and do what I tell you to."

Eric retracted his fangs and let out a low growl as he sat in the proffered chair.

"I have done nothing that you could drag me in front of a tribunal for. Now is not a good time for you to go on a fucking power trip with me."

"If you leave here before I release you, you will be disobeying a direct edict from your Queen. Many a vampire has met the True Death for less. Now zip your lip and listen." She leaned back in her chair. "I am in dire financial straits as you might have heard."

It was no secret that IRS was targeting her for unpaid back taxes. Sophie-Anne had never had smart business management to begin with so of course she did not have enough saved in the bank to cover it.

"You have already increased the tributes from each Area by 40%." Just another reason all the Sheriffs hated her.

"Yes well I could bleed you all dry and it still wouldn't be enough. But I think I have come up with a satisfactory solution. At least for the forcible future. And you being my most loyal Sheriff are just the man for this job. Now hell hath no fury like a vampire queen broke, Northman, so you're going to listen to what I have to say and agree to do every fucking thing I tell you. You're going to die here for the day and tomorrow at first dark you will be allowed to leave to return to your Area, where you can do whatever and whoever you want until it interferes with any of my plans." Her smile got wider and her eyes glinted. "Do we have an understanding, Sheriff?"

"Yes, Majesty."

…

Tara watched as Pam paced the hallway outside Sookie's closed bedroom door. Northman's second call didn't come until almost two hours after his last one.

In that amount of time Tara and Pam had been able to contact the local funeral home and make most of the arrangements, as well as contact a major percentage of the residents of Bon Temps to invite them to the wake that Sookie wanted to have for Gran the next day. Sookie laid huddled on the bed for most of this only making the briefest suggestion or adding a name that Tara had forgotten. Lafayette had still been unable to find Jason, even with Hoyt's help.

Pam had answered Eric's call in the bedroom but after a few seconds of listening she had taken it out into the hall, shutting the door.

"Can you make sure everything's okay?" Sookie asked her friend.

Pam was talking in a language other than English so Tara had no clue what was being said. She didn't need to know the meaning of the words though to know that the vampire was pissed. Her voice was a hiss and her grip on the phone almost looked hard enough to break the device. After almost a half an hour Pam took the phone back into the bedroom and handed it to Sookie. Tara was about to come back into the room when the vampire grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out, closing the door behind them.

"Let her have some privacy," Pam said.

Whatever she had been talking to the other vampire about on the phone really lit her fire. She stalked off in the direction of the room Tara was sharing with the vamp's luggage and came back a second later brandishing a very large handgun.

"Do you know how to shoot one of these?" Pam asked.

"Uh…I grew up in a small Southern town. What do you think?"

Pam held the gun out for Tara to take.

"There's silver bullets in there. Enough to kill any human and weaken any vampire. There's a canister of liquid silver in my trunk downstairs. Don't be stupid enough to invite anybody you don't know in."

"Wait, you're just leaving?" Tara asked aghast. What the hell? Pam's face contorted to look like the monster that she was.

"I am severely pissed and have had nothing to eat except that swill in a bottle for the last two days. I need to hunt. Unless you're offering up a vein?" Tara took the gun and stepped back, wide eyed. "Good. Now leave Sookie alone unless she asks for you."

And with that last order Pam blurred from the house.

…

"Eric? What's wrong? Pam seems really angry."

Sookie knew even before he spoke. She still hadn't been able to cry, to feel anything really. But his words just about broke her heart. That was at least something.

"I won't be able to make it back tonight."

She smiled bravely. She didn't know why she was doing it. It's not like he could see her. But it helped.

"Of course. You have obligations and the Queen needs you. And obviously you just—."

"Sookie." His voice hurt to hear. It was too kind. She knew it was going to be the first of many in the next few days that would sound like that. It made her want to throw up. His voice became a bit harsher with his next words though. "I would gladly be there right now. I would already be on my way to you if it didn't mean getting silvered and branded a traitor."

Sookie sat up on the bed. She felt a little more than nausea now. That Queen lady was really starting to piss her off.

"Eric, don't do anything rash. I would rather have you safe and far away then here and in trouble. I'm okay really. Tara's here and Pam has just been marvelous. You should buy her something as a thank you. Or I will." He spoke in Swedish. "I don't what you just said but it didn't sound very nice."

"It's not about you. Never about you. Ni är för söta. Du är ett mirakel. I am required to die here for the day. I will leave at first dark tomorrow. I will be there for you."

"Just do what you have to do." Sookie hesitated. She almost let slip the words she had said to him in her dream. Talk about being rash. "I don't want to have to lose anybody else."

…

Okay so the wake had maybe been a bad idea. Sookie sat with Tara on her bed. Lafayette had gone back downstairs to check on things, promising to guard the rest of Gran's pie. Pam's travel coffin lay in a corner, the vampire secured inside for the day.

Sookie tried not to think about the pill Lafayette had given her, which sat just behind her on the nightstand next to a glass of water. She did not need it. She could handle this.

Tara was trying to cheer her with little success. The own girl's moral was less than satisfactory at the moment as well. The two looked to the door as they heard thundering footsteps on the stairs. A moment later Sookie's brother burst through the door in his work clothes.

"Jason?"

Like he had done a few nights previous he threw himself at his sister and circled his arms around her waist and laid his shaggy head in her lap.

"Where the fuck you been?" Tara asked.

Sookie was wondering the same thing. Jason remained kneeling but lifted his head to speak.

"Tara, can you give us a minute."

Tara narrowed her eyes and was obviously ready to give Jason a 'hell no'.

"Tara, it's okay," Sookie said. "Can you maybe check on things downstairs?"

Her friend reluctantly agreed and made her way out of the room. Jason got up and sat on the bed next to his sister. He pulled her into a taut hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sook. I just found out." He was crying in her hair.

"It's okay Jason." And really it was. Jason was older than her but he never acted like a grown up at all. She knew that she shouldn't slip into the role of mother figure, should let him try to stand on his own, but she couldn't leave him drifting like that. She stroked his hair. "You're here now. That's what's important."

Jason pulled away and dropped his arms.

"Was it…did she feel any pain?" he asked.

Sookie shook her head.

"No."

She did not in fact know this. All she knew was that Gran's heart had finally given out. Sookie had been to afraid of the answer to ask whether or not there was any pain. The lie seemed to rally Jason's spirits though.

"That's good. That's real good. Do you need any help with things?" Jason actually offering to help with something. It was sad if this is what it took to get him to be a better person. Gran would have loved to see him as she always wished he'd be.

"No. All the arrangements have been made. Basically everybody who's coming to the funeral is downstairs."

They sat in silence. Sookie felt better with him near. She loved her brother and would die and maybe even kill for him, but she couldn't remember the last time she had just been able to sit with him without one or both of them saying something to ruin it. This time was apparently going to follow that pattern.

"What about Uncle Bartlett?" Jason asked. Sookie's blood froze in her veins. She couldn't look at her brother.

"I don't think it would be a good idea, Jase. Gran and him didn't get along."

"Well yeah I know. But he's her brother. I know if we ever had a bad falling out…" Which would most definitely be a result of Jason's actions if it happened. "…and something happened to you I'd still want to be there. It's only right. I'll call him if you don't want to."

He stood up and Sookie grabbed his arm.

"Jason, don't. I don't want him anywhere near here. Please." She pleaded with her eyes as well as her voice.

"Sookie, it ain't about what we want. It's about what Gran would have wanted. I'm sure where she is now she regrets never having made peace with Uncle Bartlett. This is his chance to say goodbye."

Jason walked away to do what he thought was the right thing, leaving the bedroom door open.

"Son of a bitch!" Sookie cursed.

Tara came back in and stopped in her tracks when she saw her friend. She had been waiting all day for Sookie's breakdown. This looked like it might be it. Sookie looked pale and her body was shaking.

"Sook?"

Sookie reached over to the bedside table and downed the Valium without even taking a sip of water. Soon all she knew was blackness.

…

It was after dark. Tara, Lafayette and Pam were all downstairs. Sookie had been dead to the world for hours and according to Lafayette would remain so. Tara and Lafayette were arguing about what to do with all the bad juju food while Pam sniffed at it in disgust. Pam could feel Eric getting closer. He was incensed, most likely at the Queen for the task she had given him to supplement her income. As he got closer to the house though Eric's mood was shifting. He was feeling relief and a rising contentment. Pam made sure not to be standing in the space between the front door and the stairs. She didn't warn the two humans.

"Holy fucking Christ!" Tara shrieked as something blurred past the living room and up the stairs. Lafayette had dropped the bowl of Jell-O he had been ready to dispose of. He cursed as he went to get the dustpan and broom. Pam walked toward the front porch. "Uh… Don't you want to say hi to your boss or nothing?"

"He is a bit busy right now," Pam replied.

Tara went to stand at the bottom of the stairs and looked up toward where she knew Sookie's room would be.

"Hooker, do not even think of going up there," Lafayette said from behind her as he worked to clean up the mess on the floor.

"I wasn't gonna," she snapped. She stared back up for a few more seconds before turning around to watch Lafayette work. "Do you think they're capable of loving a person?"

Lafayette looked up from his task.

"Who knows what they're capable of."

…

Sookie fought against the blackness. She swore she felt something next to her. Was that Tina? She turned over and opened her eyes. Eric was laying next to her. She smiled.

"Is this another dream?" she asked. He returned her smile with one of his own. She was obviously on something.

"No." He reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She grasped weakly at his hand and kissed his wrist where it peeked out from under his jacket. She snuggled closer into his chest. "What did you take?"

"Hmmm? Oh…Lafayette gave me some velum."

"You mean Valium?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Why do you smell so good?"

His brow wrinkled.

"Sookie, vampires don't have a scent, aside from their blood."

She sighed.

"You do. You smell like the ocean." How was that possible?

She turned so her back was pressed up against his chest. She took his arm and wrapped it around herself. Her eyes closed and he could feel how tired she still was. She yawned and the action eased the weight he had been carrying in his chest since he had risen for the night.

"Tomorrows going to be horrible," she mused.

"I wish I could be there with you." She shook her head erratically.

"No. Be bad enough without you bursting into flames. I could spit at Jason."

Eric smiled at the idea.

"What did your brother do now?" Sookie yawned again before she answered. She was close to falling asleep again.

"Invited Uncle Bartlett." His smile vanished and he went completely still. Sookie didn't seem to notice any change. "Don't want to think about it."

Eric laid there listening to Sookie's heartbeat and breath even out into sleep. He drank in her scent, trying to calm himself. After several more minutes, when he was sure she was in the deepest slumber, he gently lifted his arm from around her and slowly got up from off the bed. He blurred out of the room and out of the house to find Pam.

"I really wish they would stop doing that inside the house," Tara said, getting up to straighten the pictures and put right the chair that the wind had knocked over.

…

Pam was on the front lawn staring off into the night, not really looking for or seeing anything in particular. Eric came to stand beside her and she still didn't turn her head to look at him.

"I got that surveillance on Compton, complete with a record of his latest calls. There were several to and from New Orleans, but the last few days they've all been incoming and have only lasted a matter of minutes. Looks like he's not as well trained as Sophie-Anne would have hoped. There's also calls to and from international companies that are no doubt dummy corporations."

That reeked of the Authority. Eric was sure that Bill was just as loyal to the Authority as he was to Sophie-Anne. Still the vampire was charming when he wanted to be and had obviously proven himself to be useful to factions more powerful than himself.

"He's also received a few calls from Ms. Krasiki, none of them answered."

Bill's maker was trying to get in touch with him. Interesting.

Pam finally turned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What's wrong?"

She had felt his mood shift suddenly. He had been content, with just a touch of concern, but then rage had started boiling up.

"I could ask you the same thing. Normally you're so heartless."

"Oh fuck you. It's your fault. Getting us so involved with humans." Even after feeding heavily this night and the previous she still felt a hunger. An aching need to rip the flesh from someone's bones.

"Want some help with that?" Eric asked. He seemed to have the same need in him now.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"That name I had you look for." He refused to think of the human as a man.

"Sookie's Great Uncle." She hadn't thought much about the request at the time. Most of his requests of late dealt exclusively with Sookie in some way.

Their bond grew rigid with rage and hate.

"It would be better for everyone if he did not make it to the funeral tomorrow."

"He did something to Sookie?" Pam asked. Eric didn't answer but their bond grew rigid with more rage and hate. "Can it be long and bloody. I really need that."

He shook his head.

"No. I don't want it to come back to us. And it has to be quick. I want to be back before Sookie wakes up. You can go to Fangtasia after and find a fang banger who's into some rough play if you need it." Not to mention someone had to make sure Longshadow hadn't completely run the place into the ground in the few days he had been left in charge. Eric really should have just closed it down.

"It's better than nothing," Pam said.

…

Pam regretted her words. It was not better than nothing. Eric could feel that it just made it worse. Especially after she had learned from glamouring the old man what he had done.

"We're just going to let him push himself into the damn river?" She growled. "Please, Eric."

She actually bowed her head to beg him. He came so close to letting her take him back to Fangtasia to lock up in the dungeon. It was too quick and painless. If he had his way he would drag this out for days, months really. There was no time though. He had to get back before Sookie woke up.

"Just glamour him and get it over with," he said to her.

He consoled himself with the idea that maybe some gators would get to his body. Pam didn't even wait to be dismissed before she took off to head to Fangtasia. There would be more bodies for her to dispose of before the end of her night Eric was sure. He couldn't hold it against her. Pam was still quite young by vampire standards and she knew how to cover her own tracks.

Sookie was still curled up asleep on her bed when he got back to the old farmhouse. He laid back in the position he had found himself in before he left her, his arm enfolding her a little more tightly this time around though. He kissed her hair and she mumbled in her sleep. It was another half an hour at least before she stirred. She stretched in his arms before turning to face him. Her eyes were clearer than before.

"Did you go somewhere?"

He didn't answer her. Maybe it had been another dream. It didn't really matter she supposed. He stroked her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him under his jacket.

They lay immersed in each other and their own thoughts. Silent for so long that it is unnerving to Sookie.

"Say something," she prompted.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything. I just can't stand the silence. I can't get away from my own thoughts."

"I thought you liked silence?"

"I did. I wanted it more than anything. Just my thoughts in my head. But this is just…It's killing me. And it's going to be so much worse tomorrow. I don't even know how I'm going to be able to come back to this house. I love it and it's all I have left of her but…" She trailed off. He could not smell any tears. Her voice was as sturdy as wood.

"You could come stay at my house for a few days."

She shook her head.

"I can't just run away. I have things and obligations."

"It's not running away. No one is going to begrudge you your time to grieve. Wherever or however you need to do it."

"I'll think about it." They both knew this meant yes. "Does it get easier?"

He didn't understand the question.

"Grieving. I mean I know you're a vampire and you kind of don't let yourself feel things, but you were human once. It must've taken time to…to school yourself to be like this." Longer than she could imagine. Godric would no doubt say he still had a lot to learn, though his Maker was ignoring his own lessons of late. "Do you mourn your family?" Over a thousand years they were almost surely dead she reasoned. "Was it like losing them twice? Did you ever see them again when you became a vampire?"

That part of him in her head was restless at her questions. Her asking him about this shocked him. Pam had never shown this much interest in his past. A vampire's human life was irrelevant to any but that vampire.

Like he had in the cemetery that one night Sookie was sure he would not say anything. She could feel his shock and then anger and hate. Not at her. At himself?

"My family died before I was turned. I barely had time to grieve for them properly."

She wanted to press him for more details, hungry for anything about him, but she knew from the tone of his voice that he would not be open to furthering the discussion of this topic. But he hadn't answered her question and she wanted just a little hope that she would feel something besides this emptiness soon.

"But you did get over it? It got better?"

If his family had died natural deaths he was certain he would have gotten over it centuries ago. But they had not. They had been murdered. Slaughtered. He had had over a thousand years to avenge their deaths. Instead he had nothing but rumors and a mark belonging to branded dogs. It was like a poison inside him. A thorn in his side that he could never get out.

"Yes," he lied. "You'll get past this. You're strong, Sookie." This he did believe.

…

Calling the funeral a disaster was an insult to disasters everywhere. There wasn't a word invented yet for what this day had ended up being. The one bright spot had been that Uncle Bartlett had not shown up.

"I don't know where he is?" Jason said. "I called him. He said he'd be here."

Jason was upset that the old man hadn't shown up but Sookie couldn't feel bad along with her brother. She couldn't even feel bad for her brother's feelings.

"He's obviously not over whatever happened with him and Gran," she said. He apparently had found some common fucking decency in his old age and knew better than to show up.

"It's just sad and spiteful," Jason spat. "Whatever problems he had with Gran, it don't matter no more. Families suppose to forgive each other."

"Then he's not our family, Jason."

Jason absorbed her words and looked as though he agreed.

"We're all we got left, Sookie."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. She squeezed back. Still she had not cried. If she was going to she was sure this would have been what tipped her. It didn't matter what Eric had said, people grieving differently. She felt like even more of a freak than usual.

It was hard to decide which event won the award for most fucked up. Tara would have no doubt chosen the moment when her mother gave a drunken speech. Sookie didn't need to read her friend's thoughts to know how ashamed and angry Tara was. Sookie would put her money on her own eulogy though.

She hadn't slept at all after Eric left. She was exhausted emotionally and physically. Her shields were a joke. There was too much. Only a handful were actually thinking about her Gran and how sad they were for her loss. Most though were thinking of the horrid or the mundane. How could anybody think like that when a person they had know was lying in a coffin a few feet away from them? Not just any person but her Gran. The most generous, kind, loving soul that this town had seen and probably ever would see. Sookie lost it. Gran would have really rolled over in her new grave at the language Sookie had used.

She took off running toward the house. Sam, of all people, tried to come after her. It had been Jason, not Tara, who had told her boss to leave his sister the hell alone.

Now she sat at the kitchen table looking at the remains of the last pecan pie her Gran had ever made, her tears starting to dry on her cheeks. She'd finally broke. She didn't know why she had wanted to cry so much. It didn't make her feel better at all. The front screen opened and closed and she rubbed quickly at the tear tracts.

Her brother stood in the entryway of the kitchen undoing his tie. A suit just did not fit the Jason Stackhouse image. Sookie picked up the pie plate and put it in the sink and turned the water on.

"Did you see Tara?" she asked pouring some dish soap on the pie plate.

"She was talking to Lettie Mae," he said.

That would no doubt end bad. Hopefully her friend would not do something stupid after talking to her mother. Sookie had told Tara that morning that she would be spending a few days at Eric's and Tara had agreed that she didn't feel comfortable staying in the house, alone or not.

"I'll go crash at Lafayette's. Join him in whatever bender he's gonna get on."

Sookie hoped Tara stuck with that plan.

She finished rinsing out the pie plate and put it back in its proper place. Jason had taken a seat at the table. Sookie joined him and took his hand in hers.

"You know what I was thinking?" Well at least he was thinking for once. "We could have a big dinner. Like Gran cooked. All the fixin's and everything." Sookie would no doubt do all the cooking; the only thing Jason could make without burning was sloppy joe's.

"Jason, sweetie. I'm not gonna be here for a few days. If you need to talk though I'll have my cell." He snagged his hand back and his eyes got a curious and suspicious look to them. "It's just with everything that's happened the last week…" He didn't even know the half of it and she prayed she would never have to tell him. More guilt to feel from lies of omissions. "I need to get away from it. Take a step back. It's just so much. I have no idea how to handle any of this. I couldn't even cry until just a few minutes ago."

Jason's face turned dark.

"You're gonna go stay with him." Not a question.

"His name is Eric, Jason. And yes. But like I said you can reach me on my cell phone."

"Sookie—." She didn't let him get anything else out.

"Jason, no. Whatever you're thinking of saying don't. It's like you said, we're all we've got left. You're my brother and I love you but if you're going to make me choose, especially by fighting with me every time I see you, you might not like what I decide."

He slumped forward and refused to look her in the eye. She got up and put his face between her hands, like Gran used to do.

"He cares about me, Jason. And I care about him."

"You're sleeping with him aintcha?"

"That's really none of your business." Meaning yes. "You can feel whatever the hell you want to feel, but keep it to yourself around me." He looked about ready to talk back. "Please, Jason. I don't want to lose you too." Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

Jason's face drained of color and anger. He leaned forward and hugged his sister around her middle.

"I'm sorry, Sook. I just don't like the idea of you fucking anybody." Though it did turn his guts to think it was a dead man. "You're my baby sister. I love you too."

…

Jason left soon after their talk and Sookie still had hours of daylight left. She wandered from room to room. She didn't cry anymore but she could feel the tears there waiting if she needed to. Everything was in its proper place. A museum of her Gran's life and hard work. She spent the rest of the time packing a bag full of the things she'd need for a couple of days away, then making sure all Pam's things were put away in her endless amount of bags. The vampire would probably come and get her things and car soon.

She sat on the front step of the porch with an overnight bag watching the last rays of daylight fade from the sky. If Bill Compton or any other vampire came upon her she was pretty sure she could muster up some of her fairy lights. And if that didn't work the canister of liquid silver that Pam had brought with her that Sookie had tucked in her purse would.

As the Corvette pulled up the gravel drive Sookie stood up and grabbed her bag and purse. She could see both Eric and Pam were in the car. Pam got out holding a bouquet of white roses. The female vampire was obviously not going to Fangtasia tonight. Her dress was black but it was more Jackie O than Elvira. She had a choker of white pearls around her neck.

As Sookie came down the steps toward the car Pam stared hard at the human. She probably expected Sookie to be a quivering mess. Well she had missed her chance to see that.

She stopped in front of Eric.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Can we not talk about it. Ever."

Rehashing the horribleness of the day was not going to help either of them. Eric took her bag from her and walked to put it in the trunk. Sookie turned to Pam.

"Your car keys are where you left them. I think I got all your stuff packed up for you. Did you need help getting it into your car?"

Pam blinked at her several times before she answered her.

"No. I'll manage." She paused. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sookie." Pam was so sincere about it. Even after knowing her for just a short while, Sookie knew that Pam saying this, without sarcasm, was a big deal.

"Thanks, Pam. Did you want me to put those in water or something?"

Pam shifted the bouquet in her hands.

"No. Is it not customary…to pay respects?"

Two vampires and a telepath in a cemetery sounded like the start of a bad joke. Pam laid the flowers on the grave and they all stood in silence with their own thoughts.

"I don't get it," Pam said after a few minutes. "Why put a body in the ground and mark it?"

"So people can know that the person was alive. They can visit," Sookie said.

"That's bullshit," Pam said. "You know they were alive because of the memories of them. They're dead and that's just a body in the ground. Why do you need to remind yourselves of it like that? Don't you already know they're dead? Do you really need this?"

"Pam, knock it off," Eric said.

"No. She's right. It doesn't really make sense. I guess it's just one of those human things."

They stood in silence for several more minutes before Eric broke the silence.

" Lo, There do I see my Father,

Lo, There do I see my Mother and

My Brothers and my Sisters

Lo, There do I see the line of my people back to the beginning

Lo, They do call to me

They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla

Where thine enemies have been vanquished

Where the brave shall live forever

Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death."

It obviously wasn't a Christian prayer and it didn't have much meaning in relation to Gran. Though Sookie thought her grandmother was one of bravest people she had ever met, Gran was not a warrior. Still it warmed Sookie's heart and she was sure Gran would have appreciated it.

"Show off," Pam griped and Sookie laughed. It felt good.

…

"Eric, can I ask you something?"

They were back at his house, in the tub actually, which like the shower was huge. The water was cooling but she didn't want to get out just yet. She wanted this closeness to last just a bit longer. She felt as though all her troubles had washed away and if she had to move at all they would come crashing back to her.

"Hmmm?"

They had been soaking with her back to his front. She turned in his arms so her chest was pressed against his.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want." His eyes had been lidded and now became alert. "Your family…" His body and the shadow in her head became tense. She knew she should shut up but since when did that stop her from talking? "Was it…easier to become a vampire because they were already dead?"

His stare was so piercing and unreadable that she had to lower her own eyes to his chest. Of course he wouldn't answer. Vampires were very private, he had said to her. Hell she didn't know if he had even wanted to be a vampire. He certainly seemed to enjoy it now, but what about 1,000 years ago?

"My turning was not like most vampires."

Sookie's eyes flew back to his face.

"Where you turned against your will?"

"No. Many vampires are made that way or some are given to freely choose, like Pam. I am a survivor. I was given a choice to live. It was not really even a choice."

Sookie shivered and it had nothing to do with the rapidly cooling water or his cold body.

"You were dying?" He nodded. It had never occurred to her that this might be the case with him. She didn't even want to think of him as being dead as he was now. "Were you in pain?"

He kissed her forehead and stroked her wet hair.

"Someday, I promise, I will tell the story. There has been too much talk and thought of death for you lately, don't you think?"

Sookie nodded and let him pull her back against his chest. She felt like crying and didn't really know why. And she realized that he hadn't answered her question about his family.

…

Sookie slept until almost 3 pm the next day. She smoothed Eric's hair back away from his face as she had done the first night she had slept over.

"Sweet dreams, big guy," she said before kissing him on the forehead. She hesitated before saying the next words. "I love you." It felt good to say it but she hoped that he couldn't hear her.

She had brought her swimsuit with her and decided she would do some swimming and sunning by the pool. Sookie could not help but feel guilty. Her Gran had just died and she was basically taking a vacation. Sookie brought her cell phone with her outside and after taking a short dip in the pool decided to check in with Tara.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked once her friend answered.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"You loved Gran just as much as me, Tara. What happened to you after the funeral?"

Tara let a lengthy pause build up before she spoke.

"I talked to Lettie Mae."

"Yeah, how'd that go?"

"She says she's got a demon in her and needs $400 to get it exorcised."

"Oh." Sookie did not know an eloquent reply to that. "What'd you say?"

"I gave her the money. Don't get on me," Tara immediately snapped.

"No. No, judgment free zone remember?" Really though what the heck? "She's your mother, Tara. It's family."

"Lettie Mae is not my family. That woman we just buried yesterday was family. You're my family. That money was to get her to stay the hell away from me. She wanted me to come to the exorcism with her and I told her 'You got the money and it's the last thing you are ever gonna get from me. Stay the fuck out of my life.'"

Sookie had no doubt that this was what was said verbatim.

"Tara, I'm sorry sweetie."

"Pffft. Whatever." This was Tara code for 'I do not want to talk about this now or ever so shut up'. "I spent the night at Lafayette's getting hammered and high. Don't judge me for that either since you probably been using sex as your drug of choice. When by the way were you going to tell me about the stuff going on at the house? I was a bitch to the construction workers for no real reason. Not that I really need a reason to be a bitch."

Sookie's brow furrowed. Construction workers?

"What are you talking about?"

"The guys that must've been working the whole night…" Tara trailed off and then laughed. "Oh my gawd! You don't fucking know!" She cackled some more.

"Tara, what the hell are you laughing about? What workers?"

"He built himself a cubby in your house and didn't even tell you about it? That's both funny and creepy at the same time."

Sookie stared at the phone for a full minute before she could speak.

"You're saying Eric has workers over at the house building him a cubby?"

"Had. They were just finishing when I got back. Must've been here most of the night. Repaved the driveway too."

"Tara, I'm sorry but I have to hang up the phone now."

Tara laughed again.

"You gonna give him hell, huh? Just remember he's a vampire and he literally eats little girls like you for breakfast or dinner or whatever."

Sookie hung up the phone.

"Highhanded bastard!" she cursed aloud.

Sookie took some deep breaths. She had told him she did not want to be a kept woman. He was so getting a piece of her mind when he got up.

…

Eric rose to find Sookie sitting at the edge of the bed wearing a t-shirt and a pair of those lovely shorts she seemed to have an endless supply of. She was also agitated about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe somebody decided to build themselves a cubby in my house without asking."

He smirked. He knew she was not nearly as made as she was pretending to be.

"Would you have said no if I asked?"

Her lips were tight.

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is you didn't ask. You built yourself a cubby. That's like tantamount to you moving in! That's like a million steps we missed in between."

Luckily it seemed he hadn't heard those three little/big words she had whispered to him in his sleep, or else he wasn't saying anything about it.

"Sookie, I'm not moving in. Yet." He winked at her and she glared. "I need somewhere to rest during the day and it is much more practical and cost effective to build a light tight room addition to your house than to look for real estate in Bon Temps." Not to mention he was actually sneak moving in.

"Fine," she said dropping her sourpuss look. "I changed my mind about spend a few days here." His smile fell at this. He'd have to teach her not to punish him like this. "Tara's going through some stuff and I think it's unfair to leave Sam hanging with just one waitress for so long." She hopped off the bed and walked to where her purse and bag were. "You can drive me home and if you're nice you can stay in your new cubby." She turned back around and smiled at him. "And if you're really nice you might not be sleeping alone."

The little minx. Eric was almost positive he could get her over it completely, maybe even let him buy her something more impractical. Especially if sex was part of the equation, which with Eric it usually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni är för söta. Du är ett mirakel. = You are too sweet. You're a miracle.
> 
> The prayer that Eric spoke was a common Norse prayed originating from between 4 B.C. and 3 A.D. It was also used in the movie the 13th Warrior.


	14. Please Teach Me Gently How To Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the XX song Shelter.

Sookie stomped her foot on her newly paved driveway. This was the thing that really pissed her off.

"I was going to have it repaved myself once I started working for you," she said. Not to mention have the house repainted, get central air put in, maybe basic cable. The list of repairs in her head went on and on as she looked at the old farmhouse. "She's not going to get to see any of it."

Bittersweetness crept through her. She finally had the means and money to fix the house and take care of her Gran, the way the woman had always taken care of her, and the old woman died.

Eric came to stand beside her. He tapped down his urge to reach out to her, physically at least. He didn't know if she might go off on him. What was it that Pam had read about the stages of grief from Dear Abby? Something about anger being a major part of it?

He did however push at their Bond, flooding it with calmness and contentment. She could feel it, whether because she was a telepath or because the human could always tell in the Bond he didn't know.

"Stop that," she said. "I'm fine."

And she was really. Or at least would be. Gran would not want her to wallow. If she could Sookie was sure the older woman would come back to haunt her as a ghost and threaten to beat her with the belt if she didn't stop feeling sorry for herself.

"Let's go see your stupid cubby."

Tara must've heard the car pull up and their voices because she was standing on the stairs when the two came inside. She was her usual cordial self.

"He staying over?" Tara asked nodding her head in Eric's direction.

"If he behaves."

Tara had to laugh at the way her friend was talking about the 6 and a half-foot tall vampire as if he were a stray dog. She could say her friend was crazy but really it was just Sookie being Sookie.

"Well shoot. Here I thought I would have a few days to myself and all before I had to pack my shit up and get on."

Sookie crossed her arms.

"Tara, do not even start with that. You know I would never kick you out." Tara tried to say something but Sookie stopped her. "One: you got nowhere to go but a motel. Which brings me to two: Gran would rise up from her grave if I even thought about letting you do that." Sookie walked the few feet up the stairs to stop in front of Tara. "I cannot live in this big house alone. And you said we are family. And families live together; though God knows that I would never ever, ever, ever invite Jason to live with me again. Besides I couldn't think of anybody else I would rather live with."

Tara flicked a look over to Eric. Said statue postured vampire probably had something to say to that but he kept it to himself.

"Fine," Tara said, as though she were doing Sookie some big favor. "But we got to get Jason to get the rest of his shit out of that room. Ain't no way in hell I am taking Gran's room so don't even try to offer that." Sookie had been thinking about that. She hugged Tara who tried to resist but eventually gave in. "Okay fine… Seriously Sookie, get off me."

"Oh you love me."

"Whatever." Tara looked over at Eric then back to Sookie. "If he's gonna be staying over I'm gonna tell you right now I changed my mind about wanting to know any of the details. I don't want to know a damn thing. And that includes hearing anything. Just cause you started having sex don't mean you got to rub it in."

"I don't know if we can promise that," Eric said. Sookie did not like the smirk that appeared on his face. "Sookie's quite the screamer."

"Eric!"

"See shit like that! Don't want to know," Tara said. "So I'm just gonna say goodnight and try not to think about how I now need to scrub my frontal lobe with bleach. Also, my room is a vampire free zone. I sleep with a stake under my pillow and a silver cross around my neck."

With that last shot Tara stocked up the stairs and shut her door, giving her friend the privacy she would need to yell at her not-boyfriend.

"I think she likes me," Eric said.

"She does actually." He gave her a 'bullshit' look. "Really, that could've been a lot worse." She stomped down the stairs toward him. "And I am not that loud. You're lucky you're so cute or I'd definitely slap you for what you just said in front of Tara."

"Sookie, puppies and kittens are considered cute. I'm a vampire."

"Yes. A cute one." She stepped closer to him with each word she spoke. "C. U. T. E." Before he could get his hands on her she quickly backtracked and smiled wider. "Now lets go see this cubby of yours that you had built without my permission."

"Quit calling it a cubby."

"Make me."

She immediately noticed the wardrobe. It was beautiful and even though she would never use it for anything but storage, she wished it were real. She ran her hand over the polished wood and intricate carving of a giant tree that was on the front of it.

"I'm going to be disappointed if this doesn't lead to Narnia." Eric laughed behind her. "Seriously, that has been my dream since I was seven."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He blew across her ear before he spoke.

"I think it's much better than a fairytale land."

"It's hard to top a talking lion, Eric."

He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her neck and the skin behind her ear with his nose.

"It means we don't have to worry about you needing to be driven home. We can sleep beside each other all day or night without you having to worry."

Sookie would not have been able to stop smiling if she tried.

"Again I say: talking lion."

She went down the ladder in the dark. The lights were built into the walls and must have had motion sensors because they flooded the room with light before she stepped off the last rung. The walls were cinderblock grey, as was the floor. The bed would be cozy, barely large enough for two people. The comforter looked like it was made of real fur. There was nothing in the room except a small bedside tabled.

"It's very sparse," Sookie said. Eric didn't bother with the ladder and jumped down behind her. "Are you going to decorate it or anything?"

"It has a bed. What else does it need?"

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, Pam did most of the decorating for your house?"

"Only a little."

He didn't really care about the cubby's bareness. It was functional and he would no doubt be using it more often than not, but he was sure he could get Sookie to agree to install some of those light tight shutters in her room soon enough.

"Still." Sookie made to go back up the ladder.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to eat."

"I'm a bit hungry myself." His eyes shined like two blue marbles.

"Humans eat first in this house." She stepped around him.

"I didn't mean food."

"Yeah, well that comes later too. Maybe."

She was having too much fun teasing him. He glowered at her as she climbed back up the ladder. He didn't like her leaving the cubby so soon but it was something to watch her climb out in those shorts.

…

There was not much in the way of food since Lafayette had thrown away all the stuff brought from the guests at the wake. There was still over half a loaf of bread so Sookie decided to make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Eric was sitting at the kitchen table checking his e-mail on his phone. She knew he was grumpy, though if she had used that word to his face he would have no doubt denied it. But she did need to eat, especially if she was going to let him drink from her. He had been half joking about being hungry but she was going to offer anyway. Insist really. It had been almost four days since he had had any of her blood and even though he said he required very little she did not want him to feel hunger pains or whatever it was vampires felt when not properly nourished. She had started taking vitamin B-12 and iron supplements. Sookie didn't know why she had ever been afraid of Eric biting her. She could do without it sure, but he needed it and she wanted him to drink from her if he needed and enjoyed it. Plus it seemed to go hand and hand with sex. Made it even hotter.

Sookie sat across from him at the table and began to eat her sandwich while he watched her. It was a little disconcerting.

"I think we have some of those True Bloods left if you want something to eat." He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I know it tastes like crud but it's weird eating in front of you when you're not eating too. Or drinking as the case may be."

"That comes later, remember?" He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. She lifted her sandwich to take another bite but stopped.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"You're over a thousand years old."

There went the eyebrow again.

"You already knew that, Sookie."

"No…I mean yes. You're over a thousand years old, which means you've never tasted peanut butter…or ice cream. Or…oh my God! You've never tasted chocolate."

He could feel her excitement and horror at her realizations. She was the cute one.

"Don't worry yourself about it. I don't see it as a big loss, Sookie."

"That is because you have never tasted chocolate, Eric." Her sandwich went back on the plate, forgotten. "That is like one of the saddest things ever."

He laughed and would have gladly listened to what other foods he was missing out on if his phone hadn't rung and it hadn't been Pam. His Child knew he would be with Sookie and could obviously feel his contentment, so it must be something important.

Sookie went back to eating as she listened to Eric on the phone.

"Pam says hi," he said and she smiled with her mouth full. Pam must've said something dire next because Eric's body went ramrod tense and he switched into Swedish. The shadow in Sookie's head filled with surprise and shock and then was overtaken by a blistering anger.

Eric's conversation on the phone lasted the length of time it took Sookie to finish her sandwich and get herself a glass of sweet tea.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing at the condensation on her glass of tea.

"I was hoping to start you off light, reading the crowds at the bar and such, but it seems that will not be the case." Her questioning look only deepened. "Pam called to tell me that our accountant found our books don't add up this month. There's $60,000 missing."

Holy crap!

When Sookie could finally speak she asked, "Eric, who would be stupid enough to steal from you?"

"That is the question I'm hoping you will find out."

"Can't you just glamour your employees to find out?"

"Pam's already done that. None of them seem to know anything." Though Ginger had been glamoured so many times she could barely state her own name when asked.

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Should I go change before we go?"

"It can wait one more night," he said.

His anger had faded somewhat and he was acting very calm about it in Sookie's opinion. Maybe $60,000 wasn't that much to him. She questioned as much out loud.

"It is a substantial sum of money for any business to lose. I have faith in your abilities to find the culprit." Sookie had to smile. "It's not so much the loss of the money though as the fact that someone believes they can get away with stealing from me."

Whoever it was was either really desperate or really stupid.

"It's in my contract that you have to hand them over to the proper authorities, Eric," Sookie reminded him.

"That's only if they are human perpetrators."

Sookie tried to think back about the wording of the contract. Shoot. He was right. Vampires had their own set of laws, so she supposed it was only fair that Eric handle any criminals of his own kind being Sheriff. Still it was a sneaky loophole.

"You don't think it's a vampire do you?"

There was no way it could be Pam.

"Not unless they're stupid and suicidal."

The only other vampire who it could be was Longshadow, but this was a preposterous idea. Longshadow was a bit greedy and underhanded, a little more than most vampires, but he knew first hand what Eric was capable of doing if someone crossed him.

He knew she was worried about the whole thing, unnecessarily. He did have complete faith in her ability. It irked him that he'd have to turn the guilty party over to the human authorities but he'd eventually get over it. Maybe Pam would have another vampire caught feeding in the bathrooms waiting for him. Or once Sookie had found out who took the money he could reward her by giving her $60,000 and watch her lose her mind. Her little rants and moods were rather charming.

"Don't worry about it, Sookie," he said. "Are you finished?"

"Huh?" How the hell was he able to shift topics so quickly? Didn't he ever feel overwhelmed? "Oh yeah."

She looked down at her empty plate and her half full glass and got up to put them in the sink. She was shy all of a sudden. Eric was going to stay over at her house. It wasn't unreasonable of her to be a little freaked out. She turned around from the sink with a smile that she hoped wasn't too nervous.

"I'm just gonna go…um…human needs and stuff." It amused him that she was so flustered. "I'll just go change and you can wait in your cubby."

She hightailed it upstairs almost as fast as a vampire might have. Sookie washed her face and brushed her teeth. She ran a comb through her hair. It shouldn't have taken her so long to decide what to wear to bed since Eric would probably have it off her in record time. She chose a white spaghetti strap nightgown that could almost double as a dress.

Sookie had to laugh about her Narnia joke again as she climbed down the ladder. Eric was already in the bed, obviously naked.

"Do you even own pajamas?" she asked.

"Why would I?" His eyes racked over her nightie appreciatively. "Yours though, I like."

She laughed as she walked to the bed.

"Let me guess, you'd like it better on the floor." She climbed under the covers but remained in a sitting position. He leaned his head on his elbow and looked at her questioning, knowing she was nervous about something.

"What?" he asked.

"Before you said you were hungry." She gathered her hair to one side, exposing her neck. "I just thought…" She couldn't finish her sentence or meet his eyes.

He was silent for so long that she chanced a look at him. The passion in his eyes was so intense that goose bumps broke out all over Sookie's body. She averted her eyes again quickly.

"You want me to bite you?"

Sookie clutched at the fur comforter, wringing it in her hands.

"No…I mean yes. If you want. I just mean you said you weren't going to drink from anybody else and you didn't take any of my blood last night so it's been awhile. I mean you watched me eat and everything…" She trailed off, embarrassed. What the hell was she saying?

Eric sat up and reached for her.

"Vacker liten flicka."

She really needed to learn Swedish.

Eric deposited Sookie on his lap. Her nightgown rode up to expose more of her thighs. He grasped her by her ass and pushed her forward closer to himself. Her legs wrapped around his back and she released a breathy moan of his name as she felt his cock butt against her. He brushed the hair off her neck and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed the first few inches inside her.

"Sookie, min älskare."

He pulled on the strap of her nightgown with his teeth before licking back up to where her shoulder met her neck. His fangs clicked down and he buried them in her soft flesh at the same time he filled her to the hilt.

"Oh God, Eric."

As they rocked back and forth together Sookie's hands stroked and clawed at his shoulders, back and neck. One of his hands stayed plastered to her ass, his long fingers caressing her cleft. His other hand rubbed over her side and back. His sips remained slow and leisurely even as their movements increased in speed and friction. The feel and taste of her told him she was close.

Sookie's fingers dug into his back. She was biting down on her lip so hard she was sure it might start bleeding. Little grunts and mewls escaped but no words. She was glad she couldn't see Eric's eyes for once. If she could there was no way she could keep from saying the thoughts in her head.

_I love you. I love you. Oh God how I love you!_

She shouted as she came but thankfully no intelligible words were uttered. Like usual it wasn't enough for Eric and she found herself on her back. She whimpered at the loss of penetration from his fangs and his dick. He rectified that soon enough, positioning her legs on his shoulders and thrusting back into her hard.

"ERIC!" He might have been right about her being loud.

Blood was still leaking from her shoulder but she knew that he would seal the wound and heal it soon enough. She didn't have to worry about saying anything because she could barely breathe at the pace he was going. She could see his lips stained with her blood. A small amount had dribbled down his chin. She raised up to brush it away with her thumb then reached higher to stroke along one of his fangs.

"Sookie, fuck!" He kissed and licked at her palm as he repeatedly drove into her.

She pushed against him, feeling herself reach that precipice once again. He released her hand and it fell limply back toward the bed. His fingers found their way to her clit and he worked it mercilessly.

"Ugh!" was the only thing she could utter as she came hard.

She couldn't see, couldn't think, and could barely breathe. Eric must have cum too that time because his ruthless lovemaking had halted.

He pulled her gently back toward the head of the bed and discarded her nightgown. He licked the puncture wounds closed and swiped a bloody digit over them to heal before holding her close and pulling the comforter over both of them. One of his hands came to tangle in her hair and his head came to rest against her collarbone. A perfect spot for inhaling her scent. Sookie's body started to shake with laughter. He raised his head.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I never noticed before," her voice was still husky in the afterglow, "…you like to snuggle."

"And you have a problem with that?" He knew she didn't. He could feel her amusement and enjoyment.

"Not at all, Mr. Northman." She held him as tight as her still jellified arms would let her.

…

"I thought Tara said you weren't coming in for a few days," Arlene said as she came on for her shift.

"Well, there was a change of plans. Sam still hasn't gotten off his ass to find a new waitress so here I am."

Sookie had not wanted to leave the cubby this morning, even if Eric was already dead for the day. If it hadn't been for pesky things like needing to eat and use the bathroom she would have gladly stayed in bed with his dead self all day. She just wanted to be close to him.

"Yeah, he says he's got some applicant, but I ain't seen nothing of her," Arlene responded. She gave Sookie a curious look before speaking again. "Sam said you were going to work for that vampire that was in here the other night."

Sookie clenched her teeth.

"Sam needs to learn to mind his own business." Arlene did too for that matter.

"Hey, I'm sure he's just worried about you." And being a jealous prick after she already told him to stop. "But I say if it helps pay the bills who cares. Just watch out though, honey. I hear there are a lot of freaks at that vampire bar. And people from Arkansas."

Sookie watched Arlene walk out onto the floor and turned around to look at Lafayette as he put an order up.

"Did you hear her say that? Cause sometimes I don't know if I'm just hallucinating the things she says."

"Naw, you can't imagine the crazy shit that bitch says," he replied. He looked her up and down and smiled. This of course put her on red alert.

"What?"

"Sleeping with your boss, hmm? Didn't think had it in you, hooker. Then again the vampire's a big step up from Sam."

Sookie glared at her friend.

"Oh you hush up. You'll just make it worse if Sam hears you. And I'm still not telling you anything."

Lafayette scowled at her.

"You are a selfish, selfish child, Sookie Stackhouse."

…

Sookie got home an hour before dark. Eric was no doubt awake in his cubby but she decided she wanted to shower and dress before going down to see him. Fangtasia was going to be 'closed for repairs' tonight so that Sookie could find out who exactly was stupid enough to steal from a thousand year old Viking.

She decided on a snow-white dress that hugged her figure perfectly. She knew that no one at Fangtasia dressed in white and that Eric would no doubt find her irresistible in it.

It was Tara's night off and she was watching a nature documentary. When she saw the way Sookie was dressed she raised an eyebrow.

"Where exactly you guys going out tonight?" Tara asked.

"Fangtasia," Sookie answered.

"Like that?" Tara got a wicked smile. "You're trying to drive him crazy aintcha? Finally learning how to be a girl like the rest of us." She sounded proud.

"I don't know what you're talking about. One should dress nice when going to their new job."

"Yeah, especially if they want their new boss to bang them in his office."

"Tara!" She narrowed her eyes at her friend and got an evil little smile on her face. "You know Eric wakes up before sunset and probably just heard everything you said."

Tara's eyes went wide and she threw a pillow at her retreating friend's back. Sookie headed to the laundry room. Eric had not brought any other clothes with him to her house so she had gathered his discarded clothes and washed and folded them before going to work, leaving them on the dryer. She nabbed them now and put them under her arm as she maneuvered down the ladder in the wardrobe.

"Hope you weren't bored," she said turning around. Maybe she'd bring some books down for him. He was sitting up in the bed and ignored her inquiry in favor of drinking in the sight of her. "I washed your clothes." She put them on the end of the bed. "Something wrong?"

"Your dress."

"Yeah?"

"Would you be very upset if I ripped it off?" She bit her lip to stifle her laugh. His words also made her feel warm low in her stomach.

"Yes, now get dressed. I'm going to go eat and caffeinate before we go."

…

Pam greeted them as soon as they walked in the back door of Fangtasia.

"Lovely to see you again, Sookie," Pam said, her eyes exploring Sookie's form just as eagerly as Eric's had earlier in the evening. Sookie blushed but rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for lesbian weirdness, Pam."

"You can't blame a girl for looking, Sookie, especially since that's all I'll get to do until Eric stops being so selfish."

Sookie knew Pam was only joking and oddly she found her flirty manner comforting. She had been a little worried about how Pam was affected by her Gran's death. Pam, like Eric, seemed to pride herself on being devoid of emotion in front of others. Now though it seemed the female vampire was back to normal. At least on the outside.

Eric ignored his child's harmless flirtations.

"Who else is here?" he asked her.

"Just Ginger. Longshadow and the others should be here within the next hour."

"Good. Don't disturb us until then." That sounded ominous.

Eric's office was larger than Sam's that was for sure. There were no windows. And of course there was a rather large and comfortable, if worn looking, leather couch.

"This seems nice," Sookie said, trying to be polite. She peeked at Eric and already knew she would see that look. He was in her head after all. "Stop looking at me like that. It's not happening."

"You started it," he said.

"How?"

"That dress. How was it your friend put it? You wear that if you want your new boss to bang you in his office. It's very effective."

Of course the bastard had heard that. She ignored him and flounced over to the couch. She sat down on the end farthest from the door and crossed her legs together tight. She crossed her arms for good measure as well. Eric pushed lust into their Bond.

"Stop that! I am not having sex with you in your office." Eric seemed to take this as a challenge and stalked to the couch. He reminded Sookie of a big jungle cat. She was a baby antelope. He sat down right next to her, hip to hip. She tried to move over but she was stuck unless she wanted to climb over the arm of the couch.

"Sookie," his voice was as smooth as silk. He traced a finger down her bare arm leaving a trail of goose flesh.

Bastard!

"No," she gritted her teeth. "You've probably had hundreds, no thousands, of girls in here."

He brushed her hair back and leaned over and licked the shell of her ear.

"You're the only one who got to go home with me."

Her insides melted.

"No." She had to remain firm on something. He was winning too much what with the driveway and the cubby. "I'm not having you ruin this dress. I refuse to have to wear one of Pam's hideous Goth girl costumes home."

"So you're just worried about your dress?"

She hesitated.

"Yes…?" This seemed like a trap. He was still doing whatever the hell it was he could do with their bond. She knew she would cave any minute and he probably knew it too.

One instant she was sitting up looking at him out of the corner of her eye and the next she was on her back, her head pushed against the couch arm, her skirt shoved up, with Eric's head between her legs.

"Eric, what the hell?" She heard the telltale sound of fabric ripping and knew she had just lost another pair of underwear. She'd need to either stop wearing them around him or start buying in bulk. "Were you not listen— Oh God!"

Eric began to lap vehemently at her slit and growled low in the back of his throat. Sookie's hands tangled in his hair and her body arched upward. His tongue dipped inside her passage and she began to make those little noises he loved so much. He licked a path up to her clit and her eyes screwed shut as he sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth. He slipped two long fingers inside her and pumped at the same maddening tempo as he sucked. Sookie saw stars behind her closed lids and was sure she must have yanked some of Eric's hair out. Sookie blinked rapidly back into consciousness and was aware that Eric's head was still between her thighs.

Then the door opened. Sookie squeaked and pushed and kicked at Eric to release her. When he did she yanked her skirt down and huddled, hugging her knees, at the end of the couch.

"Jesus Christ, Pam! Don't you knock?"

"Not anymore I won't," Pam smirked.

"Du hade bättre har en jävla bra ursäkt, Pamela," Eric snapped.

"Oh trust me, I do. Bill Compton's here." That name was as good as a bucket of cold ice water. "He says it's on business from the Queen."

Sookie's embarrassment quickly melted into fear.

"Give us a minute, then send him back," Eric ordered.

Pam nodded and left, closing the door. Eric turned back to Sookie and gently took her by the shoulders.

"Sookie, it's alright."

"Why else would he be here?"

She spoke as though they were already in the middle of a conversation. Eric rubbed his hands up and down her arms to try and calm her as he pushed at their bond.

"I'm ten times his age. He cannot even hope to take you from me."

"But he's here from the Queen. She's well, the Queen and—."

"Sookie." He took her face in his hands and made her look him in the eye. "No one will take you from me." She knew it was a bit archaic of him, making it sound like she was some kind of possession, but it did make her feel better. Safer. "Trust me."

"I do," she said without hesitation.

"Good. I need you to sit here and try to behave yourself." He smiled at her. "I know it might be too much to ask to have you remain completely silent." She smiled back at him.

He got up and went to sit behind his desk. A moment later Pam came back into the office with a discontented Bill Compton. Eric ignored Compton in favor of questioning his child.

"Are any of the others here yet?"

"All, Master," Pam said.

"Good. This shouldn't take too long." He did shoot a look at Compton then. "Make sure they're ready for when Sookie needs to listen to them."

Pam bowed her head and left, but not before giving Sookie a reassuring wink behind Compton's back.

"Come to beg for mercy from me, Compton?" Eric asked, finally addressing the other vampire.

"I have done nothing against your Area's laws. You cannot possible hold me here against my will."

Eric smirked. He very well could and Compton knew it too.

"You disobeyed a direct order from me by contacting Sookie, did you not."

"My Queen's edict overrode your order. But I'm not here for Sookie."

"Good to know," Sookie said. "Since I'm sitting right here. Did I mention how nice it is to see you again, Bill? No? Because it's not."

Eric shot her a warning look but she knew it was for show. Inside he was laughing. Bill turned to face her and was about to speak when Eric cut him off.

"Don't talk to her or even look at her unless I say you can. You said your business does not involve her and I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What exactly are you here for then?"

Bill turned back to face Eric.

"I had hoped to do this in a more private setting. Without…your pet listening."

Sookie sat up straighter on the couch.

"Does that mean what I think it means? And did he really just call me that? I was going to plead your case, since you know I don't want to waste a minute feeling guilty about having your death on my conscience, but now? You can forget it. Jerk." If her Gran hadn't raised her a lady Sookie might have flipped him the bird.

"Sookie doesn't take kindly to that term, Bill. I'd ask you to refrain from using it but it would give me an easy excuse to cut your tongue out." Eric motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Sit down and get to your point or I'll just lock you in the dungeon and be done with it." Compton took a seat. "I'm going to end up telling Sookie everything you say anyways but if it makes you feel more comfortable parlez vous français?"

Sookie glared at them from the couch. It didn't matter if Eric would tell her later. It still stung having to listen to them have a conversation she couldn't understand.

Bill could speak French, just not as good as Eric. It had been awhile so he had to stop and think a moment before he spoke. This made him look like even more of an idiot than usual, which was always a plus in Eric's book.

"I don't suppose the Queen has contacted you about me?"

"The last time your name came up in a conversation with the Queen she told me I could just throw you to the Magister." Bill's face puckered. "Please tell me that has not changed."

Sookie couldn't tell what was being said but she knew that Eric was having way too much fun with the situation from his emotions running in her head and that Bill was not from the look on his face.

"She will perhaps call you soon, then," Bill said.

"And until she does you can go ahead and tell me whatever the fuck it is you came here to say. Unless you'd like to become a permanent resident downstairs until the Queen gets off her lazy ass."

Lorena was insane, everyone knew, but she must've hit her stride when deciding to make Compton.

"The Queen has been disappointed with me of late. Think of me what you will I have been…helping you." He flicked a look back over in Sookie's direction and Eric released a growl. Bill did not seem fazed and in fact his confidence seemed to grow with his next words. "The Queen has told me of the task of which she has given you in order to ease her financial burden."

Eric's face remained neutral, his body language giving nothing away either, but Sookie could feel a spike in his anger and just a little bit of shock.

"Why would she tell a fuck up like you about it, Compton?" The vampire had no sense of self-preservation at all. Compton's face became more constipated looking than usual. "Spit it out." Eric's voice was low and dangerous. The other vampire could not meet his eyes as he spoke.

"The Queen, in her infinite wisdom," Bill said sarcastically, "wishes for me to…supply you with the means necessary to increase her revenue."

Eric sat up straighter and leaned forward.

"Come again?"

Bill gritted his teeth so hard Eric was sure they would break.

"She's ordered me to supply you with my own blood so that you can sell it and fill her coffers."

Eric's outburst of laughter took Sookie by such surprise that her body jumped a bit off the couch. What the hell?

Eric did laugh a little longer than was necessary, mostly just to rub it in. Bill's balls were in just as much of a vice grip as his were. More so even because any and all evidence of the blood dealing would be traced back to Compton.

Eric switched back to English.

"I think I was a bit to harsh on Her Majesty. She has shown herself to be a wise and benevolent leader in this." Sookie looked at him like he had grown another head. "I think you're going to make Pam's week for her, Compton." Eric stood up and gestured for Compton to the same. "You're still mainstreaming aren't you? Or have you dropped that part of the act?"

"Yes… I mean no. I am still mainstreaming." Bill was put off by the change of topic.

"Well, if you're their poster boy, the mainstreaming movement is in very deep trouble." Sookie couldn't help but laugh and Eric looked at her with mock disapproval. "You can have Pam set you up with a True Blood in the bar. I have other business matters to attend to before you make yourself useful as a supplier. Take in the show. You can see just what my pet," he sent a wink to Sookie, "can do."

As soon as Compton left the office Sookie jumped up off the couch.

"What the hell was that? What's going on? Why are you so freaking happy?"

"Compton isn't going to be much of a threat to us. In fact he might not be much of a threat to anyone for awhile." Eric could obviously not drain Compton dry, but no matter how small the amount he took from the other vampire, it would leave Compton relatively weaker. Sookie had her arms crossed and looked about ready to hit him. "I'll tell you the rest later, I promise."

"Including the thing about pets?"

"Yes. But right now there are others matters waiting on us." He steered her to the door. "It's time for you to earn your keep."

…

Sookie had cleared the accountant, a bar back, and two waitresses before Pam brought the last person in to be read. So far no one knew a thing. They were all scared shitless about this but it was more the situation than anything else. Sookie had seen from the two waitresses' heads that the girls liked working here and that Eric was a fair and well-liked boss.

Pam brought the last woman in. The woman was rail thin, with short bleach blond hair. Sookie was pretty sure the woman's top was actually part of a swimsuit set.

"Sookie, this is Ginger. Ginger this is Sookie." Pam shoved Ginger into the chair across the table from Sookie. "Be nice," Pam warned the older woman. Ginger didn't seem to care what the vampire was saying, as she was making eyes at Bill from where he sat at the bar.

"Ginger," Eric said. "Sookie is going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them. Truthfully."

Ginger looked up at this.

"Yes, Master," she said. Sookie went to grab her hand and the woman pulled away. "Bitch, don't touch me."

"Pam, hold her down," Eric instructed.

Pam pressed forcefully on Ginger's shoulders, and woman had no choice but to let Sookie take her hand, then stepped back.

 _I'm not too happy about holding hands with you either_ , Sookie thought.

"Ginger, did you steal the money?" Sookie asked.

"No."

 _What the hell's this bitch doing? Course I didn't steal the money. She says I did I'll beat the shit out of her. I'm loyal_.

"She didn't take the money," Sookie said to Eric.

"Course I didn't," Ginger snapped.

 _He'll fucking kill me if I talk though_.

Sookie grabbed Ginger's hand tighter.

"She knows who did though."

"The fuck I do!" Ginger tried to pull away but Sookie had a good grip on her hand.

 _He'll fucking kill me_.

"Who'll kill you, Ginger? Who did it?"

"I don't know. What the hell you doing to me?"

Sookie grabbed Ginger's other hand and concentrated. She looked for a face or a name but came up with nothing. No thought at all. She released Ginger's hand.

"Eric, it's like nothings there. It's kind of like the void I feel when I try to read a vampire."

"Glamour," Pam said.

Everything next happened in an instant. Longshadow jumped from behind the bar, fangs down, and slammed Sookie down onto the table, his hands around her throat. Pam was closer and tried to pry him off but he was older and stronger and easily kicked her off without having to let go of his grip on Sookie.

Before Sookie could get used to the idea of having trouble breathing, Longshadow was yanked hard away from her. His nails bit into her neck drawing blood in protest. Eric had broken the tap off the nearby bar and staked Longshadow through the back. Sookie watched in horror as Longshadow's face sunk inward. He churned out what must have been at least a gallon of blood all over her and the table. Sookie closed her eyes and opened her mouth to shout, but quickly closed it when she realized she could taste some of the ruby liquid that was being spewed. She did not want Longshadow's blood in her system.

Sookie heard a splattering and a clatter of wood on the floor before she opened her eyes. All that was left of the thieving vampire was a pile of clothes and gobs of bloody matter. Ginger had been screaming this whole time but now began to barf. Sookie pushed off the table, standing a little wobbly. Her dress was dyed red with the dead vampire's blood. Her face and hair felt sticky with it as well. She lifted her hand to the wound at her neck and felt as her own blood mixed with the rest.

Oh, God.

Her situation hit her hard. Here she was covered in blood and bleeding, basically being the equivalent of vampire crack, with three vampires whom all had their fangs down and pupils dilated.

"Shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacker liten flicka. = Beautiful little girl.
> 
> Du hade bättre har en jävla bra ursäkt, Pamela= You better have a good fucking excuse, Pamela.


	15. My Love Is Like A Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter comes from the song Apologies by Grace Potter and The Nocturnals.

Eric grabbed Sookie and shoved her a little too roughly behind him, as if her being out of sight would diminish the threat.

"Pam." His child was panting though she had no need to breathe. Both her and Compton were young by vampire standards and neither had ever experienced the intoxicating smell of fae blood. "Pam, kontroll själv. Det är ett kommando."

Pam's body vibrated with the command and her eyes screwed shut. When she opened them they were clearer but her pupils were still the size of quarters.

"I'm fine," she gasped. "Ginger, shut the fuck up."

"Compton," Eric growled at the younger vampire. "Move and I don't care what the Queen will do to me, I will end you." Compton was showing great restraint for someone who professed to be living on synthetic blood. "Stay and help Ginger clean up." He turned to Pam. "Om han försöker lämna silver honom."

Pam nodded. She would have to glamour Ginger again, not that their was much left to work with.

Eric grabbed Sookie's arm and dragged her to the back. Her heart felt like it was in her throat and she was sure she might vomit it up along with her dinner. The wound on her neck had stopped bleeding but still stung.

"Eric, I think I swallowed some of his blood."

He didn't respond. She thought he was leading her back to his office but he opened a different door and shoved her inside. It was obviously the employee washroom. There was a vanity and toilet as well as a shower stall.

Sookie kicked off her blood caked shoes and paced over to the vanity. She paused on seeing her reflection. The wave of nausea hit her again, stronger. Her hair looked darker dyed with the blood and her face reminded her of some sort of grotesque Halloween mask. She turned both faucets on the vanity's sink on to reach a lukewarm temperature. She bent down and rubbed at her hands, face, and neck with the water. The porcelain was quickly stained red. Eric's voice, which was usually either playful or neutral, came out broken.

"Sookie, just get in the shower." He sounded angry with her.

She shut off the sink and turned around slowly, afraid to look at him. He was turned at a profile to her, standing just inside the room. She couldn't see his eyes but his body looked tense, poised, ready for a fight. Ready to bolt more likely. She was beside him in three quick strides. She should probably have moved toward him slower but she didn't want to give him a chance to run. Her hand reached for his and he flinched, pulling away from her grasp.

"Don't," his voice was gruff and low. She would have felt much better if he was yelling. "I'll have Pam send Ginger back to help you."

"Eric."

She stepped between him and the door. It wouldn't really do anything. He could walk around her or shove her out of the way if he wanted. He'd have to look at her to do it though. As it was his eyes barely flitted over her before he decided to rest his gaze at a spot on the door just above her head. She stepped closer to him and tried to reach out to him again with her semi-clean hand, this time to touch his cheek. She saw his jaw clench and let her hand drop.

"Is it the blood?" She didn't know if she just meant her's or Longshadow's.

"No… yes…everything."

Sookie knew that he must be experiencing some sort of bloodlust. She knew Eric had killed people, but knowing it and seeing it were two very different things. He had been a warrior in his human life and still was apparently. He hadn't hesitated when killing Longshadow. Sookie wasn't afraid of how easily Eric could kill. That seemed like it was a natural part of being a vampire. What made her stomach queasy with fear was how easy he would kill for her.

"You smell like him," Eric said.

"Oh." Well she was covered in his blood and she had swallowed at least a few drops. This fact probably killed Eric more than anything else. Pam had said Eric was territorial. Sookie took a step back. "I'll take a shower. Just don't…You don't have to leave." It was more a plea than permission.

She walked over to the shower stall and her hand went to the side zipper of her dress. The blood had dried somewhat and the zipper moved barely an inch before it caught, stuck. She tried yanking on it a few more times and almost felt like crying. In an instant Eric was behind her and he ripped the dress in two down her back. If it was any other situation she probably would have laugher or yelled. Instead she muttered a thanks. His cool fingers caressed a spot on her back that was not marred by blood. She shivered and leaned into him.

"Eric," she sighed. She shimmied the dress off and it pooled at her feet. She leaned back against him.

"Sookie." His voice was a warning.

She turned and clutched at his shirt. She lifted a hand to his cheek. Finally he let her touch him.

"I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you," she repeated.

She knew that it would probably be more helpful to Eric if the shower was cold but she didn't think she'd be able to stand it and the water seemed to help clear the vampire's mind no matter the temperature. Eric stood as far away from Sookie as he could in the small shower, yet was still within arms length. He helped her wash her hair and shoulders in a clinical manner. He pressed the soap into her hands and let her do the rest, obviously not trusting himself yet. It was several minutes before any water ran down the drain clear instead of red.

The wound on her neck still had not healed completely. Instead of just rubbing a single finger along the numerous gashes Eric made a large tearing puncture in his palm and rubbed it along the wounds on Sookie's neck. Sookie grabbed his hand with both of her own and brought his palm up to her mouth, kissing and sucking at the wound before it closed. She didn't know for sure but she guessed that imbibing Eric's blood might supersede any effects of Longshadow's. Her actions snapped the last of his control like an overdrawn rubber band.

Sookie was pressed with her back against the tiled wall of the shower, Eric pushing into her entrance, before she even had time to realize that this was where it was leading all along. This wasn't gentle. There was no slow start or buildup. His pubic bone struck against her clit with each heavy thrust. Sookie's first orgasm came fast and hard, seemingly a promise to be the first of many.

Eric's fangs had been down the whole time and he kissed her roughly, slicing open her bottom lip. As Eric sucked at the small cut the bond in Sookie's head exploded and expanded. She came again as Eric's movements increased in speed. When the cut healed he released her swollen mouth and pressed his forehead against the tiled wall behind them. He repeated her name like a prayer.

Sookie could feel Eric's emotions almost as if they were her own. Anger, at himself, all consuming lust, and fear. Fear at losing her.

"Eric…it's okay…I'm here…"

She didn't know how she could still manage speech. Her heart was pumping so fast it almost hurt to breathe. She came again and the pleasure was so intense it was painful.

"Eric…sweetheart…"

She knew he needed this but it was too much. The impressions from the tiles would probably be on her back for weeks. She tried to dig her nails into his shoulders but she was too weak to even leave any impressions. She kissed at his neck. The bond in her head pulsed like a newborn's heartbeat. She pressed on it, not knowing if she could really do anything with it. Eric's head snapped up and he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Please," she begged. "It's okay…God!" Another orgasm broke and after it subsided another one immediately started to build. "It's okay…I'm here…Always be here…Yours…Only yours."

She could feel her muscles starting to contract around him again. She flooded the bond with more lust and her own desperation. He thrust at least a half a dozen more times in a matter of seconds before brutally coming, roaring his release.

He slumped against her, keeping her body effectively pinned in place against the wall. The only sounds for several minutes were the running water from the shower, which had since gone ice cold, and Sookie's ragged breaths.

…

Sookie sat on the closed lid of the toilet in a towel waiting for the promised clothes Eric had gone in search of. Neither had said anything as the shower was turned off and they dried each other. Sookie had been too punch-drunk from their session in the shower to even try and form coherent sentences. She did manage to reassure him that she was alright by pushing at their Bond. The fact that she could manipulate their Bond made her feel better. They would be on somewhat equal footing now. Sookie was shocked by the second blood exchange, maybe she was still in shock from everything, but she didn't regret that it had happened. She couldn't be angry about it.

A knock sounded at the door and she knew it wasn't Eric because he wouldn't knock and the void was too small. Plus she could feel that he was further away. She was pretty sure he was in his office, probably talking with Bill Compton. His anger and annoyance was palpable.

Pam came in after Sookie finally found her voice to answer. The female vampire was holding a dress, one of her work outfits, and a pair of heels. The dress was charcoal grey and strapless and very tight and short looking. It fastened up the front with hooks. Sookie stood and took it from Pam.

"That's the best fit I could find," Pam said. "You're rather more buxom than me."

Sookie had to smile though she knew Pam wasn't saying it as a come on, simply a fact.

"Thanks. Uh…could I get some privacy?"

Pam turned to face the door but didn't leave. Sookie wondered if Eric had told his child to not leave her alone for long.

Sookie dropped the towel and started to pull on and fasten the dress. It would be bit of a squeeze in the bust and hips area.

"You smell like him," Pam said turning around. Luckily Sookie only had two or three hooks left to fasten so Pam didn't get much of a show.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I think I swallowed some of his blood."

"No, not Longshadow. You did smell like him before. Now you smell like Eric again." She sniffed. "More so than before. You had another blood exchange," Pam said with certainty.

"You can smell that?" Sookie asked.

"No. Just that you've had Eric's blood. I felt in the Bond when it happened. My Bond with Eric," she clarified.

"Oh. Can you feel me through the bond you have with Eric?" She really had no idea about this whole bond thing. It never even occurred to her to think about Eric having the same kind of bond with Pam as he had with her.

"No," Pam said in her usual bored tone. "I can only sense Eric. The Bond between a Maker and Child is strongest in the years following the Child's turning. It lessens even more once the Child is released. I can only feel Eric's emotions and presence now. And he has the power to block our Bond if he chooses, on his end at least." She saw Sookie's interest in what she was saying and her face softened a little. "Sookie dear, as much as I am loving this girl talk, I'm only telling you things because of what's between you and Eric. Any other vampire would see your curiosity and questions as belonging to an uppity human and would probably rip your tongue out to teach you some manners."

Sookie grimaced but nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry about asking you silly questions."

"Yours are hardly silly. It's refreshing really. If I have to answer one more question about if I sleep in the ground or if I have a reflection I swear I might burn this place to the ground."

Sookie laughed. Maybe the two of them had only gotten to know each other as a result of their respective relationships with Eric, but in the short time Sookie had known her she was really starting to see Pam as a friend and she thought Pam might feel the same about her. Pam probably wouldn't use the word friend though.

Pam looked at Sookie's ruined shoes where they lay on the floor. She held out the black kitten heels to Sookie.

"Um…you got any flats?"

Pam gave her a look as if that question was one of those silly ones.

"No."

Sookie took the offered shoes and sat back on the closed toilet to put them on.

"Hey, Pam."

"You look fine, Sookie. You can burn the outfit though when you get home if you want. I have a hundred more like it unfortunately."

"Um…okay. Wasn't going to ask anything like that actually." She stood up and was not even tempted to look at herself in the mirror. "I was just wondering about Eric's Maker?"

Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Has Eric talked to you about his Maker, Sookie?"

"No. He told me a little about his human family." This shocked Pam but she didn't let it show. She felt just a bit jealous of the human for this but then she had shown about as much interest in Eric's human life as she had in her own. "I was just wondering though is Eric's Maker still alive?"

This question was probably one that would get her tongue ripped out with any other vampire and have Eric putting a wall up she was sure.

"The relationship between a Maker and Child is a very powerful and private thing, Sookie. I'll only tell you that Eric's maker is alive. If he wants you to know something about Him I'm sure he'll tell you. I wouldn't go asking him though." Pam gave Sookie a brilliant smile that almost made her look human. "Now enough gossip time. Eric could use me I'm sure, if only to help him berate Compton some more. Ginger can keep you company in the bar. She'll be much nicer with the introductions this time around."

…

"Longshadow's maker is still alive, Eric. He would have felt his death. You can't just ignore this."

"I'm sorry, Bill, which of us is Sheriff again?"

Eric sat behind his desk while Bill paced the length of the office. Bill was as close to having a conniption as any vampire Eric had ever seen.

"You are Sheriff. A Sheriff who has been ordered by his Queen to start selling vampire blood. The last thing any of us need is to have an investigator from the Authority sniffing around."

Eric growled at Bill's use of the term 'us'. No matter that he was basically working with Compton under the Queen's orders, he would rather live on True Blood indefinitely than ever be considered as being a part of a team with Compton.

"Longshadow was stealing from me. I had every right to end him. The most I would have to do is pay his maker reparations."

"Except that you didn't kill Longshadow for stealing from you. You killed him for a human. There are very strict laws against such an act."

"Would you have rather I let her die? You, who professes to love the company of humans more than your own kind."

"It doesn't matter what I want or would have done. The Queen is just looking for an excuse to get you silvered and brought before a tribunal."

"And who's going to tell her, Compton? You? Telling me before hand is a new level of stupid."

"Do you really think I am the only vampire in your Area that she is in contact with? Longshadow's death will come to light eventually. If you don't report it now it'll look like you have something to hide."

Which he did. Next to a blood offence the Magister found the law about killing ones own kind for the sake of a lower life form one of the most important to enforce. Killing a vampire for a human was a grave offence punishable of having to spend five years in a coffin wrapped in silver.

Pam entered without knocking.

"Hur mår hon?" Eric asked.

"Mår bra. Hon är en stark en." She switched to English. "What'd I miss?"

"Compton was just trying to convince me to report Longshadow's murder so that a tribunal might be called."

"Fuck a tribunal. Longshadow was a thief and a liar. It would be a crime if you hadn't killed him."

"Yes, but the humans witnesses…" Bill said.

"Ginger?" Pam laughed. "She sure as shit isn't going to be talking to anybody."

"And Sookie? You expect her to keep this to herself? Not tell her friends or family?"

"Watch how you talk about her, Compton," Pam snarled.

"Enough," Eric ordered. "Here's what's going to happen. Compton, you're going to die here for the day." Eric turned on his computer as he continued to talk. "Tomorrow you can start supplying." Pam quirked an eyebrow at this statement. "You're going to have to be listed as a witness of course, both of you." He had no worries about Pam.

"You're going to actually alert the Magister's people?" Pam asked aghast. Compton looked a bit shocked as well though he was the one who had suggested it. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Eric shot her a cold look and she immediately shut her mouth and bowed her head.

"Compton, go wait out in the hall. The hall, not the bar." As soon as Compton shut the door behind him he switched to Swedish. "Do not question me like that in front of anyone again, Pamela. I have too much to do right now to take the time to punish you properly."

Pam kept her eyes on the ground.

"Of course, Master," she said through gritted teeth. "But really, Eric. Alerting the Magister?"

"It's too late to ask for permission, so I might as well ask for forgiveness. It would come to light eventually. My not reporting it would only raise questions we do not want to answer right now."

Pam looked up finally. Eric was a good Sherriff. No one would begrudge him Longshadow's death for the vampire's thievery. Hell, it would be expected. Not reporting him at least missing would look suspicious. The Authority might wonder what a model Sheriff like Eric was trying to hide by not alerting them to Longshadow's treachery.

"What did you mean about Compton supplying?"

Pam laughed so hard when he told her that Eric was sure if she had still been human she would have injured herself.

"Oh God!" She finally got her shaking under control. "Please let me be the one to do it! Please, Eric." He nodded at her.

"It'll count as your Christmas and birthday presents."

Pam didn't actually celebrate her human birth as she hated being reminded of her human life. Instead she celebrated the day, or night rather, that she was turned.

Pam took a seat on the couch as she watched Eric compose his e-mail to the Authority. It was so much easier to facilitate things since the invention of e-mail.

"You're not really expecting Compton to keep his mouth shut about what really happened are you?"

Eric would have no real control over what Compton said at the tribunal. He could threaten the vampire all her wanted but once they were all in front of the Magister it would be pointless if Compton decided to spill his guts. Eric would be silvered and in the ground before he could even lay a hand on the younger vampire.

"If Compton decides to try anything he'll find himself facing a silvered coffin as well."

"Eric, you can't mention the blood." Fear seeped into their bond from her. "It's treason."

"I wasn't talking about the orders from the Queen. You really should take more pride in your work, maybe then you wouldn't forget about it so soon."

A slow smile spread across Pam's face.

"Well, I suppose I should go get my laptop out of my car. The Magister likes things written out all nice and neat right? Suppose I could even make a pie chart or something detailing the levels of Compton's incompetence and stupidity as a vampire."

…

Sookie remained quiet for most of the ride back to Bon Temps and Eric didn't seem to mind it. Though she couldn't hear his thoughts she could feel him thinking. It was like an electric current running around in both their heads.

Sookie finally spoke as they passed the Welcome to Bon Temps sign.

"What's going to happen now?"

He didn't turn to look at her.

"Well, you'll want to get out of that hideous thing as soon as possible I'm sure. You're exhausted as you have every right to be. I suggest you go to bed."

She glared at him and he ignored her irritation.

"You know what I mean. Pam told me you have laws against killing other vampires in front of witnesses."

It was a little disconcerting that Pam was sharing just as much information about their world with Sookie as Eric himself was. It was also somewhat reassuring in that he wasn't the only one effected by the little fae-hybrid.

"Longshadow was stealing from me. It would have been expected of me to kill him. I thought you understood what territory comes with my job."

"I do. But you didn't just kill him because he was stealing from you."

Her guilt complex was not enduring in the slightest.

"You're not actually going to mourn him are you?" he scoffed.

"Don't be a jerk." She turned to look out the window. Her thoughts went back to René. It had been about a week since she had killed him. It felt so much longer. How could she just forget all that so quickly.

"Sookie," Eric called to her. He couldn't know exactly what she was thinking about but he had a good idea. "It was not your fault. Would you have rather died?"

"No. I just…I can't take it. Any more death. Anybody dying over me. You have to promise not to do that anymore. Not over me at least."

"If I make that promise I would be lying." She glared at him while his own features remained neutral. "Sookie, I said I would protect you. What exactly did you think that entailed?"

Sookie didn't answer. She stared out the windshield, her eyes watering.

"Sookie, I live very differently than you. You cannot hold me to the high standards of your world."

"I know that!" she snapped, the tears making angry tracks down her cheeks. "I just…I really am stupid and naïve."

"You're human."

"Yes," she raised her voice. "And you say that like it's some sort of insult."

"I did not mean it as such." Normally he would have. "With all that you have had to suffer through with your ability it is admirable. The fact that you have not succumbed to bitterness and despair is a testament to your kind."

"You're not even sorry about it are you? About any of the killing you've ever had to do?"

"Any vampire who tells you that they do not enjoy giving into the occasional bloodlust is either delusional or selling something."

"So mainstreaming is just some big joke?" she asked. She had stopped crying, which Eric counted as a plus.

"Like I said, some vampires can try to delude themselves into believing they're something they're not." Like Compton. "Those kind are more dangerous than most."

"For trying to be humane? Trying to act human?"

"They are not human, Sookie. They will eventually realize this whether they want to or not. If they don't come to grips with it on their own when they finally give in to their bloodlust it will be much worse than anything you could imagine."

They sat in silence for the remainder of the drive.

Tara was up when they walked into the house on the pretense of getting herself a midnight snack. Sookie suspected she had been waiting up. Tina was circling around Tara's feet but when she saw her mistress was home she made a beeline for Sookie. Sookie picked up the cat and pressed her face into the warmth of the cat's neck.

Tara looked her friend over.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure whatever this is," she motioned to the outfit Sookie was currently sporting, "fits into that whole don't really want to know thing, but I'm gonna ask anyway. What happened?"

Sookie dropped Tina back to the floor.

"Nothing. Eric got a little carried away is all."

She hated how easy it was to lie to her friend. From the look she was getting Tara probably knew it was a lie too but decided not to push.

Sookie left the borrowed outfit on the floor, deciding to wait until morning to decide what to do with it. She change and got under the covers next to Eric who was sitting on top of the comforter, still fully clothed.

"If it hurt you why did you lie to your friend?"

"You wanted me to tell her?"

"Of course not. But you obviously did."

Sookie turned with her back to him and felt his displeasure at her actions.

"I can't tell her. I can't tell anyone. It'd just cause more fights and Tara would call me crazy again for getting involved with you." Sookie shook her head deeper into her pillow. "Two weeks ago I had never seen a vampire. I was…Okay I can read minds but my life was still pretty boring. Safe."

"You were safe but could you honestly say that you were happy."

She wasn't unhappy. Just lonely, which one might argue was her choice but really with the things normal guys thought it wasn't really much of one. She had had nothing to look forward to but getting up and going to work, laying out in the sun, talking to her friends and family. Everyday was basically the same with only the slightest variation in conversation or action.

"I thought I was," she said. "I thought getting up everyday, going to work, being with the people I love, watching them have normal lives…pretending I could have one…" She turned around and reached up to cup his cheek. "But it was just adequate. I was delusional I guess."

"And now?"

"I'm scared out of my mind and not just because of all the blood and dead bodies and stuff. But I'm happy, as happy as I can be with how things are now." She leaned up to kiss him.

…

He had stayed with her until she fell asleep. He would have gladly died there for the day, even alone in the stupid cubby, but Sookie knew and understood that he had things to do. Pam's car was still in the lot when he arrived back at Fangtasia. Normally she hated when she had to die there for the day but the chance to pick on Compton seemed to improve her mood.

"We should really give a discount with his blood though, Eric," Pam quipped. "I mean really. Who's going to drink it otherwise?"

His office phone rang and Pam visibly stiffened. Eric looked at the caller I.D., which read the number as blocked.

"The Authority is nothing if not eager to fuck with our lives," Pam said.

He answered the phone. The caller did not wait for him to speak.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, Louisiana?" He recognized the voice.

"Luisa." A head enforcer for the tribunals and the closest thing to a protégé the Magister had. "Good to hear from you."

"You are aware of why I am contacting you?" She was all business.

"Obviously. Your turn around rate on this is impressive." Luisa ignored his flippant manner.

"Your Queen has already been notified of the situation. She has declined being present at the tribunal."

Of course she would. Sophie-Anne's personal feelings about her Sheriff would not act as a weight in his verdict. Only his professional conduct, which was spotless, would be accepted. Besides there was no love lost between Sophie-Anne and the Magister.

"I'll give you the coordinates for tomorrow. You'll be expect there no later than midnight."

"So soon?"

"The Magister has been holding judgment nearby in Mississippi before he was to move on to Queen Sophie-Anne's state. Seeing as it is a Sheriff that has committed such a serious crime it is no trouble to fit you on the docket." Of course it wasn't. "You're child Pamela Swynford De Beaufort and a vampire Bill Compton were witnesses." It was not a question. "They will accompany you."

"Yes, of course. I know how it works." Though this was the first time he would be in front of a tribunal as the one who committed the crime.

"Until tomorrow night then, Sheriff."

"Until tomorrow night."

"Fuck!" Pam said as he hung up. "Already?"

"The Magister apparently is making a tour of the South. Better to get it over with quickly anyways."

"Eric…" She actually let herself sound worried. He glared at her and she composed herself. "What are you going to tell Sookie?" He didn't answer. "You are going to tell her?" Even if he was acting as calm as a cucumber as the humans might say there was still a chance he could not come back anytime soon.

"Of course."

She smiled.

"You don't know how to tell her without it starting a fight, do you?"

"Shut up, Pam." He was sure there was a way to go about it. "Tell me about the candidates for Longshadow's replacement."

…

Merlotte's was way too busy for Sookie's taste tonight. Both Sam and Tara had to man the bar and they were still understaffed because Sam had yet to hire anyone. It also didn't help that Sookie could feel Eric's emotions. He was restless and concerned about something. He was also close by.

"Sookie," Tara said, nodding out the front window of the bar. Sookie turned to see Eric, Pam, Bill, and an Asian looking vampire get out of a black Cadillac Escalade. Eric spoke to the other vampires and Pam did not look happy with whatever he was saying. She was most likely upset about having to stay by the car because the only one who entered the bar was Eric.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sam asked.

"Oh I wonder?" Tara said sarcastically. "Maybe to try Lafayette's clam chowder. Fuck off, Sam. Remember it's against the law to throw a vampire out of here just cause of what he is."

Tara might have been wary of the big blonde vampire but her feelings of disdain for her boss eclipsed that.

Sookie tried to give a genuine, happy smile as she walked over to Eric but his own emotions were far from happiness and left her vigilant.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?" she asked. Eric looked around at the crowd.

"Do you think you could step outside for a moment?"

She nodded and didn't even look back as she exited the bar.

…

"Why is the Master explaining himself to a human?" Chow asked.

"Chow, you're not here to ask questions or commentate," Pam replied. "So shut your mouth before I punch you in it." She shot a glance sideways at Compton. "That goes for you too."

"I didn't say anything."

"You did now."

"Very mature, Pam."

The three vampires turned back to watch the proceeding conversation between the human and the much older vampire.

"So you basically lied about it not being a big deal."

"I never actually said what kind of deal this thing was."

"A lie by omission is still a lie." She wanted to hit him or cry. Maybe both. She didn't want to fight. She was so sick of fighting and crying. "How bad is it?" He wouldn't answer. "Damn it, Eric! Tell me or I'll ask Pam. Bet she'll tell me."

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"I can feel your emotions now and apparently when you lie. I don't want to fight with you so I'm about five seconds away from walking back into the bar right now." He growled. "Don't you dare growl at me. You're the one who lied."

"It's complicated, Sookie."

"Oh that is bullshit. You said that it would be expected of you to kill Longshadow, but that's clearly not the case."

"There are other factors."

"Me…?" Her throat became tight, a sure sign she would start crying any minute. She was so sick of weeping like some stupid damsel in distress. "Is it because of me?"

He stepped closer to her and brushed his hand across her cheek. Her anger had melted away and was now replaced by fear and guilt.

"I would not have done anything differently, Sookie."

It was her turn to step closer and she grabbed at his t-shirt.

"How bad is it? Could you…are you…?" She couldn't finish the sentence. Couldn't even think of him dying because of her.

"I will not have to suffer the Truth Death for this." She ignored the implications of what he meant by adding for this. "Now is not the time for me to give you a run down on my kind's judicial system."

"When will you be back?" He stayed quiet a bit too long for her. "You will be back?"

"I will come back for you, Sookie." His voice was hard and he didn't know if his words were more to convince her or himself.

"You just don't know when," she said. She couldn't stop the tears from spilling over now. She didn't even want to try and stop them though she knew how he hated them.

"Sookie." He hugged her close and she reciprocated, looping her arms around him. "Min älskare, gråter inte. Stop. You're killing me."

"You're already dead," she said between sniffles. "Promise me. Promise you won't let them keep you." She didn't know who 'them' even was. "Don't do anything stupid to protect me. I don't care if you have to tell the whole freakin' vampire world about me. We just need one more blood exchange to be bonded right? Then they can't do anything anyway."

Compton and Chow visibly started at this news and Pam reminded them again to keep their comments to themselves, indefinitely.

"Eric," she called to her maker. She let him know she wasn't being a bitch on purpose through their bond. "We have to get moving if we hope to be there before midnight, Master."

"Sookie." His voice was so gentle and that just made everything worse. "You need to let go."

"I know."

Her death grip on him did not lessen. He removed her arms and noticed that she was shaking and not just from her sobs. He took her face in his large hands. He kissed her forehead, then each one of her eyes, and kissed away the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"You'll come back?" Her voice came out shattered.

"And you'll stay safe." He kissed her mouth and her tears just came faster.

Sookie waited until the car pulled out of the lot before falling into complete despair. She fell to her knees in the dirt, not even feeling the skin on her knees open in protest over the hard earth.

"Sookie!" Tara's voice called from behind her. Sookie didn't turn or even acknowledge her friend. "Shit…" Tara dropped to the ground next to her and hugged her. "It's okay. Whatever it is. It'll be okay."

Sookie couldn't speak through the sobs. Couldn't tell her friend that her words were useless. It definitely would not be okay.

…

A fucking junkyard. They were creatures of the night sure but would it really have killed the Magister to rent out a conference room at a Hilton? Though it didn't seem that the Magister was concerned with much of anything, least of all the venue. From atop his little constructed throne in the back of a truck he handed down a sentence to have Luisa rip a vampire's fangs out without even looking up from his blackberry. Eric was pretty sure the vampire was playing solitaire.

One of the Magister's underlings held the docket list, along with the case files. The vampire held the docket list up so that the Magister could see what was next. A slow smile crossed his face and he pocketed his blackberry.

"This looks interesting." He held out his hand for the case file and opened it, looking like he was leisurely skimming over the first few pages; in reality he saw every word in a matter of seconds. "Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5."

"Yes, Magister."

Eric stepped foreword and bowed his head. Being the adjudicator for every vampire territory in North America did not make the Magister very popular with his own kind. The Magister himself seemed to detest others as much as they did him. He lived his undead life for his job and could not be reasoned with or bribed once his mind was made up. He did not like Eric per say, but he respected him and his position and how well Eric ran his Area, especially considering the Queen he was sworn to.

"It has been awhile since you've been at a tribunal has it not?" This was mostly the Magister thinking out loud. Eric knew better than to answer out of turn. "And the first time you've been before me as an offender."

The Magister's smile lessened but remained on his face and he looked up from the file. Eric knew this was his cue.

"Yes, Magister."

The Magister made a clucking noise with his tongue.

"Well, when you decide to break our laws you don't start out small do you? Would you like the chance to explain to me why you felt the need to murder one of your own kind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pam, kontroll själv. Det är ett kommando.= Pam, control yourself. That's a command.
> 
> Om han försöker lämna silver honom.= If he tries to leave silver him.
> 
> Hur mår hon?= How is she?
> 
> Mår bra. Hon är en stark en.= Doing fine. She's a strong one.
> 
> Min älskare gråter inte.= My lover, don't cry.


	16. Oh The Quiet Child Awaits the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Sarah McLachlan song Elsewere.

 

"Sookie, we gotta get up off the ground now." No answer. At least she wasn't crying anymore. "Sookie." Tara shook her little friend. "Seriously Sook, we gotta get up before we start scaring the drunks."

Sookie finally lifted her head off Tara's shoulder. Her face was as pale as someone with her tan could be and her eyes were bloodshot and her gaze dead looking.

"Jesus, Sookie." Tara pulled them both up off the ground, making sure she had a good grip on Sookie; afraid the smaller girl would fall back down. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone," was all Sookie could manage to say.

"Uh…I take it you mean Eric?"

This snapped Sookie out of her funk a little. She was pretty sure this was the first time Tara had used Eric's name.

"Yeah. I don't know when he's coming back."

Tara just stared at her for a long second. She nodded silently before speaking again.

"Okay. Go wait by the car, I'll get our purses and the keys."

"Tara, we can't just—."

"Oh we can just. Your grandmother died less than a week ago, your brother's an insensitive asshole, your boss is an incompetent prick, and your dead boyfriend just left for God knows where and you don't know when he's coming back right?" Sookie nodded. "Yeah. Plus your best friend is kind of a bitch." Sookie gave a tiny smile and Tara thought Good girl. "So you don't need to be working, you need a padded cell."

"Sam's got no one as it is."

Sookie was really just saying the words because she felt she had to. The last place she wanted to go was back inside Merlotte's.

"That's his own fucking problem. Letting his bad attitude affect how he runs his business." Tara started back toward the bar at a fast clip grumbling about stressful working conditions and poor management.

The two friends drove in silence for several miles before Tara spoke.

"You want to tell me exactly what happened?"

"I don't know if I can." Tara gripped the steering wheel tighter and gave a death glare to the road in front of them. "Tara, it's not that I don't want to. It's just better for you if I don't."

"Vampire shit?"

"Yeah."

"I hear ya. I don't want to know anything about them dead fuckers anyway. Only if it hurts you though."

"It's my fault really. Eric's off wherever he is because of me. Because he was protecting me."

"Humph…" Tara grunted. "Well as I see it we have two choices. We can go home and put on our p.j.'s and eat about a gallon of ice cream between us and see if there's anything girly on T.V. like a repeat of Grey's Anatomy or something. That's probably just going to end in tears though."

Sookie cringed at the idea of crying anymore.

"What's the second option?"

"I got a half a bottle of vodka in my room. We split it and depending on how that goes we can text Lala to bring us some more booze when he gets off work."

It hurt to laugh but at least it was better than crying.

…

"The theft is a serious business. I'd be more surprised if you didn't kill him over it, Northman." The Magister twiddled his cane as he spoke. "However explain to me why you did so in front of a vampire who is not your child and not one but two humans?"

"Magister," Bill Compton spoke up.

Before Bill could utter another word the Magister raised his voice.

"Bill Compton, I don't know what it is like in Sophie-Anne's court and frankly I don't care. Here you do not speak unless called upon. Speak out of turn again and I will have your tongue, fangs, and …oh let's say your liver ripped out. Understood?" Bill bowed his head. "That was me giving you permission to speak, Compton."

"Yes, Magister."

Eric thought it was good to know that Bill had problems with all authority figures and not just him.

"Better. Why don't you enlighten me on the event you witnessed, Compton."

Pam snarled and the Magister's gaze immediately shot to her.

"Sheriff, control your child unless you want to see her silvered."

"Pam," Eric warned. His own anger was just as strong but he knew better than to show it.

"Now then," the Magister smiled, and like with most vampires this was not a reassuring thing. "Why don't you continue, Compton?"

…

"This stuff is terrible," Sookie said.

Tara was drinking straight from the bottle while Sookie chose to be a bit more dignified with a glass. Sookie was not a big drinker but even with her limited alcohol palate she knew this was really cheap vodka.

"That's cause you haven't drunken enough of it yet." Tara tipped more of the colorless liquid into her friend's glass. "I don't think I've ever actually seen you drunk, Sook."

Sookie choked down another mouthful of booze.

"Uck! I cannot say the same for you, Tara. Remember Homecoming Sophomore year?"

"Uh no, that was kind of the point."

"Then there was the trip to Six Flags Junior year."

"I was not drunk! I got sick cause of that stupid Viper ride."

Sookie cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, I was a little drunk. But I threw up because of that coaster. I know how to hold my liquor damn it. It's in my genes."

Tara took another swig from the bottle.

"Have you talked to your mom since you gave her the money?" Sookie asked. Tara scowled at her.

"Oh no. We are not talking about my shitty life right now. Drink." Tara tipped the glass further and Sookie sputtered and coughed.

"Tara, are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I am trying to get you drunk. With your low level of tolerance it should not be taking this long. Stop talking so much. We're both just gonna end up depressed. Okay more depressed than usual."

Sookie took a small sip to placate her friend. Who knew Tara was so serious about drinking?

"Tara, it's kind of hard not to get depressed when drinking. Alcohol is a depressant."

"Whatever. I'm betting you're a happy girl drunk. Start chugging, I'm gonna text Lafayette to bring reinforcements." Tara shuffled off in search of her phone.

Sookie stared at her more than half full glass. Working at a bar she knew first hand the effects of alcohol and being a telepath she knew why most of the people at that bar drank. A large percentage did so to forget. Eric's face appeared in her mind's eye. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a sip from her glass large enough to drown in.

…

"So Sheriff Northman did not kill Longshadow until the human was under attack? Is that what you're telling me, Compton?"

Pam didn't care how this tribunal played out. Whether Eric walked away or not she was going to make it her mission, using Compton, to find out how long it took a vampire surviving on synthetic blood to grow back certain body parts and organs, starting with that carrot stick between Compton's legs.

Bill, to his very small credit, looked a bit ashamed to be cooperating.

"Longshadow was choking the girl and would have killed her."

Eric had to deduce that Compton was as insane as his Maker. How could he be delusional enough to believe that any vampire, let alone the Magister, cared more for a human's life over any vampire's?

"Hello! Human. Happens everyday."

Though the Magister had shown great enjoyment at Bill's reiteration of the murder, in spite of Compton's unimaginative narration, he had no more patience for Compton's human loving routine than anybody else did. The Magister turned his steely gaze to Eric.

"The business part is a serious matter. Still it appears you have broken an ancient and fundamental law. You killed a higher life form for the sake of your pet."

This alone galled the Magister. He himself never kept pets and hated the whole concept of them. Eric was sure that the Magister would drain any human he drank from if that kind of thing wasn't frowned on by the Authority and the AVL.

"You decreased our numbers at a critical time in our history. Very bad. Very, very bad."

Eric knew it was his turn to explain himself, though at this point it would probably do no good.

"The girl was Mine, Magister. Longshadow knew this and still he attacked her. Furthermore this human was the one who discovered Longshadow's treachery."

This little tidbit piqued the Magister's interest.

"Is this true to the best of your knowledge, Compton?"

"Yes, Magister," Bill answered. "She was there to protect his wealth."

"A nod would have sufficed there, Compton. I think I can assure you that no one else here enjoys hearing your voice as much as you do."

A low rumble of laughter went through the surrounding crowd. Compton's face took on that puckering look he had.

The Magister turned back to Eric.

"The girl is valuable," Eric said.

"The only value humans have is in serving us. I don't care if this human tastes like gold; its life is not more valuable than any vampires, even a disloyal one."

Compton spoke up again at this and Eric hoped he would argue his human-and-vampires-should-be-equals agenda if only to save Eric any further trouble. The Civil War veteran's words though came as a bit of a surprise, even to the Magister.

"Magister, the Queen of Louisiana has instructed me to talk on her behalf in this matter."

Pam's anger vanished and was replaced by a numbing shock. Her mouth was actually hanging open. Eric did not let his own surprise show and his rage increased. They had not been able to keep as close an eye on Compton as they wished once they had arrived, so it was a possibility that someone from the Queen could have slipped Compton a message. It was also likely that Compton was still following the orders he had been given before arriving in Bon Temps.

The Magister recovered quickly and seemed to show amusement at Compton's words.

"Really, Compton? Speaking out of turn again. I would follow through on my earlier threat but I'm curious to hear what your Queen has to say." The Magister said Queen as though he meant streetwalker. "Especially since it says in your Sheriff's report that you no longer reside in the Queen's court." Like most people who had been to Sophie-Anne's court, the Magister knew what function Bill Compton served there. Compton was good at covering his own tracks though and really there were much more important crimes the Magister was concerned with prosecuting in that particular court. "So which is it Compton? Did you lie to your Sheriff or are you perhaps…what is it the humans call it? Freelance?"

Compton's face tightened even more in anger. Pam prayed to the God she did not believe in that he would continue to dig his own grave.

"I no longer reside in the Queen's court but like all vampires that live in Her state I am an obedient subject."

The Magister scoffed.

"Yes, well let's hear what your Queen has commanded her subject to impart on this tribunal on her behalf, since she is too busy to be here herself. Obviously you have your own reasons for keeping mum until now. I could care less about that. Get to whatever infantile subject Sophie-Anne wants you to inflict on us."

Compton shot a look to Eric. His eyes seemed to be apologizing. Too fucking late and not sorry enough.

"The Queen requests that, whatever verdict is handed down to Sheriff Northman, his human pet be taken from his custody and be given to her Majesty as tribute."

…

"Lafayette, you are taking advantage of her." Tara would have punctuated her words with a kick at her cousin if it didn't mean having to get up from her seat. "She is going to hate you tomorrow when she remembers everything you got her to tell you."

"Oh hush up," Lafayette said. "She don't even remember her own name now."

"Do too!" Sookie sat up from her position on the floor where she had come to rest after falling off the couch several minutes previous. "It's Sookie…uh…what's my middle name again? Do I have one?"

"You have a middle name, Sookie," Tara said. "It's….um…shit." Tara was not that drunk yet damn it.

"Who cares," Lafayette said. "We was getting to some good stuff."

"We were?" Sookie asked, trying and failing to get the bottle of tequila from nearby to get close to her mouth.

Tequila was worse than vodka but Tara was right, once Sookie had had more alcohol in her system she didn't care about the taste so much.

"Uh huh," Lafayette crooned. "Now get back to what happened in that cubby."

"Sut cobly?" Sookie said from behind the mouth of the bottle that was finally cooperating, though most of the liquor ended up down her chin and neck.

"Put the bottle down, Sookie," Lafayette said taking it from her.

"Leave her alone," Tara said, pelting a shot glass at her cousin.

"Ow! Bitch that actually hurt!" He got up and started punching.

"Oh please! You are not drunk enough to think you can beat me up without consequences." Tara started to hit him back just as hard.

"Guys," Sookie said. A part of her brain had to know that they were just play fighting but it looked and sounded very real. "Guys stop it! Just stop!"

She was so desensitized by the booze that she didn't even realize she was crying again until she felt the teardrops fall off her chin to land on her neck and shirt.

The two cousins immediately stopped tussling.

"Oh shit," Tara said. "I think we broke her."

Lafayette went over and helped her onto the couch. He hugged her close.

"It's okay, baby girl."

"No it's not," Sookie choked out. "Gran's dead and I apparently light up like a roman candle!" The two cousins shared a look. Yep, it was time to cut their friend off. "And the one person who can help me with that and make me smile again is gone and I don't know when he's coming back."

"Sookie, girl." Lafayette began to stroke her hair and spoke in a soft tone like she was a feral animal he was trying to calm. "I'm sure he'll be fine or whatever. It'll be okay."

"No it won't. I love him and I didn't get to tell him."

Tara shot up from her spot, eyes wide.

"Okay, she's definitely had too much to drink," she said.

"No." Sookie's voice almost sounded sober. "It has nothing to do with the alcohol. I've known it before this I just didn't say anything."

"He's a vampire, Sookie," Tara said.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Lafayette asked. He scowled at his cousin. She had better watch her damn mouth. "Who the hell are you to tell others who they can love?"

"What?" Tara looked a bit frightened at her cousin's look and tone. Was he actually thinking she was comparing this to his being a homosexual? "It's not….She's only known him about two weeks, Lafayette."

"I say so what. Love don't follow any clock, Tara."

There was a long moment of silence then the two girls in the room started laughing.

"Lafayette," Sookie lifted her face up. "You should write for Hallmark or a book or something."

…

"Requests?" The Magister was gripping his cane hard enough to break it. His fangs were down. "Her Majesty, who could not be bothered to show up to this tribunal, requests that Her Sheriff's human be given to her as tribute? Like I'm somehow the fucking deliveryman? If she wants her Sheriff's human she has but to ask him, as is her right. What is not her right is to make such requests of this tribunal. She forgets herself. I am the adjudicator for every vampire territory in North America. I can strip Her of Her title and even Her unlife if I so wish. She does not make edicts to me. Especially ones as diminutive as to the ownership of fucking livestock."

Eric knew it was probably bad form to smile but really when did he ever care about that. The Magister was not done though.

"I however can make a proclamation that Sophie-Anne must follow. I think I'll do so now." He raised his voice even louder, as if the ones in the back couldn't hear him. "No matter what the outcome of this tribunal for Sheriff Northman, Sophie-Anne Leclerq is to keep her hands and fangs away from…" He looked to Eric. "What's the human's name?"

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"She is to let this Sookie Stackhouse live without any interference in her life from Her Crown."

Pam was probably as close to wanting to dance as she had ever been. Eric himself didn't know whether he wanted to laugh in Compton's face or roar in triumph. He refrained from both. Instead he bowed low in subjection to give the appearance that he was sorry for speaking out of turn.

"A wise and just edict, Magister." The Magister rolled his eyes at the bullshit. "I feel before you decide on my verdict there is something that I must bring to your attention."

Eric nodded to Pam and she stepped toward the Magister holding out a file folder. Compton got an anxious look about him. Fucking right he should worry. Pam released the folder into the hands of one of the Magister's underlings, who handed it to their Master, and she stepped back bowing. The Magister opened the folder and began to peruse the contents as Eric spoke again.

"As you know my Queen is very fond of making requests, no matter how inappropriate they are. I could not in good conscience though keep this from the Authority any longer."

The Magister chuckled at the idea of Northman even having a conscience. He looked up from the folder.

"This information is correct. You are sure these drainers were glamoured?"

Compton stiffened. If he could still shit himself Eric was certain he would have.

"My Child Pam noticed a previous glamour herself while she was invading their minds."

The Magister nodded to Pam.

"Speak."

"There was indeed a glamour placed on them before mine, Magister. I could not see whoever had done it, they had been smart enough to cover their tracks."

The Magister looked back down at the open folder in his hands.

"Hmmm. This human that saved Compton, Sookie Stackhouse?" The Magister was really just thinking out loud now. "She's the same one that discovered Longshadow's thievery? I'm starting to see why you all might want to make a fuss about her. She must be a very loyal, Sheriff. Funny I didn't think you kept pets."

"I do not, Magister."

The Magister ignored the implications of what this confession meant and instead moved on.

"Well I say we get the sentencing underway then. I'm not giving you a chance to explain your actions, Compton. I doubt even you could come up with some plausible bullshit to feed me. The fact that you thought Sophie-Anne's favoritism of you gives you a license to be a reckless criminal, not to mention that you show nothing but contempt for your own kind and these proceedings, pisses me off."

The Magister was about to continue when his blackberry vibrated in his pocket and the female vampire standing off to his right cleared her throat. Vampires did not need to clear their throats.

Eric had of course noticed the female but had assumed she was one of the Magister's underlings. Now though he took a second, deeper look at her. She looked no older than twenty years of age and wore a tailored dress suit. This should have been a clue. The Magister seemed lax on dress code as almost all of his retinue were in jeans and t-shirts. The woman also had her phone out. She was drumming her finger along it and watching the Magister.

The Magister narrowed his eyes at the female. Was he actually going to…? Yes. He stopped what he was saying and retrieved his blackberry from his jacket. He was obviously reading a text and as he did so his body became rigid and his mouth set in a harsh line. He put his phone back in his pocket and spoke again, his voice barely containing his anger.

"Tensions have been running a bit high. And you know I love torture in any form. We'll take a five minute break. No one…" His eyes fell on Compton and Eric, "…move."

"What the fuck, Eric?" Pam hissed, as soon as the Magister and the well dressed female were far enough away to have their little powwow.

"Not now, Pam."

The female had the smell of the AVL all over her. She wasn't that high up the food chain if she was attending a tribunal in fucking Louisiana instead of working to get the VRA ratified, but she was obviously high enough that she was probably dictating on behalf of Nan Flannigan, who was the only vampire outside the Authority that had any pull with the Magister. The little vampire had probably been texting with her boss throughout the whole thing.

Pam seemed to come to the same conclusion. Her eyes shot over to where Compton stood a few feet away. He either didn't care what they were saying or was still in too much shock to hear them.

"I don't care who the hell Compton goes down on, there is no way he can get away from this without a scratch!"

"This is not the time or the place for this discussion, Pamela."

Pam crossed her arms and huffed to herself. It was close to a half an hour before the Magister and the female vampire came back. Compton had looked like he wanted to come over and speak to his Sheriff before this but Eric had dropped fang at him as a warning to stay put and keep his mouth shut.

The Magister took his seat, not letting the questioning glances from the crowd or even his own people faze him. He was seething but was nothing if not professional, when it suited him at least.

"Well, where were we? Oh yes." He smiled with his fangs down. "Compton, step forward."

Pam actually purred and Eric shot her a look.

"Your stunt with the drainers could be considered a blood offence. Though really I just think it's you being the fucking bungling piece of dead flesh you probably always are. You were a Christian when you were alive were you not?" This question seemed out of left field. Compton nodded. "Horrible thing. Any religion really. With your love of humans and your hatred of your own kind you would probably see it as a gift to be given the True Death."

Compton's shoulders relaxed which caused Eric to smirk. The vampire really had no idea what the Magister could do when he got creative. He might not be able to sentence Compton to the True Death but being restricted in this obviously galled the old vampire and would cause him to be a bit more imaginative. One did not want the Magister to adlib his punishments.

"You will have a choice here, Compton."

He nodded to his second, Luisa. She texted someone with her phone and a minute later an old car backed up into the open area.

Eric could smell her before he ever saw her. The trunk was popped open and the girl scuttled out shrieking. Her red hair was tangled and dirty and she reeked of salt water and fear. She tried to look for a means of escape but was blocked in by bodies at every turn. Finally Luisa grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down onto her knees in front of the Magister. Compton recoiled from the sight of her and Pam made a disgusted noise, no doubt in disapproval of the Wal-Mart brand looking floral print dress the human was wearing.

The human girl began to speak between her sobs.

"Oh, God. Please, please save me. Please God, make it all a dream."

The Magister spoke ignoring her pleas and her continued wailing.

"Our records show you have never been a Maker, Compton. Perhaps doing so would show you some humility and give you a deeper appreciation for your own kind."

"You said I had a choice. No matter what the other is it cannot be as bad as this. I will not murder this young girl."

The girl started convulsing harder and her head shot up.

"Oh please. Please. I know I shouldn't a snuck out. But I just wanted to go to Ashley's party. I never get to go anywhere but youth choir and prayer group. If you take me home I swear I won't say a word to Mama or Daddy or nobody." She seemed to recognize that the Magister was in charge. "Please, sir. Please help me."

"Oh child, there is no help for you."

Whether Compton agreed to be her Maker or not she would not be leaving here alive. The girl slumped forward against the earth in despair and continued to cry and plead though no one listened.

"Well Compton, do you refuse to save this girl's life?"

"I will not make this girl into a monster."

The Magister rolled his eyes.

"Enough with your self-loathing rhetoric, Compton. You say you will not turn the girl so therefore your other choice shall become your penalty."

"I am prepared to go to ground in the silver coffin."

The Magister leaned forward and smiled.

"Oh you will be silvered in a coffin but it will not be going into the ground." Compton looked confused. "You and your Maker will each be fined $50,000. The Queen will receive a much more substantial fine…" One She could not afford. "…since it was at her court that you seemed to have forgotten what it means to be a vampire out in the real world. Your coffin will be shipped to her Majesties' court where you will be released back into her care for as long as she sees fit. You will of course tell her of the rulings that have been made here. She will be ordered not to give you the True Death but besides that She can do whatever she likes with you."

The Magister nodded to two of his enforcers who brought forward heavy silver chains in their gloved hands. They were both older and stronger than Compton and he did not even have a chance to speak before the chains were secured about his person. He howled at the burning contact of the chains as he was dragged off.

Ideally Eric would have liked to see Compton put to the True Death but if the vampire really was a spy for the Authority and the AVL there was no way that was going to happen anytime soon. As it was the Magister's ruling was the next best thing that Eric could hope for. The Queen would not be letting Compton off lightly. She would no doubt blame Compton for not being able to get her hands on the telepath, not her own greed and ineptitude, and She would of course be furious about being fined. Using Compton to sell vampire blood would be just the tip of the iceberg now.

"On to the next," the Magister said, ignoring Compton's wailing. He turned his gaze to Eric. "The usual sentence for your crime would be five years in a coffin, chained with silver. Still, your performance and record as Sheriff of Area 5 is legally spotless and your Queen has nothing bad to say about you." Professionally at least. "And you haven't bored me. That certainly works in your favor. I also shudder to think whom Sophie-Anne might replace you with. I shall allow you to return to your Area and you may continue on as you have always done."

Eric's Bond with Pam was quivering with hope. It was actually quiet sad, and just a little stupid, that she thought he might get off for this. Eric knew better.

"However you cannot simply be let off the hook because of your position and your excellence at your job. I cannot set a precedent." The Magister was quiet for a long minute, twirling his can between his thumb and forefinger. Finally he smiled and it was more than sinister. "Your human who you state is not your pet…"

No. Way. In. Hell.

It didn't matter what the rest of the Magister's sentence was going to be. Eric wouldn't hear it. Whether it was an order to stay away from Sookie or hand her over to the Authority it was not going to happen.

"The girl," Eric said quickly.

"Yes." The Magister seemed confused that Northman was somehow not grasping their conversation.

"No, the girl."

Eric nodded in the direction of the pitiful human child laying only a few feet away. The girl had stopped sobbing loudly but tears still ran freely from her eyes. She had slumped over onto her side and was tracing the fingers of one hand over the ground while reciting some prayer. "Turning her would have been the punishment for Compton and his offence was one against the Blood. Mine is relatively smaller in scale compared to that. Furthermore I do owe you a life."

The Magister narrowed his eyes and looked to the human before turning back to the Sheriff.

"It hardly seems a punishment if you are so willing to take it, Sheriff."

"You have not been a Maker, Magister." The other vampire did not see what this had to do with it. Before he could chew him out Eric plowed on. "Young vampires are hardly worth the trouble it takes to teach them. Especially ones turned against their will. I can hardly deal with my single child as it is. It would be no kindness to make me raise another vampire."

The Magister quirked his mouth in thought. His eyes came to rest on the pitiful creature that was oblivious to the discussion of her fate. Finally he made a motion with his cane.

"Very well. Get on with it. No glamour though. And you shall not stake the child once she has turned. She is your punishment. You shall turn her and teach her our ways and protect her. She shall not die by your hand. You may release her at your own discretion but I think you have enough honor in you not to do so before she is able to take care of herself."

The Magister nodded at Luisa who dragged the girl forward by her hair. The human screamed loudly as she was deposited front and center once again. Her heavy sobs permeated the air once again.

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me," Pam said, revolted.

Pam wanted Sookie to fall into the Magister's hands about as much as Eric did, but really? Choosing to chain himself to this quivering, leaking, mess. Plus it obviously had no fashion sense.

The girl sat up and started in with the begging.

"Please. Please God."

The Magister chuckled.

"Save your pleas child." He nodded to Eric. "Meet your Maker."

Eric stepped closer to the girl who seemed to shake even harder when she saw him. He bent down and got a better look at her. She was unusually pale for a human, which corroborated her earlier statement about not getting out much. There was a small scratch on her right cheek, which would heal soon enough. Her eyes were a bright blue, almost the same shade and size as Eric's own. They already had that hopeless, dead look in them. On some level she knew there was no chance for her but she still went through the motions.

Her hand shot out to grasp tightly to Eric's and he held back his fangs and the growl that worked at his throat. She was frightened enough as it was. Her blood would taste acidic with her fear.

"Are you a Christian?" she asked. She was no longer hysterical and her voice sounded almost normal.

When Eric spoke he schooled his voice to come out low and soft.

"No, little one."

There was only one reason he was bothering to be this kind. Sookie would be appalled by this; another person dying for her.

Eric's reply didn't seem to faze the girl. She was either finding bravery too late or was beyond caring.

"Well I am and Jesus will take me to Heaven."

Eric shook his head and brushed the girl's hair away from her face and neck with his free hand. Her breath hitched at his action but otherwise she did not seemed frightened of him anymore.

"I'm afraid that is not an option for you." She squeezed her eyes shut as she started to sob again. "What is your name?"

Her eyes opened at his question.

"Jess…Jessica. Jessica Hamby. I don't want to die! I know I shouldn't have gone out. I try so hard to be a good girl. I do everything Mama and Daddy say. Daddy says I got too much willfulness in me and that I'm a trail to him. I know I complain too much but I swear if I can just go home I won't complain no more. Not a bit. I won't say a peep if he beats me with the belt and I'll stay praying on the tiles for hours and hours and not move once. Please, just let me go home!"

And humans called them monsters. He had done many despicable things as a vampire and a human but he would never punish his own kin in such a way and hide behind scripture to do it.

"Jessica…" She was sobbing loudly so he raised his voice. "Look at me." She raised her eyes back up to his. The Magister had forbidden the use of glamour but Eric was sure he could calm her without it. He hardly ever had to glamour humans to get what he wanted from them as it was. "Listen to me. You will not be going home. You must accept that." Her face contorted in sorrow and her nails dug into the flesh of his hand. "If you are a good girl, which I think you are, you will never have to receive another beating again. You will not have to exhaust yourself bent in prayer. You will no longer be helpless or weak or tired. You will be free."

Jessica's sobbing slowly ebbed, with only a few tears slipping down now. She hung on his words as if she were hypnotized.

"You will also never be alone again."

The girl might be a burden to him but he was not cruel enough to take it out on her. He knew what was owed to her as a Maker.

"I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment, Sheriff," the Magister called from behind them. "But move it the fuck along."

Jessica started making those little gasping noises again.

"Please…I am so tired but…" She couldn't talk anymore through her fear and sobs.

Eric released her hand and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer. She whimpered as he gently positioned her head to the side, exposing her neck. He would be gentle but her own imagination fueled her terror and she screamed aloud as he bit into her flesh and began to drink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little controversial but I really love Jessica and want to show what a newborn vampire can be like with a vampire that actually knows how to be a good Maker.


	17. Saying Things No Words Could Ever Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Sara Bareilles song Hold My Heart.

Pam growled as she threw another patch of dirt onto the already enormous pile next to the grave she was standing in.

"This is your fucking punishment, shouldn't you have to dig the God damn hole?"

"Just think of it as your punishment for that little outburst at the tribunal."

Eric ignored her continued complaining and looked over the prone form of what was once Jessica Hamby the human. Like Pam, Eric had difficulty judging human ages but he assumed that because Jessica was still cohabitating with her parents she must have been very young. Her death had not been easy on her and Eric prayed to the Gods of his forbearers that her rising would be, for his sake more than hers.

Pam pitched a final shovelful of dirt and threw the shovel out after it.

"That should be deep enough," she grumbled, climbing out of the hole.

She grimaced as she looked at the dirt caked over her shoes, legs, and dress.

"You owe me a new pair of shoes and a dress. And maybe a purse and some jewelry for all the emotional duress this thing is going to cause me."

She kicked the body into the grave.

Eric glared at her before smiling.

"Come now, Pam. Haven't you always wanted a little sister? Don't worry, I'll love you both equally." She was not amused by his joke. "Just think, you can buy her a whole new wardrobe not to mention decorate a room for her in each of my houses."

There was that silver lining in this shit storm. Well that and the next part.

"Ready for me to tuck you both in, Daddy."

She grinned and it was his turn to be irritated. He fucking hated sleeping in the ground.

"You know what to do?"

Pam rolled her eyes.

"Duh. 24 hours be back with donor blood and a change of clothes. Glamour her family. I suppose you just want them to think she ran away? It might kill them if I had to make them forget her completely." She mused about this idea for a moment but decided against it. It would just add to her work load to have to clean up the bodies. "Are we going to take her hunting right after?"

Eric climbed down into the grave. Jessica's body had landed smack in the middle so he had to toe her over to make room for himself.

"I want to take her home first. Get her clean and deal with whatever breakdown she's going to have." Pam pulled a face at the thought of it. "Explain to her what's expected."

"What about the bar? When will the 'repairs' be done?"

"Not for a couple more days. I don't want her near the vermin until I'm sure she can control herself."

Pam cocked an eyebrow.

"You're going to bring her there? Fuck Eric, why not just leave her locked in a room back home."

Eric growled.

"Maybe I should have done that with you? I am her Maker, Pam. None of us may like the situation but it doesn't change it. I will not abandon her simply because she annoys you."

"What about how much she annoys you? What are you going to tell Sookie?"

" **Do not contact her, Pam** ," he commanded.

She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I was asking. You're going to have to tell her." She grinned. "You don't know how to tell her without starting a fight! She'll probably never sleep with you again."

"Shut up and fill in the damn hole."

…

Sookie cracked her eyes open then immediately slammed them shut. It didn't help. Even with them closed the light was burning her eyes. She didn't remember how she got in her bed. Hell she couldn't remember much of anything after Lafayette arrived last night. Was that still last night?

"Sookie girl, go back to sleep."

She shot up in the bed and promptly fell back down when the pain of the action hit her. It felt like a thunderstorm was raging in her head. She didn't know how she managed to talk with her tongue being so dry and feeling ten sizes too big.

"Lafayette!" She thought she was whispering but the sound of her own voice still hurt her ears. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Tara wouldn't let me crash in her's and there was no way in hell I was sleeping in Gran's. Now go back to sleep."

He was apparently nursing a heavy hangover as well.

"You're the one who drinks more than me. Why are you hung over?"

"Please, you passed out before the party really got started. We got so trashed I'm surprised we only dropped you the one time coming up the stairs."

"What?"

Maybe she wasn't feeling achy just from the booze. She'd have to check later if there were any bruises.

Lafayette was ignoring her. Sookie snuggled back into the bed closing her eyes. The light coming from the windows seeped through her eyelids. She pulled the covers over her head and that helped a little. There was no way she would be able to get back to sleep with the pounding in her head. She reasoned that she should probably go in search of Aspirin and maybe a hot shower but the thought of moving even for that seemed to make her head hurt worse.

She bet that if she had taken some of Eric's blood recently she wouldn't be feeling like this.

 _Shit_!

She had been trying to actively not think about Eric because that hurt worse than any throbbing in her head. He was still alive she was sure because she could feel him. He was obviously dead for the day wherever he was.

Sookie must have groaned or shifted or something cause Lafayette sat up and pulled the covers off her.

"Ack! Lala!"

"I'm obviously not gonna get any sleep until you say what's on your damn mind, so what the hell?"

"What? I didn't say anything. You go back to sleep."

Lafayette laid back down, almost right on top of her.

"You wouldn't talk about it much last night so why don't you just let it out now?"

Sookie's pain, both physical and mental, was momentarily pushed aside.

"What did I say exactly?"

"A little this, a little that." He waggled his eyebrows and grinned. "Mostly though you just confessed how you are head over ass crazy in love with that vampire." Sookie slapped her palm over her face and groaned. "And why exactly is this a bad thing?"

"I've only known him like two weeks, Lafe. I'm pretty sure I've been in love with him since like the first week."

"And again: what's the problem?"

"Besides the whole two weeks thing?" She tried to pull the covers back up over her but he wouldn't let her. "Fine! This is the first relationship I've ever been in. I'm so starved for attention I'm probably just being naïve and acting like some stupid heroine in a Young Adult novel. At this point Eric could just be using me and I really don't care. Then there's the fact that every person in my life, excluding you and Tara's kind of coming around, is just dumping on me for being with him!"

She really should have paced herself better. She felt sick and was sure that the alcohol was only a percentage of the problem.

Lafayette sat up on his elbows to look at her.

"Listen to Lala. All this warring with yourself is just a waste of time and will cause you nothing but useless amounts of pain. I could've saved myself a lot of trouble growing up by talking myself out of the way I was, how I felt. But I would not have been able to look at myself in the mirror. You go ahead and be scared of how you feel if you want, but don't be ashamed. Love is scary but it is also a gift from God." He rolled over and sat up. "You got me all philosophical and shit, now I don't know how I'm gonna get back to sleep. I'm going to search us up some painkillers maybe make us some prarie oysters."

Sookie really hated how smart Lafayette was sometimes. It would have been so much easier to disregard anything he said otherwise.

…

Aside from a minor freak out she had from being buried in the ground Jessica was taking her turning rather well.

"Are you sure we can't stake her?" Pam asked.

"I can hear you!" Jessica said. "Rude. I can hear a lot of things. I can hear everything! I can hear animals in the woods and the cars on the freeway." They were at least ten miles away. "And I'm starving! Can I go eat some people now? Cause there are a lot of people I would like to eat."

Pam threw a garment bag at the baby vampire and it smacked her across the face. Jessica had yet to discover her keen reflexes.

"Hey!" she yelped but the two other vampires ignored her indignation.

"Change," Eric said. Jessica unzipped the bag and peered at the contents. "Now, Jessica."

She looked back at the two vampires.

"Uh…A little privacy?"

Eric and Pam exchanged a look before both turning to face the car.

"Fucking virgin," Pam cursed in Swedish. Then she chuckled. "Wait until she finds out that it'll keep growing back." She shot a sidelong glance at Eric. "You're not going to sleep with her, are you?" Eric didn't speak but she could feel the answer in his annoyance at the question through their Bond. She chuckled again. "You are so whipped."

"Can you honestly say that if you'd had Sookie you wouldn't be?"

"Well there's only one way of finding out isn't there?"

Jessica called from behind them.

"You know it's really rude to talk in front of people when they can't understand what you're saying! Are you talking about me?"

They turned around. The dark colored dress Pam had picked out was an improvement over the floral print one Jessica had woken in and it fit the girl perfectly; Pam might not have been able to discern human ages but she could guess a persons' clothes size down to a t. Though the dress Jessica was wearing was an improvement aesthetically over her old one, it might have just been better to keep her in the old rag. Jessica did not know how to wear fine clothes. She slouched down and fidgeted. She was abnormally self-conscious for a vampire though she was barely a night old; she would still retain much of her human sensibilities for a long while.

"I'm hungry," Jessica whimpered and Eric realized she must be very young.

"Get in the car," Eric said.

Jessica remained rooted to the spot and seemed to muster up some confidence as she crossed her arms and raised her head.

"No. I want to go…hunt or something. And you guys are treating me like I'm a baby."

"That's because you are one," Pam deadpanned.

Eric opened the car door to the back seat.

" **Get in the car, now** ," he commanded.

Jessica squeaked as she was propelled forward towards the car. She banged her head on the roof before settling down on the back seat and Eric promptly slammed the door behind her. Pam and Eric blurred into the car with Eric in the driver's seat. As they started the drive back to Shreveport Jessica rubbed at her head and grumbled.

"Oh please," Pam spoke to her new sister. "That cannot possibly still hurt."

"There should be a cooler filled with bags of blood back there for you," Eric instructed.

Jessica saw it and opened it to reveal a half a dozen pouches filled with blood. She could smell the iron rich liquid through the plastic packaging. Her fangs clicked down and she released a tiny gasp before plunging her new appendages into the seal of one of the plastic pouches. She was able to drain every pouch in less than two minutes. When she was finished she wiped the excess blood around her mouth away on the back of her hand. Pam squinted at her from the front seat.

"Lovely table manners you have," Pam said. "And quit slouching. That dress is a Gianfranco Ferré. You'll wrinkle it." She turned to look at Eric. "Her fangs are so tiny. Like a kitten's."

Jessica frowned at Pam.

"You don't have to be such a bitch." She clapped her hand over her mouth and a second later started to giggle. "Oh my God! I would so get the belt for saying that. But I can say anything I want now. Shit! That's another bad one. And damn and hell. Oh! Fuck, that's a really bad one. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Quick what's another curse word?"

"You forgot cunt," Pam said.

"Do not encourage her," Eric snapped.

"What's a cunt?" Jessica leaned forward between them. "Seriously what is it?"

"Jessica, sit down and shut up," Eric commanded.

The baby vampire was slammed back into her seat. When she opened her mouth to try and talk and found that she couldn't she crossed her arms and glared at the headrest of Eric's seat.

"Much better," he said.

They drove for several miles in silence. At Eric's usual speed they would reach the house in less than half an hour. The voice from the back seat startled both the Maker and his elder child.

"Can I talk yet?"

The two vampires in the front seat whipped their heads around to look at the newborn.

"Did she just…? Did she break a fucking command?" Pam was curious but also pissed.

"He didn't say how long I had to shut up for," Jessica said. She smiled proud of herself though not really sure why. "I've been trying to talk forever and it finally worked."

Pam was nothing but anger now.

"There's a loophole?" Apparently.

"Both of you shut up." Though it wasn't a command Pam obliged, knowing what kind of mood Eric was in. Jessica was either too stupid or really didn't care.

"You can't talk to me like that! And what's with all this ordering me around? I'm a vampire now. I don't have to listen to anybody."

Pam smiled to herself. Pippi Longstalking really had no idea what she was doing to herself by opening her mouth.

"Jessica, shut up or I will let Pam here drag you along the ground beside the car the rest of the way to the house."

Jessica's eyes went wide and she didn't say a word. Until they got to the house.

"Oh my God! This place is huge. Do I get to live here? How many cars do you own? Can I have one? Can I learn to drive? I'm hungry again. And I kind of need a shower. Hey, I bet I can do that fast running thing in here."

"Please tell her to shut up indefinitely," Pam begged.

It was going to be a long night.

…

Eric had thought he would get a few moments silence while Jessica was upstairs taking a shower but Pam had other ideas.

"I mean it's not like the Magister would know anything. There are those horror stories about bad turnings all the time. Heck, you could just say she didn't rise."

With a vampire as old as Eric, who had already turned another vampire successfully, this was not a viable option.

"Pam, I'm not killing her so just shut up."

"But Eric she's so annoying."

"You weren't exactly the perfect progeny when you were turned."

He might even say she still wasn't. Pam was loyal of course but she was extremely lazy and talked back too often, which was probably his fault. He gave her too much free reign.

"I was never this bad. And even if I was you took care of that real quick. You're using the kid gloves on her." She narrowed her eyes at her Maker. "This is because of Sookie, isn't it? I knew hanging out with humans like this for too long would have an adverse effect."

Pam seemed to be content not to mention the effects on her own actions.

"What's a Sookie?" Jessica asked coming into the room.

Pam glared at the baby vampire.

"I put an outfit out for you."

Jessica was now wearing jeans and a sweater. Designer labels but not what the other female had set out for her.

"Oh, yeah. It looked really nice but I just…this seems more me."

Pam was about to open her mouth to talk when Eric cut her off.

"Jessica sit down," he motioned to the couch.

"I'm hungry again," she said sitting.

"Pam can heat you up some blood in the kitchen."

Pam glared at him and he glared right back. She stocked into the kitchen and she banged things around in protest of her task. There was even the sound of glass shattering.

Jessica had a blood mustache left when she finished the warmed up blood. She wondered how good fresh blood straight from a vein would taste.

"Are you listening?" Eric asked, impatient.

Jessica rolled her eyes and this seemed to make his attitude even worse.

"I don't see why I should. I'm a vampire now. I don't need to listen to anyone anymore. Least of all you two."

Eric grabbed her by her hair hard and yanked. She shrieked trying to break out of his grasp but it was a futile effort.

"Let go!"

"Shut up!" he growled. "You are neither wanted or needed here." He pulled even harder on her hair. "You will listen to everything I say and follow every order I give you without question or I will punish you. And I can tell you now that I will be much more creative than just using a belt."

He released Jessica and her eyes began to fill with bloody tears. She wiped at them and seeing what she now cried seemed to make it worse.

Pam groaned.

"Great. Lock it down, Pollyanna. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood out of fabric? Especially the leather of that couch?"

Jessica sniffed.

"You guys suck." A small gasp of laughter escaped between the sobs.

"Juvenile," Pam said.

"Go clean yourself up, Jessica. You're going to learn what it's like to drink blood right from the source. If you're good and listen to everything I say maybe I'll teach you how to drive."

Jessica immediately stopped crying and hopped up to go wash her face and hands off. Maybe the humans had something with that positive reinforcement thing?

…

Sookie rested her head on the steering wheel of her car for a few seconds after cutting the engine. Sam had wanted her to work a double shift because he still had no new waitress but there was no way. She still felt like she had needed time to recover from the hang over of the previous day.

Merlotte's had been closed yesterday so none of them had had to worry about going in hung over. Tara had slept until late afternoon while Lafayette had tended to Sookie. Once she had found out what was actually in a prairie oyster, Sookie refused to drink it. She would rather suffer through. It at least kept her mind off the greater heartache of thinking about Eric.

Sookie lifted her head and stared at the farmhouse in the fading light of day. For the millionth time in the last few days she wished Gran was still there. She needed her more than ever and not just to wallow about her misery to. Tara was working until the bar closed that night so Sookie would have the house to herself and this was more than a depressing prospect. Gran always gave Sookie her space and privacy but the older woman had been a constant presence in the house even when Sookie wasn't in the room with her. She had made Sookie feel safe and loved.

Sookie left her shoes and bag by the door. She knew that she should probably make herself something to eat; she had barely touched the meal Lafayette had set aside for her at lunch. It wouldn't do to give into misery and not take care of herself. Instead of heading to the kitchen though Sookie went deeper into the house.

Sookie stopped outside the door to Gran's room. She hadn't been inside since she had to go and pick out a dress for Gran to be buried in. Her hand rested on the doorknob but she could not bring herself to open it. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the wood of the door.

The Bond with Eric pulsed in her head. It was hard being able to feel his emotions and not have him near. She consoled herself with the fact that he was still alive though. Last night the emotions had been stronger than the previous. She didn't know what this meant but she worried a bit because he was angry and irritated. He was up, with it being so close to sunset, and he was still a bit irritated but there was something else as well. Eric didn't seem to feel happiness as much as just a general calmness.

Sookie backed away from Gran's door slowly as if afraid something might be inside ready to jump out at the slightest noise. She made her way back downstairs. The refrigerator was stocked now but she did not feel like mustering the energy to make something and instead opened a can of soup to heat on the stovetop.

Sookie barely tasted the soup as she spooned it into her mouth. Her eyes didn't really see the view outside the window either. Maybe it was better that Tara was working so late. Sookie would probably still be feeling the same way even with someone else in the house and her mood would most likely only antagonize Tara. Tara was not one to wallow and could not stand to see others do so, especially if it was over something as stupid as a guy.

Sookie put the leftovers in a Tupperware container and started to rinse the dishes in the sink. Since she was already miserable she thought about maybe trying to go back into Gran's room and start sorting stuff. Sookie shut off the water and dried her hands on a dishtowel. The bond in her head prickled. Sookie closed her eyes and focused on it. Her eyes shot back open and her heartbeat sped up. She walked slowly to the front door and opened it, keeping the screen closed. Eric was on the porch.

_Oh God._

Not one hour had gone by since she had last seen him that she didn't think about what she would do or say when she saw him again. Now all she could do was act like a block of ice. Seeing him now hurt almost as much as not.

The depths of her emotions for him still scared the crap out of her. Having confessed how she loved him out loud to others was freeing but it unnerved her. Eric was not a touchy feely guy…er vampire. Like human guys he probably would not do well with hearing the 'L' word. He could probably feel how she felt about him but feeling it and hearing it were two different things. She would just have to keep her lips zipped. Maybe not talk at all.

"Hi," she said lamely.

_What the hell, Stackhouse? 'Hi'?_

Eric took a step further onto the porch and looked her over. She still kept herself behind the screen, like she was afraid of him. He could feel she wasn't though. She looked exhausted and she felt it a little. She was mostly shocked and anxious.

Eric suddenly realized that he probably should have called first before just coming over. He wasn't used to having to do such things. He was being selfish just showing up without even an explanation of what had happened or where he had been. He just needed to see her, hold her, after the last few nights' events.

Jessica had loved hunting as much as any newborn would. He had not taught her to glamour yet as that was not the most important thing on the list for her to learn. She was fast but uncoordinated and was a bit too eager at times, also like a newborn vampire.

He had actually had to command her to stop drinking with the first few humans but by the fourth and fifth time feeding that night she had curbed her bloodlust and learned how to listen to the heartbeat to know when to stop. There had even been some time to teach her some basic fighting skills, which Pam had enjoyed because she helped and got to pitch her new baby sister over on her ass a dozen times and more.

"I'm…sorry." Something he never said. "I guess I should have called you."

"They let you go."

Sookie still didn't know who they were but she really didn't care. He was here. He was alive…well not dead…anymore than he already was. She pushed open the screen and stepped out onto the porch. She still seemed skittish but he had to touch her. He reached a hand out to stroke her cheek and felt her emotions mix like ink in water. Joy. Sorrow. Bitterness. Relief.

She bolted forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. For a small mostly human girl she had a firm hold. He wrapped his own arms around her. She was shaking slightly but not crying, which was a good sign he thought.

"Sookie." One of his hands went to stroke her hair while the other rubbed soothingly along her back. "It's okay."

"I know." She moved her arms and hands under his coat to touch the cool skin of his back. "You came back."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss at his neck. He groaned.

"Sookie, I have things to tell you."

He would really rather not. At least not this second what with her rubbing herself against him like that. But he knew that if they continued she would almost certainly be mad that he hadn't told her about the tribunal and Jessica first.

"Don't care." She released him and brought her hands to snatch at the lapels of his jacket, tugging them to get him to lower his head to kiss her.

Well he had tried.

He scooped her up and went into the house. He deposited her on the rug in the entryway. He shucked his jacket off but then focused on her wardrobe.

"Eric!" Her voice muffled as he was pulling her shirt off her. He kissed down the newly exposed skin of her chest. He looked up from the bra-covered valley of her breasts. He was ready to rip the garment in half with his teeth.

"What? It's not like Tara's here." Sookie's heartbeat was the only one around for miles.

"Well no…I mean yes. She's not here. Won't be home for hours." She gasped. One of his hands had unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts and he had slipped his hand inside them and past her panties. His strong fingers were rubbing between her folds. "Shouldn't we…I mean…the bedroom?"

He had to smile at how innocent she still was. He slipped a finger inside her and she groaned.

"I'm sure we'll get there eventually."

They didn't actually and Sookie was thankful that Tara was working a closing shift. She was also thankful that the old threadbare couch and chairs were much sturdier than they seemed. The rug in the living room was not as comfortable as a bed or even as the one in the entryway but Sookie couldn't really care enough to move just yet.

She almost thought that she should thank those mysterious 'they'. If this was what it was going to be like every time her and Eric reunited they might want to start taking a break from each other every couple of days. This was a ridiculous notion though.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked. She hadn't laughed so he must have been monitoring their Bond for her amusement.

"Nothing." She snuggled closer to him and knew she was no doubt grinning like an idiot. "I…I just missed you."

"Well of course you did." He smiled smugly. She pinched him. "Ow. Vicious little thing."

"That did not even hurt." She looked at the skin where she her fingers had nipped him. "It didn't even leave a mark. Which really isn't fair."

Around the third or maybe it was the fourth time Eric had finally given into the urge to drink from her and had bitten into the skin of the back of her neck. He had already healed it of course but still.

"You can mark me up all you like. Hell, you can even give me a normal hickey—."

"There's an idea." He leaned over as though he was going to start sucking at her neck and she pinched him again, harder.

"Stop it. You can bite me and leave the marks. And I smell like you which is basically the vampire equivalent of you lifting up your leg and peeing on me right?"

"And this bothers you?" He thought they had passed this and her feelings certainly didn't belong to those of someone who was upset.

"No." He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. She rolled over and straddled him. "What if I want to give you a hickey?" She leaned down and licked up his throat before pulling back. "I meant what I said. I can be Yours in your way of thinking for your world but that means in my world you're Mine too." He seemed to be able to lock his emotions down. She got nothing but a deep stillness from him. The same thing from his facial expression, or lack there of one. "Eric, you already promised not to drink from or sleep with anyone else."

"Yes. Vampires are not monogamous, Sookie." He saw her become crestfallen and worse he could feel it. "I told you you've ruined me for anyone else." Her eyes at least shined a bit brighter as that.

"You're not big on words," she said.

"No. You humans put too much stock in them."

"And our emotions?"

"Yes." He reached up and stroked some of her hair back over her shoulder.

It wasn't just that he wasn't used to feeling…well feelings. It was how strong he felt for this girl. His own kind would see this as a weakness, which he might agree with. It was a liability and he had already showed as much at the tribunal. The tribunal had created just as many problems as solutions. Yes, he was still one of the more stronger vampires in the North Americas but if word got around that he was going soft, like his own Maker was rumored of being, it would take more time and energy to restore his image than he would like to exert.

"It's okay," Sookie said with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

It was okay though. Actions spoke louder than words and Sookie guessed that this was the mantra for all vampires. Plus she could feel him in her head. She knew he cared about her and that this was apparently a miracle.

She bent over and kissed him. He deepened it and rolled them over so he was on top. His cell phone rang from somewhere behind them, probably still in his coat pocket. He ignored it but Sookie pulled back.

"Don't you need to get that?"

"It's just, Pam."

"Oh, maybe I should get it. I didn't get to—." He cut her off with his mouth.

Pam was obviously pissed about having babysitting duty of her new little sister. He could still feel her irritation in the back of his head. Now though there was a little bit of panic. And Jessica…

He sat up.

"Son of a bitch." Sookie stayed on the floor for a few seconds, dazed. She then sat up to watch him answer his phone. She was a little annoyed about his speaking in Swedish.

"What the hell is going on?" he said as he answered the phone.

"Oh good, you decided you could take a breather to answer the phone," Pam said.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on, Pam."

"It's your own fault. She's your punishment. You're her Maker."

"Where the fuck is she?" he snarled.

"I don't know. I don't have the same bond with her. Again, you're her Maker. Use your fucking GPS on her."

He had every intention to…just as soon as he could get away from Sookie. There was no way in hell he was going to Call Jessica to Sookie's house before he had told her the situation. He also wasn't going to let Pam off for this.

"You were supposed to be watching her."

"I was. I had to eat."

"You lost her so you could fuck and feed. I hope it was enjoyable because it is the last you are going to have for awhile, Pamela."

"It's not so bad, Eric." She was trying to save some face though they both knew it was hopeless. "She should be fine. I took her hunting earlier and I made her drink a whole pack of True Blood." Watching the baby vampire choke those down had really been the highlight of Pam's evening. "She's probably not going to do anything." If Jessica did Pam knew she would be in even deeper shit. "Just Call her."

"Thank you, because I didn't think of that," he said sarcastically. He hung up on her before Pam could say anything else.

He quickly dressed and Sookie walked over starting to collect her own clothing.

"I have to go."

She finished pulling the shirt over her head before talking.

"No."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean no?"

"If you leave right now without explaining what the hell has you so pissed and worried…well I don't know what I'll do but it's going to take a hell of a lot more than good sex to make me forget this."

He glared at her and she crossed her arms and stood in a defensive stance. Her anger almost eclipsed his own.

"Fine." He Called to Jessica. She was still in the Shreveport area and it would probably take her a few minutes to get here. "Sit down and save any questions until the end."

There wasn't anger as much as shock when he was finished. He hadn't explained about Compton or the Magister's edict about the Queen staying away from her, just the basics about having to make Jessica.

"You…you killed her?"

"Not technically."

"She's dead though."

"As much as I am."

"Did you sleep with her?" In her favor she couldn't look him in the eye when she asked the question.

"Yes, because when I said I wouldn't have sex with anyone else I meant everyone except for annoying ginger haired newborn vampires I had to turn against my will."

That got a flair of anger out of her.

"Don't snap at me like that. You're the one who tried to hide her."

"If you remember correctly, Lover, I told you there was something I wanted to talk about. You were the one who decided to distract me this time around."

Shoot he was right about that. She stood up from her seat.

"Well you don't expect me to be all happy about this, do you?"

"You think I am? Sookie, the only reason I turned her was to keep you out of the hands of the Authority."

She sat back down. He hadn't exactly phrased the situation like that before. A part of her knew what he meant when he said turning Jessica was his punishment. Hearing it so bluntly though. That she was responsible for yet another death…

"Sookie." His voice got that soft, deep note in it.

"I'm sorry."

Eric moved closer to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"It is done. There is no use wishing it otherwise. And it is not such a big thing. Jessica was going to die either way. She could be just a carcass in a junkyard now."

"You vampires make horrible grief councilors." She looked up at him. "Jessica. That's her name?"

He nodded.

"And I do have to go and get her."

Vampires could put off answering their Maker's Call for a short time. One's who had been released could do so almost indefinitely depending on the distance between the Maker and the Child. One such as Jessica though, barely two nights old, could not do this. The pull to return to her Maker would be too strong. She should have already been at the house by now.

Eric had showed her briefly what the Call would feel like the previous night but that had been a short distance, less than a quarter of a mile, and he had talked her through the whole thing. She might not understand what was happening to her. Then there was the fact that Jessica seemed to have an unnaturally short attention span, even for a vampire.

Because Jessica was not answering the Call in an orderly fashion she was now being crippled with pain. She couldn't respond to the Call if she wanted to at this point. Eric had no choice but to go and get her. He explained this to Sookie.

"She's…She's in pain?"

He nodded and let her go.

"It means she won't be able to hurt anyone at least. Unless of course she's already done so."

Sookie stood up and followed him to the front door.

"Let me just go get a coat."

"Sookie, no. She's hurting and will most likely need blood after this. Plus your scent is enough to drive her mad all on its own."

Sookie got her coat from the downstairs closet.

"I don't care. I'm coming with. Besides, you're stronger than her right?" Plus he could always just command Jessica not to do anything. But there was no way in hell. "Let me come with or I'll rescind your invitation to the house."

They both knew she was bluffing but the fact that she would even use that threat showed how serious she was about this.

"You are not to go near her. I'll drop you further away and you will stay put."

She slipped on her coat, nodding.

…

Jessica was outside a suburb on the outskirts of Shreveport. She was huddled in a fetal position in the dirt of an alley between a pair of similar looking houses.

"Oh thank God!" she said as soon as she saw Eric. Her face was coated in her bloody tears. Now that he was nearer her pain started to subside. She sat up weakly. "I thought I was dying…again."

Jessica knew he was angry. He seemed to be angry at her a lot and she had only been around him a couple of days. He'd probably start yelling at her. The yelling was somewhat better than the low growling speech he sometimes used. That was really the worst.

"I know. I know, okay. I was supposed to stay at the house with Pam. But she was being so mean. Not that you're going to win a Mr. Nice Guy award either." The blood began to flow out of her eyes faster now. "And you left and you said you were gonna teach me to drive. And you guys are so mean! I know I shouldn't of left and gone out on my own and I especially shouldn't have come here but I couldn't take it."

Eric looked around.

"You lived here?" She nodded and pointed off to her left.

"A couple houses down." She could feel his anger grow. "Please don't yell at me! I know it was stupid, okay? I didn't go ring the doorbell or anything. I just looked in the window." She sobbed harder. "They acted like they don't even miss me!"

"Pam glamoured them to think you ran away."

Jessica stopped sobbing for a second as that sunk in then started up with even more fervor. He yanked her up by her arm.

"Stop crying. Your progenitors weren't exactly the most loving and open minded to begin with were they?"

"No…" Her Daddy would definitely not let her back in the house now that she was a vampire. He would probably call her a demon. "But they're my family. I know it wasn't perfect but they were all I had. They're my family. Sure Daddy might of beat me and Mama looked the other way but they at least wanted me and loved me! You've made it very clear I'm not wanted around. And it wasn't always so bad. After Daddy used to…well after Mama would clean me up and she'd comb and braid my hair like when I was a little girl. And she'd make me hot cocoa with Oreos to dunk in it." Those two things were something she was sure she would miss forever even though she craved only blood now. "And Daddy, when I was born somebody bought me this stuffed kitten and I loved it to bits. We couldn't have no cats cause Mama was allergic but Daddy always brought me home these little things with cats and kittens on them. My favorite was the ceramic Siamese cat one. It was dressed like a Geisha. I got so mad when Eden broke it."

Eric really had to control himself not to roll his eyes. He was sure that would only make her cry harder.

"Oh you poor thing!"

He whipped his head around.

"Sookie, I told you to stay at the end of the street."

"And you expected me to listen?" Not really but he thought she might at least chicken out half way to here.

"Who's that?" Jessica asked. She peered around Eric as he stepped in front of her to block Sookie from her view. Her fangs popped out. "Oh shit! Sorry. Really sorry. I'm not gonna eat her, I swear! You just smell really good and I don't know how to control these things real well yet. You're Sookie?"

"You told her about me." She felt touched, until he answered.

"No." He looked at Jessica disapprovingly until she retracted her fangs.

"Pam told me a little about you. She said Eric probably wouldn't talk about you to me because he's territorial about you and also emotionally retarded. Plus I don't think he likes me much."

Sookie glared at Eric. Great. She was no doubt going to try to tell him how to raise a newborn vampire when she really had no idea how dangerous one was.

"Jessica, go home now." The baby vamp did not even get a chance to say goodbye before she sped off.

"That was rude. We can probably beat her there since you fly huh?"

He looked at her and she could feel his bewilderment.

"You want to come back to my place?" Any other time this would not be a problem.

"Yeah and don't start with how I can't. Jessica seemed fine to me." She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Don't cop a feel. I'm mad at you right now." Like he didn't already know that.

…

They did beat Jessica back to the house but not simply because they had flown. Jessica screeched to a halt on the driveway. Her face was still covered in blood from her crying and her hair was windblown. However there was also dirt on her hands and face and leaves and twigs in her hair.

"Sorry," she said. "I tripped over a stump. I got distracted by a deer."

Pam opened the door and came out to meet them. Eric allowed Sookie and Pam to have a little reunion before he ordered his child to go back to one of her own residences for the night; he got another glare from Sookie at this. He had yet to think of a proper punishment for Pam yet and even if he had he wasn't going to issue it in front of Sookie.

"Jessica, go clean yourself up," he said as they walked into the house.

"Can't I get something to eat first? I'm starving."

Withholding food from her would not be a proper punishment. It would just make her more erratic and harder to control.

"I can heat you up some blood," Sookie offered. "I know where everything is. You just go on up and change."

Jessica blurred upstairs and Sookie made her way toward the kitchen, Eric stalking behind her.

"You are not taking that to her."

"Oh don't even start. I'll deal with you later. I think you might want me to cool off first before we get into it." She removed a bag of blood from the refrigerator.

"She's not some baby to coddle and preen over. She's dangerous."

"Yeah, cause she couldn't keep her fangs out of me back there." Sookie poured the blood into a large mug and placed it in the microwave. "I'm not arguing about this right now. Jessica's gonna be a part of your life just like Pam is. So I guess I need to learn to get along with her too. And God knows the girl could use a little compassion right now cause she ain't getting any from you." The microwave dinged and she got the cup of blood out. "You can just stay down here and let us girls talk.

Jessica was just getting out of the shower when Sookie knocked on her bedroom door. Jessica answered it in a towel with her hair wet and dripping over her shoulders, looking surprised and then shy.

"I brought you some blood. Can I come?"

"Um…sure." The vampire opened the door wider for the little human. "Does Eric know you're up here?" She closed the door behind them.

"Of course. He's not too happy about it but tough cookies on that." She handed Jessica the cup to drink before it got cold.

"Thanks."

Jessica took the cup along with her pajamas into the bathroom. Jessica didn't know about Sookie but she was a little self conscious about drinking the blood in front of the human. She finished the large serving in only three swallows and quickly changed before heading back out to the bedroom.

Sookie guessed that the forest green silk cami and bottoms set was something Pam had picked out for her vampire sister, but Jessica looked cute in it.

"Want me to comb your hair for you?" Sookie asked. She had picked up the comb, which was on the bedside table.

"Oh…Um…Yeah sure."

Jessica sat down on the bed and scooted back. Sookie began to work out the tangles. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"You want me to braid it or anything?" Sookie asked.

"Sure, I guess." When Sookie was finished Jessica turned around to look at her. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

The way Jessica's voice sounded almost made Sookie want to cry.

"Why shouldn't I be? I was raised right for one thing." Sookie took a deep breath before continuing. "And also…this whole thing, you being turned, is all my fault. Eric was at that tribunal because he was protecting me."

Sookie worked to keep her emotions in check. Jessica hadn't moved. Eric would definitely sense any fear Sookie had and come barging in but there was no need to sound any alarm yet.

"Your fault?" The redhead finally spoke. She laid down on the bed and rolled away so Sookie couldn't see her face. "No wonder he hates me."

Sookie thought Jessica was going to start crying again. It was really disturbing seeing it the first time. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder but before she could say anything a loud banging was heard and Eric called through the door.

"What the hell is going on in there?"

Well at least he hadn't just barged in. Sookie was surprised that he showed some manners. Jessica stiffened under Sookie's hand. Though he couldn't even see it Sookie shot an angry look at Eric from behind the door.

"Never you mind you big bully! Go back downstairs. You can hear everything from there anyway."

Jessica broke into a fit of giggles and turned to face Sookie.

"How can you talk to him like that? Aren't you afraid of him?"

"No," Sookie said loudly. She knew Eric was still out in the hall. "You shouldn't be either." Saying this really pissed him off. "Look, I don't know much about this whole turning thing. I don't know what you're going through. But I know what pills Eric and Pam can be. I'll talk to them. Or at least I'll talk to Eric. Basically Pam will listen to whatever he tells her…mostly. And if it gets real bad I'll leave my phone number so you can call me."

Jessica gave a sad smile.

"I don't have a cell phone and I don't even know where the house phone is."

Sookie tried not to let her anger at her boyfriend show. She was pretty sure she was giving Jessica the 'Crazy Sookie' smile.

"Well, we'll find that out and I'm sure Eric will buy you a cell phone." To start.

Sookie spent a few more minutes with the young vampire talking before she said goodnight and headed out into the hall. Eric was leaning against the wall to the right and she blew right past him.

"Not talking to me then?"

"Is your room sound proof?"

"No." He had no reason for it to be. No one else ever slept there before her.

She banged the door to the room open.

"Damn it. I don't want her to hear us fighting so keep your voice level." It didn't seem to occur to Sookie that Jessica would hear it anyway. "She's had a rough enough night as it is. Probably been a rough couple of nights."

He shut the door.

"Sookie, I'm already pissed off and it is not wise to pick a fight over something you have no business getting in the middle of."

"I may not get the whole complex maker/child relationship thing but I do know that that girl is in pain and you basically are treating her like a dog. Hell, you'd probably treat a dog better than her."

He sighed and walked around her going to sit on the bed. Another fight because she didn't understand how things worked for vampires.

"Sookie, you really don't get it. Newborns are very volatile. That crying jag in the alleyway earlier? The least of my problems. Newly turned vampires are very willful and if I do not take a firm hand with Jessica people can get hurt. And when I say people I mean humans and when I say hurt I mean drained."

"So you're saying you treated Pam the same way after you turned her?"

"Not exactly. But then I actually chose to turn Pam."

This made her even angrier for some reason. Like this fact excused his behavior?

"How can you be so glib about this? Jessica's your Child. From what I can tell she's never been loved the right way."

"Love is a human construct and a poorly made one at that."

It felt like a piece of ice stabbing her in the heart hearing his words. He was very flippant about saying that too. So he didn't believe in the idea of love. She supposed after a 1,000 years one would get a little jaded. She knew he didn't put much stock in words or emotions but he still cared about her. Maybe he just didn't recognize what love was? She shook herself. She needed to stay focused.

"Well Jessica's probably still thinking like a human. And like any human, and vampire too I'm betting, she just wants to belong. To fit in and be a part of a family. And don't tell me that family is a human construct too and that you vamps don't believe in it. You and Pam are closer than me and Jason. And I don't give a hoot if that's not the right word. You're family."

"Sookie, why are you crying?"

She hadn't realized she was. Shit. She knew he hated when she cried and it wasn't her favorite thing either.

"I don't know. It's just…Jessica's just…You're being so cruel when you don't have to be."

This was only part of it and God damn him if he tried to get the rest of it out of her. He reached over and pulled her up onto the bed. She tried to fight him. She always tried to fight him. He was afraid what it would mean if she ever stopped. He held her close and laid back, stroking her hair.

"You're right. I did try to be kind though. For you. It is not in my nature to be so."

"That's not true." The crying was tapering off thank the Gods. "You're kind to me. Genuinely."

"Yes well, you Miss Stackhouse are an anomaly." She laughed. "All I can promise is that I will try. But you cannot interfere with Jessica, Sookie. She needs to learn to obey and to be loyal. Do you understand?" Sookie nodded. "Good. Will you stay the night?" He could feel how exhausted she was.

"Yes."

He reached over and turned off the single lamp in the room then wrapped his arms back around her and laid them flatter on the bed. After several minutes of just listening to her breathing she spoke.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

She didn't know what she was going to say. What there was to say even.

"I missed you."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"As I missed you."

"Will you tell me what else happened at that tribunal?"

"Yes."

And though his words weren't the stuff of bedtime stories they made Sookie sleep easier that night then she had in a long while.

 


	18. In the Dark I Can Hear Your Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the Florence + the Machine song Cosmic Love.
> 
> Season 2 storylines start in this chapter.

"This place is crazy," Tara said. Her, Sookie, and Jessica were currently sitting in Eric's booth at Fangtasia. Tara and Sookie were enjoying their drinks while Jessica was pretending to nurse a True Blood. "I mean I feel overdressed. That girl over there is wearing black tape for a top!" She looked at Sookie. "And you have to hear what these people think?"

It had been over a week since Eric got back from the tribunal with Jessica in tow. Even with all his complaining about the extra burden his new Child was giving him, Sookie knew the redheaded vampire was starting to grow on both Eric and Pam. Pam of course still insulted the newborn every chance she got, but Jessica was quickly learning that this was just what Pam did and didn't take it so personally anymore.

"Why do you think I take a shower every time after I work here for the night?"

"I thought that was cause you and Eric usually have sex in his office?"

"Jessica! What're you like listening at the door?"

Tara almost choked on her sip of alcohol trying to laugh.

"Damn it, I got some up my nose."

"It's not that you guys are loud or anything…most of the time." Jessica looked apologetic. "It's just vampire senses and all. Though Pam does listen at the door sometimes."

"Oh my God, look," Tara said. "Her face is almost as red as your dress."

Pam suddenly appeared beside the booth causing Sookie and Tara to jump slightly.

"That is a lovely shade on anyone," Pam said.

Tara scowled at Sookie.

"You said she wouldn't be here tonight."

"No, what I actually said was that she was busy. She was running some errands for Eric. I didn't know when she'd make it back."

"Loophole," Jessica sing-songed.

"If I had known you were going to be here Tara I would have completed my task much quicker. I have to go report to the boss. Maybe when I get back I can buy you a drink."

She winked at Tara before departing. Jessica and Sookie giggled behind their hands and Tara slumped down in the booth.

"Oh, you can both go to hell," Tara spat.

Sookie didn't know what errand Pam had been sent on. Eric didn't talk about any business aspects outside of what Sookie was contracted to do. She supposed it was none of her business and that Eric was probably not telling her to protect her. It galled her a little but she knew that like Lafayette, not all of Eric's dealings were strictly legal. So really it was better that she didn't know as she would probably not be able to stomach knowing what he did without going into lecture mode.

As it was she found her new job busy enough. Though this was supposed to be her 'night off' from Fangtasia she couldn't help doing some work. Already tonight she had found three underagers, two drainers, one drug dealer, and had been able to alert one of the bouncers to an impending bar fight.

"Can we dance?" Jessica asked looking at the other humans and vampires on the floor. "I never really got to dance when I was human. It's fun."

"Sure," Sookie said pulling Tara out of the booth.

Jessica was really starting to come out of her shell. When she had started coming to Fangtasia a few days before she had not wanted to even leave Eric's office. This was more due to her vampire senses though.

"These people do not know the meaning of personal hygiene," she had said.

Jessica, being so young, would not be able to master her senses for a while. Now though she was there almost every night Sookie was and Pam was even starting to let the younger vampire kick unruly patrons out of the bar. Jessica seemed to be acquiring just as much distaste for the common fang bangers as her father and sister. And for someone who claimed to have not had much experience dancing she was doing pretty well. More than well actually.

"It's like she's hypnotizing everyone," Tara said to Sookie.

"Oh no, I don't think she's learned that yet."

Jessica just seemed to be naturally graceful, though really all vampires seemed this way. Soon though Jessica got a look on her face that was getting very familiar to Sookie.

"Jessica sweetie, are you…um…hungry?"

The redhead was staring a bit predatorily at a group of college-aged kids who were most likely only there for a dare.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um…I'll just be a few minutes."

Tara and Sookie watched her walk off in the direction of the students.

"I thought the sign up front said no biting on premises," Tara said. "Guess that doesn't matter much if your dad owns the bar."

"Well it doesn't really count in the back," Sookie said. "They're all more than willing, Tara."

The two watched as Jessica chatted up a short brunette girl and then walked off with her toward the back.

"I thought Jessica was, you know, straight," Tara said.

"Oh, she is." Jessica was kind of boy crazy, though she was still very shy. "It's really just about the blood sometimes."

"I guess you'd know. Speaking of which your boyfriend's back out here."

Sookie turned around to see that Eric had indeed taking up their vacated seats in his booth. Sookie tried to stop the big grin spreading over her face. Tara rolled her eyes. So much for a girl's night out.

"I do actually have to talk to him about something. He'd probably agree to it if I talked to him here instead of at one of our homes."

"Like he ever says no to you? He bought you a driveway, Sookie. I bet he'd buy you a new car if you asked. Hell, I bet he'd buy me a new car if you asked. I'll be at the bar getting another drink. Do not leave me alone for long. Pam's probably going to be out here any second."

"You know she's right about the car," Eric said as she slid into the booth. His hand immediately went to rest on her knee. He always initiated some sort of physical contact with her. Not that she was going to complain.

"You are not buying me a car. I already have a car."

"Your car is a piece of shit, Sookie."

"It is not." It totally was. "Besides I can buy my own new car thank you. Now that I'm working two jobs and all."

She just had so many other things she wanted to use her new income on first. She wanted to fix up the house and pay off the mortgage and already felt guilty about using her first paycheck from Eric to splurge on something as selfish as a new T.V. The first chance she got she had gone to an electronics store with Jason to pick out a new one. He of course had wanted her to buy the biggest one there. She had settled on the 32-inch plasma screen, as well as a DVR box and a DVD player. Jason had mounted it on the wall for her and she was sure he would want payment for that in being allowed to come over and watch football on the weekends once the season started.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Eric asked.

"Oh. Can we maybe talk somewhere less loud. More private?"

The voices were getting to be a little much. They were even more nasty than usual what with her sitting so close to Eric.

The door to his office had barely shut when she found herself pressed between it and Eric. She dodged his attempts to kiss her so his lips attached themselves to her neck.

"Eric, I said I wanted to talk."

He detached himself to look at her.

"You were serious about that?"

"Yes. Now put me down."

The next second they were both in his desk chair, her straddling his lap. His lips went back to work on her neck and shoulder.

"What did I just say?"

"I'm good at multitasking remember? I'm listening."

He might be able to do other things but she could barely think when he was touching her like that. She yanked on his hair.

"Play nice until I'm done talking okay?"

He leaned back in his chair, keeping a firm grip on her hips.

"Fine. What is it?" he grumbled.

Sookie had to laugh. He said he didn't pout but he most certainly did.

"Well, I know you and Pam don't let Jessica go out alone yet. But I mean you let her feed by herself and she doesn't seem as erratic as she did at first."

"That's because you don't have to spend all night with her."

"Oh hush. You love her."

"Don't—."

"Use that word. I know, a human construct blody blah blah." She poked him in the chest. "You still care about her, you big softie." He growled deep in his chest. "Oh don't even. You can't lie to me because of the Bond. You have feelings. And Jessica's growing on you."

"Get to your point or I'm going to stop playing nice."

"Well then stop interrupting me." She had to think for a second about what it was she had wanted to talk about before they had gotten off track. "Right, the thing with Jessica. Stop growling. Anyway she says Pam buys her all her clothes and they are lovely and all but Jessica kind of wanted to pick out her own clothes. She's not a Barbie doll ya know."

"She might as well be to Pam. She's going to try and cut Jessica's hair next."

Sookie made a face.

"Well see, Pam is a bit of a control freak with her. So I was wondering if maybe I could take her shopping. Just to the Mall. She could eat first and maybe even drink a couple of extra bags of blood just in case."

"Pam can go with you."

"Pam says it's not a mall if there isn't a Bloomingdales. And she won't let Jessica buy off the rack. You're treating Jessica like a dog again. You should really think about getting her a longer leash. Besides if you were really concerned about her being such a danger you wouldn't let her hang around me."

This was true. Jessica was no longer as manic as she had been her first few nights but this was not why he hesitated. With the Great Revelation things had changed. Vampires were the newest target of violence and bigotry. Though Jessica was exhibiting great restraint under his and Pam's tutelage it was not her urges that worried him. Humans could be unnecessarily cruel especially in the face of fear. Sookie seemed to sense this through their bond.

"You're not worried about Jessica." She held his face between her hands and smiled, almost laughing as she spoke. "You're worried for her. See you do care about her!" He glowered at her. She did laugh at this. "It's the cutest thing ever. You're such a good daddy." He growled again and she laughed louder. She already knew from watching both Pam and Jessica tease him with the moniker that it irritated him to no end. "Normal people can hardly tell vampires apart from humans. And she won't be wearing any Fangtasia wear so she'll blend in even more. Plus she's cute as a button. Who'd want to hurt her?"

"Several people I assure you." Any member of the Fellowship of the Sun just for starters.

"You weren't like this with Pam I bet."

"That was different. A different era for my kind."

Sookie lowered her hands to his shoulders.

"You can't keep her locked up and away from the world. She'll start to hate you." Though really Sookie found this idea hard to believe. Now that he wasn't so rough around the edges, Jessica thought Eric hung the freaking moon. "You'd be no better than her human parents." It was a bitchy thing to say but that didn't make it any less true.

"I'll think about it," he finally said.

Sookie was certain this meant yes. Eric seemed to pride himself on being a good Maker and after the initial rocky start with Jessica he now appeared just as concerned with her wellbeing and happiness as with Pam's. Sookie found herself wondering about Eric's own Maker but remembered what Pam had told her.

She leaned forward and kissed his nose.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of her."

He narrowed his eyes at her. He had not said yes yet damn it.

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. Oh wait. I probably won't make it out here again for a few more nights. Sam finally hired another waitress and out of me and Arlene he figured I'm the better bet to help train her. She has some waitress experience I guess but I thought I'd see how she does during our rush hours and stuff."

"And that's it?"

"Yes." She cocked an eyebrow at him. She already knew what he was getting at since she could feel him. He really did have a one-track mind sometimes. "I really need to be getting back to Tara, Eric."

He ignored her words and placed his hand on the back of her head pulling her into a kiss. Well Tara could wait and Pam wasn't that bad to deal with.

Sookie had barely lost another pair of panties when there came a forceful knocking at the door. Scratch what she had thought before. Pam was a bitch. That was the only person it could be. Eric seemed about just as happy with the interruption as she was.

"Go away," he growled at the door.

Pam ignored the order but wisely did not come inside.

"You turned the ringer off on your office phone again didn't you?" Sookie could see a flashing light on said phone meaning someone was on hold.

"I wonder why that could be, Pam? Maybe because I didn't want to answer any calls."

"Yes, well I took the liberty of answering it in my office."

"Then take the liberty of taking a fucking message. I'm busy." Sookie laughed into his shoulder.

"Trust me, you're going to want to take this call. It's from Dallas."

Eric shifted Sookie so she sat at more of a right angle on his lap and kept a firm grip on her so she wouldn't fall off while he snatched up the phone and answered the call.

"Northman," he greeted whoever was on the other end of the line. "Isabel, good evening."

He listened for a moment before beginning to speak in Spanish. Sookie really hated when he did that; like she didn't feel like an idiot enough of the time. She had taken a year of Spanish as the language requirement for High School and gotten an A too. But that was public school. Plus Eric could be speaking an older dialect of it. She could monitor his emotions during the call though.

As Eric listened to whatever 'Isabel' was saying his emotions slammed into Sookie like a hard punch to the stomach. Eric gripped her tighter and she laid her head against his shoulder. There was shock, which was quickly replaced by anger. So much anger Sookie's head ached from it. And underneath that sorrow. A deep sadness and Sookie couldn't help shaking from it.

Though Eric's emotions were all over the place his face remained neutral. His voice when he spoke however was dark and had that growl to it. Not the sexy growl that Sookie loved but the shut-the-hell-up-and-listen-if-you-want-to-live growl.

He slammed the phone back in its cradle and Sookie was sure that if she hadn't been there, hadn't been sitting on his lap, he would have ripped the phone out of the wall and proceeded to destroy the office.

It took several minutes for him to reign his emotions in. She knew she should probably try to comfort him or ask what was wrong but she could barely move with all she was feeling. She balled herself up into him and it was Eric who, after he had regained his steady control, stroked her hair and comforted her.

"Lilla älskare, förlåt mig. I'm sorry, Sookie."

She could finally raise her head.

"What…What happened? What's wrong?"

He set her back on her feet when he was sure she could stand on her own.

"I think you should go back on the floor now. Jessica and Tara are probably waiting for you."

"Are you kidding me? After that?"

"Sookie, you know there are things I can't tell you."

"So this is vampire business?"

"Yes."

That was a lie. It had to do with vampires alright but she was sure this was pretty personal for Eric whatever it was.

"Fine." She tried to give a reassuring smile. "You're a vampire and that means you keep things secret and you're emotionally constipated. That's probably also because you're a guy. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready." She was trying to be grown up about this but that didn't make it hurt any less. "But the minute this whatever it is affects how you treat me or Jessica, God knows Pam can take care of herself, I'm putting my foot down."

He watched her walk out of the office. She was no doubt already deciding to call it an early night. Sookie had left the door open and Pam stepped in shutting it behind her.

"Well?" she asked. He didn't answer her. "Oh come on, Eric. It's me. What the fuck is going on? That bitch Isabel wouldn't tell me a damn thing. And since when does Godric have his secretary call you when he wants to talk?"

Isabel was hardly Godric's secretary. The Castile born vampire was his right hand. A better choice than that idiotic cowboy Stan Davis at least.

"Godric's missing."

Pam needed a minute to process this.

"Missing?" she finally said.

"He hasn't returned to his nest in four nights. He left no word of where he was going. Isabel was calling to ask whether or not I had felt anything from him."

"Have you?"

"No. Not a Call or a disturbance of any kind. Wherever he is he seems quite content."

"Maybe he finally just got fed up with all the political bullshit. Walked away."

Godric no doubt was sick of the political bullshit and it would seem a plausible reason if not for one thing. Godric was honorable, uniquely so for a vampire.

"He wouldn't just walk away," Eric said.

"So what? Abduction? He's 2,000 years old, Eric. And who the fuck would even be stupid enough to mess with him?"

"Texas is the birthplace for the Fellowship of the Sun."

Pam laughed.

"Those fucking nut bags? Please. Like any of them even know which end of a stake to hold."

"Never underestimate a moron hiding behind their religion. Think of all the trouble such filth have caused over the centuries."

"Yeah, but still. He's older and stronger than you. How is that even possible?" Again Eric went silent. This was not good. If something happened to Godric…

Pam couldn't even finish that thought. Nothing would happen to Godric. Otherwise those F.O.T.S. motherfuckers were going to see how right they were to be scared of vampires.

"What do we do now?" Pam asked.

"We can ask some questions locally. Then we'll see how to proceed."

…

There was nothing really wrong with Daphne Landry, Merlotte's new waitress, per say. Except the fact that she really couldn't waitress. But beggars can't be choosers and Sam, not Sookie, was in charge of the hiring. And really Sookie couldn't really say anything bad about the woman.

Sookie was raised right and knew better than anyone not to judge a book by its cover. There was just something off about the blonde woman. For one thing her thoughts were harder to read, like Sam's. Sookie wondered if this meant that Daphne was some kind of supe. She felt it would be rude to ask or look into the woman's mind to find out. That wasn't what ticked Sookie's Weird-O meter though.

When Sookie had asked where she was from Daphne had answered, "Around. A little bit of everywhere. Where I'm from doesn't really matter though. It's all about the journey right?"

Now Sookie was open-minded and wouldn't look down on Daphne for any new-age/hippie type stuff. But the way the other woman had talked about 'the journey', it didn't seem like she really believed it. It was more like she was reading from some kind of script. Still, quirkiness aside, it was good to have some extra help, even bad help. Especially on a night like this. There wasn't an empty table or stool in the place. It certainly would keep Sookie busy for the next hour and half she was on shift.

Sookie had just dropped off a meal to a couple of guys from Jason's work crew over by the pool tables when she felt a whooshing breeze and Jessica was right behind her.

"Jeepers! Jessica, you scared me half to death." She probably wasn't the only one. "What are you doing here so early? I'm still on for a bit."

Jessica smiled ruefully. It looked like she had let Pam curl her hair and she was wearing a fitted gold sweater and a white jean skirt.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just was excited. Plus I wanted you to see my new car! Eric ordered it for me last week and they finally dropped it off." Eric had apparently kept his promise to teach her to drive. "They didn't have it in silver when we went last week. It's really cool! It's a convertible. I thought I could drive us to the Mall."

"Um…do you even have a driver's license?"

"Oh yeah." She dug into her Hermès bag, no doubt another Pam choice, for her wallet. "I didn't even know they had these for vampires." She took her I.D. out to show Sookie. "See look, they have my date of birth but my vampire age. It's at zero right now. I guess I'll have to go back to get another one in a couple of years. Cool huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Eric's not here is he?" She of course knew the answer. She would have felt it if he was this close.

"No," Jessica said. She frowned. "He's been acting really weird." Sookie had noticed. He hadn't come over last night or the previous one. "Like when we were saying goodbye it was like he didn't even care we were going out. Like he didn't even notice. I tried to get Pam to tell me what was up with him, cause he always tells her everything, but she threatened to throw me out of the car if I asked again, even though I was the one driving. Then she threatened to throw me out of the car because I was driving like an old lady."

Sookie's brow furrowed.

"Wait, Pam's here?"

"Yeah. She said she had a few errands to run for Eric, one of them being around here. I think she's in the back talking to Tara's cousin." Jessica's face fell in shame. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that."

Sookie chewed her lip for a second in thought before plastering on a smile to ease Jessica's mind.

"It's okay, sweetie. Look I have to get back to work so how about I seat you at a table and get you a True Blood?"

"Can't I just follow you around or something?" Jessica did not want to sit at a table alone like the loser she still sometimes felt she was.

"That would be kind of weird, Jessica. I don't think my boss would like it." Sam was already glaring at her from behind the bar whether for bringing yet another vampire into the workplace or to just get back to work Sookie didn't know. Nor did she care. There wasn't an empty table to seat Jessica at but her eye's lighted on an occupied table and smiled. "Jessica, would you like to meet some new people?"

"Um…not really."

"It'll be fine. They're real friendly." They had better be or she would give them what for.

"Hey Jason, Hoyt. I want you guys to meet my friend Jessica. Jessica this is my brother Jason and his best friend Hoyt. Is it okay if she sits with you guys for a bit?"

Both boys sat up straighter in their seats when they saw the redhead.

"Uh…Sure," Hoyt said. He scooted over to make room though he knew he probably didn't have a chance in hell with Jason around.

Jason got that stupid predatory glint in his eyes and Sookie wanted to roll her own. She was pretty sure her next words would wipe the grin off her brother's face.

"It's okay, Jessica. You just sit and I'll go get you a True Blood. What kind do you want?"

Jason's face went blank then stony as he watched Jessica slide into the booth next to Hoyt. He stared at his sister and she glared at him and mouthed for him to behave.

"I'll take a B+ I guess."

Jessica smiled sheepishly at the two boys. Hoyt felt his stomach drop out and even Jason found it hard to be a dick in the face of those dimples.

Sookie gave them all a nod of satisfaction and headed for the kitchen. She could hear Hoyt's voice as she walked away.

"So you're a vampire? That's so awesome!"

As Sookie passed the bar she noticed some guy she had never seen before talking to Tara. Besides the fact that this was a small town and new people there were a rarity to see, what was odd was that he seemed to be flirting very brazenly with Tara. She wasn't exactly reciprocating, but she also didn't look like she was being her usual hostile self. Sookie would have to put a pin in that for later.

She walked into the kitchen and all she saw was Terry looking nervous and slicing tomatoes.

"Where's Lafayette?" she asked.

Terry nodded towards the walk in freezer. She could hear muffled low voices. Before she could reach for the handle of the locker it opened. Pam stood there looking just as fabulous as usual.

"Sookie, darling," she smiled her predator smile. "I thought I'd accompany Jessica here so she wouldn't get lost. Lafayette here was just showing me the meat locker. It'll work if I need a place to rest for the day in a pinch."

Sookie knew that this was a blatant lie. Lafayette looked like he was about to wet himself but when she tried to read his thoughts all she got was him singing the Star Spangled Banner to himself. She turned back to Pam and smiled just as falsely.

"Eric got you running errands for him tonight?"

"Why yes actually," Pam stepped back into the kitchen. "I need to get going in fact. Take care of little sis won't you? I'd be devastated if anything happened to her." Even though she said it with no emotion in her voice and was mostly being sarcastic it was still probably close to true. Pam walked to the entrance of the kitchen and turned back. She looked at Lafayette who had yet to come out of the freezer. "Remember our conversation, Brown Sugar. And stay safe." She turned to Sookie. "Sookie dear, do try not to be a little cunt to Eric. He's going through some shit."

And with that she blurred away.

Lafayette decided to stay uncooperative so Sookie stocked back to the bar to get Jessica her True Blood and monitored the minds of the rest of her tables. Tara walked up behind her.

"What's wrong?" her friend asked.

"Nothing." Tara of course didn't buy it. "I'm just so tired of being angry at people. I know I can be a little self-righteous sometimes but I feel I kind of have a right to be when I'm surrounded by jerks who think I'm an idiot and think they know what's best for me, meanwhile there own lives seem to be going to shit." Tara knew it must've been serious if Sookie was cursing. Sookie took a deep breath and gave a big toothy grin. "I really don't want to talk about it right now so lets switch to you. Who's your new friend?"

She nodded in the direction of Mr. Flirt.

"What?" Tara looked taken aback at this quick change in topic. "Nothing. Nobody. He's a friend of Daphne's. Giving her a ride home after her shift he says. Her boyfriend I bet. Course he would go for a white girl."

Sookie doubted this was the case since Daphne was busy making eyes at Sam, who didn't seem to mind so much.

"Maybe they are just friends. He's been looking over here at you the whole time we've been talking."

Tara looked back not so subtly.

"Probably just means he's a crappy boyfriend. Kind of like yours I'm guessing. What'd he do now?"

"Nothing." This was strictly true. She hadn't talked to him in two days.

"Sure. What you doing putting his…kid or whatever you call her at a table with your dumbass brother? You know he will hit on anything with ovaries."

Sookie craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the table where Jessica and the two human males sat. Hoyt, who she knew from experience was a nervous talker like herself, seemed to be taking the lead in the conversation for once since Jason seemed to be back in sulk mode. Jessica herself seemed to having an okay time. She was smiling which was a good sign.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about." She turned back to Tara. "I think we finally found a type of girl he won't sleep with, the giant bigot."

Tara shrugged.

"Whatever. He's been acting real weird lately. Last week I saw him wearing a shirt that buttons down the front. And his hair was combed. He looked like some kind of insurance salesman."

"Well he's been going to church." For someone who lived in a small Southern town this would be a good thing. With Jason it was just unnatural and weird.

"Bet it's a cult."

"Tara!"

…

Sookie changed out of her work shirt into a blouse before heading out with Jessica for Shreveport. She had left her car keys with Tara since the other girl was working a closing shift again.

Jessica was very proud to show off her new car. It was a silver BMW convertible Z4 and though it wasn't the kind of car Sookie would choose for herself it made her think about maybe putting off renovating the farmhouse for a bit in favor of replacing her junker of a Honda Civic.

"So I had fun," Jessica said. "I mean I'll probably still have fun shopping. But I had fun at the bar. Pam was wrong. It's not that depressing." Of course Pam would say that and though Sookie didn't totally agree with the vampire's assessment, at least most of the time, Pam did have a point about Jessica's driving habits. At the rate they were moving the mall would be closed by the time they got there. "Hoyt seemed really nice. I think he forgot I was a vampire though. He kept bringing up stuff to do around town that only happens during the day. It was nice to meet your brother too. Is Jason really shy?"

Sookie gave a snort of laughter.

"Jessica, my brother is a lot of things but shy ain't one of them."

Jessica deflated.

"He didn't like me?"

Sookie realized this was the kind of thing that Eric was worried about. Maybe over time Jessica would become more desensitized to the world around her but right now she was still very much the 17-year-old girl that she had been when she still had a heartbeat just weeks prior. Sookie had to say something to reassure her, not just because her brother was a complete toad, but also because Jessica reminded her of a kicked puppy with that face.

"Don't take it personally, Jessica. Jason's too stupid to take the time to look past his own fear of the different and new. I know he has a good heart in there somewhere and he could be a good person but I don't think there's anything in this world that could break him out of his fog of selfishness and make him reach his true potential."

Jessica gave her a side-lopping grin.

"Well, he's got his looks going for him at least." Plus he smelled almost as good as Sookie but Jessica was going to keep that thought to herself.

Sookie laughed and had to agree.

"But that's mostly part of the problem."

This was Jessica's first time shopping for her own clothes and a first for Sookie as well, who before this had shopped almost exclusively at Wal-Mart. Neither having been to this Shopping Center before they spent several minutes looking over a directory map. Jessica wanted to go into every store but Sookie knew this wasn't a possibility.

Though Sookie had worked almost a full eight hours that day, Jessica's wonder and energy seemed to be contagious and the telepath didn't feel tired at all. By the end of their trip Jessica had amassed several pairs of jeans and a variety of tops as well as a couple of dresses and even some jewelry. They had had a hard time finding earrings for Jessica since her ears weren't pierced before her turning and the newborn did not relish the idea of having to repierce her ears each time she changed earrings. Sookie felt proud of herself that she did not succumb to too much temptation. The only thing she bought was a gift for Tara's upcoming birthday; a matching earring and necklace set of her friend's birthstone.

On the drive back through Shreveport they passed a Barnes & Noble and Jessica asked if they could go inside, making a U-turn after Sookie responded with a "Why not?"

"Are you a big reader?" Sookie asked as Jessica pulled the car into a space and parked.

"Not really. I have a short attention span if you didn't notice." She had. "Plus the only things I ever got to read at home were the Bible and Christian pamphlets. Oh and once when I was in grade school, right before my parents pulled me out to home school me, one of my friends gave me a couple of Nancy Drew books to read. Daddy found them though and burned them." The only response Sookie had to that would be to say how sad and crappy that was and she was sure the last thing Jessica wanted from telling that story was pity. "What I actually wanted to look at was some of those audio books. See if they had some about learning different languages. I am so sick of Pam and Eric talking Swedish in front of me."

Sookie thought this was a brilliant idea and when they found what Jessica was looking for Sookie picked one up for herself. Jessica had never been in a bookstore to the best of her knowledge and though she was not a confessed bibliophile she still wanted to look around. She headed off for the Young Adult section while Sookie perused the New Releases table at the front of the store.

Sookie went to the library as though it were her place of worship but the Bon Temps Public Library was just as small as the town and unless you put in a request for the librarian to order a new book, which took for freaking ever for the sixty year old blind bat to get to anyway, the newest books on the shelves were at least two years old. Now that she was making some serious cash she supposed she could splurge a little on her book fetish.

Jessica found her after a few minutes, apparently successful in her quest for a book.

"Have you ever read this?" the redhead asked holding up a soft cover book for Sookie to see. Sookie almost died laughing. "What? There was a whole table of full of them and merchandise and stuff. The clerk said it's real popular. It's about vampires isn't it?"

"Oh Jessica." Sookie still had trouble speaking through her hilarity. "It's real popular and I'm sure it would be a easy read even with someone with your attention span." Sookie took the copy of Twilight from the young vampire and set it on a nearby table. "But trust me. I'm betting if you brought that book home, Eric would burn it."

They were almost five miles from Sookie's house when both girls sat up straighter, feeling a presence.

"Eric's at your house," Jessica said. Sookie only nodded. "At least he doesn't seem mad. That's a good thing right? That's the worst. He hasn't Called me either." Jessica stole a glance at her human friend but Sookie just stayed mum, lost in her own thoughts. "He's probably just checking in. Or he misses you. Or he misses me. Though probably not me. He's been acting really weird. I know I haven't known him that long but he seems like he's acting odd. He won't tell me anything but he never tells me anything. Except for all the rules about being a vampire. Except they're not really rules. More like guidelines. He's always going on and on about how vampires can't be controlled by their emotions and how I have to stop thinking like a human and how our blood is sacred. Which is why I'm really confused. About the emotions thing cause of the way he's acting. He totally trashed his office after getting a phone call last night. And I think me telling you that is another thing I'm not supposed to tell you. Don't tell him I told you cause I don't want him and Pam to think I can't be trusted and I was hoping that I could maybe get some responsibility around the bar or something. Like a job. I can be a really hard worker. And—."

"Jessica sweetie, I know you don't have to breathe anymore but maybe—."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Pam says my verbal diarrhea is in the top ten things that are most annoying about me." Jessica furrowed her brow. "She says she has a list of 100 and counting now."

There was no other car out front so Eric most likely blurred or flew to the house. Sookie took her bags with her when she got out but Jessica left hers in the trunk. They were wary. Eric wasn't angry which was good. But he wasn't his calm self either. Whatever he was there to talk about he obviously was not going to enjoy bringing up. Both girls headed for the porch. Before Jessica could even set foot on the first step Eric spoke to her.

"Get back in the car and go back to the house in Shreveport."

Jessica's eyes went wide and face went blank for a few seconds. She bit her lip.

"You said I could spend the night."

"Well now I'm telling you, you can't. Are you questioning me?"

Sookie was seething, her arms crossed and teeth clenched.

"No…" She bowed her head. "…Master."

Jessica looked like she was about to start crying. Eric sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I would feel much better if I knew you were there. It's safer for you."

Jessica looked like she was about to argue and he gave her a pointed look and she stopped. She bowed her head again, not as morosely this time and wished Sookie a good night and a thanks for the fun evening before blurring to the car and driving off.

Sookie stomped up the steps but did not go inside. She knew he would just follow her inside, probably break the door down if she locked him out.

"Oh good, are we going to have another fight?" he asked sarcastically.

If he could feel her emotions he should know better than to push her right now.

"Oh I don't think we have time to have a fight. Don't you have to get home since it's apparently not safe for vampires?"

He smirked.

"Are you actually throwing me off your porch? Where have your Southern Belle manners gone to, Sookie?"

Sookie dropped her bags on the porch and stalked over to get in his face. Though really her head was just barely chest level with him and she had to crane her neck to glare at him.

"You want to talk about rude? You're the one who threw me out of your office without an explanation and didn't even bother to call me for two days. Then you just show up without a word even though you know I have plans. Plans which you didn't show any remorse about ruining."

"I'll make it up to both of you later."

She took a few steps back because she wanted to hit him.

"And you're keeping things from me. And I don't mean just that phone call the other night. Why the hell is Pam talking to Lafayette?"

Eric stood up straighter and this time he was the one to do the stalking. He really was like a lion hunting it's prey. Dangerous and beautiful.

"I think you already know the answer to that. I'm not the only one who's keeping secrets, Lover."

Of course. The V dealing. She was stupid to think that Eric wouldn't find out and that the problem would just magically fix itself. She backed up until she bumped into the porch swing and scurried around to sit on it. Her mouth became dry and she couldn't look at him.

"I didn't…It's not…Lafayette wouldn't hurt anyone." The conviction in her voice was palpable. "I know he does things that are morally reprehensible but I know him. He couldn't hurt someone. I don't know how he got the blood but I know he couldn't have drained it."

"No. He was trading sexual favors with a vampire named Eddie in exchange for the blood."

Sookie's face shot up and she grimaced.

"I really didn't need to hear that."

"You would rather he be a monster who hurt others for profit?"

"No." She thought about Pam and Lafayette in the meat locker. "You didn't glamour him?"

"No." It would be much easier to move the blood that the Queen was already shipping to them if they used someone who already had a client base, not to mention who owed them for not torturing and killing him. Plus Lafayette Reynolds seemed like he could sell sand to an Arab. "The first night I didn't call was because I was questioning your friend about the blood, among other things. Dealing in V Lafayette has certain conections that could prove invaluable at this time. If I glamoured him I couldn't very well use his resources."

Sookie seemed to be able to forgive Lafayette of dealing vampire blood but Eric would be damned if she ever found out what that bitch of a Queen was making him do. Besides being 'morally reprehensible' it was blasphemy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was afraid what would happen. I know you let Jason go because he was my brother. I didn't know if you'd do that every time."

"Hurting Lafayette Reynolds would cause you a great deal of pain. I told you I would not like to see you in pain. Least of all if I am the cause of it."

"I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me. You just drive me crazy most of the time."

He sat down on the swing next to her and it swayed a bit with his added weight.

"That makes two of us, Lover."

Sookie picked up his hand and kissed the back of it before dropping their clasped hands to her lap and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat for several minutes listening to the sounds of the night.

"Eric, you don't have to answer if you don't want. I know you're not big on sharing."

"Go ahead and ask."

When he came here tonight he knew he had to tell her some of the situation in Dallas. There were still a few avenues to take first before he would even consider bringing her into it but it was better to prep her on it just in case. She would be a last resort of course though she really should have been his first, what with her ability. He was reluctant to take her out of state where he had no authority and even less so if the F.O.T.S was really involved.

But it was Godric. He did not like to think he would sacrifice one over the other and hoped he did not have to find himself in that position. It was insane that he was starting to think of this human on the same level of importance as Godric. He had known one over a thousand years. Sookie had been in his life for a little over a month.

Everything he was he owed to Godric. Though they had not spoken face-to-face in over fifty years their bond was as strong as ever and Eric still mused whether or not his every action and order would disappoint or please his Maker. He knew that the former was more likely the case for most of his work though in his dealings with Sookie he was sure Godric would find great delight, not to mention amusement.

"Those other things you questioned Lafayette about. His resources. Did it have to do with that phone call you got the other night?"

Sookie didn't think he would answer. She felt a stab of anger and injury and was about to apologize for even bringing it up when he spoke.

"Yes." He untangled his hand from hers and rested both his hands on his knees. "A…friend of mine in the Dallas area has gone missing. His name is Godric. The circumstances of his disappearance are still unclear."

Sookie thought it strange that he used the word friend. She didn't think vampires really had friends. Lovers, children, and underlings sure but friends? There was obviously more he wasn't telling her but she really didn't care what he choose to keep from her at this point.

"I'm sorry. You two are close?" She wanted to pick up his hand again but knew from their Bond that this topic made him very volatile.

"I've known him a long time." The entire span of his undead life. "He is twice my age and ten times the vampire I will ever be."

Sookie got a small smile on her face.

"You don't seem to like eating your humble pie there."

"I am never humble. This happens to be true."

"You said the circumstances were unclear? He couldn't of just gone on vacation or something?"

Godric on vacation? The idea was laughable.

"No, little one. He's a Sheriff like me. He could be King of Texas if he wanted. Of any territory for that matter. He would not simply leave his duties."

"So you suspect foul play?" He nodded. "Is it other vampires staging a coup or something?"

"Doubtful. Godric is the second oldest vampire in the North Americas. Besides that he is revered by almost all of my kind that have met him. The more obvious culprit would be humans. Texas is the birthplace for the Fellowship of the Sun."

"That vampire hating church? Well if you're looking for a suspect yeah they'd probably be the ones." Sookie remembered watching the news report about that preacher and his wife and baby being killed and how there was speculation about it being a vampire attack. "But you said Godric's older than you? Like stronger?" Again Eric only nodded. "How would they even go about capturing him?"

"There is no certainty that they have. It is just one theory." And there was a bigger piece of this puzzle missing Eric was sure. Like why Godric had sent up no alarm. "If one such as him can be taken then none of my kind are safe."

Maybe he wasn't just being a bully to Jessica earlier? Maybe he was genuinely concerned about her safety.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sookie asked. She meant for him specifically, not just the use of her telepathy.

He gave her a smile and it was both reassuring and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Do not worry yourself about it. I'm not the only one concerned with his whereabouts. I'm waiting to hear back from Dallas again before proceeding." Which was a lie and she knew it but again she didn't push. "You're not planning on telling me to go are you?"

He was faking seriousness which would have been more convincing if he hadn't been leering at her in that lovely way of his. She bit the inside of her cheek to try and keep from smiling but it didn't work. She sighed dramatically.

"Well you know I don't think I could live with myself if I sent you out there all alone. Who knows what could happen to you? I think it's safer if you just stay here tonight."

They were finally able to make it up to her room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilla älskare, förlåt mig = Little lover, forgive me.


	19. An Open Book With Many Torn Out Pages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Turn Our Eyes Away by Trent Dabbs.

 

Sookie must have dozed off afterwards but really who could blame her. She had worked all day plus she wasn't exactly running on vampire time yet. Though she wanted to spend as much time with Eric as possible she kind of didn't want to get used to staying up all-night and sleeping through the day. She'd miss her tan, among other things.

"Sookie, go back to sleep," Eric said.

She was glad he was still in the bed with her but she didn't know how he wasn't bored out of his mind just watching her sleep.

Sookie scrambled out of bed in the direction of her purse, where her phone was ringing.

"There are only so many people who have my number. And all of them wouldn't call this late…early unless it's an emergency."

She guessed right that it was Tara. She hoped that her car hadn't broken down on her friend. Eric hadn't driven to her house so she couldn't go pick Tara up if that was the case.

"Tara. No it's okay. I was sleeping but—."

Her friend cut her off and Eric could hear Tara just fine from where he was lying in bed. He could also see Sookie's face perfectly in the dark.

"What?...What about the heart?...Okay sweetie calm down….You said Sam called the cops?" Tara answered in the affirmative and kept right on rambling. "Tara it's okay. Just…don't panic." Which was a little hypocritical of Sookie to say since she was losing her cool very quickly. "I'll be right there okay? Just…you know. Try not to freak out too bad."

She hung up and put the phone down. She turned the light on and squinted from the brightness as she started to gather up her discarded clothes from the floor. Eric sat up in the bed.

"Sookie, what are you doing?"

"You heard all that right?" She pulled her shirt over her head. "There's a dead body at Merlotte's. I mean one psycho killer just got stopped and another one pops up?"

"Apparently. But I don't see how that concerns you."

"There's a dead body at Merlotte's!" As if this needed repeating.

"Yes. The heart was ripped out but there was no blood loss. It's most likely a human killer and should be left to the human authorities."

Though really he had no faith in the Bon Temps Sheriff's department after his previous run in with them.

"I know but still." She was completely clothed now. "I just…You know me. I need to be there for the people I care about. Like how I'm here for you with this whole Godric thing."

She felt a quiver of something indescribable in their Bond at the mention of the missing vampire's name. Though Eric had never mentioned the other vampire before tonight, judging by how he reacted at just the mention of the other's name, Sookie thought that 'friends' was one of those human constructed words that did not adequately describe the relationship between Eric and Godric.

She'd think about that later.

"Eric, I don't have a car." She pleaded with her eyes.

"Fine," he said finally getting up to get his own clothes on.

…

They landed behind Merlotte's in the same place Sookie had taken him outside to talk things over just a few weeks prior. As they rounded the corner of the bar Sookie could see the flashing lights of the police cars bouncing off every available service and Kevin was securing the last of the crime scene tape around the perimeter. There was no sign of Mike Spencer's coroner van or Sheriff Dearborne. Kenya was there as was Andy, though he didn't look so hot.

"Sookie!" When Tara saw her friend she ran forward, completely ignoring Kenya who had been trying to question her. Tara pulled her friend into a hug and Sookie returned it. "I told you not to come."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sam asked angrily.

"That's what I'd like to know," Andy said.

 _People just walking all over the crime scene_.

"I called her," Tara said.

"Then why's he here?" Sam asked nodding at Eric.

"Are you really trying to pick a fight right now, Shifter?" Eric grinned. "Any other time I would gladly take the time to teach you some manners but in light of the circumstances it seems inappropriate right now."

Tara, Kenya, and Andy all looked a bit confused at the name Eric called Sam.

"Sir, did you just threaten him?" Kenya, ever the lawwoman, asked.

"You can hardly arrest me for making a threat. And you've probably known Sam Merlotte longer than I Officer…" Eric made a show of having to read her name where it was sewn on her uniform. He already knew who she was from Pam. "…Jones. Can you honestly say I'm the first person that's done so?"

Kenya's thoughts said she could not. She had even on occasion wanted to pistol whip the bar owner herself, most especially because of the way he was condescending to his female employees.

"That's not the issue," the female officer said. "You're both are here now so you might as well stay. I'll need to know what Tara said on that phone call to you, Sookie. Right now what I need—."

Kenya trailed off as she watched, along with all the other humans, as Eric stepped to where there was a dead leg protruding from the open door of the back seat of Detective Bellefleur's car.

"Uh, sir." Kenya was a bit stiff about addressing Eric. She, like everybody else in Bon Temps, had heard that little Sookie Stackhouse was dating a vampire. Then there was the sheer size of the dead man. "You can't just—."

Eric could just apparently as he leaned over and lifted the tarp someone had wrapped the body in before dumping it. As he peered at it he showed no shock or revulsion as a normal person would. Sookie knew he didn't feel either of these things either. Andy was the first to snap out of it.

"Hey! You're contaminating the crime scene!"

Eric dropped the tarp and stood up straight. He looked at Andy.

"This is your car correct?" Over the stench of death he could detect the man's boozed soaked scent all over it.

Andy looked a bit spooked that the vampire knew this.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you're not on duty and could probably use some more sobering up." Tara snorted and Andy glared at her. She glared right back. "I doubt you'll have anything to do with this case, Detective. You're a witness and obviously you'll be a suspect."

Andy paled a bit and glared over at Kenya who was scribbling things down in her pad.

"I told y'all somebody moved it!"

"Yeah you did," Kenya said in her usual unconcerned manner. "You can give me the rest of your statement like everybody else, Andy. But the vampire is right. You know you can't touch this so just stand the hell back and let me do my job." She nodded at Sookie and Eric. "Since y'all are here you have to stay put. And no more touching stuff." She stared Eric down and he couldn't help but smile. No wonder Pam had been intrigued by the woman. "Now Tara Mae get your boney ass over here so I can get your statement. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can all go home."

Tara let go of Sookie's hand to follow Kenya a few feet away for privacy. Eric took the girl's place by Sookie's side.

"So that's Officer Kenya Jones," he mused aloud.

"Do I want to know how you even know about her?"

He just smiled.

…

By the time Tara had given her statement to Kenya and another to the Sheriff and the body had been carted off it was nearly dawn. Sookie sent Eric on ahead back to the house because she wanted to drive home with Tara.

"I just don't get it," Sookie said, leaning her head against the car window.

"What?" Tara asked.

"With René I could see and feel his rage. But whoever cut out that poor woman's heart? They just wanted to see her suffer."

"Yeah, there's obviously another psycho running around. Seriously what they hell is happening in this town?"

"Well I just know that I am getting tired of being around so much death."

"Sookie, you're dating a vampire. Doesn't that kind of come with the territory?"

Sookie didn't answer.

The sun was just peaking up over the horizon as the two girls stumbled exhausted into the house. Tara groused up the stairs contemplating on taking a hot shower. Sookie slipped her shoes off and made for the wardrobe in the living room. Eric had already died for the day but she didn't feel up to talking about anything anyways. She climbed into bed and snuggled close to his cold and immobile body. She was too tired to think about how some might think it strange how comfortable this was.

She didn't know how long she slept. Eric was still out so it was most likely the middle of the day. There wasn't a clock in the cubby because Eric really didn't seem to need one. Sookie climbed out of the cubby to find an empty house. She had the day off, though she wondered if Sam would open the bar today with all that had happened. She wondered if the bar was open was Tara at work but the car was still there. Could she be out for a walk? Tara wasn't really the type though.

Sookie took a shower and put on fresh clothes. She still had several hours before Eric would wake. She stood in front of Gran's door. There were obviously less painful ways to spend the afternoon but the job needed to be done.

Sookie wandered through the gray light of the room, refusing to turn the light on. She reached out her hand several times to touch an item but always pulled back at the last second. It smelled like Gran and Sookie found herself almost hyperventilating as she stood in the center of the dark room. She heard a knock at the door and thanked God as she quickly ran out of the room to get it.

She looked in confusion for a minute at who was waiting on her porch. It was Gran's lawyer, Sid Matt Lancaster.

"Ms. Stackhouse," he took his hat off to her.

"Mr. Lancaster. Is there something I can help you with? I know I gave you the deed to the house. Is there something else you needed?"

"Might I come in, Ms. Stackhouse? I'm afraid I have some news."

_Poor child. And so soon after losing Adele._

Sookie put her shields up and smiled at the man.

"Of course. Where are my manners."

…

Sookie stared at the envelope in her hand. It was already opened and she knew what was inside. There was no way in hell she was keeping that money. She wanted to tear the check up. Rip it into a million tiny pieces and light those pieces on fire. It wouldn't help anything though. She took the envelope and stuffed it in her purse before heading out the door. Jason was the one who would actually mourn Uncle Bartlett's passing. It was only right for him to have it. Well not right really but better than nothing.

Sookie tried not to think about it as she drove. That wasn't really a possibility though. She knew. She didn't even need to ask Eric but she would when he woke for the evening. If she was honest a part of her must have known he would do something when she told him about it. She felt endless guilt about the whole thing. Like she had killed Bartlett herself. But there was a part of her that felt, not quite happiness, but relief. Closure.

She had told herself she was over what had happened in her childhood. They were just like any other nasty thoughts she had heard over the years. She was a Christian and that meant she should forgive even though she had heard Gran think more than once that the woman's brother did not warrant such charity.

Sookie had been right about Jason's reaction. He was genuinely upset about the old man's death but then he knew nothing about what had happened. He had tried to offer to split the money, which was admirable for Jason, but she had told him she didn't want it.

When she got back to the house Tara was there.

"Hey," Sookie greeted. "Where were you?"

"Oh…um I made plans with Eggs. That guy from the bar yesterday. I completely forgot about it until he showed up here. I was going to say no but he just wanted me to show him around town, little as there is. It's just after yesterday…"

"You wanted to do something that feels normal."

Tara shrugged.

"Yeah." Sookie smiled at her. "Oh don't get like that. I'm pretty sure he's a prostitute or something. You should've seen the car he was driving. Cost more than this house probably. Says it belongs to a woman he lives with. Says it's not like that but you don't give a brother keys to a car like that if you're just roommates."

Sookie raised her eyebrows.

"If there was something going on do you really think he'd even mention the woman?"

"Pfft. Whatever." Tara took a good look at her friend. "What's up with you? Got plans for tonight?"

Sookie shook her head. She didn't want to think about tonight.

"I was kind of hoping I could get the house to myself."

Tara obviously thought Sookie wanted to be alone with Eric for a completely different reason. And why wouldn't she? Sookie would tell her friend eventually, not about how Uncle Bartlett really died of course, but right now she just couldn't.

"Sure thing. I can go bug Lafayette."

…

Eric knew something was wrong. Sookie must have felt when he rose and she was in the house but she had not come down into the cubby. If she wasn't feeling upset about something he would have been a pissed that he had to wait the extra time for the sun to set before being able to talk to her.

When he climbed out of the cubby she was sitting on the couch in the living room. The T.V. wasn't on and she wasn't reading or anything. Just sitting there. Waiting.

"Sookie, what's wrong?"

He came and sat right next to her and ran his hand down her bare arm before clasping her hand in his. Hers was limp in his palm. She wouldn't look at him.

"Can you just…I need you to listen to me for a minute. I don't want to fight and if you start talking before I get everything out I might loose it."

He nodded but of course she couldn't see him do so.

"Alright."

Sookie took a deep breath and really hoped she wouldn't start crying.

"I know there's evil in you. Deeper probably than I can even imagine and it scares the hell out of me. But there's goodness in you too. And I guess I just blinded myself to the rest because of that."

"Sookie…" He really did not like the way this was heading.

"I'm not done. Darn it." She pulled her hand out of his to swipe at the small tears that escaped her eyes. "I'm just going to ask before I really loose it. And I'll know if you're lying." She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and took a few more heavy breaths. She opened her eyes and finally turned to look at him. "Did you have something to do with my Uncle Bartlett's death?"

She felt his surprise tickle her head. He had known she would eventually find out about the old man's death and likely put it together. What he was surprised about was her reaction. He had expected her to yell, throw him out of the house (as if she really could without rescinding his invitation), and possibly throw things.

"I told you I would never lie to you. I'm not going to start now. I'm not ashamed of what I did and I won't apologize. He hurt you."

"I didn't think you would apologize. But it was a long time ago. And it was just thoughts really. If you're going to kill every person who ever thought something nasty about or to me you're going to wipe out over half the population of Bon Temps." Including her own brother.

He smirked.

"That can arranged. Pam would probably want to help. She gets just as bored as me."

Sookie stood up.

"Don't you dare joke about this! You can't just do something like that because of me! I mean I know you can but you can't. Not if you want me to stay with you. I love you and all and when you love someone, you gotta love it all but…"

 _Oh shit_.

She sat back on the couch. She'd finally said it out loud to him. Shit, shit, shit.

"Shit." She said that out loud too.

Eric grinned.

"Sookie, I think that's the first time I've heard you really cuss."

"That's what you decided to hear?"

"I heard the rest but you seem upset about your confession."

"Well yeah, petrified really."

"You regret saying it?"

"No." And as she said so she knew she didn't. Sure it scared the crap out of her to admit it but it also made her feel relief. The weight of her love for him was made easier by confessing it to him. "I do love you." His face was neutral and his emotions were murky for her to read. She wondered if he was somehow able to block the bond. "I'm not saying it to hear you say it back. I know you don't believe in it."

"You do. When you said it, it rang as an absolute truth through the Bond." She smiled at that. She fucking smiled at the fact that she had fallen in love with a 1,000-year-old monster. Gods she was young. "You know I…feel for you. I know that to a human that does not seem to mean much…"

"No," she shook her head. "I know. How important that is. That you feel. I don't need to hear the words back. Especially if they're not true. It's not gonna change how I feel about you. But even though I love you I can't be with you if you do things like…what you did. I get that you're a vampire and it's easy for you to kill. And it scares me to death how easy it is for you to kill to protect me." It unnerved him a little bit as well. He was almost certain that if it had come down to it he would have killed the Queen to protect Sookie. Damn the consequences. "The thing with Longshadow and other vampires… I get that. But Eric he was an old man in a wheelchair. He wasn't a threat."

"He doesn't deserve your guilt."

"That's the worst part. I'm not feeling guilty for the right reasons. I do feel like I've killed someone else but that's not the worst of it. I've wished he would die so many times growing up. I felt ashamed of that but now that it seems to have come true I don't feel ashamed. I feel almost glad." Tears were slipping from her eyes again. "What does that make me?"

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his long arms around her small form.

"It makes you human. You have a conscience, Sookie. Besides doesn't your God forgive or some such garbage."

"Do not talk about my religion like that."

They sat in silence for several minutes as he petted her soothingly up and down her back until she calmed. Finally Sookie spoke, her voice raw.

"Eric, you can't do that again. Not with other humans. People are always going to think or say bad stuff about me and a lot of them might try and hurt me but I've taken pretty good care of myself so far. I can't confide in you if I know someone is going to get hurt."

"Basically you value human lives over vampires is what it comes down to."

"What?" She lifted her head. She was about to answer that this was so not the case but she had to pause in thought. Could that be true? She valued Eric's life before almost anybodies, human or vampire, but that was because she loved him. "I don't know. That's not really what this is about either."

"It is a little." He could feel how uncomfortable she was with the change of topic. "Don't worry," he teased. "I'm a bit biased against your kind as well. It evens out."

She snorted.

"Hey, you didn't promise not to…you know."

"I told you I won't make you promises I can't keep. I'll try to curb my bloodlust but if there is a legitimate threat against you or Pam or Jessica, whether it is supernatural or human, I will not hesitate."

Sookie bit her lip in thought when he mentioned his progenies.

"Have you had any news about your friend?"

He went rigid.

"No. There is nothing new. He seems to have been content with surrounding himself with buffoons in his old age." Over a week and they were still no closer to finding him. Sookie was about to speak, to offer her services no doubt, but he did not want to discuss any of this with her now so he quickly changed the topic. "Have you eaten?" She knew what he was doing and let it go. She shook her head. He smirked. "Neither have I. I believe you said humans eat first in this house though. Come along. You need to keep your strength up."

…

Freaking double shifts. Sookie had barely been here an hour and already her feet hurt. It didn't help that this was the last shift before she had two days off, which she would be spending at Eric's house. Sookie was working until close but Eric was going to be busy at Fangtasia so it sort of worked out.

Tara was working a double until close as well but this fact made her even grumpier than usual. She was basically just reading at the bar and snapping at any customers who came near her. She was really lucky that Sam wasn't in now.

Jason came in around lunchtime asking to speak to Sookie real quick. He seemed nervous about something and Sookie really hoped he didn't want to talk about Uncle Bartlett.

"Church camp?" She had given him the money thinking that he would spend most of it on beer and stuff for his truck. It was actually a nice surprise but really weird.

"It's not church camp," Jason said exasperated. "I mean okay it kind of is but it's a leadership conference."

"Well that sounds like fun. I wish I could take a week off to do something that interesting. Or just take a week off period."

"Well you're working that other job now," Jason said coldly. Sookie glared at him and he apologized. "I didn't really mean it like that. Just… I worry about you, Sook."

"I worry about you too. I'm glad to see you're changing and turning your life around. I think Gran would be really proud of you."

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Yeah."

"When do you leave?" she asked thinking that he must be acting twitchy because he hated being reminded of how much he missed Gran. She could relate to that.

"Well I got to meet the bus in Monroe in a few hours."

"That soon? What church is it again?"

"Uh…Marlboro."

"Oh, well have a good time. Send me a postcard or write me a letter or something. I think you're supposed to do that at camp." She leaned over and hugged him. "I got to get back to work."

"Yeah, see ya."

She didn't turn back around as she headed for her section so she didn't see him hit his head on the wall behind him as he was letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hi, Welcome to Merlotte's. What can I get for you?" Sookie asked the dark haired woman who had taken a seat in her section.

The woman put her menu down and Sookie got a good look at her. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a darker tan than Sookie's. The woman's eyes raked over Sookie and then she gave a dazzling smile full of perfect white teeth.

"Well aren't you just cute as a button?" the woman said. Sookie must have had a funny look on her face because the woman laughed. It sounded strange. Beautiful, like pipes playing, but off somehow. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just in the habit of saying whatever comes into my head. It's a bad habit."

"I know worse ones," Sookie said. "You seem to believe in honesty than I guess. Besides you hardly insulted me." The woman smiled again. She was the best-dressed woman Sookie had ever seen besides Pam; the woman's clothes screamed money. Whereas Pam's clothing was between soccer mom and business attire this woman's look was more hippie chic. "Did you need more time to look at your menu?"

"No. I know exactly what I want."

Sookie took her notepad from her apron and opened it.

"Okay then. What can I get for you?"

The woman's eyes flitted over her menu again as she gave her order.

"I think I'll start with a burger Lafayette, fried catfish with the onion rings as a side, the crawfish etouffee with the cole slaw as the side, a basket of the fried calamari, the chicken fried steak with potatoes, a cup of the turtle soup, and a bowl of chili. And I suppose it's five o'clock somewhere in the world so how about a pitcher of whatever's on tap." Sookie knew her mouth must have been open and the woman laughed again at her look. "I know what you're thinking but I do not spend half my time bent over a toilet bowl. I just never sleep and rarely stop moving."

Sookie closed her mouth.

"Oh no I wasn't thinking that. Are you like a food critic or something?"

Again with the laughter.

"No. I'm just a connoisseur of…well life actually. I don't see the point of depriving ones self of something they want. Life's about giving into your urges. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Um…Sure." Sookie gave the woman her crazy smile. "I'll go put order in and be right back with that pitcher of beer."

"Crazy table of one," Sookie said. Terry raised his eyebrows at her. "Sorry, Terry. I didn't mean anything like that."

He shrugged and pulled the order off the wheel.

"The road crew come in?" he asked.

"Nope."

Sookie had to make two trips to get everything out. Since there wasn't a rush Tara, Arlene, and Sookie stood over at the bar trying not to look like they were watching the stranger consume a meal that none of them wanted to think of the calorie content of.

"What the fuck?" Tara whispered.

"Well you know she's obviously…" Arlene stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise. Both Sookie and Tara made faces at their friend's display.

The woman ate the entire meal and didn't look a bit sick, though Sookie felt her own stomach turn as she watched it happen.

"Anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"No, I think I'm good. I do have a question that I think you might be able to help me with though."

"Oh sure. The bathroom's back that way."

She hadn't meant it like that. The woman shook her head and smiled.

"No. I was wondering about the owner of the place. Sam Merlotte?"

"Um…yeah. He's not here right now. I think he had a thing with one of his tenants. He owns some houses around town. He should be here later though. Is there anything particular you wanted to ask him?"

"Oh no. We're old acquaintances, he and I. I'll be in town for a while now. I'm sure I'll run into him."

Sookie was a little taken aback at this. As long as she knew Sam she had only just come to the realization recently that she really knew very little about him. Though he was being an asshole lately she couldn't help but be curious.

"Well is there a message you want me to give him Ms…?"

"Where are my manners." The woman stuck out her perfectly manicured hand. "Maryanne Forrester."

Sookie almost didn't take her hand. I mean really what kind of person wanted to shake their waitress's hand? But again her curiosity got the best of her. Sookie wondered if Maryanne was a supe like Sam and possibly Daphne. She took the woman's hand and noticed that it was soft but cold. Not as cold as a vampire's but more so than most humans.

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie concentrated. "Pleased to meet you."

_Δεν μπορεί να είναι ανθρώπινο. Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι η ενέργεια που ένιωσα ήρθε από αυτήν._

Sookie dropped her hand. She put her crazy smile on.

"I'm sorry it's been bugging me. I'm usually so good with accents. I just can't seem to place yours. Where are you from exactly?"

"Cape Cod." The woman opened her purse and took out her wallet. She laid several bills on the table and stood up. "Best potato chips in the world. It was a pleasure to meet you, Sookie. Tell Sam I said hi. Though he might not recognize the name. I went by Callisto back then."

Sookie watched Maryanne leave before she scooped up the bills.

"I know that look," Tara said as Sookie came back to the bar. "She was a fucking nut ball wasn't she?"

"Course she was," Arlene said. "Eating like that."

"She says she knows Sam."

Tara snorted.

"See, big ball of crazy if she's friends with that man."

"She gave me a two hundred dollar tip!"

"What?" the bartender and other waitress said at the same time.

"You ain't counting right." Tara took the money and the copy of the check from her and started counting. "Oh damn."

"Why do you get all the luck," Arlene grumbled.

…

Just a few more hours and she would be free. There was hardly anybody there as it was. Hoyt had come in, no doubt trying to escape his mother. He sat in Sookie's section.

"Hey, Hoyt," she gave him a radiant smile. With Jason gone Hoyt would probably feel a bit lonely.

"Hey, Sookie." He smiled back. "Can I just get a beer?"

"Sure."

She brought it back quickly.

"So, it's cool about Jason going to that leadership conference thing, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. He seemed real excited about it. I'm just glad to see him motivated about something other than football and girls."

_I bet she wouldn't be so glad if she knew what church he was going to._

Sookie bit her lip. She knew it was wrong to ask a question about something she had heard in somebody's head but if Jason was in some kind of trouble…

She was distracted as she heard a large crash near the back and Sam's voice raised in anger.

"Excuse me, Hoyt."

Daphne had apparently dropped a whole tray, right on Sam's feet.

"Damn it, Daphne."

"I'm sorry, Sam," the waitress scrambled to pick it up.

"I hope that girl lays good pipe," Tara whispered. "Cause she can't waitress worth shit."

"Tara!"

Their boss and fellow employee turned to look at them.

"One of you want to help her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah cause it's their mess to clean up," Lafayette said from behind them.

Sookie glared at her friend and bent down to help her fellow blonde. Afterward she went to find Sam who was counting receipts in his office.

"Hey Sam?"

He looked up.

"Sookie, you're off for the next two days. I can't give you anymore time off than that or change anymore shifts around for you," he said.

Of course he was going to be antagonistic. Didn't mean she had to be.

"Oh no. The two days are just fine. I was actually coming to talk to you about a customer who came in today."

"Did another frat boy come in and grope you?"

"What? No! It was a woman. She said she knew you. Her name was Maryanne Forrester."

Sam just continued his counting.

"Name doesn't ring a bell."

"Well she said she used to go by Callisto."

Sam froze. He put the pile of receipts down and took a shaky breath. He swiveled his chair to look at her better.

"You're sure she said Callisto?"

"Yeah." Sam swiped a hand down his face. "Sam are you okay? What's with the woman?"

"Nothing. Get back to work."

"Sam…"

"Damn it, Sookie, you got to learn not to stick your nose in other people's business! Now get back to work!"

 _Ass_.

Just a few more hours was her new mantra. The door to the bar opened and she prayed whoever it was would sit in Daphne's section. When she saw who it was though her eyes bugged out.

"Jessica?"

The redhead vampire smiled at her human friend.

"Hi Sookie."

The vampire was wearing a knee length plum colored dress that's top wrapped around one shoulder, leaving the other bare. Her hair was done up in a French twist. Sookie walked closer to her and pulled her friend over to sit at a table.

"Like my hair? Pam did it for me. You should see what she did to Eric's! It's really short. Well shorter. And way blonder…is that a word?"

Sookie was going to go all mother hen but Jessica's words momentarily destracted her.

"Pam gave Eric a hair cut?" She didn't know if she would like the idea of him with short hair.

"Not on purpose. She just conned him into letting her lighten it. He looked really funny with all the foil in his hair. I wanted to get a picture but of course he was being a Mr. Grumpy about it. She had to cut it because of all the blood that got in it. Which he totally threw me under the freaking bus for that! It was not my fault. Learning to glamour takes a lot of concentration and how was I supposed to know that other guy had silver on him. Chow was the one who brought them all in. He totally should have found that!"

Jessica said this in one long breath so it took Sookie moment to process what was being said.

"Wait… Blood?"

Jessica's wide blue eyes went impossiblely wider and she clapped an hand over her mouth. She pulled it back down before speaking.

"I think I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Whose blood?" Jessica wouldn't meet her eye. "Jessica I'm not going to get mad or get you in trouble. I just want to know what happened. Somebody had silver?"

Sookie had felt something earlier in the evening from Eric. Anger and then a slight burning across the length of their bond.

"We were questioning some of those Fellowship of the Sun guys." Eric obviously did not trust the vampires of Dallas to get back one of their own. "Eric was teaching me to glamour and I thought I was doing pretty good. We didn't really learn anything. Anyway I was glamouring this one guy and one of the other ones had gotten his chains loose somehow." Chains? "He had a big silver crucifix and he was coming at me and Eric stepped in his way and burned him." Jessica saw Sookie's worried look. "But he's okay. I swear. He's fine. He got really angry though at the guy…" Sookie could imagine the rest. "Then Pam got angry with Eric for ruining his hair. Then she got angry at me more because he said it was my fault. Which is so not true! If it's anybodies fault it's Chow's. He should've checked their pockets!"

Sookie had to bite her lip not to laugh at Jessica's indignation.

"I'm sure Pam will forgive you. Eric's hair came out alright didn't it."

Jessica smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah. It looks cool. I'd say it looks hot but that's kind of gross for me to say since he's kind of like my dad."

Sookie let herself laugh out loud. Then she went serious.

"Jessica, does Eric know you're here?"

The look on her face said no.

"Pam kind of does."

"Jessica…"

"He told me to go home but he didn't really command me and he didn't say how long I had to stay there. He's gonna be at the bar until at least 2 am."

  
Sookie knew that he most likely knew she was here and he either didn't care or was waiting until she skulked home to punish her.

"That's not the point, Jessica. You can't hunt here."

"I'm not!" Jessica looked insulted. "I already ate before coming here. I just wanted to go out. Fangtasia's so…bleh. Please don't make me go home yet! Please, Sookie. Pretty please."

Darn it she knew how to do the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But I'm getting you a True Blood and you better drink it just to be safe."

Jessica made a face but nodded.

She went to the bar to get the drink.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tara asked.

"What?"

Sookie turned around. Hoyt had gotten up from his table and was now sitting across from Jessica. He was talking about something and Jessica's smile looked like it could eclipse the sun in brightness.

"You know, they actually look kind of cute together," Sookie said.

Tara looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you have any idea what that boy's mother will do to him if she finds out he's dating a vampire?"

Sookie wasn't sure it was a date. They were just talking.

"Well Hoyt's a grown man not a boy. He can see who he likes."

"Not really. He struck out with all the living girls around here so he has to move on to the dead ones." Sookie glowered at her. "Shit. I didn't mean it like that. You know I think Jessica's alright. She not like the other vamps. She's more…" Tara searched for the word.

"Human," Sookie said.

"Yeah. A spazoid but human."

Three more hours. Sookie at least had some entertainment in watching Jessica and Hoyt. They were like two high schoolers. No, more like junior high.

"Hey Sookie." It was Sam. He seemed calmer. "I'm sorry about earlier." She didn't say anything. Let him go on. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. Just next time Maryanne whatever comes in come get me."

"What's with her, Sam? She seemed weird but is she dangerous?"

"I can't talk about it, Sookie. It's better if you don't know." God she hated when people said that to her. Thinking they knew what was best for her. "Look, it's slow. Why don't you take off early. You probably have plans…"

Was Sam actually making an effort to be nice?

"Are you sure?" Please let him be sure.

"Yeah. It's slow as hell and I've got Daphne," he grimaced. Well maybe he should have been checking out references instead of her ass.

"Thanks, Sam." She actually meant the smile she gave him.

She got her stuff and ignored Tara's glare of jealousy. Sookie might have actually stuck her tongue out at her friend. It was a little fuzzy. She handed over her the keys to the car though figuring she would get a ride from Jessica. She didn't need to go home to pack a bag because Pam had ordered a whole wardrobe for her and stuck it in Eric's closet beside his own stuff as kind of a joke to piss her Maker off. He actually seemed fine with it. Sookie on the other hand was not.

"I'm not letting you buy me clothes, Pam," she had said. "Send them back."

"I didn't buy your clothes. Eric did. I used his credit cards." Of course she had. "And I can't send them back. I lost all the receipts." This was a lie. "Besides what's the saying…? Waste not want not."

Though everything Pam had bought was designer it was in the vain of what Sookie would pick out for herself. If Pam finally got fed up of working at Fangtasia she could probably make a decent haul being a personal shopper.

"Hey Jessica," Sookie walked up to the table and smiled at Hoyt before turning back to the vampire. "Sam's letting me go early. Can I catch a ride with you back to Shreveport?"

Jessica's gave a sickeningly sweet smile but her eyes were pleading.

"Actually, Hoyt offered to drive me home."

"If…I mean if it's okay?" Hoyt asked.

Okay she wasn't Jessica's mother darn it.

"Jessica, you drove." Her hair and clothes were too put together for her to have blurred here.

"You can take my car." Jessica shoved her keys at Sookie.

"Don't you have some sort of curfew?"

"As long as I get home before 2." Did she really think she would get away with it?

But Eric had to know where the newborn was. And Sookie was sure that Jessica didn't have many things in her life up until than that made her smile the way she had at Hoyt.

"Okay." Sookie took the keys. Jessica hugged her squealing in joy. The vampire stopped right away embarrassed and gave Hoyt a sheepish smile. He smiled back thinking it was the cutest thing. "Back before 1:30 though."

"Yes," Jessica nodded.

"We'll leave real soon, Sookie," Hoyt said. "You don't have to worry."

She wasn't really. They really did look like a cute couple.

…

Irony was such a bitch. The one time she is not in her clunker of a car. Is in fact in a brand new car and it breaks down on her. Well okay getting a flat tire wasn't actually breaking down. And really it wasn't anything Sookie couldn't handle; Jason had taught her how to change a tire before she even started practicing for her learner's permit. It was dark though and she was about twenty miles outside of Bon Temps surrounded by nothing but trees and probably night animals that she couldn't see. She could certainly hear them though.

Sookie kept herself calm as she got the jack, tire iron, and spare out of the trunk. No need to let a certain Viking come looking for her just cause she was a little afraid of the dark.

She unscrewed the hubcap and got the jack situated and lifted the car enough. She started to work on the bolts of the tire when she heard it. It sounded a bit like a snort. Or a mix between a snort and a growl. As long as it wasn't a gator that had wandered away from it's swamp Sookie didn't care. It sounded again though, louder and closer. The hairs on Sookie's neck stood up. With the tire iron still in her hand Sookie turned to look down the road.

There standing several feet away. She couldn't really see it clearly in the dark. It was over six feet tall at least and looked like it had horns. It's arms were abnormally long and the hands looked big. They weren't really hands though. Claws. That's what they were.

Sookie was frozen in fear. Her brain was still deciding between fight and flight or at least it did until the thing started charging. Sookie dropped the tire iron as her flight response kicked to the forefront.

She bolted down the road. She could here it behind her, snarling. It was gaining so she pushed herself though her legs and lungs were already working at capacity. Sookie just needed to outrun the thing a little longer. Eric would feel her fear. He would come. It did not even occur to her to try and see if her light-bright hands would work. Her fear was too great.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder to see how close it was and wished she hadn't. She could see it clearer now and it was gaining. It had the head of a bull but it's body and face were the flesh color of a human. Sookie whipped her head back forward. Were those lights in the distance? A car!

 _Oh thank God_!

But as the thought crossed her mind she heard a ripping sound and felt a tearing in her back followed by a horrible burning. She fell to the ground. A howl of triumph went up in the air. It was drowned out by Sookie's own scream of pain as the burning sensation began to seep into her bones.

 


	20. Do You Hurt But Still Feel Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the Nerina Pallot song Sophia.
> 
> There is an original character being introduced in this chapter for the Dallas arc.

 

 

"Pam, get your hands away from my head."

"I'm just fixing it in the back. Maybe it needs more gel."

He clicked his fangs down at her.

"Okay fine, you big baby." Pam walked out from behind his desk where he sat and took a perch on the couch. "I wasn't so sure at first but it looks good. It was time for a change anyways. I mean you've had your hair like that since I've known you." He ignored her in favor of continuing to read over the stack of files on his desk. "What is all that anyway?"

"Background information and financial records on all the donors, human employees, and vampires in Godric's nest."

His answer caused Pam to raise her eyebrows.

"How the hell did you get all that? And so quickly?" He just gave her a look. Pam smirked. "I'm sure Esme's nestmates would just love to know what a little rat she is."

Eric glared at her. Despite the fact that they were both label whoring, barb-throwing bitches Esme and Pam had not gotten along at all in the handful of times they had met. Eric assumed it was because they were a little too similar in personality though whereas Pam was almost always rough, Esme could be saccharinely sweet.

"Her allegiance is to Godric, not her roommates."

"You think there's a traitor in the nest?" Pam asked.

"Esme seems to think so." The little French vampire could be flighty at times but she knew the players in Dallas better than him and was almost as devoted to Godric as Eric was. She owed her life and freedom to him after all.

"She's a little human lover," Pam said in disgust. "Speaking of which Jessica has a crush on some farm boy. I think she's going to sneak out to try and see him."

"There's no farms out her Pam. There's bayous."

Eric knew that Jessica had indeed 'snuck out'. She was getting better at controlling her impulses, bloodlust wise at least; he still didn't know how to get her to stop spouting every thought in her head.

She was in the vicinity of Bon Temps right now and giddy. It was irritating. He would have gladly given her a bit more freedom and let her go out alone but she should have known to ask permission first. He'd let her enjoy her night for now and deal with her impudence later.

Eric felt his Bond with Sookie prickle in annoyance. He felt her getting closer and figured that she had gotten out of work early. He smiled at this fact and thought about maybe leaving everything else until later. He should get it done with though so he would have nothing to impede his time with Sookie over the next two days. He also wanted the extra time to think of how best to bring up her going to Dallas with him. As much as he wanted to keep her out of danger he had exhausted all other options now.

Agitation flooded Sookie's Bond and he dropped the papers back on his desk and reached out. Fear and adrenaline suddenly slapped across the Bond and Eric didn't even hesitate before blurring out of the office.

Pam sensed his unease and judged that something must have been up with Sookie for him to just run out of there without even a goodbye.

"Like it would have killed him," she said to the empty office. She cleaned up the fallen papers and a chair. "He's going to ruin his hair."

…

Hoyt's truck was nowhere near as nice as Jessica's car. It could use a good wash what with the mud caked over it. But it smelled like him. Okay it smelled like gasoline, fast food, and empty aluminum beer cans but under that she could smell Hoyt. He didn't smell anywhere near as nice as Sookie or her brother, both of whom smelled sweet. Hoyt's scent had a earthier base note to it. Like how the ground smelled after it rained.

Hoyt was speaking and she had to shake herself to concentrate on listening. She was distracted by his heartbeat and the sound of his blood pumping through his veins. Maybe she should have had a second bottle of True Blood before they left?

"So you've never been to a baseball game? Not even at school?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I was home schooled." She looked at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"Home schooled? That sounds cool. At least then you're the smartest kid in the class right?"

She looked up at him. He was watching her from the corner of his eyes and giving her that cute little smile of his he had. She smiled back.

They continued on for several miles before Jessica smelled something familiar.

"Sookie?"

"Huh?" Hoyt had been in the middle of talking about the fishing trip him and Jason took almost yearly. "What about her?"

Jessica took another deep whiff. It was definitely Sookie and she was afraid. Jessica smelled something else too. Whatever it was it reeked.

"What the hell is that?" Hoyt hit the breaks. Something inhuman looking was in the middle of the road.

"Hoyt, stay in the car!"

"Wait…" But the vampire had already blurred away.

Jessica came to stop before Whatever the Hell that thing was. It was bent over the prone form of her friend but on sensing Jessica's presence it turned. Were those horns? It looked like a bull.

Now Jessica was a predator and loved how it was when out on the hunt or fighting with Pam and Eric. How it made her feel powerful and how everything just faded. How she just listened to her instincts. But this thing was a predator itself and probably a more experienced one than the newborn. Jessica thought that it wasn't unreasonable to be scared. She clamped her eyes shut and raised her hands in a defensive position, forgetting everything that Eric and Pam had taught her.

Nothing happened. She opened her eyes. The thing was gone. Nowhere in sight.

Jessica rushed to bend over Sookie. She could see three long, large wounds torn down Sookie's back. They were bleeding profusely and Jessica's fangs clicked down at the familiar sight of blood but she had no urge to drink. Something smelled wrong with Sookie's blood. As though it was rotting in her veins.

Jessica was about to bend further over and see if her friend was conscious when Eric landed to the right of the human and vampire. In less than a second he took in the form of his lover, his child, the car, and the male human who was now exiting it. He ignored the latter.

"What the fuck happened?" he growled at Jessica as he bent down to gently pick up Sookie. There was something wrong with her blood and her heartbeat was weak.

Jessica stood quickly and held up her hands.

"I don't know! I swear I didn't do it!" Blood red tears were starting to well in her eyes. "There was this thing!"

"Er..Eric?" Sookie's eyes fluttered. "Not her fault…. Attacked… Head of a bull."

"Shhh, Sookie."

He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. As soon as a few drops slid past her lips though she started to convulse and foam at the mouth.

"Shit!" Eric cursed.

"What does that mean?" Jessica asked. Eric had already explained to her the properties of vampire blood.

Eric ignored his child's questions and stood slowly. It would not be safe for Sookie to fly and he would most likely have to run at a reasonable speed.

"Go home," he barked at her.

"Wait no! Please! I want to come with. I want to help!"

He shifted Sookie carefully and got his phone out of his pocket and threw it at Jessica, who easily caught it.

"Speed dial six. Tell whoever answers that the Sheriff of Area 5 requests Dr. Ludwig to get her ass to Fangtasia right fucking now." Then he was gone.

…

Looking at Dr. Ludwig Sookie wondered if hobbits were real. Then she didn't wonder about much of anything as the diminutive healer stuck a latex covered finger into one of the scratches on her back.

Eric was crouched down at the head of Sookie's makeshift bed and his blood boiled in anger as he watched the doctor inspect the blood, ignoring Sookie's obvious pain. Sookie could see Pam over Dr. Ludwig's shoulder, dressed in her signature color of pink. Jessica was on top of the bar behind everyone, hugging her knees, her face and new dress stained with her continuing flow of tears.

"Am… am I dying?" Sookie choked out.

"Yes," Dr. Ludwig said.

Eric growled.

"If you let her die I will rip out your spine and use it to beat everyone you ever cared about to death with," he threatened.

The doctor did not seem fazed by this.

"Back off, vampire."

"Forgive him, Dr. Ludwig," Pam said from behind her. "He's abnormally attached to this human."

Like she wasn't. Her fists were clenched so tight that Eric could smell her blood in the air from where her newly manicured fingers dug into her palms.

"She's been poisoned. You all ever heard of Komodo Dragons?"

"I was scratched by a dragon?" Sookie asked.

"No, but this poison is similar to how those things work but this is way more efficient. I don't think I've seen it before but it's hard to tell without further testing and we don't have that kind of time." The doctor looked at the three vampires in turn. "Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing."

Sookie shuddered.

"Wait…Eric." He stroked her hair.

"I am not going anywhere."

Dr. Ludwig glared at him, which coming from her was really fucking creepy, but he glared right back.

"Fine. If you're gonna stay you might as well hold her down. This is gonna hurt."

She began to remove the remnants of Sookie's shirt. Eric looked over at Pam.

"Go search the woods around Highway 71. Jessica can show you the exact place."

Pam cocked an eyebrow at him. Was he fucking kidding? Sookie was dying and he was sending her off on what was probably a wild goose chase? There was no way. Just because he could feel how angry and upset she was about it didn't mean she had to show it though.

"Chow can go with Jessica. I'm wearing my favorite pumps."

He commanded her in Swedish. She sighed.

"Jessica, let's go!" she called to her blood sister. "And stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about." Not the most original threat but she couldn't really be expected to come up with something witty under these conditions.

Dr. Ludwig removed a blue bottle from her kit and unscrewed the top. Eric's nostrils flared as the smell of acid perfumed the air.

"Hold her down," Dr. Ludwig instructed as she held the bottle above the wounds.

Eric's hands closed around each of Sookie's wrists and he brought her arms downs towards the floor on either side of the bench. He could hear her breath hitch and her heartbeat speed up.

"It will be alright, Sookie," Eric whispered to her. "It'll be over soon. Then you won't feel anymore pain." He hoped Dr. Ludwig wouldn't make him into a liar.

The doctor tipped the bottle and as the corrosive liquid spilled and sizzled over Sookie's back the telepath screamed and kicked wildly but Eric's grip kept her body grounded. Dr. Ludwig dug into the wounds with her finger, finding a piece of what looked like a broken animal nail in one of the tracks. The Good Doctor continued to poor the acid and dug out pus and blood three more times before she was satisfied. By the time she started cleaning the wounds and the surrounding area of excess blood Sookie was in a near catatonic state from the pain. The odor of Sookie's blood was back to its normal sweet pungent smell and Eric couldn't help but keep his fangs down.

Pam and Jessica returned and their fangs clicked down as they entered the main area of the bar. Eric quickly issued an order for Jessica to keep a safe distance. She looked grateful to him for it, realizing that she wouldn't be able to control herself otherwise. Both females had leaves in their windblown hair. Jessica's hands looked dirty while Pam's hose and shoes were clumpy with mud. This pissed her off to no end. Now that Sookie was stable Eric was in a better mood and couldn't help getting a dig in at his older child.

"Those were great pumps, Pam," he said smirking.

"Oh fuck off," she said.

He chuckled and asked "Report?"

Jessica answered, "We didn't find anything. It was gone."

Pam rolled her eyes at her little sister. Amateur.

"We found human tracks," Pam said.

"Oh yeah, except for that."

"…But an animal smell. Didn't recognize it. Something filthy. And it owes me a new pair of shoes," Pam growled.

Jessica looked in Sookie's direction.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Her blood smelled normal again but her heart was still faint and the three gashes still stood out red against the tan of her back.

"She'll be fine," Dr. Ludwig said.

The little woman was done cleaning up the wounds and was putting things back in her bag. She removed her bloody gloves and spoke to Eric.

"You can give her your blood now. She should accept it. I'll expect my payment by the end of the month."

Eric ignored the sadistic munchkin and bit into his wrist. He gently lifted Sookie's head and placed the wound against Sookie's lips. As soon as she had swallowed a few drops her eyes became clearer and she lifted her hand to wrap around the back of his.

Pam sent Dr. Ludwig off with a, "Always a pleasure, Dr. Ludwig."

"Fuck off," were the doctor's parting words.

"Well she's rude," Jessica said.

"She's not a fan of the fang," Pam said. "She just uses us for our blood."

"Cause of it's healing powers and stuff? I guess that's helpful in her job," Jessica reasoned.

Eric pulled his wrist away from Sookie's mouth when she had had more than enough. He did not want to overcook her. He laid her head gently back down and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She gave him a bloody smile. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

"I like it." Off his look she clarified. "Your hair."

He grinned.

"You approve do you?"

"It's hot. I don't know about the track suit though."

He chuckled and bent to kiss her forehead.

"You need to rest, little one."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Eric watched her for several long seconds before standing and turning to his progenies.

"She shouldn't be moved. We'll rest here for the day."

Pam nodded.

"Uh," Jessica said. "I don't have a coffin or anything."

"I think Longshadow's old one is still here," Pam said.

"Ew!" Jessica made a face. "I've smelled that thing! Whoever that vampire was he was a messy eater."

"You should have just enough time before dawn to clean it up," Eric said.

The redhead glared at her Maker and blood sister who merely smirked. She stomped off toward the back of the bar cursing under her breath, which they could hear very clearly.

"So what now?" Pam asked.

"Send an alert through the appropriate channels. See what the neighbors know. Whatever it is, it has a target on it's back but that'll have to wait."

"Dallas?" Pam asked.

"Dallas," he nodded. "You'll stay here. Run the bar. Settle any minor disputes with discretion. Leave the rest until I get back."

"Thank fuck," Pam said, grateful she wouldn't have to go. "I do not want to spend any time near that prick Stan Davis if I don't have to." She narrowed her eyes as a thought occurred to her. "Does that mean I'm on babysitting duty with Jessica too?"

Eric considered this. He'd have enough to deal with in Dallas without worry about looking after his younger progeny. Like worrying about her shooting that mouth of hers off at the wrong vampire.

He was older than any of the vampire's in Godric's nest excluding the missing Sheriff himself but he would have no real power in Dallas except for the small amount of respect he would garner from being Godric's progeny. Eric shuddered to think what his two progeny could get up to in his absence though.

"I'll save you that torment," he said. He felt a spike of resentment from Pam. "You just said you have no desire to go to Dallas."

"What? No, of course I don't."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and then he grinned.

"You want me to leave Jessica with you," he taunted. "Wanting a little sisterly bonding time hmm?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do not. She's annoying as fuck and you can't bribe her to shut her mouth." Both these statements were true. Her asshole of a Maker just kept grinning at her though. "You're just as bad. You didn't even properly punish her for 'sneaking out'. She's got you wrapped around her little unpolished finger." That got rid of that stupid sneer.

It was his turn to glare at her.

"Just go to rest already, Pam."

…

_"Sookie." A voice called. "Sookie…"_

_The sun was beating down on her and she stretched like a cat, basking in the warmth. Wait a minute…_

_She opened her eyes to find herself outside, lying in lush green grass under the shade of a giant willow tree. The light seemed brighter here. Sookie sat up and looked down at herself. The dress she was wearing was a white Disney Princess wannabe style dress. Sookie turned her head and there stood that woman, the one with the clear blue eyes and the red-brown hair._

_"Hello, Sookie."_

_The woman smiled and held out her hand to help Sookie up. Sookie really preferred to stay seated, mostly so she wouldn't have to touch the woman._

_"You have nothing to fear from me," the woman said. "I was hoping we would have longer to talk this time around."_

_Sookie pushed herself to her feet. Who was this woman? Wasn't this just a dream?_

_"I'm Claudine. And dreams are very powerful things, Sookie."_

_Claudine could read minds too?_

_"Um… This isn't a normal dream is it? It's kind of like the ones I get from Eric isn't it?"_

_Claudine frowned._

_"The vampire?"_

_"You know about Eric?" Well the woman could read minds so why the hell not? She sounded like she liked vampires about as much as that Steve Newlin jerk on the T.V. did._

_"Sookie." Claudine took a step closer and rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I do not think I have much time. I want to help you. Guide you. There is so much you don't understand. About what you really are."_

_"You mean being a fairy. Is that what you are?"_

_Claudine looked surprised and then a little angry at Sookie's question. She covered it with another smile._

_"I am yes, like you are. You must believe me when I tell you that your world is not exactly safe for our kind."_

_"That vampire already told me as much."_

_"No vampire has ever been a friend to our kind, Sookie._ "

_"Really? I don't see why I should believe anything you say or trust you for that matter. I've been a fairy-human cocktail for twenty-five years apparently and yet I only learned about it a few weeks ago. And not from any of you pixies."_

_"There are… affairs of which you could not comprehend going on. It was better for you to remain in the dark. For your own safety I couldn't come to you until now."_

_Great, one more person who was feeding her that it's-better-you-don't-know-for-your-own-protection jazz._

_"I think I'd like to wake up now."_

_Claudine looked hurt and Sookie almost felt guilty._

_"I know you are angry and you have the right to be. You have no reason to trust me but I cannot in good conscience leave you be. You are of my kind. My kin."_

_"What?" Sookie asked._

_A high wind started to pick up. The willow tree swayed slightly and their hair whipped around their faces. Sookie thought she heard what sounded like horns off in the distance. Claudine grabbed Sookie's hands and squeezed them._

_"I think I am out of time." Her crystal blue eyes pleaded with Sookie. "I know you don't trust me right now but please do not tell that vampire of yours any of this. Ask him why he believes we are extinct? What his kind did to ours? How much fae blood him and his Maker have on their hands?"_

_The strength of the wind had nothing to do with how cold Sookie felt at hearing Claudine's tone and words._

Sookie's eyes opened and she sat up on the bench. She was still at Fangtasia and even though there was not a window or clock in sight she guessed that the sun must still be up otherwise she would have a giant Viking vampire worrying over her.

Sookie stood up not feeling a lick of pain or soreness. She walked over to the mirror hanging on the nearby wall and lifted up the back of her shirt. Nothing but tan skin across her back. She dropped the shirt and jumped as she heard a voice.

"You're up," Ginger said coming from the back with a plate. After their rocky start, which Ginger no longer remembered, Sookie had come to find that Ginger wasn't so bad. She was as dumb as a post and excitable but she was a hard worker and loyal to Eric and Pam. Sookie thought she was almost too nice to be working for vampires. "Hope you're feeling better. I made you a penut butter and pickle sandwich." Ginger had the weirdest thing about food and Sookie wondered not for the first time if this was a result of being glamoured so many times.

Sookie smiled at the older blonde, not wanting to show her revulsion, and took the plate.

"Thanks. Is there a delivery today?" Ginger didn't come in early in the day very often except to take inventory or deliveries.

"Naw. Master left me a phone message. He was worried about you I guess." Sookie doubted Eric had told Ginger anything that happened and Ginger knew better than to ask.

"Well, if it's okay I think I'll just go hang out in Eric's office." Ginger smiled and nodded.

As soon as Sookie was out of eyeshot she ditched the sandwich. There was still a few hours until sundown but she knew Eric would wake up well before that. She tidied up the papers on his desk and tried not to think about the dream. Except when she was done with that task there was nothing else she could really do except to sit back on the couch… and think.

She should have been a bit more freaked out about the fact that fairies could get inside her dreams, that they were still alive really, but she figured with all the stuff that had happened to her in the last month that fact was not so amazing. She was either getting good at rolling with the so-called punches or she was becoming more like a vampire, becoming desensitized to such situations. That thought worried her more than the information that fairies were still very alive somewhere.

She wouldn't tell Eric about the dream. Not because she trusted Claudine or anything like that. If she told Eric about the dream it would no doubt open up the door for whatever it was that Claudine had been talking about in Eric's past. She believed Eric would never hurt her but he did know what fairy blood tasted like. Fairy's and Vampire's seemed to be enemies even after so long. Sookie was so sick of having people try to place doubts in her head about Eric. What was worse was that she didn't even really need outside help with that. She knew there was something he was keeping from her about this whole Dallas situation and she could tell herself that he would tell her when he was ready but it was hard to think this and actually follow through on just waiting.

The Bond in Sookie's head snapped and she knew that Eric was awake and she stood up. Why the hell was she so nervous? Before she could calm herself down the door opened and Eric blurred in, stopping a few inches from where she stood. His eyes roamed over her form full of both hope and fear.

"You're alright?"

She knew he wanted to touch her but he was wary of doing so even though his blood inside her told him she was in perfect health once again.

"Fine."

Sookie stepped forward and hugged him and his own arms wrapped around her in response. He inhaled the scent from her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You didn't do anything, silly. Except save my life."

He drew back just enough so he could see her eyes and he cupped her cheek.

"I wasn't there."

"You can't be there all the time." He opened his mouth to speak but she wouldn't let him. "You know you can't. There's that little thing called sunlight. And even at night. We spend as much time together as we can but we have our own lives. Obligations. What matters is you were there when I needed it. So quit beating yourself up about it." She put her hands on his shoulders and raised herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Screw her nerves and Claudine and fairy affairs and whatever the hell Eric didn't feel like telling her. She had almost died… again. And he had saved her life… again.

Eric didn't respond at first and she could feel how angry he still was at himself and how careful he wanted to be with her. Sookie bit at his lips and pushed on their Bond, reassuring him again that she was alright. Then she pressed lust into the bond and smiled internally when she felt his hands begin to roam over her red clothed body and his mouth opened for her. One hand made it's way under the hem of the baggy Fangtasia shirt. He squeezed her ass before letting his hand run up her lower back. She shivered at the contact of his cool skin against her own rapidly heating flesh. He pulled back from her breaking the kiss.

"Let me see."

It took her a moment to cut through the haze and understand what he meant. She turned around and lifted the shirt to expose her now unmarred back to his eyes. Perfect and tan. Almost like it had never happened. He pulled the shirt the rest of the way off of her and nudged her towards the desk.

He gently positioned her so her upper body laid flat across the desk. Her brushed her hair to the side and began to leave a trail of wet kisses and nips on every inch of glowing skin of her back. Sookie whimpered and rubbed her palms against the grain of the wood. Surprisingly Eric did not rip her panties off but pulled them down until gravity could take care of the rest and she stepped out of them. She pushed up onto her elbows as she heard the rustle of his clothing being discarded.

She panted in anticipation and spread her legs in a wide stance as she felt his body pressed against hers once again.

Eric grasped her hips and rubbed against her entrance before driving into her with a grunt. Sookie sighed deep at the feeling of being filled completely. As Eric began to thrust in and out one of his hands moved to cover one of hers on the desktop. The other traveled down to her mound. He rubbed two fingers in her wetness before bringing them to rub across her inflamed clit.

Sookie thought she could cum just from hearing the noises Eric made but he was being too careful. His thrusts were shallow and too slow for her. She could feel how he was still wary about her physical capabilities. Sookie intertwined the fingers of their hands and pushed back harder to meet his thrusts.

"Eric," she gasped. "Harder… I can take it."

His fingers on her clit picked up momentum and his thrust while still unhurried became more forceful. This combined with his lips and tongue kissing at the back of her neck sent her keening her release.

Before her legs could give out on her he moved them to the couch. He needed to see her face, needed to look into her eyes. He sat back and she straddled his lap, her knees bent and open against his chest and her feet were pressed into the leather on either side of his hips. She grasped the back of the couch as he pulled her down onto him hard. Both their movements were frenzied this time as they kept eye contact.

Eric's fangs were of course down and Sookie could feel herself gaining on that beautiful peak once again. She brought the fingers of one of her hands to caress his fangs. His grunts became deeper and their bond told her that he was just as close as she was. She moved her hand to stroke his cheek and leaned forward to carefully suck on one than the other of his fangs. His movements increased in speed and she pulled back so she could see his azure eyes shining as they both came loudly.

Eric laid them horizontally with Sookie's heaving form splayed directly on top of his. He stroked along the length of her back and felt her smile against his neck.

Once Sookie's breath came slower and she was able to move she reached up a hand to stroke his now shorn locks. Eric closed his eyes and purred like the big jungle cat he always reminded her of. Suddenly she remembered the reason for his new haircut. Sookie stopped her ministrations, which caused Eric to open his eyes. She lifted her head so she could see his face clearly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Am I okay?" he laughed.

"Jessica told me you were… um… silvered while questioning some Fellowship of the Sun members."

"Jessica needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"Yes, well again she's not a dog so you can't muzzle her."

Actually he could and he was pretty sure Pam was waiting to buy her little sister a muzzle for Christmas.

Sookie was about to ask if he had found anything else out about his friend Godric's disappearance when Pam's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Are you two done fucking yet? Jessica's out here acting like she could still pee her pants."

Jessica's voice sounded from further away.

"You're the one who wanted to listen at the door you big perv!"

At the sound of Pam's voice, Sookie had jumped up from the couch and scrambled to pull her discarded t-shirt on. She threw Eric's pants at him but couldn't find where he had thrown his shirt before he told his progenies they could come in.

Eric had leisurely pulled his pants on and they were still only have done up when the two female vampires came in. Jessica yelped and turned back to face the door. Pam rolled her eyes.

"Prude."

"You can turn around now, Jessica," Eric said.

"Can't you put your shirt back on?"

He ignored the redhead. Sookie went to sit back on the couch and glared at Pam.

"Stop listening in at the door!"

"Like I even needed to this time," Pam said. "I could hear you two all the way in my resting place. It was a lovely sound to wake up to."

Sookie turned as red at the t-shirt she was wearing.

"That's enough, Pam," Eric said, though he was grinning.

"It's not funny," Sookie grumbled.

"Oh you know it's just my way of saying how good it is too see you back to top form," Pam said.

"How about you just say that like a normal person then?"

"Because then I don't get to watch you squirm. Honestly don't you know me at all by now?"

Jessica couldn't take it anymore and threw herself on the floor at Sookie's feet.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry about what happened. I just feel terrible." She looked up at her Maker. "I'm sorry, Eric. I really."

"Jessica." Sookie stroked her hair. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I don't blame you." She shot Eric a look. "And no one else does either." Jessica didn't seem to believe her. "I'm fine okay? Good as new. Better than new really." Except she was sure she would probably have nightmares about bullheads.

"You're really okay?" Jessica asked. Sookie nodded. "That's good. Wouldn't want you to be sick or anything on our trip."

Eric growled. Jessica and her big fucking mouth.

"Trip?" Sookie asked.

"Oh shit!" Jessica said. "You didn't tell her yet?"

"Both of you out," he said to Pam and Jessica. "I'm sure there's enough to occupy you with to get the bar ready to open."

"Nice going, Raggedy Anne," Pam said dragging the baby vamp out of the office.

Sookie wasn't angry so that was a good sign.

"I was going to ask you. Ask you, not tell."

"You want me to go to Dallas," she said.

"All your expenses would be paid and you'd get the $10,000 bonus for working having to go out of state."

Sookie shook her head.

"Eric, I don't need 10,000 dollars." Well she'd get it whether she liked it or not. "I know this whole thing with Godric has upset you. I was going to offer to go if nobody had found anything new." She scooted closer to him and place a hand on his knee. "There's just something I need first. Well two things. One, I need a full day before I can leave."

She could feel his irritation at this.

"Sookie, time is of the essence here. The vampires in Dallas are like cowboys. If Godric is not found soon they will want justice. They'll start attacking people."

And she was going to be in the middle of that. Okay maybe she would take that bonus.

"I just want a day. I need to tell Sam I need the time off and I need to talk to Tara. Her birthday's coming up and she's going through some stuff and I just can't leave without having a talk with her. One day and I'm yours." She paused in thought. "You're coming with right? I mean Jessica said she'd be coming…"

"Yes," he assured her. "I will protect you as I promised you I always would but you must understand that I have no power in Texas. We must tread very carefully there."

Sookie bit her lip. Was this Godric so important to him that he'd risk going to a place where his voice had no say.

"Okay. Now the other thing." He waited. "What are you not telling me?"

He went still, his face going into its neutral setting. Their Bond though was filled with his frustration at her impertinence.

"Eric, I already agreed to go but I know there is something big you are not telling me. I figure if we're going to be moving around in a powder keg I should know all the facts. And I don't want to be the girl who uses this to get stuff but I almost died last night… again. So how about you stop acting like such a vampire and a guy and tell me why you're so messed up about this."

He stared at the floor and was quiet for several minutes. She could feel him warring with himself. She thought maybe she had crossed too big a line this time and was afraid he was about to throw her out of his office again, only not in as nice a way this time. Finally he turned to look at her. His eyes looked so vulnerable that she almost opened to her mouth to tell him never mind. She didn't need to know. He spoke before she could though. His voice sounded tired and tense.

"I told you that one day I would tell you how I died."

What did that have to do with anything?

She stayed quiet and let him talk. As he told her how he spent his last day as a human slowly dying from wounds sustained in battle, she was sure she already knew how this was connected to that missing vampire.

"That boy. That vampire was Godric. He's my Maker."

He could smell her tears as they spilled down her cheeks and she tried to keep her cries buried in her throat, to no avail. She surprised him by climbing into his lap and throwing her arms around him. .

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his neck.

"How were you to know?"

She pulled back and held his face in her hands. Her eyes were still shining with tears.

"Stop crying," he ordered, as if that worked on her.

"I can't. I just… I don't really understand the whole Maker/Child thing but I know you have a lot of love for him."

"Don't use that word."

"It's the only one I know that comes close to what I feel from you when you talk about him." She took a shaky breath. "He saved your life."

He tried to play this off even though she could feel how hard this all was for him. "Technically he killed me."

"It's like you said though. It wasn't really a choice. I would have never met you if it wasn't for him." Her tears came faster and he kissed a few of them away and moved his hands to rub soothingly along her back. "Eric, I promise I will do whatever it takes to help you get him back."

He didn't have the heart to tell her, or admit to himself, that this was most likely a promise she could not keep. He could feel the fire of her conviction across their bond and he kept his mouth shut. Instead he pulled her closer and let her cry the tears that he would not allow himself to shed.

…

No one ever accused Jason Stackhouse of doing the right thing. And this was part of the problem. His Gran, and even his sister, wanted him to be better but were never really surprised when he fucked things up. It was so hard for him to tell the difference between right and wrong though.

Jason did try to be a better person because he didn't want to disappoint the people he loved. But he also didn't want to disappoint himself, which if he was being honest, was the person he loved the most.

He thought that getting closer to God was the right thing. It helped that he was being treated like he was the football hero he once was here at the Light of Day Institute. But if this was the right way, the thing to do, why did he feel guilty?

He had lied to his sister because he knew she would look at him in that way of hers that she had inherited from Gran. Ashamed but not really surprised. Gran was probably looking down on him from Heaven in the same way.

But the people here. They were good, honest, god faring people. Or was it supposed to be god fearing? Jason had always been afraid of God himself.

That story Sarah Newlin had told him about her sister disappearing had just about broke his heart though.

This place was where he was supposed to be. These were his people.

Then why couldn't he get to sleep? Why was he in the church in the middle of the night praying for guidance? Like how he did most of his thinking, Jason prayed aloud. No one else was around at this time of night. Jason didn't know why the church wasn't locked but then he thought why would they need to lock it anyway?

"Really Lord, I'm not used to having this kind of dilemma." He was of course oblivious of the substantial meaning of this. "I just want to stop feeling this way… This guilt. I want to belong to the light. I had to lie to Sookie, which I know is wrong but she'd yell at me and probably hit me cause she's dating a vampire." He paused and thought. "Wait… does that mean she's on the side of the dark? Cause that ain't really possible. Sookie's the most caring person I ever known. She's just a little mixed up, God. Kind of like I am I guess. Why the hell would You—."

Jason stopped, thinking he had heard something. He turned and his eyes darted around the empty, dark church. It sounded like it was coming from down under. Was there a downstairs even?

Outside in the entryway to the church he found an unlocked door off to the side that led down some stairs. Was this one of those wrong things to do?

"Gah!" There was that noise again. Louder.

He went down the stairs. There were two doors. He tried the first one and it was locked. The second one further down the hall though was not. He pushed it open and felt along the wall by the door for where he thought the light switch would be. This was probably just another storage area for some of Steve's vamp killing stuff. He found the switch and flicked it on.

"Holy shit!"

There was a cage in the room. Okay not really a cage. It was a chain link fence marking off what must have normally been a storage area against the back wall of the room. There were what looked like thin silver chains wrapped through most of the chain links. What made this thing a cage was that there was someone inside it. This someone looked like he was about fifteen.

"What the hell? Kid, are you okay?" Jason took several steps into the room.

The boy, who was sitting on some kind of cot, tilted his head to stare at Jason curiously.

"You are not supposed to be here I think," the boy said. He had some kind of accent that Jason couldn't place.

"I'm not supposed to be here? You're in a cage!"

"I have been in many cages, both literally and those of my own making. Trust me when I say that this is where I am meant to be. I have thought long and hard about this."

"Uh…" The kid was obviously mental. Maybe that's why they put him in a cage. Who the hell did that though? "Look, where are your parents?"

The boy laughed.

"My parents will not be concerned for my wellbeing. They are long dead."

"Oh. Mine too." Jason stepped closer to the cage. "That don't mean you should let people put you in a cage. They got laws against this. It's child cruelty."

Maybe the reason Jason was having doubts was because God was trying to tell him these F.O.T.S people were into some kind of child kidnapping ring? That seemed kind of worse than being around vampires.

The boy laughed again and it sounded like he was out of practice in doing such a thing.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked. He was starting to get angry. "This is serious, kid."

"Godric."

"Huh?"

"Godric. I am hardly a child." Well he did look like a teenager but Jason was definitely older than him wasn't he? "And you are Jason Stackhouse, yes."

Jason took a step back at that.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Could this kid be a mind reader like Sookie?

"You were praying aloud in the church. I would not feel bad about your bout of conscience. God would probably not send you more than you could handle. There is always conflict in our souls. One is conflicted because they are given the gift of free will. You can pray for guidance but ultimately what you choose is up to you." Godric looked wistful. "You cannot blame a higher power for your mistakes. You must live with the choices and path you have taken."

"Uh….okay." This kid was kind of like a human version of Yoda or something.

Godric came out of whatever reverie he was caught in and looked at Jason.

"It was pleasant to meet you, Jason Stackhouse. I have not had anyone to talk to in several days but I think you should go. I don't wish to glamour you so I wouldn't tell anyone about this if I were you. Mr. Newlin and his underlings would not take kindly to learning you have been down here I think."

Glamouring? Jason scrunched up his face in concentration. He'd heard that word before.

Think, Stackhouse…wait.

The silver chains wrapped around the chain link fencing. The pale skin.

"Holy shit, you're a vampire!"

Godric thought Jason Stackhouse was rather amusing.

"Yes."

"Well you know you're in a church of vampire haters right?"

"Yes."

"You seem pretty ninja about it, little dude."

Godric looked at him.

"I do not know the meaning of this 'ninja'."

"Really? Aren't you like really old or something?"

"Many of my kind do not understand modern colloquialisms."

"Uh, well I don't understand what that long word you just said means so we're about even then."

Godric smiled and Jason was suddenly afraid. Not because Godric's smile was frightening. It was fucking beautiful. The tiny vampire was not acting the way that Steve Newlin painted his kind as acting. He wasn't trying to glamour Jason or manipulate him, which he could because Godric was obviously smarter than him. He kind of gave Jason advice. Advice he didn't really understand but still. Hell he even warned Jason not to tell anyone about seeing him because Jason would get in trouble. The little guy was in a cage in the basement of a vampire hating church and he wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about a complete stranger. A stranger who was a converted vampire hater.

What the fuck was up with that?

The line between right and wrong in this situation was all over the fucking place.

"Uh, Godric?" Godric sat up straighter. "I won't tell anybody about seeing you but I… well do you need anything? I mean are they feeding you?" Probably not Jason guessed. "I could bring you some True Bloods."

Godric smiled that smile again.

"I do not require much sustenance. Thank you for your offer though. But I would not like to see you get in to any trouble on my account. I have hurt enough people in the past with my actions. I wish to put a stop to that. Make amends."

Again he was like Yoda. Or maybe Jesus but Jason was pretty sure he would go to hell for even thinking that.

"Well… uh… it was… um…. Nice to meet you I guess. I gotta get back to my cabin. Do you want me to leave the light on?"

Seriously, what the fuck, Stackhouse?

The little vampire shook his head.

"No need. I can see in the dark." That sounded pretty awesome.

Jason flicked off the light and closed the door.

"Shit," he said leaning against it.

Then he made his way back through the dark out into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esme is mostly here to give a little bit more insight into the workings of a vampire nest, my version of it anyway, as well as shine a light on Godric and Eric's time together when they traveled around being awesome. I picture the character as being portrayed by Gossip Girl's Leighton Meester. A bit like the character of Blair Waldorf only nicer about her bitchiness. She's not a romantic rival or foil for anybody though.


	21. And The Last But Not The Least Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the Nichole Nordeman song I Will Believe

 

Sookie really couldn't be surprised on how not happy Sam was about her telling him she needed time off. She could tell that Sam was obviously going through something and even though her boss was a giant asshole right now, having been raised by a woman like Gran, it also couldn't be a surprise that Sookie tried to show him some compassion and concern.

Sookie was nagged with the idea that she didn't really know Sam at all, as he cemented himself as the King of the A-hole's, spouting about how he had his own problems to worry about, problems that weren't any of her business.

A part of her brain knew that it would be more than practical to quit her job at Merlotte's but with all the changes in her life recently she wanted something familiar to grasp onto. She also held out a tiny flicker of hope that maybe Sam would start changing his attitude. He had been one of her dearest friends for so long and she didn't want to give up on years of friendship (even if he was being a dick) so quickly.

Tara took the news of Sookie going out of town much better than the telepath had expected. Tara of course didn't buy the bullshit of this trip to Dallas just being a vacation for a second, but she didn't push. She promised to look after Tina and the house and joked about Sookie sending her a postcard. Sookie knew from her friend's thoughts that she might not mind some alone time in the house. Though she said it was nothing, Tara was definitely crushing on that guy Eggs.

Sookie apologized that she would be missing Tara's birthday but gave her the jewelry she had bought for her at the mall as well as a gift wrapped photo of the two of them with Gran. The second gift almost had the two of them in tears as they commiserated in how much they missed the older woman.

She spent the rest of late afternoon packing. She had all the toiletries and reading materials she would need stowed in her suitcase quickly, it was the clothes that were giving her trouble. She couldn't really decide what to pack and was probably over thinking it.

Eric had said to her on several occasions before that it didn't matter, she always looked beautiful to him. He even teased her that it didn't matter because anything she wore always looked better when she took it off anyway.

Even though he said it didn't matter what she wore, Sookie did notice certain things and dressed accordingly. It was easy to tell that he loved her in dresses. In white and red especially. He also had a healthy liking for those short shorts she wore all the time.

Sookie didn't have the signature 'little black dress', she barely had anything in black, but she thought maybe she should rectify that. Eric would probably get a kick of seeing her taking that off, since she was sure black was his favorite color.

This wasn't strictly a vacation she was packing for. She would be working, though the job was extremely personal for Eric and therefore for her. Sookie wanted to be careful about what she wore because she would be representing Eric but she also wanted to do this for herself. If she went around in her Merlotte's uniform she was sure she would get no respect from these Dallas vamps. Even if she dressed professional and fancy she doubted she'd be seen as anything above a useful pet.

Sookie was only half way finished packing by the time it hit full dark. She could feel Eric was in the vicinity of Bon Temps but was still startled when he tapped at her window.

"You know there are these things called doors," she said, letting him in.

"Yes, I've heard of them. I was born when they were nothing more than flaps of cloth over holes."

He stopped when he saw the state of her room. Almost every drawer in her dresser was open and there were clothes scattered on the floor by her open suitcase and piled up on the bed.

"Sookie, you know we're only going for a couple of days." At least they both hoped it wouldn't take more than that.

"Yes, I know that. This is how girl's pack, Eric. Haven't you ever gone on a trip with Pam?"

"Yes, but if I were to judge how Pam packs on how all females pack, you're missing about four more suitcases for such a short trip." Sookie laughed. "Do you need any help?"

Sookie moved a pile of dresses off the bed so he could lie down.

"Let me guess, you'd be more than happy to help me pick out what under things I needed?"

He grinned.

"Well if you really need help with that. Though if you decided to go without on this trip I could get behind that idea."

Sookie thought it was a good sign that he could still tease like this, though his emotions did not match his outside mood. Agitation, anger, and a deep sorrow were ever present. Sookie didn't know if it was better that she now knew exactly why he was feeling like this. It made her feel guilty about how keyed up she was for this trip.

Eric lounged on her bed and watched her sort through piles of clothing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Why don't we try that again? I know something's wrong because I can feel it, so why don't you just tell me so I don't have to guess?"

She dropped a few things in her suitcase and turned around to look at him.

"I feel guilty, okay."

"Yes, I know that much. Why? None of this is your fault."

Well, none of it was his fault either but that didn't stop him from feeling massive amounts of guilt.

"I know that. That's not why I feel guilty." She turned back to hang some of the clothes on the floor back in the closet. "I've hardly ever been outside of Louisiana except on a class trip and that wasn't even overnight. I've never stayed in a hotel." She wondered if the hotel they were staying in was going to be nice. Knowing Eric, it was. "I've never been on an airplane, which I'm kind of freaked out about that." Especially since they were traveling during the day so Eric would be stowed away in a travel coffin. "It's our first trip together…" She sighed.

"And you're excited about it but you feel guilty about that because of the circumstances." She nodded. He motioned for her to come sit on the bed with him. "I don't want you to feel guilty, Sookie. You should allow yourself to feel happy about this trip if it is what you feel. It in fact makes me…better to see you so." Sookie felt a bit better herself at hearing him say this, but she still didn't think she could be that happy about this whole thing. He sensed this. "Sookie, you have a very compassionate nature…" Which was somewhat of a liability since others could take advantage of her for it. "…But you should not let that drag you down. I dare say all allure about this trip will vanish once we actually get there."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Again, you vampires always know what to say to cheer a girl up," she said sarcastically.

"I am not used to having to 'cheer a girl up' as you put it. I shall try again if you wish."

Sookie stood up from the bed.

"I don't have time for that. I have to finish packing."

"I wasn't actually talking about sex, Sookie."

Oh. Was she just a little disappointed to hear that? Yeah and he knew it by the smirk he was giving her.

"I cannot actually stay for very long. There are several things I have to take care of before I go to rest for the day."

"Oh," she said. She continued in her quest to finish packing. "Well what were you talking about then?"

"Would it cheer you up to know you won't have to ride in the plane all alone?"

"Did you change the time of the flight?"

"No. Jessica's made a case that she should be allowed to bring a human companion. I believe you know a Hoyt Fortenberry."

Sookie's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Hoyt? You're going to let her bring Hoyt to Dallas? She's only known him like a week!"

"She seems…fond of him and he'll keep her entertained since I will hardly be letting her go outside the hotel." There was no way Jessica was getting anywhere near the vampires in Godric's nest. Gods knew how feral they had all become in the absence of their Sheriff.

"Yeah, okay but inviting him to go to Dallas? That's just…I don't know. Weird."

"Vampires don't date, Sookie. They feed and fuck." Quite the romantic she had there. "I was getting a bit worried about Jessica's not showing any interest for the latter. It's unnatural."

"She's only seventeen."

"But a vampire."

Well yeah but still.

"So you're letting her bring along a guy she hardly knows and you're more than okay if she starts sleeping with him? In fact you're hoping that she does? I don't know if that makes you the worst or the best parent ever, Eric."

"Sookie, I'm not her parent. I'm her Maker."

Sookie laughed.

"Still, you're probably like the best Maker ever right?"

She felt a shift in his mood. He had been playful but now his grief overtook everything else. She knew he was thinking about Godric.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up from her suitcase.

"It's not your fault."

"That doesn't mean I can't feel for you. I'm compassionate remember?" She walked over to him and took his huge hand in her little one. "I know you don't want to talk about him, whether because it hurts too much or because of the whole 'vampires not sharing things' but sometimes talking about it can help. I was talking with Tara about Gran and I thought it would hurt too much but it felt good, to talk about her and all the things we missed." Sookie suddenly realized she was comparing their situations when they were of course still completely different. "Not that Godric's dead or going to die. I mean that's why we're going. To make sure nothing happens to him."

He pressed calm and reassurance into the Bond.

"It's okay, Sookie." He lifted her onto the bed to lie against him. She nestled closer and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care that they both had things they needed to be doing. Right now she just wanted to be there for him, close to him. She wasn't expecting him to actually say anything so she was rather startled when he said, "I think he would like you."

"Godric?" she asked. Eric nodded.

"He'd find it hilarious that I'd fallen for a human."

 _Fallen for a human_.

Eric did not believe in the 'L' word and didn't even like to admit he had emotions at all. Therefore this was probably the closest thing she would ever get to hearing him say he loved her. Not that this bothered her. Actions spoke louder than words, right? Still hearing him say he'd fallen for her made her insides feel all warm and mushy.

Keep it together, Stackhouse. Don't make a big deal out of it otherwise he'll probably go all male on you and leave.

Though he obviously could feel how giddy she was.

"I'm not just a human though, Eric."

"Human or fae. Just the fact that I show preference toward you at all." Eric thought for a second in concern. "He might even be a bit angry with me for it."

"Why? Would he think…you're too good for me?"

Sookie often had this fear herself. Here she was this little uneducated waitress from Nowhere, LA. Sure she was a telepath but Eric was a 1,000-year-old vampire Viking sex god, who was probably worth millions and could have any woman he wanted, and probably had, and he chose to be with Sookie. Chose to care about Sookie. It was quiet an ego boost at times but it also made her rather paranoid.

"No. It would be nothing to do with you really. He's the one who taught me that a vampire must dominate their emotions."

Despite this fact, Eric couldn't really see Godric being disappointed in him for having feelings for Sookie. Even at his most bloodthirsty times, Godric had always had a weird sense of admiration for the human race. He was fascinated with how creatures so powerless could accomplish so much. How they could adapt.

"So it's his fault for all your posturing and emotional withholding crap, huh?" She laughed at the look he gave her. "I'm just kidding. I love you just the way you are." Again she couldn't help the fit of giggles as he glared at her for using that word. He could pretend all he liked that it bothered him, and even though it did, she could also feel his little bit of wonder, amazement, and something else she really couldn't put a finger on, when she used that word. "And I really can't wait to meet Godric."

…

"So what exactly do you do all day…er…I mean night, down here?"

Jason knew he wasn't very smart. Almost everybody told him so, even his own grandmother on occasion. But this had to be a whole new level of stupid. Sneaking into a church after midnight to talk to a vampire. Hell even said vampire had said not to do this. But again Jason couldn't sleep because his day had hit a whole new level of crap.

Okay, so he was living in a mansion with the Newlins now, who were pretty cool, but this seemed to open up a whole new set of problems for him. Like the fact that Luke and the others were still being dicks to him because Steve Newlin had singled him out like that. It really wasn't Jason's fault that he was so much better than all those other guys.

Then there was the other thing. The Newlins were both really friendly and treated Jason like he was special. He hadn't felt so appreciated since he was the Bon Temps High quarterback. Thing was they were kind of too friendly.

That was another reason Jason couldn't sleep.

He knew that sleeping with a married woman was a bad thing but sleeping with a preacher's wife would be a whole new level of sin. It wasn't like it was really his fault. She's the one who had come into the bathroom and everything. Was he just supposed to get up out of the tub? That probably would have made it worse. It wasn't technically even sex. Sarah had been the one doing all the touching. He'd just have to stay away from her from now on. Except for the fact that he was now living under the same roof as her and her husband.

So it wasn't unreasonable that Jason couldn't sleep and that he felt the need to go for a walk to clear his head. Clear his head. Something he never had to do before coming to the Light of Day Institute.

And Jason really did need somebody to talk to. Not about what had happened, because God knew he would not be telling anybody about the fact that Reverend Steve Newlin's wife had given him a hand job in the bath. He just wanted to talk to someone in general.

So when he found that he had walked the three miles from the Newlin's house to the church, he thought about that little vampire in the basement. About how his life could be worse. He could be in a cage. Even though Godric had told him not to come back, Jason figured the little guy had no one to talk to either and would probably not mind the company.

"I think," Godric answered.

He had not minded seeing Jason Stackhouse again in the slightest. Though Jason was simple, out of all the humans Godric had met since turning himself over to the Fellowship of the Sun, Jason Stackhouse was the most human. Much more reasonable to talk to than that Steve Newlin.

"Oh." Jason would probably go crazy if he was locked up with nothing to do but think. But Godric seemed pretty smart and smart people liked to think, Jason guessed. "Are you thinking about how you can escape?"

Godric shook his head.

"No. As I told you last night I believe this is where I belong."

From the tone in the vampire's voice Jason thought that Godric didn't really want to talk anymore about where he was, so Jason decided to change the subject.

"Um…so you're families all dead right?"

Shit.

Was that a bad question to ask? What if the little dude had killed his family?

"Many centuries ago. I did not see what happened to my parents but one of my brothers and my sister where taken into slavery as well as me."

"Slavery? But you're white."

Godric chuckled.

"The Romans were not particular about who they made serve them."

"Oh." Jason scratched his head mentally. "You mean like Ancient Rome? Is that where you're from?"

"Yes, Ancient Rome. That is where I was taken and where I became vampire." Godric did not like to think about this time in his history or really any of it as it was. "You said you lost your family?"

"Oh, just my parents. Flash flood. That happened a long time ago too but I think about them a lot. Not too much cause it hurts how much I miss them sometimes." Jason's posture slumped down. "My Gran took me and my sister in. She died a few weeks ago."

"I am sorry for your loss."

Jason had to avert his gaze to the floor in front of his crossed legs.

Jason wondered if Godric was like other vampires. Here he was giving comfort to a complete stranger about his dead grandmother. Then Jason remembered that big vamp of Sookie's. How the vampire had been nice to Gran and Sookie and even been pretty decent to Jason and Tara when they were acting like a-holes.

All this thinking made his head hurt, damn it.

Godric could see that Jason Stackhouse was upset and conflicted. Being who he was, Godric did not like to see suffering of any kind if he could prevent it.

"What about your sister? You talked about her while you were praying."

"Sookie…yeah. She's all I got left. She'd hate me if she knew where I really was."

"I'm sure she would not hate you. You are her kin. The only one she has left. She will perhaps be unhappy with you but I'm sure she would forgive you."

Jason shook his head.

"Sookie can be pretty forgiving sometimes but this… Plus she's dating a vampire." Godric's face didn't change but a piece of the puzzle that was Jason Stackhouse clicked into place. "I really don't want to talk about Sookie though, if that's alright."

Godric nodded.

"As you wish."

They lapsed into silence for several minutes. Finally Jason spoke.

"Uh, do you have any family? Like vampire family I mean?"

Godric smiled and again Jason thought it was so fucking sad because it was kind of beautiful.

"I have underlings." Who were probably losing their minds because he had not left any word to where he was going or what he planned to do. They would have of course tried to stop him. As it was Godric was sure that Stan would use the disappearance of his Sheriff as an excuse to start a war between the F.O.T.S and the vampires. "And…there is someone else as well."

Godric could feel that Eric was losing his renowned calm. It was hard for Godric to think about the pain he must be causing his Child. But he knew that Eric would never understand his reasoning. None of his own kind would.

Jason could tell that this was another subject that was bringing the vampire down.

"Hey, I bet you've never played or watched football, huh?"

…

As it was Hoyt wasn't much good company on the flight but than neither was Sookie. She was freaking out because she had never been on an airplane, even a small one like the Anubis Airlines plane. Sookie could tell from Hoyt's thoughts that he was excited about this whole thing because he really liked Jessica. He was also really nervous because this whole thing was a little weird for him. Vampires tended to take over any situation. Plus his mother had not taken the news about him going on a trip with some girl she had never met well.

Eric had been right about this trip losing its shine real quick. Sookie knew she could be somewhat of a trouble magnet but this was really ridiculous. Barely in Dallas for five minutes and she almost gets kidnapped. Thank God there take off had been delayed otherwise her and Hoyt would have been screwed since the kidnapper had a gun.

"What exactly is happening?" Hoyt asked Sookie.

What was happening was that they were in the back of the limo with the would-be kidnapper and Eric was letting Jessica practice her glamouring so they could ask the man some questions.

"It's a kind of hypnosis," Sookie explained to Hoyt.

"That's cool," Hoyt said. Though he also thought it was scary.

"It really is," Jessica said. She hoped after Eric was finished questioning the man he would let Jessica drink from him. She was getting kind of hungry. She was kind of shy about bringing up the whole feeding thing up with Hoyt.

The man's name was Leon and he had been hired by the Fellowship of the Sun, or at least someone who wanted to implicate the church. Leon did not know who exactly had hired him because it had all been done over the phone. He had not known if it was a man or woman he was expecting and of course had been surprised when two humans had stepped off the plane.

"You did very good, Leon," Eric said to the heavyset man. "Now you're going to drive us to the Hotel Carmilla. After that you are going to forget you ever saw us and call the person who hired you and tell them that the plane arrived but no one was on it."

The man looked relieved as he got out of the back and went up front to start the limo.

"We're letting him go? But I wanted to drain him," Jessica said. She suddenly realized what she had just said and in front of Hoyt no less. He looked just as embarrassed as she was. "Uh… I mean…He tried to kidnap Sookie."

"Yes," Eric said nonchalantly but Sookie could feel his boiling anger. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. She pressed calm into their bond. She was fine and knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. "He failed but if he disappears whoever hired him will know that and will try again."

Though the fact that Leon knew exactly where and when to be supported the theory that there was a traitor in Godric's nest.

"You're so smart," Sookie said smiling.

"You didn't already know that about me?"

"Well I never really noticed it much before, but now that that haircut makes you look so homely…" she teased.

"Homely?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Kind of like how that color yellow of your skirt makes you look."

He put his hand on her knee. Jessica made a gagging sound.

"Could you two not do that in front of me? It's disgusting." Her appetite was giving her a bad attitude. Eric would make sure she'd have a True Blood before they even got to their room.

Jessica grumbled a bit more before the scenery outside the window distracted her. She had never been outside Louisiana before. She became miffed again when Eric would not let her stick her head out of the moon roof.

"You never let me have any fun," Jessica growled.

Sookie thought this was bit unfair of the baby vamp since Eric had let her bring along a boy. Said boy was looking out the windows in a bit of a daze.

Hoyt wasn't talking much because he was shy sure, but also because he didn't know what to make of all this. Sookie had looked like she was dying on the road about two nights ago but now she looked fine. They'd almost been kidnapped and here the other three people in the limo were acting like it was no big deal. Hoyt might just be in over his head here.

"This isn't a vacation, Jessica," Eric snapped. "You will not be permitted to leave the hotel room without me." Jessica made a scoffing noise. "That goes for all three of you."

Eric could feel Sookie's annoyance at being ordered around like this but she had almost been kidnapped so she'd follow his lead.

Sookie had guessed right in that the Hotel Carmilla would be fancy. The hotel catered almost exclusively to the vampire population. The décor was very modern and screamed money.

"Whoa, look at the T.V." Hoyt said, as Jessica bounced onto one of the couches in the sitting room, being careful not to spill her True Blood on the white leather of the couch.

"Eric has like three of those at all of his houses. Some of them bigger actually," the redhead said. "This place is pretty awesome though."

Sookie instructed the bellboy where to put each of the pieces of luggage. No doubt her and Eric would take the larger of the two rooms. Hoyt waited until the bellboy left after Eric tipped him before he spoke up.

"There's only two rooms." Jessica became very interested in her newly polished fingernails; Pam had painted them a pretty peach shade for her just the night before. "I mean…I guess I was a last minute guest…"

Seriously.

Eric could almost understand Jessica's bashfulness what with her Christian upbringing and being a virgin at the time of her turning, but this Fortenberry was a grown man. Sookie shot him a look before he could say anything.

"I'm sure we can get a cot sent up, Hoyt," Sookie said.

"I'm okay with sharing," Jessica suddenly said. Sookie was sure that if the vampire could, she would be blushing. "I mean you sleep at night mostly and I sleep during the day."

"Uh…" was all Hoyt could manage.

Jessica got up and grabbed his hand dragging him toward the smaller of the two rooms.

"We can check it out. If you're uncomfortable we can call for the cot."

She slammed the door shut behind them. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. Only a two-room suite, Eric? Again. Best or worst parent. No clue." She walked over to get a better look at the item that had been on the coffee table when they had come in. She tilted her head and Eric could feel her confusion and amusement. "Why would a vampire centric hotel have fruit baskets in the room?"

"It's not from the hotel," Eric said as he walked into the room he would be sharing with Sookie.

He already knew who the basket was from. He shrugged out of his jacket and put it on a nearby chair as Sookie came to stand at the door holding the white card that had come with the fruit basket.

"Who's Esme?"

Eric sat down on the edge of the bed.

"A nest mate of Godric's."

"She sent us a fruit basket?" That seemed weird for a vampire. "Or really me. Although it's addressed to 'Northman's Telepath'."

"She doesn't know your name."

"Still, that seems very thoughtful for a vampire. Wouldn't she just consider me a piece of your property?"

"Yes, well Esme's a bit…different. She enjoys the company of humans."

Pam had been right in calling her a little human lover. Not that Esme shunned her own kind. She was just fascinated by humanity, even more so than Godric. Unlike most others of her race, she did not see humans as insects. She believed that humans could be on equal footing with vampires, not in strength or experience of course, but that they could all coexist. Eric chalked this up to the little French maiden's age; Esme was barely three hundred years. Then there was the unusual circumstances of her hard life up until she met Godric and Eric.

"She also has a thing about food," Eric said. "She's French."

"Well it was nice of her. She'll be there tomorrow night?" He nodded. "I'll thank her then."

Speak of the devil. Eric's cell phone rang and Sookie got it for him from his jacket pocket. After she handed it to him she went to their luggage and started putting clothes in the drawers and in the closet. Sookie obviously didn't like living out of a suitcase, even for a small amount of time.

"Northman," Eric answered, though he knew who it was.

"Fils de pute." It was never a good sign when she was cussing in her native tongue.

"Good evening to you too, Esme."

Sookie straightened a bit at hearing Eric. She knew it couldn't be Pam on the phone because of the ring tone but now hearing who he was talking to, her curiosity peaked ten fold. Eric wasn't exactly happy, but he was mellow now.

"I know Godric had a hard time teaching you any manners but something must have stuck, Eric. You should have landed over three hours ago. What the fuck? You don't pick up a phone?"

Wherever she was she was pacing. Most likely somewhere in the nest. He couldn't be sure someone wasn't listening in on the call.

"Our flight was delayed a bit and then there was some trouble when we landed. It seems you were right."

"Well, seeing as I'm always right about everything you're going to have to narrow it down, darling."

"We'll talk about it when I see you tomorrow night." He could just picture Esme starring daggers at her phone.

"Fine," she huffed. "Did you get the fruit basket?"

Sookie had finished unpacking the clothes and moved to put away their things in the bathroom. Eric could feel her gushing over the little complimentary shampoos and soaps and the bathrobes and had to smile.

"Yes. Sookie says that was very thoughtful of you."

"Sookie? That's her name?" Esme paused for a moment and Eric could hear the vampire's human teeth clicking in thought. "I like it. And apparently she has better manners than you, hmm? What's she like?"

"She's telepathic and agreed to help us find Godric. You'll meet her tomorrow."

Esme groused.

"Oh come on, Northman! Throw me a bone. You're obviously sleeping with her right?" She paused. "Didn't you have a psychic one time too?"

"You'll meet her tomorrow, Esme."

"What? I know you're discreet about most of your conquests but this is me, Eric." Again she stopped in thought. "You don't actually like the little telepath do you?" Esme began laughing that annoying holier-than-thou laugh of hers.

Sookie came out of the bathroom and looked over at Eric. Something about the conversation he was having made him disgruntled. She walked over and climbed up onto the bed and rested on her knees beside Eric.

"Oh my God," Esme talked through her laughter. "The mighty Viking has a thing for a human doesn't he? You hypocrite! After all the shit you used to give me. Godric will have a field day with this."

Sookie could feel the shift in Eric's mood. He was back to brooding. She crawled on her knees and situated herself behind Eric. She began to rub at his shoulders and back through his tank top. There was no change in his posture, but Sookie could sense that her actions were welcome.

"How was he the last time you spoke with him?" Eric asked.

Esme sighed. They had already talked about this briefly once before.

"Happy really. Which is weird you know, seeing as how he's been all mopey for the last thirty years or so. Though you wouldn't really know since you haven't talked face to face with him in almost a century."

Sookie almost stopped the movement of her hands as she felt the guilt slamming through her bond with Eric. Fruit basket or no fruit basket, that Esme was going to have to do a lot to endure herself to Sookie for whatever the hell she must've just said to make Eric feel like this.

"Shit, Eric." Esme backpedaled, guessing how her statement must affect the Viking Sheriff. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I can't be held responsible for the things that come out of my mouth. Godric is always saying how you're his greatest accomplishment and he's so proud of you, being such a great Sheriff in your own right. He knows better than everyone how busy you must be and –."

"Esme, shut up." If he let her go, she would ramble until dawn. "It's fine."

Though Sookie knew it was anything but.

"Oh yes. Fine." Esme's voice dropped back down an octave. "I really wish you had agreed to stay here though. Isabel's ordered everybody else to go to ground. There's no humans around or anything. I'm bored out of my mind. Stan's been off wherever the hell he is for about a week, which is the only small mercy."

Eric was only half listening as Sookie's hands had traveled up to comb through his hair. Sookie smiled, sensing that he liked that. She pressed herself closer against his back and began to massage his scalp firmly. Eric closed his eyes in pleasure and he must have made a noise because Esme stopped her prattling.

"Eric are you even listening?"

"No."

He was not just being a smartass. Sookie was placing kisses on the back of his neck and her hands left his head to travel under his shirt to skim along the cool skin of his back and sides.

"Funny," Esme said. "But I'm stuck with nobody but Isabel and that stupid human of hers. You know I give most humans more than a chance but this guy is just so boring!"

Eric almost made a growl of protest when Sookie took her hands out from under his shirt and moved away. He stopped himself though when she crawled back into his line of sight.

Sookie quickly removed the sweater she had on over the white camisole and smirked at how Eric's eyes darkened at seeing the newly exposed flesh of her arms and cleavage. He made to grab her with his free hand but she slapped it away, instead pushing him onto his back and straddling his thighs between her own.

Esme really needed to shut the hell up.

"I swear he must have told me what he does for living half a dozen times but I cannot for the unlife of me remember. When he starts to talk it's like I can feel the pull of the sun and I need to die."

Sookie shoved his shirt up and began to kiss and lick from his navel up toward his chest. Eric groaned when she bit at his nipple.

Esme stopped mid rant and listened, finally picking up on what must have been happening at the other end of the call.

"Seriously, Northman? I know you're a giant manwhore with no decency, but really?"

Sookie sat up and flicked open the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. She reached in to palm his already hardened cock; like with pajamas, Eric did not see the need to own any underwear.

"Esme," he hissed into the phone. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Viking don't you dare—!"

He hung up on her and threw the phone away and chucked his shirt after it. Sookie pumped her warm hand up and down his shaft a couple of times and chuckled as he grunted.

"Fffuck, Sookie!"

"That is the plan."

He growled low when she removed her hand and got off him, but calmed a bit when he saw she was doing so to pull off his jeans. He sat up and reached for her, wanting to pull her back up on the bed and help her discard of her own clothing. She slapped his hand away again.

"I happen to like this outfit," she stated as she unzipped her skirt. "The way you're wound up it probably won't survive any help from you."

She let the yellow cloth pool at her feet. Stepping out of it, she pulled her camisole off. Thank goodness for built in bras. She stood there in nothing but her lacy white boy shorts and was not a bit cold. Not with the way Eric was looking at her. Her nipples pebbled and she felt herself get even wetter from just his eyes grazing over her body.

"Sookie," he purred.

She quickly discarded the undergarment and climbed back onto the bed.

They devoured each other's mouths. Sookie clutched at his upper arms while his hands seemed to be everywhere on her. He moved them further up the bed and rolled them so she was lying on her back.

They eventually had to break off the kissing because she needed to breath, but Eric continued to trail his lips down her neck and over her collarbone. Sookie whimpered then groaned as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples and began to suck it raw. After he showed as much attention to her other one he continued to trail his lips and tongue down her body.

"Eric." She tugged at his hair. "I want you inside me."

"Patience, lover. I want to taste you."

She knew he didn't mean her blood.

Sookie bit her lip as he spread her legs wider apart and settled his head between them. He licked her from cleft to clit, his strokes strong and lazy. The sounds that came from Sookie were almost as delicious as the honey weeping from her cunt.

Sookie's hand returned to his head and her hips began to move in a slow rhythm. Eric moved to bring just the lightest pressure against her clit. Sookie tugged at his hair and he increased the pressure.

As he pushed two fingers inside her, Sookie's moans became deeper and louder. Thank God for double soundproofing. Eric pumped his fingers slowly while he increased the speed of his tongue on her clit. He could see she had her eyes clamped shut and her other hand was scraping at the bedclothes. When his fingers felt the tiniest contraction, he curled them and knew he had found the right spot when she muttered an "oh god". With his human teeth he gently bit her clit. Sookie's body quaked as her walls began to contract in earnest and stars burst from behind her eyes. The sound from her mouth was not in any known language.

Eric's fingers and tongue continued to move slowly as she came down from her high. Though she was more than satisfied he apparently was not and made her cum two more times before he detached himself from between her thighs.

Sookie was still basking and trembling that she didn't even really register Eric moving to lay beside her. Only when she felt him move her onto her side did she open her eyes. He was on his side as well and was smiling at her. He had hitched her leg high up on his hip.

Before he could say anything she reached her hand up to stroke his hair and over his neck and kissed him as hard as she could. Her breathing was still rapid so she could not hold the kiss for long. She kept her face close to his though and nuzzled her cheek and nose along his jaw.

"Stackarn."

He rubbed slow circles over her lower back. She could feel his hardness pressed against her but he made no move to enter her. She stroked her hand along his shoulder and down his back until it reached his ass. She squeezed the firm muscles.

"Eric," was all she could really manage to say.

"We'll go slow, hmm?"

She sighed as he hitched her leg up higher and leisurely entered her inch by inch. They ground against each other and Sookie kept her grip on that perfect ass. As their rocking picked up speed Eric rolled her back onto her backside and began to thrust into her and she met each one.

When his fangs ran down she arched her neck for him. As his fangs slid into the soft flesh of her neck she squeezed her eyes shut and saw bright spots of light once again as she reached completion. Eric sipped at her neck and thrust into her a couple more times before he met his own climax.

Afterward, when he healed and closed the wound and held her close for their usual post-coital cuddle, she asked, "Feel better?"

His laughter rumbled in his chest.

"A bit. But I think we may need to repeat the process a few more times before I'm back to top form."

…

Finally Eric decided he should answer one of the million calls and texts that Pam was sending to his phone and allowed Sookie time to catch her breath. Sookie slipped on a nightgown and robe and went in search of sustenance. She decided that it wouldn't do to waste a perfectly good fruit basket out of spite.

Jessica was sitting on one of the couches when Sookie opened the door. The young vampire was in a pink flannel p.j. set and one of the hotels robes, apparently channel surfing. Jessica smiled when she saw Sookie. Sookie shut the bedroom door behind her.

She joined the redhead on the couch and reached over to pluck an orange from the fruit basket.

"Hoyt's asleep. We were going to watch a movie but we stayed up talking. He's not really used to vampire hours," Jessica said. "He snores. Drools a little too."

"You were watching him sleep?" Sookie asked. She stabbed at the orange skin with her thumbnail and began to peel it.

"I was talking and I didn't realize he was asleep until he started to snore." Jessica crinkled her nose. "Is that bad that he fell asleep while I was talking?"

"I'm sure he was just exhausted. Like you said he's not used to vamp hours. It's close to 4 am ain't it?"

Sookie took a bite of the orange and sighed at the taste of it.

"I ordered something from the menu. You think Eric'll mind?"

"Oh no. I'm sure he won't mind." Sookie must have looked a bit confused because Jessica explained.

"I didn't really bring up the whole…drinking thing with Hoyt. I mean I kind of just met him."

Jessica bit her lip and glanced sideways at Sookie. Sookie was pretty sure what the two had talked about and really hoped Jessica would keep it to herself.

"Hey, Sookie…?"

Great.

"I really like Hoyt and everything. And I know he really likes me. But he's like the first boy I've ever kissed. At least with tongue."

Oh God please make her shut up, Sookie thought.

"Obviously I'm a virgin, which Hoyt is too—."

"Jessica!" Sookie knew as much from accidently reading Hoyt's thoughts every once in awhile but she didn't need to hear it out loud. "Maybe you should talk to Pam about this. You're a vampire so it's kind of different for you, you know?"

"It is? But I can't talk to Pam. She'll make fun of me until the end of time." This was a fact.

Jessica looked like she was going to continue on but there was a knock on the door and Sookie hopped up to answer it.

"Thank God," she said under her breath.

She opened the door to see a young dark haired man in a black bellboy's uniform. The bellboy gave Sookie the once over before he spoke.

"Female, O-."

A short, pale girl with white blond hair in a pixie cut stepped into the room. Though Jessica was straight she'd gotten used to drinking mostly from females, one because she often shared a meal with Pam, and two because the female fang bangers at the bar usually smelled less offensive than the males.

"That's for me!" Jessica said jumping up from the couch.

She grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her off down the hall to her hotel room. Sookie hoped Hoyt could sleep through anything. Or maybe he wouldn't really care?

 _That's what it means to order off the menu? How old was that girl? She looked like she was still in high school_.

"She's 21," the bellboy said.

Sookie's head snapped up to look at him.

 _That was weird. Like he could read my mind_.

_Cause I could read your mind. Shit, Barry. Just act like it's a coincidence._

Barry gave her his own version of the 'Crazy Sookie' grin.

Holy shit!

"But it's not a coincidence, Barry."

The guy's smile fell and his mouth opened as if he were about to say something. Instead he bolted off down the hall.

"Shoot!" Sookie looked over her shoulder at the door to the room she was sharing with Eric.

She knew Eric would not be happy if she left but well…

"Barry, wait!"

She took off after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French  
> Fils de pute= Son of a bitch
> 
> Swedish  
> Stackarn= poor thing


	22. Not As Brave As You Were At The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Mumford & Sons song Little Lion Man.

 

"Barry, wait up!"

_Barry, stop._

_Shit! Shit, she's following me. What is she?_

Sookie got in front of him.

"I'm just like you, duh. And I'm so happy to make your acquaintance." She stuck her hand out. "Sookie Stackhouse."

Barry pushed past her.

"I gotta go."

"Wait. We need to talk about this! Swap stories or something."

"No we don't. And keep your voice down. We're in a hotel full of vampires, lady."

 _You ever hear any vampire thoughts_?

That stopped Barry cold. He turned back around.

"Don't freaking say that out loud!"

"Uh, I didn't." The guy obviously wasn't very good if he couldn't tell thoughts from spoken words. "What about glamour? They can't glamour me. Can they glamour you?"

_No but I can fake it. What the hell is wrong with her? Does she have a fucking death wish talking like this?_

"My problem is that I've never met another…person like me. Aren't you kind of curious about all this? Excited?"

Barry stalked back over to her.

"Look, I don't know what hole in the ground town you're from or what candyass vampires you're hanging out with but this is Dallas. The vampires here are scary as shit and would suck us dry if they knew what we were."

"First off, don't use that tone with me, Mister. And second, the vampires I hang out with are pretty serious too. And vampires can do a lot worse than drain us. That's why we need to talk. We can help each other."

She thought she'd be better able to help him than he would her.

 _Oh shit_!

Barry was starring off over her shoulder, looking like he might wet himself. Sookie knew without even having to turn around. Eric was at the other end of the hall.

 _Great. He couldn't give me one more minute_.

Barry started to back away from Sookie quickly.

"Just stay away from me. Don't tell anyone about me," he said before he took off.

Sookie turned around slowly. She knew that Eric was not happy but of course he didn't show it. She walked toward him and before he could say anything she started talking.

"I know okay. I shouldn't have left the room. But I have a very good excuse."

This seemed to piss him off even more.

"I'm waiting," he said.

"I think you should keep waiting until we get back in our double sound-proofed hotel room."

Sookie sat on the bed. She kind of wanted to lay down and curl up under the covers. All the days' and nights' events were finally catching up with her.

Sookie knew that Eric was trying to keep his anger in check but his patience was wearing thin.

"That bellboy, Barry. He's a telepath."

Barry had told her not to tell anybody but she couldn't keep this from Eric. He could probably help Barry like he helped her. Though she doubted Eric would really want to.

"A telepath." Eric was skeptical.

"It's true," Sookie said.

Her delight about this radiated through the Bond.

"And you just told him what you were?"

"I couldn't really help it. We were in each other's heads before we knew it. He's not very good." Sookie tried to shoo away Eric's concern. "It's not like he's going to tell anybody. He's scared of me. Scared of himself too, I think. Can't you see how big this is for me?" She smiled and practically bounced on the bed. "I've never met another telepath before!"

Eric would always be glad to see Sookie happy about anything, especially when it always made her smile like that, but her enthusiasm about this was clouding her judgment.

"I know you're excited about this but you can't just take off like that. You put yourself in danger and probably this…"

"Barry," she supplied.

"This Barry, as well."

"I know. And I won't do something like that again." This was probably a lie. She was a trouble magnet after all. "But I can't just ignore this. You're the one who said I have a compassionate nature. Barry's scared and all alone. I have to help him."

"He doesn't seem to want your help."

"Well it might help if I talk to him without a giant Viking vampire standing there."

Sookie was delusional if she thought he would let her go anywhere in this hotel alone. Though this Barry looked harmless enough, even the most docile of humans could become aggressive in the face of fear.

Sookie sensed Eric's certainty about not letting her be alone with anyone, even Barry, but she knew she wouldn't have a chance in hell of talking reasonably with the fellow telepath if Eric was there.

"I can talk to him during when the sun's up," Sookie said. "All the vampires will be dead for the day, so they can't hear us. And there'll be plenty of people around nearby, I'm sure. But I don't think he'll do anything."

"Sookie…"

"I'm doing this whether you get behind me or not and there's really not anything you can do to stop me once you die for the day. I'd feel better about it though if I had your blessing."

He growled but finally muttered, "Fine."

She could feel his frustration at her but he was also a proud of her for standing up for herself. And then of course like almost always, he was turned on.

Sookie was exhausted but she could never really say no to him.

"How close is it to dawn?" she asked.

"Too close," he grumbled.

Even if it wasn't, he knew how tired she was and wouldn't have pressed her. The coming night would perhaps be an ordeal.

He turned off the light and undressed before climbing into the bed and pulled her to him so that her head rested against his bare chest. Sookie sighed and their bond sang with the contentment of her coming rest.

"Thank you, Eric," she said, her voice already clouding with sleep.

"It seems I cannot say no to you."

She yawned before she could speak again.

"I was just thinking the same exact thing."

…

"Are you sure Mr. Northman said this was alright?" Hoyt asked as Sookie and him got into the elevator.

She had slept until mid-afternoon and found that Hoyt had already been up for hours and was taking advantage of the large plasma T.V. She felt bad about him being cooped up in the room all day, so after she showered and dressed, she asked him whether he wanted to go downstairs.

"It's fine, Hoyt," she assured him. She knew there was no way she could talk to Barry with Hoyt nearby. "I'm just going to look around a bit. There's a gift shop. Maybe you could pick something up for your mom? I bet she'd like that."

She could tell from his thoughts that he would rather pick something up for Jessica. Then she immediately reinforced her shields because she did not want to hear where his thoughts led to after that.

Was there something in the air at this hotel or was it being around vampires?

Sookie had to ask someone at the front desk where she could find Barry. Before the woman even answered aloud she knew that he was in one of the private dining rooms setting up for an event later in the evening.

When Barry saw her, his posture became stiff and his thoughts hostel.

"Oh God. Why can't you just leave me alone?" There were other employees scattered throughout the large room so he whispered.

"Because I've never met another telepath." She kept her own voice low. "Have you?"

"No. And don't use that word."

"It's what we are." He did not look happy about this fact. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Barry."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't do anything normal people do. If I'm not around vampires I can barely think straight. Sometimes I think I'm just crazy."

Sookie knew how he felt. Up until a few weeks ago she felt the same shame and fear as him.

She stepped closer to him and tried to put a reassuring hand on his arm but he flinched away.

"I know how you feel. I used to feel the same way. Like I had a disability."

"More like a curse," he grumbled.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be like that. Since I met my boyfriend—."

He cut her off.

"You're obviously stupid enough to be happy about letting some vampire get their fangs into you. Good luck with that but leave me the hell alone."

That was really rude but Sookie knew he was being this way because he was so afraid.

"Barry…"

He took off and she tried to follow, ignoring the eyes of his fellow employees. He ducked through a door which she was sure led to a kitchen and it had an 'employees only' sign hanging on it.

If he didn't want her help there was really nothing more she could do. Maybe he'd change his mind about talking to her. She'd let him cool off and try again later if there was time.

She found Hoyt in the lobby with a bag with the label of the hotel on it and holding a large Styrofoam cup.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Fine." She smiled, though she didn't really feel like doing so. "Whatcha got there?" She nodded toward the bag.

"Oh." He looked a bit embarrassed. "They had…these blood scented candles."

Sookie really didn't need to know why he bought them.

"They have a juice bar too," he said holding up his cup. "That's kind of weird for a vampire hotel, don't you think?"

Sookie laughed.

"What do they have like blood smoothies on the menu."

"Yeah, actually," he said straight-faced. "They got normal ones too. This ones raspberry."

Sookie had skipped breakfast…brunch…whatever… in her hurry to find Barry, so she went and got herself a piña colada flavored smoothie. Hoyt went back up to the room after she assured him she would be up soon and that she'd be fine.

Sookie took a seat on one of the comfortable couches in the lobby and people watched. She kind of wanted to go and enjoy her smoothie on one of the outdoor terraces, but she had promised Eric she would not leave the building and she hoped that Barry might come back out into the common areas.

She knew the hotel had an indoor and outdoor pool and hoped that if there were no set plans for tomorrow she might be able to convince Eric to let her spend the day outside lounging. Her tan needed a touch up.

After some time and no further sign of Barry, Sookie returned to the room. Hoyt was asleep on one of the white couches in the living area and Sookie considered that napping wouldn't be such a bad idea. Her and Eric weren't expected at Godric's nest until 11 that night and it wouldn't do to let herself feel run down.

In the dark she changed into a nightgown and climbed under the covers. She startled a bit when she noticed that Eric's eyes were open. She hadn't realized it was so late. The shutter was still down over the window though.

"You're up," she said.

"And you're upset. What happened?"

He pulled her closer to his side and she laid her head on his chest.

"Barry's kind of an asshole. But I can't really blame him. I know what it's like to feel that scared and all alone. But he wouldn't even listen. I didn't even get to the part about how he could make money off his telepathy."

Eric grinned.

"Since when did you become so mercantile?"

"What? No…I'm not. It's just, you should know more than anybody how wealth can be an incentive for stuff."

She was feeling gloomy about the whole thing, but more so now that she thought Eric might think she was turning into a money-grubbing twit. Eric knew this was far from true.

"Cheer up or I'll buy you the biggest diamond you've ever seen. Hell, the biggest diamond Pam's ever seen, and she has seen a lot of large rocks in her life."

Sookie's reaction to that alone proved how much she was not swayed by greed.

"Don't you dare." She sighed and he rubbed his cool hand up and down her back. "I just feel…I know what it's like to be him. Not as bad as he has it. He really is horrible at it. I don't think he has a clue about shielding himself." She shifted so that she could see his eyes in the dark. "If I hadn't met you I'd still be deluding myself that I could be happy spending the rest of my life alone just slinging beers at Merlotte's."

"I didn't do anything. You must have always known you were too good for that. That you deserved more."

She had let herself think that, not often, but she wouldn't allow herself to try to change it. She deluded herself into thinking she was happy the way things were when in truth she was just too afraid.

Her thoughts were bringing them both down. It wouldn't do. They had enough to deal with as it was.

"If that telepath cannot admit what he is then there is no chance of you or anyone else being able to help him." This did not improve her mood. "You can't fix everything, Sookie."

"Neither can you," she groused. "If I want to be like Grumpy Bear you should go ahead and let me."

"What about a bear?"

"It's a Care Bear ref—. You know what, never mind. Let me be gloomy if I want. And no diamonds."

He could already feel her bad mood leveling off. She laid her head down on his shoulder and let her fingers comb over his chest. His hand kept making cool circles up and down her back. She closed her eyes, letting her worries melt away with his touch. She couldn't really say she was surprised when a few moments later his other hand snaked up under her nightgown to caress along her inner thigh.

"Eric…" she sighed his name. Her body was already responding as he moved his hand up higher.

She really should get some rest, what with the big night they had ahead of them. But she'd probably sleep better after.

By the time his hand finally made contact with her slit she was already more than wet but she let those skillful fingers of his make that delicious friction. Before he could penetrate her however she pushed his hand away and rolled on top of him. She leaned her head forward so she could suck and bite his lips, while she shifted her lower body so his erection was pressed against her entrance. She broke the kiss and leaned back. They never broke eye contact as she lifted and lowered herself onto his shaft. He grunted and she moaned a breathy 'yes'.

This time was frenzied with no real pattern to the rhythm he let her set. His hands gripped her hips as she rocked and lifted and squeezed pleasure out of him in her quest to find her own.

They would never get sick of this. Their need for each other. How it was desperate and all consuming, but at the same time brought them both a certain level of peace.

"Feel better?" he asked after, when she was using his expansive chest as a cold pillow.

"Do you think we have too much sex?" she asked, instead of answering.

He laughed.

"Lover, there's no such thing as too much sex."

"I'm serious, Eric."

"So am I."

She rolled off him.

"I mean it. Sometimes it's all I can think about. You're all I can think about. Everything else just falls by the wayside."

"And this is a bad thing?" He was grinning at her.

"It can't be normal."

Eric could feel how this genuinely disturbed her. He leaned over and took her face in his hands.

"This is not normal. I have never known a hunger like this before. And I don't just mean for your blood. If I had my way we would never leave this or any other bed. I have never abhorred the pull of the sun more because it means that I must leave you, even if it is for the short time in dying for the day. Any time I cannot see you, touch you, talk to you, hear your voice, is too long for me. I hate that you are even more limited by the fact that you are human."

These words should not be comforting her, but that timbre to his voice. And on some level his declaration did scare her. But more than any fear she had, his words made her insides flutter and she felt she could cry for joy.

"I could let everything else fade away. I could almost let myself forget what I owe others as a vampire and as a Sheriff. Sookie, the way I feel about you unsettles me but I cannot give you up."

"You won't have to." Her voice took on a desperate tone and she stroked her own hand along his cheek. "I love you. It's probably just that neither of us are used to this. Forget I said anything." She wrapped herself around him as much as her small frame could, in a tight hug. She nuzzled her face against his neck.

"Just forget I said anything," she repeated. "I'm just sleep deprived is all."

…

"Aren't you guys leaving yet?" Jessica asked, sticking her head out of the door of her hotel room to stare at Eric as he sat on the couch.

Her impatience and giddiness irritated him even more than he already was and he slapped his aggression at her through their Bond. She squeaked and quickly closed the door.

Eric was fuming for a number of reasons tonight but the most recent, besides having to feel his progenies lovesickness, was the fact that Sookie had thrown him out of the their room. She had cited that they would never be ready to leave on time if they took a shower together. This was most likely true but it still pissed him off.

When Sookie finally stepped out of the bedroom Eric's anger and annoyance ebbed just the slightest bit, only for a second or two.

"I think you should change," he said.

She got irritated herself at that.

"Okay, one: we don't have time. Thanks for letting me sleep in and everything but really… Two:," her voice softened and she got a bit self-conscience, "…I thought you'd like it." Plus it kind of just screamed Texas looking kind of like one big bandana made into a dress.

"That's the problem."

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe it'll help having you a little distracted. You're wound up so freaking tight right now, it can't be helpful for what we've got to do tonight. Seriously I'd tell you to take a couple of deep breathes but that's not really gonna help you for obvious reasons."

"Let's just go."

He got up and stalked to the door, motioning for her to go first.

…

As they got closer to Godric's nest, Eric got his anger under control somewhat. He was still tense and definitely sullen, but he didn't seem to feel the need to kill something anymore.

Sookie didn't really know what to expect Godric's nest to look like. It was in a gated suburban neighborhood and was very modern looking. There were lights shining through the curtains in the front room so not every room was light tight apparently.

Sookie followed a few steps behind Eric as they made their way up the path toward the door. Before they were even half way there though the door flew open and a female vampire stepped out.

The vampire waited on the doorstep for the two to approach and did not look very happy. Eric gestured for Sookie to stay behind him and this seemed to piss off the other vampire even more.

From what Sookie could see of her, the vampire was about the same height as herself, but she was wearing heels so she was probably shorter than the telepath. The word waif came to mind as Sookie got closer to the doorway. The vampire was wearing a midnight blue dress that Sookie was sure Pam would be approve of. Her dark hair was fastened to her head with a bejeweled clip and Sookie was sure that the stones in it were real sapphires.

As they got closer and came to a stop, the little vampire's face changed from anger to surprise. She titled her head as she looked at Eric and spared Sookie nary a glance.

"Northman...? Did you finally let Pam cut your hair?"

Sookie could hear the hint of a French accent when the female spoke.

Eric smiled and Sookie could feel him relax, not completely just a touch, through their bond.

"Now who's got no manners," he quipped.

The little vampire rolled her eyes.

"You hung up on me, jackass." Ah. So this must be Esme. "Now move aside and let me get a look at your human."

Esme shoved against Eric, but really wouldn't have been able to move him if he hadn't let her.

The two females both got a better look at each other. Esme must have been very young when she was turned. Maybe only a year or two older than Jessica. Her legs reminded Sookie of a bird's and the vampire's arms looked thin enough to be used as kindling for a small fire. The paleness of her skin made the vampire's large almond-colored eyes look almost black.

"Oh my God!" Esme was practically bouncing up and down in her heels. "She's so cute! And her scent…" Esme slapped Eric in the arm. "How the hell did you get so lucky to find her in that backwoods swamp of an Area you lord over?"

Sookie cleared her throat.

"Can you maybe not talk about me like I'm his dog or something. I'm standing right here."

Eric had told her that she really needed to try and control herself, i.e. keep her trap shut, while here. Especially around a certain Stan Davis, who seemed to have a penchant for massacring humans unprovoked. But Esme looked so nonthreatening and she was so laidback with Eric.

Esme's perfectly plucked eyebrows shot up toward her hairline and she shot a side-glance at Eric. Sookie got nervous for a second but Eric seemed amused so maybe it wasn't so bad. Suddenly Esme broke out in laughter and it made her look even younger.

She ushered them into the house, still giggling. The inside of the house looked as modern as the outside. All vampires it seemed knew some pretty good interior decorators or just had naturally good taste it seemed.

"Charmant!" Esme led them further into the house before stopping and turned to talk to Eric. "All those airhead bimbos and boneheaded princesses!"

Eric had been with princesses?

Well okay she knew she was the one who was the virgin before they had met, but she really didn't like to think about his conquests. She couldn't really hold his past against him, but it still gave her a little pang. Eric sensed this and glowered at Esme who just ignored him.

Esme shook her head and clucked her tongue.

"Who'd of known you'd like one that actually talks back…or was that a bit of a fluke?"

"Trust me, it wasn't," Eric said.

Now it was Sookie's turn to glower.

"Seriously, stop talking about me like I'm not here," she said.

This earned another peal of laughter from Esme.

"If I'd known you'd had her around, and you maybe finally loped off that bitch Sophie-Anne's head, I might have considered visiting Louisiana."

Sookie couldn't help liking the vampire because of the effect she was having on Eric. It wasn't that Esme was calming him, he was still wound tighter than a ten-day clock. But he had an affection for the little vampire and though he was frustrated by Esme, he was also comforted by her presence.

"I haven't actually been there that long…Well I mean I've lived in the same town my whole life but I didn't know it was Eric's Area. I've only known him about a month or so."

Sookie felt a bit shy admitting this and could feel that Eric really didn't like her sharing this. Not because it was private but apparently because it set Esme off.

"A month! See this is what I want to know. How you met and everything." She snapped her head up to stare Eric in the eyes. "Only a month and she's had your blood. And a lot of it, it would seem, unless you've had a blood exchange?" Her eyes went wide but Eric shut her down before she could speak again.

"Esme, this isn't a social call," he snarled.

Esme rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Fine. Yes I know. But I have been out of my mind with boredom and worry! But after you and Isabel, and possibly Stan if you're unlucky and he shows his face, strategize, I am getting some freaking girl talk!" She smoothed her dainty hands over her skirt, though there was no need. It was pristine. "Now what was that trouble you were talking about on the phone?"

Eric seemed to initiate a silent conversation with Esme with his eyes. Esme cocked an eyebrow and her lips set in a tense line.

"I knew it," she hissed.

"How many people are in the nest right now? Who's had access for the last few days?"

"It's just been me and Isabel. I told you, she sent everybody else to ground. I suppose the nest could be wired. Neither Stan or Isabel have considered that," she said, disgusted at her nest mates.

"Where exactly is Stan?" Eric asked.

"Search me. Isabel's left him a hundred messages by now. She's been making calls all over. Half of them I bet are to that boorish human of hers. She won't let me keep any of the house staff around but she lets her boyfriend shack up here."

"Hugo is none of you concern, Esme," a heavily accented voice said from further down the hall.

The voice belonged to a dark haired, somewhat tan vampire, who was wearing a white leather dress suit. This apparently was Isabel. She was the most tan vampire Sookie had ever seen and the telepath guessed this was because of Isabel's origin. Going by her accent she was most likely Spanish.

Isabel stopped a few feet from the two other vampires and the human.

"Sheriff Northman." Isabel nodded her head and Eric did the same. "This is the telepath?"

Obviously Sookie was not what Isabel had been expecting.

"Yes. This is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Isabel León."

"Pleased to meet you." Sookie smiled and knew better by now than to offer her hand to the vampire.

Isabel gave her own reserved smile.

"I am sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, Ms. Stackhouse, and for any inconvenience this had made for you."

"Oh, it's not an inconvenience at all. Eric's worried about Godric being missing, like all y'all are. I just hope I can do something to help."

Isabel raised an eyebrow at the young human and then slowly turned her gaze to Eric. Her smile became wider and softer. She turned back to Sookie.

"Eric has practically sung your praises…" He glared at Isabel and she, like Esme, did not seem to be afraid of him when he did so. "…I assure you whatever help you can give will be much appreciated. I'm sorry I was not here to greet you both more promptly. I was trying to get in touch with my colleague."

"Tell me you didn't have any luck," Esme said.

Isabel shot the French vampire a warning look.

"Stan will be here momentarily."

Esme made a noise.

"I weep for you, Sookie dear."

"Esme, if you are going to start trouble with him maybe it would be better if you're not in the room," Isabel stated.

"Like you've got so much patience with him."

"I am his elder. You are not."

Esme crossed her arms.

"Like you even want me in any room, anyways."

Isabel rolled her eyes at the younger vampire.

"Your input would always be welcome, by Godric and me, but you show no inclination for how the Area is run. Politics bore you out of your mind, as you put it."

"Kind of like how I feel when talking to your human."

Isabel's face went taut.

"Alright, that's it. If you can't act like the civilized creature I know you can be, you can just go somewhere else. Feed, maybe go hunting. Make yourself scarce until you can act as Godric would want you to."

Esme went ramrod straight and her face looked like Isabel had slapped her. She turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Like you're one to fucking talk," Esme grumbled, then raised her voice. "You're stupid Hugo better not have erased any of my Top Chefs from the Tivo!"

She turned a corner and was gone.

Isabel shook her head looking after her nest mate.

"I apologize for that."

"I expected her to be a bit worse," Eric said.

"You haven't been here. Trust me, there's been worse. Stan should be here soon. Why don't we go sit."

Twenty minutes later and there was still no sign of this Stan. Eric could no longer stand sitting and was angrily pacing the length of the room. His rage and impatience was making Sookie's foot tap.

Isabel sat in a chair across from Sookie, watching the larger vampire.

"Eric, sit down," Isabel called out to him. "You're making me dizzy."

He ignored her and she decided to do the same. She smiled at Sookie and Sookie tried to muster one of her own; she was worried about Eric.

"So, you are from Louisiana?" Isabel asked. "You reside in Eric's Area?"

Eric didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation, but Sookie was still wary of sharing too much with the other vampire without his okay. Still, she didn't want to seem rude.

"Yes. Just a little town outside of Shreveport. You've probably never heard of it. Nobody has. There's no real reason to go there and every reason to leave." Sookie's smile dropped when she realized how that must have sounded. "Not that I'd want to leave. I mean, all the people I love are there. All my friends and family are there. Eric's nearby."

Isabel's eyes shown a bit brighter at this. Like Esme, she was curious about the little telepath and the Viking.

Isabel was under the assumption that Eric, like Godric, never kept pets. It was obvious to see why a human would be crazy about Eric, but the Norseman seemed to genuinely care about this human. Then again he had brought the girl into the middle of this whole thing. But it was Godric.

Before Isabel could reply or ask another question Eric stopped his pacing and Isabel stood. Sookie decided she might as well too. She turned to the entryway of the room just in time to see a large male vampire enter.

She had thought Eric had been kidding with that whole 'these vampires are like cowboys' quip. But this guy was wearing boots, a shirt that looked at home on a rodeo star, and a black Stetson. No doubt this was Stan Davis.

Stan was tall but not as tall as Eric. He was built though and dangerous looking. Not to mention he seemed pissed.

Stan threw his hat on the coffee table and gave no pleasantries to the three in the room.

"A phone message, Isabel? You left me a phone message telling me you decided to let Northman bring a fucking human in?"

"Maybe I would have discussed this with you if I could find you, Stan!" Isabel said, crossing her arms.

Stan eyed Sookie with a disgusted look on his face.

Sookie knew she should keep quiet…sort of. But the vampire was an ass. No wonder Esme had a hard time keeping her mouth shut around him.

"Maybe you want to show me a little more respect and give me a chance," Sookie said, shooting Stan her own hate filled look.

Stan dropped his fangs and Eric got in his face.

"I think you want to do what she says and show her that respect, seeing as how you've done such a bang up job of trying to find your Sheriff so far, Stan. Put your fangs up before I rip them out."

Stan snarled.

"You have no power here, Sheriff. Why don't you and your little pet run on back to Louisiana?"

Sookie bristled at the way he said pet. Isabel stepped closer to the two male vampires.

"Stan, we've exhausted all other options." She turned to look at Eric. "But he's right. You have no voice here. We invited you as a courtesy. You'd do well to remember your place, Eric."

He was ready to rip flesh from both of Godric's underlings when a throat cleared behind them.

Everyone turned to see Esme standing in the entryway holding a glass filled with some sort of pink colored liquid.

"How's everything going?"

Esme gave a radiant smile. Eric knew she had probably been eavesdropping the whole time. Most likely from the kitchen.

"Lovely to see you back, Stanley," she said in a sardonic tone.

Stan let a low growl out at her but she didn't seemed phased. She walked over to Sookie, who still stood near the couch.

"I thought Sookie might need something to drink. You humans get dehydrated so easily don't you? Especially in this dry heat?" She held the glass out to Sookie. "It's grapefruit juice. You aren't allergic to that are you? You humans have so many allergies, it's hard to keep track sometimes."

"No, I'm not allergic."

Sookie took the glass and though she preferred orange juice, she took a small sip to be polite before setting it on the coffee table. She was grateful to Esme for coming in when she did. The little vampire had obviously known what she was doing coming in right now. The tension, though still palpable, was no longer as menacing.

Eric stepped away from Stan and Isabel and stalked over to stand behind the couch. Sookie and Esme took a seat on it.

After another long moment Eric spoke.

"Are you sure the Fellowship of the Sun is involved?"

He wanted to gauge how much they knew. Or how much they wanted him to know.

Isabel said no at the same time Stan said yes. The two glared at each other and Sookie felt Eric's anger kick up another notch.

"They're the only ones with the resources and the manpower," Stan said.

"But they're amateurs," Isabel replied. "This is Godric we're talking about. 2,000 years old. There's no way."

"Old don't make you smart," Stan said.

"Obviously," Esme snorted.

Stan narrowed his eyes at Esme.

"You want to go, little sister."

"Not anywhere with you, you fucking Marlboro man."

"What we need is a plan," Isabel said, trying to get them back on course.

"I have a plan." Stan grinned and Sookie really didn't want to know what it was. "We do a preemptive strike. Take these fanatics all out at once."

Esme rolled her eyes and Isabel didn't think much better of Stan's so called plan.

"A vampire hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it?" Isabel's voice dripped venom as well as sarcasm. "Fucking brilliant there, Stan."

"Not to mention it would completely fuck up the international political agenda," Esme said. Off Isabel's look. "I know things. I watch that bitch Nan Flanagan just like you."

"Oh fuck the political agenda," Stan spat. "The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

Esme growled and Isabel looked like she might lung at Stan.

"Do not use Godric's disappearance to make your own little power play, you Ranchero poser," Isabel said.

Sookie felt Eric's anger spike a second before he picked up a small vase and through it against the wall. Esme jumped up from her seat and Isabel tensed. Even Stan seemed to be a bit shaken by this.

"Godric has protected you, made you wealthy, and you stand here squabbling like fucking infants."

Sookie stood up and her voice came out shaky.

"Eric…"

Esme peeked over at exactly what he had broken before speaking.

"Perhaps now is the time to bring up the traitor?"

"Not this again," Stan grumbled and Isabel rolled her eyes.

These two obviously did not want to believe there was a traitor in their midst; or it was one of them.

"I was almost kidnapped at the airport," Sookie said.

This got the two senior underlings attention.

"The only people who knew that Sookie and I were going to be here are in this room," Eric said, his voice deadly calm. "Explain how something like this could happen otherwise."

Isabel and Stan slowly sized each other up. Then they both turned their gazes on Esme.

The littlest vampire's fangs clicked down and Sookie suddenly saw that she wasn't just some young girl. She really was a vampire.

"Don't you fucking dare," Esme snarled.

Sookie had had about enough of this, no thanks to the way Eric was feeling.

"If you guys keep arguing I'm gonna start screaming!" The four vampires turned to look at her. "Isabel's right that we need a plan so here's what we're gonna do. I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." Boy did Eric not like this idea going by what he was shooting at her through the Bond. But really what did he expect when he brought her here? "Since Eric glamoured the kidnapper no one knows who I am. I can pretend I want to join and check out all their thoughts."

"During the day none of us can help you," Eric stated the obvious.

"I can take care of myself." Sort of. Plus maybe her glowing hands would make a reappearance, though they sure hadn't popped up to help her with that thing on the road several days ago. She really needed to find that Fairy self-help manual. "Besides, it's a church."

"They tried to kidnap you, Sookie," Esme said.

"Well yeah, but come on. I'm human. And they are Christians…even if they are a little mixed up in the head. I don't think they'd actually hurt me."

"It seems the only way," Isabel said, looking at Eric who had not taken his eyes off Sookie.

"It's a waste of time is what it is," Stan said. Like his plan had been so much better. "I'm not taking any part of this." He picked up his hat and left the room.

"There's no easier way to know for sure if they're involved," Isabel said, still keeping her eyes on Eric.

Sookie reached out and took Eric's hand in hers. Esme and Isabel's eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"It'll only take a little while, Eric. This is why you brought me here right? I'll be in and out."

She let him feel her determination and stubbornness about this.

His eyes were burning with so much emotion but she refused to look away.

"Fine," he finally said. "The decision is made."

"Thank fuck!" Esme clapped her hands. "Now, girl talk."

She stepped over to Sookie and Eric and took the telepath's hand out of the large vampire's.

"You can come too, Isabel, though Hugo's probably waiting for you."

Esme began to pull Sookie out of the room. Eric clicked his fangs down at Esme. She stopped but did not show any fear.

"Oh come on, Eric. You promised. Well okay, you didn't but in my head you did so don't be a jerk and go against my delusions. Besides we have all this food that's just sitting there since all of the staff and donors have left. It's just going to rot and we should really be more concerned with our carbon footprint or whatever the hell it is those hippie donors are always going on about." She shot a look at Sookie. "You're hungry right?" Esme didn't give her a chance to answer, but turned back to talk to Eric. "Besides if I know you, Viking, the girl is going to need to eat to keep her strength up. Seriously, you monster. What must you do to the poor girl on a nightly basis."

Isabel tried to stifle a laugh behind her hand as Sookie's entire face turned about as red as her dress.

"Esme," Eric growled.

"It's fine, Eric," Sookie said, disentangling herself from Esme's grip. "I could…eat."

Esme smiled and practically jumped out of her shoes.

"See!" She pointed at Eric. "Now you can stay here and finalize things with Isabel or just practice your David Boreanaz impression." Esme ushered Sookie towards the hall. "Seriously, I was so upset when Angel got cancelled. I mean it's still good to see the boy on Bones but it's not the same you know."

When the human and vampire were out of earshot, Isabel finally let herself have a small chuckle. She looked over at Eric, smiling.

"So, how goes your vampire/human relationship?"

His response was of course to growl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charmant= Charming


	23. Fail to Recognize The Enemies Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the Ane Johnsson song We Are.

 

The kitchen at Godric's was huge. Like five star restaurant kitchen big. It was all white tiles and stainless steel. There wasn't a table in there, since it was obviously used for food preparation and not eating, but Esme sat Sookie down at the large island on a stool.

Esme was digging through the large industrial sized refrigerator even though she had already laid a small bounty upon the island for Sookie.

The vampire sniffed at a container without even opening it and wrinkled her nose before throwing it over her shoulder where the container landed perfectly in the nearby trash can without Esme having to even look. Sookie thought this was likely due to the vampire's heightened senses, though it could be because Esme seemed to know her way around the kitchen so well. Seriously what was with that?

"Uh, Esme?"

Esme looked up from her search.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Esme stood up straight and closed the fridge.

"Well seeing as how I'm planning on asking you a million personal questions, I don't see why not? Though if you're asking about Eric and me you don't have to worry. We haven't slept together in ages. 140 years at least. It was only a couple of times. What I'm trying to remember is if him and Isabel ever hooked up. That's the term you humans are using right? Hooked up?"

Esme seemed oblivious to the look of shock and embarrassment on Sookie's face because the French vampire just kept talking.

"What's really driving me mad is that I can't remember if Isabel ever 'hooked up' with Eric. I mean she prefers human males, like me, but its Eric, come on." Esme snapped her fingers in recognition. "I think it was last time Eric was here…1950 something. We were in a different nest then of course. We've only been here about twelve years now. I think it was when Izzy was taking up with that Romanian ballerina. Or maybe she was a gymnast. I just remember she was very thin and very bendy apparently. Supposedly her, Eric, and Isabel—."

"Esme!" Sookie shouted while covering her ears. Her face was flaming. "I do not want to hear about that!"

Esme finally looked at Sookie.

"Well you're the one who brought it up."

"I most certainly did not! I asked if I could ask you a question and then you just started spouting off." And Sookie had thought that Jessica was bad.

"Oh," Esme said. "Yes, I tend to do that. I'm what some of my nest mates might call flighty. At least that's the nice way they put it when they know I can hear them." Esme noticed Sookie's still flushed face and how the telepath wouldn't meet her eyes. "I sometimes forget how some of you humans are about sex. Most of the humans that hang around here tend to take a more…open outlook on it."

Sookie still wouldn't meet the vampire's eyes.

"Its just sex, Sookie."

This didn't seem to help. Esme came around the island and pulled out the stool next to Sookie's and sat down. She didn't touch the girl because…well hello vampire. Plus Eric was already acting crazy what with the whole Godric thing and Esme wouldn't put it past him to be a territorial prick if he smelled another vampire on Sookie, even if it was just her.

"Eric gave you his blood, Sookie. You have to know how big a deal that is."

Sookie seems very interested in the steel of the island.

"Yeah…I mean yes. I know."

"Well it's not like you were a virgin before you met Eric, now was it?"

Sookie finally lifted her eyes at that and they were wide. Her face had faded to a rosy pink but at Esme's words, it went scarlet.

Holy. Shit.

Not only was the girl a telepath and smelled like she was dipped in sunshine, she was a virgin before Eric got his hands on her? Who the hell knew that this would be his type? Not to mention she seemed very well mannered.

"You are so too good for him!" Esme said.

Even though her face was flushed once again in embarrassment, Sookie couldn't help laughing again.

"I sometimes feel like it's the other way around," she confessed.

Esme snorted.

"Please, I've only known Eric half my life, which is little more than a century, but even in that time I know what a shit he can be. Trust me, he should be thanking the God he doesn't really believe in that he found you and that you actually put up with him."

They both bent over in laughter and the tension from the previous dialogue disappeared.

"What were you going to ask me?" Esme asked when they finally calmed down.

"Hmmm?"

"You said you wanted to ask me a personal question?"

"Oh." Sookie had to think for a second. "I was going to ask what's the thing with the food?"

"Obviously we have more people living here. There's usually between 4 and 7 vampires living in residence at a time, not to mention any visitors from other Areas or those who have business with Godric. There are almost three times as many humans running around the place, though Godric owns one of the properties across the street where most of the donors stay on downtime. That one has a pool. It's not just donors here though. There's the household staff, the day men, and the security. Isabel's sent them all off so everything's gone to rot."

Esme was less than happy about this.

"That's interesting."

But not what Sookie meant. She wondered how exactly vampires coexisted in such proximity together. Jessica lived with Eric because she was too young to be off on her own and though Pam was over at his house a lot, she hardly ever stayed the day there. Sookie had figured all vampires liked to live alone because of their concerns with privacy. It seemed though that it was different for different vampires.

"I actually meant… Well, why you seem so obsessed with food? For a vampire?"

"Oh, yes. Well I'm French." They shared a bit of a laugh at that. "And then of course…" She stopped talking and looked at Sookie. "What exactly has Eric told you about me?"

Esme didn't sound suspicious, just curious.

"Just that you're one of Godric's nest mates."

Esme rolled her eyes.

"Of course. He'd normally be right not to go running off at the mouth about certain vampires but really. You have his blood! I'm family damn it!"

Sookie's eyes went wide again.

"Are you…? Is Godric your Maker?" Sookie asked.

She had thought Eric and her were past this keeping things from each other crap.

Esme laughed.

"Oh no. That really didn't come out how it sounds. Eric is Godric's only child as far as I know. I mean I am like family, but vampires really don't have family. Or they don't like to use that word. I love that word though. It's the right one I think." Well at least some vampires didn't seem to shy away from certain words. "I'm not exactly like other vampires if you hadn't noticed. I do try but I think it has mostly to do with my… upbringing." Esme's dark eyes got a far away look in them. Her smile dimmed a bit and Sookie wanted to put a steady hand on the vampire but she wasn't sure that would be entirely welcome. Esme blinked a few times and seemed to better compose herself. "Not all of my kind is lucky enough to have a Maker like Godric. Or Eric for that matter. He lets that Pam of his get away with murder and worse."

Sookie had to agree that Pam was very spoiled and Eric didn't seem to see a reason to try to change his child. Jessica might end up just as bad, though Sookie couldn't imagine someone with Jessica's temperament being so.

Esme apparently had much to say on the topic of Makers and Children.

"Most vampires take a fancy to a pretty human and decide they want to turn them, keep them as a pretty bauble, not having the slightest idea of what it means to be a Maker. The Authority doesn't do anything about it until after such unruly children slaughter a handful of humans. And even then its just a slap on the wrist. A paltry fine and banishment from certain kingdoms for a couple of centuries. Though the AVL and the Authority love sticking their noses into things, they do not feel it is their place to come between the bonds of a Maker and a Child. Not unless it threatens their precious political agenda. Godric is as loyal as any vampire once he has sworn fealty, but he can barely hold his tongue on such matters. In his old days he could be as bloodthirsty as any vampire…"

Sookie remembered what Claudine had said in her dream but quickly pushed the thought away and focused on Esme's rant.

"…but he never saw sense in being cruel for cruelties sake. He has always been an advocate of the quick kill."

"Godric must be a very good Maker." That didn't seem to sound right but Sookie couldn't think of the right way to say it. Eric had been right; sometimes words were not adequate. "Eric is very upset about his disappearance. I mean, y'all are."

"Oh yes. Godric is beloved by all those who serve under him. But Eric especially… I never saw a Maker and Child so devoted to each other. That's not saying very much coming from me since I had hardly been around other vampires when I met them, but seeing the two of them together…"

Sookie sat up straighter. She was greedy to have any knowledge about Godric and Eric, or just Eric in general, and Esme seemed more than happy to oblige.

"…there are no words really to describe it. I was only with the two of them for a short while before Eric left. I think I annoyed him, still do really." She seemed proud of this fact. "Then he came back and he had Pam with him."

The way Esme said the other vampire's name showed that she had no real love for Eric's progeny. Sookie thought this odd; she thought that Pam and Esme would get along great.

"Then I decided I wanted to go off on my own for a bit. That didn't exactly work as well as I'd hoped." Off Sookie's curious look. "I don't regret it of course. Any of it…" Again she got that far off look in her eyes. This time Sookie did put her hand over the vampire's. This must have startled Esme but she didn't jump back. She even gave Sookie as sure, if sad, smile as she slowly pulled her hand away.

"Godric had taken a Sheriff's position by then and offered me a place in his nest. Eric had already taken his position under Sophie-Anne, the previous year I think. There was no way in hell I was going to Louisiana to swear fealty to that harpie. But I've never been good on my own and Godric's always been more patient with all my…quirks. I do try. I know Godric is always going on about being responsible for one's actions but I don't think it's unreasonable for me to say that it's not all my fault. I mean I've never met another vampire who wasn't released before their Maker died. That has very far reaching consequences I'm sure."

Sookie made a small noise.

"Your Maker died?" Oh the poor thing. Sookie didn't know exactly what it meant to be 'released', but judging by how Eric felt when Godric was just missing, Esme must have been a real mess over this. "I'm sorry."

Esme made a face.

"Oh please. Godric killing that sadistic asshole was the best thing that could ever have happened to me. I'm just sorry I wasn't actually in the room to see it."

Sookie's mouth was wide enough to catch a flock of birds, let alone a passel of flies.

"Godric killed your Maker?"

"I told you, we're not all lucky enough to have a Maker like Godric. He can't stand seeing someone unnecessarily suffer. And he especially can't stand seeing a vampire abuse the Maker/Child bond. I suspect his Maker might not have been the best but I'm smart enough not to ask him or Eric about it."

"But… I mean…. Didn't Godric get in trouble for it? I thought you all were supposed to not go around killing each other."

"No one really cared or even noticed that my cunt of a Maker was missing. The only reason I did was because it felt like a black hole had opened up in my stomach at the time. I was in a very bad state for several days. Physically. Emotionally it was years. I still feel that had far reaching consequences as I said."

Esme was talking about this like she was telling Sookie about a boring movie she had seen.

Jesus.

"So Godric saved you. You're like Eric's adopted sister?"

Esme smiled.

"Yes, it is a bit like that. It wasn't just Godric who saved me though. It was both of them. I had no idea what it meant to be a vampire. My Maker kept me locked up. Beat me. Godric says that most of my kind do not know such suffering as I have known in my life and that I am fortunate for it because I came through it and am stronger for it. I don't feel it most days. I'd never tasted human blood, at least not from a living breathing one, until I met Godric and Eric. It took me forever it seems to learn how to feed properly. Godric was much more patient with me than Eric."

After seeing how Eric had treated Jessica in those early days, Sookie could believe it.

"Speaking of blood, you've had Eric's."

Esme's voice changed. She wanted to change the topic it seemed and Sookie wouldn't hold it against her. Esme knew that Eric would probably come get his telepath any moment and would most definitely not like the topic Esme was about to bring up.

"Yes." Sookie nodded. "I know it's kind of a big deal."

"Yes, it is. Have you had a blood exchange, Sookie? Has Eric talked to you about that? What happens after that occurs a certain number of times?"

"You mean a Blood Bond?"

Esme did not show any shock that Sookie knew about this.

"Yes. Has he explained what that is exactly."

"Like a vampire engagement." She didn't know the half of it. "I'll be able to feel his emotions, like all the time. It lasts my whole life. I really don't feel comfortable talking about this, Esme."

Sookie looked down at her hands.

"Yes, well I normally wouldn't bring it up with another vampire's human, especially since this vampire would probably stab me repeatedly in the kidney's with something silver if he knew. But I like you, Sookie. And I know Eric can be a little domineering."

Sookie snorted.

A little?

Esme shared a smile and continued.

"He tends to think he knows what's best for everybody and he can be rather conniving." Understatement of the year. "Because of that he tends to keep people in the dark about things. On purpose."

Sookie forgot to be uncomfortable about this. She knew Eric would definitely not want her to hear what Esme was almost certainly about to talk about, but Sookie was sick of secrets and bread crumb damn it.

"Eric lied about the blood bond?"

"No. What he told you was true. But that barely scratches the surface of it. You seem rational for a human so when I'm finished I really hope you don't 'freak out' as you humans might say."

…

Esme had barely finished talking and gotten Sookie a glass of cold water before Eric appeared in the kitchen to collect her. Isabel had someone she wanted them to meet. Esme was not invited and huffed as she started to clean up the kitchen.

Eric led Sookie down a long hallway and shot a sidelong look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

After Esme had dragged Sookie off, he had been occupied with trying to get his own emotions under control that he hadn't been focusing as closely as he might have on Sookie's.

Isabel had tried to have a conversation with him, wanting to let the two females have some alone time, thinking it would be good for Esme to have something else to focus on for a bit.

"Nothing," Sookie said.

She knew he would know she was lying but she really didn't want to get into it right at this moment. She was trying not to freak out, as Esme had put it.

She walked ahead of him but realized she had no idea where in the house they were supposed to be going.

"What did Esme say to you?"

"A lot of things. We talked about you and Godric and how you guys saved her."

This wasn't what he wanted and she knew it. Yes she was being a bit of a brat. She really did not want to have this conversation now. Or ever.

"She told you about how Godric killed her Maker?"

By Odin. She was like the Vampire Whisperer.

Sookie nodded.

"What else?"

He could feel her anxiety creeping across their bond. It was different from the tiny sliver she had felt when she had volunteered to infiltrate the Fellowship. Something else was up.

"We can talk about it later, Eric. I promise. Isabel's waiting."

She waited for him to take the lead again.

…

"Hey Stackhouse, whatcha doing out here?"

Jason slammed the chest freezer door shut, clipping one of his thumbs as he did so. He whirled around to face the door leading back into the Newlin house from the garage. Steve Newlin stood there wearing another Mr. Roger's type sweater; Jason thought the guy actually made them look kind of cool.

Shit.

"Uh…" His thumb hurt like a motherfucker.

Thinking on his feet was not one of Jason's strong suits. If you asked most people they would say thinking period wasn't his strong suit.

"Hungry huh? You did sleep through dinner. Everything in there needs to be thawed though."

"Huh?"

Right. He'd been exhausted what with staying up all night talking to the vampire Steve had locked in the basement of the church.

It was because of Godric that he was in the garage. Though the little dude had said that he wasn't hungry, Jason still felt bad about it.

So this morning he had asked Sarah if he could borrow her car so he could pick up some True Bloods at a local gas station. He hadn't told her this of course. He wasn't that stupid. He could tell that she wanted to go out with him, which would have fucked up the whole thing, but luckily she was teaching a yoga class. Jason didn't really understand why they would have yoga. Wasn't that like Eastern or something? Steve had said it got her out of his hair for a couple hours and kept her from heifering out, so he allowed it.

The hard thing was figuring out where to store the True Bloods during the day. There was a refrigerator in the kitchen of the church but that was too risky. And no way he could keep it in the Newlin's refrigerator in the house. That left the freezer in the garage.

Seriously Stackhouse, you are on fire today.

First he had remembered to pick up some straws since he couldn't get the cage open and now remembering the freezer where the Newlin's kept their spare ribs and other extras frozen; he could just thaw the drinks in the microwave at the church.

Everything was good until now of course.

"Uh…I guess maybe I'm going through a growth spurt?" That was totally possible right?

Probably, since Steve just smiled at him.

"Like you need to get any bigger, Stackhouse. You make the rest of us guys feel inadequate enough as it is." He gave Jason a once over and his smile seemed to widen. "I don't mean to sound like a mother hen or something, but you really should be getting to bed. Big day tomorrow and all." Jason gave him a blank look, which was about par for the course with the blonde boy, bless his heart. "The lock in."

"Oh, yeah."

Sarah had been gushing about it but Jason had taken some of Steve's advice and had gotten into the habit of tuning her out every once in awhile. He though that would help but when he wasn't concentrating on her words he usually found himself staring at her tits or ass, which was definitely not good.

"It's going to be great. We'll have a real treat for everybody. And I'm giving you and Luke a special job to work on tomorrow."

"Oh? Um…okay. I just thought maybe I'd take a quick walk. Clear my head. Promise I'll go right to bed when I get back."

Steve winked at him. Really weird coupled with that smile of his.

"I hear yea. Sometimes you just got to get away. Just don't stay out too late. You know how Sarah can worry. Women huh?"

Jason waited a minute after Steve had left the garage before he went to get the brown paper bag containing the True Bloods out of the freezer.

Damn it. Jason was hoping that with there being the lock in he could get in some extra zees tomorrow afternoon. He wanted to stay up most of tonight since there would be no way to visit Godric tomorrow, what with everybody else being in the church. Again…he wasn't that big an idiot.

…

They were in another room in the nest, sitting on a couch across from another one where Isabel sat with a human male. A one Hugo Aries. The guy was rather good looking. Sookie could see why Isabel might like him. He seemed polite too, smiling when they were introduced. Sookie returned it but Eric of course did not.

"He is Mine," Isabel explained.

"Why exactly is he here?" Eric asked. Besides the obvious. He didn't really care about meeting Isabel's pet.

"I saw how worried you were about Sookie infiltrating the Fellowship of the Sun and I thought Hugo could help. Godric is my Sheriff, not yours, and I could not in good conscience ask you to take such a risk without being willing to do the same."

Eric looked over at Hugo.

"And he'll just do what you say, like a good little pet."

Isabel glared at him and Sookie rebuked him with an "Eric".

"I would do anything for Isabel," Hugo said. He took her hand in his.

He sounded genuine but…

Sookie reached out with her mind.

 _And forever and ever, not just my forever_.

Sookie couldn't help smiling at the man's thoughts.

"He's telling the truth," she said. "He loves you. Very much."

Isabel looked a bit stunned. Hearing the words was one thing but then finding out that the thought behind them was indeed there was something very few got to know. Even with Hugo having her blood.

"And I love him."

The vampire and human shared a smile. Sookie noticed that Eric didn't even try to hide his eye roll.

"That's all very well and good. Moving on. Sookie's the one with the telepathy. Why exactly would we need to send him in?"

"With Hugo there Sookie will be less conspicuous. The people of the church have a way of not trusting a woman when she's absent a man."

Sookie couldn't agree with this more. And the way Isabel said it, it was clear that she knew, like Sookie, that it wasn't just organizations like the Fellowship who were this way.

…

The plan was finalized. Isabel sent Hugo to his home for the night so that he could get enough rest. He would be back in the morning to meet briefly with Sookie before they went to the church. They would pose as an engaged couple that had recently moved to the area and were looking for a venue for their wedding.

It was also decided that Eric and Sookie would spend the night at Godric's nest, since that was were they would be meeting if everything went smoothly tomorrow anyway. Sookie was actually glad about this. She figured that maybe Esme would make a nuisance of herself and Sookie wouldn't have time to talk to Eric alone.

Esme showed them to a guest room, which was underground and where the others had their rooms apparently. Godric must have been just as loaded as Eric to afford a set up like this.

Eric had stepped outside to make a call to Jessica back at the hotel. Her and Hoyt were not to leave the hotel, the room in fact, under any circumstances until she heard from Eric to do otherwise. Jessica didn't seem too upset about this.

Esme didn't seem surprised to learn that Eric had a new progeny.

"Godric told me," she explained to Sookie. She was showing her around the room and had brought something for Sookie to sleep in as well as a dress for tomorrow. "If Eric gets called before the tribunal of course Godric's going to hear about it. He told me and Izzy about it… it must've been about two days before he…" She let her sentence drop.

"It's going to be okay, Esme. By tomorrow night hopefully this will all be over."

Or they'd at least know whether the F.O.T.S had Godric. Who knew what would come after that. Hopefully Isabel and Eric would not take Stan's approach.

Esme gave a Sookie a smile, complete with teeth.

"I know. I have complete faith in your abilities."

"Glad someone does," Sookie mumbled.

Esme of course heard it. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, Sookie. You're not one of those humans who has low self-esteem are you? You have a 1,000-year-old Viking panting after you. Honestly."

Said Viking came back into the room, not looking happy at all.

"Esme, out," he barked. She looked like she was about to argue, so Eric growled "Now."

She knew better than to go against him when he used that tone.

"Have a lovely evening, Sookie." She blurred out of the room.

Sookie looked after her for a few seconds, avoiding Eric's burning gaze.

"Well that was rude."

She turned to the bed and picked up the nightgown Esme had given her. She was going to go into the bathroom to change but Eric blocked her path. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Sookie," his voice was soft, but she could feel his anger.

"Eric, you're wound up about Godric. And tomorrow's going to be a big day…"

"You promised." His voice had a very dark edge to it. He seemed to growl every word.

"Fine."

She threw the nightgown on the floor and flounced over to the bed, sitting down on her knees in the middle of it. She finally looked him in the eyes. Without having to feel her emotions one could tell she was angry.

"The Blood Bond."

That caught Eric by surprise. He had considered bringing up the third blood exchange since before they left, but with everything that had been happening in the last few days he hadn't wanted to pressure her.

"You're going into the church tomorrow. It would be prudent to—."

"No."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. No?

"I don't want to do the third exchange." She didn't specify whether now or ever. "I want to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about, Sookie?"

"A lot apparently. If what Esme told me is true."

Fucking Esme. Her own hang-ups about bonding because of that whelp of a human of hers that had died. He was going to cut her tongue out and feed it to her.

"I wouldn't know what she told you, since I wasn't ease dropping on your conversation."

She could feel his anger and maybe she should have taken a deep breath but she was just as angry herself.

"What about the fact that it changes me?"

"No more so than any of the changes you'd have when taking my blood. You'd be faster and your senses would be heightened." Nowhere near as heightened as a vampire's but more than any normal humans. "How exactly is that a downside, Sookie."

Well it wasn't. But that wasn't the only changes she was thinking about.

"What about the fact that I could never leave you. I'd be compelled to be near you." Which she already felt compelled to do without the third blood exchange. Hell she was pretty sure she felt that way before the first one. That's why she need to be rational about this. It was all a bit much. "If I'm away from you for long, I could get sick? And it could effect you physically and mentally?"

If she died it would be just as bad according to Esme. The bond was there but it was like a dead thing in the vampire's head, as the little French vampire had put it. Sookie didn't ask how Esme knew this. She was too concerned with the sensory overload of her feelings at what Esme was telling her.

"It's like you said. A bit like a marriage."

"Yeah, but in a marriage the two people can take a break from each other. The woman could go away with the girlfriends for a trip to Vegas or something."

"You could still do that. Though Vegas is overrated. Might I suggest Monte Carlo. They have incredible beaches there."

"This isn't funny, Eric!"

In less than a second she was pressed back against the headboard of the bed, Eric's hands tightly grasping her upper arms, his eyes and anger burning.

"I'm not laughing."

She pulled out of his grip and he let her.

"What about the part that bonding with a human is usually just a precursor to turning them?" He looked away and didn't move to speak. "I never even thought about that, Eric. About becoming…" She couldn't even finish the thought.

"I don't even want to think about it now. But I think maybe we have to have a talk about it." Still he didn't respond. "I don't think that there's ever going to be a time when I want to be a vampire." His jaw set at that. "I like being human. And I thought that's what you liked about me too. I mean I have my doubts about stuff, but I thought that was just me being me. Low self-esteem and everything."

She couldn't even vocalize what she was really thinking. That everything she had thought he felt for her was just in her head. That sure, he liked her more than most humans, because she was a telepath and entertaining. But still just a human. A lower life form.

"Eric. Please say something."

"What exactly should I say? You've obviously made up your mind. You don't want to do the bond."

"No…not right now. I didn't say not ever."

His anger and frustration was like a blister in her head.

"Well when you decide, why don't you give me a heads up. Seeing as how I'm just the vampire and apparently get no say in this."

Before she could say anything else he left the room.

…

Isabel was in her office finishing up some things. She had set up the meeting at the church for the next day for Sookie and Hugo. She wished she hadn't sent Hugo home; she liked having him near at all times. But tomorrow was a big day and Hugo never could sleep at night if Isabel was near.

Esme was on the couch in the room reading a magazine. She preferred to hang around her nest sister when Isabel's human wasn't around.

Since the office was above ground and the rooms underground were double soundproof, neither female could hear or even had a clue about the conversation going on downstairs. They could however hear when Eric was coming up the stairs.

Isabel looked up from her laptop and narrowed her eyes as she looked at Esme.

"What did you do?"

Esme had dropped the magazine back onto the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"What? Nothing!" Esme's voice was as shaky as her hands. "Don't let him kill me, Isabel."

Isabel got up and came around the desk just as Eric kicked open the door. Esme hopped up on the couch.

"Eric…" Isabel stepped toward the bigger vampire with her hands out. Really though, if he wanted to do harm to the other vampire there wasn't anything Isabel could do to stop him.

"Isabel, would you give me a moment with your nest mate," Eric snarled.

Esme swallowed, though she had no need to. Isabel tried to calm him.

"We're all a bit off our axis because of everything. Maybe you should just go back downstairs. Sookie's probably lonely."

"Well that's her choice right now seeing as someone stuck their nose where it didn't belong."

Esme through up her hands in defense.

"Sookie's a sweet girl, Eric. She deserves to know what she's getting into. God, you should be thanking me."

"Just because you have a kink because that fucking Bonded of yours died before you got the chance to turn him—."

Esme's fangs clicked down.

"Oh fuck you, Northman! I was right. Sookie is too good for you."

"Both of you stop it!" Isabel shouted. "Do you think this is how Godric would want any of us to act?"

That shut them both up.

Isabel took a deep breath she didn't need.

"Now, I don't know what's going on exactly and I don't really want to know. I've got enough on my plate; we all do."

She looked at Eric first.

"I'm sure whatever situation you have going on with Sookie isn't going to be solved by you being up here threatening Esme. I know you know how to use your words. Whatever this thing is, you need to fix it before Sookie decides to go back to Louisiana without helping us."

Eric knew that this was unlikely to happen. When Sookie gave her word about something she kept it.

Isabel turned to look at Esme.

"And you. How many times have Godric and I talked to you about messing with another's human?"

"What?" Esme became indignant. "It's not like I'm going around tasting other people's humans." Isabel gave her a sharp look. "Fine. Whatever. I'm sorry, Eric." Eric glared at her but his body became less tense. "Sorry you're an ass who doesn't care enough about his human to give her all the facts."

The Viking started growling again.

"Jesús Cristo, Esme!" Isabel said.

…

After getting a sincere apology from Esme, and throwing her high heels into the nearby-lighted fireplace for good measure, Eric went back downstairs.

The room smelled of dank salt from her dried tears. Just knowing he had made her cry, again, was just as bad as having to see it.

Sookie was not asleep but she was laying in bed with the lights off. He undressed and climbed into bed. He figured she might fake that she was sleeping, but after a minute she turned toward him.

"Sookie, you need to sleep," he said.

No 'I'm sorry' or 'Your fears are valid'.

"I can't," she was whispering for some reason. Or maybe her throat hurt from crying. "And Gran always said never to go to bed angry."

"She was a wise woman."

"Darn tooting."

He couldn't help smiling. He reached out for her and she let him hold her close against him. She laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she said. After a minute she lifted her head to look him in the eye. He glowed brighter in the dark so she could see him. "Now it's your turn, Mister."

He just narrowed his eyes at her. She glared.

"Fine." She tweaked his nose and laid her head back down. "Just know that you refusing to take any fault means I automatically win the fight."

"You're the one who apologized."

"Because I was being the bigger person. You know you could've handled that better. And I admit I could have too. I was trying to." She sighed. "Even when I try to show a calm front I can't always control myself. I can feel your emotions and they always seem to wind me up worse."

Hers often did the same to him.

"I don't know how to make that conversation rational, Sookie. I've never had it."

Almost all of his conversations with her where brand new ones.

Sookie was quiet for a long moment before she spoke again.

"I just need some time, Eric. Everything with us has been so … so. You know?"

He chuckled.

"You are very eloquent, Ms. Stackhouse."

"Oh, shut up." She hit his chest. "It's just been so fast. And it is like a freaking marriage! I mean what's the rush. The Queen can't touch me. I'm Yours."

"Sophie-Anne can't. But any other Queen or King could try to take you from me without the Bond. The Authority might even decide that would be better than leaving you in my hands."

"Scaring the bejeebies out of me to get what you want is not winning you any brownie points."

She pulled away a bit and laid on her side to look at him. He mimicked her own body posture.

"I mean it, though," she said. "I just need some time. We can clear up this whole thing with Godric and go back to Bon Temps. Maybe actually have that first date we never got. Then we can come back to it. Talk about it some more."

He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

There was really no point in talking it over. She had good as said she would do it. He could wait a little longer. Or he could trick her into it. She would be angry of course but she would get over it eventually. Plus he would have even more influence over her when they were Bonded. She'd probably have just as much influence over him as well.

"And the other thing?" he asked.

"Other thing?"

He just looked at her. Yeah, she knew what he was talking about but she didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about the other thing really. But he wasn't above teasing her about it.

"You have the right temperament for a vampire."

Even if he hadn't been grinning like that, she could feel his playfulness through the Bond.

"What? I'm high maintenance, blood thirsty, and old as dirt."

Eric rolled over so he was almost laying right on top of her.

"Which one of us are you calling high maintenance?"

"Uh, the one who decided to build a cubby at his girlfriend's house without asking."

He skimmed his hand down her throat and over her chest.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not really. I know how to handle you."

He swallowed her laugh with his mouth and then proceeded to show her how he preferred to handle her.

…

Hugo kept the air in his car on way too high. Sookie was seriously freezing her ass off. She didn't say anything of course, because it was his car. She just hoped they would get to the church soon.

She played with the fake engagement ring on her finger. It had been pretty smart of Hugo to get the prop. Isabel had probably given it to him though. But still, Sookie wouldn't have thought about such a small detail in a million years.

"So," Hugo said. "Maybe so that they believe that we're a couple about to get married, I should do all the talking."

Sookie almost laughed.

"Sure. I'll just sit there and look pretty. That's why you're marrying me right?"

"That's not what I meant."

Apparently Hugo had no sense of humor.

"I was joking. It's fine." Though it really was what he meant. Sookie guessed that Isabel was the one who probably wore the pants in the relationship, being she was a vampire and all. "It'll be easier for me to listen in anyways, if I don't have to carry on a conversation."

They lapsed into silence again. They were still a good ten minutes from the church.

"Can I ask you something?" Sookie asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Well, I know I don't really know you, but you're the only other person I know who's dating a vampire…"

Hoyt Fortenberry didn't really count since he was about ten times as clueless as Sookie.

Hugo smiled good-naturedly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Gosh. I don't know where to start. I know we don't have much time. Um…Do you and Isabel ever fight?"

"All the time. It's crazy." He sounded almost proud of the fact. "But I've been with other woman who I never fought with. The only reason really was because I didn't care enough to bother."

"That's kind of messed up, Hugo," Sookie said. "But I kind of think I get it. I mean when me and Eric fight… which we don't do a lot…"

It just kind of felt that way. But then there was always makeup sex, which was just as good as him-being-away-for-a-few-days-sex.

"But we're yelling at each other…and sometimes he's growling. But I think the reason we get so worked up is because we're fighting because we care so much. Because one or both of us is not doing well with the communicating, even though we want to. We're fighting because we don't always see eye to eye, but we want to. Cause, well what other choice do we have?"

Sookie was grinning like an idiot, she was sure.

"Do you guys ever…talk about Eric turning you?" Sookie almost choked on her own tongue. "That's what me and Isabel have been fighting about lately. Whenever I bring it up she just shuts down."

That was a thing? It hadn't even occurred to Sookie to think about that until last night. If she didn't want to talk about it with Eric, there was no way in hell she was going to talk about it with Hugo.

Luckily she wouldn't have to.

"Oh, hey. There's the turn for the church." Sookie pointed out, even though he had seen it.

…

So that whole her keeping her mouth shut… Better in theory. She was a nervous talker. Sarah Newlin just seemed to generally like to talk. Except when her husband was around apparently, then she zipped her lip.

Besides Sookie was sure she was better at selling it than Hugo. She knew just what the Newlins wanted to hear.

After sitting in Reverend Newlins office for less than five minutes Sookie already knew that they did indeed have Godric. Her and Hugo couldn't run out without raising suspicions. Of course they would have to take the tour.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sarah said, talking about the interior of the church. The woman smiled like it could cure cancer. "The way it glows like it does."

By itself it was beautiful, Sookie supposed. But the idea behind it made her want to vomit.

"Inspiring isn't it?" Steve Newlin asked, his smile just as wide as his wife's. Him and his wife were like a demented Barbie and Ken doll.

"I think we found where we'll be getting married," Hugo said.

Sookie faked a smile of her own.

"Either of you two ever been to a lock-in?" the Reverend asked.

Sookie noticed that Sarah Newlin's smile faltered a bit.

_There's no reason to involve the girl, Steve. She probably doesn't want to be any part of this. Those vampires made her do it._

Steve's thoughts were just as troubling.

 _Course she ain't been to one. She's no Christian_.

"A lock-in?" Sookie asked, trying to keep calm.

"Oh yeah, it's loads of fun. Everyone brings their own sleeping bag…"

 _They said she could hear thoughts. That's probably a load of crap. She sure don't look normal though. Fang banging freakizoid_.

Oh shit. They knew. How the hell did they know?

 _The traitor obviously, Sookie_.

"A lock in sounds like fun." She turned to Hugo and called him by his alias. "Rufus, we should go home and get our sleeping bags. Now."

Hugo was of course oblivious to anything being wrong.

"We haven't finished the tour, honey."

"Yeah, but we really ought to go now so we have enough time to come back."

Hugo seemed to be catching on.

"There's no rush," Steve Newlin said. "The lock in isn't until sunset. Plenty of time."

A rather large man was walking up from the front of the church. Sarah saw the man and did not look happy that he was there.

"You wanted to see me, Sir," the man said as he got closer.

"Gabe, sure did." Steve Newlin placed a hand this Gabe's back. "This is an aide of mine. Gabe, this is Holly and Rufus. Gabe here will be joining us for the rest of the tour."

Steve Newlin led them out of the chapel back toward the front entrance of the church. Gabe was last to file out.

"I want y'all to see a very special part of the church," Newlin said, leading them to a door off to the side. "My father's tomb is on the lower level."

Sookie knew this was a lie. As did Sarah.

"Baby, are you sure they need to see that?"

"Absolutely, darling."

Newlin shot his wife a look.

 _She better keep her mouth shut. I knew I shouldn't have told her anything_.

"I don't think we need to see it," Sookie said.

"Of course you do."

Steve Newlin's smile was officially becoming something that Sookie would see in her nightmares.

He went off spouting about the foundation of their church and something about a vampire Pope, while he unlocked the door, still smiling.

"Rufus," Sookie said. They needed to get the hell out now.

"Something wrong?" Newlin asked.

"She's got a tiny case of claustrophobia," Hugo said.

"Well, how about just a quick look see. That way you can say you saw the whole church and make an informed decision."

"Steve, I really don't think—."

"Shut up, Sarah."

Sookie grabbed Hugo's hand and squeezed.

"We've already made our decision. Right, Rufus? This is the perfect place for us. So we'll just go back to our apartment and look at the calendar and call you when we set a date."

Steve's smile fell away. He nodded to his 'aide'.

"Gabe."

The larger man grabbed Hugo and began to shove him down the stairs. Newlin pulled Sookie along to follow but she grabbed onto the stairwell's handrail.

Sarah Newlin stood at the top of the stairs. Sookie implored her to help but the other woman just looked on, frozen.

"Gabe," Newlin called. The Reverend yanked at Sookie's leg to try and pry her loose. "A little help. I think that fucking cunt of a fanger of hers probably gave her some of his blood."

…

Eric's eyes snapped open and he was off the bed, dressed, and out of the hall in less than a second. Isabel's own room was closer to the stairs and he could hear that she was awake as well. He blurred into her room without even knocking.

"You felt something?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's not so bad. He's calming." She got off her bed and put on a robe. "We can't do anything anyway Eric. The sun is up. Will be for hours."

Eric growled.

"At your age, even with your speed, you will be nothing but a pile of ash, clothing, and that stupid pendant you wear before you even get half way to the church." She stepped in front of the door, but he really could get past her if he wanted. "You cannot help Sookie if you're dead."

He knew she was right.

"We should go back to rest before we both get the bleeds." Isabel was nothing if not a pragmatic bitch. "We need to be in top form so we can come up with a plan."

"Fuck coming up with a plan. The Sun goes down I'm in that church."

"Again, you're no good to your telepath dead. We knew this could happen. You won't be able to help Sookie or Godric if you just go in there half-cocked."

Like he ever did anything in halves. Eric started to pace.

"You can make all the plans you want. I'm not waiting."

"You're as bad as Stan."

"You ever think that maybe he's the one behind this," Eric bit out.

"Stan? He's not smart enough. And what would be his motive?"

"Ambition for one. Having a good excuse to slaughter a bunch of humans for another. Not that he ever needed a justification for the latter."

Isabel scoffed.

"Please. Stan might want to be Sheriff but he hates humans too much to ever think of siding with them."

Isabel lifted her hand to her nose and it came away wet with blood.

"Great. Eric, there's nothing we can do now. I'm going back to bed and I suggest you do the same." He just glared at her. "Whatever you want. Idiota. Hugo's calmed down some. Maybe Sookie's just hysterical. I mean—."

Isabel didn't get to finish her sentence as Eric slammed her into the wall by her throat. His fangs were down and his voice came out in a low roar.

"And maybe your human is just too stupid to have any self-preservation instincts."

Isabel's own fangs clicked down.

"I do not even take talk about him from my own nest mates."

"Yet you expect me to just stand here while you insult Sookie."

Isabel retracted her fangs.

"I apologize. We are both tense. But we cannot lose our heads."

Eric still didn't let her go.

"Do what you want, Isabel. When the sun hits the horizon Steve Newlin and his flock better pray that their God hears their prayers, because if anything has happened to Sookie or Godric, they will be nothing but bloodstains on the floor of their church."

…

It had been several minutes since they had been shoved into their makeshift prison. The cage was filled with kits for vampire hunting. It was disgusting.

"Godric!" Sookie called. "Godric, can you hear me?"

He was down here somewhere.

Sunset was still almost five hours off, but Eric could wake up a couple of hours before that without the help of her blood. Godric was twice as old, so she figured he could rise earlier and could maybe hear her.

She had seen the horrible things Steve Newlin and his followers were going to do to him. The lock-in was an excuse to make Godric meet the sun.

"You know that thing about claustrophobia?" Hugo was pacing behind her and tugging at his tie. "Funny thing is, I actually do suffer from it. Pretty bad too."

Sookie ignored him. They had more important problems going on.

Sookie had felt Eric wake and boy saying he was angry was an understatement. She had thought he was going crazy over Godric but now? Well, it kind of made her feel a little better. Knowing how much he cared. Still she hoped that he wasn't going to do something stupid like try and come to her in broad daylight.

"They're going to barbeque a 2,000 year old vampire in the morning," she said.

And not just any vampire. Eric's Maker. She didn't know what would happen if the Fellowship actually succeeded in their plan. Nothing good. She knew Eric well enough that he wouldn't just turn the other cheek; he was no Christian. If Godric died, Sookie was pretty sure her relationship with Eric, as it was, would die with him.

Hugo was still blabbering on about his phobia.

"Oh for God sake's, Hugo! Sit down."

She grabbed his hand to force him onto some boxes and immediately got a look into some very personal thoughts. She dropped his hand as though it burned and took a step back.

"Sookie…?"

 _Shit what'd she he_ ar?

"It's you." She couldn't keep the shock and anguish out of her voice. "You're the traitor."


	24. You Wear Your Religion Like a War Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the Wakey!Wakey! song War Sweater.

 

So maybe Jason should have figured out what the lock in was about earlier, not to mention the alter. But to be fair, they're a fucking church. Yes they hate vampires and the Reverend has a collection of weapons…but come on. They're supposed to be Christians. Who the hell actually decides it's a good idea to invite women and children to watch somebody burn to death?

Plus he's kind of working even slower than usual what with the sleep deprivation.

Then there's the fact that Godric is like ten million times smarter than Jason, and probably everybody else, and yet wasn't freaking out one bit. What the hell is up with that?

Jason had to wait until Luke was ready to take a break before he could grab the very expensive looking bolt cutters from the toolbox. Jason didn't feel a lick of regret that he would be leaving Luke, and by extension Steve, hanging.

Luke was still being a bit of an asshole. Who was he to question who other people decided to have sex with?

Jason's penis had gotten him into a number of questionable situations in the past, so he was really in no position to judge. I mean okay, he didn't like the idea that his sister was sleeping with a vampire, but Sookie had a hard time being around normal guys. And Lafayette was one of Jason's best friends and seemed pretty happy about sleeping with guys. Happiness was what mattered right?

Jason had to be pretty ninja going into the church. No one was in the front entrance but he could hear voices coming from the direction of Reverend Newlin's office. One of them was pretty loud and he was sure that it was Sarah Newlin; she sounded pretty upset.

He did not want to get caught by either of the Newlin's right now, so he quickly went to the door that led underground. It had been locked last night, which had sucked because those True Bloods had gone to waste. Plus Jason didn't want Godric to think that he had forgotten him or something. Thankfully the door was open now.

Jason quickly and quietly made his way down the stairs. He could hear low voices coming from the first door, which was something new, but there was no way in hell he was going to check that out.

Vampires slept during the day so Jason would have to stash Godric's body somewhere in the church until it was dark; maybe one of the other rooms down here that weren't occupied? It wouldn't be too hard, the guy was tiny and Jason could bench press 250.

Jason shut the door behind him and flicked the light on.

"Gah!" He almost dropped the bolt cutters in surprise. "You're awake?"

Not only was Godric awake and standing, he was pretty close to the fence and had his head cocked as though he was listening.

"At my age I can wake several hours before the sun sets." Well that would make things easier. "You should not be here, Jason Stackhouse."

"Yeah I know, right."

Jason stepped over to the fence of the makeshift prison and began to cut threw the silver and chain link.

"What are you doing?" Godric asked.

His voice didn't sound curious or angry. It sounded pretty chill. Kind of like it always did.

"Getting you out, duh. You know there's gonna be a lock in tonight?" Godric nodded. "Well the special treat Reverend Newlin has for everybody is chaining you to an alter and letting you roast in the sun like a God damn piece of meat on a grill."

Some of the chains were thick and took a good deal of effort to cut through.

"I know," Godric said and Jason faltered a bit in his work.

"Well then we got to hide you somewhere until it hits dark. You can get out all on your own then, right?"

"You should stop what you are doing. I have no intention of hiding or leaving."

Jason did actually stop at hearing Godric's words.

"What?" Godric made to speak again but Jason didn't let him. "No. Look I got that you've probably done some bad things and you think this is where you belong and stuff. But you were talking about choices and being where we're supposed to be and crap. I really only understand about five words out of ten that you say. I think that maybe God led me here to the Fellowship so that I could stop this."

Jason began to cut again as he continued talking.

"I know you think you deserve to be in here and we can argue about how mental that is later, but right now I am getting you out. From this cage at least."

Jason had cut enough and he dropped the bolt cutters and spread the chain link wide so Godric could get through. The little vampire stared at him and did not make a move.

"Please Godric. I don't do the right thing very often. I know this is right. If we're any kind of friends at all… I can't live with myself knowing something like this could happen to you and I couldn't stop it." Godric started at Jason's use of the word friend. "You can do whatever you want once you get out of here. Just please, do this for me."

Godric thought for a minute. He had had many reservations about coming to the Fellowship since turning himself over to Reverend Newlin. He truly had thought that doing this might help. The humans being questioned nearby though just proved how wrong he had been to go about things this way.

"You cannot stay in the church with me," Godric told him. "Your life will be in just as much danger as mine if they find you have helped me."

He stepped out of the cage and Jason backed up.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

…

Hugo sat down and motioned for Sookie to do the same. Seriously?

"We might be down here awhile."

Sookie backed as far away from Hugo as she could get in the cramped space and sat down.

"You said you loved Isabel." Hell he had thought it.

"I do love her."

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

She wanted to hit him, but she didn't want to provoke him in any way. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt her, but who knew what he would do if push came to shove.

"You should understand better than anybody." He tried to reason with her.

"I would never do this to somebody I love," she spat. "Hell, not even to somebody I hate."

"I was a lot like you in the beginning. Thought I was really open minded."

Oh God, he was starting to monologue.

"And then you know…the sex. Best you've ever had right?" Sookie just glared at him. "Something that powerful desiring you. It's addictive."

"I'm not an addict," Sookie bit out.

"Sure. Right. You haven't noticed any changes in your life since you've started seeing a vampire? You rearrange your work or hell, miss it all together. You can't get up in the morning. Don't want to leave them at night. Soon you're somebody you don't even recognize."

Sookie's glare slipped away and she couldn't help the cold feeling that was creeping up her spine.

"So you hitched your wagon up to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?"

His words fazed her but there was no way she was going to see his side on this.

"You think that vampire really cares about you? He's just using you. Same way Isabel's been using me."

"You don't know anything about Eric."

"I know he's having you do his dirty work. A telepath's got to be a real trophy for a vampire."

She gritted her teeth.

"You're just here because Isabel wouldn't turn you."

That one hurt him.

"I begged her to. It was the only way we could be equals. But they don't want us to be equals."

His words hit too close to home to her fears from last night. She couldn't take anymore. She got up and started rattling the fence.

"Hey! Reverend Newlin! Or whoever the heck is out there! Unless you want me to throttle your boy here, I suggest you get down here."

After a couple of minutes the door opened and Steve Newlin and his aide Gabe stepped into the room. Maybe they had already been on their way in or maybe they had been listening. Sookie really didn't care which.

Steve Newlin smiled that dumb ass smile of his.

"Looks like someone has trouble under pressure. Guess the weddings called off?" He shot a look at Hugo. "Thought since you're a lawyer and hang around with vampires so much you'd be a better liar."

Hugo stood up.

"I told you. She can read people's minds."

Steve Newlin shared a look with Gabe and chuckled.

"Even if I believed that, it doesn't seem she's very good at it since she didn't realize you were in on it until now. Gabe, get him out of there."

Gabe glared at Sookie until she backed away from the fence.

"Smart move there, Miss," Newlin said. "Gabe's got a bit of a mean streak in him. But he is loyal to the cause."

Gabe opened the cage and dragged Hugo up and out before the younger man could even react. The padlock was put back on and Sookie was left alone in the cage.

Steve took a folding chair from against the wall and sat down.

"Now I just have a few questions for you. And anything you don't want to tell me I'm sure I can just get out of our mutual friend, Hugo, here."

"I'll tell you anything you want—."

Newlin rolled his eyes.

"Gabe," he said. The larger man put Hugo in a headlock and covered the smaller man's mouth with his hand. "Thank you. Now see, I think you're just an innocent in all this, Miss. Those vampires have you all messed up don't they? What with their glamouring and their evil blood. I just want to ask you a few questions and I'll send you on your way."

This was a lie. Sookie didn't even need to see into his mind to know this. She was nothing but a fang-banging traitor to him.

"They're going to be coming for me."

Hugo too really, but when Isabel and Eric found out he was the traitor, he might just consider staying for whatever the Fellowship would do to him later.

"Yeah…" Newlin just smiled wider. "I kind of figured a pretty girl like you would have a vamp chasing after her skirt. We were kind of hoping for that. Looking forward to it actually. We're more than ready."

"You're going to get yourself and a lot of other people killed. That's not a threat. It's a fact."

Newlin tsked.

"Now you see, when you talk like that I think it might just be better for me to talk to this fellow over here. And you look like such a reasonable young lady. Shame to see how those vampire's have you twisted all up."

Sookie stood closer to the gate.

"You're the one who's twisted! You call yourself a Christian! You're trying to start a war."

"I'm not trying to start anything," Newlin said. "War is already upon us and I did not throw the first punch, Miss… Why don't you tell me your name?"

Sookie set her lips in a straight, tight line.

"Gabe," Newlin called back over his shoulder.

Gabe released the hand over Hugo's mouth and the smaller man quickly spilled his guts.

"Her name's Sookie Stackhouse…"

Sookie had some very unchristian like thoughts about Hugo and almost didn't notice the change in the Reverend's demeanor. All traces of joviality fell away and Steve Newlin even looked like he was going to be a little sick.

"Stackhouse…Sookie Stackhouse. From Bon Temps."

Sookie furrowed her brow. She didn't think Hugo even knew where she was from so how could he have told Newlin that? She reached out with her mind.

_Jason Stackhouse's sister. Of course that boy was too good to be true. Fucking wolf among the sheep._

Sookie laced her fingers through the chain link fence of her prison.

"How do you know my brother?"

Newlin didn't seem to care that she might have read his thoughts. He was obviously angry and still in shock. He got up from his seat.

"Come on, Gabe. Stash this one somewhere."

Gabe shoved Hugo out the door.

"Wait!" Sookie called. "Wait a minute! Jason's got nothing to do with this!"

Newlin didn't stop to listen. He slammed the door behind him and Sookie was left alone once more.

How the hell did Steve Newlin know Jason? What was Jason even doing here?

Sookie slumped down onto a box.

Sunset was still hours off probably and even when the sun went down, Newlin said they'd be ready for an attack. Sookie doubted these guys would really stand a chance against even a vampire Jessica's age but there would be woman and children in the church for the lock in.

Eric was still awake, which was just foolish of him. At least he wasn't charging the church in broad daylight. All he was doing was getting more wound up. By the time it hit dark he would no doubt be ready to murder everyone in the church just to get to her and Godric.

Even though Sookie thought Steve Newlin and his flock were in way over their heads, she still worried that they might be able to do something to Eric. They had captured Godric after all.

Plus Eric and Isabel had no clue that Hugo was the traitor.

"Damn it!"

_Lot of good my telepathy does me if I can't get anybody else to hear me…_

She sat up straight. Barry. He could hear her. She could get a message to Eric.

Except she hadn't really been paying attention when they went to Godric's nest and didn't know the exact address. Even if she did she couldn't just give out information like that.

The hotel though. Jessica was there. She wouldn't be up until just at sunset but she might be fast enough to intercept Eric before all hell could break lose.

 _Barry_! She called out with her mind.

_Barry, please don't block me out. This is a matter of life and death! I need you to go to the Hotel Carmilla to room 4419. There's a vampire named Jessica Hamby there._

_Tell her I need her to get in touch with Eric Northman. I'm in the basement of the church of the Fellowship of the Sun. The vampire Godric is here somewhere and they're planning to make him meet the sun in the morning._

_Hugo Aries is the traitor._

_There's gonna be people all over the place. Some of them armed, I think._

_Please, Barry. Just do this for me._

Sookie really had no idea whether Barry could hear her or not. All she could do was hope. Really that was all she had left. Hope.

…

Jason had every intention of leaving. But he had to go back to the Newlin's house to get his stuff. He couldn't get a bus ticket without his wallet or call a cab or nothing without his cell phone.

Really he should have just left when he heard what he now knew was Sarah crying. But well… Again he was sleep deprived and thinking ahead wasn't really his thing.

And once he saw that Sarah was crying, he couldn't just leave her there. His Gran had tried to raise him to be a gentleman and some things stuck. Really only the things that would get him laid, but still.

So yeah he stayed to try and comfort her. Nothing sexual about it. No sir.

Except Sarah Newlin was just as pretty as when she cried as when she didn't. And she's the one who had kissed him first. He was only human.

Also, shouldn't he get some credit for the fact that he wouldn't do it with her in the bed she shared with her husband? Was doing it with her on the dining room table where she had Sunday dinner with him as bad though?

"I think we need to tell Steve," Sarah said.

Jason was busy pulling his pants on.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Sarah didn't seemed deterred by his tone.

"I thought I would feel guilty. I mean all the feelings I'd been having about you. But I don't feel a bit guilty!"

Jason finally found his shirt under the table.

"Look, I know more than anyone how doing the wrong thing can feel really good. Really, really, really good. But I don't think that would be such a good idea."

He quickly found his shoes and laced them up.

"All the things with Steve and how he's been. And you finding me here and being the one to give me comfort…"

Cause he was coming to get his shit and get the hell out of Dodge before her husband found out he had let that vampire in the basement out.

The man had a secret stash of weapons. If Steve Newlin didn't kill him for that he would most definitely want to kill him over this.

"I think God wants us to be together."

That stopped Jason.

What. The. Fuck.

"Uh…"

Jason sighed. He knew how to do a brush off like nobodies business. He wasn't always good or sensitive about it, but he had the experience.

"Look, Sarah. This wasn't a sign from God."

Jason Stackhouse was just that good at sex. It was kind of a curse if he stopped to think about it.

"God doesn't really give us signs. I mean we can pray to him for guidance and everything but really in the end it's up to us, you know. Our mistakes are our own."

Sarah had been smiling and now it faded a bit at his words.

Shit.

"Not that this was a mistake. I mean you committed adultery and everything but… You know. It was good. My top ten. Honestly. And if I wasn't afraid that you're husband would shoot me, I would totally cuddle or go for round two or something. But really, I am afraid of your husband."

The smile was completely gone now.

"And really I don't think you should tell your husband. He's gonna have a tough enough day today as it is."

Jason actually thought this was enough and that this brush off was one of his better ones, whether it was because of sleep deprivation or Jason Stackhouse really was that stupid. Therefore he really didn't see it coming (literally since he had turned his back to leave the room) when Sarah Newlin grabbed the large glass centerpiece in the middle of the table and cracked him over the skull with it.

He had severely underestimated what a crazy bitch Sarah Newlin was.

Jason had lost consciousness only once before. Well serious loss, more than a few minutes worth. It had involved Hoyt, a box of matches, a kite, and a cow.

When Jason had woken up he had been in a hospital in Shreveport and had gotten some heavy-duty painkillers for his trouble. The doctor said it was lucky that there was no brain damage, but Gran just said Jason, the fool, had a hard head.

This time though there was no painkillers. And he was ducted taped to a chair.

What. The. Fuck.

"Good, he's waking up."

That wasn't Sarah Newlin.

 _Oh please, oh please, please baby Jesus don't let it be who I think it is_.

Yep. Steve Newlin was sitting across from him. Sarah was standing off to his right, crying, and that big fucker Gabe was off behind them.

"Ugh…" Jason groaned.

"Hurts doesn't it," Steve said. "But not as bad as you've hurt me. I invite you into my home and treat you like family..."

"I know," Jason said. The throbbing in his head was a bit more bearable now. "I'm weak."

Sarah started sobbing louder. Steve made a face.

"You done near broke Sarah's heart here."

That was an odd way to put it. Shouldn't he be a mad at her too?

"I gave you a chance at salivation and you chose them."

Okay now Jason was really confused.

"Um, are we talking about the same thing?"

Sarah spoke up before he could spill the beans about anything.

"We have your sister at the church!"

"Sookie?"

Steve didn't looked pleased by Sarah's outburst.

"Sweetie, we agreed I would do the questioning. If you can't control yourself maybe you should just go lie down."

Sarah piped herself down. That was until Jason spoke again.

"My sister's got nothing to do with this."

"You Stackhouses…" Sarah's voice came out as deep as Jason had ever heard it. "…you're nothing but a bunch of two-faced, heartless, vampire fuckers!"

Jason fought against his restraints, with no results.

"Don't you talk about my sister like that! Like you're so fucking high and mighty! You're the one who's married and—."

Before he could finish his sentence Sarah grabbed for the nearest object, this time a picture frame, and bashed Jason over the head again. It wasn't enough to knock him out but it made him see spots of color in his eyes.

Steve took the frame from his wife and pulled her back with an arm around the waist.

"Okay, Sarah. That's enough. Go lie down. Maybe take one of your little yellow pills. Have a nap."

He shoved his hysterical wife toward the hall.

"You crazy bitch!" Jason shouted after her. He turned to look at Steve. "Steve man, you've got to believe me. My sister Sookie's got nothing to do with this. Yeah she's dating a vampire, but I done told you that. She had nothing to do with me releasing Godric from the basement."

Steve's face went blank. Then his jaw tensed and he swallowed. He shared a look with Gabe before turning back to Jason.

"You did what?"

"You…you didn't know about that?"

Well than why the fuck was he tied up?

Steve stood up and turned to Gabe.

"You know what to do with him. Take him out in the woods. Make it quick. When you're done get back to the church. The sun'll be down soon. People are already arriving."

Jason felt his stomach and throat tense up at Newlin's words.

Steve did not turn back once to look as he walked out of the room.

When Newlin was gone Gabe pulled out a big fucking knife from his boot and stepped up to the chair that Jason was tied to. He began to cut the tape off but made sure to keep a strip intact enough to bind Jason's wrists behind his back with.

With his hands behind his back and the dull throbbing in his head, Jason knew he had no shot of overpowering the larger man.

…

Sookie was sure the sun was just about to set. The little she could feel from Eric was still angry as hell, but his anxiety had taken a backseat to a feeling of joy.

Sookie got up and started pacing.

She had already looked through the boxes and crates in here in hopes she could find something to help her get out, with no success.

"Come on, Stackhouse. Think!"

Yes, she was talking to herself. It didn't mean she was close to losing it or anything. Nope. She was cool as a cucumber.

"Motherfucker!"

She kicked the gate.

"You've been in really bad situations before, Sookie. Of course Eric saved you from most of those really bad situations. But that thing on the road, you could've tried to beat it off with a tire iron... and then died."

There had to be something she could do though!

"There was that thing with René. I mean Eric didn't show…."

Sookie looked at both her hands with her palms up.

"Son of a bitch!" she hissed.

Sookie went to stand a few inches in front of the chain link and raised her hands up, palms out in the direction of the lock.

She didn't know if it would work. Her fairy lights hadn't made an appearance with that thing on the road. Hell, who knew if that light could even melt metal.

Sookie tried concentrating. She flexed her fingers and rotated her wrists. Nothing. Sookie brought her hands up to her face to examine them.

She had been pretty keyed up that night with René but she was pretty sure her emotions were just as bad now.

She put her hands back out in front of her and closed her eyes.

 _Come on, Sookie. Eric will be here soon and that is not necessarily a good thing. Godric's down here somewhere and these F.O.T.S a-holes are going to make him meet the sun. And Jason's running around here for some reason and Steve Newlin probably won't think twice about killing him_.

There was no tingling feeling behind her skin. The only thing she felt from thinking like this was the need to cry, which she was not going to give into.

Sookie opened her eyes... and jumped back and tripped over the some of the boxes behind her, falling on her ass.

"Shit!"

Yeah, she had a bit of a potty mouth on right now.

She hadn't even heard the door open, so engrossed was she in her own thoughts.

There was a young boy standing just on the other side of her makeshift prison. Except Sookie knew he wasn't a boy, because he was glowing.

That was Godric?

He was not how she imagined him to be. He was older than Eric?

He looked like he was only fifteen. And he was shorter than Sookie. He was dressed all in white and Sookie could see some sort of tattoo on his chest from where it peaked from the collar of his shirt.

He was so cute. Sookie felt like giving him a hug or something.

"I am sorry if I frightened you," Godric said.

He crumpled the padlock like it was clay and pulled the door open.

Sookie sat up, then quickly stood.

"Oh, no. It's okay. I was just… Nevermind." Sookie smoothed her dress out and tried to give a reassuring smile. "Eric and Isabel sent me."

He didn't seem to be startled by this news or have any type of reaction whatsoever. He didn't even seem to be listening to her.

Godric looked the human over closely. He even stepped inside the cage and circled her. He didn't look predatory so Sookie wasn't afraid.

Godric could smell that this human had Eric's blood. What's more he could smell that she was not entirely human. She had the scent of the fae about her, slight but it was there.

"Remarkable."

He had of course smelled her from his own prison but he couldn't quiet believe it.

His Child knew how sacred the blood was. Eric would not just give it out to obtain the services of this girl. Not even in exchange for her own blood, which most likely held a faint taste of her heritage.

No, whatever her relationship with his Child, it went much deeper than a mere rendering of services. There was hardly room for doubt that Godric was looking at the reason for Eric's shift in moods that the older vampire had felt over the last several weeks.

Godric smiled and seeing it, Sookie felt that everything would be okay. Though this was far from the truth as of right now.

"What is your name, child?"

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. Looke we—."

Godric's smile dropped.

"You are Jason Stackhouse's sister?"

Okay, that was even weirder than when Newlin had brought her brother's name up.

"You know my brother?"

"Yes."

Jason had a pleasant scent to be sure but he had obviously not inherited the essential spark or light that his sister had.

"He is the one who freed me from my prison. Though I was reluctant to leave."

Sookie looked at him closely, not sure she had heard that last part correctly. Before she could say anything though Godric spoke again.

"The sun is setting. Eric will be here soon, no doubt. I think he will be as concerned with your safety as mine." Sookie watched wide-eyed as Godric sat down Indian-style and motioned for Sookie to do the same. "Please, Ms. Stackhouse. I think it is better that we wait here for him. There are others already above in the church."

…

"Gabe, come on. You don't have to do this. I mean, Jesus wouldn't want this man."

The sun had set only a few minutes ago and Gabe figured he had driven them far enough out.

"Shut up, Stackhouse. I don't think you know this about me, and the Reverend kind of does but doesn't care: I'm not that good a Christian."

As soon as the dune buggy pulled to a stop, Jason threw himself out. His arms were still taped up behind his back so he couldn't move very fast once he hit the ground. As it was he was only able to get up on his knees before Gabe grabbed him by his hair.

Gabe shoved the younger man forward into a tree and pain immediately shot through Jason's shoulder and arm where it struck the wood.

"Fuck," Jason hissed.

Gabe grabbed him by the arm and positioned him back on his knees and took the semi-automatic from the back of the dune buggy.

Gabe stood in front of Jason and turned the safety off the weapon. Jason released a wet gasp.

"Don't be such a fucking pussy, Stackhouse. You're lucky I have to get back to the church. Otherwise I might take my time with you. I'll say hi to your sister for you. Bet me and her could have a lot of fun locked up in that church all night together."

Jason saw red.

He lurched up on his knees, propelled himself forward, and slammed his shoulder into Gabe's stomach. Gabe dropped the gun in surprise, but of course Jason couldn't use it with his hands bound behind his back. He could however knock the other man's legs out from under him.

When the larger man fell Jason was able to get in a few kicks and even a head butt before Gabe was able to right himself and started wailing on the younger man. Gabe seemed content to take the slower option of beating Jason to death with his own fists.

Jason clamped his eyes shut and prayed that he would black out and then Gabe would just pick the gun back up.

Suddenly Jason heard a loud whooshing sound and felt a breeze and the fists of fury stopped. There came a choking sound, followed by a loud snapping, and then something thudding to the ground.

Jason opened his eyes to see Gabe lying just a few inches away. In the headlights from the dune buggy Jason could see that the man's head was facing the wrong way on his body.

Jason let out a shriek (a very manly one damn it) and kicked away from the body.

"Oh, shit!" A very feminine voice said. From his angle and the small amount of light from the dune buggy, Jason could only see a pair of thin, jean clad legs. "I killed him didn't I? I mean of course I killed him. I broke his neck. Which I do not feel guilty about. I mean he was going to kill you right? I feel guilty that I don't feel guilty though, but Eric says I still have my human tendencies and that those will fade away eventually. Which I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

Jason tried to roll himself back onto his knees, so he could try to stand. The girl, whoever she was, noticed his struggle and bent down to help him.

It was then that the face of the angel who had rescued him became visible. She had long red hair, pale skin, and the brightest blue eyes Jason had ever seen. Except he realized that he had seen them before and that this angel wasn't a girl. She was a vampire.

The vampire seemed to recognize him at the exact same moment.

"Jessica?" he asked.

"You're Sookie's brother. Jason, right?"

He was also Hoyt's best friend she knew.

Jessica quickly pulled off the tape from around Jason's wrists and helped him to his feet as though he weighed no more than a feather.

Jason began to rub the circulation back into his hands and wrists.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

Jason nodded.

He knew how to take a beating what with defending Sookie, and even on occasion Lafayette and Tara, growing up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He walked over to the gun Gabe had dropped and picked it up. "But right now I don't have time to tell or listen. Sookie's in the church."

Jessica jumped at this.

"I know! She sent me to get a message to Eric. Well, she sent Barry to send me to get a message to Eric." Her voice took on a solemn quality. "He's probably already in the church. And Sookie said they have weapons and stuff."

"Damn right they have weapons and stuff." Jason looked up from checking the gun. "They got silver and stakes and some probably have guns."

"That only works if they got silver bullets."

"Or wooden ones," Jason said. "Look I don't got time to talk about those Fellowship fuckers armory. I got to get back to the church and I don't even know which direction it is."

Jessica pointed off into the night.

"I can feel Eric over that way," she said.

"Great." He sat down in the driver's seat of the dune buggy. "You coming? I might get lost otherwise."

Jessica bit her lip. She was worried and angry and definitely wanted a piece of those 'Fellowship fuckers' but…

"I don't think Eric would want me near the church. He told me not to leave the hotel."

"Do you always listen to what Eric tells you to do?"

"Yeah, cause if I don't he punishes me. Last time he threatened that he'd take away my car. And my cell phone. I mean I just got a boyfriend so that would totally suck."

Jason got up out of the seat and walked over to stand right in front of Jessica.

"Look Jesse…" Jessica smiled at the nickname. It was definitely nicer than any of the nicknames Pam had come up with. "Sometimes to do the right thing, you gotta do the wrong thing. You feel me?"

"Um…I guess."

He could still see her hesitation.

"Right. We both got people we love in that church. We might be out gunned and in my case probably outsmarted, but I am not giving up without a fight. Now are you with me?"

Jessica smiled and Jason kind of got what Hoyt had said about her that couple of weeks ago. She was kind of pretty.

The two climbed into the dune buggy, with Jason in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Jason."

"Huh?"

"You seem pretty smart to me."

"Well thanks." He started up the dune buggy. "But you haven't known me that long. Trust me I can be pretty fucking stupid."

…

The 2,000-year-old vampire and the 25-year-old telepath did not have long to wait. They could feel Eric getting closer. Both stood up and turned toward the entrance to the basement before they even heard the whooshing, the sound of wooden doors being ripped open and then clattering closed, or the screams.

Godric called out to Eric.

"Down here, my Child."

Eric came to a sudden stop at the entrance of the room. Before he could move again Sookie was on him, wrapping her arms tight around his middle and pressing her face into his chest.

She couldn't tell whose relief was greater.

She didn't care about whether or not he thought they were equals or that maybe he cared more about seeing Godric than her. It didn't matter whether a vampire's life was more valuable or vice versa. He had come, just like he always did, and she knew he always would.

She loved him and that's what counted.

Eric embraced her back but kept his eyes on his Maker. Godric had shown no change but Eric could clearly feel his Maker's curiosity and amusement at the sight he was seeing. Eric choose to ignore this.

Eric pulled back so he could see Sookie's face.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"As good as can be expected given the circumstances. He seems alright too."

Eric turned his gaze back toward his Maker. Sookie pulled out of Eric's embrace and took a few steps back. She turned to look at where Godric stood. She knew the two of them would need a minute.

Godric hadn't moved from his spot and Eric stepped into the cage.

"Godric."

It was strange seeing the two vampires next too each other. Such contrast. Yet oddly right looking.

The look on Eric's face was almost like the one he had given Sookie a thousand times. His voice.

Steve Newlin and his followers could stuff it. Vampires felt just as deeply as any human. Maybe more so. Eric had been right about love being too small a word. There wasn't a word in existence to describe what she was picking up from Eric as he looked on his Maker for the first time in over a century.

And then her jaw almost hit the floor as Eric Fucking Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, got on his knees and bowed his head. Godric was his Maker and everything, but damn!

Out of the things that had happened today, and all the rest that had yet to happen, Sookie was pretty sure that this would be the most amazing/terrifying/wonderful sight she would see tonight. Maybe ever.

"You were a fool to send humans after me," Godric said.

His voice and face stayed the same deathly calm so Sookie couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Eric was definitely feeling chastised though.

Eric raised his head as he spoke.

"I had no other choice. These savages…" Eric growled the word, "…seek to destroy you."

"I am well aware of what they have planned."

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked.

"I require very little blood anymore. As you know." Godric motioned for Eric to stand. "You have a traitor in your midst."

Sookie spoke from behind them but Eric didn't seem to care.

"It was Hugo. He joined the Fellowship. They set a trap."

As if on cue alarms buzzed overhead and lights began to flash.

"Get your human out of here," Godric said. Eric didn't move. "Go on."

"I am not leaving your side."

Godric's calm wavered. His voice took on a sharp and commanding tone.

"I can take care of myself."

The two vampire's didn't break their eye contact with each other as Sookie spoke up.

"Eric, we should really get moving."

Soon it would be too late. And Jason was still out there somewhere.

"Spill no blood on your way out," Godric said. "Go."

Eric nodded for Sookie to take the lead and followed her up the stairwell.

Sookie could feel that Eric had both anger and concern at Godric. She was more than a little puzzled at the small vampire's behavior herself.

As they made it to the door that led to the main entrance of the church Steve Newlin's voice came over the P.A. system calling for the evacuation of the children and for all able-bodied adults to ready themselves with weapons provided by security.

Eric held Sookie back as he peered around the wall.

"I can have you out in seconds."

"Eric, there are kids out there."

"None of those humans would think twice about harming either of us."

"Well, that just makes us better than them, right?"

Eric didn't really care about being better than them; he already knew he was.

"Godric told you not to hurt anyone," Sookie reminded him.

She felt his anger spike but knew he would follow his Maker's request.

Sookie peeked back over her shoulder toward the door that led to the basement.

"Eric, why didn't he come with us?"

Sookie remember what Godric had said to her in the basement. Something was off.

Some of Eric's anger was probably directed at her now.

"It is not for me nor you to question him."

Eric looked out again and watched as the doors were sealed. There were only three human males now guarding the entrance. They each had a stake but they were hardly the soldiers they were pretending to be.

He moved forward and Sookie called him back.

"Eric…"

He could feel her fear. She could feel his emotions and was afraid of what he might do. Truth be told he would gladly kill every child in this place if it weren't for Godric's order and the fact that it would alienate Sookie.

Eric turned back and leaned toward her. His scent enveloped her and his words caressed her cheek.

"Trust me."

Her eyes lidded and she felt a fluttering in her stomach. She did not even want to acknowledge what was going on further south. Maybe there was something to that whole being addicted thing. Here she was possibly about to die and she was getting all tingly. But in her defense: his voice and his scent and... just all of him really.

After she took a few deep breaths and was sure she wasn't going to turn into a puddle of mush on the floor, she stepped out into the doorway to watch Eric's progress.

She should possibly be offended at his impersonation of a human. No. She was definitely going to be offended. She was pretty sure he was making fun of her accent.

Did he really think that slouching down like that and putting on a Southern twang would make anyone think he was human?

Obviously the Fellowship members agreed with her assessment and her heart lurched as one of the men sidled behind Eric and raised a stake.

"Eric, behind you!"

He easily fought off and disarmed two of the men before slamming the third against the wall and positioning the man's own stake against his throat. Sookie ran forward.

"Eric, you don't have to kill him!"

After a long couple of seconds when even Eric wasn't sure he wouldn't do it, he threw the stake down and shoved the man away.

"Come on," he said between clenched teeth.

They opened the door only to see a dozen or so Fellowship members converging on the church. All were armed with silver, stakes, and crossbows.

"We can get out through the Sanctuary," Sookie said, leading the way.

"The exits just back that way," she said.

She had to speed up a bit to keep up with Eric, but it wasn't like she was going to complain. She wanted to get out of there just as much as he did. Possibly more so.

Both of their steps slowed and then came to a stop as they cleared the pews and saw Steve Newlin step out wearing a pure white suit and that fucking grin of his.

"There are several exits actually," he said, coming to stand in front of a table that was covered with a blue cloth that had the logo of a sun stitched on it. "For you, the easiest one leads you straight to hell."

Sookie probably would have rolled her eyes at the campiness of Newlin's words if she wasn't so terrified. Eric was just pissed.

The doors from behind and to sides opened. Men and women, all armed to the teeth, filed in.

This was going to go bad very fast if they weren't careful. Eric really didn't care for a peaceful resolution, so it was up to Sookie to try.

"Let us leave. Nobody has to die."

Steve Newlin gave her a look.

"Really? You thought that would work?" he asked condescendingly. He looked over at Eric. "Seriously what do you see in her?"

Eric growled so low that Sookie was pretty sure she was the only one who could hear it.

"I told you, Miss Stackhouse, the war has already begun. The vampires were the ones who cast the first stone when they killed my family."

And that was the gist of it. Sure, Steve Newlin did hate vampires, but really this whole thing was about him not being able to handle his grief. Not being able to see that this cycle of hate was what caused the vampires to murder his family in the first place.

"Now you're either with us or against us. We are prepared to to do battle."

"The vampire you're holding escaped." Which was not exactly true. Godric could still be in the church somewhere. "He knows we're here. He'll send help."

This did not deter Steve Newlin in the slightest.

"I could care less about Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration." He pointed at Eric and Sookie's heart hammered even faster in her chest. "And we got one right here."

Sookie turned to look at Eric, who had his gaze still locked on Newlin. He wasn't feeling anger or even terror. He was calm. Completely at peace it seemed. How the hell was that possible? Sookie felt like she could barely breath.

She whispered his name and he finally turned to look at her. She felt her rapidly beating heart skip more than a couple of beats. His eyes.

 _Nononono_!

"I'll be fine," he said, his voice as calm as his mood. But it was a lie. Everything would be far from fine if he actually took those steps away from her.

"Brothers and sisters…" Steve Newlin sounded like a kid on Christmas morning, "…there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

Sookie wanted to punch that stupid grin off Steve Newlin's face. Hell, she wanted to make him see what it was like to be burned alive.

For the second time tonight Sookie saw Eric fall to his knees. This time it was neither wonderful or amazing. Just terrifying.

…

Jason and Jessica crouched behind a car in the parking lot of the church. Peeking over the trunk they had a clear view of the entrance, which was being guarded by only three guys.

"I just realized we probably could have gotten here quicker if I just ran us here," Jessica whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"You know. Running. We vampires can move really fast. Though you drive pretty fast." Seriously, Jason was almost as bad as Eric. "That was kind of crazy back there."

"Kinda like a ride at Disney World, huh?" Jason smirked.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been to Disney World?"

"You haven't?"

True Jason had only gotten to go because it was his class trip and he had gotten sick because he had bought a bunch of beer with a fake I.D. before going on the Matterhorn, but it still had to be better than the crappy ass trip Sookie got the following year at Six Flags.

"Jason, focus."

"Right, sorry."

He was digging around in his pocket and pulled out something large and shiny.

"What is that?" Jessica asked.

"Purity ring or some junk." Jason slipped it on his finger. "Don't touch it. It's silver. I was gonna throw it away but it'll come in handy right now I think."

"How do you figure?"

"I'm a pretty good bullshit artist." He sounded so proud of the fact, though he wasn't actually that good. "I think I can talk us in."

"I don't know Jason. I bet I could glamour them. I've never tried doing more than one person at a time, but I'm really improving."

Jason shifted the gun in his hands while he thought.

"Seems iffy, Jesse. If it doesn't work they'll know you're a vampire for sure and we're sunk. Let's try my thing and if it doesn't pan out you can give it a go."

Jessica conceded.

They stood up, prepared to go toward the church when Jason stopped and turned back toward her.

"It might help if you undo the top two buttons of that shirt you're wearing." Jessica's eyes went wide. "They might not notice you're a vampire quicker that way. I'm just saying."

…

Eric might not have put up a fight to being silver but that didn't mean Sookie hadn't tried in his defense. Newlin had two burly congregants hold her back.

She still pulled and kicked as Newlin spewed out some nonsense about thirty pieces of silver. The others in the church seemed to lap his words up, not caring about the living thing that was so clearly in pain in front of them.

"What you're saying doesn't even make any sense!" Sookie shouted. "How can you people listen to him. Don't y'all got any sense?"

Eric started to murmur something and Newlin had to lean forward to hear.

"I offer myself in exchange for the freedom of both Godric and the girl."

"Oh, well that's noble of you," Steve Newlin said. "But she's just as culpable as you are." He shot Sookie a look. "She's a traitor to her race. She doesn't deserve mercy." He bent down over Eric, taunting him. "Maybe we should tie her to you and you can meet the sun together."

A few more inches and Eric would be able to bite into the madman's face.

Steve stepped away from the alter and walked down the steps towards Sookie.

"Bet this marshmallow would roast up nicely."

If he came close enough Sookie would spit on him.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion heard from out front. The Reverend and his flock turned to the Sanctuary doors just as they flew open and two figures ran down the aisle of the church.

"Sookie!" Jason called out, raising his gun. "Newlin let her go, fucktard!"

Jessica blurred up the aisle until Newlin pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sookie.

"Stackhouse, you or that she-demon take another step and the girl gets a bullet in the brain."

Eric growled behind them.

Jessica knew Eric was in a great amount of pain. But that would be nothing compared to what he would feel if Sookie died, she was sure. She knew that if Sookie died everyone in this church would probably follow suit.

Jessica retracted her fangs and Jason lowered his gun. They both let the Fellowship members come for them.

One took Jason's weapon while two more took him by the shoulders and shoved him forward. A couple came to Jessica and wrapped her wrists together in silver. Her fangs clicked back down as the metal hissed and crackled against her flesh.

"Bring them both up here," Newlin instructed.

"I'm sorry, Sook," Jason said, as they shoved him onto his knees in front of the stairs leading up to the alter. He didn't even really know which thing he was apologizing for.

Sookie kept struggling.

"Jason."

At this moment she didn't care why he was here, only that he was in danger.

Newlin stopped the two with Jessica before they could lead her up to the altar.

"Look at that," he scoffed. He raised his voice. "You see. They have no qualms about taking our children from us. They take this once promising and beautiful girl and turn her into a whore of Satan."

Eric snarled louder.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that!" Jason yelled.

He tried to get up but his captures shoved him back down.

Jessica hissed.

"You sound just like my father. I hate my father."

Newlin shoved her down on the steps and ignored her words. With his gun still drawn he walked over to where Jason was genuflecting.

"Seems our altar will be a bit crowded, Jason. I need to make an example of you anyways. To show that we will not tolerate a Judas in our ranks."

He took aim with the gun and Jason squeezed his eyes shut.

"Mr. Newlin, please!" Sookie screamed. "I know what happened to you family was unforgiveable…"

The mention of the death of his loved ones stayed the Reverend's hand. He lowered the weapon and turned to look at Sookie.

"…but you've got to think. Where they are now, in heaven, do you think they would want you to do this? Or would they want you to do the truly Christian thing and try to forgive."

Steve Newlin stood stock still for a moment, no expression on his face. Then he moved with almost vampiric speed toward Sookie, his face contorted in rage. Sookie would have run from him if she wasn't still being held.

"Do not talk about my family, you bitch."

Jason once again tried to struggle free and Eric's growls became louder. He even tried struggling himself.

Instead of taking aim with the gun he brought his arm out in a wide arc and hit her across the face with the weapon. It was so hard and unexpected that Sookie was dropped to the ground by it.

Jessica painfully sat up and realized that though the chain on her arms had been wound tightly, it had not been properly secured. With a few deft, burning tugs the chain fell to the floor.

Instantly the baby vampire was on the Reverend. She yanked him toward her then pulled hard on his hair to expose his neck.

A collective gasp went through the crowd in the church. Many of the parishioners took a step back, including the ones holding Jason Stackhouse down and the two men who had been restraining Sookie.

Jason shoved himself to his feet.

"Fucking rip his throat out, Jesse!"

Sookie groaned inwardly at her brother's words. Apparently it wasn't just vampires who had bloodlust.

Sookie pushed herself up and blinked past the white spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"Jessica, do not bite him!" Sookie commanded as she ran up the stairs to the altar.

Jessica made a grumpy face but complied. She consoled herself by holding the Reverend up in the air by his throat in a grip that made it difficult not only to breathe, but also to talk.

Sookie ripped the chains off of Eric and cringed when she saw some of his skin come off with the chains. He didn't seem concerned by this though. He immediately stood up and let his eyes roam over Sookie's face.

"You're alright?" he asked for the second time that night.

"It's fine," she said. "What about you?"

She was sure to have a bruise but they both knew Eric would no doubt offer to heal it later and she could already see his burns disappearing. Really they had more important things to worry about right now.

"We need to get out of here," Sookie said.

She foolishly hoped Eric would listen. His anger was volcanic though and would not be placated with simply running away.

"Jessica, drop him." Eric walked down the steps toward his child and Sookie followed behind.

Jessica complied and Newlin crumpled to the floor, coughing. Newlin began to stand up but Eric's hand replaced Jessica's in the grip around the man's throat and he was slammed down onto the steps leading up to the altar.

"Eric, don't kill him!" Sookie shouted.

"Fuck that!" Jason said. "He just tried to kill me, you, and your boyfriend, Sookie. The asshole deserves it."

That wasn't the freaking point.

"Go ahead," Steve Newlin choked out. "Martyr us. We are willing to die."

Some of his flock didn't look so sure.

"Seriously," Jason said. "Just rip his head off."

"Jason!"

Sookie would have been concerned at her brother's homicidal tendencies if she didn't know he didn't actually mean any of it. Sure, he hated Steve Newlin with a fiery passion, but she knew he would feel a bit guilty and disturbed if something happened. Or at least she hoped so. She still had that hope.

"Eric," she said. "Please. Can we just go?"

Eric snarled at Newlin, who flinched, not so ready to die for his cause as he professed. But Eric released him and walked over to Sookie, who gave the vampire a weak and tired smile.

Jessica quickly came to stand next to her Maker and her friend and Jason moved to do the same, but stopped on hearing the noise.

"What is that?" he asked.

The other humans in the church were not so much curious as frightened. Even Newlin who had pushed himself up into a sitting position seemed anxious.

Sookie had an idea of what that sound meant. She clutched at Eric and watched as the doors at the back of the Sanctuary opened.

Stan Davis and half a dozen vampires entered the church.

"Oh no," Sookie whispered.

"Who's the cowboy?" Jessica asked.

Anything that that psycho cowboy was in charge of could not end well for the humans in this church.

"Steve Newlin." Stan and the vampires came to a stop just inside the doors. "You have pushed us too far. You just expect us to just sit by why you round up your men to come lynch us?"

Which was a really stupid way to put it, since lynching wouldn't do a damn thing to a vampire.

"We'll take you out first." Stan got a devilish smile on his face. "Same way we did your father."

"Oh God, Stan you idiot!" Sookie mumbled.

Steve Newlin got to his feet.

"Murder!"

"Destroy them," Stan growled. His fangs clicked down. "All of them."

Sookie's breath came out gasping and she held tighter to Eric. Jason stumbled back toward his sister and the two vampires.

In an instant several members of the congregation were grabbed and their necks bared to the bloodthirsty vampires. Stan Davis was just about to sink his fangs into a throat when a voice cut through the madness.

"Enough!"

All eyes turned to the back of the church and up.

"Hey, it's Godric," Jason said, stating the obvious. His voice sounded light, like he had just recognized a friend while out and about in town, not like he was facing a possible massacre.

Jessica knew who Godric was, but she was still a little pissed that she had to find out from Pam. Like Eric didn't care enough to tell her or trust her or something. She couldn't feel any of that anger now though. The little vampire looked sort of like an angel standing up there, all in white.

"You came for me I assume, underling," Godric said.

Stan looked like he still wanted to bite into that neck and rolled his eyes in disappointment.

"Yes, Sheriff."

"These humans have not harmed me. We can coexist. Mr. Newlin…"

Steve Newlin looked startled and then angry at being called out.

"I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for."

Stan looked about ready to snap the guy's neck he had a grip on in defiance, but said nothing as his Sheriff continued to talk.

"Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you not afford us the same courtesy?"

Steve Newlin's face pinched tighter in anger.

"I do not negotiate with subhumans." Did the guy ever stop to listen to himself?

Sookie rolled her eyes and Jason, not Eric, actually growled.

"Go ahead and kill me."

The Reverend loosened his tie and some of the members of the church, mostly women, called out in protest. Eric would have been only too happy to oblige but he stayed by Sookie, knowing his Maker's wishes.

"Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus," Godric said. Newlin almost fell over himself at that. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it. Things to do and all."

Godric blurred to the front of the church and grabbed Newlin by the back of his jacket. He raised his voice louder so everyone in the church could hear.

"Good people, who is willing to die for this man's madness?"

Not a shock that no one stepped forward.

Godric released Newlin.

"That's what I thought." He let his eyes sweep over human and vampire alike. "Stand down, all of you. Return to your homes. It is over."

The vampires released the humans and the those ones joined the others of their kind in quickly beating a retreat for the nearest exit.

"Is it really over?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Eric said. He rubbed a hand soothingly over Sookie's back and shoulders in an effort to calm her.

"Return to the nest," Godric ordered Stan and the others.

"Sir, after what these humans—,"Stan started.

Godric stared him down and his voice when he spoke again was cold, with a hint of menace.

"I said return to the nest."

Stan and the other vampires departed.

Steve Newlin sat on the steps, looking broken.

"I think my faith in humanity is stronger than yours, Reverend," Godric said. He did not say it to be hurtful. It was just a fact.

"That was fucking awesome!" Jason said. "You totally saved our asses, little dude."

Jessica and Sookie stared open mouthed at Jason, while Eric fixed his gaze on his Maker. The older vampire did not seem at all offended that a human, and an moronic one at that, was addressing him thus.

Sookie pulled out of Eric's grip to go to her brother. The two Stackhouses held tightly to each other and swayed a bit. Sookie pulled back first.

"Jason," she stepped back and crossed her arms. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Uh…"

Jason knew that look she was giving him. Eric knew it too and smirked. It was good to see someone else on the receiving end of it for once.

Luckily, for now, Jason was saved from a very unwanted conversation by the fact that Steve Newlin seemed to regain some of his composure.

"On the final day of Reckoning, we'll see who goes to heaven and who goes to hell."

Jessica looked like she was about ready to choke the man again but Jason made a motion that he had this. He stepped up to Newlin, smiling.

"Well see, I figure I've already been to heaven. It was inside your wife."

Newlin's face fell and a second later his whole body did too as Jason punched him. Jason slipped the ring he had been given on joining the church off his finger and chucked it at Newlin's head.

"Honesty my ass."

"Jason!" Sookie rebuked. She wasn't surprised by the punch. She knew her brother well enough to expect such behavior from him. "You slept with a Reverend's wife?"

That look was back with glaring force. Jason gulped.

"Um…" Jason said. Newlin groaned. "He's about to get back up. We should really be leaving right?"

He looked at Eric and then Godric, pleading with his eyes.

"I mean someone's bound to have called the cops by now."

Godric nodded.

"We should go. Word of my return will have already started to spread. I shudder to think of what Esme has decided to throw together for my return."

The three vampires and two humans quickly walked back up the aisle of the church.

"Um, can we maybe swing by the hotel?" Jessica asked. "Or send someone to pick up Hoyt? I kind of left him hanging. He's probably freaking out."

"Hoyt's here?" Jason asked. He didn't seem to care about the why or how. "Sweet! We can tell him about the badass time he missed."

 


	25. Let Me Stand By You Lonliest Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from A Fine Frenzy song The Beacon.

 The energy in Godric's nest was much different than it had been the previous night. There were a few more vampires and humans mulling about and more were supposed to be arriving within the hour.

Sookie hadn't thought it possible but Esme was even more hyper than last night. Sookie had been surprised that Esme hadn't hugged Godric on seeing him what with the way she was acting. But they were vampires; they didn't really do that.

Esme had enough energy and attention to still find the time to fuss over Sookie and Jessica. The latter she scolded Eric about not bringing around sooner since the baby vampire seemed so 'precious'.

Someone was being sent to fetch Hoyt, which was all that Jessica could really ask for at the moment.

The group from the church would have very little time to recuperate before everyone else arrived.

Sookie was led to one of the upstairs rooms where she could shower and change into a new dress that Esme provided for her. The dress was black and shorter and tighter than Sookie would have picked out for herself, but it was beautiful nonetheless and probably cost more than the entire stay at the Hotel Carmilla judging from the name on the label.

Sookie wrapped a towel around herself and wasn't surprised to find Eric sitting in a chair when she came out of the bathroom. She had felt him close before she even turned the shower off.

Sookie was just a little surprised that he was there. Though she wanted to do a little happy dance that he was so close, she felt his concern for Godric, which was about equal with Eric's concern for her. She was a big girl and didn't want to be selfish.

She walked over to the bed where her under things were, very aware of the large vampire's eyes on her. As she pulled her panties on and fastened her bra she wondered if they'd be spending the night there. Eric obviously would want to be close to his Maker. Sookie should have asked to have some of her things brought along with whoever went to pick up Hoyt.

There was a pewter brush and comb set on the nightstand by the bed. She grabbed up the comb and begin to work out the tangles in her wet hair and finally turned to look at Eric.

"I'm fine." She gave him a smile and pushed at their Bond to reassure him. "You can go be with Godric. I know you're going to have other obligations and whatnot tonight. I mean it, I'm fine."

Eric sat up straighter in the chair and Sookie kind of got distracted in her combing by how his arms looked in that razor back tank. She quickly looked away to see if she had any split ends.

"Godric is content with being left alone for now. He will not have much time to himself tonight."

None of them would.

Eric almost wanted to tell Esme to call off the get together, which seemed to be anything but little, that was getting started downstairs. But word had already spread of the Sheriff's safe return and though Godric might have wanted to forgo any festivities as much as Eric, he knew what was due to the vampires in his Area. They needed fears assailed and a medium to decompress in.

"Besides…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. She knew he wanted to be near her and again she wanted to do a little happy dance. It was more than just the fact that he was always compelled to be near her though.

His emotions were mostly locked down and a bit murky to her but she could pick up on something else that went hand and hand with his worry.

"Stop that."

She put the comb back on the nightstand and walked over to stand between his parted legs. She didn't say anything about his eyes automatically going to her chest. The little bit of lust that was seeping through the Bond was better than what else he was feeling.

She put her hands on his shoulders. His eyes lifted back up to her face and he noticed that the left side was puffy and was beginning to take on the shade of a ripe plum.

The lust disappeared and his eyes turned cold.

"Seriously, stop it with the guilt." She pushed on him. "I meant it. I'm fine."

"You were hurt. I should have never—."

"It could have been a lot worse. It almost was." She moved one of her hands to cup his cheek. "I volunteered, Eric. I knew the risks going in. You can't blame yourself."

"I regret putting you in that position."

"I know you do. But you'd do it again, because it was Godric."

Her voice wasn't accusing or full of hurt. Still he averted his gaze and she quickly worked to push away the new waves of guilt that cropped up.

"And I'd let you do it, Eric. And I'd take the same risks all over again too."

Sookie leaned to rest her cheek on his head. One of her hands moved to stroke his hair.

"I kind of get that I can't even begin to imagine the bond between a Maker and Child…"

"Perhaps one day you'll find out."

He felt her irritation at his words. She stood back up to her full height and pulled away so she could look him in the eyes.

"We are so not having that conversation right now. Least of all because Esme's probably going to come up here soon and start threatening to kill people if we don't get our butts downstairs." This was most likely true.

"Seriously stop with the little blame game you got going on with yourself. It's gonna do nothing but piss me off and I'll probably just end up ruining the party with my bad attitude and then Esme will probably want to drain me."

This was also true.

"I know you like to think you're nothing but cold, hard stone and empty inside, but there's love in you. And you shouldn't be ashamed of it or what it makes you do for those you care about."

He didn't tell her to not use that word and there was not that prickling in the Bond like there normally would be because she said it.

Instead his hand tugged through her still wet hair as he pulled her down for a kiss. He clicked his fangs down and cut his tongue before pushing it into her mouth.

She almost didn't want him to heal her. The sting of the bruise reminded her that she was human and alive, but she knew how it wounded him to see her like that.

Like what always happened when he gave her his blood, or really it could've just been from the kissing, a fire started building in both their veins.

Eric seemed content to let it go but Sookie knew they had to get moving. She tried to pull back but he wouldn't let her. He growled into her mouth (the sexy one) and pulled her down onto his lap.

His jean-covered erection was making it very hard for her to think about anything else, what with the way he was thrusting up against her.

Sookie broke the kiss to gasp and to get in some much-needed air. He began to kiss along her jaw and down over her throat.

"Eric…" Yes she was panting. "We…don't have…time." Though her body didn't seem to agree, since it was rubbing against him. "They're…probably all waiting for us."

He kissed his way down to her cleavage.

"I don't care," he said. Again with the sexy growl.

He had retracted his fangs and pulled down one of the cups of her bra to expose her breast. He bit at it, not even enough to break the skin but hard enough to make her whimper like _that_.

He moved swiftly to press her against the closest wall. Her panties were pulled to the side and his jeans were opened and pushed down. He entered her in one strong move.

"Oh God, Eric!"

She arched her back but couldn't do much more than hold on.

He sucked roughly at her neck as he pounded into her. There was no fear of leaving any marks as they would heal, just the like the bruise on her face, from his blood in her system.

With each hard stroke he hit her g-spot and it wasn't long before her walls started clenching around him. Her head fell back and she yelled his name again as her climax crashed through her.

She was still shuddering with her high while he hammered into her, harder and faster and a few moments later her own name left his lips, as well as some choice words in Swedish, and she felt him exploding within her.

Sookie was a little wobbly but was able to stand. She was sure the only reason she could do so was because she had just had some of Eric's blood.

They cleaned themselves up as best they could. Neither had time to shower.

Sookie grumbled as she slipped into the little black dress.

"Oh good. I'm going to a party in a house full of vampires and I'm going to smell like sex."

"Hmmm…I think it's very good."

His scent was covering her even more.

She stuck her tongue out at him, annoyed at his further show of marking his territory.

"Careful, lover. Next time you do that, whether we're alone or not, I'll bite that tongue."

Yep. Things were back to normal. For them at least.

…

Eric waited for Godric to give him permission to enter after he knocked before he went into the room.

The little vampire had changed and was looking out the window when Eric stepped into the room. Godric didn't turn to look at his child as he spoke.

"Esme is losing her mind no doubt and sent you to hurry me along."

"I'm sure she was about to, but she's gotten sidetracked in dressing up my progeny and sniffing over Jason Stackhouse."

"The Stackhouses are sure to be a popular pair tonight and not just for their smell I think. They are both brave and have shown themselves to be loyal to our kind." Godric turned from the window. "I do not think you like the brother much though."

"He's an imbecile. And he's not as loyal as you seem to think he is."

"He is not graced with much wisdom and is therefore easily manipulated. But he has a good heart. And he does love his sister." Eric didn't even have to see his Maker smile to know what was coming. "Something you have in common, I think."

Eric choose not to comment on this and instead changed the subject.

"I arranged for an AB- human for you."

"Thank you, but I am not hungry." Godric moved to sit down in a chair in front of an unlit fireplace.

Eric stepped further into the room. He made his voice sound light but they could both feel the strength of his concern.

"You'll have to eat eventually. I doubt the Fellowship had much to offer you."

It was Godric's turn to change the subject. He knew if he did not speak Eric would bring up the incident at the church and he did not wish to discuss that now.

"I think I would much rather spend these last few minutes of peace talking with your Ms. Stackhouse. You left her out in the hall?"

Eric was frustrated and troubled by his Maker's refusal to talk about what had occurred earlier in the evening, but he knew better than to push.

"She's nervous to properly meet you."

Godric became puzzled.

"Whatever for?"

"Something about meeting parents or some such human thing. I wasn't really listening."

"I doubt that. She seems to be the only human you do listen to."

Godric almost smiled he was so amused by his Child's irritation. He had taught Eric too well about the importance of controlling ones emotions. A mistake, he was now sure.

"She's not completely human," Eric said.

"Whatever else she is, she is human foremost." Godric felt a stirring in their Bond from Eric. "You cannot think I am laughing at you."

"Not out loud."

"I am amazed and in awe. You might not want to admit it but you are changing, because of her. I can feel it, see it. It is a good thing I think and I am glad I was able to see it."

Another quiver in their bond but before Eric could speak Godric asked him to bring Sookie in.

"And perhaps you should place a phone call to Pam while Sookie and I speak."

Godric knew that the telepath would most likely speak more frankly if Eric was not in the room.

Eric stopped before he opened the door. It wasn't a command but they both knew he'd follow it. He yanked the door open and waved Sookie in.

Godric stood from his seat and Sookie stepped into the room and gave Godric an anxious smile. He returned it with a more tranquil one and Eric felt her relax a bit.

"Good evening… Might I call you by your first name?"

"Oh, yes. Of course."

"Then good evening, Sookie."

He motioned for her to sit in the chair across from his and when she did he took his own seat back.

"Do I call you Sheriff or…"

"You may call me Godric."

"Oh, okay. Well, good evening, Godric. And might I just say you have a lovely home."

"Thank you." Eric was still hovering over by the door. "Don't you have a phone call to make?"

Sookie sat up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, Godric," Eric grit his teeth. "Unless you would be uncomfortable being left alone here, Sookie."

Sookie looked back and forth between Eric and Godric. She seemed to get what was going on.

"Oh, no. I'm just peachy."

Eric narrowed his eyes at her and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Sookie did laugh at this.

"I don't think he likes you very much right now," she said to the little vampire sitting across from her.

"He has been more upset with me for much less," Godric said.

"I guess he thinks you're going to do the equivalent of taking out baby pictures to show me."

Godric raised an eyebrow.

"I do not understand."

"Oh. I mean he probably thinks you're going to tell me embarrassing stories about him."

"I do not think we have enough time for that before we have to go downstairs. I think he will be more embarrassed about what you might tell me." Godric gave her another smile and it did not quite reach his eyes. "You care for Eric?"

She didn't hesitate.

"I love him." Godric's smile widened a little and his eyes seemed to brighten. "He doesn't really like when I use that word though. I mean he kind of does. I can tell cause the part of him in my head gets kind of warm but it also gets all bristly, when he's irritated."

Sookie didn't know if Eric had told Godric about the blood exchanges and even if he hadn't Godric showed no shock to hearing about it.

"I think I can take some of the blame for that."

"I don't know. Eric's pretty much himself." Though Godric probably did know him better than she.

"Yes, he is. I do not think he even understood that word very well in his human life."

Sookie didn't really know what to say to this but Godric saved her the trouble of thinking of a reply by speaking up again.

"Before we have any further discussions, you must allow me to convey my deepest apologizes for everything that has happened to you since you have come to my Area."

Sookie shook her head.

"I already kind of had this conversation with Eric. I wanted to help. It could've been so much worse and it's nobody's fault. Except maybe the Fellowship of the Sun."

Godric looked away and Sookie had that overwhelming urge again to hug the tiny vampire. She controlled herself though.

"Godric…?"

His gaze returned to her face and she almost chickened out.

"I know it's probably not my place to ask or anything. And you've probably already talked to Eric about this, but he's still worried about you…"

"You want to know why I wouldn't leave the church."

He saw that she was taken aback that he could know her mind so well. She was very much like Eric, though the two of them probably didn't see it.

She nodded and he looked away again. He didn't speak for so long that she thought maybe she had overstepped her bounds and she should just leave. Finally he spoke.

"Do you believe in God?"

His gaze was still focused on the empty fireplace in front of them.

"Yes."

She didn't know where this conversation was going or even why it had started but Godric needed someone to talk to apparently and she would be there if he needed it.

"If you are right, with all of the things I have done in my long life, how would He punish me at the end of it?"

Sookie tried not to show how this talk worried her. She was sure Godric would not want Eric to come back in the room and hear this conversation.

She licked her lips, which suddenly felt very dry, before answering.

"God doesn't punish. He forgives."

He looked at her then.

"I do not think I deserve it. But I hope for it."

Sookie's throat felt very tight.

"We all do."

Again Sookie found herself at a loss for words.

As quickly as the theological discussion began, it seemed to end as Godric stood up. He gave her a smile that was a bit less melancholy.

"Eric has most likely finished with his phone call and the guests have no doubt all arrived. Come."

Sookie let Godric lead her out of the room.

He hadn't said anything but she was sure that their conversation, at least the last half of it, should be kept in confidence.

…

Sookie was sure that if Esme ever wanted to leave Godric's nest she could make a successful career as an event planner.

The spread the little French vampire had worked out was of course amazing. And it wasn't just for humans. Sookie was pretty sure that one of those fountains was not spouting cherry kool-aid.

As it was Sookie was considering stealing the little fountain that was spurting chocolate all for herself. She could really use it.

Sookie almost jumped out of her skin when Eric was suddenly beside her. She had thought he was in the other room with Godric where that line of vampires and humans were filing in to give their congratulations for the Sheriff's safe return; Jason, Jessica, and Hoyt were all in there.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"What? No." Yes.

"Why would I be avoiding you? You're my boyfriend. I mean we can't go two seconds without seeing each other? I mean sheesh, Eric. I'm mingling. Meeting new people and all."

"Sookie, you're standing here in the corner, alone, staring at the desert table." And she was rambling.

She looked at him for a second before throwing up her hands.

"Fine. Okay. I'm avoiding you. Not because I want to. Though okay, avoiding you means I kind of do want to… but its complicated."

He stepped closed to her and she had to crane her neck to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

She looked around. This was not the best place for this conversation.

"Did you… get a chance to talk to Godric about what happened at the church?"

He quickly looked around the room and seemed to agree with her assessment that this was not the best place for this.

He lowered his voice.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. I mean I know I probably shouldn't of asked but I know you're still concerned about it and I thought it was a little weird too. But he didn't say anything. He just asked me whether or not I believed in God."

Eric's face became a mask and his emotions became foggy. She was sure if they were blood bonded she would be able to tell what he was feeling with greater precision. This wasn't necessarily a good thing though. She was already freaking out enough on her own all by herself.

"Don't worry about it," Eric finally said.

"But…"

"I'm sure it's nothing, like you said. Godric's become fascinated with religion over the last couple of decades." He bent down to kiss her forehead. "Don't worry. Just enjoy yourself."

"My thoughts exactly." They both turned to see Esme standing a few feet away.

She obviously had only heard the last bit of their conversation as she seemed to be in high spirits. She was done up impeccably again, this time in a business dress suit made if some sort of shiny gold material.

Esme walked closer to them so that she was able to poke Eric in the side.

"Quit hogging the telepath. Everyone wants to meet her. And like you haven't had enough of her already tonight." Esme took a loud sniff in Sookie's direction and the human flushed a bright pink. "Seriously Northman, you're an animal. She almost dies tonight and you decide it's okay to maul her?"

"Esme!" Sookie hissed, blushing even more.

"Oh Sookie dear, don't do that. It makes you smell even better. We don't want Eric here getting into any fights because some of the younger vamps are too stupid to control themselves." She turned to Eric and stuck a finger in his face. "You get into a fight with anyone or disrupt my party in any way and I will silver you."

Eric looked rather bored at her threat.

"Isn't it Godric's party?" he teased.

"Oh shut up. Go make sure that Maker of yours doesn't try to sneak off. He seems to be amused by that male Stackhouse, but really who wouldn't be? The boy may not be the brightest star in the heavens but he is a perfect specimen to drool over. Seriously if your brother walked around without a shirt on I'm sure I'd think everything that came out of his mouth was gold. What's with this family, Northman? They're like vampire catnip or something."

She didn't realize how close to the truth she was.

Sookie didn't really know what else to say expect, "Please don't sleep with my brother."

Esme made a 'pshaw'.

"Well if you're going to be such a stick in the mud about it… He's not my type anyway. I suppose you don't want me to drink from him either?"

Sookie blanched and Eric glared at Esme.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone. He's a vampire virgin anyways isn't he? I'd chew him up and spit him out. Maybe I'll introduce him to Sienna. She's barely 150. She'd be a much more safe fit. Plus then she'd owe me."

"Cut it out," Eric said. The little French vampire rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you know I'm only joking," Esme said. "Come along, Sookie. I'll find you more civilized company."

…

Hoyt leaned over to whisper to Jason. "Who is this guy again?"

They were in line with both humans and vampires waiting to give their best wishes to Godric on his safe return. Or at least Jason was. Hoyt was still unclear of what was going on.

Jason and Jessica had tried to explain everything to him, but they continually talked over each other and neither was the best storyteller. Basically they just ended up making everything sound like some big inside joke between the two of them.

"It's Godric. Don't you listen to anything your girlfriend even says?"

"I know that," Hoyt said. "But who exactly is he?"

Being taller than most in the room Hoyt could see the little vampire clearly where he sat in a comfy, if modern looking, chair. Jessica was lounging on some large pillow thing off to the little vampire's right, looking like some kind of princess in that rust colored dress of hers. And that large vampire of Sookie's had come back into the room and took a position standing just behind the pale redhead. He was surveying the room with disinterest.

"He's the Sheriff," Jason said, as though that made any sense to Hoyt.

"Uh…okay. I thought Mr. Northman was the one who was a Sheriff."

"Yeah, in Louisiana. This is Texas."

"Which would explain all the cowboy hats," Hoyt said.

"Yeah, I know. Weird," Jason replied. "I didn't think people here actually wore those. We'd probably get our asses kicked back home if we tried that."

Though maybe he shouldn't have spoken up, even as softly as he did. That big mean ass vampire from the church, who seemed to like cowboy hats, was standing a few people in front of them in line.

He couldn't do anything in front of Godric though right?

Jessica caught Hoyt and Jason's eyes and smiled and waved at them. They both waved back and she smiled wider. She then made a funny face at the two of them.

Though Godric seemed to think this was funny he still only raised his eyebrows. Eric obviously wasn't as amused and Jessica quickly stopped when she realized that this wasn't really the vampire thing to do. She tried to school her features into a mask like the other two vampires did.

"Dude, you're girlfriend is awesome. Back in the church, she was like Buffy or something." Jason didn't seem to get how wrong what he just said was. "Seriously. She's so cool."

"Yeah, I know."

Though Hoyt didn't really get how Jason was seeing her. Jessica was the most gentle, funny, loving girl he had ever met. Yes she was a vampire, but she sure didn't seem to want to act like one, at least around Hoyt.

They were next so they both took a step forward.

Jessica's smile reappeared. She leaned over to whisper to Godric.

"The tall one's the guy I was telling you about. My boyfriend, Hoyt."

Godric looked on the young vampire with kind eyes, while Eric rolled his.

Jason nodded at the three vampires.

"Hey, y'all," he said. He smiled then quickly got a serious look on his face. "I didn't get a chance to say it before, Godric, but I'm really sorry for everything the Fellowship put you through, man."

Jason elbowed Hoyt in the side.

"Ow! What it's not like I had anything to do with that." He realized though that he probably should say something. The little guy was important to Jessica in some way. "Uh…I'm glad you're okay and everything too. And…um…Nice house?"

Jason gave him a funny look. Like he was any more eloquent though.

"We'll just get out of your hair," Jason said, pushing Hoyt to move. Godric was obviously a busy man… vampire.

Godric's voice stopped the two.

"Your concern is appreciated." He looked between the two of them and then let his eyes rest on Jason. "Your actions helped save many lives tonight, Jason Stackhouse."

"He's a regular hero," Eric said mockingly.

Jason obviously did not pick up on Eric's sarcasm and got a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm no hero." Though he seemed to like the sound of the title.

Jessica couldn't help smiling into her hand, knowing Eric's true feelings. Jason really was a bit clueless sometimes.

Godric ignored his child's patronizing quip.

"Please know that you have friends in this area when ever you visit."

Jason smiled and Godric gave him a reserved one in return.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon. Not that it's not… I mean your house is nice and y'all know how to throw a party. But I kind of miss Bon Temps."

No one who lived in that little hamlet ever thought to utter such words, Jason included.

Jessica leaned over once again to speak.

"Can I maybe go hang out?" she asked. She got that pleading puppy dog look in her eyes that Eric hated.

"Quit making that face. And you don't need to ask permission, Jessica."

"I don't? Sweet!"

She hopped up and took hold of Hoyt's hand and started to pull him out of the room to the main one.

Jason started to follow but turned back to the other two vampires. Something was itching at him and he figured he might as well get it out of the way now or he might never do it.

He didn't get a chance to speak up though as a female vampire he had never seen before stepped purposefully into the room, hauling a man by the collar of his sweat and blood stained shirt.

Sookie had been in the other room facing the door while talking to Esme and another vampire and human. Until she had seen Isabel dragging Hugo into the house, Sookie had completely forgotten about the man. Unluckily for him the vampires had not.

Like everybody else in the house, Sookie moved to get a better look at the proceedings. Esme came to stand at her elbow and even Jessica and Hoyt backtracked their steps to see.

Isabel's eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks were streaked with blood. Her voice when she spoke sounded choked.

"Here is the one who betrayed us."

Isabel kicked Hugo so that he fell to his knees.

Godric looked at the human male before lifting his eyes to his second.

"Hugo. He is yours, is he not?" Though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Isabel said, her voice laced with bitterness. She could not meet Godric's eyes. "You are my Sheriff. Do with him as you will."

"Do you love him?"

Isabel met her Sheriff's gaze at that.

Esme made a soft noise, which Sookie only heard because she was right next to the vampire. She didn't look at her friend but instead turned her gaze to Eric. His own eyes were already fixed on her, but after a few seconds he shifted back to watch the drama being played out before them.

"I…I thought I did." She worked to quench the sobs that were trying to work their way out of her throat. "But I know my duty to you."

That was her ever constant, even as a human; her sense of duty. She had married a man she didn't love for her it.

Even with the baser urges of a vampire she worked to hold herself to a higher standard.

"You did not answer my question," Godric said.

Isabel looked down at Hugo, who was quietly sobbing.

"Yes…" Her resolve broke and her face contorted into shame and sorrow. "I do love him. I'm sorry."

Jessica, who was still very much a child and a new vampire, bit her lip until she tasted blood. Hoyt kept his gaze on the floor, not really understanding what was going on. Jason's eyes bounced around the room for a couple of seconds before landing back on Godric.

Isabel got control of herself.

"His life is yours though. Do with him as you wish."

The Spanish vampire bowed her head, ready to hear her Sheriff's verdict.

Godric looked at Isabel for several seconds before turning to Hugo.

"You are free to go," he said.

A quiet murmur went through the crowd until the little Sheriff raised his gaze to look around the room. Everyone quieted, except for Stan.

"What the hell?" he growled.

Godric looked right at his other lieutenant as he spoke.

"The human is free to go."

Stan stepped away from the wall he was leaning against.

"This is bullshit."

"This is my verdict." Godric's voice took on that cold and dangerous edge. He looked back to Hugo. The man's face was equal parts shock and relief. "Do not return. It will not be safe for you here."

"Eric," Godric called to his child, who stepped into view. "Escort them out. Make sure they leave unharmed."

"Yes, Godric."

Eric didn't exactly agree with his Maker's ruling, but he would complete the task given to him without complaint.

Eric hauled Hugo back onto his feet, a little more roughly than needed, and started to shove him toward the door. Isabel bowed to Godric and thanked him, bloody tears streaming down her face, before she followed.

The others in the room began to scatter outward to other areas of the house, murmuring amongst themselves.

Esme had disappeared somewhere else when Sookie turned to look, but before she could see where, Jason came to stand by her.

"That was pretty intense," he said.

"Yeah."

They both walked out into the larger open space and Sookie found herself drawn over to the window.

…

After putting Hugo in a car and glamouring him to drive until he hit Mexico, Eric turned to go back into the house. He could see Sookie and her idiot brother at the window.

He stopped though because Isabel was still standing at the curb, watching the headlights fade into the night. She was still crying.

"Isabel, get back into the house."

Yes he was being more callous than he needed to be. She was a vampire for fuck's sake. Over 400 years old. She should have better control over herself by now. And she had made Godric look weak in front of others. Over a fucking human who was not worth the blood she had obviously given him.

Isabel wiped at her cheeks and took an unneeded deep breath before she turned around.

"Eric…"

He knew an apology of some kind was coming, which he would shut down. Otherwise he might really do some violence to her.

"Just get back in the house," he growled, continuing his own advance back to the nest.

…

Sookie was waiting for Eric when he came back into the house. Isabel came in a second after and only hesitated a moment when looking in Godric's direction, before heading toward the stairs.

"Is she—?" Sookie began to ask.

"She's fine," Eric grunted.

Sookie was skeptical and a little angry at his manner.

"Uh…hey," Jason said, sidling up to them.

"Jason, whatever it is, this isn't really the time," Sookie said.

Jason ignored her frustration with him, like he usually did.

"Look if I don't say this now, I never will. So…"

Jason looked over at Eric, and Sookie suddenly caught on to what her brother had in mind. Eric felt a bit of shock, which was quickly replaced by hilarity, coming from Sookie. He shot t he brother a cold glance.

"…Is there somewhere we can talk in private, Mr. Northman?"

Sookie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Maybe she should stop this. Especially since her amusement at it only seemed to irritate Eric. Still, it was sweet of her brother.

Sookie gave Eric a hopeful and pleading look.

He glared at her but finally he sighed.

"Fine. We can talk out back." He gave Sookie a look that said 'stay put'. Like that would happen.

As soon as Eric and Jason were out of sight she headed for the stairs.

There was nobody else on the upper level of the house so it was easy to find Isabel, since she was the closest void. She followed it to Isabel's office.

Sookie came to a stop in front of the partially opened door. She could hear weeping from within.

Sookie hesitated. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. No vampire, especially Isabel, would want a human to see him or her like this.

But then she remembered how Isabel had looked at Hugo; both the first time Sookie had met him and then downstairs just a few minutes ago. How broken and twisted up Isabel seemed now.

Isabel was no doubt feeling even guiltier than Eric and Godric about everything that had happened.

Sookie knocked softly on the open door before taking several steps into the room. Isabel's was sitting at her desk, the chair facing away from the door, looking out the window.

The vampire knew who it was without having to turn around. She wiped at her cheeks and took a deep breath before speaking, her back still to the little telepath.

"Sookie. Is everything alright?"

"I thought I'd come and ask you that same question."

Though the obvious answer was no, everything was not alright.

Sookie came around the desk and stopped just a few feet from the vampire's chair. She could only see Isabel in profile.

"I'm… You should go back downstairs. Eric is probably waiting for you."

Isabel refused to turn to look at the human.

"It's okay. He's talking with my brother."

Isabel flinched in surprise at this news. She had spoken briefly with the Stackhouse brother and did not believe that Eric Northman speaking to that boy for any amount of time would be 'okay'.

"I'm pretty sure Eric knows I'm up here anyway," Sookie said.

He knew how she was. How she felt the deep need to help another living creature in pain.

Isabel sat staring out the window for a full minute before she turned her chair to look at the human. Her face was not clear of all the blood and her eyes looked so mournful and even darker.

Sookie made to speak, not really sure of what she would say, but Isabel spoke first.

"Eric would not let me apologize, but I feel I must do so. Please know that I deeply regret all that has happened to you. I cannot—."

Sookie cut her off.

Maybe all that suppressing emotions led to guilt complexes?

"There's really nothing to forgive. You didn't know. Hell I didn't even know until it was almost too late."

"I should have known," Isabel said, her voice and face tight.

"Because you're the mind reader? I know more than anybody how people can hide themselves, especially from those they love."

Isabel's face crumpled and her eyes dropped to her clenched fists.

"That was not love. Not on his part."

"It was," Sookie said. She knew what she said next would probably do more harm than good, but it had to be said. "Even when we were locked in the church, he professed his love for you. And he believed it. It consumed him."

"That just makes what he did worse."

Sookie nodded.

"I don't know. I don't think people all love the same. There are different degrees, I think. And maybe no two couple has the same… way about it. Even the ones that hurt, they give you strength. Teach you something…about yourself. Which is what I think loving somebody is all about."

Isabel looked up then and her face took on a gentle setting.

"You really love Eric, don't you?"

Sookie took a step back and blinked in surprise.

"You probably think it's stupid now. Vampires and humans, what with everything that's happened."

"No," Isabel said. Her voice took on an almost uplifting quality. "It gives me hope. You are right. Love…is not just about looking at someone else in a certain way. It should teach you something about yourself. Whether it is good or bad." Isabel smiled but it was forlorn and small. "I think you are very wise for your young age. And very kind. I can also see why Eric cares for you like he does."

Sookie gave her own, brighter, smile.

"You should go back downstairs," Isabel told her. "If for no other reason than to save your brother from Northman."

Sookie hesitated a moment but then Isabel shooed her off again, saying she would return herself in a few minutes.

As Sookie made her way around the corner of the hall leading back toward the stairs she stopped short, almost running over Esme who was pushed back against a wall.

"Esme?"

The little vampire had obviously been eavesdropping. Sookie was just about to tell her off when the vampire raised her dark eyes and Sookie saw that they were filled up red.

"Oh, Esme." Sookie's voice came out softer. She knew better than to try and touch the vampire.

"I never liked the human."

Sookie guessed correctly that she meant Hugo.

"It's not like I knew he was a little traitor or anything. I just thought…Isabel could do better." Esme sniffled and blinked her blood tears away. "I am sorry that he proved me right."

"Maybe you should be telling Isabel all this," Sookie said.

Esme looked at the human for a second, then nodded. She walked the way Sookie had just come but stopped. She didn't turn back around as she spoke.

"I do think you are too good for Eric," Esme said, before continuing on.

…

"Okay, so…" Jason began, once they cleared the house.

Eric stopped him.

"Stackhouse, I'm humoring your sister here. She's obviously already took off to go and check on Isabel, so she can't see or hear us. How about we skip the talk and just tell her we had it."

Jason looked taken aback, but to his credit he didn't fold.

"No, look. I gotta get this out. I need to apologize and I need you to forgive me."

Jason was obviously being sincere, for once in his inbred hick life, so it would be rather detrimental to his moral growth spurt if Eric laughed at him.

"Look, Sookie loves you and you obviously love her."

Sookie would be more than mad if Eric crushed her brother's larynx at that moment, so instead he just listened with itching hands.

"And there isn't a reason you shouldn't be allowed to. I just let my own stupid ignorance stand in the way."

"Yes, well your mental defects aside. All things considered I think we can call it even."

Jason released the breath he had been holding and smiled. Eric leaned forward and Jason's grin fell away.

"What you did for Godric, not withstanding, cause your sister even the tiniest emotional or physical pain again, and you will not get the chance to apologize."

Jason swallowed. He was pretty sure the big guy was joking. Sookie would probably be very upset with her boyfriend if anything happened to him, right?

"Yeah." Jason laughed but Eric didn't waver in his cold stare. "And all that stuff in the church. It was the least I could do seeing as how I kinda fucked everything up in the first place. I am so not looking forward to having that talk with Sookie."

Eric was actually hoping he could be in the room when she had that talk with her brother.

"Really though…" Jason got a mournful look on his face. He really needed to wrap his little speech up before Eric decided to glamour him to do something completely humiliating. "I'm sorry it just took me so long to see everything."

The brother was an idiot, but he did care about Sookie and seemed genuine in his change of heart.

"It's…fine, Stackhouse."

Jason seemed to be trying to hold back tears and Eric had to hold back an eye roll at this. Then Eric had to hold back the urge to break Jason's neck as the human launched himself at Eric and wrapped him in a hug.

"Stackhouse," Eric growled. "Get the hell off me."

Jason pulled back, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, man."

"You ever do that again, I will rip off both your arms."

Jason looked scared at the threat; smart boy.

"Right, no hugging. Got it."

He looked so crestfallen that Eric figured he could throw the kid a bone; what the hell was happening to him?

He smiled at Jason.

"Just… try to control yourself." Jason gave him that goofy grin of his. "Now be a good little human and run along back into the house."

Jessica was waiting when the two entered through the sliding glass door. She had obviously seen and heard everything. She waited until Jason went off in search of food before turning to her Maker with a huge grin.

"He hugged you! And you didn't kill him! I got a picture of it on my phone. I'm so sending it to Pam."

"Jessica, behave or I'm not going to tell you about the operation you can get to help with that little problem of yours. The one that crops up every time you want to get physical with that human."

Jessica couldn't get any paler, but her eyes got rounder and her jaw dropped.

"I….You… I knew there had to be something! I couldn't be the only vampire virgin out there."

"Delete that picture and I'll make an appointment with Dr. Ludwig as soon we get back to Area 5."

Jessica bit her lip and looked at her phone.

"Or I could just leave you alone and take away your car, your phone, and refuse to let you see that blood bag."

"Okay, sheesh."

She held up her phone and made a production of looking like she was deleting the picture. In reality she was moving it to a folder. She learned too well from Pam. There was no way in hell she was letting collateral like this go.

"See. Deleted."

He sent her off to find Hoyt, but still let her feel his disapproval and irritation. Really she could get as bad as Pam if he didn't do something.

Sookie was still upstairs and seemed well, if a little downhearted, from whatever she was talking to Isabel about. He would leave her be.

He noticed his Maker, still sitting in the same chair as before, alone. He moved to crouch down next to the little vampire.

"Hugo is dispatched. I put him in a car and instructed him not to stop until he reached Mexico."

Godric nodded.

"You smell like the wrong Stackhouse. Is the brother as affectionate as the sister?"

Was Godric actually teasing him? Eric knew it wouldn't be prudent to tell his Maker to fuck off, so instead he change the subject.

"Have you fed?"

Godric lost all feelings of mirth.

"I am not a newborn. I know how and when to feed."

This did not seem to be the case right now. He was purposefully starving himself. Eric knew not to question him about this further, but it didn't stop him from asking another more important matter.

"Why didn't you leave the church when I came for you?"

Eric could not read Godric's feelings clearly. Godric had kept their bond closed since he had gone missing and though it was slightly open now, everything was clouded.

"They did not treat me badly. Most of them, like Jason Stackhouse, are misguided. Easily manipulated by their fear. We are frightening."

"And that gives them the right to take us and cage us like animals and kill us for sport."

"We treat them as cattle. You have seen as well as I what they can accomplish."

"Their cruelty and ignorance. They can be just as brutal as any of this."

"Yes, but they are also capable of great things. Beauty and reason. All they can accomplish in their short lifespan."

Eric smirked.

"I think you have been listening to Esme's nonsense too long."

"I do not see the harm in treating humans as equals. Our kind has made no progress. If anything we have only become more brutal and predatory. Humans' bodies are frailer than ours it is true, but their spirits and minds are no less weak. I think you should be able to see this better than anyone now. I could have killed everyone in that church in a matter of minutes. But what would that have proven?"

Godric looked away and Eric knew that this discussion was at an end. He stood and left his Maker to find whatever peace he got in his solitude.

Eric felt like killing something.

The conversation had made perfect sense in English, but there was no fucking logic to the words.

Godric had always been a bit stoic, but there had always been a playfulness about him. He always appeared to have a brightness in his eyes that made him always appear to be the age he was when he was turned.

Now though there was nothing of that. He was diverted and amused for a few moments, but there was no light or real laughter from him. Something was wrong and Eric had no fucking clue where to even begin to make it right.

Sookie had come back downstairs and felt Eric's mood. She almost considered running and hiding in a closest somewhere. Or telling other people to do so. Instead she set her shoulders and made her way over to him.

"Are you okay?"

She wanted to reach out a hand to him but was afraid that might set him off.

"Was it something Jason said?" She already guessed what this was really about.

"No," he gritted out.

"Godric."

He didn't answer.

"What can I do?"

This time she did reach out to take his hand.

"Nothing. Just forgot it."

He could feel her distress and a little anger.

"Well you're obviously not going to. And I'm not going to either, as long as I have to feel whatever you're going through."

"If it's such a bother I can block it out for you."

Her presence calmed him like always, but not enough. And it didn't help when she was suffering from his fit of temper.

"What do you mean? You can block the  Bond?" she asked.

She had a feeling he was able to do this, but she was shocked he would suggest it.

"Don't you dare, Eric," she warned. "That's not what I meant. I want you to talk to me. Not close me out."

"Talking about it is not going to help, Sookie."

She narrowed her eyes at him and her anger flared more at his tone.

"Fine. I think I'll go find Jason."

That's right. She'd rather talk to her brother than be around him right now.

"When ever you're done having your temper tantrum come find me and maybe I'll offer to help. But well, I wouldn't hold my breath on that."

She flounced off to find her brother over by that chocolate fountain.

Eric glared after her.

Shit.

This is what happened when you treated humans as equals.

Esme and Isabel came to stand next to him. Isabel noticed his foul mood and decided not to comment, Esme was either too stupid to refrain or she just didn't care.

"What'd you do?" Esme asked. "Seriously, I meant what I said. Do not ruin this party, Northman."

"Esme," Isabel cautioned.

"What? I'm not afraid of him." She was a little; she wasn't that stupid. "And he deserves whatever he's got going on. He's being an asshole to you too."

Eric swung around to tower over the French vampire, who gulped. She had thought she had a bigger hand to play yet.

"Eric," Isabel spoke up. "Just ignore her. She's trying to needle you. We're all still high strung. That bitch Nan Flanagan's going to be coming around as soon as she can get out…"

Isabel trailed off as she spotted something off in the distance. A splash of color.

"Eric," she said.

He immediately turned to follow the Spanish vampire's gaze.

"That's not who I think it is, is it?" Isabel asked.

Esme sent up a little prayer that she was no longer the object of the Viking's wraith. She was curious though.

"What? Who?" Esme asked. She followed the two older vampires' gazes. "Who is that? I don't think I recognize her. She's trying a bit too hard with that dress."

Eric stalked off without a word.

"That was rude," Esme grumbled.

"Esme," Isabel said. "Go alert Godric."

"What?" Esme was really confused. Really a couple of gatecrashers were to be expected. "Who is that vampire, Izzy?"

"No one we want in our nest."

…

Sookie noticed the shift in Eric's mood but kept her back to him. He was still angry but now he was more…alert.

Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A female vampire had entered the house, dressed in a very low cut red dress.

Jason let out a low whistle as he spotted her.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Sookie supposed the woman could be considered beautiful. She looked a bit on the thin side, even for a vampire. The color of the dress against her pale skin made her look washed out.

Sookie almost dropped the cup in her hand when she saw Eric come up to talk to the vampire. He was obviously on red alert because of this vampire.

"Looks like your boyfriend knows her, Sook."

Sookie left her cup on the nearby table and walked over to where Eric and the female vampire stood talking in low, but harsh tones.

"Eric…"

He turned to look at her but then so did the other vampire.

Sookie's insides churned and her spine locked in fright as the female looked at her. Her eyes. So cold and something else. A look that no normal person, vampire or human, had in their eyes.

"Go back to your brother," Eric commanded.

She almost followed his order without question, from his tone of voice alone not even considering what was going through their bond.

But then the female spoke. She had as thick a Southern accent as Sookie.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Sheriff? Is this the little human you got dragged in front of a tribunal for?"

Sookie could feel Eric's shock at the woman's words. He didn't show anything though.

"How would you know about that, Lorena? Seeing as how your progeny was in front of that same tribunal… and he's in no place to return your calls. Not that he seemed to want to before he was placed back in Sophie-Anne's capable hands."

The predatory grin the vampire, Lorena, was giving Sookie fell away. She shifted her gaze back to Eric.

"Anything he was caught doing was under the orders of that bitch of a Queen. She'll get what's coming to her."

This was Bill Compton's Maker? That kind of explained some things.

Eric just shook his head sadly at the smaller vampire.

"I don't see how you're in a position to make such threats. Seeing as how you were banned from Louisiana. At the behest of your child I believe."

Lorena's lips pulled back into a snarl.

"You would do well not to talk about my progeny in such a way to me."

Was she really that insane?

Well she had carried around a torch for Bill Compton for all these years, so apparently.

Eric's smirk disappeared and his face became stony. Sookie was becoming alarmed.

"Lorena, I don't know what friends are feeding you information, but I'm betting they wouldn't be too happy about you being here. I could really care so much less about what you are doing here. Whatever business you think you have here, drop it and get the fuck out."

Lorena composed herself a bit better. Her eyes still kept that mad glint though.

"I do have business, some that I think you would be very interested in, Sheriff. My friends, as you put it, keep me very well informed."

Lorena lowered her voice and her smile made all of the hairs on Sookie's body stand on end.

"There are forces in play right now that you cannot even imagine. You could be lucky enough to be a part of it. As I want my dear William to be. And seeing as how I can't get to him and you were only to happy to help put him in his imprisonment—."

Sookie couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Are you kidding me?" Sookie scoffed. She turned to look at Eric. "Seriously Eric, who is she?"

She turned back to Lorena who looked shocked that a human would even think of talking to her or any vampire in such a manner.

"Look lady, I don't know what you heard or what you're deluding yourself about…" Eric figured he should stop her, but he really did get a kick from watching Sookie go off on someone. "…but your child, Bill Compton? He did what he was accused of doing. He's got nobody to blame for his predicament but himself." Sookie looked Lorena up and down, sickened. "Although, maybe you're to blame a little as well."

Lorena's fangs clicked down and she made to lunge forward. A stupid move.

Eric grabbed her before she even moved one step and threw her across the room into a glass coffee table. The sound of glass shattering made all eyes that hadn't already been trained to the heated tête-à-tête turn in the direction.

Jason stepped toward his sister and Isabel moved away from the wall toward Lorena.

Lorena picked herself up and snarled but before she could do much more she was grabbed around the throat.

Godric squeezed his hand tighter around the female's neck.

"Retract. Your. Fangs," he ordered. "Now."

Lorena did as she was told. Godric did not loosen his grip on her.

"I neither know nor care who you are. In this Area I am the Authority. Do you understand this?"

Lorena's voice came out shaky.

"Yes, Sheriff."

Godric released her throat and she rubbed it. He looked back over in the direction of his child and the telepath.

"The human you were set on attacking, I know you could not be so ignorant to notice that she belongs to another vampire that is both older and stronger than you. What's more , she has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And you treat her as though she was an insect."

A look of disdain crossed his face.

"You are an old vampire, I am certain. You have had hundreds of years to better yourself. Yet you are no better than this. A savage."

He raised his voice so everyone could hear.

"I fear for us all, human and vampire, if this behavior persists."

Godric turned back to Lorena.

"She provoked me," Lorena groused.

"And you provoke me. You have disrupted the peace in my home."

He stepped closer to the female and though she was taller than him she shrank away from the look he was giving her and the sound in his voice.

"I could snap you like a twig but I have not. Why do you believe that is?"

Lorena could barely look him in the eye as she spoke.

"It is your choice."

He gave her a small smile, as though she was his pupil and had finally gotten the right answer to something.

"Indeed it is."

He called for Isabel.

"Escort her from the nest." He spoke to Lorena. "I want you out of my Area by dawn."

Isabel grabbed the younger vampire by the arm and did as her Sheriff commanded, quickly and efficiently as always.

"Jesus," Jason said. "Are you okay, Sookie?"

"I'm fine."

She spared her brother a quick look before turning her eyes back to Eric.

"Jason, can you give me a minute. I just need to talk to Eric."

Jason as always was oblivious to everything. He took words at face value and believed that Sookie was fine if she said so.

"Sure…Yeah."

Sookie made to speak but Eric stopped her.

"Not here."

There were still too many eyes on them, including Esme's, Jessica's, and Hoyt's.

They moved out into a nearby hallway.

"What the hell was that? Who was that, Eric?"

"Lorena Krasiki. Bill Compton's Maker."

Sookie shrugged in exasperation.

"Yeah, I got that much. What the hell was she doing here? The Queen didn't send her did she?"

"Seeing as how Sophie-Anne banished Lorena from her Queendom almost fifty years ago, I do not see that being a possibility."

He looked Sookie over. She was more inquisitive than fearful at the moment.

"Why would she be here then?"

"She's obsessed with Compton. Even though she released him over 70 years ago."

Eric wondered why she had ever let the other vampire go if she was so enamored of him. She was insane, so nothing she did should make any real sense. Thinking that Eric would want to help free Bill Compton in any way from the Queen just proved it.

"Lorena Krasiki is considered an animal even to her own kind. For the better part of a century she and Compton left nothing but blood and bones in their wake."

The same could be said of Eric and Pam but they at least were discreet about their killings and knew how to clean up after themselves. Like the Authority wanted.

"And she thinks you'll help her in some way?"

"Or help someone she is working for."

Like Compton, Lorena seemed to have value as a minion to those older and more powerful than herself. She was mad as a fucking hatter but she was obviously well informed by somebody.

Sookie took his hand in hers, breaking his train of thought.

"This is something bad, isn't it?"

He gave her a smile.

"It's nothing to worry about." At least for now.

Sookie shook her head.

"Every time we get out from under something, it seems something else crops up."

He let go of her hand to embrace her. He spoke into her hair.

"I promise things will get back to normal soon."

Sookie smiled.

"As normal as things can be seeing as how you don't have a pulse and I can read minds."

He was going to make a joke as well but she tensed and pulled out of his arms. She stared back down the hall toward the main room.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something's up with Jason and…"

She stopped talking and hurried back into the room.

She stopped dead a few inches from one of the couches and Eric followed.

There was a boy near the sliding glass doors calling for everybody's attention. The male, Luke McDonald apparently, unzipped his coat to reveal his upper body was covered in chains of silver, with both wooden and silver bullets hanging from them, as well as something that had a flashing red light on it.

Sookie mumbled an 'oh god' and it suddenly clicked where Eric had seen the human before: the Fellowship of the Sun Church.

 


	26. And After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Mumford & Sons song After the Storm.

Jessica thought she had maybe gone blind for a second but then realized she had involuntarily squeezed her eyes shut. She opened them and also realized she was on her back on the floor because she was staring straight up at the ceiling. There was a pain in her arm and her nostrils were filled with the scent of blood, smoke, and fear.

She sat up and looked at her right arm where a wooden bullet had lodged into her skin. Even now she could see it pushing out and she could feel herself healing.

Jessica quickly stood and saw Godric and Isabel off to her left. Isabel was busy taking in the sight of the damage but when Godric noticed the baby vampire he blurred over to stand next to her. Jessica fell down again.

"Are you injured?" the smaller vampire asked.

The wooden bullet in Jessica's arm fell to the floor.

"I…No," Jessica stuttered. "I'm fine. Just…stunned."

Godric nodded.

"Check for the others," he said before going back to Isabel.

Hoyt had been near the back of the house, heading to the restroom, so Jessica quickly stepped over debris and even a few bodies. She wanted to stop to help them but like Godric she wanted to make sure the others were safe.

"Hoyt!" she called out. "Hoyt, can you hear me?"

"Jessica?"

Thank God. He was in a back hallway. There were no scorch marks or anything of the like this far into the house.

Hoyt didn't sound hurt and she couldn't smell his blood.

When she saw him she hugged him so hard she lifted him off his feet. He winced and she realized she was hurting him.

"What happened?" he asked, once she had put him down.

"A bomb, I think. Just stay here. I've got to find Eric and Sookie and Jason."

"Oh god, Jason," Hoyt whispered.

"It'll be okay. Just stay put."

She ran off back to the main room. She didn't even grimace as she stepped in the remains of some unlucky vampire.

Jessica came to a stop in the middle of the room as she caught sight of her Maker. He was laying prone on the floor and Jessica could smell and see his blood. He was covered in black singe marks and seemed rather dazed. He was also lying sprawled over Sookie.

"Eric?" Jessica asked, leaning over her Maker. "Sookie?"

Eric opened his eyes to stare at his concerned Child. The young vampire was out of her mind with fear and worry, but other than that she seemed perfectly fine.

"It's alright," he assured her.

Though Jessica thought he looked far from all right. And he was in pain. She moved her eyes to the blonde human underneath him.

"Sookie's fine. I covered her. She's just stunned."

To show how right he was Sookie spoke up.

"I'm fine. Where's Jason?"

"I …I don't know. I'll find him though."

Jessica stood up and began to search for the Stackhouse brother. Her senses were in overload and her fangs were down from the presence of so much blood in the air.

Jessica came to a stand still and closed her eyes in order to pinpoint Jason's smell amongst all the others.

Her eyes snapped open when she identified him. She ran towards the front of the house, panicking a bit more than before. It wasn't just Jason's natural scent she had smelled, but his blood. Lots and lots of his blood.

Like Eric had been, Jason's face and hair was covered in black soot. Also like Eric he had bullets in his chest. Because he wasn't a vampire though his blood was flowing freer and his grey t-shirt was rapidly turning red.

Jason's eyes were closed, but he was still alive because Jessica saw his chest moving with shallow breathes.

"Fuck, Jason!"

Jessica fell to her knees by him. She could hear his heartbeat but it was weak; he was fading quickly.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!"

Jessica pulled his head onto her bent knees and he of course didn't stir. She pried his jaw open gently and bit into her wrist and brought it to Jason's open mouth. Since he was unconscious she tilted his head at an angle so that her blood would slip down his throat.

Jessica shivered as the Bond bloomed in her head. She could sense Jason's vitals even stronger now. The few drops that were making their way down his throat were starting to staunch the flow of blood, but he would need more before he began to heal completely.

The wound on her wrist healed and she pulled it back up to her mouth to bite into it again. Jason's eyes fluttered and she could feel him swimming toward consciousness. Jessica shoved her bleeding wrist back over his open mouth.

Jason's eyes slowly opened.

"Jason, I need you to start drinking. I know it hurts but you really need to do this."

When he realized what was going on he tried to push her wrist away and clamp his jaw shut, which she thought was strange, but he stopped because of the pain it caused him. She winced as well.

"Jason, you need to drink. It'll make everything better. I promise."

He believed her and was also in too much pain to care about his fear. He opened his mouth more and began to pull more of her blood into his mouth.

…

"Eric sweetie, I'm glad you saved my life, but you need to get off. You weigh a ton."

Sookie wriggled out from under the heavy vampire and rested on her knees on the ash-covered ground. The smells assaulting her nose almost made her want to upchuck the contents of her stomach.

Eric was in pain and Sookie could see at least one wound seeping blood. She leaned over him.

"Why aren't you healing yourself?" She couldn't keep the concern and fear out of her voice.

"It's silver," he grimaced. "It'll take a minute."

Sookie held one of his hands. She shifted slightly so she could crane her neck to look in the direction she had seen Jason last in before everything went to hell.

"Jason!" she called. "Jase!"

Jessica's voice rang out.

"I've got him. He's fine!"

Sookie let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Eric.

"Should I maybe get Godric?" she asked.

It looked like it was taking longer than a minute.

Like Jessica, Eric's fangs were down, and he seemed rather impatient.

"If it's bothering you so much, maybe you can do something to help it along."

She looked at him confused.

"What do you…?"

She suddenly got what he meant.

"Eric, I love you and everything, but I am not sucking bullets out of your chests. I mean ew!"

"Well then shut up please."

Sookie would have told him off for that if he wasn't in such agony. Plus he had said please.

She bit her lip. Blood was still flowing slowly from his chest and neck.

"Okay, fine!" She released his hand and crawled closer to him. "But we are never ever, ever, ever, ever talking about this. Ever!"

It wasn't the blood that grossed her out about this. She was used to that by now. Though the blood from the wounds tasted different, no doubt from the presence of the silver. The bullets felt a bit warm in her mouth as well from sizzling in Eric's flesh. What freaked Sookie out about all this was how readily should agreed to do this for Eric.

Sure, Sookie couldn't stand to see anybody she loved in agony if she could help it. But sucking bullets out of someone's chest was just so beyond the norm of what she thought herself capable of doing. At least up until now.

Sookie spit the last bullet out and wiped the excess blood from her mouth. More vampire blood in her system. Now she'd feel like a freaking superhero she was sure.

"That was the last one, right? You should start healing properly? Do you need blood?"

"It would probably speed the process along," he said.

His voice still came out all breathy and though she couldn't sense any pain from him, he was obviously weakened.

Something tickled at their bond and she had the nagging feeling she was forgetting something. She ignored this in favor of her concern for him and brought her wrist to his mouth. He bit into her flesh and as Eric swallowed the first mouthful of her blood, Sookie shivered and then grew warm. It was like a key had been turned in her head.

She snatched her wrist back without warning and the punctures in it healed before any blood could slide down. She starting shaking again for a different reason.

The third blood exchange.

She had completely forgotten about it when she had offered her blood. She had been concentrating on helping him. And he knew this and hadn't forgotten a damn thing. He was being very smug about it too. Hell, Sookie couldn't even tell his smugness from her blister of anger and shock. She was in sensory overload and had to take a couple of deep breaths before she could speak.

Eric was smiling even though he could feel her anger building.

"You! You opportunistic, self-centered, a-hole! I was offering to help you and you know it and you just…ugh!"

She could barely think with everything crowded in her head, much less keep her famed cool.

"I heard yelling," Esme said from behind them.

Though really their was yelling all over.

Esme looked the most disheveled that Sookie was sure she would ever see the vampire. Esme's hair was half undone and there was soot all over her outfit. The vampire's shoes were covered in someone else's blood.

"You're both alright though?"

Sookie was about ready to tell Esme to buzz off so she could yell at her boyfriend some more when Jason and Jessica walked up from the front of the house. Sookie's eyes caught sight of her brother's blood soaked shirt. She hopped up and ran to him.

"Jason! Oh my god, what happened?"

Jason's shirt was wet and sticky as Sookie pressed herself to him for a quick hug, but she didn't care.

Jason pulled back a bit.

"I'm fine," he said.

Better than fine. He was pretty sure he had been close to death and that the only reason he was alive was thanks to Jessica.

He felt fan-fucking-tastic really. Like he could run a triathlon.

No wonder people got addicted to vampire blood. He had been pretty scared at first when he realized what was happening, but now he couldn't remember why he had been so afraid.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked his sister.

"I'm fine," Sookie said. "Except for the fact that my boyfriend is a high-handed bastard."

Eric stood up and Esme turned to look at him.

"What's that mean? What she called you? I don't think I know that insult."

Before Eric could defend himself or say anything at all Sookie spoke again.

"It means that certain arrogant jackasses think that just because they're older than dirt they know what's best for everybody and totally disregard the feelings of others and do whatever the hell they want!"

Esme nodded.

"That sounds exactly like Eric."

"I'm confused," Jason said. Jessica didn't look like she understood it much better.

"What else is new, Stackhouse," Eric said.

"Do not talk to him like that!" Sookie snapped.

"Come off it, Sookie. We both know you're not as mad as you're pretending to be," Eric said.

Sookie opened her mouth to speak again when Isabel's voice came from behind them.

"Everyone!" Isabel called for attention.

Godric came into view, looking just as dirty as the rest of them, but with no blood anywhere on his person.

"They may come back," he said. "The Hotel Carmilla will have accommodations for everyone. Security has been put in place."

People started to disperse, helping those that were too wounded to get themselves out of the ruined nest.

"I should go get Hoyt," Jessica said.

She looked back once at Jason before heading off to make sure he was really alright, even though she could feel that he was.

"Come on, Jason," Sookie said. "Let's go get a car or a cab or something."

She didn't even spare a look to Eric. The bastard was laughing at her. Not out loud but it seemed like she could hear it the way it felt in her head.

Isabel came to stand beside the Viking.

"What's going on?"

Eric didn't answer but Esme did.

"Apparently Eric is an arrogant jackass who totally disregards the feelings of others."

"Like that's news?" Isabel said.

"I'm so glad you two can crack jokes at a time like this."

Eric turned around to look at his Maker, who was surveying the damage in the nest.

All of this had done nothing to help Godric's peace of mind.

"Godric?" Esme called the older vampire's name and Eric glared at her.

Godric snapped out of it and looked at the three other vampires.

"Let us leave here."

…

Sookie had locked the door to the bathroom while she took a shower. Childish and really it wouldn't do any good if Eric really wanted to get in.

Eric had only just returned to the hotel room. He had most likely been overseeing placing some of the evacuees or talking with Godric and Isabel.

He was annoyed with her for locking the door but made no move to come in. He was also musing over something and Sookie guessed that he was thinking about Godric. His feelings were so strong to her she was having a hard time distinguishing them from her own.

She had taken her pajamas with her into the bathroom and came out into the room fully dressed to find Eric, sitting on the bed facing the bathroom door. He had obviously found somewhere else to clean himself up.

Earlier she had considered maybe spending the night in Jason's room down the hall but that wouldn't really help anything except to piss Eric off.

People were dead, humans and vampires. It was no time to be petty.

Still she didn't say anything and barely glanced at him before walking to her side of the bed and climbing under the covers with her back to him.

Sunrise would be soon and even though she wasn't a bit tired, either because of the blood or maybe the new bond, she still felt like going through the motions.

"You're not angry," he stated.

"And you're not even a bit sorry."

"I don't see what I have to be sorry for."

She turned over and sat up.

"And that's kind of the problem."

"You offered to give me your blood, Sookie."

"To help you heal quicker. You knew I wasn't thinking about the blood exchange at all. That'd I'd completely forgotten about it. And you used that to your advantage."

She felt his annoyance and shoved back her own at him.

She softened her voice when she spoke again.

"There's nothing to do about it now," she said.

He did feel a bit of regret at the way she said that. Like she felt trapped.

"I would've done it eventually," she assured him.

Sookie got out from under the covers and went to sit next to him since he hadn't turned to look at her.

"I get why you did it, but that doesn't mean I condone it." She sighed and waited until he looked at her before she spoke again. "This may be my first relationship but I've known for a long while what kind I want to be in. I want to be a part of a whole. That we're equals. That when I talk you're actually listening to what I say and not just placating me like I'm a small child. That you'll actually take into consideration what I say."

She faltered in her speech and a deep depression enveloped both of them coming from her. She couldn't look at him as she spoke.

"Otherwise...Bond or no Bond… I'll walk away."

It was pretty much a lie and she knew he knew that. Still, the fact that she could say the words killed him and she wanted to go crawl into a fetal position on the bed.

He pushed her further back onto the bed and forced her to look at him. His fingers swiped gently over her drying locks and ghosted over her cheek and jaw.

"Sookie, you're the only human I've ever listened to. That I want to listen to. Even when you're being self-righteous and yelling at me."

The truth and beauty of his statement warmed the bond as well as the rest of Sookie. She reached for him and brought his face to hers. She kissed him slow and sweet until she felt his impatience and let him take control like they both wanted.

They already knew each others bodies as well as any couple could, but Sookie felt that every touch somehow felt new and electric.

Being able to sense each other's passions was anything but a hindrance.

Sookie had thought everything before had been amazing but she suddenly realized that Eric had always been holding himself back, even the times he had given her his blood. Now he felt no such need to deny either of them. Sookie kept up for once and was even able to push back.

And they had thought the need to consume each other before was bad. It would be a miracle if they were ever able to leave the bed again.

The shutter had clicked down over the window and Sookie realized that it was past dawn.

"You don't have the bleeds."

Eric of course looked content and undisturbed while she was the one who was having trouble even distinguishing shapes right now. She was sticky and contemplated getting up to take another shower but even with her new superhuman abilities exhaustion was catching up with her.

"I had some of your blood, remember?"

He was pretty sure it was not the Bond. Even from what little he knew of bonding, nothing had ever been hinted at about being able to stay the pull of the sun.

"It stops the bleeds?"

"It wakes me up earlier. And I do not feel the need to rest as strongly as I usually do."

Sookie thought about this for a minute. There was so much she didn't know about herself. Her fairy self that is. She knew she should probably start to investigate that part of her. Maybe actively try to contact Claudine, but she was afraid of doing that and of what she might find out. Besides there was enough going on right now as it was.

"It's not really over, is it?" she asked. "What happened in the church. There's going to be repercussions?"

"Yes," he answered.

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, Nan Flanagan is making an unscheduled stop to deal with the crisis personally."

The President of the AVL?

"Beyond that I do not know."

His voice was monotone but she sensed his worry and just a touch of anger.

"It's bad though? If she's coming here?"

"Wherever she goes it is not a good thing for anybody."

"She seems so… professional on T.V."

"Oh she is as smart as she appears. She's also a grade A bitch."

Sookie laughed.

"You really don't get along with any authority figures besides Godric, do you?"

"She shouldn't be an authority figure. Because of the media she's gotten more power than she should ever have been allowed. She started as a civil servant for the Authority. She's forgotten what it's like in the vampire hierarchy. How bloody and unlawful it actually is. All she cares about are headlines."

Sookie smiled at him, teasing.

"I think you just have a problem with powerful women."

He smirked at her and she laughed out loud at the strength of his amusement.

"I have no problem with a woman taking charge every once in a while."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't even. The sun's up. Go to sleep!"

She was just as greedy for him as he was for her, but she was too tired.

…

She slept until midday and when she woke she immediately went to Jason's room. He had only slept a few hours himself.

They sat cross legged across from each other on his bed.

"They made me feel special, Sook. The Newlins. I know they were crazy but they acted like they believed in me. Nobodies ever done that for me." Jason was trying to explain himself.

"That's not true. In Bon Temps growing up you were the star. Everybody loved you."

Jason shook his head.

"They loved that I was good at football. Or that I was really good at sex. None of those people ever really loved me for me."

"Well I do."

Jason gave her a skeptical look.

"I do," she said again, taking his hand. "Even though you drive me crazy sometimes and I wished you would use the brain God gave you for something other than just taking up space between your ears. And I always believed in you. And so did Gran. We just kind of thought you were lazy."

Jason pulled his hand out of hers and turned away.

"I don't want to talk about Gran," he said. His voice sounded so much like a lost child's.

"I know it hurts but it's not always going to feel this way. And we can't just forget her. We have to remember her. Remember how much we loved her and how much she loved us. That's how we keep her alive. In our hearts and our prayers."

Jason turned back to face her and his eyes were watery.

"And Mama and Daddy."

Sookie nodded.

"And Mama and Daddy."

Jason crawled back over the bed to sit in front of her.

"We're all that's left, Sookie. We're all alone."

Sookie had always felt alone in a way but after everything that had happened over the past weeks she realized that though she was an odd woman out with her telepathy she wasn't ever going to be as alone as she thought.

Jason, Eric, Tara, Lafayette, Pam, Jessica. Even with Gran, Mama, and Daddy gone, she had a family.

"We're not that alone, Jase. We've got people who care about us. They may not be blood but they love us just as much."

Jason nodded. He leaned forward and hugged Sookie close.

"I'm sorry for everything. For being such a lazy dumbass. I promise to try harder." He pulled back. "I really do love you, Sook. Even though I wished you'd cook for me more."

Typical Jason.

"I love you too, Jason."

He got an even more serious look on his face and looked down for a second before he spoke again.

"And I'm really sorry… When I was younger, hell as late as last week, I use to pray that you could be normal." Sookie went to speak but Jason plowed on. "But well, you didn't really get a say in being normal. And I think maybe… God made you this way right? So there's a reason and everything and you seem to be happy now."

Sookie didn't think it was God so much as some Fae ancestor. She wondered why it was that she had the telepathy and microwave fingers, while Jason seemed perfectly normal. Just another question she could add to her list about this whole fairy thing.

"I'm pretty happy now, yeah."

They stretched out on the bed. Jason grabbed the remote and began to channel surf.

"I only slept like five hours but I don't feel that tired," Jason said. "Think that's the vampire blood?"

He had already explained what had happened back at the nest to her.

"Most likely."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Jason had stopped the TV on ESPN for a minute.

"Um, Jason? Did you have any dreams?"

He looked away from the T.V. for a second. He shook his head.

"Dreams? Naw. I don't think so. Why?"

Sookie didn't know how the dreams worked exactly. Maybe Jason wouldn't have any? But she remembered how she hadn't had any dreams until the next night after taking Eric's blood. Plus Jason had obviously taken a lot of Jessica's blood.

Her brother was a tomcat and was one of the most morally grey individuals she knew, but if he started having sex dreams about his best friend's girl it would eat him up. It would probably put quite a damper on the budding friendship Jason had going on with Jessica right now as well.

"No reason," she said.

If he asked she'd talk to him about it but she wasn't going to start stirring a pot that hadn't even started boiling.

"Can't we find something else?" she asked.

Jason flipped a few more channels until he stopped, seeing a familiar face.

"You gotta be kidding me," he said disgusted. "They're already on T.V."

TBBN was running a new previously recorded debate between Reverend Steve Newlin and his wife and Nan Flanagan.

"You know she's going to be here tonight."

Sookie nodded at the screen as Nan Flanagan made the Newlins look like idiots, which really wasn't that hard. They were practically having on air meltdowns.

"Really? Think we can get an autograph?" Jason asked.

Sookie didn't answer but listened to the broadcast. The brother and sister sat up straighter at something Steve Newlin said.

"Did he just say Godric volunteered himself?" Sookie looked at Jason. "Is that true?"

"I don't know. He didn't really want to talk about why he was in the cage."

"Well what did you two talk about then?"

"Football. Baseball. You. Oh and all the food he's been missing out on. Seriously vampires have it rough. Just eating the same thing for every meal. That blows."

Though most vampires would not agree with this. No 'meal' tasted alike.

Sookie bit her lip and pretended to listen to Jason rambling on with the news station on in the background.

Godric giving himself up to the Fellowship made sense. Not in that it made any real sense but it explained his behavior.

Did Eric have a clue about what was really going on with his Maker? It would certainly explain why his own behavior had taken an even worse turn since Godric's return.

She'd have to try and talk to him before the meeting with Nan Flanagan.

…

As it was Sookie didn't get to see Eric until it was time to meet Ms. Flanagan. She had gone back to their hotel room to sleep some and woke up alone. She didn't panic, feeling Eric near. He was most likely with Godric and Isabel.

Sookie was the only human in the room. Jason, Jessica, and Hoyt were secluded in Jason's hotel room down the hall, worrying and trying to entertain each other.

Sookie sat next to Eric on a couch directly across from Godric, Isabel, and Esme. Nan sat with two of her entourage flanking her in a chair a few feet from Godric.

Eric had been right. Nan Flanagan was a giant bitch.

"Do you have any idea of the shit storm you've all made?"

Sure, Sookie didn't like the woman…vampire. But she was sure that her overwhelming urge to drive a stake through her heart was all coming from Eric.

Sookie hoped that she'd adjust to the bond. That soon she'd be better able to tell the difference between her own emotions and Eric's.

"And who do you think has to clean up this mess?" Obviously a rhetorical question. "Me. Not you. Me. I should have every last one of you sentenced to the True Death."

Eric spoke up.

"Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it."

Nan called bullshit on that.

"Really? Because everyone who met Stan Davis in the last 400 years knew he had a hard on for killing humans. Yet his Sheriff, his nest mates? No clue. Please."

"And we were supposed to know he actually meant it this time?" Even Isabel was finding it hard to be civil.

"Not my problem." Nan looked directly at Godric. "Yours."

Sookie's body tensed as another lash of anger shot through her Bond with Eric.

"Don't talk to him like that," Eric growled.

Nan was not impressed.

"Don't talk to me like that, Sheriff." She turned back to Godric. "Let's get to the point. How'd they abduct you?"

Eric had obviously already worked out what had happened because Sookie felt no shock from him when Godric spoke.

"I offered myself."

Isabel stayed completely still, except for her mouth tightening. Esme worried at the rings on her fingers.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Nan asked. This was probably rhetorical as well.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later," Godric said.

Nan stared at the tiny Sheriff for a minute before shaking her head.

"You're obviously crazy. I hear it happens to the best of our kind once they reach a certain age. Look at Russell Edgington. That vampire is as fruity as a fucking pineapple tree. Moving on. What's this I hear about a traitor?"

Isabel's eyes fell to the floor and Godric immediately spoke up.

"Just a rumor. I take full responsibility."

"You bet your ass you do," Nan said. "You fucked up, Sheriff. You're fired."

No one but Godric could speak if they wanted to.

"I agree," Godric said.

Isabel recovered first and found her voice. She actually put a hand on her Sheriff as she talked.

"Godric, don't do this. Fight back."

He ignored her plea.

"Isabel should take over. She was completely in the dark to my intentions. As was everyone else here."

Esme looked like she wanted to say something but Eric beat her to the punch.

"You don't have to take this shit from her!" He motioned to Nan. "She's a fucking bureaucrat."

"Want to lose your Area, Viking?" Nan asked.

"You don't have that kind of power."

"I'm on T.V. Of course I do."

"She kind of has a point with that," Esme mumbled.

Even though it was one of the worst ideas she had had in awhile, Sookie spoke up.

"Ms. Flanagan."

All eyes turned to her. Eric wasn't happy about her speaking but he didn't try to stop her.

"You think what happened was such a big mess now, it could've been a lot worse. He saved a lot of people in that church. Including me. You should be thanking him."

"Whose human is this?"

Eric just growled low so Esme spoke up.

"She's Sookie Stackhouse. Sheriff Northman's telepath."

Nan looked Sookie up and down.

"Humph. First time I'm hearing about anybody having a telepath. I'm sure you just lost the paperwork in the mail, right Northman? Not the issue right now." Nan looked back at Sookie. "What exactly do you think I should be thanking him for? Getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber?"

"You can't blame anybody for that," Esme said.

"The hell I can't. He's shown nothing but piss poor judgment—."

Sookie felt it a second before Eric got up ready to… well do something to Nan Flanagan.

Isabel rose and actually tried to hold him back, while Esme cursed in French.

"Eric," Godric said forcefully and the Viking immediately came to a halt. "It doesn't matter."

Eric and Isabel took their seats.

Sookie reached for Eric's hand but he didn't responded. She tried pushing some form of serenity at him through the Bond but was pretty sure it didn't help any.

Nan didn't seem flustered in the slightest.

"Okay. Tell me about the bombing. Don't skimp on the details."

…

"Seriously, you all are lucky I don't send you to the Magister for this fucking mess. Godric, you'll have to fill out some forms before I leave. Come to my suite."

"Later," the vampire responded. "I would like to say something first." He looked around the room at everyone and his eyes lighted on Eric for longer before moving on.

"I am sorry. For all the trouble I have caused. And for all our lost ones. Vampire and human. I will make amends. I swear it."

Sookie's stomach got a knot in it but Eric seemed deadly calm. The calm before the storm. They both knew what the vampire's words meant.

Nan made a face.

"It's just a couple of signatures."

She slapped him on the shoulder and her and her entourage left. Isabel followed quickly, not truly eager to sign the contract for her new job, but again she was nothing if not pragmatic.

Godric stood and headed for the door and Eric moved to block his path.

"Listen to me," the large vampire said.

"There is nothing to say."

"There is."

Godric looked at him for a long second before he spoke.

"On the roof."

Godric left the room and Eric turned to follow but Sookie put her hand out to catch him.

"Eric…"

"Not now," he growled. He pulled away and left the room.

The knot in Sookie's stomach got bigger. Her throat tightened and her limbs felt like lead. This wasn't all just from her.

She made to go out of the room but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Esme.

"Leave them be," the little French vampire said.

"How can you ask me to do that? Godric's in pain. And Eric…"

Sookie didn't know how she was able to stand or talk. She felt like her veins were filled with ice water and her head pounded like a brass drum.

"What do you really think you can do, Sookie? Godric has been unhappy for a long while. If Eric cannot get through to him…" A single ruby red tear slipped from the female vampire's eye. "… What can you do? What can any of us?"

Sookie shook her head and took a step backward toward the door.

"I don't know. But I have to try. If Godric dies…"

Sookie couldn't finish that sentence. Couldn't even finish the thought.

What she was getting from Eric right now, it made her feel like she was dying. Maybe vampires did feel more deeply than humans.

Sookie didn't know how she wasn't crying.

Esme gave Sookie a sad smile and another tear slipped free.

"It will be dawn soon," Esme said. "I doubt I'll ever find myself in Louisiana, my love for Eric notwithstanding. So I think this is likely goodbye. No matter what happens today or wherever the two of us find ourselves, know that I am glad to have met you Sookie Stackhouse."

Esme leaned over and kissed Sookie on both her cheeks.

"I really do think you are too good for Eric."

...

Sookie couldn't move down the hall as fast as she would have liked. Even breathing seemed to hurt her.

She heard a door behind her open and Jason called out her name. She stopped and turned.

"Sookie, what's going on? Jessica just started bawling and she doesn't know why."

Sookie tried to steady her voice so as not to alarm Jason in any way.

"It's fine. Just…go back into the room. It's gonna be dawn soon. We're supposed to leave for Bon Temps later today so make sure she goes to rest in her travel coffin."

Jason stepped out of the room to get a better look at his sister. She was close to crying it seemed and she looked deathly pale.

"Sookie, what the hell is wrong? You look about ready to drop."

"I'm fine." She took a deep breath. "Just please go take care of Jessica, Jason."

He looked at her and hesitated but he trusted her. Whatever it was she believed she could handle it and Sookie usually could. Jason reluctantly went back into the room.

Sookie slowed and came to a complete stop once she cleared the steps leading to the roof. She kept close to the guard rail just in case she did actually drop.

Neither vampire acknowledged her presence.

"This is insanity," Eric yelled.

He was feeling a multitude of emotions: sorrow, aggravation, guilt. But he chose only to show his anger right now.

Godric was as serene as always.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

"But we are here."

"We're not right," Godric said.

Eric was frustrated and Sookie was sure that if it wasn't Godric, Eric would have done what he would normally do in such a situation. Lash out physically.

"You're the one who told me there is no right or wrong. Just survival."

That explained a whole lot about Eric.

"I taught a lie, as it turns out. And I am sorry for any other ways I have failed you as a Maker."

This was too much, even for Eric.

"I will keep you alive by force."

It seemed under the right circumstances he would threaten his own Maker. This was an empty and impossible threat, as Godric pointed out.

Eric fell to his knees and Sookie's own tears finally slipped free as she watched the 1,000 year old Viking, who professed to having no fondness for feelings of any kind, cried tears of blood.

Even if the two vampires had continued to talk in English Sookie was not sure if she would be able to understand them any better. All she could hear was a sound of rushing water and her own heaving breaths.

That was until they switched back to English and Eric's words broke through.

"I won't let you die alone."

Sookie gasped and she wasn't certain whether or not she said 'no' out loud.

Godric looked at her for a second, no emotion on his face, before turning back to his child. Godric placed a hand on Eric's neck.

"Yes you will. **As your Maker I command you**."

Godric smiled and all his love and hope for his Child was in it.

Eric slowly rose and made his way to the stairs. He looked back at his Maker again before turning to Sookie.

She was having a hard time of it. He knew it was mostly his fault but with everything it didn't even occur to him to close off the Bond. She would have been angry with him if he had anyway.

Sookie took his hand.

"You'll stay with him?" he asked.

She couldn't do much more than nod.

Sookie moved away from the stairs and took the few trembling steps to put herself beside Godric. She heard the door close behind her and at that felt a splinter of relief that she would not have to worry about Eric being out on the roof anymore.

"It won't take long," Godric said. "Not at my age."

He was looking out toward the horizon. The sky was an indigo hue but it was getting lighter by the second. Soon it would bleed orange and yellow.

Godric turned to look at her and smiled.

"A human with me at the end. And human tears. After 2,000 years I can still be surprised."

Sookie had to take a couple of deep breaths before she could speak.

"Doesn't that prove something. That… That you don't have to do this. You asked me if you deserved God's forgiveness. And I believe you do. But not like this."

Though the sky was still a gray-blue, tendrils of smoke were starting to come off Godric.

Sookie couldn't stand anymore and started to wobble. Godric steadied her with a hand. His skin felt warm against her.

Sookie's tears and breaths came faster but she continued to talk as best she could. She didn't even know if she was making any sort of sense.

"If you want to make amends this isn't the way. God… wouldn't condone …something like this. If you really wanted… to make amends you need to live… with everything you've done. You…need to show…that you've changed… That you're…. better… and good… And you are….Please, Godric."

 _Please, please, please_.

Sookie couldn't get enough air into her lungs to speak anymore.

The sun started to peak over the skyline, shiny like a yellow diamond and Sookie's world went black.

She felt something cold pressed against her lips and felt that she was lying down on something soft.

"Sookie, drink."

That was Eric's voice. It didn't sound right but she was glad to hear it just the same.

She opened her lips and realized that the something cold was a glass of water. She dribbled and more than a few drops fell down her chin and slide over her neck. It was welcome since she felt feverish.

Sookie slowly opened her eyes. She was back in the hotel room, on the bed. Eric was sitting beside her. His face and bare chest were covered in blood and she was pretty sure this was from crying and not a result of the bleeds.

The sun.

"Oh God!" She sat up and almost wished she hadn't. Her whole body ached.

"Easy," Eric said.

He gently pressed her back down onto the bed.

She grasped at his arms and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Sookie, please don't cry," he begged her. "I'm sorry. I should've closed the Bond."

"You're sorry?" He hadn't closed the Bond and she could feel his worry for her. That was the strongest thing. What the hell? "Eric… I don't care about that. Godric…I'm so sorry. I thought… Maybe…" She choked and her tears slipped free again.

Eric picked her up and held her close to his chest.

"Sookie, it's alright… How do you think you got down here?"

She blinked and wiped her tears as they started to slow.

"What?"

She couldn't remember how she had come back to the hotel room. The last thing she remember was being on the roof. She said as much.

"You fainted."

"What?" she said again. She was ashamed more than scared of this fact. "I've never fainted in my life."

"I think I'm partly to blame," Eric said.

He had released her hair from it's tether and was combing his fingers soothingly through the soft mane.

"I don't understand. What's going on? Why are you… You're not calm but you're not like you were."

He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Godric brought you back down."

It was like Sookie was electrocuted and her whole body jumped in his arms.

"He's…he's alive?"

Eric nodded. She sat up and flung her arms around his neck. Her tears started coming faster again but this time they were ones of relief and joy. Though he hated seeing her cry for any reason, Eric let her go and she sobbed into his neck.

After several minutes she had calmed but they still held tightly to each other.

"I don't understand," Sookie mumbled into his neck.

"Nor do I. He wouldn't tell me what you talked about."

"I don't even really remember what we talked about. I can't believe I passed out." She was obviously mortified by this.

Eric smiled.

"If you hadn't I don't think he would have come back down."

Sookie pulled away to see his face.

"Is he okay? He was smoking and he felt warm."

"He has not fed for several days, weeks maybe, though, but he seems to have healed any injury adequately. He's signing paperwork as we speak."

Sookie almost felt like laughing. Eric was still concerned for both her and Godric but there was also a bundle of happiness in him. She hadn't felt that, from him or herself, in what felt like forever.

The blood on Eric's face and chest had dried and Sookie got up on shaky legs to go to the bathroom and wet a washcloth to clean him up.

"Sookie…"

He tried to stop her before she even got off the bed. She waved him off.

Sookie came back with a crystal glass filled with warm water and a white washcloth that would be ruined by the end of this. Eric's eyes never left Sookie's face as she cleaned the blood off him. She went about the task as she went about every other task: single-mindedly.

"What I said on the roof—." Sookie didn't let him finish.

"I know. You didn't really mean it. Your heart wasn't in it."

She knew his offer to meet the sun with Godric wasn't completely sincere but it had still scared the hell out of her.

"I wanted to mean it," Eric said, his voice hard. "You're the only thing that kept me from following through with it."

Though technically Godric's command was the thing that really kept him from meeting the sun.

Sookie had satisfactorily cleaned the blood off his person but she thought since he wasn't succumbing to the bleeds yet that he would most likely want to take a shower.

She set the glass on the nightstand and left the bloody washcloth folded on top of it.

She laid down on the bed once more. She didn't care that she was still dressed in her clothes. She was ready to fall asleep.

Eric laid down next to her and pulled her closer. His cold hand cupped her cheek.

"You're the only thing that stopped Godric. You saved him."

"Did I?" she asked. "The pain he feels. His whole outlook. Something like that just doesn't go away overnight. He might try again."

"He's agreed to come back to Area 5 with us."

Well that was a start.

Sookie couldn't keep from smiling and it was mostly Eric's fault.

"I'm tired and I won't be able to sleep with you so enthusiastic about everything."

"I am not. I'm…. content."

"No, you're ready to throw a freaking party. And it's making my body wake up when my brain just wants to sleep. Will it always be like this? Everything you feel is broadcast in HD. It's almost as bad as not being able to shield people's thoughts."

"I imagine you will adjust or adapt. Otherwise I think there would be more stories about Bonded humans passing out or going insane."

Sookie yawned.

"I knew…you would drive me crazy one of these days." She snuggled closer to him. "Did you set the alarm or something?"

Since he hadn't said anything about a change in their travel plans she was sure they would still be leaving in the late afternoon to return to Louisiana.

"The front desk will make a wake up call about two hours before the flight is scheduled to leave."

Sookie's eyes drifted shut.

"We can't get back to Bon Temps soon enough."

She felt his grin against the back of her neck.

"I'm sure the place is just falling apart without you."

"You know it."

 

 


	27. I Saw a Fox By The Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Hoosiers song Run Rabbit Run.

The ride back into Bon Temps was a quiet one, mostly because the three humans in the van were exhausted. Jason was the only one of the three who could sleep sitting up though. His head rested on the window and he snored softly. Sookie could even see a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth.

As they got closer to Bon Temps, Sookie could feel her exhaustion melting away.

Growing up, like every other kid in Bon Temps, she had had dreams about maybe leaving someday. She didn't let herself fantasize as long as some others did. And really she didn't need to. Bon Temps was her home and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

All weariness was completely gone as she thought about how she just wanted to get back to some semblance of normalcy. Hell she was even looking forward to working at Merlotte's again.

Jason snorted awake and slammed his temple into the window. Sookie couldn't help smiling as her brother rubbed his head.

"You okay there?" Hoyt asked, laughing, from the further back seat behind the two Stackhouse siblings.

"Fine," Jason said. "Just…weird dreams."

The way Jason blanched and wouldn't turn to meet Hoyt's eye gave Sookie a pretty good idea of what kind of dreams her brother had been having.

Jason wiped the drool off his face.

"Are we almost there?" he asked.

Sookie nodded.

"Should be coming up on the 'Welcome to Bon Temps' sign any minute."

"I never thought I'd be happy to come back so much," Hoyt said. "I think I actually miss Mama."

At that Jason did turn around and gave his friend a look.

"What? I know… I'd trade her in, in a blink…or really just throw her away. But she's still my mom."

"I bet she missed you too," Sookie said. "Maybe with you away, she'll have learned to appreciate you more."

Each of the three doubted this very much.

Jason looked further back in the van at the three travel coffins and Sookie turned in her seat to do the same. The sun would be down by the time they got back to her house, she was sure. They'd drop Hoyt off first.

"Everything's okay now?" he asked. "With Godric?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Jason gave a lazy grin.

"He's got family now, right?"

Sookie took Jason's hand and squeezed it.

It was kind of weird to having Jason show concern for a vampire. Nice, but still a little weird.

"Hey, guys."

Hoyt was the only one looking out the window right then. Some sort of alarm was heard going off in the distance and the Stackhouse siblings looked out their respective sides to see what the hell was going on.

The main square of Bon Temps looked like chaos. There was trash everywhere and Sookie saw a car on fire. There was the carcass of a dead dog lying right in the middle of a sidewalk. It did not look like it had died a natural death. On Jason's side some poor guy was busy banging his own head into a post.

"What the hell?" Jason breathed.

The van lurched to a sudden stop and there was the crunch of the windshield breaking as two pedestrians ran out in front of the car.

"They walked right out in front of me," the driver exclaimed.

There was the clicking of seatbelts and the pounding of feet as the three passengers exited the vehicle.

"Hey!" Sookie called to the man and woman, who had their backs to the three. "Are you okay?"

They turned around and Hoyt whispered a curse while Jason grabbed Sookie by the arm and pulled her closer to him.

"What the fucks wrong with your eyes?" Jason asked.

The couple just laughed. The woman's face was becoming stained with blood from a head wound but she didn't seem fazed by this. They started to walk off.

"Wait!" Sookie called. "Where are you going?"

They obviously needed some kind of help. It looked like the whole town did.

"We have to find Sam," the woman laughed.

"Yeah. He's gonna be coming soon," the guy said.

The two took off.

"What the hell?" Jason looked around in disbelief.

"What... They mentioned Sam," Hoyt said. "Do you think they meant Sam Merlotte?"

Sookie didn't know the answer and was saved from having to really think about it by the sound of her phone going off in her purse. She pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D.

"Lafayette?"

"Sookie. Thank fucking God you answered." Merlotte's cook sounded like he was well past the point of losing his cool. "Look I don't mean to be a fucking fly in the ointment right now, since I know you ain't never had a vacation in your life, but when the hell is your ass getting back to town?"

"We're actually just getting back right now. We're on our way to the house."

"Sook," Lafayette's voice became tinged with fear. "Listen to me. Do not go to your house."

"Ask him what the hell is going on!" Jason said coming up behind her. She waved him off.

"What's going on, Lafayette? Where's Tara?"

There was a sound on the other end of the line that Sookie could hear clearly thanks to her new semi-vampire like senses from the bond. It was someone yelling. Tara.

"Shit," Lafayette cursed. "Tara's with me, alright? I gots to go. Hooker, just stay the hell away from your house." And he hung up.

Sookie stared at her phone for a few seconds before putting it back in her purse.

"What'd he say?" Jason asked.

"Tara's with him, but I think she's in trouble. He said not to go back to my house." Gran's house.

"Uh… My house is closer," Hoyt said. "And I kind of am worried a little about Mama, now."

…

"Where the hell are we?" Eric asked upon getting out of his travel coffin.

It was full dark now.

"Hoyt's house," Sookie said, opening up Jessica's coffin for her since the baby vamp had a hard time with it. "Well, outside Hoyt's house. He would've invited you all in but… there's kind of a situation."

Eric didn't need to really read Sookie's emotions to see that she was full of fear of something.

Godric had gotten up and was inspecting his surroundings. His eyes focused on the damaged van before the driver pulled away.

"This is Hoyt's house?" Jessica asked. "It's so cute."

Before anyone else could speak the door flew open and Jason came sprinting out.

"I ain't staying another second in that house with her," he said.

"It's just Mrs. Fortenberry, Jason," Sookie said. "She's just not… acting like herself."

"She done lost her damn mind." Jason looked at the three vampires. "The whole fucking town has. I called the Sheriff's office and no one picked up."

"What's been going on?" Eric asked Sookie.

She quickly filled the vampires in on what had greeted the travelers on their way back into town.

"Mrs. Fortenberry keeps going on about Sam and God and how everyone's going to die," Jason said.

"And Lafayette said not to go back to my house but unless he tells me that the Anti-Christ has risen up from the floorboards, I'd really like to see what the heck is going on," Sookie said.

Eric looked over at Godric. The older vampire was thoughtful and just a bit curious.

"There eyes…" Godric said. "Completely black?"

Sookie and Jason nodded.

"It was creepy," Jason said.

A wave of bewilderment swept through Sookie before she spoke

"I didn't pay it much mind before, didn't even really notice. But that couple in town, Mrs. Fortenbarry. I can't hear them. And it's not a void like with vampires. I just…. can't hear anything." She looked at Eric. "What does that mean?"

Eric was looking at his Maker once again.

"Vet du vad detta är?" he asked.

"Jag kan inte vara säker. Det verkar bekant," Godric replied.

Godric did not like to make assumptions without having all the facts.

Sookie glared at the two vampires and was about to ask what was up when they all heard a loud crash from inside the house followed by Hoyt's voice calling out.

"It's okay!" he said. "We're alright. Sort of."

"It sounds like he needs help," Jessica said. She looked hopefully at Eric.

"If he invites you in, you are to stay here," Eric said. "You'll most likely have to go to sleep in the ground."

Jessica made a face about this but nodded. She went over to the open door of the house and called to Hoyt to invite her in so she could help, before proceeding into the house.

The only reason Eric let her go was because he didn't want to have to look out for her as well as for Sookie and her brother. Jessica would still be stronger than either of the two humans in the house, even if one was possessed by something.

"Right," Jason said, clapping his hands together. "I'm gonna go hike over to my house and get my truck and head over to Merlotte's. Find out what the hell is going on in my town."

Sookie couldn't do anything but stare at her brother for a few seconds.

"Jason, sweetie. We talked about this. You were going to start using your brain more. This is one of those times."

"Yeah, we also talked about you believing in me. This is the war I've been training for, Sookie."

Sookie sighed.

"Jason, you were following the orders of a madman who probably had you shooting paint darts at each other or something. You're not a soldier."

Jason became disgruntled looking and the two siblings would have no doubt gotten into it more if Eric hadn't intervened.

"Stackhouse, shut the hell up and do exactly as we tell you."

Jason's face went blank and he didn't even think of arguing what with the look the large vampire was giving him.

"Uh…yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now go get your truck."

…

As per Eric's instructions they stopped Jason's truck about a quarter of a mile from the house and walked the rest of the way up. Again as per Eric's orders they went through the cemetery and cut over to some trees at the edge of the house to get a better look at what was going on before proceeding.

No one questioned this, not even Godric. As Sookie got a good look at the house she guessed why all this was happening in such a way. The two vampire's superior senses must have picked up on the wrongness of the place.

"What the hell is that on the lawn?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Sookie said. "But it reeks!"

The whole house did.

Jason gave her a confused look.

"Whatta ya mean? You…can smell that from here?"

Godric spoke up.

"I think it might be best if Jason were to stay here."

Eric didn't care one way or another but Sookie wanted to agree, though she didn't understand the logic of it.

"What the fuck?" Jason looked at the other three angrily. "No way. Y'all ain't letting me do anything. I ain't a child."

"Then maybe don't act like one," Eric said. Sookie and Godric shot him a cold look.

"This ain't fair. If anything Sookie should stay behind. She's the woman."

"Jason Stackhouse!" Sookie's eyes were practically burning her brother. Sookie could feel Eric's amusement and was glad that it wasn't overtaking her own emotions as his had so much that first day. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"Really?" Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "I barely know him, but I'm not surprised he said that."

Godric spoke again, looking at Jason.

"I am not advising you to stand back because I believe you are incapable of carrying your part. You have a warrior's spirit."

Eric chuckled and even though Sookie sort of agreed that this thought was laughable, she glared at him. His laughing at her brother would not help matters.

Godric turned to Sookie.

"Eric said because of your gift you cannot be glamoured?"

Sookie nodded. Godric turned to look at Jason, who was a bit startled about hearing some new information about his sister, but still angry.

"Whatever is happening in this town, it seems that the epicenter is in that house. The whole populace is under a deep thrall. Your sister most likely will not succumb to it, but you I'm afraid would not be so lucky."

Jason looked a bit puzzled. Apparently Godric had used too many big words for him.

"Jason, he's saying that it's safer for you to stay here unless you want to end up bug eyed and crazy like the rest of the town," Sookie said.

"Oh." Jason thought for a second. "I don't really care. I'll risk it."

Sookie wanted to bang her head on a tree in frustration. Or Jason's. Instead she took a deep breath and stood directly in front of her brother.

"Jason, there's another reason we need you to stay out here. It's very important. We need you to be a look out. You're perfect for that, what with all the time you spend hunting. Do you think you can do this?"

Jason looked at her for a second, probably a bit suspicious, but then he got that big old grin of his on his face.

"Heck yeah. You guys are lucky I am here to get your backs."

Sookie could feel Eric's irritation at her brother, but before he could say anything she started forward and told the two vampires to 'come on'.

Sookie's little yellow Civic was still parked in the drive where she had left it. The keys for it were tucked in her purse.

As they got closer to the front porch other smells reached Sookie over the stench of the rotting meat. Mud, moss, decay. She was pretty sure there were animals somewhere in the house too, not all of them living. There was also a sweet aroma… incense?

There was some sort of strange noise coming from the house as well but as they got closer Sookie realized it wasn't chanting like she had thought. It was one of her Gran's old records playing at half speed so the voice came out all warped.

There were no lights on but through the open door she could see several lit candles.

Sookie started through the doorway but stopped when she realized the other two weren't following.

"You need to invite Godric in," Eric said.

"Oh right. Of course."

"If you are uncomfortable—," the little vampire began and Sookie waved her hand at his words.

"Of course you can come in. You're like Eric's family, which kind of makes you like my family now I guess." Neither vampire showed anything but she could feel Eric's sense of pleasure at her words. "You just have to excuse the mess. It's not normally like this."

She had meant it as a joke but her voice cracked.

What she could see so far made her want to scream or cry and she was sure the farther in they went the worse it would be.

The floor was completely covered in dirt, as were most of the vertical surfaces. It also looked like some kind of vegetation life was growing up into the house. Sookie saw what she hoped were animal bones.

Even odder than all this was that there were well preserved works of art, statues both new age and classical looking, scattered around.

The two vampires were on high alert while Sookie just drank everything in. Sookie knew that Eric was manipulating their bond to calm her and she was for once grateful for this.

She came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. The remains of several recognizable trinkets lay crushed and broken. One was a picture frame.

Sookie bent down and picked it up. It was the one she had given Tara for her birthday. Sookie gently brushed away the fractured glass and pulled the picture out of the frame. She stared at it for a long second before putting it in her purse and standing back up.

"We should not linger here," Godric said.

"I happen to agree," Eric said. "Sookie…"

"Just give me a minute."

She made her way toward the living room, Eric close on her heels.

This room wasn't much better. Sookie's eyes quickly moved over everything, not really soaking things in, until they stopped on an object on the mantle. It made Sookie's blood run cold.

A mask of some kind. In the shape of a bull's head.

"Eric…" He saw it too. "I think I'm ready to leave now."

"Really? But you just got here."

Sookie jumped at the feminine voice. She hadn't heard anyone in the house and from the look of the two vampire's neither had they. Now though, she could smell the woman. She smelled…wrong.

"Normally I'd say it's much too late for any callers, but I never sleep and well looking at who it is…"

Sookie suddenly recognized the woman. Maryanne or Callisto or whatever the hell she was calling herself.

"You…" Sookie said.

"And you." Maryanne smiled. "I knew there was something special about you the first time I saw you. You're energy…it's so different. I can't channel it. I can't do anything but be in awe of it. What exactly are you?"

Maryanne took several steps into the room. When she made to come near Sookie Eric stepped in front of her and clicked his fangs down. Maryanne only laughed.

Sookie stepped from behind Eric.

"I don't really know what's going on here, but get the hell out of my house!"

"If you value your life at all, I suggest you do as she says," Eric said menacingly.

Maryanne only kept smiling.

"My my. And I heard such lovely things about how friendly southerners are. In this town though that's apparently bullshit. I barely need to exert any influence here to get it to go all Lord of the Flies. Why, your friend Tara alone. So much anger and hostility."

Sookie blanched.

Godric finally spoke.

"What you seek here you shall not find. Or anywhere. Not with the way you go about it."

Eric shot a sidelong look at his Maker. Godric seemed to know what was going on here.

Maryanne ignored the little vampire's words. She looked back at Sookie.

"Vampires huh? They do know how to throw a party but I prefer living, breathing familiars myself. Something with a heart beat."

Maryanne circled closer around Sookie and Eric.

"But you have found yourself a couple of nice specimens." She nodded at Eric. "Especially that one. But don't you find them a little cold. It's like loving a marble statue. It'll never love you back."

In the blink of an eye Eric clamped his hands roughly on Maryanne's shoulders and shoved her against the closest wall. He was ready to rip her throat out when Godric yelled out.

" **Eric, do not bite her.** "

At his Maker's command his fangs retracted. Maryanne laughed.

"Oh Eric, do you always listen to everything he tells you to?"

Godric had commanded him not to bite her, but he never said anything about not ripping her head off.

Eric's hands tightened on her throat and her laughter died. She looked uncomfortable, as anyone would, then angry. She stabbed a hand directly through the vampire's middle.

Sookie felt the large stinging pain in the Bond and couldn't move from shock.

Sookie felt an itch on her back.

It wasn't a human hand that protruded through Eric. It was a very large claw. A very familiar looking one.

Eric's hands had left Maryanne's throat. She shoved him backward and he fell off her claw/hand like hot butter dripping off a knife.

Sookie moved to crouch next to him. His wounds weren't healing and smelled putrid.

Maryanne's hand turned back into a very human looking one, still stained with blood. She licked some off the back of her hand, tasting.

"Hmmm… He's a very old one." She looked at Godric. "And if you're his Maker that makes you even older." She laughed and though it was light and breezy it turned Sookie's stomach. "You're still nothing but children to me."

Godric stepped closer to his Child and the telepath. His demeanor remained calm as he spoke.

"A creature as old as you must have some semblance of reason. Can you not see the path you are on is madness?"

Maryanne's smile fell away. She stepped closer to Sookie. Eric growled and tried to get up but the toxin was working against him.

Godric's fangs clicked down but this did not discourage Maryanne. She kept her eyes locked on Sookie.

"I have a schedule to keep. Plans." Which apparently included Sookie. "Say goodbye to your friends or else I will kill them if they try to interfere. I have no use for dead men."

Sookie stood up.

"Stay the hell away from them." Her eyes and voice did not waver.

Maryanne smiled again and stepped closer making to lay hands on the young woman.

"Such fire. What are you?"

Sookie felt a tingling in her limbs working it's way up to her fingers. She raised her hand and touched Maryanne's face.

"None of your damn business."

Light seeped from Sookie's hand, but instead of throwing Maryanne away it soaked up into the older woman's body.

Maryanne stepped back in shock, but not pain. She seemed euphoric.

Sookie didn't waste time thinking about it. She made to go to Eric but Godric beat her too it.

"I've got him." Though Eric was not happy about the fact that someone needed to get him. "Run."

Maryanne was still laughing behind them.

"My car," Sookie said as she ran for the door. She fished her keys out of her purse and screamed at the top of her lungs for Jason before even making it off the porch.

Though Godric had never seen Sookie's car he could only deduce that was what she had meant. He deposited Eric in the front passenger seat before Sookie even opened the driver's side door.

Jason appeared at the end of the drive panting. Sookie started the engine and yelled at her brother to get in. Maryanne was still cackling and she sounded closer. She was on the porch now.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"I believe you should listen to your sister and get in the car," Godric said holding the door open for Jason.

The vampire and human had barely gotten into the back seat before Sookie peeled out.

Jason leaned forward to look in the front seat.

"What the hell happened to him?" he asked, seeing Eric.

"He's been poisoned," Sookie said. "We need to get a hold of Dr. Ludwig."

"I'm fine," Eric growled.

"It would have been much worse if he had bitten her," Godric said. "He should be able to heal adequately. Blood would help."

Sookie held out her wrist to Eric, who seemed reluctant to take it.

"Eric, quit being such a guy and bite."

She gasped at the fraction of pain she felt as he sunk his fangs into her flesh. His pain and discomfort overrode everything else and he was not able to be as gentle as he normally would have.

She felt his regret through the bond and his gaze as he drank was all apology. She gave him a reassuring smile and pushed at the bond.

"What the hell happened back there?" Jason asked. "Who the hell was that lady on the porch."

"That's what I'd like to know," Sookie said.

She was still shaking quiet a bit from everything.

Eric sealed and healed the punctures on Sookie's wrist before releasing it. He licked the excess blood from his lips before turning to look at his Maker.

"Do you happen to have a better idea of what's going on now?" He was starting to heal, but not quick enough and was a bit short because of it.

"Yes."

"And…?" Now was not the time for Godric to go all cryptic.

"That woman was a maenad."

Jason and Sookie obviously had no idea what this meant. Eric seemed to have a little bit of a clue though.

"A maenad. Seriously?"

Godric nodded.

"An old one too, if she can do all this in just a couple of days."

Eric faced forward again shaking his head.

"I thought those were nothing but old world fairytales."

Godric smiled.

"You more than anyone should know that there is usually a grain of truth in every story. You're a vampire, Bonded to a fairy."

Jason spoke up.

"Wait…I thought he was bonded or whatever to Sookie. He got more than one wife or something?"

Godric raised an eyebrow in question.

"He does not know of his fae heritage?"

"It's not something that's come up," Sookie said, looking at the two in the back in the rearview mirror. "Besides he's not…you know."

"No, I don't know!" Jason said, getting angry pretty quickly. "What the hell you talking about?"

"Jason, this isn't really the time," Sookie said in a calming voice. "I think we need to get to Lafayette's. I think Maryanne did something to Tara."

"As of now that does sound like the safest place," Eric said. If Lafayette had kept himself from falling under the maenad's influence.

Jason raised his voice and his face got red.

"Hell no! Y'all been treating me like a fucking invalid. Now you're talking about stuff that concerns me? I got a right to know."

"Jason…"

"You better tell me right god damn now, Susanna." She balked at him using her Christian name. "Or I will get out of this car whether it's still moving or not and do whatever the hell I want."

Sookie gripped the steering wheel. Eric seemed to know better than to say anything; this was between the two siblings.

"Fine, you big baby! I'm fairy, alright?"

Jason's face went back to its normal pallor and his jaw went slack.

"Whatcha mean?"

Sookie took a deep breath.

"It's where I get my telepathy from" She shot a look at Eric. "We think. Granddaddy Earl had it too apparently…. And I can shoot light from my hands for some reason."

"It is your Light," Godric said. Jason was still soaking everything in. "All full-blooded fae have it. Though I am surprised. You are not even half-blooded." Perhaps Sookie belonged to one of the stronger clans of Fae? "Have any other powers manifested? Teleportation? The gift of the silver tongue?"

Jason seemed to snap out of it while Sookie became the one who found it hard to speak with the new information she was getting.

There were more powers? Like she wasn't a big enough freak of nature as it was.

"Teleporting? Like Star Trek?" Jason asked.

"A bit different than that." Godric had seen an episode of Star Trek?

"He knows way more about this than you," Sookie said to Eric.

"He would," Eric said. He thought this was funny for some reason.

"I once considered a fae my friend," Godric said. Eric laughed rather nastily. Godric narrowed his eyes at his child. "Again you're the one who is Bonded to one."

"You said it yourself, she's more human than fae."

Sookie guessed she was missing a big part of the puzzle of this conversation. She also remember again what Claudine had told her in that dream. She had said no vampire had every been a friend to a fairy.

"Wait," Jason said. "Sookie's got all these powers…and you said Granddaddy Earl had it. But I'm as plain as dirt… What's up with that?" Suddenly he got a scared look on his face. "Am I adopted?"

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"You're not adopted. Gran's got pictures of you in the hospital right after Mama had you, Jason."

Though she wondered why Jason didn't seem to have anything supernatural going on with him too.

"Are you adopted?" Jason asked.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Jason, you were there when Daddy delivered me on the dining room table."

Eric looked at her.

"Your mother gave birth to you on a dining room table?"

"My parent's weren't really good at planning ahead. There was no time to get to the hospital."

Jason snorted from the backseat.

"More like Daddy wanted to finish watching the baseball game."

Sookie glared at him over her shoulder.

"Do you know why Jason doesn't… manifest things," Sookie asked Godric.

"He does not appear to have the spark."

Yeah, like that cleared it up.

"And that would be…?"

"The magic born in every fairy. Since the bloodline is deluded in your family tree, not all members would be born with it. Though he has not inherited the spark, Jason appears to have inherited some fae traits."

"I have?" Jason asked.

They all waited for the little vampire to answer. Eric already correctly guessed what he meant.

"His scent. It's not as strong as yours," he said to Sookie. "But it's better compared to any other normal human."

Godric nodded.

"Both of you have inherited great physically attractiveness as well."

Jason scrunched up his face and Sookie held back a blush.

"Little dude, isn't it kind of bad form to hit on your kid's wife? Plus I really don't swing that way."

Sookie and Godric both laughed while Eric muttered a not so quiet 'idiot'.

"I don't think he means it like that," Sookie said.

"No, I did not. Fairies are the most beguiling creatures in existence, as far as I know." Which was probably a lot Sookie figured. "It is not just their scent. They were beautiful. But deadly."

"Were?" Jason asked.

"They're most likely extinct," Eric said. Very casually to Sookie's ears.

Jason kept quiet and Sookie was glad he didn't ask about why there were no fairies around anymore.

She didn't want to think about that she knew for a fact that fairies were still very much alive somewhere. It just reminded her that she was keeping something from Eric.

And really there was enough going on right now.

"Look, I kind of would like to bend your ear on all this stuff at a later date, Godric. But I don't think we have time right now. We need to get to Laff's and figure out what we're going to do. You know what Maryanne is?"

"How do you know so much about that exactly?" Eric asked. He sounded bored but Sookie knew his curiosity was eating him up. "I doubt you got all you know from a library book."

"I met one," Godric said. As if it had happened at a Christmas party or something.

"I don't think you ever mentioned that to me."

"You know I don't like to discuss the time I was with my own Maker."

At that Eric immediately shut up. Sookie took her cue from him. Godric seemed to have been one of the unlucky one's when it came to his Maker.

Jason didn't seem to get that anything was wrong, though he could tell Godric was sullen about something.

"Well, you know how to kill it then right?"

"It is…complicated. I think we should reach our destination and regroup so I do not have to repeat myself."

He also needed time to think of how exactly he could explain what a maenad was. Humans, for all their ingenuity, were still very small-minded.

Sookie felt like banging her head on the steering wheel.

Complicated?

Well what the hell around here lately wasn't?

"We should be at Laff's in about ten minutes," she said. Maybe less with the way she was driving.

The four remained silent, processing their own thoughts. Eric's, whatever they were, were poking at Sookie. She couldn't read them but she knew something was bugging him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's try that again, shall we," she said in a very condescending tone.

_She's worse than Pam and Godric put together._

Sookie tensed. Eric's lips hadn't been moving.

WHAT. THE. HELL?

She had read that.

Was that something that happened with the bond? Wouldn't she have heard him by now if it was?

Eric sensed the shift in her emotions.

"What?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

Shit. What if he wasn't the only vampire she could hear? Now she would never get any silence.

She grasped tighter at the steering wheel.

"We're talking about you, remember?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

He'd give her time right now. She'd most likely tell him eventually when everything calmed down. Or he'd get it out of her another way.

"You're brother called you Susanna?"

"Cause it's her name," Jason said from the back seat.

Which Eric would have known if he had bothered to read the preliminary background check on Sookie. There really hadn't been time besides the fact that he liked her to tell him things about herself instead.

"Plus I was trying to piss her off." Jason's brain was apparently working harder than it had been in awhile because he noticed something. "Wait..."

He looked at his sister and then broke out in a grin.

"You guys are like married in the vampire world and he doesn't even know your real name?" Jason started laughing hysterically.

"Jason, shut up!" She looked at Eric. "No one calls me that. Not since third grade."

And when she was in trouble with Gran, which wasn't often. And when Jason wanted to rile her up, which was way too often sometimes.

"I even have 'Sookie' on my driver's license. Jason shut up! It's not that funny."

Her brother was starting to have trouble breathing from all the laughter. Good.

Eric smiled at her and took one of her hands from the wheel.

"It's just a name," Eric said. "It doesn't really matter."

Sookie smiled back until Godric spoke from behind her.

"To be fair you don't know his given name either."

"What?"

Okay… Names didn't mean anything… He probably had to change it several times over the centuries.

"OH. MY. GAWD!" Jason said from the back seat, having caught his breath. "That's even better. You don't know his name either?" He started laughing even harder.

Sookie ignored him.

"Eric isn't your real name?" she asked.

"It's a variation of it."

He really didn't see what the big deal was. A name had nothing to do with a person. Godric didn't even go by the same name he was born with.

"Well what is it?" she asked.

"Eirīkr."

She'd need to hear it a few more times to pronounce it right, she was sure.

"Oh… Well that's lovely."

She bit into her lip. She didn't know why the fact that they didn't know each other's names was so troubling. Or really she didn't have time to think about it. They were pulling up to Lafayette's house now.

"Jason, shut the hell up and get out of the damn car!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vet du vad detta är?= Do you know what it is?
> 
> Jag kan inte vara säker. Det verkar bekant.= I cannot be sure. It seems familiar.


	28. This Is Our Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the We the Kings song This is Our Town.

Before the whole of their party had even gotten up on the front porch the door was unlocked and Lafayette, holding a rifle, stepped out.

"Where the fuck you been?"

He slung the rifle over his shoulder and hugged Sookie tightly.

"We were at my house."

She knew he'd most likely be angry but she didn't see the need to lie to him.

"Bitch, what the hell did I tell you? Didn't I say not to go there?"

"Yeah, you did. But you didn't say not to go there because some crazy lady took it over and the rest of the town."

"It was implied."

"How do you even begin to imply that, Lafayette?" Jason asked.

"Oh I will get to you next, Mr. Stackhouse. Were the hell your ass been to?"

Eric cleared his throat.

"Maybe before that 'crazy lady' decides to come kill us all, we could get inside the house?"

It seemed like he was asking, but he really wasn't.

Lafayette eyed the big vampire and then noticed the little one. He looked over at Sookie.

"You really are vampire bait, aren't you?"

Sookie ignored his comment.

"Lafayette, this is Godric. Godric this is Lafayette."

Godric nodded in greeting to the oddly dressed human.

"It is nice to meet you. Sookie and Jason clearly trust you. We are sorry to impose on you like this."

Lafayette stared at the vampire for a long moment, then hummed.

"Mmmhum. Didn't know they came in fun size."

Sookie sighed.

"Can you please just invite them in, Laff? They can help."

Lafayette nodded.

"Come on in. God knows I ain't gonna turn no one away right now. I just been stuck with Maleficent in here for the last day."

"What's happened with Tara?" Sookie asked as Lafayette opened the door and led the others inside. "Is it…"

Sookie's voice trailed off as she saw what exactly had been going on.

"Lafayette, you tied her to a chair?"

"It's the only way I could keep her from going back to that fucking bitch! I will shoot that motherfucker Eggs if I see his ass for introducing her."

Sookie ran over and fell to her knees in front of her friend. Tara's eyes were like all the others they had met in the town.

"You came back," Tara said. "I wouldn't have. But then I never thought you were very smart. Your life is such a fucking mess, huh Sookie? You gotta hang out with dead people."

Sookie pulled back.

"Jesus Tara," Jason said. "Why you gotta be such a bitch?"

The two vampires and Lafayette looked at him and he realized he must have missed something. He took another look and noticed Tara's eyes.

"Oh, yeah. She's all crazy, huh?"

"You can do something, right?"

Lafayette came to stand by the chair and looked down at Sookie.

"What?" Sookie asked. "What makes you think I can do anything?"

"You can get into her head right? What's she thinking right now?"

"Don't you dare try to rape my mind!" Tara began to struggle against her bonds.

"She's not thinking anything, Laff. Not anything I can pick up."

Lafayette shook his head.

"That bitch just brainwashed her. You gotta be able to do something."

Tara spoke and her voice sounded happy and condescending.

"You're just jealous. All y'all. Maryanne's freed me. And soon He's gonna come and rip Sam apart and kill us all. It's gonna be great."

She smiled and it was almost as chilling as when Maryanne had back at the house.

"Uh…that don't sound too great to me, Tara," Jason said.

Sookie put her hands on Tara's knees and closed her eyes, concentrating.

Sookie opened her eyes and sat back.

"There's nothing. Everything that makes Tara…Tara. It's just gone."

"Don't say that, Sook. She's in there somewhere," Lafayette said. "Keep trying."

Sookie turned to look at Eric.

"What do I do?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Try again. Dig deeper."

He pushed more calm and nerve into their bond. The nothingness in Tara's head seemed to scare her more than anything else.

Sookie turned back to Tara and this time placed her hands on either side of Tara's face.

"Don't touch me," Tara spat.

"Tara, she's trying to help," Lafayette said.

"You know the only reason I was friends with you, Sookie? You're the only one in this town that had more shit piled on her than me. And you go around acting all sweet and nice. You know it don't do a thing. People still think you're a freak."

Sookie swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She knew Tara didn't mean it. It was Maryanne's influence. It had to be.

Everyone in the room stayed silent.

Sookie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let her shields down completely and opened her mind.

She tunneled further into Tara's head and was surprised how easy it was for her to do.

What Sookie found was worse than the nothingness almost.

Maryanne, drums, chanting.

Then it was like a lock was turned. Sookie saw every ugly, depraved thing Tara had gone through in the last week.

Sookie's eyes snapped open. Something was happening. It felt similar and yet different from those other two times.

Sookie wanted to move her hands away from Tara but found she couldn't. Her heart rate sped up and Eric moved to go to her but Godric stopped him.

"Let her be."

"What the fuck?" Lafayette murmured.

Jason just made a strange gurgling noise in response.

The light didn't just come from her hands this time. Her whole body radiated with it. Instead of throwing Tara back or absorbing into her the light seemed to wash over her.

Tara's eyes became clear and her breath came out in shallow pants. Her eyes wondered around the room questioningly until they landed on Sookie, who was still cradling Tara's face.

"Oh God!" Tara gasped. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm crazy. I done lost my mind."

Sookie, who could move again, wrapped her arms around her friend.

"No, sweetie. No. It wasn't you." Sookie felt a tear of her own slip down her cheek.

Lafayette rushed forward and hugged the two women. He kissed Tara's head.

"I'm so sorry, Lafayette," Tara cried.

"Hush up. It ain't no big thing."

Tara noticed something.

"Why the hell am I tied to a chair?"

Jason went to look for something to cut her loose and came back a minute later with a kitchen knife. Lafayette and Sookie pulled away as Jason cut Tara's bonds away.

Tara stood up. Tears were still streaming down her face and hugged her friend and cousin in turn. She gave Jason a tearful smile.

The two vampires were content to watch the scene in front of them unfold. Soon there would be no time for such things.

Lafayette kept an arm around Tara as he spoke up.

"Sook, not that I'm not grateful for what you done, but what the fuck was that?"

Sookie didn't even know. Like the other two times her 'light' came out this happened without her having any say on the matter. She doubted she'd be able to do whatever she did to Tara to the whole town.

Before Sookie could say anything Jason spoke.

"She's a fairy."

The two cousin's looked at him. Tara's tears had stopped by now.

"Jason, normally I'd ask you to share whatever shit you're on but we ain't really got time for that," Lafayette said.

"It's true," Jason said. He cocked his head over at the two vampires in the room. "Ask 'em."

The two cousins turned their eyes back to their female friend.

"I need some air," Sookie said, heading for the door.

She didn't need to look to know that Eric was right behind her.

She leaned with her head against the tree that grew along side Lafayette's porch.

"What did you see?"

He knew she didn't want to discuss yet another manifestation of her fae traits.

Sookie turned and leaned her back against the tree.

"Things I wish you could glamour me to forget. And it's all because of Maryanne." Sookie's throat clenched in disgust. "I think she made Tara eat somebody's heart."

Sookie stepped away from the tree and shook her head.

"Maryanne said she channels people's energy. She feeds off it. It's more than that. It's like she eats their souls. And still she wants more. None of it makes any sense."

Eric reached for her hand but this wasn't enough for her and she hugged him. She laid her head on his chest and inhaled his sent for once. He stroked her hair.

"I'm sure the more we learn about the maenad the less sense it will make."

Sookie looked up at him.

"Eric? I know this probably isn't any time to talk about anything else. But it's freaking me out and I've already got enough stuff to worry over right now. It would really help me if I could talk about it with you."

Eric quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You're not still hung up on us not knowing each other's names are you?"

"What? No… Okay a little. But this has nothing to do with that."

He waited. She was frightened. A different kind than the one she had been feeling inside a few minutes before but still fear.

"I…heard you in the car."

Again he waited for her to clarify.

"About how I'm worse than Godric and Pam."

Eric didn't flinch but Sookie felt a hard tug in their bond.

"Sookie, I didn't say that out loud."

She pulled out of his arms and began to pace.

"I know! That's what I meant when I said I heard you. It was the first time. I swear. And it hasn't happened again. It's not something that happens with the Bond, is it?"

He shook his head.

"No."

Even with the limited knowledge shared between vampires about bonds, something like this would not have been kept secret.

When Sookie swooped back around he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"Sookie, calm down. Did you think I would be angry about this?"

"I don't know. It's just…. I'm not just with you because I can't hear you. If I had the choice of it though I'd rather not be able to read your thoughts. Your emotions are enough. You tell me everything anyways. Eventually."

Though the whole names thing kind of showed how much they didn't actually tell each other. After this whole maenad business was over Sookie was going to make him take her on that date.

Eric didn't know how he felt about the fact that Sookie might, someday soon, be able to read his thoughts. And he really didn't have time to think it over.

"It might just be a one off," he said, trying to placate her. "We have more important things to focus on right now. We can talk about it once this is all over."

Sookie nodded. She hugged Eric again. She was feeling very needy at the moment.

"I know we have to go back inside and face everything, but can we just wait a minute. Before everything goes all hell breaking loose?" she asked nestling herself into his chest.

"We can stay out here until dawn if you like."

"Someone will come looking for us."

"Not if they know what's good for them," he said.

He was only half serious she was sure.

They stood there for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes until a voice behind them caused Sookie to jump.

"Well, doesn't this look cozy."

Even with her new superpowers vampires, the excellent predators they were, could still sneak up on Sookie apparently.

Pam was standing at the top of the stairs of the porch. Eric had waited to Call her until he was sure it was safe and they had a clearer picture of what was going on.

Sookie let go of Eric and gave her friend a sparkling smile.

Before Pam could say anything Sookie moved forward and wrapped the thin vampire in a tight hug.

"Sookie, get the hell off me," Pam growled.

"No. I know you missed us. " She also knew that Pam could throw her off if she really wanted to.

"Are you kidding? I finally got some quiet around here."

She shot her Maker a pleading look but Eric only smirked at her.

"Seriously, get off."

"Not until you hug me back."

Pam released another growl but then sighed. She refused to hug but patted Sookie on the back, which the human thought was satisfactory enough and let the vampire go.

"What exactly is going on?" Pam asked.

Her bond with Eric had been in an uproar for the last few hours and then there had been that pain. The only reason she hadn't come to him sooner was because he pushed his need for her to stay put through the bond. Needless to say she had been a little mean to Ginger in her anxiety. Okay she had been a total raging bitch but the human had put up with worse.

"Why don't you tell us?" Pam cocked an eyebrow in question at her Maker's tone. "There's a maenad running around Bon Temps."

"And that's my fault? I've been here once since you guys left. And it was only long enough to… take care of business."

She kept her eyes locked on Eric. He'd probably do more than just silver her if she let slip about the deal they had going with Lafayette.

"It's nobody's fault… except that thing's," Sookie said.

And Sam was tied up in all this too but Sookie thought he must be just as much a victim as everybody else in town.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Pam said. "Maenad's are just followers of some debunked religion, right?"

Sookie had no clue about that.

"It's a very big deal," Sookie said. "Orgies and people getting their hearts cut out."

Pam smiled.

"Sounds like quite the time. Maybe I should have come around a little more."

"It's the thing that attacked Sookie on the road," Eric said.

"And it stabbed Eric through the chest."

So that's what had happened with his shirt.

"How the fuck do we put it in the ground?" Pam asked.

"No idea," Eric said. "But Godric luckily ran into one back in the day. He should be able to fill us in."

Eric motioned for them to go inside the house.

"That's fucking lucky," Pam said.

Sookie had a feeling that it was the last 'lucky' break any of them would get for awhile.

Sookie didn't even notice that Pam didn't need a spoken invitation to come inside with them.

…

"The maenad was a human?"

The human's were listening with rapt attention to the littlest vampire in the room. Pam, and even Eric, looked bored but Sookie knew the two of them were paying just as close attention.

Tara was fidgeting in her seat. She had wanted to go get Eggs but Lafayette had threatened to lock her in the bathroom. When that didn't sway her Pam said she would only be too happy to drag the girl back as many times as she tried to leave, and Tara finally stopped her pacing and sat down.

"A very long time ago," Godric said. "Maenad's are believed to be from Ancient Greece, though they may even predate that. They were the priestesses' of the Horned-God."

"Bacchus," Sookie said, remembering the chant she had heard in Tara's head.

"Or Dionysus. He has many names."

"How is something like that even possible?" Sookie asked.

The idea that, that inhuman monster had ever been humans seemed unfeasible.

"Religion of course," Eric said.

Pam and him found this hilarious for some reason. Godric shot them a look and the two younger vampires immediately calmed down.

Sookie almost laughed at this herself and she could hear the surprise from Tara and Lafayette in the cousins'. Seeing Eric and Pam stand down to anybody was amazing.

Godric continued.

"A maenad's belief and love for their God has given them the power to evolve beyond what they were born as."

And wasn't that what religion was all about. Believing in something greater than yourself so completely that you were transcended beyond the mere mortal existence you were given.

"Not to mention all the energy that the so-called worshipping creates."

"How do we kill it?" Eric asked.

"I know of no way to do so. She has convinced herself that she is immortal and so it is."

"Yeah, but y'all are immortal…" Jason said. "…and you can die."

"It is different," Godric said.

"You're saying there's nothing that can kill it?" Eric asked.

Sookie's own aggravation was almost as strong as his.

"She has evolved beyond death."

The depression level in the room raised impossible higher among the humans.

"So what?" Tara asked. "She's just gonna tear the town apart for no fucking reason and there's nothing we can do to stop it?"

"Maenads are very simple creatures. They follow the old ways even though the rest of the world has left them far behind."

"I don't remember learning about any of these ways in history class," Lafayette mumbled.

"Old, old," Godric said. "And she is not doing this without a reason. The maenad believes that all of this brings her closer to God. That if the perfect vessel is found and sacrificed, along with the massive amounts of energy created from all the chaos, her God will appear."

Everyone was silent for a full minute.

Sookie spoke, her voice full of disgust and anger.

"She's doing this to raise some nonexistence god?"

Pam made a clucking noise with her tongue.

"Oh, Sookie. Just because it's not the same God you pray to in that little chapel of yours doesn't mean He doesn't exist. That's very closed minded of you."

All the humans' eyes got even wider and Tara whispered, "The God Who Comes."

Eric shook his head.

"It doesn't mean He'll actually show up. God's rarely do when you want them to."

"This is what is wrong with organized religion," Lafayette muttered.

"She's insane," Sookie said. "She's been alive for like millions of years. Wouldn't she realize how pointless this all is by now?"

"Never underestimate the power of blind faith, Sookie," Eric said.

"That's not faith," Sookie responded. "It's madness."

"This is all that is left to her. The maenad clings to this belief because it is the only way she sees herself reaching peace," Godric said.

Sookie really didn't understand how anybody could find peace in ripping another person's heart out.

Eric looked and felt thoughtful.

"She believes that bringing forth her God is the only way she can die," Eric said.

Godric nodded with Eric's assessment.

You could have heard a pin drop in that room as this information was soaked in. Hell, a heard of elephant's passing by probably wouldn't have broken the silence.

Jason rubbed the heel of his palms into his eyes and was the first to speak.

"Does anybody else have a headache?"

No one answered.

Lafayette stood up.

"So let me see if I gots this right. This crazy bitch wishes herself everlasting life cause of some bullshit ancient religion? Then she goes around killing and throwing messed up sex parties in the hopes of raising some horned motherfucker because she wants to die? That is a whole new level of fucked up. Even for this town."

"What is with this place?" Pam asked. "I mean seriously? Fairies, maenads. What's next?"

At the mention of fairies Tara sat up straighter.

"Sookie, that thing you did. Do you think you could do it again?"

Sookie shook her head.

"I have no control over it. What I did to you was completely different from what's happened before."

Tara and Lafayette looked shocked to hear that something like that had happened before.

Then Tara looked miffed that Sookie hadn't shared this knowledge with her. Sookie could see where Tara was coming from but now really wasn't the time for that so she decided to ignore her friend's disgruntled look.

Eric stared Tara down until the woman got that look off her face.

"Even if she could control it, it does not appear to have an adverse affect on the maenad," he said.

"So basically we is fucked," Lafayette said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, kitten," Pam said.

"Wait," Jason said. "She dies if her God comes?"

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course Jason Stackhouse would need them to go over it all again.

"That's what she believes, Stackhouse. But He never actually comes."

"Yeah no, I got that. But if she believes He comes…" Jason trailed off.

Everyone but Godric and Eric stared at Jason as if he really was the King of the Idiots.

"Jason, darling," Pam purred, "When you think, it doesn't just hurt you. It hurts everyone else in the room as well."

Eric cursed.

"Fucking, Stackhouse!"

Jason's face fell and he looked a little scared.

"It could work," Godric said. "Maenad's are very, very, stupid."

"What?" Sookie asked.

Pam seemed to have caught on.

"Are you kidding?"

"Kidding about what?" Sookie asked.

Sookie stared hard at Eric for several seconds before it finally sunk in.

"That's insane."

"No more than anything else that's happening around here," he replied.

"Would somebody explain what the fuck y'all are talking about?" Tara asked.

"She made herself immortal simply by thinking it so. If she believed that the only way she could die was to have her God appear to kill her, that belief is probably just as strong."

"HA!" Jason exclaimed. "See, I can be smart."

They ignored him.

"We're gonna raise a motherfucking god?" Lafayette asked.

"Not literally," Godric said.

"How are we even going to do it figuratively?" Sookie asked.

"I have an idea," Eric said. One he was sure Sookie wouldn't like and Sam Merlotte would like even less. "First things first. We need to delay the maenad from completing her sacrifice until we're ready for her to. We need to get our hands on her vessel before she does."

At about the same time Tara, Lafayette, and Sookie all said, "Sam."

"The fucking shifter?" Pam asked. Tara and Lafayette looked at the vampire strangely at the name Pam had given their boss. "The maenad clearly has no taste."

"It makes sense that she would want to make sacrifice those of a dual-nature," Godric said. "Harder to control perhaps. A fitting sacrifice for a God really."

"What the hell does that mean? Dual-nature?" Tara asked. "What's a shifter?"

None of the vampires acknowledged her question and Sookie wasn't going to answer it. They didn't really have time and it wasn't really her secret to share.

"Any idea where Sam might be?" Sookie asked Lafayette.

"He was in lockup at the Sherriff's office." Off her questioning look. "That new waitress at Merlotte's, Daphne, ended up dead in the freezer. Heart ripped out like that woman in the car. Sam had been screwing around with her. Thing is that bitch was hanging around with that asshole Eggs…"

Tara muttered a 'watch it' but her cousin ignored her.

"…which probably meant she was in tight with that Maryanne."

"I think Daphne was like Sam," Sookie said to Eric. "Why would Maryanne kill her like that? It wasn't a sacrifice."

Pam said, "She probably lost her usefulness."

"Or was more useful as a dead body," Eric reasoned. "The body of his lover shows up in his bar. Sam would be the prime suspect. Isolate him and save herself the trouble of having to track him down once she's ready."

"Except he escaped somehow," Lafayette said.

Sookie and the vampires had a pretty good idea how he had gotten out.

"If he's smart he'd be more than halfway to the border of any other state," Pam said.

Eric smiled, knowing her thoughts.

"But he's not that smart. He's most likely still hanging around somewhere. Very loyal I'm sure." Sookie glared at him. "He's not stupid enough to go back to his home or bar so…."

Eric trailed off when he saw the four humans in the room exchange a look.

…

Once the so-called rescue team had left Tara started pacing. Lafayette had locked the door and sat closest to the door with his rifle across his lap. He glared at Tara anytime she even so much as looked in the direction of the door.

Eric, Pam, and surprisingly Jason had gone to retrieve Sam.

Jason was 'on fire' tonight as he put it and pointed out that Sam might be more willing to come along if he saw a friendly, human face. Though Sookie was sure Eric would have just dragged Sam back from wherever they found him whether her boss wanted to come or not.

Eric had allowed Jason to come, at Sookie's behest, since there was no way in hell he was letting Sookie anywhere near Merlotte's.

Godric, having been a witness to the madness of a maenad's thrall once before, and not wanting to see such things again unless absolutely necessary, stayed behind with the others for protection.

"Tara sit your ass down," Lafayette snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do," his cousin snapped right back.

"Tara sweetie, you're just going to exhaust yourself. It's going to be a long enough night as it is," Sookie said.

Tara shot her a dirty look and Sookie looked away it was so harsh.

Godric, who had remained relatively silent for the last hour, suddenly spoke startling the three humans.

"What would you do if we allowed you to leave? You friend is most likely under the maenad's influence. If you went for him you would most likely fall back under it as well. The only way you can successfully help him is by staying here and following the plan."

Though it really wasn't much of a plan. Not yet anyway.

Tara stopped pacing.

"No offense, but I don't know you. So why don't you mind your own damn business?"

"Tara!" Sookie said.

She had tried to show sympathy for her friend's predicament, but Godric made a good point and there was really no call for Tara to be nasty about it.

Godric, to his credit, did not seem insulted but did not speak up again until several minutes later when he snapped his head toward the direction of the door.

"Someone is coming," he said.

Lafayette got up to look out the shutters but didn't see anything. Sookie listened and a minute later heard what Godric must have already. A car.

Both the telepath and the vampire knew Eric was still a ways off thanks to their respective bonds.

Sookie reached out with her mind and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's Jason…" Though he hadn't left in a car. They in fact had left his back near her house, which he had bitched about before he left. "…and Andy Bellefleur?"

There were two more minds in the car as well.

Sookie opened her eyes and made for the door.

_What the hell is going on?_

Before Lafayette could stop her she unlocked the door and slipped out onto the porch just in time to see Sam Merlotte's truck turning into the front of Lafayette's house.

"Fuck, Sookie," Lafayette followed her out, rifle still in hand. He turned back to shout into the house. "Uh…Godric can you maybe keep Tara's ass in the house? We let her out I'm sure she's gonna be gone into the night."

He slammed the door and apparently Godric complied with the man's request because Tara did not come out after them.

Sookie ran down the steps as Jason and Andy got out of the truck.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Did y'all find Sam?" Lafayette asked.

Andy opened up the back door of the truck and Arlene's two children Lisa and Coby climbed out.

"Oh, we found him," Jason answered Laff's question. "Him and Andy were hiding in the walk-in freezer."

"We weren't hiding, damn it," Andy said. "Okay… we kind of were. But we were also strategizing."

Jason just rolled his eyes. He nodded towards the kids.

"Found these two roaming the woods behind the bar."

"Aunt Sookie!" Coby said coming to hug the blonde woman. "Did you know that big vampire can fly?"

"That girl one dresses real pretty, but she's mean," Lisa said.

It really wasn't so much of a surprise that Pam hated children.

"The vampire's have Sam. He didn't want to come with of course," Jason said. "Fucker thought I was glamoured. They're still at Merlotte's. Just fixing some things up."

Though Sookie could feel Eric on the move.

"The other one was crying," Lisa mused.

"Other one?" Sookie asked.

"Jessica showed up," Jason said.

"She was supposed to stay at Hoyt's."

"Yeah…" Jason looked off into the night.

"Something happened I guess. I couldn't really understand her what with all the crying. Hey, can girls really just stop crying if you tell them to? Cause I've done that before and it don't work for me like it did for Eric. Though he is one scary motherfucker." Eric had obviously commanded Jessica to stop crying.

Lisa and Coby clapped their hands over their ears at Jason's words.

"You said a bad word!" Coby said.

"Now you gotta put a quarter in the swear jar," Lisa said.

Swear jars and quarters were forgotten as Eric landed a few inches away.

Jason stumbled back and Andy just shook his head. Lafayette's mouth actually hung open.

"He really can fly?"

"We told you," Coby said. "Do you think he'd give us a ride, Aunt Sookie?"

"Sweetie, I don't think we have time for that right now," she said.

"Can we see your fangs again?" Lisa asked.

Eric was more than a little amused by all this, as was Sookie.

"Fucking kids today," Andy grumbled.

"Swear jar!" the two children sang out.

"Lafayette, you maybe want to take them inside?" Sookie asked. "I bet they're hungry."

She could hear the two kid's thoughts about how they hadn't eaten in days.

"You two come with Lala. I fix you right up. Leave the grown ups to their boring talk."

Sookie laughed as she heard the joyous chorus that went up from the house as the two children discovered that their was yet another vampire inside.

She turned to Eric.

"I didn't think you would be one to like children."

"I don't really. Pam's right. They are annoying but they're also amusing. And tiny. Like teacups." Sookie laughed. "Not to mention delicious."

"That is not even something to joke about, Eric," she said. Though she was pretty sure it wasn't a joke.

There was a whooshing sound and a breeze blew by and suddenly Pam and Jessica were there.

Jessica's face and shirt was covered in blood no doubt from crying.

Pam had a hold of Sam Merlotte by the collar of his shirt. There was a piece of duct tape over his mouth and his hands were fastened together behind his back with the same material.

Pam dropped the shifter to the ground and Sookie ran forward.

"You hogtied him?" She ripped the piece of tape off his mouth.

"Sookie, that's not hogtying," Pam said. "And I didn't have time to find a proper muzzle."

"Sookie?" Sam asked, once the feeling started to come back to his mouth. "You're alive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She was having trouble getting the tape around his wrists off.

"I can help," Jessica said.

The baby vampire tore the tape as though it was paper towel.

"I haven't seen you in a couple days," Sam said to Sookie.

"I told you I was going out of town."

She stood up and stepped away from her boss.

"Yeah, but…"

Eric grinned as he felt Sookie go from zero to livid in two seconds flat.

"But you just thought that what? Eric was going to drain and dump my body somewhere? That'd be pretty fucking stupid of him since I even told you he was the person I was going with." Sookie turned away from Sam and her emotions shifted to concern. "Jessica sweetie, are you okay?"

Jessica's lips began to quiver and she moved forward to wrap Sookie in a hug. It was so strong that the taller vampire lifted the little human completely off the ground.

"No!" Jessica wailed. Red tears started to well up. "I…I'm a monster!"

Pam rolled her eyes.

"Jessica, if that blood bag was such a fucking pussy about it you're better off without him."

Jason really didn't know what was going on but he knew who that 'blood bag' likely was.

"That's my best friend you're talking about!"

"Yeah and he's naïve if he sees Jessica as some cotton-candy, sparkle princess." This made Jessica cry even harder. "She's a vampire. She hunts and she feeds. And when people piss her off, if she doesn't take them out, she at least makes sure they know not to fuck with her again."

Jason gulped, though it wasn't really from fear at Pam's words.

"We don't have time for this," Eric said. "Jessica put Sookie down and stop crying."

Jessica immediately did both.

"Did I hurt you?" Jessica asked Sookie.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. But Eric's right. We have bigger problems right now."

Jessica nodded and wiped at her bloody eyes.

"Come on, Jesse," Jason said coming forward. "You can get cleaned up and I'm sure Laff has a shirt you can borrow."

"He's got to invite her in," Sookie reminded the two as they walked toward the house.

"What the fuck?" Sam muttered.

Andy turned to look at Eric.

"Back at Merlotte's y'all said you got some kind of plan to kill that maenad thing."

"She can't be killed," Sam said.

"And you're such a fucking expert on it?" Pam taunted.

"We actually have someone who knows a bit more about it than you, Shifter. So get your ass in the house or I'll have Pam help you again," Eric said.

…

"You're all insane," Sam said.

Lisa and Colby had eaten and Lafayette had put them to bed. The two young ones had almost immediately fallen asleep what with having been unfed and exhausted from roaming the woods the last few days. This left the 'grown ups' time to talk.

"Like you got any better ideas," Jason said.

"Look, if I thought it was as easy as just handing myself over to Maryanne I would have already done it."

Everyone in the room felt skeptical at his words except Sookie, and most likely Godric. The older vampire did not like to judge people on such a short acquaintance.

Sam knew Sookie and knew that if he had a chance to change anybodies mind it was hers.

"Sookie, you can't just let them hand me over. She'll kill me."

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that, Sam," Tara hissed. "Just cause you're too chicken shit to do anything to help the people you supposedly care about."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look, nobodies going to kill anybody." Sookie looked to Eric. "Right?"

"There might be complications." Which Eric wouldn't weep blood over.

"Eric!"

"If everything goes according to plan, everyone should come out alive." Though the 'plan' still needed to be ironed out.

"Quit being such a fucking wuss, Sam," Jason said. "We all got our lives on the line here."

"I don't see any of you stepping forward to get your hearts cut out."

"We ain't the one that crazy bitch wants," Lafayette said.

"Oh, so it's all my fault?"

"No ones blaming you, Sam," Sookie said.

"I kind of am," Pam said.

"Me too," Tara said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down at Sam.

Sam glared at Tara and sat up straighter in his chair.

"Really Tara? Who invited Maryanne to live in Sookie's house?"

Tara narrowed her eyes at Sam a second before she tried to lunge for him. Jason was standing next to her and grabbed her around the middle, holding her up so her feet didn't touch the ground.

Lafayette picked up a nearby wooden statue and pegged Sam in the head with it.

Sookie tried to calm everyone down but all the humans in the room seemed to explode at once.

Pam smirked at the display while Jessica looked a bit fearful. Eric was losing patience.

"ALL RIGHT,THAT'S ENOUGH!" At the sound of the 1,000 year old vampire's voice all the humans immediately stopped and Jason dropped Tara on her ass. "No wonder the maenad loves it here. You're all ready to eat each other without the slightest provocation."

Sookie reached out with her mind to make sure that Lisa and Colby were still fast asleep before she spoke.

"Nobody is blaming anybody." She looked each person in the eye. "We all gotta start trusting each other or we're gonna end up dead."

Sookie turned to Sam.

"Sam, I know this is a lot to ask of you but you love Bon Temps as much as any of us. And I know you're scared but you won't be able to live with yourself if you just stand by and something really bad happens. You know you won't."

Sam looked at her for a long moment, then huffed out a breath.

"You're right." After another moment. "How the hell exactly are we supposed to convince Maryanne that her horned god is here?"

"Oh!" Jason raised his hand.

Sookie read his thoughts.

"Jason, I don't think you taping deer antlers to your head is going to work."

He looked crestfallen.

"In myths Gods often appeared as an animal," Godric said. "Bacchus was often depicted as a bull." That explained the mask Maryanne had.

"We have to find a bull?" Tara asked.

"Or a just a picture of one," Pam said, her eyes glinting as she looked at Sam.

"Uh, I know you said that maenad thing was stupid, but she's not really gonna be fooled by a picture is she?" Andy asked.

"The picture would be for Merlotte there," Eric said.

Sam gave Eric a death glare and the vampire just smiled back at him.

"Sam..." Sookie said his name softly. "I know how you feel about this. And I really could have handled it better when you told me. I was just angry. But now, I don't see why you don't tell more people. I mean knowing what you really are doesn't change who you are."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Tara whispered to Lafayette.

"I don't know, but if this is him coming out of the closet let me just be the first to say I fucking knew it."

"I'm not gay!" Sam said.

"Well look who's a big homophobe," Pam snickered. "Little hypocritical of you isn't it, shifter? Ragging on someone else's lifestyle."

"There's that word again. What the hell's a shifter?" Tara asked.

"Pam, you're not helping," Sookie said.

Sookie looked at Sam. She gave him a supportive smile.

"God damn it," he cursed.

He stood up and removed his shoes and socks but left the rest of his clothes on, though it would make the change more awkward. There was no way he was disrobing in front of all these people. Especially the vampires.

Sam's body began to vibrate and a second later his clothing fell to the floor blanketing a collie dog.

"Holy shit." That was Lafayette.

"Whoa," Jason said.

There was a thud and everyone turned to see that Tara had apparently passed out.

"Uh… That's kind of my bad. I should have caught her," Jason said.

…

Sunrise was less than a half hour away. Tara, Lafayette, Jessica, and Pam watched Jason using the single shovel Laff owned to dig four holes for the vampire's to go to rest in behind Lafayette's house. Sookie, Eric, and Godric stood over by the table Laff had in the yard talking.

Andy was inside keeping an eye on Sam. They would take turns at that because the only one who was convinced that Sam wouldn't take off was Sookie. And again maybe Godric.

None of the humans, except Sookie, felt like talking to Sam right then. The vampires felt about the same.

"Don't you guys have super strength and speed and shit?" Tara mused.

"Yeah, so?" Jessica asked.

"Then why has Jason spent the last hour digging holes for y'all?"

Jessica looked like this idea confused her as well. She honestly hadn't thought about it. Jason had volunteered.

"Shhh," Pam said. "He's all sweaty and chalked full of endorphins. He might even take his shirt off."

"Yeah bitch. Shut your mouth," Lafayette said.

"Pam, I thought you batted for the other team."

Pam rolled her eyes.

"You humans and your labels. Just because I prefer fucking females doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good piece of man meat. Especially when it looks and smells like that. Even little Orphan Annie would agree with me. As focused as she is in wallowing in her misery."

Jessica opened her mouth but floundered to say anything. Instead she just shut her mouth and looked at her hands.

"You're not really going to let Maryanne kill Sam, right?" Sookie asked Eric. "I mean it won't work otherwise."

"There will likely have to be some blood loss for it to be a proper sacrifice," Godric said.

Like it was no big deal.

Eric saw the look on her face and felt her corresponding emotion. He sighed.

"If it makes you feel better he can be healed after."

Sam would probably need it to survive to finish this mess. Eric doubted the maenad would stop at just a few drops.

"You'll give him your blood?" Sookie asked. She gave him radiant smile.

"Gods no," Eric laughed. Sookie's smile fell. Eric called behind him. "Pam! You'll be offering up a few drops of your blood if the shifter requires it tomorrow night."

"WHAT? Eric—."

"This isn't a negotiation, Pam."

Pam cursed in what sounded like German and the three others who had been near her moved their chairs away. Even a shirtless Jason Stackhouse probably wouldn't level out her dark mood.

Eric looked at his Maker, knowing the older vampire didn't approve.

"You'd rather I let the shifter bleed out?"

Godric slowly shook his head.

"Your blood would probably heal him faster and he'd need to take less of it. You should not force her to do something you would not readily do yourself."

"No way in hell," Eric growled. "Besides it would be disrespectful to Sookie. My blood belongs to her now."

Sookie felt warm all over and had to check to make sure light wasn't pouring out of her body again. Once in a night was enough.

"I'll do it," Pam grumbled coming up to join them. "It might be fun to fuck with the shifter's head."

Not to mention it would be useful to have some power over any two-natured being. She was in need of a new pet anyway since the werewolf attack of that other one.

Jason climbed out of the last hole and stabbed the shovel into the ground.

"Done," he gasped out. And not a moment too soon. The sky was already starting to turn into a smoky gray. Dawn was immanent.

Jessica came down off the back porch and glared at the fours holes.

"I have not had to sleep in the ground for several centuries," Godric said. He showed the same distaste at the prospect as the others.

Pam slipped her shoes off and unzipped and pulled off her dress. Jason really tried not to look but after the vampire neatly folded her dress she turned around right in front of him and called to Lafayette who 'came to see what the bitch wanted'.

Pam held out her garments to the gay man

"The dress is Chanel and the shoes are Versace. If either of those inbred, slobbering, glassy eyed things your kind call offspring so much as breaths on them I will rip out all your organs through your asshole."

Lafayette just gave her an unimpressed look and a 'uh huh'.

"I don't think she really means it," Jessica said to Jason. "Okay… maybe a little."

Jason helped Jessica into the hole and picked the shovel back up. He made a more successful effort at not checking Pam's ass out as the vampire climbed into the next grave.

"Are you guys going to be cold in the ground?" he asked. "Maybe Lafayette could spare some blankets."

Pam rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine," Jessica said smiling. "We're cold all the time as it is."

"Oh. Okay. Well…uh… close your mouth and eyes and everything."

Jason began to push the dirt back into Jessica's hole.

Godric climbed into the third one.

Sookie was left standing with just Eric.

"Want me to hold your jacket for you?" she asked. She didn't want to say goodnight, or good morning as the case was.

Sookie tried to talk herself out of what she was feeling. It was only fourteen hours. They'd both be perfectly alright.

And yes the plan was risky and might not even work but it was better to have an optimistic outlook on things.

"You should try and get some rest," Eric said.

He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't think any of us breathers are going to get any sleep."

Eric bent down and kissed her. It was soft and gentle and Sookie would have gladly gotten lost in it until the last possible minute before sunrise if Lafayette hadn't come back out and let out a cat call to them.

Sookie pulled back laughing. Eric growled.

"The one good thing about ending this thing quickly is that we will finally get some time alone," he said.

Sookie just smiled. She had a feeling that they would never really be entirely alone again.

 


	29. We Cut We Scratched We Rene We Slashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Comes from the Natalie Merchant Song Thick as Theives.

 

There was something wrong about the day being clear and beautiful. Like God was laughing at them all.

Andy and Jason kept watch over Sam, who they had handcuffed to a towel rack in the bathroom despite both the man's and Sookie's protests.

Coby and Lisa didn't seem fazed at all by what was happening. They seemed better able to handle crises than their own mother was. Since the vampires were all 'asleep' the two children were content to watch public access children's programming on Lafayette's T.V.

Tara had taken up pacing again, and since the vamps were gone she had even considered making a break for Sookie's until Jason and Lafayette threatened to not only handcuff her, but also put her in the bathroom with Sam.

They had heard screams and other noises through out the day so Lafayette took up a post on the front porch.

After checking that the kids were all right and giving Jason a heads up to keep an eye on Tara, Sookie went out on the porch to join her friend.

"So you're basically married now?"

Sookie needed to talk to someone about some of the events in Dallas and Lafayette was more than curious. She didn't tell him everything and gave him a very water downed version of what a Bond was.

Sookie wrinkled her nose.

"It's not really like that."

"It sounds a lot like that," Lafayette said. She had to agree. "You gonna sell your house and move to Shreveport?"

"What? No!"

She was most definitely not selling the farmhouse. Or quitting Merlotte's. She didn't see why her life had to change that much at all just because her and Eric were bonded. Couldn't things just keep going on as before?

They definitely needed to have that talk as soon as this was all over.

"What about the feeding him? Don't you get freaked out by it?"

Lafayette looked a bit nervous.

"Did you ever let that vampire you were getting blood from drink from you?"

Lafayette almost dropped the rifle.

"Shit. He told you about that?"

Sookie nodded.

Lafayette was sure Sookie didn't know that Eric was making him sell V because when the vampire had first told him to start doing so he had made it clear that Lafayette was to tell no one… most especially Sookie.

"He would've killed me if it weren't for you, huh?" Lafayette asked.

"I didn't know anything about it until after." Though they both knew the only reason he was still breathing was because of her. "You're not doing it anymore anyways."

Lafayette thought about the fourth of July, his clam chowder recipe, and how his mother used to smile before she got really bad.

"I ain't that fucking stupid."

They both went silent for a long moment and tensed when they heard a bird cry out from a nearby tree.

"I was afraid at first. About the biting," Sookie said finally. "And then taking his blood."

Lafayette knew that that vampire of hers must have had some powerful scary blood if he was as old as she said he was.

"But now… it's like it's the most natural thing in the world."

Lafayette gave her a smile at hearing the sound of her voice.

"You two are crazy stupid in love with each other."

Sookie looked away and turned a slight pink.

"I do love him, I told you that. He hasn't exactly said it back though."

"Pffft. A blind man can see how crazy that vampire is about you. Besides him not saying it ain't no big thing. People throw those three words around like they're fucking magic. Try to cover up all manner of sins with 'em. You said you can feel him in your head now can'tcha?"

She nodded.

"Then you obviously know how he feels. Sometimes words just fuck everything up."

Sookie leaned over to hug him.

"You always know the right thing to say even when I didn't know I needed it said."

"That is because I am a genius."

Sookie laughed and straightened back up.

The two lapsed back into silence.

Sookie looked out over Lafayette's front yard.

"Hey, Laff?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you get a new car?"

He was saved from answering by the door opening behind them. The two turned around and immediately stood up when Tara stepped out clutching Sookie's car keys.

"Oh, hell no. Get your ass back inside."

Lafayette raised the rifle.

"You really gonna shoot me?" Tara asked. "Let's see."

"I might not shoot you but I will crack you upside your damn fool head with the end of my rifle if you don't get back inside the damn house."

"Tara, we talked about this, honey. The best thing we can do for Eggs is to stick to the plan," Sookie said. She raised her hands a little and let her voice go soft, as though Tara were a wild animal she was trying to coax.

"A plan that might not even work," Tara said. "Eggs needs to get out now. Who knows what's happening over there."

"I ain't about to let you do something crazy over a man who beats you."

Sookie looked at Lafayette in shock then turned her gaze to Tara.

"He beats you?"

"It is not even like that! It was Maryanne's influence. I wasn't the only one with bruises."

"Yeah, you too are a match made in hell, huh?"

"Oh fuck you, Lafayette! You're just jealous cause you know you're gonna die all alone."

"Tara!" Sookie yelled at her.

It was like Tara was still under Maryanne's influence.

Tara turned to look pleadingly at Sookie. She knew that there was a small sliver of hope of getting what she wanted if she could get Sookie on her side. Tara was not above preying on her friend's sympathetic nature.

"I finally found myself a good man." Lafayette rolled his eyes and snorted. Tara ignored him and kept her eyes on Sookie. "How many times have you put yourself in danger for the man you love, huh? And I'm not allowed to do the same?"

"Tara, it's not the same thing."

"The hell it ain't. If we wait around and something happens to him I might as well have just stayed with Maryanne because my life is going to be worthless if something happens to Eggs." Tara's eyes started to well up. "Sookie, I love him. Please."

Lafayette groaned when he saw Sookie's shoulders slump.

"No way in hell…" he began.

"It couldn't hurt just to take a look," Sookie said. "Just a look. Recon or whatever. We should find out what's going on over there before hand don't you think?"

Lafayette lowered the rifle with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I hate you two bitches so much right now."

…

They were about 20 yards from the house in a cluster of trees only a few dozen feet from where Sookie, Jason, Eric, and Godric had stood the night before.

Lafayette had brought his rifle and a high-end looking pair of binoculars, which Tara hogged though Sookie could see things pretty clearly from where they were.

People had been moving around the house and yard, several of them naked and all of them unruly. The house was relatively quiet for the most part now, though Sookie could hear people moving around inside.

"This is so much worse than anything else that's happened to me in the past weeks," Sookie whispered.

People the exact opposite of her Gran were ruining the house the woman had built her life in. It was like they were raping her Gran's memory.

Tara looked away from the binoculars.

"Sook… I am so sorry about all this."

Sookie gave her a sad smile.

"I know. It wasn't your fault. Maryanne does things to people. I knew the first time I saw her there was something wrong with. She was thinking in a foreign language, but I knew it wasn't anything good."

Tara shook her head.

"It wasn't just that." Tara sounded like she was going to start crying. "I was lucid when I invited her in. That just makes it worse I know. I just felt so alone… and she made me feel like I was a part of something. Like a family."

"That's cause you been taking stupid pills," Lafayette said.

Sookie shot him an angry look then turned back to Tara.

"You already have a family, Tara. You got us."

"I hate to interrupt this Hallmark Movie Channel moment between y'all, but the sun's gonna be down soon and this place is probably gonna start crawling with all kinds of nasty," Lafayette said.

"He's right," Sookie said. Tara looked like she didn't want to agree. "We can't go into that house, Tara."

Tara held the binoculars so hard they looked like they might be in danger of being broken.

"Alright, I know. Its just—."

"Hey!" A very familiar sounding voice cut Tara off. It was coming from above them. "Y'all are trespassing."

The three on the ground looked up to see Arlene and Terry, black eyed, sitting on the limb of the tree directly above them.

"Oh shit," Lafayette cursed.

Merlotte's other cook and waitress jumped down from the tree in perfect synchrony and landed on their feet.

"Now you gotta pay a fine," Arlene said.

"Yeah. Or spend a night in the brig," Terry said.

The two started advancing on the three. Lafayette lowered the gun in one hand and reached for something in his back pocket.

"What about some drugs? That enough to let us pass?"

"Seriously Lafayette?" Tara asked. "You just carry that baggy around at all times?"

It was maybe lucky that he did because Terry and Arlene stopped advancing.

"We don't do drugs, thank you," Arlene said.

Though Terry didn't seem to agree because he asked, "Got any oxycodone?"

Arlene turned to look at him, shocked.

"Baby! Users are losers."

"Yeah, but they make sex better," Terry argued back.

Lafayette hissed at his cousin and friend.

"Run."

The two girls were about to comply when Terry and Arlene immediately stopped their argument and faced forward, goofy looking grins on their faces.

"We were gonna bring them to you right away. We swear," Arlene said nervously.

"Yeah… We don't know nothing about no drugs," Terry said.

The three non-thralled humans turned around. Lafayette dropped the bag of drugs and brought the rifle up once again, cursing.

Maryanne and a bald man in an apron Sookie had never seen before were standing directly behind them.

"I'm sure you were," Maryanne said speaking to Arlene and Terry. "You did a very good job."

Arlene smiled wider but Terry's eyes were glued on the dropped Ziploc baggy of drugs.

"Uh… Could we…?" Terry asked.

Maryanne rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead."

Terry pocketed the drugs.

Maryanne turned her gaze to the golden trio. Before she could say anything Lafayette stepped forward and raised the gun to fire. He knew it wouldn't kill her, but he bet that if he shot the bitch in the head it would hurt like hell and maybe slow her down.

"Run," he said again as he pulled the trigger.

But Arlene and Terry boxed the two girls in and Maryanne raised her hand. The bullet bounced off and hit the bald man in the head. He dropped to the ground.

Maryanne looked at the dead man and cooed.

"Poor Carl. He didn't advance much in this life." She turned to look at Lafayette who had lowered the gun in surprise. "But you can cook, right? And apparently you're full of other surprises." Maryanne tapped her nose. "I smell a witch."

Sookie and Tara exchanged a look and then turned their gazes to Lafayette, who looked just as perplexed at Maryanne's words as they did.

"Really, what is it with this town? It's just chalked full of surprises. Speaking of which, lovely to see you again, Sookie. It's very considerate of you to be so prompt. I know it must have been hard for you to get away. Vampires can be so possessive."

"You leave her the hell alone!" Tara said.

She grabbed and squeezed Sookie's hand.

Maryanne turned her eyes to Tara and her smile got colder and wider. Sookie could feel Tara shaking and her breaths came out hard.

"Good to see you again, Tara. Eggs has been so upset since you've left. Well he would be if I let him be."

Tara's shaking was most likely from anger now.

"You let him go you crazy bitch."

"Ow." Maryanne mocked physical pain. "Words hurt, Tara. And after everything I've done for you."

"You made me eat somebody's heart!"

"And you enjoyed it."

Sookie released Tara's hand and stepped forward, her own hands in front of her. She couldn't feel a hint of that familiar tingling and her trick didn't seem to effect Maryanne anyway, but it might make her wary of the little blonde.

"I know what you are and I'm not afraid of you. You can't keep me here. You can't control me."

"Well you're right about me not being able to control you. But as for not being able to keep you here."

Two strong and familiar looking arms wrapped tightly around Sookie.

"Lafayette, what the hell?"

She saw his eyes were the same as Terry's and Arlene's. Sookie's gaze shot in Tara's direction. Hers were the same and she was smiling.

Sookie struggled and normally Lafayette would have been able to subdue the much smaller woman but Sookie was now bonded to a 1,000-year-old vampire and that had certain benefits. Sookie didn't want to hurt anyone but desperate times.

Sookie bent her elbows and stabbed them hard into Lafayette's ribs. He grunted and his arms loosened in surprised. Sookie easily pulled out of them and turned to shove her friend away. He stumbled back into a tree.

Tara stepped up, an angry look in her eyes.

"Tara…" Sookie spoke her friend's name, hoping to cut through the fog. "Don't do this."

Tara held her hands up and open and made to grab at the smaller woman's throat. Sookie easily stepped out of her path.

Terry and Arlene looked ready to join the fight and Sookie wasn't sure she took take all four of them at once.

Though Maryanne would have loved to see something like this play out at any other time she was impatient and did not give Sookie the chance to see just how strong she was now.

The maenad reached out and snatched Sookie up off the ground by her hair. Sookie shouted out in surprise and pain. The others immediately stood down. Sookie tried to wriggle free but it did nothing but cause her more pain. Maryanne was stronger than her. Possibly stronger than a vampire.

"Now then," Maryanne said. "Enough of that."

She held Sookie closer to her and spoke with an upbeat sound to her voice.

"I don't know whether you're so strong because of whatever you are or from the amount of vampire blood in your system and really I could care less right now. It's my special day and you have a very important role."

"I'm not helping you!"

Sookie kicked out with her foot and Maryanne yanked harder on her hair once again.

"You should feel honored. You will comply or I'll have your friend Lafayette there take his gun and shoot Tara in the head. Maybe the other two as well."

Maryanne dropped Sookie so suddenly that she crumpled to the ground. Before she could push herself up Maryanne was on her, grabbing her by the chin so she would look her in the face. Maryanne's smiled as she spoke.

"I do have a certain fondness for Tara and some of the others, but probably not as great as you do. And really though there's more where they came from. I don't have any qualms about leaving behind a mountain of bodies, Sookie dear. In fact I'd kind of prefer it. It would just be the cherry on top of my tribute."

The four other humans all smiled and Tara even laughed. Sookie's eyes misted over.

"Now are you going to behave?"

Sookie nodded as well as she could in Maryanne's grip. Maryanne released Sookie and stood up. She snapped her fingers at Tara and Lafayette.

"You two. Take her upstairs and make sure she's dressed properly before you change into your own outfits. Hurry now. It's getting late."

Tara and Lafayette each grabbed Sookie by the arm and began to lead her up to the house.

…

Jason paced the length of Lafayette's living room. Andy was sitting in a chair and Sam was sitting on the couch. The two men had decided to let the third one go once they were sure he wouldn't run. Really they were just sick of his bitching.

Coby and Lisa were sitting on the floor both drinking cans of soda and watching Jason go back and forth.

"Bet that big vampire kills him for losing Aunt Sookie," Coby whispered to his sister.

Jason gulped. He'd been thinking the same thing.

The sun would be down in a matter of minutes and there was no sign of Sookie, Lafayette, or Tara.

"Nobody's going to kill anybody," Sam said.

"I thought that some crazy lady was gonna kill you?" Coby said out loud.

"No, they're only gonna pretend to let him die," Lisa said. "Weren't you paying attention at all last night?"

The two siblings had apparently woken up later in the evening and had been listening to everyone else going over the plan.

"Damn kids," Andy muttered.

Said kids opened their mouths to mention the swear jar but stopped when Andy scowled at them.

"Jason, calm down," Andy said. "The kids are right. Sam's the one that maenad thing wants dead. The others are probably fine."

Sam glared.

"Thanks, Andy. Jason, you know this changes things."

Jason stopped pacing.

"What? No it don't. We are sticking to the plan and if you try to run I will handcuff you to that table right there, Sam. You might be a shape shifter or whatever but I have had a lot of vampire blood."

"Ew!" Lisa said, while her brother asked what that tasted like.

The grown ups ignored the children.

"Even so, you know you can't trust any of those vampires. Eric Northman will probably let us all get killed to get Sookie back. You see how obsessed with her he is."

"Like you're one to talk," Andy said. "The whole town knows you've had a jones for that girl since she was barely legal."

Sookie had started working at Merlotte's her sophomore year of high school.

"What? You pervert!" Well not the whole town obviously if Jason didn't know. "And of course that vampire's crazy about her, just as much as she is about him, they're bonded now."

Sam blanched.

"What the hell is bonded?" Andy asked.

"The way Sookie explained it I think it's like the vampire equivalent of a marriage."

"Aunt Sookie got married?" Coby asked

"And she didn't even ask me to be the flower girl," Lisa said grumpily.

Again the two were ignored.

"And as for not trusting vampires…" Jason said. "… I just spent the week with a bunch of so called 'god faring' people who talked like that and you know what? They tried to kill me and Sookie. And you know who saved us? Vampires. So you just keep your trap shut about that, Sam. Quit being such a god damn hypocrite."

Andy was surprised by several things about what Jason just said, especially the fact that the boy knew how to pronounce and correctly use the word hypocrite in a sentence.

"What the hell got into you this past week, Stackhouse?"

"I saw the light, Andy. Plus the vampire blood."

Jason had completely forgotten about his nervousness from the previous minutes. He also didn't notice that the sun had slipped behind the horizon.

His anxiety returned real quick though when he heard a familiar whooshing noise and in a blink found himself shoved up against the nearest wall by a dirty and very angry Eric Northman.

"Where the hell is your sister?"

"Uh…. Funny story."

…

Tara and Lafayette had dragged and shoved Sookie upstairs and into her Gran's room, which was just as trashed at the rest of the house. Eggs was there and smiled when he saw Tara. The young man was watching over a large egg that sat in the middle of the bed, which had been turned into a makeshift nest. Tara joined him in his vigil.

"What the fuck?"

Sookie was pretty sure she didn't want to know what the egg was about.

Tara became excited about the egg and grabbed it up and her and Eggs headed out of the room at a careful but fast pace.

Lafayette left and came back with a white dress and demanded for Sookie to strip and put it on. She refused at first but when he mentioned how she wouldn't like it if Maryanne had to come ask her, since it would probably be bloody, she did as she was told.

It was dark now and Sookie knew Eric was up and very, very angry. He was also determined though. The fact that he wasn't busting down the door of the house gave Sookie the impression that everyone back at Laff's were obviously going to go forward with the plan. She just had to hold on a little while longer.

Easier said than done.

Just when Sookie thought this all couldn't get worse, Lafayette shoved her back downstairs and she saw what Maryanne had been up to.

"What the fuck are you doing in my grandmother's wedding dress?" Sookie shouted.

"I know it's a little old fashioned for my taste, but it's not like you were going to use it," Maryanne said.

"No decent Christian man would have her after she let a dead man touch her," Arlene said smiling.

Arlene, Tara, and Jane Bodehouse were gathered around wearing plainer versions of the dress Sookie had been forced into.

"Like you're one to talk, Arlene. You were practically ready to marry a serial killer."

Sookie knew that Arlene was under Maryanne's influence, but most of the stuff the people were spouting off during that seemed to be their own thoughts. Thoughts so dark and nasty they probably didn't even realize they had them.

Usually Sookie would have taken the high road, but this craziness had made her incapable of being nice.

"Now, now," Maryanne said. "No need to be so negative, Sookie. As my maid of honor you should be helping to make my special day everything it should be."

"Oh you can go back to hell, you crazy bitch!" Sookie spat.

Maryanne clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Do we really have to go over this again? You cooperate or I'll take out new, old, and blue here," she said motioning to Tara, Jane, and Arlene.

"If you hurt any of my friends… or Jane Bodehouse, you will never get your hands on Sam Merlotte. I can promise you that."

The smile that Maryanne had on her face dropped and her eyes turned darker. Sookie felt a small sliver of fear, but refused to show it.

"Girls, go help with refreshments. I need to have a word alone with my maid of honor. You too, Eggs."

When the others departed Maryanne took a few steps closer to Sookie and the younger woman steeled herself to stay put.

"Well, go ahead. I'm all yours."

"Uh… Go ahead with what?" Sookie asked.

"That electricity." Maryanne's smile was back and her voice took on a tone of wonderment.

"I can't. That's the first time that's ever happened," Sookie lied.

"Well I know that's a lie and not just because you're a horrible liar. I felt it, all those weeks ago. Energy like that? I couldn't not come here and see what it was."

Sookie knew she must have meant the first time it happened when René had tried to kill her. How the hell was that possible?

And was she saying that this was all Sookie's fault?

"I must say when I saw you the first time I was a bit disappointed. You seemed pathetically human. What with how you acted on the road."

Sookie flinched as Maryanne reached out to smooth some of Sookie's hair.

Maryanne sighed.

"But I got over it. Especially when I saw what a little gem this town was. And then there was Sam." She showed some teeth with her smile. "I really should have never let him slip through my fingers that first time. I really should thank you, Sookie. If it weren't for you none of this would be possible. You led me to find my perfect vessel."

Sookie's stomach turned.

"You can't really believe any of this is going to work. That you're God will come by making people behave like animals and cutting out someone's heart. It's insane!"

"No more insane than believing that a man in a collar can say a few words over some wafers of tasteless bread and turn them into the body of a man who was crucified thousands of years ago," said Maryanne.

Maryanne saw the angry glint in Sookie's eye.

"Oh dear, did I hit a chord with that one?"

"If your God does exist…" Sookie said.

"Oh he does."

"After millions of years, probably countless sacrifices… I don't think it has anything to do with finding the perfect vessel. It's you. He stopped listening. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't love you."

Maryanne's body went rigid with anger and her lips tightened. She took a few steps more towards Sookie and raised a hand. Sookie's eyes closed and she flinched in preparation for the blow.

But it never came. Instead Maryanne relaxed and stroked Sookie's hair again. Her smile reappeared.

"Let's not fight, hmm? I know tensions are high right now. Hell, even I've got pre-wedding jitters. You're saying things you don't mean. I forgive you."

Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea!

Was she born this way or was she crazy because of her obsession with her religion?

Maryanne petted Sookie's hair a few seconds longer before taking a step back.

"We have to get a move on with the preparations. Sam will be here soon."

…

"This sucks," Jason said. "I'm missing everything! Again." He hit the glove compartment of Sam's truck.

"I know," Andy grumbled. "I am a police officer—."

"Sam said you got suspended, Andy," Jason said.

"That is a technicality! Being in the thick of things and saving the whole town would get me my badge back for sure. Instead here I am babysitting you two."

"Actually…" Jessica spoke up, "I'm the one who's doing the babysitting."

The three were sitting in Sam's truck no more than a quarter mile from Sookie's house. They were to stay there until Eric Called Jessica and let her know it was okay.

"Besides, you two don't want to be out there." They really did and so did she to be honest. "You could go all crazy."

"Yeah, well I'm already going crazy from not knowing what's going on over there," Jason grumbled.

"Well I'm listening in. Pam and Godric are in position and Eric's making his way to the house. Sookie's in the house. Downstairs I think."

"You can hear all that?" Andy asked.

"Super vamp hearing," Jason said grinning. "Sook's okay right?"

Jessica listened some more then her face scrunched up.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Something about an ostrich egg," she replied.

"Oh you can't hear nothing. I knew you both were pulling my leg."

…

Sookie was the one tied to a chair this time around. She watched in disgust as a goblet full of blood was passed around. The bridesmaids and Lafayette took sips from the cup then licked the giant egg Tara and Eggs had been so excited over.

"Okay, seriously. What is with the egg? Did you lay it or something?" Sookie asked Maryanne.

"Don't be silly. My womb dried up eons ago. It's an ostrich egg. It represents fertility."

Jane kneeled down in front of Sookie on one side with the goblet while Arlene kneeled on the other with the egg.

"You have to drink, Sookie. You're the maid of honor," Maryanne instructed.

"Hell. No."

"Just lick the egg," Arlene growled.

"If you don't want to do it I'm sure Arlene would only be too happy to slit her own throat in front of you and smile while she does it," Maryanne said, mirth in her voice.

Sookie glared daggers at Maryanne and then turned her head in Jane's direction.

She tried not to gag and spit the blood back out. It was definitely human blood. She wanted to only take a tiny sip but Jane tipped the goblet more and Sookie almost choked on it.

Arlene held the egg in front of her and Sookie cringed as she stuck her tongue out to coat the surface of the egg.

And Sookie had thought sucking bullets out of Eric's chest was bad.

She could feel Eric getting closer. She was sure he was just outside somewhere.

The door opened and Terry came running in.

"Your vessel's here," he said excitedly.

All the girls in the circle, sans Sookie, started to giggle and clap their hands. Maryanne looked as though she might start crying tears of joy.

"It's time ladies."

Tara took the egg from Arlene and the three bridesmaids proceeded toward the door.

Maryanne got up and undid Sookie's bonds.

"You too."

Sookie remained seated and just continued to glare at Maryanne.

Maryanne rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Really? You don't get how this goes by now?" She grabbed Lafayette by the throat, who made no protestation. "How hard do you think it would be for me to snap his neck?"

"Fine," Sookie said through clenched teeth.

Maryanne released Lafayette.

"Don't cause trouble," Maryanne warned as she shoved Sookie toward Terry.

A butchered version of the wedding march was being played on a couple of violins while the crowd was chanting that horrible chant that Sookie had heard in Tara's head.

Tara was holding that stupid egg and Lafayette was next to her holding the bull mask. Eggs was there with a very large knife.

Sookie let Terry keep a hold on her as she watched Maryanne walk down to the lawn. She was too terrified from everything to do much else.

Sookie's fear abated a fraction as she heard Eric call out to Maryanne. It abated a little more when she saw him.

"Eric…"

He had a hold on Sam, whose arms were tied behind his back.

"I'll trade you the shifter for the girl."

"Done," Maryanne said smiling. She nodded at Terry. "Take her to the dead man. She's served her purpose."

Sam looked scared and angry and some part of Sookie's brain guessed that it must have been an act, but she couldn't help the feeling of dread that crept back with full force.

"I don't think this is going to work," Sookie whispered.

Her eyes went misty as she was brought closer to Sam and Eric.

"It's okay, Sook," her boss said to her.

I'm ready for whatever happens.

Though she felt a little better once she was in Eric's hands she still wanted to cry.

"Get her out of here," Sam said.

Like Eric needed the shifter to tell him that.

"Wait, Eric…"

Before she could protest any more Eric grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder and blurred off. They stopped in a clearing in woods only a few yards from Sookie's front yard. They both could hear the chaos that was going on there.

"Eric put me down!" She thumped her fists on his back.

"No. And stop squirming like that. You're just going to hurt yourself and piss me off more."

He was angry. Not as angry as he had been upon rising for the evening. Just irritated really.

"I know you're mad but put me down!"

"Not happening."

"Sam needs me! Somebody has to make a diversion so Pam can get him out of there and heal him."

"Godric's already on it."

Sookie could hear shouts going up, these ones were more of outrage than of madness. She was pretty sure the loudest was Maryanne's.

Godric blurred up and stopped right next to the two.

"I don't think the maenad liked my spoiling her tribute," he said.

Did Godric just make some kind of a joke?

"I take it this is not a normal Saturday in this town?"

"Godric! Tell Eric to put me down."

Godric looked at the two and his mouth actually quirked.

"I doubt he would listen to me. Besides I know better than to interfere with a vampire and his bonded. Though I must say Eric if this is the way you plan to discipline her, it is rather childish. What's next? Are you going to chain her up in the basement dungeon of that bar you own?"

Eric narrowed his eyes at his Maker. Sookie obviously did not understand that Godric was still joking and was upset by the prospect that Eric would go even more caveman than he normally was now that they were bonded. Which wasn't to say he wouldn't, he just didn't need Godric pointing it out like that.

"I think I liked you better when you were suicidal."

"ERIC!" Sookie gasped. "I cannot believe you just said that!"

Except Godric was chuckling.

"I was wondering when you were going to start treating me normally again."

Sookie's eyes went wide.

"You let him talk to you like that?"

"He's not my slave. And you should know his sense of humor by now, no?"

"Well one of us had to get one of some kind," Eric said.

"I have a sense of humor."

"A bad one."

Before either of them could take any more digs at each other Pam stumbled up from the darkness. She looked a bit queasy and was weaving.

Sookie's concern for her friend was the last straw.

"Eric, put me down right now or I swear to God I will never have sex with you again!"

He thought it was an empty threat but it rang true through the bond so he put her down. Not just from her threat though but because he was also concerned for Pam.

Sookie ran to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Except now I smell like dog." Pam looked at Eric. "He should be coming in a minute. He's such a whiner."

Sookie turned as she heard hoof beats from the direction Pam had just come from.

The bull, Sam, was huge and white. And beautiful. Sookie could believe that Maryanne would think this was her God.

"Sam," Sookie said, smiling as the bull got closer.

The bull slowed down and snorted… and then it winked. Sookie couldn't help laughing.

"Get a move on, shifter," Eric said.

Sam the bull let out another snort, this one a little bit more angry sounding, before trotting off into the darkness. He released a sound that sounded more like a roar than a moo.

Sookie watched for a second before she spoke.

"Eric." She knew if she tried to move he would most likely pick her up again. "I need to see."

"Sookie…"

"Please. I need to see it happen."

"I for one want to see that bitch go down," Pam said.

The four did not have to walk all the way back to the house to see the phenomenon that no one had perhaps ever seen before or would ever see again; a true immortal dying.

Maryanne had heard the beast's call and had let off tormenting the townsfolk to meet it half way between the woods and the front lawn.

Even though Sookie hated Maryanne with every fiber of her being she found it hard to watch the maenad die. She forced herself not to look away though.

When it was over, with a naked Sam's arm covered in black blood and a shriveled black heart clutched in his hand, the first thing Sookie thought wasn't to thank god or about any of the lives that were now safe.

Gran's wedding dress…

It hurt to see it like that. One more thing and memory of Gran that was now tainted.

After the split second it took for this thought to pass, Sookie ran to hug Sam. Eric did not like this and Godric smirked at his child's anger. Sookie didn't give a fig.

Even though he had been acting like a grade A a-hole and might continue to do so, Sam was her friend. And he had been prepared to die for the town they both loved.

Tara and Lafayette walked up out of the darkness. When Tara saw Maryanne's body she stopped short and got an unreadable look on her face.

Sookie pulled away from Sam and went to her other two friends. She returned the hug Lafayette wrapped her in.

"Fuck, Sookie. You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nothing a fifth of vodka and some peyote won't fix."

Sookie hugged him quickly again before going to Tara.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked.

Tara shook her head.

Jason, Jessica, and Andy came running up.

"I know you said to wait, but it's over right?" Jessica asked her Maker. Eric nodded.

"Holy shit!" Jason said looking at the body.

Sookie reached out her arm that wasn't currently around Tara to him.

"Jessica, Pam, get rid of the body," Eric ordered.

Jessica wrinkled her nose because the thing reeked but she followed her Maker's order along with her blood sister.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked Pam as they moved over to the dead maenad.

"Nothing a good feed won't fix."

"Shouldn't we leave that?" Andy asked. "It's evidence."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"You can hardly make a police report about this, Detective. No one remembers anything."

Andy and even Jason were a little disappointed about this.

"Andy, maybe you and Sam could make sure everybody gets home okay? Or at least off my lawn," Sookie said.

Sam had pulled his discarded clothes back on by now.

"Sure, Sook," he said.

Eric shot a look at Godric. The older vampire was smirking and feeling a bit too happy right now.

"Hon är väldigt mycket som du. En naturlig ledare."

Eric didn't comment or smile and even though Sookie couldn't understand what Godric had said she felt Eric's sense of pride.

"I need to check on Eggs," Tara said quietly.

Sookie nodded.

"Go on, honey."

"Well this sucks," Jason said. Everyone left gave him a look. "No one's gonna know what we did! What's the point of being a hero if nobody recognizes?"

"My human friend, that is the epitome of what it means to be a hero," Godric said. "Doing something because it needs to be done not because you wish for the glory that comes from the act."

Jason was still a bit discourage about it all though.

Godric shot Eric a look.

"For his part Eric likes to pretend he's the villain of the story. Though I think we all know different."

"And you really think you have a good sense of humor?" Eric responded.

Sookie just rolled her eyes at the two of them. She could kind of see where Eric and Pam got it from.

"Can we just get back to the house."

She walked over and took Eric's hand in hers. Godric smiled even wider.

"Oh stop egging him on," Sookie said. "Aren't you old enough to know better."

She was exhausted physically and mentally but something told her this night was going to be longer than she really wanted.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hon är väldigt mycket som du. En naturlig ledare= She is very much like you. A natural leader


	30. Every Plan Sends Another Century Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from The Fray song Say When.

It took much longer than anybody wanted it to, to get everybody off of Sookie's property. Sookie went straight into the house because the events had apparently zapped her of her compassion. Plus most of the townsfolk's on the lawn were half naked and she really didn't want to have to see anymore of Mike Spencer or Sheriff Dearborn than she had already glimpsed earlier in the evening.

Eric had offered to have the entire town glamoured to forget the last few days, which wouldn't take as long as one would think what with the four vampire's there. But then Pam mentioned how strong the glamour would have to be and that the city of Bon Temps would most likely all suffer a collective psychotic break, Sookie flatly told the four no.

"I was only joking," Pam said. Though only partially.

"I don't care. No glamouring."

Sookie knew the capability of the human mind better than almost anybody. She was sure some of the people would have wanted the choice to forget waking up half naked on a lawn with hours or even days missing, but she was also sure that by tomorrow there would be a million different preposterous explanations running around.

Godric had to agree with this.

"You humans are resilient."

Not to mention they could be rather stupid. Humans would rather make something up that would reinforce their dull existence than admit the truth that there was a different and horrifying world out there. This was one of the reasons why vampires had been able to survive in the 'dark' for so long.

"And no hunting any of them right now. They've all been through enough," Sookie said, before going into the house.

Lafayette took off almost right away, not wanting to know a damn thing that was going on. He felt he already knew too much and needed to chill before he let it all sink in.

Sam stayed around only long enough to help get everybody out of there. He stated that Merlotte's would be open for business the next day so he'd have to get going do some cleaning up himself.

Sam thanked the vampires, a bit grudgingly and without eye contact, for everything they had done. Pam told him to have pleasant dreams and the man couldn't get out of their fast enough. Sookie glared at Pam.

"What?" Pam tried to look innocent. Eric had been right about how easy it would be to mess with the shifter.

Sookie was surprised that Sam would open the bar, but it was really the only one in town and people would need a place to go after tonight she figured. She said she'd work, which she knew Eric did not like, but tough cookies.

"I need to get back to feeling normal," she said.

She was going into each room opening all the windows to air them out and survey the damage. Her Gran's room seemed to be the worst one hit of all the bedrooms. Sookie's bathroom looked surprisingly neat, not that she still wasn't going to scrub every inch of it tomorrow morning.

She stayed out of the kitchen because she could hear Tara trying to talk Eggs down. The conversation between the two sounded like it was quickly escalating into a fight.

Sookie looked out one of the windows in the living room to see Jason and Jessica cleaning up some of the debris left in the yard. Jason wasn't anywhere near as strong as Jessica but with her blood he was stronger than normal. He was able to drag much of the ruined tribute to somewhere out of sight.

Sookie didn't know or really care what they were doing. She was exhausted mentally and even physically now. She practically fell down onto the sofa. Eric came to sit next to her and began to rub the exhaustion from her shoulders. Sookie was ready to fall asleep when she saw something that made her more than awake.

She squeaked and jumped up on the couch.

"What?" Eric asked.

He would have laughed at her if she wasn't suddenly afraid.

Godric blurred into the room from the front porch. Pam probably would have as well if she was not off hunting.

"What happened?" Godric asked.

Sookie pointed to a section of the room.

"A very big mouse or a very small rat!"

The two vampires exchanged a look.

"She just spent most of the night in the company of a maenad and seems more flustered by the sight of a rodent?" Godric asked.

Eric was smirking.

"They have beady eyes!" Sookie said. She was still standing on the couch. "And they're full of diseases! Wasn't it rats that caused the black plague in Europe?"

"Well, rats and a scorned witch," Godric said. Eric grimaced at remembering that particular time in history.

Sookie would have probably reacted to this in some way if the appearance and disappearance of the rodent hadn't made her remember something.

"Tina!"

She jumped off the couch and started looking around the room calling out and making kissing noises. Godric gave Eric a questioning look.

"Her cat," Eric said.

"I didn't even think…. Oh God! What if that bitch made somebody eat her?"

"Sookie, I can smell her. She's somewhere in the woods behind the house," Eric said trying to calm her.

"Well why the hell didn't you say something earlier?" She ran back over to the couch and began to pull at him. "Let's go get her."

Godric followed the two out of the house chuckling.

…

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Jason," Jessica said.

They had dragged most of the debris from the front yard to behind the house and piled it up. The rotting meat stunk to high heaven and made it difficult for the two to concentrate on anything else.

"Shouldn't we just take this stuff to the town dump?"

"The whole town is basically a dump right now, Jesse," Jason said. "Besides this will be... what the word…."

"Cathartic?"

"Bless you."

Even though Jessica felt like crap for several reasons, the major one having to do with Jason's best friend, she couldn't help smiling at the guy. Yeah he could be really stupid but he didn't seem to mind and she didn't either.

"And besides if there's one thing I know how to do, it's light and control a fire."

Jessica thought that was kind of an awesome talent and thought maybe she could learn how to do it by watching him. Plus the smoke from the fire would help block out some of the other smells in the air.

"Fine. But if Sookie and Eric see I'm totally letting you take all the blame."

"I'm not scared of them," he said. Though she knew he totally was.

Jason seemed to know his stuff. He had on a pair of gloves he had gotten from the shed and moved the branches and other trash to look like a big old campfire. After a few minutes of watching the flames dance and consume Jason spoke.

"Smells like barbeque."

Jessica could feel his hunger, which just seemed to feed her own. She tried to focus on the flames.

Jessica was sure once Eric got out of her what exactly had happened at Hoyt's she wouldn't be allowed out of the house for weeks or would have to go back to be chaperoned every second by either Pam or Eric. She was pretty sure that Eric was going to start giving her more responsibility around the bar or in other aspects. That was probably not going to happen anytime soon now.

Jason looked at Jessica out of the corner of his eye. He needed to stop thinking about how pretty she looked in the firelight. In addition to the fact that she had dated his best friend, and was probably going to get back together with Hoyt in a New York minute, she was upset about something, probably Hoyt, and Jason knew it was a dick thing to hit on a girl right about now. He had had no qualms about preying on a young woman's vulnerability before this time but his mind did not make him aware of this fact.

Jason did not do the right thing very often and these past few days were just full of new experiences for the boy. Even though he knew it would be so easy to blame the vampire blood in his system and just screw Hoyt over he was not going to do it. No sir. Hoyt meant too much to him. So did Jesse for that matter.

Fuck! Get a grip, Stackhouse. You can totally be just friends with a girl. You've done it before. Look at Tara.

"Hey Jesse, I'm sure what ever Hoyt did or said he didn't mean it."

Jessica didn't look up from the blaze in front of them. She had enough control over herself to keep from crying blood once again, but barely.

"He didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. I deserved what he said." Jason opened his mouth to say something. "Jason, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh... Okay. But if you do, I'm here. Or not."

It would be really fucking awkward since he was friends with Hoyt and would probably hear what had happened from the guy anyway.

Jessica gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes but still made Jason's stomach flip flop.

"Well isn't this romantic," Pam said popping up from seemingly out of nowhere.

Jessica ignored Pam's comment and asked if the older vampire was feeling better.

"Just peachy."

And she would probably being feeling a whole lot better in a moment since Sookie, Eric, and Godric were coming outside. Sookie stopped pulling at Eric and dropped his hand completely once she saw the fire.

"What the hell, Jason! Are you trying to burn the house down?"

"Calm down, Sook. It's not that big. Plus I know for a fact that the garden hose can still reach to this exact position."

Of course he did.

"Really though, Sookie," Pam said. "You should just burn it down and start from scratch. I can help pick out the new color scheme for everything."

"That house has been in my family for over a hundred years. And tomorrow I am going to scrub every service that that monster touched… Well okay not tomorrow because I promised Sam I'd work. But soon after that."

Eric looked at her.

"You're not actually going to try cleaning it all yourself?"

"Well… I mean I could pay somebody and probably will have to eventually but for some of the stuff I can probably—."

She trailed off. She could feel Eric's mind thinking and he was amused by something. She had a very good idea what he thought was funny.

"Stop thinking that right now, mister!"

"I thought she couldn't read vampire minds," Jason said.

"She can't," Pam replied.

At least not all vampire's as far as they knew. So far that had been a one off.

"She just understands how his mind works."

"You are not fixing up my house! I have two jobs now and can get someone to fix it up if I want. So don't even try it."

"Plus he does owe you 10,000 dollars for traveling out of state," Pam reminded her.

Though Sookie was pretty sure she wasn't going to take that.

Maybe.

The house did look really bad.

"Holy shit!" Jason said. He looked between Sookie and Eric. "Sookie, if your vampire husband or whatever wants to give you money and stuff you shut the hell up! Or say thank you."

Sookie glared at her brother.

"Jason, shut up and put the fire out and go home."

She stomped off towards the woods.

"Where's she going?" Pam asked.

"To find 'Tina'," Godric said.

"And she's going the wrong way," Eric said.

Sookie had heard him of course but she was not going to give any of them the satisfaction of asking for help. She was tired and a little pissed and Eric was laughing at her through the bond.

"Yeah…" Jason said.

He recognized the set of Sookie's shoulders and that particular stomp. He stepped up to Eric and put a hand on the tall vampire's shoulder.

"Good luck with that one, man. And welcome to the family and all that."

Eric glared icily at Jason's hand until the human realized his mistake and took it off.

"Didn't we already have a discussion about what would happen if you touched me again, Stackhouse?"

Pam was smirking and Jessica was biting hard into her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the whole thing.

"I don't think your wife would like it if you killed your brother-in-law," Godric said.

He said it with a straight face too. Eric turned his glare on his Maker who didn't even twitch a muscle.

Jason looked a little nervous and took several steps back.

"He actually only threatened to break both my arms. But yeah Sookie would be really pissed at you so I'm guessing you won't."

Jason smiled.

"Just put out the fire and go home," Eric growled going after his bonded.

Sookie was leaning against a tree, waiting apparently. She was exhausted and just a little giddy.

"Did you really threaten to break Jason's arms?"

"Actually I told him I'd rip them off."

She snorted in laughter.

"Yeah you can't do that. And you shouldn't threaten him either." She laughed again at the look he gave her. "Stop pouting, I threaten Jason enough as it is."

"I don't pout."

"You do too. Except you do it with your eyes."

"Stop laughing or since everyone seems to think we're married I'll buy you a wedding ring with that large diamond we discussed."

Sookie pushed away from the tree.

"I said no diamonds. Now help me find my cat. She's probably starving and in need of a bath and I'd like to get to bed sometime before sunup."

Though technically she hadn't objected to a ring or said anything about other precious stones.

They found Tina curled up in a fallen down, rotted out tree. The feline was indeed filthy but seemed pleased to see her mistress.

"Poor baby," Sookie cooed.

She wasn't at all bothered by the matted and dirty fur and hugged Tina close to her chest.

The fire was put out and Jason had most likely gone home since he was nowhere in sight. The other three vampires were still where they had left them.

Sookie stopped briefly to give them a goodnight, holding back a yawn, before heading back into the house. There was no noise coming from the kitchen. Tara and Eggs had either gone to sleep or killed each other. Either way Sookie wasn't going to check until morning.

"She looks like she's about to drop," Jessica said.

"Most likely," Eric replied.

"You're not actually letting her stay in that house?" Pam asked.

"You've met her, Pam. How do you suppose I tell her she can't?"

Pam shrugged.

"I still say we burn it down."

Jessica looked shocked and a little ashamed at her blood sister.

"Pam, you can't just burn somebody's house down!"

"Oh yes I can." And she had. Although that had really been more of a chateau. "Besides then Sookie would have to come live with you and Eric. We could have way more slumber parties. That is if Eric ever lets the poor girl out of his room."

Jessica giggled and even Godric smiled at Pam's jokes.

"Pam, just go home."

"What about…" Pam nodded in Jessica's direction.

No one liked being talked about like they weren't standing right there, least of all Jessica.

Godric spoke up.

"I can look after her."

He knew his child didn't want to leave his bonded for even a short amount of time regardless of the situation but most especially after this nights events. Godric also knew that though Eric was a good Maker he could be more cruel and harsh than was necessary to bend others to his will. Jessica Hamby did not seem as strong as Pam or even Sookie, at least not at this time.

Jessica looked more than a little perturbed at needing a babysitter, even if she did want to hang out with Godric more. Christ, first she wanted to be left alone then she would complain about having any attention paid to her. Pam had definitely not been this bad. If Sookie was there she would no doubt point out to Eric that Jessica was still thinking like a teenager and not a vampire.

Godric could no doubt keep her under control and would probably listen to her problems better than either Pam or Eric, but the 2,000 year old vampire had several of his own. He had been ready to meet the sun just two days previous.

Still Godric had been used to living in a nest and even though they hadn't discussed his plans once he arrived in Area 5, Eric was not about to let Godric go off on his own if he could help it. Jessica still thought very much like a human and Godric professed as much about himself now. It might be better for the both of them to spend time in each other's company.

Eric nodded at his Maker and then gave Jessica a hard look.

"You'll be at Fangtasia tomorrow after dark," he ordered the baby vamp.

Even if he didn't really want to hear her problems in more detail he couldn't just let it go.

"Oh goody, you're actually going to show up and do some work?" Pam said sarcastically..

Eric shot his other progeny an even harder look. Jessica did have one thing going for her: she didn't talk back… much.

Pam just smirked at her Maker's annoyance with her.

"By the way, Sophie-Anne's was blowing up the phones for like two days before you returned."

Great. Eric could just imagine what that bitch wanted.

…

Sookie was in the bathroom apparently having trouble with giving Tina a quick bath.

"I am trying to help you," Sookie grumbled to the wiggling, wet ball of fur.

Sookie figured she had gotten the cat as clean as Tina would let her and pulled the plug of the tub and started to towel off the angry feline. Tina had apparently had enough of everything and bit her mistress's hand.

"Ow! Fine."

Sookie dropped Tina, who actually landed on her feet. The animal padded out of the room with her tail, ears, and paws still soggy but not before giving Eric a disgruntled look as he entered, as though he had something to do with it. She went off in search of some of the mice she could hear scurrying around the kitchen.

"Trouble?" Eric asked.

He took in Sookie's appearance. The front of the white dress she was wearing was soaked and splattered in some of the mud that had been covering Tina just minutes before. He smirked.

"Stupid cat," Sookie said.

Her hand was bleeding from where Tina had bitten her. It would heal quicker than normal of course but not soon enough for Sookie.

She walked over and held out her hand to Eric.

"Fix it."

Apparently when she was dead on her feet she acted a little like a petulant child. He sealed the wound with a single swipe of his tongue. It wasn't deep enough to leave a scare that needed healing.

She pushed past him and went into her room to find a nightshirt to change into. She might have told Jason to put out that fire a little too soon. She wanted to burn the dress she was wearing. As it was she left it crumpled up on the floor where she would leave it until morning.

Whether Eric stayed or not she was going to sleep in the cubby. She was sure it was the only room that no one else had touched. It was close to dawn Sookie was certain so he probably was going to stay. Not that she was going to beg or anything.

"You're staying right?"

Okay so she was so exhausted that she completely forgot about things like independence and pride.

"Unless you'd rather I didn't."

He knew of course that she was afraid he had better things to do right now.

"No. Just… You probably have to go deal with things tomorrow night. You've been away for a week. Things have probably piled up."

"Nothing that can't wait another night."

Her thoughts exactly on that talk. She nodded and they made their way back downstairs.

"I'm working anyways, probably not a close shift even if Sam begs. Can you just maybe come by after Fangtasia closes. We kind of need to talk."

He stopped and she almost laughed. He didn't show any emotion on his face but there bond was working just fine. Eric was probably even more of a novice at relationships than her but he obviously knew enough to know the praise 'we need to talk' wasn't exactly good thing.

"Nothing like that," she said. "I'm too tired to get into it now anyways."

Though apparently not that tired if she didn't fall asleep right away once they were in bed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" He waited. "I'm not selling the house."

"I thought you were too tired to talk. And you actually thought I might make you sell your house?"

She knew this hurt him.

"I am tired. And no… I didn't think you would. But I don't want to move or whatever. And I don't want you fixing up my house for me. Also you can keep the $10,000."

"You signed a contract."

"That you kind of bullied me into."

"If it makes you feel better think of it as a gift."

She poked him gently in the side.

"That is not an inappropriate gift."

Bonded or no bonded they had barely known each other two months.

"Well since you seem such an expert enlighten me on what would be appropriate."

"I don't know. The whole point is to surprise the person really… Flowers I guess. Not. Diamonds." She poked him again in the side. "You don't need to buy me anything anyways."

"Well the receiver isn't the only one who gets joy out of gift giving. I notice you can't really take a compliment either."

Sookie turned away from him to lay on her side. She really wasn't that disgruntled.

"Oh shut up and die for the day already."

He chuckled.


	31. And the World Spins Madly On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Weepies song World Spins Madly On.

 

"With all the crazy shit going on I forgot how stupid people in this town were," Lafayette said standing next to Sookie.

"Well what would you believe, some ancient mythical monster lady mind controlled the whole town in order to sacrifice the local bar owner so she could raise a god? Or someone poisoned the town water supply with LSD?

Jason had come in to Merlotte's, not wearing his work clothes, and had heard the tail end of their conversation.

"My favorite so far was the alien abduction. That'd make such a cool movie."

Lafayette rolled his eyes.

"All I know is I am glad I don't remember shit. Keep those lips of yours zipped, hooker," he said to Sookie. "I will be happy to take a page out of this town's bible and say ignorance is motherfucking bliss."

He made his way back to the kitchen.

"He alright?" Jason asked.

"As good as can be expected I guess. Shouldn't you be at work? I mean the whole town got trashed. Wouldn't you be working overtime or whatever?"

"I kind of called in today," he said.

Except he wasn't making eye contact anymore. Something was definitely up.

"What does kind of mean?" Sookie asked.

Jason mumbled something. Sookie tapped her foot.

"I can't hear you and you know it."

"Fine! You're getting as bad as Gran was."

Which Sookie actually took as a compliment.

"I quit my job."

Sookie's eyes bugged out.

"What? Why the H-E-double-hockey-sticks would you do that?"

"Sookie, you're 25 years old. I don't think anyone's going to get mad at you if you swear. Plus 'hell' isn't even a real swear word. It's a place."

"Jason, just answer the question."

"Sheesh…" He threw his hands up to defend himself. "Chill out. It's not like I did it for no reason."

Sookie could feel the start of a headache already.

"It's just with everything that's happened over the last week, it got me thinking."

Which with Jason was a good and a bad thing.

"I mean this town never thought much of either of us, though everybody loved Gran," he put in. "I just been thinking. The whole thing with the Fellowship of the Sun… and even with all that crazy stuff last night. I may not be 'special' like you or anything but I think I got a higher purpose. I just don't know what it is yet."

"And you couldn't keep your job while trying to figure it out?" she asked.

Jason shrugged.

"Don't worry. I ain't just gonna lay about. Plus I got some of the inheritance left from Uncle Bartlett."

Sookie really didn't want to be reminded of that. She just smiled at Jason. He could be lazy but this seemed like he was really trying to make something of himself.

"Well if you need to find yourself or whatever I guess I can't really say anything that would stop you. You're pretty stubborn. But I can't promise not to worry. Now with Gran gone it's like I picked up the extra slack on that."

She hugged him.

"Guess that means I got to worry about you too, Sook. 'Cept not as much since you got some rich vampire husband now huh?"

Sookie pulled out of the hug and smacked Jason's shoulder. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard him.

"Would you keep your voice down!" Tara was only a few feet away filling drink orders at the bar for Arlene. "Eric and me aren't married, so quit saying that!"

"Well not in a normal Christian way, huh? That's only legal in Vermont anyway ain't it?"

Sookie clapped her hands over his mouth.

"Shut it!"

Sookie was pretty sure since Eric didn't really believe in God that he wouldn't believe in the human version of the institution of marriage. Even if he did there was no way in hell Sookie was thinking about it now. Two months!

"You keep your trap shut about my personal life, mister. And Eric having money has nothing to do with me."

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled her hands away.

"Whatever. And you call me stubborn."

He made a donkey noise at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why don't you just go sit with Andy Bellefluer and you two can hash over the grand time we all had last night… quietly."

To her surprise Jason actually did sit with Andy.

Sookie busied herself with prep in the back when Sam came out of his office. He smiled when he saw her.

"Long time no see. Does that uniform even feel right on you?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's like riding a bike. Though from what I hear no one around here was really getting much work done the last few days."

Sam's smile dimmed and he got a serious look about him.

"You okay and everything though, Cher?"

"Am I okay? You're the one who almost got their heart cut out. Plus you had to reveal yourself to your friends when you really didn't want to."

Sam shrugged.

"Tara and Lafayette are talking to me again. Actually they're acting like nothings different…"

Although Tara was being a bit nicer to him today.

"Well why should they? Just cause you turn into a collie and like to chase rabbits around every once in a while don't make you any different. You're still our boss. And our friend."

Again Sam shrugged but he got a kind of wistful smile on his face."

"Fine, yeah. I was asking about you though... Cause of something your brother said."

_Damn it, Jason!_

"He said you were Bonded."

"How do you even know what that is, Sam?" Sookie asked.

"I don't exactly. I just know it's something with vampires. That basically you belong…"

He cut off and licked his lips. He was nervous and awkward about the conversation topic but not half as bad as Sookie was.

"Look, I'm not gonna get on you or anything. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. That he didn't force you into anything…"

Sookie looked away for a few seconds.

Eric had kind of tricked her into it but that was just him being him. She was actually grateful for the bond in a way. Eric, as all vampires it seemed, was not a big talker. She was able to get a better read on things with him now at least. And it made her feel even safer than before.

"…That you're happy," Sam finished.

Sookie smiled at him.

"I am. Really happy."

Which was still a surprise to her what with the lot she had had in life up until now. Not to mention all the freaky stuff that had happened recently.

"That's good." Sam nodded and smiled at her again. "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind watching the place for a couple of days. I'm the only one who didn't actually get a vacation in all this mess."

Well her vacation hadn't really been a vacation.

"I'll look after some stuff, but I still got my other job. Besides Lafayette or Terry would be a better bet. Plus Arlene acts like she could run this place better without you anyway."

Sam cringed.

"Yeah. She was already on me this morning about hiring another waitress. I said she could handle it, seeing as how I did such a bang up job last time."

"I wouldn't say you're that bad a judge of character. You hired me after all."

They shared another smile and Sookie gave him a quick hug before Tara called from up front.

"Sookie, get your butt up here!"

"Better see what she wants," Sookie said.

Sookie stopped just short of the bar when she got back up front.

 _That sneak_!

Maybe she had fallen asleep before Eric had gone and died for the day but it couldn't have been that long before sunrise.

"Who sent you flowers, Tara?" Arlene asked seeing the large bouquet of sunflowers Tara was holding.

How the hell did Eric even know what her favorite flower was? So not fair. He knew way more about her than she did him.

"They're for Sookie," Tara said shoving them towards her friend.

"Oh, well who sent her some?"

"Uh… I don't know, Arlene. Wild guess. Maybe her boyfriend?"

Arlene obviously seemed skeptical that a vampire would do any such thing.

Sookie didn't see a card until she saw that whoever had delivered the flowers had also dropped something else off. Tara was looking at a small looking sky blue box that had a small card taped to it.

"Tara, did you read that?" Sookie asked.

The other girl just shrugged.

"It's too small to be chocolate. Open it up."

"That ain't chocolate," Arlene said. "Betting it's jewelry. I can smell diamonds a mile away."

Oh no he did not.

Sookie just stared at the box.

"Well if you're not going to open it," Tara said.

Sookie didn't stop the other woman from taking the top off the little box to reveal the smaller velvet box within. She was too busy thinking up what she would do to get back at Eric. She couldn't kill him for obvious reasons. Maybe she'd just eat something with a lot of garlic for dinner.

"What'd he get you earrings or something?" Tara asked. "Must've been some vacation huh?"

"Tara, you are so bad!" Arlene said. Though she had been thinking the same thing.

Sookie snapped out of her daze.

"Give it, Tara!"

Sookie lunged over the bar but the taller woman pivoted back.

"Uh-uh. I give it to you, all the secrets you keeping lately. I'll never get to see what's inside!"

Sookie moved to go behind the bar and Tara tossed the box to Arlene. Really, weren't they all a little too old to be playing keep away?

"Seriously, give it you guys. Don't make me get Sam."

Jason came up, apparently impatient that it was taking too long to get a refill on a glass of beer.

"Jason, catch!" Arlene threw the box at Jason who caught it easily with his reflexes.

"What the hell?"

Unlike the two women he popped the thing open and let out a long whistle. He shot Sookie a look.

"Saying y'all aren't married." He turned the box so they all could see it. "Why'd he buy you a ring?"

It wasn't a diamond ring. Sure there were diamonds on it but the biggest jewel was a ruby. It was the biggest Sookie had ever seen which wasn't really saying much since the only jewels she had seen were the meager ones in Gran's jewelry box. The ruby was oval cut and surrounded by tiny diamonds. It looked like a flower. The band was gold for certain reasons.

Tara went rigid and silent for a second before letting out a, "WHAT?"

"That ain't no wedding ring," Arlene said. "It's a ruby."

"Yeah, but he's a vampire. Cause of the blood and everything maybe they use rubies," Jason said.

Jason,shut the hell up.

Sookie couldn't actually speak.

"What the… Sookie, is there something you want to share with the fucking class?"

Tara was not a happy camper.

"Sookie, you can't marry no vampire," Arlene said. "Think of what kind of children you would have."

That stopped everything for a minute. Tara stared at the waitress and even Jason knew what a stupid thing that was to say.

"What's going on up here?" Sam asked coming up front.

Sookie snapped out of it. She grabbed the note from the bar and snapped the lid of the ring box shut and pulled it from Jason's hand.

"Nothing. Jason keep your trap shut. Y'all just mind your own business. I'm taking a break."

She waited to read the note until she got outside and sat down.

Even though you said no diamonds I thought the ruby might distract you from it. I look forward to the talk you want to have later. ~ E

Could someone be sarcastic in writing?

She was sure Eric had sent it to her work just to mess with her. He was so going to get payback for this.

She crumpled up the note and then a minute later smoothed it out. He did have nice hand writing.

"Son of a B."

Sookie folded the wrinkled bit of paper and stuffed it in her back pocket. She opened the little box to get a closer look at the ring. It really was lovely. Probably cost more than her paycheck from Merlotte's for six months she was sure. She bet it would fit perfectly too. Eric had an eye for details. She slipped it on her ring finger (yes the left one), just to see.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, dropping the open empty box on the ground.

"Jesus Christ, Shepherded of Judea!... Eggs?"

The young man looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Sorry if I scared you," he said. "I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

Sookie gave him a worried smile.

"Um… Okay. What about?"

"Tara said that you helped her remember some of the stuff that had happened…"

Eggs saw Sookie's apprehension on her face.

"That was… I don't think I could do that and even if I could I don't think I'd be comfortable doing that, Eggs."

"Please Sookie. It's killing me."

_I know Tara says it don't matter and that it's better to forget. Fresh start. I just can't leave it._

"Eggs, I know better than anybody right now that there are just some things you are better off not knowing. Tara's right."

His eyes looked so dark and sorrowful.

"Sookie, I had blood on my hands. I think I have a right to know what I did."

He was in pain but Tara definitely wouldn't want Sookie to even think about helping him with this. She was probably already not going to speak to Sookie for awhile over the whole ring/bonded thing as it was.

Sookie shook her head.

"I can't. And I don't think it matters. It wasn't even you. Maryanne did stuff to people. Made them do things they wouldn't normally do."

"Like what? I need to know. Please."

Again she shook her head. She stood up and took a few steps back. She wasn't exactly afraid of Eggs but she knew what people could do if they were desperate.

"I think maybe you should go talk to Tara. I just don't think I can help you."

She had to turn around and go back inside before she changed her mind at seeing how broken the man looked.

When were things supposed to get back to normal exactly?

…

"You're not mad?" Jessica asked.

"Did I say I wasn't?" Eric responded.

They were in his office and could both feel the vibrations from the music playing out in the bar.

"You don't feel mad…. You're not going to punish me or anything?"

"I didn't say that either."

Jessica slumped down in her chair. Eric knew she was already punishing herself more than he ever could. Jessica was still upset about everything. More it seemed by how that human boy had acted and what he said than by the fact she had actually bit the mother, who probably did deserve it like she had said. If he didn't do something though he would have a self-loathing vampire on his hands. Just what the world needed, another of Bill Compton's ilk.

"Jessica, accidents happen. You didn't actually kill anyone, so that's a plus."

"But…"

He cut her off.

"You have very little control. You need to work on that obviously. And I can take some of the blame as well. I pawned you off because I didn't really want to deal with you along with everything else. I apologize for that."

Jessica sat there blinking at him like an idiot for a full minute. Had he really just sincerely apologized?

Jessica smiled but felt guilty.

"You didn't really do anything. I wanted to stay with…Hoyt."

The human's name caught in her throat on the way out.

"Just because you want something doesn't mean I should let you have it."

Not with her impulses right now and especially if he didn't want another spoiled brat like Pam turned out to be.

Jessica bit her lip.

"I'm not going to get to go anywhere alone again for awhile am I?"

"No." That human of hers had been calling but she hadn't wanted to take a single call from him tonight or even see him it seemed. She'd obviously needed a distraction. "If you'd like though Chow can teach you how to bartend or you can start working the door."

Jessica's eye got wide. He was going to give her a job?

"Really?... What about the other stuff."

He raised a eyebrow at her.

"You know… Like the thing with Lafayette."

That got a bigger reaction out of him than her story about the thing at Hoyt's house.

"Have you been listening at keyholes?"

She swallowed.

"No! I mean not really. Pam sort of said something. Plus I smelt some vampire blood at Lafayette's place when we were there. Very faint but it was there."

Fuck. That meant Godric had obviously picked up on it too. His Maker hadn't said anything about it but he wouldn't know as much as Jessica exactly. Or so Eric hoped.

"Do I really need to tell you how serious it is for you to keep your trap shut about this?"

Jessica scowled at him.

"I'm not that big an idiot. I can keep my mouth shut about some things, despite what you and Pam think. And I know you just don't mean to Sookie. This is big right? Like Magister big."

Jessica did not want that sadistic asshole coming anywhere near her again or her new family.

"Just keep quiet. Go see if Pam will take you hunting or something."

Jessica looked like she might argue about being dismissed so quickly but Eric gave her one of those looks and she knew not to. Jessica had barely left him alone with his own thoughts for thirty seconds before the door to the office opened and Godric stepped in.

Eric was about to give his Maker a nonchalant greeting, though he was pretty sure he knew what the older vampire wished to talk about when he stopped, noticing how Godric was dressed.

"Are you wearing jeans?"

This was a first, as far as Eric knew, for the little vampire. Godric just shrugged. Another first.

"Jason Stackhouse has offered me the chance to 'hang out'…" A somewhat foreign concept it seemed. "… I suppose the dress code around Bon Temps is much more lax."

Eric couldn't actually stop himself from laughing. Godric ignored this.

"I invited your younger progeny because she seemed in need of a distraction but I think she is afraid to run into that young man. Not to mention Jason Stackhouse has had enough of her blood to makes things awkward."

Sookie, and probably Godric, believed that the brother had some sort of conscience and wouldn't do anything about any budding feelings between himself and Jessica. Eric could care less where Jason Stackhouse wanted to put his penis unless it adversely effected Jessica. She didn't need more drama. Neither did Eric for that matter.

"Well… have a good time then."

Godric didn't move. He didn't say anything either.

Fuck!

"Anything else I can help you with?" Eric asked.

"I was wondering whether too much time has past that you might actually lie to me about why a human is selling vampire blood with your permission."

Double Fuck.

"How exactly did you come to that assumption?" He wasn't evading but Pam knew better than to open her mouth even if it was Godric and Jessica hardly knew the particulars.

"It was something Sookie said. I, discretely, mentioned that there was an odor of vampire blood to her, faint enough even she couldn't pick it up. Her friend obviously isn't partaking in it, at least not at this time. She seemed rather skittish about it but said that that was all over with Lafayette. That you had talked to him."

Godric was no fool, even if he was a bit emotional these days.

"Obviously you 'talked' to Mr. Reynolds because of Sookie's influence."

Eric nodded but let his Maker continue.

"I couldn't think of a reason why you wouldn't have glamoured him though. Or why such a seemingly smart human as Mr. Reynolds wouldn't be scared straight by the local vampire Sheriff knowing his illegal activities. I can only assume it is because you know about his dealings and are somehow condoning it."

Godric wasn't angry. He didn't show or feel it. He was disappointed and concerned. And afraid for his progeny. A blood offence was punishable by immediate True Death if the Magister caught wind of it.

Godric was also patient and waited for Eric to explain.

"The Queen of Louisiana is having some trouble with the IRS."

Godric's eyebrows shot up, not so much in surprise.

He had never met Sophie-Anne himself but knew others who had. Esme for example had met her fellow Frenchwoman back in the 1930's when both had briefly been guests at the vampire Queen of France's court. Esme hated the other vampire so much that she refused to even visit Louisiana, much less reside there.

Other reports of the vampire Queen were not much better. She was seen to be well educated, though not from her human life, and clever. But she was also known to be quick to anger, petulant, and blatantly disregarded the law and the feelings of others.

"She is a creature of the Authority," Godric said shaking his head. "They give her absolute power over her state when she is hardly fit, yes? Yet they will do nothing to reprimand her until she is caught red-handed no matter how much destruction she has already done to others."

Eric lifted an eyebrow in wonder. He had never heard Godric be so vocal against the Authority. Like most vampires both maker and child swore fealty to the Authority but saw Them as nothing but nuisances. A joke of an institution but one you did not want to cross. Others felt the same of course. Hell even Nan Flanagan probably at times, but she knew better than to bite the hand that feeds her.

"What will you do?" Godric asked.

"What is there for me to do? I turn her over to the Authority we both know what happens."

Godric nodded and got a far off look in his eyes.

"If someone who has not sworn fealty to her were to alert them—."

Eric growled. There was no way in hell he would let Godric do such a thing. It wouldn't fix anything anyways. Sophie-Anne was enough of a vindictive bitch to give up Eric's part if she was caught.

"It was a suggestion. A poor one I think. Sophie-Anne is a bit childish?"

"Jessica has more control over herself then that tart."

Godric gave him a disapproving look over the name calling.

"She's still your queen. Mine too I suppose." He would have to swear fealty to her soon if he was going to make the move to Louisiana permanent.

"She's having me sell vampire blood."

"Exactly. She's greedy and a criminal, possibly insane, but she can have your head. Pam and Jessica's too I suppose."

Eric growled again. Like he didn't know all this?

Godric gave a smile of apology.

"I only mean unless you want to stage a coup and become king—."

"Fuck. No."

Godric's smile widened. They had the same feelings about kingship. Though Godric thought his progeny would be a much better sovereign than Sophie-Anne. Better than most sovereigns in the North Americas actually.

"Then you should try to show her some respect. At least to her face."

"Were you always this annoying or am I just remembering things differently because of nostalgia?"

Godric chuckled.

"Oh you are definitely remembering things wrong. You were the exasperating one." Godric's face went blank quickly. "You'll have to do something eventually. Whether kill her or find a different solution. I doubt she'll want to stop anytime soon and the Magister is no fool. He will sniff this out."

"Well until something else comes up... Unless you want to go ahead and be King of Louisiana?"

Godric narrowed his eyes.

"No thank you." It was Eric's turn to laugh. "I wash my hands off all vampire politics. You are Sheriff. I leave all the decisions to you and only offer my help if you feel you need it. I am on sabbatical indefinitely."

Godric bid his progeny a good night since it was unlikely they would see each other again this evening since they both knew that Eric was unlikely to be going to rest for the day in Shreveport.

The talk about Sophie-Anne brought up the fact that he would have to return one of the many calls she had placed to the bar in the last week or run the risk that she might show up in the Area.

He wasn't put on hold long before the Queen came on the line. Her voice oozed charm but her words were less than friendly.

"So glad you could return my call, Sheriff," she clipped. "I hope everything's been alright in your Area, what with you having run off to Dallas."

She obviously had better spies than Compton keeping her abreast of certain matters.

"Yes, well there was a situation—."

"With your Maker. I heard he lost his position. Let himself get captured by those Fellowship fuckers. Such drama. Obviously you being such a loyal Child, I couldn't hold it against you to go to his side." Her voice took on a higher pitch. "What I was really interested to hear was the fact that you commandeered the services of a telepath to find him."

She was livid though she tried to keep her voice steady. Could Compton have really kept her in the dark about Eric's involvement with Sookie? Eric didn't care one way or another. She couldn't touch Sookie and he would let her know it.

"The telepath? My Bonded will be so happy to know that she's making such a name for herself already."

"Bonded?" There was the sound of wood splintering and a nearby pet let out a gasp. "You've Bonded with her?"

"I'm not really sure of the protocol. Was I supposed to have sent out announcements? Should I have had Pam register us somewhere?"

There was the sound of glass breaking and human yelping.

"You think you're so smart."

He couldn't help smiling, though it was lost on her of course.

"I know I'm smart. The question is are you? Sookie's my Bonded and you've been given a decree handed down by the Magister to keep your hands to yourself." He stopped to listen to her growl into the phone. "I don't suppose you want to share how you knew about her in the first place? Or any other little tidbits…"

"Oh fuck you, Northman. This isn't over."

"I didn't think you would be so eager to let yourself get into the Magister's mitts."

"That's an empty fucking threat. We both have reason's not to want me to have a chat with that tedious little toad."

True but if she pushed him about Sookie anymore than she was thinking of doing she was going to have nowhere to put her tiara.

"Speaking of criminal endeavors," she said. Her voice became still and just a bit cheery. "I'm a bit disappointed in your take, Sheriff. I gave you this little job thinking you'd be able to get me results. What you gave me is nothing but chump change."

Eric had to struggle to not break the headset of the phone. And not to call her a cunt out loud. Godric was right about respect and blah, blah, blah.

"To be fair, Your Majesty, you aren't exactly giving me quality product or much time."

"Time is a luxury neither of us can afford right now and as for the product the next batch should be stronger, better quality."

Eric doubted that this could be so since Compton had most likely been under torture and possibly starved over the last few weeks. He questioned as much out loud.

"It's not going to be from Compton. He's gone missing."

Eric sat up straight.

"How is that even possible? From under your nose?"

How the hell was she so calm about this?

"It wasn't under my nose, Sheriff. And you forget yourself again. I released him last week. He wasn't much good to me the way he was. He needed time to recuperate and I figures what better place then his ancestral home." That was the real reason she had been calling the first few times. To alert Eric to Compton's return to his Area. "His screams got really boring after awhile. I'm surprised really. You'd think Compton would have had more fortitude what with being the progeny of that psycho bitch Lorena."

What she fucking serious?

"Your Majesty, I don't think you grasp the seriousness of this—."

"I grasp it just fine, Sheriff." Apparently pointing out what an idiot she was, was disrespectful. "Compton's either run off with his tail between his legs, which I could have him staked for since he is disobeying a direct order from me or his Maker's gotten her claws back into him. The bitch actually called to try to talk to me about seeing him."

Neither of these options were reassuring.

"He's the only one besides yourself who knows about my involvement." Though Eric knew Sophie-Anne could care less about that.

"All the more reason you should hope he doesn't pop back up. Compton's not going to be an issue for me, so I don't really feel like wasting anymore time talking about him. Move the blood and enjoy the time you have with your new Bonded while you can." She hung up.

Eric was only able to seethe for a minute or so before Pam slipped into the room.

"Doesn't anybody respect the sanctity of a closed door anymore?" he gritted out.

Pam ignored his anger.

"Bill Compton's gone missing, hmmm? Why exactly is this a bad thing?"

Really he couldn't be surprised that she had been listening at the door.

"Because he can get us all silvered and laid out to meet the sun."

Pam rolled her eyes.

"Not without some collateral damage I'm sure. Even if he is a spy for the AVL and the Authority, I doubt they're going to save his ass from this if they hear about it."

As brain dead as Compton seemed he probably would not give Eric up to the Authority, but he was still a threat if he decided to share the whole dealing V scheme with someone else. Lorena or whoever was holding her purse strings right now probably would have no qualms about leveraging something like that over him.

"Seriously?" Pam asked. She could feel him through the bond and knew how he hated even the littlest loose end. "Can I at least wait until tomorrow night? I have a mani-pedi scheduled at 4."

Pam didn't think there was anything she could dig up right now anyhow. It was more than likely that Lorena had Compton and if that was the case the twat probably wasn't letting him out of her sight or letting him use any of his traceable resources.

"I doubt he left anything at that crypt of a house." Since the team who had put in the surveillance said it didn't look like Compton had done anything except clean the bathroom and clear out a space under the house to rest for the day. "Check it just in case. You can take Jessica."

Pam scowled at this but he could feel that Pam was somewhat delighted to be able to show her little sister the ropes.

"What about your plans? Has this put a damper on them?"

"No." Pam smirked, which Eric ignored. She knew it wouldn't have mattered to him. "You can still take care of everything and have time to check out his house."

Eric got up and she asked more out of habit where he was going. He didn't answer because they both already knew with the way this night had turned out there was only one place he was headed for.

…

"Honey, I'm home," Eric said to Sookie as he found her in the kitchen.

"That is not funny."

Sookie wasn't in the best of moods but he could feel it shift onto a more pleasant tract once she saw him.

She was dressed in a baggy button-up shirt and runner's shorts. He had caught her on the tail end of cleaning the kitchen. She was still wearing a ridiculous pair of yellow rubber gloves and had apparently just finished polishing the table.

"You haven't actually spent the last few hours cleaning have you?"

He thought she had been joking about spending any of her time doing this.

"It was too late to call people about prices to fix the house up." Not for him. "Besides Tara's not talking to me right now for a couple of reasons and I needed something to distract me. Someone's been acting bipolar all night. What's up with you?"

She walked over to the now clean sink and removed the gloves and began to wash her hands for good measure. Something caught Eric's eye and he moved to stand directly behind her at the sink, pressing his front to her back. He took her wet left hand in his and ran his thumb over the ring.

Sookie turned off the facet with her other hand and didn't even bother turning around to see his face.

"Quit being so smug. I can't remember where I put the box." This was not necessarily a lie but they both knew she wasn't going to take it off anytime soon. "And I said no diamonds."

"Was there a thank you in there somewhere?" he asked.

She pulled her hand out of his and tried to turn around but he effectively trapped her against the sink with his body.

"It's lovely. So were the flowers. Thank you. Let me out."

He rested his chin on her head.

"See you can accept a gift. Though I thought you'd be able to be bit more gracious about it, seeing how manners are always so important to you."

She was able to elbow him in the ribs, not hard, but enough to let him know she was perturbed. Like he didn't already have a clue.

"You could've been more gracious about giving it too me. You probably only did that to make Sam jealous. And Tara's probably not going to come home tonight or talk to me for a few days."

He had moved to place several kisses on the back of her neck and she had to concentrate to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head let alone get her sentences out. He had been planning on making his way to that spot behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy, but her words gave him pause.

"I thought Tara was okay with our relationship."

Not that he particularly cared what that human or any other thought, but he knew Sookie did.

"It's not so much the vampire thing as the bonded thing. I didn't get a chance to tell her before she saw the ring and Jason opened his big mouth. She's more hurt than anything I think."

Though Tara didn't really have the right to be throwing stones just then seeing as how her boyfriend had been a maenad's puppet who was apparently living in the house without permission of the actual owner. Sookie wasn't going to bring this up though.

Speaking of up. Sookie quit wiggling realizing it was only doing one thing.

"Eric, I was serious about needing to talk."

He rubbed against her and she bit her lip as she felt herself becoming wet.

"Eric…" she breathed.

She didn't get more out than that because his lips did connect with that patch of skin behind her ear and her eyes did actually roll back and shut.

"Later," he mumbled into her skin. He had only pulled back enough to reach over and unbutton her blouse. "I haven't fucked you in three days."

He didn't care that she smelled of dirt, sweat, and cleaning products. Under that she still smelled like a summer breeze and sun.

She opened her mouth to give some feeble protest about how it was always 'later' with them but it turned into an 'oh god' instead. He had opened her shirt and rolled and pinched her nipples through her bra.

He had a point. It had been three days and that felt like forever. They did need to talk but what was another hour? Or hours plural?

Eric sucked on her earlobe and his hand slid over her stomach and past her shorts and underwear. His hand stopped just mere inches from her heat.

"Did you want me to stop? Maybe talk?"

Her eyes flew open. He was feeling way too smug with himself. Sookie would so get him back for this later. She was not going to beg and bit her lip to keep that promise. She pressed her ass against the hardness in his jeans. She heard his fangs run out and laughed.

Eric yanked on her ponytail as if to reprimand her and she just laughed louder. The laughter caught in her throat as his hand finally moved the last few inches. His fingers glided across her slit as the heel of his palm ground into her clit.

"Oh god… Yes… Eric…"

She could feel his smile as he kissed along her ear and jaw, careful not to nick her.

Her hands braced on the front of the sink and she bent over more as his fingers plunged into her entrance and began pumping. Sookie's eyes screwed shut again and she began to rock into his hand.

She was close. So close. Just as her walls gave the tiniest contraction his hand disappeared completely. Sookie's eyes opened and she let out a puny sounding growl of frustration. She made to straighten up but Eric pushed on her back.

"No," he said.

He obviously meant business. She wanted to turn around and punch him or bite him. Really she just wanted to tell him to follow through and fuck her already. She didn't do that of course. One: because she was a lady who did not talk like that and two: she was not going to beg.

She didn't think she'd have to wait much longer anyway as she heard the sound of a zipper being lowered and then clothing being discarded. The shorts and her panties were ripped in pieces and thrown aside.

Eric got a firm grip on her hips and ordered her to spread her legs. He lined himself up before driving in hard.

"Fuck!" Her tightness and heat. "Too fucking long."

She would have agreed with him but all she could do was moan. His thrusts were hard and deep. He went back to kissing and sucking along her neck, in between whispering bits of Swedish in her ear. She really needed to open that damn language CD.

Again she was on the cusp of completion when he pulled out.

"Fuck… Eric!"

Okay so she would get a potty mouth under the certain circumstances.

In an instance she was on the kitchen table. Both their shirts as well as her bra were now gone. She didn't really care if they were in pieces or not. She also didn't care that she had just finished cleaning said table.

He positioned her so her ass was on the very edge of the table and her legs were spread wide enough for him to stand between. He didn't push back into her though. He grabbed a hold of his cock and rubbed the tip along her slit.

"Eric…" That did not count as begging.

"Something I can help you with?"

He knew what he was doing… the S.O.B. His grin got wider and his eyes brighter as she whimpered when he rubbed against her clit.

"I know you can still use your words." Though just barely given what he was getting from their bond.

Not going to beg. Not going to beg.

She knew he was enjoying her stubbornness just as much as it was killing her. He was so going to pay for this later. He could feel her determination but it was cracking, close to shattering into a million bits and pieces.

"Eric…" She licked her lips and her eyes were like flint. "It's not nice for husbands to tease their wives."

Sookie would've laughed at how fast his smile dropped if she hadn't felt what almost qualified as whiplash through the bond and saw how dark his eyes turned. She didn't really have time anyway as she was shoved back onto the table, Eric climbing up after her.

She didn't know how they both fit on the table but she could care so much more about it right now. Her legs locked high around his hips and the kiss he gave her was almost painful. She had to break her mouth away from his as he finally drove into her.

His lips became gentle as he kissed her neck and the outside of her jaw line as he fucked her roughly. He pulled back to see her face. Her eyes were clamped shut and she was panting and moaning.

He slowed down and his thrusts became less forceful. Sookie's eyes flew open. If he stopped again she was going to eat nothing but garlic for a week. He didn't stop though… just kept the pace unhurried.

The way he was looking at her, she almost wanted to look away. It made her rapidly beating heart clench.

"Sookie… Min älskare… Say it again."

She could barely think let alone speak. He reached between them to rub over her clit and he thrust a bit harder.

"Mmmm… Love you… Husband."

As his fangs slid into the skin of her neck she felt her orgasm break. She screamed out, coming harder than she ever had before.

Her pussy's vice like grip milked his own orgasm out of him. His fangs and cock stayed buried in her as she came back to herself. She didn't really get to catch her breath though. He slowly drank from her and was hard again instantly. He didn't so much as move within her as nudge, but the feel of him and his sipping from her, combined with the noises he was making built her back up. Eric pulled harder at her throat and came right along with her.

"Oh god… Fuuu-dge," she panted.

This one wasn't as hard as the last and she was actually grateful for that.

Eric removed his fangs from her neck and pierced his tongue on one of them. He healed and sealed the wounds. He worried that he might have taken too much because she felt giddy and she laughed as she sat up and got off the table. Being bonded did have its advantages in the recovery department.

"Are you alright?" he asked getting off the table as well.

"I'm fine. More than actually."

"Since I'm not the mind reader maybe you can tell me what's so funny?"

Sookie bent over to collect the pieces of shredded clothing to put them in the trash.

"It's just…" She stopped to laugh again. She was more than a little euphoric right now. "Humans have this joke about how sex gets bad or dries up after… marriage."

He grinned at her.

"I think we can safely say that is never going to be the case with us."

She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Promise?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Uh-uh. Shower then talk. You promised."

…

They were in the cubby. They were both freshly clean and Sookie was wearing a nightgown. Eric of course not wearing a stitch.

Sookie was exhausted and more than a little grumpy. Sunrise couldn't have been more than a few minutes away. They hadn't talked about a damn thing.

"You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself," she grumbled.

"Me? I was perfectly content to take a normal shower. You're the one who got on her knees."

Sookie turned away from him.

"Like you really tried to stop me." He owed her some payback but he hadn't exactly begged either.

"We can always have your little 'talk' tomorrow."

"Really? How's tomorrow going to be any different than tonight?"

Not that she really minded losing another night having mind-blowing sex but come on. Priorities.

"Well I personally have no qualms about fucking you senseless in public but I'm sure your frail human sensibilities might object."

Sookie turned over to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I still owe you a date… though you technically broke off the first one so you owe me one."

She couldn't even pretend to be mad at him. The corners of her mouth would not stay down.

"A date? That's rather presumptuous of you. I might have work." Though it was a Monday so the bar would be closed.

"Oh I've already taken care of that."

"Tell me you did not call Sam!"

"No," he said. She did not like the glint in his eyes. "Pam did. He wanted to get off the phone so fast I'm sure he would have signed the deed to his bar over to get out of talking to her a second longer."

"Oh my god!" Sookie hadn't even thought about the fact that Sam had Pam's blood at all today. She's glad it was harder for her to read Sam's thoughts because she really didn't need to know whether or not Sam was having sex dreams about the female vampire yet. "You two are horrible."

"We offered to loan him out a waitress any time I needed your services." Which would be every night if he could have his way. "Hell, Jessica even volunteered."

The redhead did not like the clientele at Fangtasia as much as most of the ones at Merlotte's, or really the help. But there was no way in hell Eric was letting it get out that he would let his progeny work at Merlotte's.

"So where exactly are we going? How should I dress?" Sookie asked.

"Pam's already taken care of it. She wants to do your hair and makeup as well."

Sookie grimaced.

"I'm not a Barbie doll, Eric."

"No. You smell much better. Not to mention…"

He rolled over on top of her. She tried to swat him off but he pinned her arms above her head.

"… Your more anatomically correct."

She wiggled under him… which did not help her.

"Hey! No. The sun's going to be up soon."

"I've had your blood." He ran his nose along her throat.

"Yeah, well I need my beauty sleep if we're going to be going out tonight. Sheesh, haven't you already had enough?"

He pulled his head back to look into her eyes. The cerulean orbs looked so vivid and sincere and Sookie felt there were literal butterflies in her stomach as he spoke.

"It's never enough, Sookie."

She lifted her head up to smash her mouth against his. As she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth he released her arms so he could move his hands down her sides. She needed to breathe so he concentrated on licking at her throat.

"You are…so… not allowed… to use… a line like that… when I'm tired," she gasped out.

He inched her nightgown up and lifted his head to catch her eyes and grin at her again.

"You made me promise remember?"

She cinched her legs tight around his waist.

"Oh just fuck me already, Viking."

That did not count as begging.

 


	32. I Don't Want the Stars or Venus or Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Sandi Thom song.

 

Sookie slept until early afternoon and though she knew there were about a million other things she should do (like clean the house or call around to find people to clean the house), it had been a while since she had laid out. She didn't want her tan to disappear.

Sookie had thrown out everything in the refrigerator that even looked like it might have meat in it the night before. She figured it would be a waste though to toss the rest of the perishables. Maryanne might have been a crazy bitch but she obviously had a thing about fresh produce and Sookie didn't feel like having to run to the store just then anyways.

She got a glass of what was most likely fresh squeezed orange juice and some fresh cut pineapple and headed out front to work on her tan. It was less than thirty minutes later that she could hear a car turning onto Hummingbird lane. Sookie turned over onto her back and waited.

It was Lafayette's car or his old one at least, but Sookie didn't even need to get a good look to know who was driving. Tara was broadcasting pretty loudly but her thoughts were moving so fast that it was like watching a pinball machine, so Sookie just reinforced her shields.

"Hey," Tara said coming to stand at the edge of the lawn. Sookie could tell something, maybe a couple of something's, was bothering her friend and threw her a bone by smiling.

"Hey. Lafayette let you borrow his car?"

Tara gave her own small smile.

"Yeah. Gave it to me actually. 'Cept I got to pay the insurance. He tell you where he got the money for his new one?"

Sookie shook her head. Tara stuck her hands in her pockets and looked like she wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. Sookie patted the spot next to her. This all felt very familiar. Tara sat down and didn't meet Sookie's eyes. Instead her gaze locked on Sookie's left hand. On the ring.

"You were gonna tell me right?"

"Of course, Tara. I just… Everything that was happening. And then… I didn't really know how to tell you. You haven't exactly been that supportive about my relationship with Eric."

"Yeah and I doubt that's going to change anytime soon." Though Tara's next words were spoken more out of concern than malice. "Are you out of your mind? You barely know the man… Vampire. It's been what? Two months?"

"I know I love him. And I'm betting I know him a lot better than you know Eggs."

Sookie felt a bit bad throwing this in Tara's face and even more so when the other woman went rigid at the mention of her boyfriend's name. Tara's thoughts turned darker.

Sookie put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Tara? What happened with Eggs? Where is he?"

Tara wouldn't meet her eyes again.

"Hell if I know. We had a fight." She finally looked at Sookie. "Did he really try to get you to make him remember stuff?"

It was Sookie's turn to look away. She could feel Tara's eyes burning into her and nodded, though Tara already knew what her answer would be.

"I didn't feel comfortable doing that. Though maybe he did have a right to know." Sookie suddenly found herself on the grass, Tara looming over here. "Tara, what the— Get off!"

Tara ignored her.

"Are you kidding me with this shit? You are trying to apologize? You know I would of whooped your ass for even thinking about doing that!"

Tara began to tickle her smaller friend.

"Tara! Stop it. Seriously get off!"

Sookie shoved Tara, who fell back on her ass.

"Ow. When the hell you get so strong huh?"

Tara wasn't actually hurt, just surprised. Sookie sat up.

"You're really okay. About the Eggs thing? I would have told you but you took off."

"Hell yes I'm okay. I done nearly wanted to knock that boys front teeth out when I found out what he tried to get you to do."

Sookie blinked a couple of times and went rigid at her friend's words. She was glad Tara wasn't angry with her anymore, for anything, but she didn't want to be the cause of a fight between Tara and Eggs. Tara of course knew her friend's way of thinking.

"Don't even. We had a lot more words than just about you." Tara looked off into the distance for a long moment. "He couldn't just let it go. Talking about how I didn't know what he was going through because I could remember some of that shit. I tell you though, Sook, I wish to hell I didn't."

"Hindsight though. It is kind of different for him. He had blood on his hands. Literally."

Tara shook her head.

"I know him. I mean I might not know him well but I do know enough. Whatever he did under Maryanne's influence. He wouldn't of been able to let it go. Just move on."

It didn't seem like Eggs was doing much better either way. The two friends were silent for a couple of minutes.

"I take it Eggs didn't stay with you at Laff's?"

Sookie already knew the answer from Tara's thoughts. Tara shook her head.

"He had Maryanne's car. He's been to about two places in this town. Merlotte's and your house. He ain't at either one. He ain't answering his phone either."

Sookie knew Tara didn't want to talk about it anymore and the two fell back into silence.

"Want to go inside?" Sookie asked. Sookie bet that after just one night back at Lafayette's Tara was ready to come back home.

Tara looked around the entryway when they got inside the house.

"Oh hell. Are you really not letting Eric clean up your house?"

Sookie glared at her friend.

"I am perfectly capable of getting my own house clean, thank you."

"Uh-huh. That why it still look like a crypt?"

Sookie walked past Tara.

"I've been busy! And I am not going to be a kept woman, Tara."

Tara rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Stubborn ass. You are probably the only girl in this town, hell the whole state, that doesn't want some rich guy paying for everything."

"Oh shut it or I'm not having your room cleaned up."

Tara became very interested in looking over the damage done to the banister of the stairs and started counting in her head.

"Tara…" Sookie became concerned. "You didn't think I was going to throw you out did you?"

Tara shrugged.

"You should after all the stuff with Maryanne. Plus what with you and Eric…"

"We haven't even really talked about living situations… Except that I'm staying in Bon Temps," Sookie said with conviction.

Tara just eyed her for a minute.

"Sookie, I was hardly ever here as it was."

"That's not true."

Though as Sookie said it she realized it was. Once Eric started staying over Tara had made herself scarce either because of work or some other reason. Sookie realized that Tara must have felt like a third wheel.

"Still… I can't just let you go to a motel and we both know that if you stayed at Lafayette's for any more time than you have to one or both of you will end up dead."

They shared a smile at this, knowing it was most likely to happen.

"I was talking to Sam…" Tara said. Sookie almost thought for a moment that Tara somehow meant that the other woman was moving in with Sam. That maybe the two had started sleeping together again. Tara saw the shock on her friend's face and made one of her own. "Oh god, not like that!"

Sookie quickly remembered that Sam was the landlord for almost half of the town.

"You're… gonna get your own place?"

Tara had never lived alone before and had obviously been thinking about not starting what with having Eggs around. Who knew how that would work out though. They had both said hurtful things to each other the previous night.

Tara shrugged.

"Sam said he could show me a few places he had to rent. Reasonably priced." Though Tara was sure this was because Tara knew Sam's dirty little secret. Not that Tara would actually tell anyone, but if letting Sam be an asshole to think she would got her a break in rent, who was she to tell him otherwise? "Worse thing is Arlene would be my neighbor. But hell when Jason Stackhouse is going around looking about changing his life for the better I know it is damn time for me to take a look at my own."

Tara's voice was playful and Sookie knew that her friend was actually exhilarated about the prospect of living on her own for the first time. To have the chance to try and find her feet.

Sookie bit her lip and it felt like she had swallowed a large rock. Tara saw the look on her friend's face and placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Come on, Sook. It ain't like I'm moving to Siberia. I'm probably going to be over here everyday… well once you get it cleaned up." Tara gave her a teasing grin. "Plus we work together and you know I will be calling you to complain about all the stupid that happens in this town. You know I can't talk to Lala about shit, he's usually the one I got to complain about."

Sookie gave her friend a small smile. Then she wrapped her in a hug.

"I know. It's just… Everything's changing so fast it seems. It's not that that's necessarily bad…"

"Just different…" Tara finished squeezing Sookie back and pulled away to look at her. "I still feel like we're nothing but kids, ya know? Like we have no fucking clue about the real world or what we're doing."

Sookie nodded. She had not always felt like this. She had been secure in her naïve view of the world. It wasn't until all this vampire business that she felt unsure of herself. At the same time though she had gained a certain amount of confidence where her disability was concerned. The real world was darker and scarier than either of the girls had thought possible but Sookie was slowly coming to grips with it.

"It's scary," Sookie said. But she'd rather be scared because she knew what was out there than wrapped back up in her safe little cocoon.

Tara scrunched up her face.

"We sound worse than Lala." Sookie gave her a questioning look. Probably not as much as Sookie, but Lafayette was more or less an optimist. "He didn't sleep well the last couple of nights." Sookie could imagine. "He says he's got this feeling. Something bad is gonna happen."

This did not sound like Lafayette at all.

"Worse than what already has?"

Tara just shrugged again.

…

"Ow! Pam, I told you I can do my own hair."

"I'm almost done. Just a few more pins. It wouldn't be taking this long if you held still. Sheesh. One would think you've never had your hair professionally done."

"She hasn't," Tara said.

Tara and Jessica were sitting on Sookie's bed while Sookie sat at her vanity in her bathrobe letting Pam do (torture her) her hair.

"How is that even possible?" Pam asked.

"Gran cut mine and Jason's hair. And I'm an adult now and can do up my hair myself thank you." Pam took her hands away from the telepath's hair and stood back admiring her work. "And I can dress myself."

Sookie stood up and glared at the garment bag that was hanging on the back of the door. Pam rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be a little more grateful for all this? What with your disadvantages in life."

Sookie ignored Pam and unzipped the garment bag to take a peek at the dress the vampire had brought for her. It was a dark, wine red color, almost purple. It looked like strips of fabric had been sewn together. There would definitely be a lot of leg showing. And cleavage, but that was really nothing new for Sookie. If she wore a turtleneck she had cleavage.

"Sookie doesn't want to be a kept woman," Tara explained, not looking up from her book.

Jessica had her phone out and was busy texting someone. At Tara's comment Pam again rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Sookie, we get it. You have your pride and blah, blah, blah feminism and independence. It's not like anybodies going to accuse you of being some gold-digging whore. Besides you should get some compensation with having to put up with Eric."

Jessica looked up from her phone and laughed while Sookie frowned at Pam.

"Hell, me and Jessica should get some compensation after last night. Over six hours. Hell you were still going at it when I died for the day. I'm sort of impressed with your stamina, Sookie dear."

Sookie blanched.

"I had to go through donors like they were Pringles," Jessica said.

"I had to take a few extra meal breaks myself," Pam said.

"Uh-oh, think you're step-mom's mad," Tara joked. She had moved on from being weirded out about the bond to being able to poke fun at Sookie for it.

Sookie quickly moved from embarrassment to anger.

"Oh just shut up, all y'all. Keep it to yourself."

"If only Eric would," Jessica said.

Pam looked impressed that Jessica actually said such a thing. Tara tried, miserably, to hide her laughter behind her book. Sookie yanked the dress and garment bag off the door and stomped off down the hall to change in the bathroom.

Pam knocked at the door as Sookie finished zipping up the dress, which she didn't need help with because the zipper ended at her lower back.

"Go away," Sookie said.

"Oh come on, Sookie. We were joking."

"Well I wasn't laughing."

"You're worse than Jessica. Let me in. I can just break the door open anyways. You promised to let me do your makeup."

Sookie really hadn't. She hadn't wanted Pam to do her hair or anything else either. Sookie went and unlocked and opened the door.

"I'm not a doll, Pam."

Pam raised her eyebrows.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"It's what you do to Jessica." Or at least it was. Jessica was starting to fight back with her blood sister a little about picking out her own hairstyles and clothes.

"Well Jessica can't be trusted with such things."

Pam stepped into the bathroom with a purple makeup kit. She cocked an eyebrow at Sookie, who gave a sigh and went to sit on the edge of the bathroom counter. Seeing all the brushes and items in Pam's kit, Sookie realized that she really was kind of a novice about make-up compared to Pam. Pam set her kit down next to Sookie and pulled out a tubes of moisturizer, primer, and foundation. After a few minutes Pam spoke up.

"I'm not doing this because I think you're a doll."

Sookie had her eyes closed as Pam was outlining her lids in black.

"Why then?"

"Because you probably wouldn't accept a diamond tennis bracelet if I got it for you and because you obviously aren't used to people doing nice things for you." Sookie almost opened her eyes but Pam made a noise. "Watch it, you'll get your eye poked out… There now you can open. But look up."

The vampire began to apply the eyeliner under Sookie's eyes.

"Well… thanks Pam. For everything." Pam just made another slight noise, which Sookie took to mean it was no big deal. "The dress is really pretty too. Thank you."

"Technically Eric bought it for you."

Sookie smiled.

"Let me guess. You used his credit card?"

The vampire chose not to comment, which Sookie took as a yes. Sookie bit her lip to keep from laughing so as not to get her eye poked out. Pam finished with the eyeliner and put it away and got out several small brushes and small round containers of eye shadow. Pam instructed Sookie to close her eyes again.

"Do you happen to know what me and Eric are doing tonight? Is it supposed to be a surprise?"

"Not really. You're going to dinner I believe. Isn't that what you humans usually do on these things?"

Pam finished with the shadow so Sookie opened her eyes.

"If you mean a 'date' than yeah." Sookie smiled. "This is our first date. It just seems so weird. It's probably Eric's first date ever, huh?"

"Most likely," Pam said. "I have never understood why your kind would have consuming food in front of each other as part of your courting ritual."

"Well it's not always. And what about you vampires huh?"

"That's different. It's blood. And sex. Have you ever watched how you humans eat? Shoving slop into your mouths. Disgusting."

"Well I'm sure quite a few humans find the idea of y'all drinking blood just as unsettling." Sookie shifted her gaze again as Pam instructed so the vampire could apply some mascara. "Pam can I ask you something?"

"Eric doesn't think watching you eat is disgusting. In fact he thinks it's kind of adorable. But if you even think about telling him I told you that you will not be leaving this bathroom alive."

Sookie couldn't help the bubbling laughter. The idea that Eric thought that was pretty adorable in itself.

"That's not what I was going to ask. Actually it's more of a favor than a question." Pam raised an eyebrow. "Tara is kinda down, what with Eggs all M.I.A. right now…"

Pam raised her other eyebrow and spoke. She had an idea where this was going.

"Sookie, I think you might be mistaken in my affection for your little friend. The only thing I really like about Tara is how easy it is to fuck with her. And with her… emotional state right now, it would be way, way too easy… and just a little bit sad. Not to mention I've already had to hear enough whining and bitching about boys from Jessica."

Though that had tapered off somewhat thanks to the unlikely godsend of Jason Stackhouse. Though Jessica was starting to think more like a vampire she still clung to her humanity a bit too much for Pam's taste. However Pam thought that it must be some sort of faux pas to make your ex-lover's best friend into a girlfriend. Hilarious, at least for Pam, but probably awkward for the human.

"I doubt Tara would like the idea of you wanting to saddle her with a babysitter. And Jessica and I have shit to do."

Digging through Compton's garbage though Pam doubted they'd come up with anything.

"It's not babysitting," Sookie said. "I bet you could spare an hour. And you might not care about Tara but I know you care about me."

Pam made a 'bullshit' face and Sookie narrowed her eyes at the female vampire.

"Fine. How about a bribe."

"Unless you're going to offer up some blood, which if you even considered Eric would lock you up in a tower somewhere and most likely stake me, there's nothing you really have to offer me, Fairy Princess."

Pam was very much gratified in her life as it was and aside from the complaints she mostly kept to herself about entertaining the vermin and doing grunt work, there was really nothing anyone could give her that she, or her Maker, couldn't get or do for herself.

"A favor for a favor… to be named later."

Pam looked Sookie over.

"Do you realize how stupid it is to owe a favor to a vampire? Without setting any limits on it?"

"It's not like you're going to make me do something dangerous or degrading."

Pam glared as Sookie gave her a very brilliant smile.

"You kind of are an evil stepmother," Pam said.

This just made Sookie smile wider.

"It would help for the next time Eric gets really gets mad at you."

"Please he loves me."

But it would probably drive him over the bend if he thought Pam and Sookie were teaming up against him on something.

"Fine. One measly hour to make sure Thornton doesn't go Tennessee Williams all over the place. You really are getting the short end of the stick here, Sookie." Pam really wasn't that excited to go sifting through that derelict ruin that Compton had been living in that soon. "Not shut your gob and let me finish."

Sookie had to remain quiet while Pam did her lips. When the vampire was finished Sookie hopped down and admired herself in the mirror. She smiled at the vampire and thanked her again.

"If you hug me I will poke your eye out."

…

Judging by the look in Eric's eyes and what Sookie was feeling through their Bond, Eric probably wouldn't care that Pam had used his credit card to buy the dress. Sookie couldn't say that he looked bad either.

"You know we could always skip dinner. Stay in," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

He of course meant staying in at one of his houses since hers still looked like a dump. Sookie hadn't had any time to do much before dark since Tara and her had spent a portion of the afternoon talking to Sam. The two women had even gone over to look at a couple of units. They all looked mostly the same and Sookie thought the one Tara liked the best was because it was the farthest one from Arlene's house and only had one neighbor on the one side.

Before Sookie could remind him that he had promised her a date, Pam's voice called from upstairs.

"Don't you dare! I just spent two hours dolling her up. And don't let him ruin that dress."

Sookie couldn't stop laughing until she was in the car.

"And you thought she would be the perfect babysitter for your unstable friend?"

Of course he had been listening in on her and Pam's conversation.

"Tara's not unstable. She's just had a tough week. A couple of tough weeks."

"Yes and she's the only one," Eric said sarcastically.

Sookie glared at Eric. It wasn't so much that Eric hated her friends. He was just indifferent to them, like he was with almost every other human on the planet except for her. Though she was sure given enough time Eric could really come to dislike Tara. In truth if Eric had had his way the young woman would have been booted out of the house as soon as the whole mess with the Maenad was cleaned. Even though Sookie couldn't read his thoughts, she could read his mood and guessed about what he thought of the state of her friendship with Tara.

"I know you don't get it because you're a vampire, but sometimes friends do or say hurtful things, but they also forgive each other."

"Whether one of them deserves it or not?"

Sookie looked out the window, not really liking the conversation.

"You don't forgive somebody because they deserve it. You forgive because it's the compassionate and humane thing to do."

Eric doubted he would ever even begin to understand Sookie's friendship with Tara Thornton and he really didn't even care to try. Living over a thousand years though he recognized an unhealthy relationship when he saw one, but he wasn't going to push it. Sooner, rather than later if something didn't change, Sookie would probably meet her breaking point with the other young woman.

"If you really loved Tara though I doubt you would leave her in Pam's incapable hands," he said, grinning. His words got the desired affect when Sookie smiled.

"Well anger is Tara's default setting and it would be better than moping around because she can't reach her boyfriend," she said.

"She might rescind Pam's invitation."

Sookie let out a laugh.

"Tara wouldn't do that." She hoped. "Besides she won't really have that option much longer. She's moving out."

Sookie still felt bittersweet about this fact.

"You don't seem too happy about that," Eric said. Though she didn't feel exactly broken up about it either.

"I am… for Tara. She's excited about it and I'm excited for her. She's never lived alone. Neither have I." Though she didn't think she would ever get the chance to now. Or hoped. "The housing situation was one of the things I wanted to talk about, actually."

"Please tell me you've changed your mind about doing everything yourself. Especially since it seems to be moving a long so slowly."

"Hey! Give a girl a break. I've had other things to do right now okay. And I don't need help paying for any of it since it seems somebody wire transferred $10,000 dollars into my bank account."

"I was afraid you might lose the check." Or refuse to cash it. Eric grinned at the scowl she gave him. "Pam said that couples most often fight about money, so it seems we are normal in one respect."

"She's been reading Dear Abby again," Sookie snorted.

"She never stopped."

"Yeah, well most 'normal couples' fight because there's never enough money…" Which was something Sookie remembered her parents did frequently. "Not because one half keeps forcing money on the other one."

"Then maybe you should stop complaining." She tried to scowl at him again but he saw the corners of her mouth twitch and knew she was almost close to laughing. "Need I remind you, you signed a contract. Besides you wouldn't be able to pay for all the house needs done without that bonus even with your two jobs."

As it was the $10,000 might not cover everything. Eric was positive that mold had set in to some of the rooms.

"I know," Sookie said.

She had just enough time before Pam and Jessica had shown up to take a quick inventory of the house. Some of the furniture, some pieces homemade and almost as old as the house itself, could be reupholstered. Some others would need to be tossed, along with the kitchen table. Sookie was pretty sure she could never sit at that table again without having some sort of Pavlovian response.

The debris from broken dishes and priceless treasures would have to be cleared away before any of the structural damage could be fixed.

"I haven't changed my mind about your help. This is something I need to do. And it's not just because of my pride or being stubborn…"

"I know." That stopped her. "It's something you need to do. For yourself and for your grandmother. You want to return it to its former glory not just because it's your home but also because it was hers. What the Maenad did desecrated your grandmother's memory. Not to mention that fixing your house back up would help you further with your grief over Adele's death, yes? I do wish to take that from you. I'm mostly making fun. I want to help you any way I can, but if you need me to simply sit on the sidelines while you do this, I will."

Sookie couldn't speak for a minute. Her eyes were shiny and for a moment he was afraid she might start crying. Not out of sadness. Their bond was brimming with warmth and love. If it weren't for the fact that Eric was driving, and not exactly the speed limit, she would have unbuckled her seatbelt and thrown her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"It is your house after all."

"No, not that. For knowing what I need… again. And you're wrong. It's not just my house. My home. It's our home." It was his turn to fill the Bond with warmth. "I know that vampire/human marriage isn't legal in Louisiana, and you probably don't believe in it anyways, but if you want we can put your name on the deed for the house."

"I don't think that would be prudent." Sookie bit lip thinking she had done some kind of vampire faux pas until he explained. "If a vampire owns a home, even jointly with a human, it negates the protection of the invitation. Any other vampire could just walk right in."

"Oh." That was good to know she guessed. "Still though. I know you own a bunch of other houses, but you'd be staying there the most right? Once the house gets fixed up?"

She was nervous that he would refuse to cohabit with her?

"Sookie, unless you get sick of me and throw me out I don't plan on being away from you for a single night… or day."

Sookie flushed and he was still glad he could get that reaction out of her.

"Well I doubt you'll leave the toilet seat up, so I don't think I'll be throwing you out anytime soon." He didn't exactly get the joke seeing as toilets were invented after he had any need of them. "But there is something you could help me with, with the house."

"I could care less about picking out tiles or wallpaper. As long as you don't get shag carpeting or let Pam convince you to paint any of the rooms pink or sea foam I could really care less."

Sookie chuckled.

"That wasn't what I was thinking about. I thought you'd know more about a contractor who could make the house more… um vampire friendly."

"I do know of a few actually. What were you thinking?"

"Well, you wake up before sunset and it's not really fair that you'd be stuck in the cubby. Somebody could probably put in some of those light tight shutters in my bedroom right? Maybe light tight the upstairs halls too, and the bathroom. So you wouldn't be stuck."

She knew he liked this idea from the bond but she couldn't guess that he was also pleased that he hadn't even mentioned a thing about such improvements to her first.

"Really though? You don't care about how the house will look?" she asked.

"In the past, I've lived in some of the worst conditions you could imagine." Not that he wanted to go back to that anytime soon. "Besides, I'm Swedish. We're very minimalist."

"Uh huh. You're not materialistic in the slightest," she said skeptically. "So if something happened to this corvette you wouldn't be upset?"

Feeling the slight tickled in the bond she had to laugh because she knew she had him.

"That's completely different. It's a car."

"You are such a guy. But you really don't care about the house?"

He could feel she was a little discouraged about this, obviously thinking they would build a home together.

"I trust your judgment and found your and your grandmother's tastes… pleasant and quaint." He would however have to speak to her about outside the house, specifically security. Not just a normal human alarm system either. Eric didn't have much contact in the Wicca community in his Area, but it wouldn't take much to find a reference for a trustworthy and competent witch that could ward the property. "As long as you are happy and there, I could care less about furniture or bedding."

"Darn it," Sookie cursed. He raised an eyebrow in question at her frustration. "You keep saying stuff like that I might just want to forget about going to dinner."

Eric smirked.

"We could still—."

"Nuh-huh, don't even," she said cutting him off. "We need to talk about some more stuff. Plus I haven't been on a real date in two years."

"What if we just pulled over to make out. Don't humans do that on dates?"

Sookie rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help laughing.

"Not on first ones they don't. Besides I'm getting hungry and since someone thinks it's adorable when I eat, I won't be so self-conscious during this meal."

Sookie laughed aloud again at the glare he gave her. No doubt he was thinking about ways to get back at his older progeny for letting that tidbit slip.

 


	33. Just Like Oil on My Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title comes from the Corinne Bailey Rae song Like a Star.

 

Sookie couldn't remember the last time she had been out to eat at a restaurant that wasn't Merlotte's or someplace that had actual menus and not just ones that were above the counter or printed on paper placemats.

If she thought about it, it was mostly likely back when Jason graduated high school and Gran and Aunt Linda saved up and took the graduate and Sookie and her cousin Hadley to a nice place for dinner for the occasion. That place had had paper lanterns hanging inside as well as out and an actual koi fishpond out front.

Gran and Aunt Linda would have done the same when Sookie and Hadley graduated two years later, especially since it seemed an honest miracle that Hadley had graduated, but Hadley had bulked at this idea. Instead she conned Sookie into going to the party at Drew Timmons family's barn out in the middle of nowhere. Aunt Linda would never have let Hadley go with just her friends. But since Sookie was considered the good one the older woman had been sure Hadley would be appropriately chaperoned. Sookie had been able to keep an eye on Hadley for about two seconds before her cousin disappeared in with the rest of the drunken teenage revelers. Instead Sookie spent the rest of the night celebrating her high school graduation by watching Tara get drunk in the back of J.B. du Rone's pick up.

She noticed Eric watching her and couldn't help commenting.

"Overwhelmed by the adorableness of my eating?"

"More like astonished at the amount a little thing like you can consume."

Sookie had almost ordered half the menu and hadn't felt bad about it because she knew from the waitress's thoughts that the girl thought Eric was human.

This was one of those things Sookie didn't get. Sure no other humans could see the slight shimmering light that vampires emitted, but just being in Eric and Pam's presence for more than a minute how could one not discern something un-human? And anyone who talked to Godric for more than two minutes could almost certainly tell he wasn't a normal teenager.

"It's your fault for handing over the menu. It feels like I haven't eaten in a month."

This wasn't true of course. Sure she hadn't had what felt like a proper meal in ages but she was far from malnourished.

"I think I may have lost five pounds since I met you," she joked. Eric didn't think it was so funny and Sookie remembered what Hugo had talked about during their captivity in the F.O.T.S church but quickly pushed it away. "Don't worry. I plan to make it up by ordering everything on the dessert menu. They have a $12 dollar brownie. I need to know what they think constitutes them to charge that much for what's basically a square of chocolate cake without frosting."

Sookie was rewarded with an upward curve of Eric's lips.

"Well from the way you've gushed about chocolate before…"

"Yeah, but still. What do they put gold flakes in it?" She took a sip of water, opting not to imbibe any alcohol. She wanted all her faculties about her. "I guess you really missed out on the whole sweets thing when you had human taste buds."

  
"Oh good, is this the question and answer portion of the evening?"

She didn't need to hear the ire in his voice to know he was peeved.

"You promised," she said.

"I didn't actually. You assumed and pushed."

"You don't have to answer anything you don't want to."

"I won't," he answered quickly.

"Why are you letting me 'push' if you're against getting to know each other better."

His mood about it was clouding her good one.

"I'm not against it. I don't see the point." Off her disgruntled look he lowered his voice before clarifying. "I've seen you directly after you've killed a man. I've seen both your strength and weakness during what I hope is going to be the worst times of your life."

Because really what could be worse than a serial killer and being kidnapped by a fanatical vampire hating church?

"You know very well what I'm capable of. Sharing our childhood traumas is not going to change how you feel about me is it?"

She knew the question was rhetorical so she remained silent on it and his gaze was so intense that she had to look down at the tablecloth.

"Who said my childhood was so traumatic?"

  
"From what you have shared about your parents and what I know about human acceptance, how could it be anything but?"

She couldn't argue with him on that. Her feeling of discomfort about sharing her past must have been manifest in him ten times over especially since his nature as a vampire was to keep things close to the vest.

  
Eric laid a cool hand over her clammy one.

  
"You don't have to tell me anything. I don't want to cause you any more pain than what has already passed so far in our acquaintance. You can ask me whatever you like and I will not lie, I cannot with the Bond, but that doesn't mean I will answer it."

He squeezed her hand and after a minute she spoke with a small smile on her lips.

"Bet my childhood trauma beats yours."

"I sincerely doubt that, lover."

"Oh yeah?"

"I lived when the most modern medical advancement was bleeding by leeches and praying to the Gods. Death was a daily part of life. The most glorious of which was not dying comfortably in one's sleep like you humans wish today, but in battle or childbed."

Sookie glared at him.

"Fine you win."

Though neither thought this was a bet anyone would want to win.

Sookie already knew she would not ask how his family had died. Not now anyways. It was as if she could read his mind on this because that was the one topic Eric feared her asking. He didn't know if he could not tell her and if he did reveal the truth he didn't know if he could control his anger and hate.

He thought that if he brought the feelings of his families' death to the surface after all this time it would burn Sookie a bit like what had happened on the roof in Dallas. He didn't want her to feel that. This was the reasoning behind why he never told Pam about it, or so he pretended. The truth was if another person knew they might make him try to get over it.

As if he just could. That had been the real excuse Eric hadn't talked to Godric in so many years. After the trail had gone cold during the war Godric had tried to convince Eric this quest for vengeance was useless. His Maker hadn't used those exact words but he might as well have.

"Even if you find something this path will lead you nowhere good, my Child. I cannot be a part of this maddening hunt anymore."

Eric had been furious. One of the reasons he had stayed with Godric for so long, besides the fact that he held great respect and love for his sire, was that Godric, after hearing his plight, had promised to help Eric avenge his family.

Eric pushed these long ago sentiments away as Sookie spoke again.

"Did you have any siblings?"

She didn't think it would hurt to ask about his family in a broader sense. He could feel her wariness at the question and gave her a smile as he answered.

"Yes. Two who lived beyond the birthing bed. An older brother and a younger sister." His voice took on a lyrical quality as he spoke. "Björn was several years older than me. A good first son. Where as I was the runt."

Sookie gave him a bullshit look.

"You were the runt?" He had to laugh at her expression.

"Yes. I was very small when I was born, in the dead of a very harsh winter. No one thought I would survive. Only my mother did, as she told it."

Sookie thought that puberty must have hit Eric Northman very hard.

"Well if everyone was telling me my kid was going to die I would've told them to suck it too."

"My mother was a bit used to it by then. She had already lost two other children, neither of whom got to draw breath." The look on Sookie's face would have been enough to break a weaker man's heart.

"I'm sorry," she said and truly meant it.

"I told you, death was a constant occurrence."

"Still it must've been hard for your parents."

"I never asked. I think if I would have my father would have beat me for making my mother talk about it. My father was not a man who liked to look backwards. He never said my brother's name again after he died."

"He died?!" Sookie felt like stabbing herself in the hand with her fork. Why did she want to know any of this again? Eric couldn't help chuckling. "If you're making this all up just to prove a point…"

"You know I'm not. Björn was nine summers and I was five. A sickness had befallen the village. Again everyone thought I would not survive but when it passed Björn was the one taken."

Sookie licked her lips. What the hell do you say to that? Sure, Jason pissed her off more than half the time he was around but she would be devastated if she lost him.

"We can stop talking about this now. Forget I asked."

"Do you sense I am uneasy about this topic?" Sookie shook her head. "I have not thought about my brother in a long time in fact. I am over his death." Unlike his father, mother, and sisters'.

Sookie asked him to tell her a happy story about the two brothers. When they were both in better spirits she finally got the courage to ask him another question.

"What was your sister's name?" She wasn't going to ask more than that because she knew this story wouldn't have a happy end either.

"Aslaug." He gave her more though. He knew that though it was hurtful to them both, Sookie was enjoying hearing more about him and it was surprisingly helpful to talk about with someone besides Godric. At least on this safe topic. "She was much younger than me. A miracle. It was thought my mother was past the age to bear children. My father said that Aslaug should have been his granddaughter not his daughter."

Sookie smiled.

"What, he was eager to get you married off? Not your mom?"

  
"My mother was loath to restrict me in any way. She was also a bit romantic and had the idea that I would find the right woman in my own time." Sookie avoided eye contact and blushed at the way his voice sounded. "My father was not so patient."

If he had not died Eric was sure the old man would have had Eric in an arranged marriage by the end of the winter.

"Impatient for grandchildren?"

  
"He did not feel I was living up to my potential as the only living son of the ruling Earl."

"Earl…?" Sookie tried to remember what she had read from the little bit she had skimmed in that library book on Vikings months ago. "An Earl was like a king right? Your dad was a king!"

"You might want to keep your voice down." Eric couldn't help smirking though.

"Oh shut up and answer the question. Was your father the king?"  
"We called them Earls."

"Did he have a crown?"

  
"Yes."

"Then he was a king."

"Of mostly unmanageable farmland and it really only meant he had the most livestock and owned the most ships." He cocked an eyebrow at her smirk. "What?"

"Just something that Jessica and I were talking about during our shopping trip that one time. You're a prince. Like an actual prince. Disney style."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"I doubt any Disney princes enjoyed ripping throats out."

"I bet the Beast from Beauty & the Beast did. Which is what Jessica was talking about."

Sookie burst into a fit of giggles so loud and long that she had to stifle it in her napkin. Eric tried to not let her mirth affect him.

"I'm getting the check."

…

The inside of Compton's house was even worse than it smelled from the outside. It made Pam wonder what the giant tool of a vampire had been doing the whole of his brief stay in town if not fixing up this dump, since his stalking of Sookie couldn't have taken up that much time.

Tara shook her head.

"Seriously. He has exposed wiring and barely functional indoor plumbing but he has a Wii?"

They had brought the human along because Pam had promised to keep an eye on the breather for Sookie and it actually meant less work for Pam in the long run if she made Tara and Jessica scope the place out. She could always erase Tara's memory later.

"You can take it as a house warming present," Pam said to the human, smirking. "I doubt Compton's coming back for it anytime soon."

"I found his sleeping place," Jessica called from further in the house. She looked at the hidey-hole with distaste. It seemed only one step above sleeping in the ground.

"Not relevant," Pam said.

Tara pushed open the closest closed door on the first floor.

"Uh, what about what looks like an office?"  
Pam blurred up behind Tara making the human jump. Pam peeked inside the room ignoring Tara's discomfort.

"Nice job, Thornton."

Pam pushed her into the room and ignored the human's ire.

"What exactly are you guys looking for?"

"I'll know it when you find it," Pam answered, steeping back out into the foyer. She could hear Jessica somewhere upstairs.

"Ick!" The redhead blurred to the top of the stairs. She held what looked like a laptop with one hand and was batting at her hair with the other. "Cobwebs! I think there's a spider in my hair!"

Jessica practically tripped coming down the stairs. Pam stopped her and rolled her eyes after picking a piece of cobweb out of the younger vampire's braid. There was no trace of any arachnid. Pam yanked some of Jessica's hair and told her to toughen up.

"I found his laptop," Jessica said, holding the item up. "I guess he thought he'd be coming back for it."

Jessica knew from Pam and Eric that Bill Compton had been present at the tribunal the night she had been turned. She didn't remember anything of the male vampire, having blocked out most of that night in her memory. From the way Pam talked about him though and what he would have done with Sookie, Jessica didn't feel guilty about going through his stuff.

Pam took the laptop from Jessica.

"If he's smart, which past experiences says he isn't, he'll have encrypted any files of value."

From behind them Tara shouted out an expletive. Pam tried not to roll her eyes this time.

"Let me guess you saw a rat?"

Tara came barreling out of Bill's office before either of the vampires had to check on her. She held a manila folder clutched in her grasp. If the folder could feel it would probably be hurting.

"No I didn't see no rat! Though it wouldn't surprise me if there was a nest or something of those around here." Tara shook the file folder in there direction. "That fucker's got a file on Sookie!"

Pam snatched the folder from Tara's grasp before she could even argue and began to leaf through it. She wasn't impressed with Compton's amateur detective skills. Anyone could have found this stuff out by going to the local library. What did pique her interest though was the family tree that Compton had included. This seemed to give the indication that Sophie-Anne was looking for something more than just telepathy. If Sophie-Anne knew the source of Sookie's mindreading she would probably not let the issue go as easily as any of them hoped.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tara asked. "Why the hell does that creeper of a vampire have a file with Sookie's name on it?" As if it wasn't already obvious. "He has newspaper clipping about her Grandpa Earl."

Pam's head snapped up and Jessica's nose twitched. Tara continued her tirade.

"Shut up," Pam growled.

Tara narrowed her eyes at the vampire and was not cowed.

"Hell no! You tell—!"

Pam closed the folder and shoved it into Jessica's hands. She grabbed the human by her upper arms and squeezed, for once taking no real pleasure in a human's look of fear.

  
"Telling you to shut your slobbering gob was not a suggestion," she snarled, letting her fangs drop.

"There's someone outside," Jessica said. Still back near the cemetery but moving toward the house. There had been no sound of a car though. Jessica continued, whispering. "It's a vampire."

Pam released Tara and turned toward the door. She knew from his scent that it wasn't Compton.

"Yes, so the whispering is doing jack shit, Jessica."

"What's the big deal?" Tara's question was probably rhetorical. "There's two of you and one of it."

"The 'big deal' is I have no fucking clue who it is. If he's old enough he could take on both Jessica and I and still come out on top. And we are without any weapons."

All Pam had in her car was a can of silver laced mace and a length of silver chain. Useless now since the unknown vampire was between the house and where her minivan was parked.

Jessica worried her lip.

"I don't think he's older than you. He smells younger."

Pam looked at her like the younger vampire had started speaking in tongues.

"What the hell are you blathering about?"  
"His smell. It's less… vampirey." She was having a hard time explaining it. "At least under the smell of Aqua Velva." She wrinkled her nose. It was annoyingly cute. "You smell…older... less human. Godric doesn't smell like anything."

Pam and Eric had just assumed that Jessica was a bit of a drama queen about adjusting to her heightened senses. However if Jessica was saying she could actually distinguish vampire ages from scent it might mean that her heightened sense of smell was better than the average vampire.

Such "gifts" were not uncommon. Pam knew a few vampires who could hear remarkably better than their counterparts. She also hadn't been joshing Sookie about her vault. Pam herself had gained a photographic memory.

Pam would be pissed though if it turned out that Jessica could fly and she couldn't. Both Eric and Godric had this ability but a vampire wasn't able to know if they had it until they were several centuries old.

The male vampire had stopped a few feet from the porch. He obviously could hear everything being said inside the house so he was either crazy or too cocksure.

"If that's true it makes things easier but I still wish we had something silver to restrain his ass with on hand." Pam wondered if there were any silver antiques left around the house. Hopefully Compton really was as big a retard as she often claimed.

Tara, to her credit, actually looked fearful.

"Uh… There's that gun you gave me. It has silver bullets don't it? It's in my bag."

Pam and Jessica turned to look at the ugly faded green sac Tara used as a purse as it hung on the edge of the stair banister. Pam ignored Tara as she snatched the thing up.

"I brought it cause I mistakenly thought that the whole 'cheering Tara up' thing would involve us going somewhere that served alcohol. Instead we go to check out some creeper's derelict of a house. Dumb me… I forgot I'm hanging out with dead people."

Pam opened the cylinder of the revolver and was surprised to see, what with Tara's temper, that all chambers were full.

"Isn't it illegal to carry a gun without a permit?" Jessica asked.

"Like I give a shit," Tara said. "Andy Bellefleur's the law around here. That man shouldn't be carrying a gun let alone be allowed to decide who gets to pack one. I'm actually glad Pam didn't ask for it back with all the shit that happens in this town lately."

Pam clicked the gun cylinder back in place.

"Both of you shut up and stay behind me."

She waited until she heard the creaking of footsteps on the porch before she cocked the hammer of the gun and took aim at the door. The footsteps paused at the door.

"So what you gonna negotia—?" Tara began. But before Tara could finish the sentence Pam fired at the front door until the gun clicked empty. Tara flinched at the sound of the shots while Jessica covered her ears and ducked her head. No sooner had the last shot sounded than Pam was out the door and standing over the unknown vampire's sprawled figured. The smell of blood, gunpowder, and smoldering flesh filled the air.

Pam pressed her high-heeled boot in the middle of the vampire's chest to keep him down. The vampire snarled at her. Pam ignored it.

"Jessica, be a dear and get the silver chain I have in the car. It's in the trunk in the compartment with the spare tire. There's gloves in the glove box."

Jessica blurred out to the car and Tara seemed smart enough to know not to come out on the porch. The miscreant under Pam's heel decided to make his voice heard.

"I don't see what the call for all this is, love. As you can probably tell I'm not from around these parts."

Pam almost groaned. An Englishman and one who thought he had some sort of charm. It was almost too natural to slip back into her original accent.

"Well, darling," she purred as she dug the spiked heel of her boot into his flesh. To his credit Harry Potter hardly even winced. "With the amount of shit your appearance has added to my work load, I only hope you remain consistently stupid so I can get some fun out of torturing you for answers."

 


	34. I'm In Knots You Tie Me in Bows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Butterfly Boucher song I Can't Make Me.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked in between bites of the $12 brownie, a slice of raspberry cheesecake, and a dish of crème brulee.

"Something's wrong with Jessica." Sookie put her fork down and swallowed, looking worried. "It might be nothing. Pam seems only mildly annoyed. Which is how she is most of the time." He stood up. "I left my phone in the car. Continue the process of fattening yourself back up."

She made a small gasping sound at that, though she knew he was joking.

"You are so paying for that barb later," she said to his back before picking her fork back up.

Sookie was sure it was nothing really. Jessica couldn't control her emotions yet. Maybe she was just upset over everything with Hoyt. She picked up her fork again and scooped up a large helping of crème brulee. She might as well eat her feelings of nervousness.

…

They had found a relatively stable chair and deposited the English vampire into it before securing the silver chain around his neck, torso, and upper thighs. Tara wrinkled her nose at the sound and smell his flesh made.

"What now?" she asked looking the vampire over. He gave Tara the creeps. Especially the way he was leering at her.

He had been a bit chatty before, about nothing really relevant, like his name or why he was there, until Pam threatened him with a gag. Now he was quiet as a mime.

Pam was trying to get a phone signal.

"We wait to get the go ahead to move him, if I can make a fucking call and if Eric actually answers his phone," Pam grumbled.

"He can tell something's wrong though right? Feel our emotions and everything," Jessica said from her spot on the stairs.

Pam lowered her phone and looked at Jessica.

"Are you freaking broadcasting your emotions to him?"

Jessica shifted her eyes from side to side before answering in a small voice.

"Well, it's kinda hard—."

"Lock it the hell down, Jessica. This is hardly an emergency and we don't need him more pissed off than he will be once he hears the particulars of everything." The Tara thing would be more than enough fuel to that fire. "If I could just get a damn signal."

"Try the porch," Tara said. "Whenever I can't get one at Sookie's it usually works on the steps of the front porch." Pam leered at her for a moment as if she was worthless and Tara just shrugged her off. "Just trying to help… and get this creeper out of the vicinity as quickly as possible."

The male vampire made a tsking noise.

"I'm actually hurt. Here I thought we had a connection, love."

Pam kicked him in the shin hard before telling him to shut up and walking out to the front of the house. She was surprisingly able to get a signal. Of course Eric didn't answer so she was forced to leave him a quick and somewhat cryptic message just in case Sookie was to overhear.

Pam looked at her phone for a moment and thought about calling Godric as well, when she heard Jessica directly behind her.

"Is he coming?" the younger vampire asked. "Are we going to have to kill him?" This wasn't exactly an unsettling thought to the redhead.

"Most likely you'll be getting your first lesson in proper torture procedure," Pam said turning around. She was about to say something else when she paused the thought. "Where's Tara?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders.

"In the house I guess. Why? What's the—?" Before Jessica could finish her thought there was a shout from inside the house and Pam let out a frustrated growl.

"The problem is Tara Thornton is a bigger idiot than you," Pam said as she blurred back into the house.

…

Eric had come back into the restaurant and left a large pile of bills on the table and whisked her out. She would have worried if he had not reassured her that there was nothing of real concern.

Eric had listened to Pam's thinly veiled message about an unexpected guest dropping in. He hadn't been able to call Pam back, most likely because of the crap service with her phone, but he knew both his progenies where in good health. Jessica was a bit more on edge than before, while Pam was just pissed. But neither was exhibiting physical pain.

"Jessica's overreacting but I do have some business to attend to," he said as he started the car and headed back towards Bon Temps.

"Do I want to know or can you even tell me?" Sookie asked.

"I believe the answer to both is no."

Sookie didn't even bother feeling disgruntled about this. She was too full of food and a bit too used to this by now, which didn't exactly mean she should stand for it.

They made it back to the farmhouse in record time and Sookie was surprised to see her brother's truck pulled up alongside Lafayette's old car, which was now Tara's.

"What's Jason doing here?"

Tara came out onto the porch to meet them. Her hair was wet from a fresh shower and she was wearing a tank top and sweat pants when earlier in the evening she had been wearing a different tank and jeans.

"Jason's drunk," Tara said in way of greeting. "Like really drunk. Like he's channeling Lettie Mae drunk. Godric had to drag his ass to Gran's room."

"You put him in Gran's room?" Sookie asked. Eric didn't seem surprised Godric was there, somewhere. His focus seemed to be on the cemetery. Though Sookie noticed he did spare Tara a hard quick glance.

"Well he ain't sleeping it off in his old room cause that's where I'm still squatting for one more night."

"Wait. Why was he out drinking with a vampire?" This seemed hilarious to Sookie.

"Besides the fact that they would be the best designated drivers ever? I think they were at Merlotte's and it just escalated."

Godric came out onto the porch and greeted Sookie and his progeny.

"I do not believe it was his intent to become so inebriated and I am reluctant to talk about what led him to be so if he does not wish to share it himself," the small vampire said.

"Betting it had to do with Hoyt," Tara said rather smugly. Sookie shot Tara a dirty look.

"I have no comment on that, Miss Thornton," Godric replied. He turned to Eric. "I spoke to Jessica, it seems there is a situation."

"I'm aware," Eric said shooting a glance at the two humans present. "Not of all the particulars of course."

"Go ahead," Sookie said. "I have an early shift tomorrow anyways."

Sookie dragged Tara into the house and waited until she felt Eric and Godric's voids far enough away before she rounded on her friend.

"What happened?"

Tara looked at her.

"What happened when?"

"After Eric and I left."

"Nothing much. Did your evening not go as planned?"

"Tara just tell me exactly what happened."

Tara lounged on the coach, wrinkling her nose at the slight mildew smell it gave off.

"Pam and Jessica hung around for a few minutes then took off. I went for a run—."

Sookie cut in.

"You don't run, Tara. You've said that if you see people running for exercise you'll give them a reason to run by mowing them down with your car."

Tara just shrugged.

"You asked, Sook. I went for a run cause there's nothing else to do in this crypt of a house."

She didn't say it to be mean and Sookie wasn't sure she even knew why she was saying what she was saying. Tara's thoughts echoed exactly what came out of her mouth. Usually that was a red flag to Sookie that somebody was lying, like reading from a script. But Tara seemed sincere.

Then there was the blood. With her superior senses Sookie now knew what it looked like when someone was under the influence of a drug without having to dig into their mind. Without evening smelling the faint traces of vampire blood Sookie knew Tara had had some recently.

Only a few hours ago Tara had looked like an extra for a zombie film. She obviously hadn't been sleeping well the last few weeks what with all the Maryanne stuff and now worrying about Eggs. And Sookie didn't even want to imagine what her diet had been like.

"What's that look on your face?" Tara asked.

"What? Nothing. I'm just tired. And I got work tomorrow so I think I'll turn in."

"Yeah well I'm up early. Lafayette said he'd go with me to get some cheap furniture and I need a new mattress."

Sookie went on autopilot, not really hearing much of what Tara said as she bid her goodnight.

Sookie was tired but for more than just sleep. She wanted normal. Or as normal as her life had been. She thought that was what this night was supposed to be about. Getting back to some subpar normality.

Sookie wanted to give Eric the benefit of the doubt and let him tell her about whatever fresh hell was going on, but more likely she would have to ask. Which would somehow make her feel guilty which it shouldn't, especially with what was up with Tara.

Sookie knew from the prickling sensation under her skin that Eric was close by. Maybe just in the cemetery or on the Compton property.

Still Eric would most likely give her some cryptic pissed off reply. Or more likely just a cold glare and Pam would be the one to tell her it was better for her little Tinkerbell head not to know. Sookie knew that it probably would help her sleep easier at night not to know what exactly was happening but that didn't make her want to know any less. Want to help somehow. Pam and Eric, and she supposed Jessica too, where involved in some seriously messed up shit. They weren't exactly the good guys, but compared to other vampires and bumps in the night they seemed like it.

All of this was giving her nothing but a lump in her stomach and a stress headache.

"Freakin' vampires."

…

"Want to explain to me exactly what happened… and what the hell is Jessica wearing?"

Eric started as he and Godric came into the old Compton place. His eyes took in the giant ooze puddle that told of a former vampire and Jessica with damp hair and wearing a pair of basketball shorts two sizes too big for her and a flannel shirt. Pam looked unruffled by everything but he knew she felt a bit uneasy.

"I didn't want Sookie or Tara to notice I took some of their clothes so I borrowed some of Jason's stuff that he left at the house," Jessica said.

"You should be proud, Papa," Pam grinned. "Baby vamp killed her first vampire. He was older than her too."

Eric did a double take. That was impressive.

"You let her kill him?"

"Let nothing. The vamp glamoured Thornton and was in the process of draining her. He was a bit too busy with that to notice or care when Jessica came up behind him and ripped his head off." Pam didn't even try to hide the pride in her voice.

"That did some damage on Tara's neck."

And also explained the human's fresh shower and the presence of vampire blood. He looked at Pam.

"You gave her your blood."

"You sound surprised. I thought you'd be upset if I let your Bonded's best pal bleed out all over the neighboring plantation house."

"You're not mad, are you?" Jessica asked, all eager puppy. "It's not like we could've gotten much out of him. He seemed a few eggs short of a dozen if you know what I mean."

"You haven't seen Eric or I give some incentives," Pam said. That was one regret. Not getting to teach little red the proper way to torture.

"She might still get to see me work," Eric gritted out.

"Oh come on," Pam said. "How was I supposed to know Sophie-Ann was sending some back biter to clean up Compton's mess."

Godric asked "He said he worked for Sophie-Anne?" He was looking through the file folder that Jessica had been holding.

"No, but…"

"Then don't assume," Eric barked.

"I get it. I fucked up bringing the human. But unless you want to do some manual labor yourself for the new shit storm that's hitting us, maybe get over it and clue me in to why this is important."

Eric growled and she bowed her head.

"Sophie-Anne's washed her hands of Compton," Eric said. Thinking more out loud than sharing.

"A stupid move really," Godric said. "He may not be the strongest or smartest vampire, but if what you have told me is true it was better to have him under her thumb than as a free agent."

"Could Compton have sent him?" Jessica asked, nodding at the puddle of blood.

"For his computer maybe," Pam said aloud. "But why risk it?"

"What'd you find on it?" Eric asked.

"Nothing. Compton's actually got a brain. Everything's password protected and theirs some heavy firewalls. I called our techy and he says if we get it to him tonight he might be able to have it ready by sunset, if we pay an arm and a leg."

"Do it," Eric said. "And reach out and see if anyone knows this vamp by sight. Find out who he might be working for, if not Compton. Then the two of you clean this up and use whatever remaining hours you have before dawn to find where he might have been resting."

Jessica slumped down and made a frustrated noise before Eric shot her a glare.

"And if we don't find anything?" Pam asked.

"You try again tomorrow night."

Pam nodded. "Why does this have you so worried? This guy wasn't exactly Einstein and Jessica had better control than him. If he's what Compton's sending I don't think we have to worry."

Godric spoke up before Eric, feeling that his Child was well past impatient with his own progeny's questioning.

"It was in Sookie's back yard." As if that really needed explaining. "And we do not know if this Bill Compton is behind this. As humans say, better safe than sorry."

"I didn't live this long taking stupid chances," Eric said. "It might be nothing but I'd rather be paranoid than dead."

"Me too," Jessica said. She was staring out the window towards Sookie's house. "Do you maybe want me to stand guard in the cemetery tonight? I don't mind sleeping in Compton's hidey hole."

Eric gave his younger progeny a small smile.

"No, you can help by finishing up here. It should be alright. Sookie has Tara and her brother. Though I doubt Jason would be much help."

Jessica looked worried.

"What happened to Jason?"

"Nothing a goodnight's sleep and water won't cure," Godric said.

…

Godric and Eric stopped in the cemetery a few yards away from the Stackhouse property. There was a light on upstairs in the room Tara was currently occupying but other than that the house was dark. Eric knew that Sookie was sleeping fitfully.

"Are you going to stay out here?" Godric asked. His voice didn't sound it, but he was amused.

"If I go in she'll ask questions and I don't want to lie to her more than I have to."

"One might comment that you shouldn't lie to her at all."

Eric just shot him a quick glare before fixing his eyes back on the window to Sookie's room.

"Have you told her anything?"

"About?"

"You. Who you are."

"She knows me."

"As well as you want her too." Eric ignored the comment. "Does she know about your family?"

"I told her about them," he replied icily. Godric either didn't take the hint or didn't care.

"All of it. About what happened to them?"

Eric snarled and there was Godric's answer.

"It is not my place—."

"Then stay in your place and leave it," Eric snapped.

He froze waiting to see if Godric would strike out at him. Nothing came but an overwhelming feeling of compassion. Godric knew this topic was painful to his child, who would show only anger.

Eric calmed himself a bit before speaking.

"I apologize, but as I recall the reason we had not spoken in so long before the run in with the Fellowship was because you no longer wished to talk about that topic."

Godric tried to catch Eric's eye but the younger vampire would only look at the window.

"That is not true. I wished very much to discuss your past. All of it. You were the one who was being unreasonable about it."

  
Eric let out a nasty laugh.

"You want me to talk about my feelings? Work my way through it? You really have become too human."

"Unlike the rest of our kind, I no longer take that as an insult, Eric."

Eric finally met Godric's eyes.

"The only thing I want to talk about in relation to my families' murder is how sweet and righteous it will feel when I finally avenge them. Even if you think it is fruitless and nothing but a … How did you put it? A blackness laying across my soul. Unless you're offering up your help again after all these years I have nothing else to discuss with you about it."

Godric stared at Eric for a long moment. His sadness and concern could not overshadow Eric's anger. Godric turned to look at the house.

"I had hoped Sookie had changed you more than this. But it seems you are still very much the same." Eric had nothing to say to that. "No wonder you keep things from her. You do not wish to crush her with it."

"Why should I need to change. Doing so hasn't made you happier."

"No…" Godric was thoughtful for a moment. "But then all parents wish for their children to live better than them."

…

Tara was gone before Sookie woke up and Jason was still passed out in Gran's room when she went down to have some breakfast. It wasn't until after she showered and was pulling her hair up that Sookie heard any movement from downstairs. Jason was dry heaving in the downstairs bathroom. Sometimes having super hearing was the worst.

Sookie came downstairs with a bottle of aspirin to find Jason had gotten as far as the couch before apparently giving up and curling into a fetal position. She kept back a laugh, barely, but couldn't keep a small smile off her face. Sookie quickly got a glass of water from the kitchen and placed it and the bottle on the table.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

Jason flinched and groaned.

"Not so loud." Though Sookie had barely raised her voice. "Get somebody to turn off the sun, Sook."

Sookie had to bite her lip this time to keep from laughing.

"Want to talk about what happened?" she asked as she offered him the aspirin bottle and water. He downed the pills and finished the water in one giant gulp then laid back down and shielded his eyes with his arm.

"I don't even know how I got here."

"Godric drove you."

"He drove my truck?" Jason sat up quick, then realized his mistake and fell back flat, groaning.

"Seems like. Plus I think Tara took it this morning to go get some furniture and a mattress." Jason let out another groan. "She left you her keys, though I don't think you should be driving, or even walking, anytime soon."

Sookie couldn't remember the last time she had ever seen Jason this hung-over. He'd gotten drunk before sure, but last night must've been a new level.

"You didn't try to drink Godric under the table did you? Cause he can't even imbibe alcohol, Jase."

"I'm not that stupid," Jason mumbled. After a long silence he spoke. "I think I told him I didn't want to go back to my place so he brought me here." He was referring to Godric.

"Why didn't you want to go home?"

  
"Hoyt's crashing with me." Tara had obviously been right in her assumptions.

Sookie knew she should just leave it. Her brother's business was his own, though she could guess most of it. But she didn't like seeing him like this.

So she pushed a little by starting.

"You love Hoyt, Jason."

"I know. But he's kind of being a jerk. I mean he sent Jesse flowers just a couple days ago and then went out on a date with Summer. He doesn't even like her. I mean she's okay, but the girl doesn't know when to shut up."

"Wait… Summer? Summer Dussell?"

Summer was a couple years behind Sookie and Tara in school. The tiny blonde made the optimistic Sookie look like a depressive in comparison.

Jason nodded, then got pale as the movement made him a bit queasy.

"I think Hoyt's trying to make Jessica jealous. He even asked me if she was gonna show up later and if I would call her to hang out."

"Ugh…Hoyt."

This rubbed Sookie the wrong way, the same it did Jason.

"Yeah. I didn't really say anything cause Godric was there and I didn't want to risk him telling Jesse anything."

When it seemed Jason wasn't going to say anything Sookie spoke.

  
"You like Jessica don't you?"

  
Jason's face tinged red and it took him a moment to speak. It was kind of cute of him to think he had any subtlety. He wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Course I do. She's your friend…or stepdaughter…or whatever." After a long pause and embarrassed glance. "Don't tell anybody."

"I'm pretty sure Eric and Pam know and don't care."

Jason covered his face with his hands and let out another groan.

"Pam is gonna be a bitch about it." The fact that Jason knew Pam so well showed how far Sookie's brother had come in just a few short weeks. He was turning into a full-fledged person. "I didn't wanna like her like that. I swear. I just wanted to be her friend." Which was somewhat of a first for him. "She was so cool back in Dallas and she saved my life. And then the dre—."

Jason clamped his mouth shut and wouldn't meet Sookie's eyes.

"You've been having dreams about her, huh?"

  
"Damnit, Sookie! Stay out of my head."

"I didn't read your mind, Jason. Though you are broadcasting really loud right now… And I just got a really inappropriate image of Jessica as a cheerleader." Sookie made a disgusted face. "Thanks. Now I won't be able to look her in the eye for about a week. Or ever."

Sookie explained about how taking vampire blood could cause strange dreams.

"So… these feelings I'm having, it's just her blood?" Jason asked. He sounded disappointed.

"Well, it's been only about a week. And you've had a lot of her blood."

Sookie didn't want to be the barer of bad news. And she didn't want to ruin this for her brother. His feelings for Jessica seemed to be shaping into the most grownup relationship Jason had ever had. He seemed to actually care about the others persons' feelings for once.

"I don't want to hurt anybody, especially Hoyt… But I think I really like her, Sook. Even without the whole blood thing."

"Maybe just take a step back. Don't talk to her for a few days. And maybe you should talk to Hoyt, instead of hiding from him."

Jason grumbled and burrowed farther into the couch.

"Can it wait until my tongue doesn't feel like sandpaper?"

  
Sookie gave a small laugh and squeezed his shoulder before getting up to go.

"I've got work, so I'll see you later. Try not to make a mess of the house more than it already is."

She heard a mumbled 'not possible' on her way out the door.

…

Sookie's cell phone rang as she was pulling in behind Merlotte's. She cut the engine and undid her seatbelt quickly before picking it up.

"So I got a new mattress but I have to wait a bit on other furniture. Ask me why?"

"Tara?" Sookie couldn't tell what her friend's voice meant. Obviously she was disgruntled about something, but that was just Tara's general default usually.

"I'm at a house for crazies, Sookie. My aunt Ruby Jean, who I thought ran away to Florida months ago has apparently been getting spoon fed applesauce and making macaroni art at this club med motherfuckin' place at my cousin's expense. Seriously this place must be costing him a fortune."

All Sookie could think to say was "Oh."

  
She could almost feel the heat of Tara's glare through the phone.

"Oh? God damnit. Don't tell me you knew?"

"Language, Tara. And you know I'm not comfortable talking about stuff I hear in peoples' heads. Even if it is your family. Please don't get on Laff for lying to you. He never actually told you she went to Florida. You came up with that story all on you own. He just said she was gone."

There was some unintelligible mumbling on the other end of the line before Tara spoke again. Sookie grabbed her purse and got out of the car as she listened to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I ain't gonna give him a hard time. He already got enough of one from his mama. I always knew she was a mean bitch, just never guessed she was a crazy one too."

Sookie wrinkled her nose at Tara's comments but made none of her own.

"How'd you find out anyway? He finally just told you?"

"He got a call from the hospital she's staying in. She was freaking out or something. We were already in Shreveport. He wanted to bounce and was acting all cryptic and shit. I finally made him tell me. By the time we got here they gave her something. She was really out of it. Though I can't tell if that's how she is all the time or not. She thinks her nurse is Jesus."

Even though Tara didn't say it, Sookie knew her friend was a bit shaken by this new development in her family tree.

"Well now that you know you can visit her. I bet she'd like that."

Tara snorted.

"That woman hates me and my mama almost as much as she hates Lafayette for being gay. And I ain't got no love for her either."

"Still, Tara, she's family."

Tara replied something biting but Sookie barely heard it as another voice spoke nearby. No not nearby. In her head.

 _This the one they want. Don't look like nothing. Smells good though_.

Sookie's spine went rigid and she whipped her head around looking for the source of the thoughts. She couldn't see anything in her view as it was now.

"Tara I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for my shift and Arlene's been even more unbearable than usual since Sam is out."

After a quickly cut off goodbye, Sookie pocketed her phone, closed her eyes, and reached out with her mind. She found him in the direction of the woods behind Merlotte's. This mind was different from most. Red and snarly. A bit like Sam's.

_Should be back in time for Deal or No Deal._

Sookie's eyes popped open. A man, huge and from the look of it and smell unwashed, was standing at the edge of where the lot became woods. He was not the type you wanted to meet alone in a dark alley late at night or even a brightly lit parking lot midmorning. He was starring intently at Sookie and she could swear she heard a low rumbling growl.

"Oh cripes."

 


	35. Black Flies on the Windowsill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Ben Howard song Black Flies.

 

Sookie didn't know what to do. Running didn't really occur to her. She must have been spending too much time around vampires that her flight response had lost it's edge. In the few seconds she had she was frantically looking for a weapon knowing there was none. Her last thought before it happened was that she really needed to buckle down and learn exactly how to control her fairy powers. What happened was actually very anticlimactic.

The back door of Merlotte's banged open and Terry walked down the stairs carrying a big bag of garbage. Sookie's head quickly whipped around to look at what she supposed was a new threat and had to gasp out in relief that it wasn't.

"Hey, Sookie," Terry greeted while throwing the garbage in the dumpster. "Good thing you're here. Arlene was worried you might call in."

Sookie wasn't listening to her coworker. She turned back around only to see the mystery man was gone. She could hear dry leaves and twigs snapping underfoot though.

"Terry somebody's out there," she whispered. If it was a shifter he could probably hear them.

Terry didn't know to keep his voice down.

"I didn't see anybody." He came to stand next to her. "But I see things that aren't there all the time."

Sookie heard a strange rustling then an even louder snapping noise.

"He's getting away."

She broke into a run and only when she almost tripped and landed into a tree did her adrenaline start to tapper off and she realized what an idiot she was. Sookie stopped dead in a small clearing and began shaking. Running off like that had made her no better off than she was a moment ago before Terry showed up. Luckily there was no sign of anybody around. Also luckily Terry was a giant sweetheart who probably knew how to kill people in more ways than Sookie could think of.

"Hey," he called coming up behind her.

"That was stupid of me," she said. More to herself than Terry.

"I don't know about that. You okay though?"

Her heart was starting to beat to a more sedate time and she stopped shaking.

"Yeah," she said, just as her eyes caught something.

Sookie walked over and picked up a large motorcycle boot. A few inches away was another one. Then a pair of jeans and a leather vest.

"Somebody's running around here naked as a jay bird," Terry said. "I've done that."

Sookie dropped the boot and look at the footprints leading away from the clothes. They started out looking like normal bare feet but then seemed to shrink then disappear. In there place where what looked like animal tracks. Terry saw what she was looking at.

"Those look like wolf tracks. Can't be though."

Sookie felt a cold prickling at the base of her skull.

"Why not?"

"There ain't any wolves in these parts. Kenya says they get sightings sometimes but

that's just hog swill. Like all those people saying there's panthers running around here."

…

Sookie spread the clothes out on the stainless steel table where they usually cut and sliced the meat and veggies. Lafayette would no doubt have boxed Sookie's ears if he knew what she was doing at that moment.

"Are you sure about taking the clothes?" Terry asked, worry in his voice. "Maybe I should call my cousin."

"No," Sookie said forcefully.

The last thing she needed was Andy Bellefleur running around here when there was likely a dangerous supe on the loose.

"Don't tell anybody, okay Terry?" Sookie gentled her voice. "For me?"

Terry looked at clothes then back at Sookie.

"Okay." He returned the smile she gave him. "But here, let me give you something."

Terry got out a pretty heavy-duty revolver gun.

"You keep that in the kitchen?" Terry shrugged.

"Sam keeps a shotgun in his office." As if that seemed to answer everything. "You know how to work this right."

Sookie took the gun from him, handle first.

"I'm a good ol' Southern girl, ain't I?"

He gave her another smile.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're good people, Sookie." After a minute he said. "You should probably tell that big vampire of yours about it. Maybe the little one too."

Sookie's brow wrinkled questioningly.

"You mean Godric?"

"He was in here last night with Jason. He's really good at darts."

Sookie smiled at that. It didn't matter that most of the town thought Terry was crazy and could snap at any minute. To Sookie he was one of the best people.

"Don't worry. They'll be hearing about it."

…

Sookie knew she probably should have called before driving all the way out to Shreveport. But the sun was still up when she got off work and she didn't feel safe going home, even with the gun Terry gave her.

She called the house phone to see if Jason was still there but when she got no answer she left him a message on his cell that he shouldn't hang around the house for now. He'd probably be all over her when he checked his messages but she'd rather have him up her butt then in harms way.

By the time she pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot the sun was just setting. The bar wouldn't be open for at least another hour but Sookie knew Ginger would let her in.

They met Pam in the back hall and Ginger excused herself to see to some work. Sookie noted that Pam wasn't wearing her usual Fangtasia garb of tight leather. Instead she was wearing a cream-colored trench coat over a gold tank top and tan pants.

"Didn't think you were coming around tonight." Pam said, giving an air of boredom, though she was anything but.

"I didn't expect to. I had a guess you guys would be busy but this couldn't really wait."

"If this is about the thing with Tara—."

Sookie held up her hand to stop the vampire.

"It's not. I mean I'm sure it will get to that, but I'm not here cause of that. And I might just be exaggerating but I would rather have you guys look at me like I'm crazy than sit around waiting to be a victim again."

Pam looked Sookie up and down.

"Well as much as I'd like to stick around and watch you have a nervous breakdown or rip Eric a new asshole, I have chores. I'm just waiting on—."

A door further down the hall flew open as if on cue Jessica stepped out. She paused mid way through putting her hair up in a clip when she saw them. She walked over finishing her hair.

"Sorry. I get so freakin' groggy when I first wake up."

"It'll pass," Pam said.

Jessica smiled at Sookie.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here."

"It was unexpected," Sookie said. "I have to talk to Eric." Off Jessica's look. "It's not about anything that might have happened last night."

Jessica's posture relaxed.

"Oh, good. I think he's a bit pissy about something."

"Five bucks if you call him pissy to his face," Pam offered.

"Not even for five thousand. We have to go out. But if you stick around until later we can maybe hang."

"Sure," Sookie smiled and waved them off.

Sookie waited until they left the bar before she made her way to Eric's office. Sookie knocked on the door but didn't really wait for an answer, not entirely sure she would get one. Sookie suddenly realized why she felt so jumpy. Like Jessica she could read Eric's mood, which was not necessarily mad, but it was far from pleasant.

Eric was behind his desk and Godric was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Sookie, now is not a good time," Eric started.

"I get that but I'm not hear to bust your hump about Tara or anything else that happened last night. I'm here for something completely different. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Eric shot a look over to Godric.

"There's a lot of that going around." He got up and took her by the elbow. "I think you need to sit."

Sookie sat and told the two vampires in probably too many words and way too many hand gestures what had happened to her at work.

"Please tell me it's nothing and I'm crazy."

"You're sure what you heard him think?"

"Yeah…Crap. I almost got kidnapped didn't I?"

Eric had to smile at that.

"You're only just realizing that now?"

  
Sookie crossed her arms.

"Well excuse me I was trying to figure out that what I saw actually happened. With everything that's happened, one on top of the other, I could just be suffering from a psychotic break."

"Doubtful," Godric said. "You are one of the most level headed and sane beings I have ever met."

Sookie smiled at him.

"So Sophie-Anne sent a shifter to kidnap me?"

Eric texted Pam on his phone to check out the area around Merlotte's once his progeny finished their other business.

"I doubt it's her. Even she's above outsourcing to an inferior creature."

  
"She used Bill Compton."

Eric had to smirk at that.

"Most vampires would see it as beneath them to work with werewolves. And vice versa I suppose."

"Most likely it was a werewolf you saw," Godric said. "But vampires and werewolves do not mix if they can help."

"Wow. Humans, fairies, werewolves. Is there anybody you guys actually do get along with?"

"Werewolves are vicious, territorial, and pathologically secretive," Eric said.

"Wow, I wonder what dealing with a creature like that is like," Sookie said, giving Eric a blank stare to his glare. "If it's not Sophie-Anne, then who?"

Eric and Godric shared a look.

"Okay, seriously. Enough with the cryptic looks and not sharing. I think I've more than earned the right to know… at least some of the stuff that is going on here. Unless it makes me an accessory to something."

Eric's phone buzzed with a text from Pam and Sookie took that as her cue to leave. Godric stood to go with her but stopped and shut the door. Eric barely spared him a glance before typing a reply into his phone.

"What?" Eric finally said.

"Werewolves," Godric said. "Some might say this is a sign for you to unburden yourself of your past. Pam doesn't even know does she?"

Eric ignored the question.

"Whether it's God or Lilith or one of the other thousand deities floating around out there, I highly doubt their sending someone to kidnap my Bonded is a sign for me to start some emotional journey. More likely it's a further indication of what a trouble magnet Sookie is." At Godric's raised eyebrow. "Not that she's a burden. She's still naively optimistic about the supernatural. Everything really."

"Part of her appeal, I think," Godric said. Eric didn't answer. "You might try telling her this once in awhile. Actions do not always speak louder than words."

Eric grimaced.

"Is this your life now. Giving out twenty-five cents worth of therapy."

"I don't know. I've decided not to make any definite plans, since they usually fall short. If I do though I will let you know. That is one mistake I have learned from."

Eric kept his face impassive at Godric's comments, even after the smaller vampire left. He was giving Pam a run for the money on being the Vampire Dear Abbey.

He dialed his child's number.

"Well?"

  
"You should seriously give me a raise. And maybe Jessica a bonus."

"Seeing as how you're cleaning up a mess the two of you made, I doubt I will." He could practically feel Pam's death stare through the phone. "What did you find?"

"Oh just everything for starters," she said smugly. "His name: one Franklin Mott." It didn't sound familiar. "His mode of transportation for another and his cell phone. It's a burner and it doesn't look like there were any calls made or received but I'll drop it with our tech guy when I go to pick up Compton's laptop just in case."

"That was quick." Eric didn't try to hide how impressed he was. Pam could use a bone to gnaw on after everything that had been happening lately.

"Jessica deserves that bonus," she said in a bored tone. "She's like one of those truffle hunting pigs. Except she finds everything. The car has Mississippi plates but I don't think it's a rental. The registration says it belongs to a Rita Stella. Franklin obviously liked traveling with a companion. If the amount of blood this car reeks of is any indication I'd say the blood bag's body is gonna show up somewhere between here and the Mississippi border."

Hopefully closer to the Mississippi one. Whenever a body showed up that looked like a vampire related incident the cops naturally showed up on Eric's doorstep since he was one of the better known vampires in the area. He never gave them anything of course, usually investigating and handling the matter in his own way, but it was still a nuisance and one he didn't really need right now.

"Did you find anything else that might tell us what exactly he was doing in Bon Temps?" Eric asked.

"No, but I did talk to Ruben. Seems he's heard of this guy."

"He's a wet worker?"

"Apparently he's an everything worker. Ruben says he's worked in almost every Southern and Eastern kingdom over the last decade. Sometimes directly for the Kings or Queens." Which meant he was more than passable at his job and knew how to keep his mouth shut. "According to sources you never want to pay him in cash and his price is so reasonable because he often leaves an extra dozen bodies behind to clean up after. Big gambling problem too apparently."

Eric could care less about the dead vamps life story.

"Ruben have any idea who Mr. Mott might be working for now?"

"Last time he talked to him was in the Florida territory almost six years ago. Mott just had a run in with the Authority and was banned from the entire state of Oklahoma. All of Oklahoma, Eric."

That was a hard thing to accomplish to be sure seeing as how the Queen of Oklahoma was a sadistic bitch.

"I just assumed that Compton sent Mott to clean house," Pam said next, trying to gauge her Maker's thoughts.

  
"You know what they say about assuming, Pam."

"Whatever."

Eric obviously didn't want to share any insight over the phone. Or more likely he had no idea what the hell was going on. That was a dangerous place for everybody to be in when it came to Eric.

"Is there any particular reason you sent me to Merlotte's on this already craptastic evening? Lafayette hasn't finished moving the last batch of blood we gave him and the Shifter's not even here for me to mess with."

Eric quickly filled Pam in on Sookie's eventful morning.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she said. "Please tell me I'm not going to have to deal with that cum stain Marcus Bozeman. Why the hell do I always have to deal with the Weres? Bad enough you're trying to get those inbred cousin-fuckers in Hotshot to buy the blood."

Eric let her grouse for a few more seconds before cutting her off.

"If we're at all lucky, it might have just been one of Bozeman's pack taking a daytrip but—."

"When the hell have we been lucky?" Pam finished for him. "At least lately."

  
"Let Jessica learn the difference between a shifter and a were," Eric said.

"And if we find it's a Were with a fresh trail?"

  
"Don't follow it," he stressed the words. "Pick up Compton's laptop and come back here as planned."

Who knew where that stray Were had gone and how many there were out there. He wouldn't risk Pam and Jessica's safety like that. Not until he could see the landscape better.

"Yes, sir," Pam said before hanging up.

Eric's first run in with werewolves had not only left a hole in his soul but a bitter taste in his mouth when it came to all Weres. Unless it was absolutely necessary for him to step in, Eric left Pam to deal with the two major Were packs in the area, much to her aggravation. Though Eric had tried to instill the concept that Weres, especially a whole pack of them, could be dangerous, even to a century old vampire, Pam still only seemed to see them as nothing but stray dogs. And in Eric's opinion they were, but they could also be rabid.

…

Sookie sat in Eric's booth not touching the gin and tonic Ginger had brought her without her even asking. She hadn't really eaten since this morning and didn't want to end up flat on her ass from the alcohol.

Her eyes flicked around the bar, not staying on one spot for longer than a millisecond. The bar would be opening up any minute and Sookie didn't know if she dreaded being mixed in a crowd or would welcome it.

She spared a longer glance at Godric when he came and sat down on the other side of the booth. The vampire didn't say anything and the silence didn't feel awkward. It seemed hard to remember that Godric was a vampire, not that Sookie let her self think of him as human either. He was just so other. So different than other vampires but still so separate from anything human.

Sookie spared Godric another glance. For the first time she wondered if he was healthy, not just mentally. It wasn't like vampires could get bags under their eyes or show other physical signs of sickness but Godric somehow looked paler than any other vampire Sookie had met. And the light that was always present when Sookie saw a vamp wasn't as bright around Godric. Come to think of it Sookie had never seen him show any inclination to feed. She'd never even seen him with a True Blood.

Sookie didn't want to say anything, one didn't want to seem to be prying into a thousand year old vampire's personal business, anymore than she had in Dallas anyway. Maybe if she said something to Jason. Coming from her brother it would most likely just seem like Jason's complete lack of tact and boundaries than that he was being noisy.

"Are you well?" Godric asked. Sookie quickly averted her eyes. She stirred the ice in her glass with the tiny straw.

"Fine, I guess. Considering." She left out a little huff of breath. She hadn't gotten to spend much time with Godric since Dallas but she trusted him and believed he wouldn't lie to her. "You probably know everything there is to know about the supernatural."

" 'The wise man knows he knows nothing, the fool thinks he knows all.'"

Fortune cookie proverbs aside.

"You probably know more than most."

Godric smiled at her. He wouldn't be telling her anything that she shouldn't know for her own safety.

"I know enough. There were a few werewolf packs in my Area, though over the last decade Isabel took over relations with them. She had more patience. As it is I believe Eric makes Pam deal with the two Were packs in the Area."

Sookie's eyes went wide.

"Wait. There's werewolf packs in Shreveport?"

"Just one. I believe Pam said the other pack was of werepanthers. She likes them even less then the wolves it seems."

"Oh my God."

That kind of made all those crank calls Kevin and Kenya got around the full moon a little more terrifying.

"Werepanthers are what I think they are, aren't they? They turn into panthers on the full moon?"

"Not just on the full moon," Godric said. "A were, and even a shifter, can take the form of it's animal anytime. It's just that on the full moon they feel a pathological desire to do so." Godric let the information sink in a bit before he continued. "They are as Eric said, very secretive. They can also be dangerous. Weres are pack animals and depending on the size of their pack and the how good a leader their pack master is, a handful of weres could be a formidable match for even a vampire several centuries old."

He did not mention that the presence of vampire blood made one even more of a match in strength closer to Eric's age.

"So… my running off into the woods after the possible werewolf this morning was really stupid."

"Extremely," Eric said sliding into the booth right next to Sookie. "It was a werewolf." She didn't ask how he knew. "Only one that I know of so far. Still very dangerous for you."

One of the employees turned the music on which signaled that the bar was about to be over run with the vermin. Godric grimaced in distaste at the heavy bass music.

"How can you stand that…," he searched for the right word and decided to be kind about it. "…noise?"  
"You get used to it," Eric said.

"I really don't know what the new girl's problem is with me, since I don't speak Russian, but she better watch the catty looks," Sookie said, noticing that the new dancer seemed to have a problem actually dancing when all she wanted to do was glare in Sookie's direction.

"Estonian," Eric said.

"What?"

"Yvetta is Estonian, though she does speak passable Russian. And her problem is most likely that you're sitting in the booth when Jessica and Ginger specifically told her she wasn't allowed to do so unless invited. She's still waiting on the invitation."

  
Great just what she needed. Most of the other female employees had already gotten over being butt hurt about her and Eric and some, like Ginger, were even on friendly terms with her.

"Well I don't have anything to do with that," Sookie said. Though Eric's look told her different. "She just better stop it with the nasty feeling thoughts and looks she's sending my way. I've had a bad enough day. I don't need that."

"I could have her fired if you like," Eric said nonchalantly. "Though Pam would be disappointed."

"Oh shut up," she said. The glare she sent his way wasn't really effective since he could feel her amusement. After another minute when Eric seemed content to sit in silence, playing with her fingers, she spoke. "Is there a reason we're not addressing the whole 'I almost got kidnapped by a werewolf' thing."

"Several actually. I'm waiting for Pam and Jessica to get back. I put in a call to the local Shreveport pack master and it wasn't one of his." Sookie had no real comment for this. "Which means either he has a renegade pack member on his hands or more likely this is an outsider. Whoever it is they're most likely following someone else's plan."

"And you don't think it's Sophie-Anne doing it?" Eric just nodded but Sookie noticed something in his demeanor.

"As of right now, you're safe here, as I don't believe even the stupidest werewolf would risk following you to a vampire bar."

"There's something else isn't there," Sookie said. "Something about Sophie-Anne?"

  
Eric looked at her for a long second and she couldn't read his stare but she could do so with his emotions. He was deciding whether or not to tell her and Sookie almost wanted to smack him. Finally he decided she was a big enough girl to hear the truth.

"Bill Compton is no longer a guest of the Queen."

It took Sookie a long minute to process what he was saying and why. When she did she took up her glass and took a swig.

"Please tell me she's not sending him back here."

"He's missing."

Sookie took an even larger sip of her drink.

"What the hell does that mean?" She held up her hand. "I mean, I know what that means. But what? He's just gone? And he has a grudge against you. And knows what I am, sort of. But you don't think this is him, do you?"  
Eric gave her an oh please look.

"Just cause some vampires don't like working with werewolves doesn't mean he wouldn't," she pointed out.

"With the condition he was in, not to mention his social status, I doubt it. He doesn't have enough clout. Werewolves can be rather egotistical. They don't just follow anyone blindly."

Sookie was about to ask what this all had to do with the price of rice in China when both Godric and Eric went ramrod straight. A half a second later the music cut out and Eric shot out of his seat toward the front of the bar. She was about to call after him when Godric, who she hadn't noticed had moved closer to her, put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it best you stay still and quiet," Godric whispered.

He wasn't exactly scared, just anxious. So she didn't say anything. Instead she craned her neck to get a better look at where the vampire was gazing, as well as everyone else in the bar.

Two vampires had entered and if there was an odder couple in the world, Sookie couldn't think of them. The male vampire was of average height and looked middle aged. He was dressed in a long black coat and had a matching cane. Sookie's eyes were really drawn to the vampire's companion.

Sookie thought the woman would shine even if she wasn't a vampire. She had flame red hair that was perfectly styled. At her pale throat was a jeweled necklace that must have cost at least two times the ring Sookie had on her finger. And even though it was summer the woman was wearing a beautiful gray fur coat and looked exquisite in it.

The female's gaze flicked around the bar and Sookie immediately inched back into the booth. It seemed the female's cold stare was more concerned with the person in front of her though.

With the music turned off Sookie didn't even really need her super hearing to hear Eric clearly. The words out of her bounded's mouth almost made Sookie want to scurry under the table.

"Your Majesty. Magister. What a pleasant surprise."


	36. I Don't Need Blue Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song Guillotine by Yadi.

 Eric could feel Sookie's frantic heartbeat in his veins. As he greeted the Magister and Sophie-Anne, it took every ounce of his considerable will not to shoot a look behind him at Sookie. Eric barely registered the Magister's greeting.

Instead of looking back at his bonded Eric looked over at Sophie-Anne. The Queen looked exquisite as usual, every hair in place. The smile on her face was radiant. Obviously she was enjoying the discomfort this surprise visit was causing.

"… Since the tribunal. I hope your new Child has not been giving you too much trouble?"

The Magister spoke with a voice that clearly showed he didn't really give a crap.

"I have handled the burden quite well. She has been an asset and I feel the Authority themselves would look on her as a benefit to our kind."

Eric was in fact relieved that Jessica and Pam were not there right now, though they were on their way back. Jessica was terrified of any mention of the Magister, as one who went through her ordeal and turning would be. Eric didn't see the need to correct this feeling in his progeny.

Though he himself was not afraid of the bald vampire he was wary of him and made sure to show the proper respect. The Magister was a vindictive and power hungry wretch, much like the rest of the Council and the AVL. Crossing him would be fatal.

"If I had known of this visit I could have prepared—."

The Magister cut Eric off.

"The point of these visits is to catch one unaware and unprepared, as I'm sure you're aware, Sheriff. Let us dispense with the formalities and the façade of welcome and get down to business."

Eric nodded and stepped between the two vampires and his booth. Sophie-Anne's mind tended to wander when talk turned to business and he didn't want her eyes to do the same in that direction.

"My office is this way." He motioned.

"No," Sophie-Anne said quickly. "Out here will be fine. Your office is bugged."

Eric gritted his teeth to control his fangs from dropping.

"And you would know this how?" He had a pretty good idea already.

"I bugged it." She smiled. "It's just so I know I could trust you."

She obviously had had it done within the last week or so since Eric had the whole bar swept for bugs regularly. Since getting back from Dallas though he hadn't had a chance to, what with the everything else going on.

"Out here should be fine," the Magister said. He raised his voice to announce that the bar was closed for the evening and the patrons began to quickly file out.

"This one can stay," Sophie-Anne said. It took Eric a second to realize the Queen was focused on Yvetta and he relaxed. While the Magister was arguing with the Queen and sending the human away, Eric shot a quick glance behind him.

Godric was no longer in the booth, but was waiting at the stairs of the stage. His eyes met Eric's and darted quickly toward the corridor leading to the back offices. At least for the moment the presence of a fairy hybrid telepath in the bar would go undetected.  
…

Sookie leaned against a wall in the back hallway willing her heart to beat at a normal pace. There was a back exit of course and Sookie could get to her car and hightail it back to Bon Temps. Though with a rogue werewolf running around that probably wouldn't be the best option. Furthermore, Stackhouses weren't exactly known for running away. Hiding in the back of your boyfriend's bar, maybe. But if anybody asked Sookie was just catching her breath.

Sookie realized she could still hear the vampires in the main bar area pretty good if she cooled her heartbeat down.

"… that business in Dallas," she could hear the older mail vampire, the Magister. "Yet here you are.

Still plastered against the wall she retraced her steps a few feet back down the hall. Yes it was rude to eavesdrop and if Gran were still alive she would have more than likely shamed Sookie about the behavior, but really Sookie had done worse in the last few weeks and she felt justified in the fact that she might need a heads up of what was going on.

_Keep telling yourself that girl._

…

The Magister seated himself in Eric's throne. Which was an unnecessary bout of posturing on the vampire's part in Eric's opinion. There was no question that Jorge Alonso de San Diego was in charge of this mock court. As Sophie-Anne found out when she tried to interrupt his conversation with Godric. Patience had never been one of the Queen's strong suits.

"It's getting late, shouldn't we be getting on with business?"

To Sophie-Anne's credit she kept her voice charming and her body posture relaxed. To the Magister's credit he didn't hit her with his cane. He merely paused briefly in his conversation to look pointedly at her, then picked up where he left off.

"As I was saying, you are a credit to our race in your ability to survive."

Godric bowed his head.

"I thank you for the compliment but I believe if it had you presiding instead of Miss Flanagan, I might not be standing before you now."

The Magister seemed to take this as a dig though it was not meant as one.

"Yes well, Flanagan was closer and had nothing better to do in between press conferences. Though I can assure you the outcome would have been the same. An example would have had to be made, stripping you of your title, but I know for a fact the Guardian gave strict instructions that you were not to meet the true death."

Godric didn't seem very surprised by this pronouncement. When he did not respond but in another slight bow the Magister decided to move on. He turned his gaze to Eric.

"Sheriff, if you have no objections to your Maker listening in on our business…"

Eric shared a glance with Godric.

"I have no objections if he wishes to stay. His council is always welcome to me."

Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes.

"Well I have an objection." She moved closer to the thrown and put her hand on the left armrest. "If he's going to be party to this little tête-à-tête we should follow all formalities. He's technically still an agent of Texas. He needs to renounce his fealty to that kingdom and pledge it to Louisiana and me. Unless he doesn't intend to stay in which case he can be on his way."

The Magister let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Very well." He turned his eyes to Godric. "What say you…"

It was comical to see the Magister grope for an appropriate title. Godric was no longer a sheriff but he was still the second oldest vampire in the Americas. Only a fool would not show him the proper respect. Case in point with the Queen.

"My home is here now," Godric stated. "I will gladly pledge my fealty."

Sophie-Anne smiled like a cat ready to devour the canary whole. And why shouldn't she be happy? She would now have two of the most powerful vampires at her beck and call.

Sophie-Anne stepped away from the throne and held out her left hand for Godric to take. The hand was pale, subtle, and perfectly manicured. She wore an obscenely large diamond ring on her middle finger.

Godric bent down on one knee and took her hand in his own.

"I Godric, of the bloodline of Appius Livius Ocella, hereby pledge my unending fealty to the kingdom of Louisiana and her majesty, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, until I meet the true death or until She feels the need to send me forth from Her service."

Eric doubted the latter would ever happen, which was why he didn't want this stupid pledge to happen in the first place. Godric was now bound to Sophie-Anne and any mad whim she might feel.

Godric released the Queen's hand and while still on his knees he lowered his fangs and bit into his wrist letting his blood well up and drip onto the floor. Sophie-Anne's lip curled in distaste.

"Ugh, get up. I never liked that part. Bleeding a human would be so much more appropriate and enjoyable."

  
"The ritual of it is obviously lost on you," the Magister said dryly. "The sacredness of the Blood is precisely why we're here."

Eric stood still not even twitching a face muscle. He didn't look at Godric, who was closing the wound on his wrist. He kept his eyes solely on the Magister while inside he burned to glare at Sophie-Anne and rip her face off.

The Authority weren't complete dullards, least of all the Magister. Of course they had noticed the spike in V distribution. Lying was almost first nature to Eric, but he should have at least told some of the truth. Not that Sophie-Anne was behind the V production, he wasn't suicidal. But saying he didn't notice an increase made him look at best an idiot and at worst that he was hiding something.

Eric could only presume that the Magister was sharing his theory of a vampire being behind all this because he had suspicions. The Magister seemed like a keep his cards close to his vest kind of vampire. He would hardly ask for help from the likes of the local sheriffs.

Eric listened to Sophie-Anne's veiled threats and considered whether or not to throw Bill Compton under the bus in spite of it when his progenies came back.

Pam put on a brave face and smirked.

"Well this is quiet the party. Should I wrangle up some refreshments?"

Jessica, who was clutching the satchel that no doubt held Bill Compton's laptop, stood stock-still. She could've been mistaken for a store mannequin if not for the look of abject terror on her face directed at the vampire sitting in Eric's throne.

"That won't be necessary," the Magister said. "Our business is all but concluded. We have other engagements. I would however like to speak to you," he inclined his head to Godric and stood, "…about a matter from the Guardian."

"I have some business to discuss with my Sheriff as well before we depart," Sophie-Anne said, making sure to keep in stride with the male vampire as he descended the dais. "Of a private nature."

The Magister waved his hand at her and asked Godric to accompany him to the car waiting outside. Jessica had lowered her eyes to the floor as the Magister came closer. The older vampire looked as though he hardly even noticed the novice vamp. But he stopped suddenly in front of her and lifted her chin until her blue eyes met his dark ones.

Eric willed calm and strength into the bound he had with his younger progeny.

"How goes your new life, child?"

The Magister's voice was without any real emotion but he'd have to be a blind mute not to read the fear coming from the young vampire. Jessica's voice did not wavier nor did her eyes well with blood as Eric feared they might.

"Everything I could hope for, sir. Eric is the perfect Maker. He's taught me much and knows the importance of discipline as well as compassion."

The Magister dropped his hand and continued toward the front of the bar. Godric followed but not before quickly clasping a reassuring hand in Jessica's, who smiled shakily at him.

"Jessica." Eric let a sliver of fondness drip into his voice. "Go put your things away then you are free for the evening."

Sophie-Anne showed little interest in the young vampire, which was good. The Queen seemed impatient though, which wasn't.

"Finally." She stretched her arms out. "Alone at last." Pam obviously didn't rate.

"You want to tell me why you're taking your sweet damn time selling off the rest of the blood. I sent that last shipment almost a week ago. I should have more money than the change you sent me by now."

  
Eric ground his teeth.

"Perhaps you want to use some more discretion, Your Majesty?" Eric said sweetly so he wouldn't put her through a wall.

"Oh fuck off. This place is soundproof right? And they're talking about whatever. Which why does the Guardian want to talk with your Maker?" She raised her hand not really caring. "Now where's my fucking money?"

…

Jessica hurried to the back quicker than most humans but still at her full speed. Even with this precaution she ran smack into something and fell face first over. Something soft and warm, that smelled divine.

"Sookie?" she asked looking down at the telepath. Jessica's fangs popped out. The young vampire quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry. That… I swear I won't bite you. You just surprised me. And you smell really good."

"Uh… Thanks. Do you think you could get off me, Jessica?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

The redhead scooted over and grab the bag she had dropped. Luckily no damage had been done. Eric wasn't haven't the best night it seemed, though who was, and if Compton's laptop was damaged he might not holdback his bad mood on her.

Jessica shot a look over at Sookie.

"What the heck are you still doing here?" Sookie had stood up and was ignoring her. It took Jessica a second to realize what she was doing. "Sookie are you listening in on Eric?"

Sookie shot her a look over her shoulder.

"Like you don't spy on him and Pam."

"Well, yeah…" But that was different. Jessica was almost sure Eric would not want Sookie hearing the conversation that he was having with the Queen. "We should get you out of here. You know who's out there?"

Sookie turned to face Jessica.  
"The Queen. Who apparently has Eric selling vampire blood."

Jessica audibly gulped and couldn't meet Sookie's eyes.

"That…it…It's not really his fault."

"Yeah," Sookie said. She didn't sound angry, just tired. Maybe a little afraid. "It sounds like it.

…

"With all due respect your Majesty, the presence of the Magister suggest we should be lying low."

Sophie-Anne waved a hand.

"Please. If that sanctimonious toad had anything we'd all be laid out to meet the sun."

Eric shared a quick glance with Pam who looked about as homicidal as he felt.

"Still to err on the side of caution would be the smartest…"

Before he could finish his sentence he was slammed up against the nearest wall with the Queen's hand gripping tightly around his throat and the other digging nails into his cheek. Her fangs were barred.

"The smart thing to do would be to remember who you're talking to, Viking," she snarled. "Move. The. Blood. Or if you need further incentive I can always invite your young new ingénue to visit me at court. Show her a little culture."

Pam's fangs clicked down and Sophie-Anne shot her a dark glare. The blonde vampire retracted her fangs and lowered her head.

"That won't be necessary, your Majesty," Eric croaked. "Consider the shipment as good as sold."

Sophie-Anne stared at him for a long moment before releasing him and walking over to his private booth, inspecting her nails.

"Good. Now bring out the girl. And your new progeny as well." She sat down and gave him a smile.

"What girl Your Majesty?"

  
"I'm not stupid or blind, Northman. The little blonde creampuff that was skulking toward the back while everybody else was heading out the front."

He probably wouldn't be able to get to the bar to grab one of the stakes kept there without her knowing what was about to happen and act accordingly. Of course he could just go with the old fashioned ripping her head off. Or even shove the whole table she was sitting at through her.

Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't be like that. The Magister's right outside. I just want some girl talk."

  
Eric glanced at Pam then back to Sophie-Anne. Pam quickly stepped out of sight into the back.

A few moments later she came back with Jessica and Sookie in tow. Sookie wouldn't meet his eye at first but then gave him a reassuring smile out of sight of Sophie-Anne. She turned to face the Queen of Louisiana back straight.

"Sookie Stackhouse." The Queen's smile couldn't be described as anything but predatory.

"Your Majesty," Sookie said. "Pleased to meet you." It almost sounded genuine. "You sure look the part."

The Queen smiled again. Sophie-Anne was a peacock and she loved others preening over her feathers.

Sophie-Anne patted the seat.

"Don't stand on ceremony. Come, sit. I've heard so much about you."

Sookie sat on the opposite side. She did not falter in keeping eye contact, which made Sophie-Anne narrow her eyes. Eric hadn't been invited to sit so he stood directly next to the booth on Sookie's side. Pam took up a place behind the Queen, which Sophie-Anne didn't seem to care about. Jessica stood off to the side.

"From who exactly? Bill Compton. I wouldn't take anything that guy says to heart."

"He is not the most reliable fount of information unfortunately. But he has his uses."

"Had don't you mean?" Sophie-Anne again narrowed her eyes and lifted a eyebrow at Eric, who remained silent. "You sent him to kidnap me."

Sophie-Anne kept her smile plastered on but it seemed a little smaller and tighter.

"I don't know what you've heard…"

"That you're bankrupt. You'd think someone your age would know how to manage their money better." Eric could see Pam struggling to not laugh. His was the same. He was also waging a war about whether or not to put a hand on Sookie to stop her or let her keep going.

"And Eric's older than you. Stronger. The only competent vampire you seem to have around. Although maybe the second since Godric's hanging around now. I don't get why you're going to all the trouble to piss them off when you obviously need their help."

Sophie-Anne's nails dug into the table, at least one if not all of them breaking.

"Listen you little blood boil. I am the Queen of Louisiana…"

Sookie cut her off.

  
"Not my queen. Last time I checked I still have a heartbeat." This time Pam didn't even try to stop the laugh bubbling out. Sophie-Anne was too angry and focused on Sookie to care. "And that Magister fellow told you to keep your hands to yourself. I'm not some backwoods wilting flower, Your Highness." She spat out. "Your buddy-buddy act isn't fooling anybody and I'm sure as hell not going to pretend to be a loyal subject like everybody else."

Eric did reach a hand out on to rest gently on Sookie's shoulder at this and stared Sophie-Anne down. A threat that though he might not like it if Sophie-Anne pressed he would rip her limb from limb.

Sophie-Anne started to snarl something when Godric reentered the bar.

"Your Majesty," he spoke as though nothing was the matter. "The Magister would like to remind you that you both have a previous engagement back in New Orleans. The time is pressing," he said.

Sophie-Anne spared him a look then let her eyes drift back to Sookie. She stood and straightened her outfit.

"As fun as this has been. I have obligations. Sheriff Northman, don't slack on your work. Miss Stackhouse. A pleasure to meet you," she said saccharinely. In the same tone she said, "Pity I couldn't meet your brother."

Jessica's fangs clicked down and cold shiver ran up Sookie's spine. The threat was obvious to all. Sookie quickly composed herself though.

"Your Majesty," she called after the red head's retreating form. Sophie-Anne barely slowed her gait. "How do you feel about werewolves?"

  
Sophie-Anne let her perplexity show on her face and looked at Godric who was not far off from her. When the little vampire offered no answer to the madness she turned around.

"Why on earth would you want to tangle with any of those mongrel?"

Sookie looked at Eric then back at the Queen.

"So you don't like working with them?"

"Working? My dear they have no work ethic. They're filthy and shifty. Worse than the Greeks."

With no one else having anything to say she left.

After a tense minute Jessica was the first to speak.

"What a bitch. And she's kind of racist."

Sookie leaned out of the booth and put her head between her legs. Eric moved to put a hand on her back soothingly but she flinched and he pulled away.

"I just need a minute," she gasped.

Eric felt like ripping something apart.

Pam let out a low whistle.

"Well I for one thought that was marvelous."

"…And stupid," Eric added.

"Like that's anything new for you," Sookie said sitting up. She grabbed her purse and scrambled for her phone. After a minute she got nothing but her brother's voicemail. "Jason, you need to call me back. Right away. Don't go out anywhere. Or if you are get home. Or my home. Somewhere somebody lives."

She hung up and then dialed another number.

"Do you think he's okay?" Jessica asked. "He didn't answer any of my texts tonight."

"That might be my fault," Sookie said, remembering the conversation she had with Jason earlier in the day.

"It's probably just an empty threat," Pam said.

"It would've been if Sookie hadn't severely pissed her off," Eric said.

"You thought it was funny."

"Merlotte's Bar and Grill," a voice picked up over Sookie's phone.

"Sam?" Sookie asked. "You're back?"

  
"Just about. How you doing, Chere?"

  
Sookie didn't really have time for pleasantry but it was against her nature to be rude.

"Did you have a nice vacation?"

"Not exactly. Long story."

"Yeah well I'm really calling to ask if you've seen Jason."

The panic must've shown some in her voice because Sam moved to quickly reassure her.

"Yeah, no… He was in here about an hour ago. He got into a tussle with Hoyt but…"

"What?" Jessica blurred up next to Sookie and yelled into the phone. "What do you mean he got into a fight with Hoyt?"

  
Sookie shoved her face away.

"Who was that?"

"Jessica," Sookie replied. "What happened?"

The fact that her brother was not in mortal danger, at least from a deranged vampire queen, was cheering, but this new information was just adding back onto Sookie's stress load.

"I don't know. I was in my office. Hoyt started it though. Or at least he threw the first punch. All the punches actually if what Arlene says is true. Jason didn't try to fight back. Terry had to pull Hoyt off him."

That sort of cinched what the fight was about. Sookie looked over at Jessica and let out a breath.

"Where's Jason now? He's not answering his phone."

"Andy took him to your house I guess. He wanted to arrest Hoyt for assault but Jason didn't want to press charges."

Soon after hearing the rest of the particulars Sookie quickly said her goodbyes and hung up.

"Who knew Fortenberry had it in him?" Pam said.

"Why would they get into a fist fight?" Jessica asked.

"Oh come on, Jessica," Pam scoffed. "Seriously? If I were you I would just sleep with both of them."

"Pam," Eric warned.  
"What? We're seriously not going to talk about it? Since when?"

"Since we have more important things to talk about," Sookie said.

She was rubbing her hands over her knees. She was happy that Jason was relatively safe for now, but that didn't diminish the rest of the crapshoot that was going on.

"Like that fact that I am now dating a drug dealer."

"Oh crap." That was Pam.

 


	37. My Boy Builds Coffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Florence + the Machine Song.

"So this has being happening since before Dallas?"

Really it wasn't a question since Eric had pretty much just told Sookie so. Of course this was only after Eric had had Pam and Jessica quickly sweep the entire bar for bugs, finding not just one but also a second in his office, and dismantling them.

Pam brought up the thing with the vampire at the Compton house. Sookie didn't say anything to that but she went pale.

Sookie shot a look at Godric, who was looking over Pam's shoulder as she worked her way through the files on Bill Compton's computer. Jessica was helping Ginger clean and close up for the night.

"Did you know about any of this?"

"I knew what the Queen was making him do."

Of course he didn't offer up any more than that.

"Please tell me you're not selling to children at least. Or anywhere near Bon Te…" She trailed off. Pam grinned behind the laptop, guessing what the little blonde telepath was thinking. From the look on Eric's face he had a pretty good idea too. "Lafayette? Were you getting Lafayette to sell V for you?"

"It wasn't anything he hadn't been doing before," Pam pointed out. "He just had a better incentive to do it now."

"Pam," Eric snapped at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

"So that's why you kept him alive?" Sookie asked.

She didn't raise her voice, which was a good point Eric thought. But he was also pretty sure she was in some form of shock and he could tell that she was at the tipping point of pure exhaustion.

"I kept him alive because he was your friend."

The added bonus of his contacts was just a lucky happenstance once the Queen gave Eric his new task.

A small smile curved Sookie's lips.

"You gave him the car didn't you?"

"He is my best dealer."

Sookie groaned and raised a hand to rub at her eyes.

"That's not something to be proud of. He's safe though, right? I mean as safe as he was when he was doing it before by himself? The Queen doesn't know about him?"

"If she did I don't see why she'd care," Eric replied.

"You might want to look at some of this," Pam said, giving a welcome interruption. Eric came to peer over her other shoulder. "Compton's got about a dozen e-mails sent from him to Sophie-Anne or at least someone who was reporting to her. They started about two weeks before we even knew he was in the Area."

Sookie made a stuttering noise.

"He was here that long? What do they say?" Sookie leaned over the booth toward Pam.

"Uh…" Pam shot a look at Sookie then to Eric.

"I already know he was being a total creeper. Just spill the beans, damnit."

"Language, Sookie dear,"

Pam admonished. Sookie did not share her humor. Pam quickly skimmed the first few e-mails.

"Well it's apparent that he didn't know exactly why he was sent. Which might be why he was doing his own digging on your family tree. He's an even bigger creepster than we thought. He peeked in the windows of your house a few times and wrote that the 'old bag', as he called Adele, probably wouldn't give much trouble if he did try to take Sookie. Which shows that he didn't really know your grandmother. He also thinks Jason would have been a nice addition to the Queen's blood harem."

Sookie made a gagging sound.

"I think I changed my mind about not letting you kill him," Sookie said to Eric. Godric raised an eyebrow at her as Eric grinned. "I'm just kidding… sort of."

"It's not like he would have been used for sex," Pam said. "At least not to service the Queen."

"These e-mails are proof of Sophie-Anne's culpability at least," Godric said.

"Not really," Pam groused. "No names are mentioned except Sookie's and I bet if we try to trace the e-mails back it doesn't go anywhere near Her Royal Fire Crotch."

"But the Magister knows Compton worked for Sophie-Anne," Sookie said. "It's not exactly a stretch."

"He's sentenced vampires with less," Pam agreed.

"Not monarchs," Eric said. "Remember Illinois back in 2004. He and the Council wouldn't want to risk another coup."

Though they had come out the victors, barely, that little fiasco had pointed out how little power the Authority really had. The Council would be loath to make a move that might remind the vampire masses that they weren't infallible.

"Can't we just hand this over to him and he can do the rest of the grunt work," Sookie offered. "Find some evidence that'll hold up in court?"

Eric, Pam, and Godric shared a look. Then Eric explained the bitch of the double-edged sword that being a loyal subject entailed.

"Even if you get caught selling the blood you can't defend yourself by saying your Queen told you to do it because narking on your monarch gets you killed too?" Sookie said it out loud just to see if it made any better sense. "That's messed up. Seriously your politics are even weirder than your feeding and mating habits."

"No argument here," Eric said.

Eric hated what little part he had in the so-called politics of his kind. One of the few reasons he hadn't moved up in the vampire hierarchy, besides enjoying his free time, was that monarchs answered and dealt solely with the Council, a group that made Sophie-Anne seem almost competent. The Council was nothing but a bunch of hypocritical sanctimonious twats who spouted rhetoric from an archaic book none of them really believed in. Or worse, they did believe it to a radical degree. Eric liked a little bloodletting as much as the next vampire but the sanguinistas took it a bit too far.

"I'm not a vampire," Sookie said. "I have no allegiance to Sophie-Anne."

"As you so splendidly pointed out to her," Pam said smiling in between keystrokes.

Eric could see where this was going.

"No."

"You don't even—."

"No…and yes I did." He pushed a few stray strands that had escaped her hair tie behind her ear and brushed a cool thumb across her cheek. "We don't want the Authority taking a closer look at you."

Nan Flanagan and the Magister seemed disinterested in the fact that Eric had a telepath on the payroll, most likely having more than enough on their plate to deal with already. No need to press their luck and wave a red flag in front of the preverbal bull that was the rest of the Council.

Speaking of which. Eric looked over to his Maker.

"What did the Guardian want?"

"To give his condolences on the losses in Texas and give his best wishes for my continued health and life. And offer me a place on the Council."

Pam's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this but she didn't stop rummaging through Compton's laptop. This news did not come as a surprise to Eric however. The Guardian had made the same offer to his Maker when the ideas of mainstreaming and the Council and the Authority were just a fallacy, probably a couple times since then as well.

Though Godric had agreed with the Guardian that vampires needed to come into the 21st century and stop living in the shadows, he had declined a place on the council because he quickly saw some of the greater flaws that the Authority refused to address. Godric also didn't like how hypocritical most of the Council was.

Though he knew taking a place on the Council would allow him to see his other child Nora again. When Nora had become an asset of the Authority, maker and child had cut off contact so that their relationship could not be used against either. Though some in the vampire world knew Godric had a child, and even fewer knew that it was Eric, no one to Godric's knowledge knew about Nora, save himself and Eric.

He only took a position as Sheriff for about the same reasons Eric did; he did not wish to be subservient to those of lesser character and morals.

"Uh…" Pam broke in on the older vampires thoughts. "We might have something after all. There's a bunch of audio files on this thing. Just dates and time stamps."

"Play one," Eric ordered.

Pam clicked on the last uploaded recording which was about three months ago, the same time Compton would have shown up in Area 5 if Pam's memory served, which it usually did.

Bill Compton's voice echoed low through the empty bar, soon followed by a more feminine voice. It seemed to be a phone conversation. Sookie thought the woman was more than a bit annoyed with Compton, and sounded more than vaguely familiar. She sat up straighter.

"That's Nan Flanagan!"

None of the vampires said anything for almost a full minute, listening to the recording.

"What the hell do you mean you're being sent away from her court? What the fuck did you do this time to screw up? If that Maker of yours—."

Nan Flanagan was apparently throwing a bit of a tantrum that Bill would no longer hold a position in Sophie-Anne's court. They listened for a few more seconds as Bill made his excuses.

Pam turned off the recording.

"Maybe your little theory about Compton snitching to the Authority was right," she said to her Maker.

"Maybe some of these have Sophie-Anne on tape," Godric said.

"I doubt it," Pam said. "Those bugs she put in here were high end. Plus whenever you're at court you can barely get a signal on the grounds. Either she or someone who works for her really knows their tech. They probably have a jammer somewhere on the premises. I doubt Compton could record Sophie-Anne, at least not without being discovered."

They had already underestimated Compton before; the best bet was not to do so with the Queen from here on out.

"But if Nan knows what's been going on in the Queen's court…" Sookie really couldn't believe she had just spoken such a thing. "… Why hasn't she done anything about it? It's proof of…something."

"I know why I would," Eric said. Pam seemed to have the same idea.

"Blackmail," the female vampire said aloud.

Godric disagreed.

"Miss Flanagan has become drunk with her power at times. She may even be corrupt but I believe she is still a creature of the Authority. She would hardly risk her position or her life for monetary gain. Not when she's already well taken care of."

Especially since Sophie-Anne probably couldn't give her very much, what with the IRS breathing down her neck.

"She might not care," Godric continued. "Catching the Queen poaching may not be why Compton was placed there. She's perhaps looking for something more impressive to but on her resume."

"That is if Compton is really working for the Authority," Eric said. "He might just be Nan's stooge. The Council may know nothing about it."

If Nan and Compton were caught out the Council would certainly say so. Vampires were untrusting by nature so it wasn't a stretch to think that the Authority had spies throughout the kingdoms. Most Kings and Queens had spies placed in another's court as well. Hell Eric even had a few little birds placed inside the Authority itself. But if there were actual proof that the Authority were spying on Monarchs, they wouldn't have a leg left to stand on.

Sookie slumped down in the booth. Her steam was finally running out it seemed. She looked as pale as someone with her tan could and she most likely hadn't eaten all day. Eric had to hand it to her she was more resilient than most of her kind.

But then she wasn't completely human. Sometimes he forgot that. Not that she was weak exactly. Sookie could never be categorized as weak, at least not outside her physical limitations. Her capacity for compassion, especially towards those who wronged her, was something completely foreign to most Supes.

"I think it's time to get you home and to bed," he said to his bonded.

She gave a tired smile.

"Understatement of the century. I know you weren't really thinking home as in my house but I am." She held up a hand to stop him talking. "You can come with obviously. That stupid cubby is the only bearable room really besides the kitchen. Jason's gonna head there if he isn't already."

He hadn't called her back or even sent a text, which she was a bit annoyed about, but that was Jason. At least she hoped it was because of his normal thoughtlessness at work.

"I need to see him and tell him… Well some of this. You don't think about his safety very much but I do."

Which was true. Eric didn't think of Jason Stackhouse at all except for when he made a nuisance of himself and caused his sister any grievance. Still the man was important to her so it wasn't much of an inconvenience to offer him the same level of protection and knowledge.

"I agree with some of that. He needs to know to be careful, especially at night. That werewolf might not be from the Queen but it might know about him. And there is nothing on this earth that could keep me from coming with you."

Eric would obviously be on hand to watch over her at night, despite any of Sookie's objections and he was already wondering how soon that mongrel Alcide Herveaux could get himself to Bon Temps. Usually Eric only called up the marker on the werewolf's father for contracting, like the cubby in Sookie's house, but Herveaux was capable enough for bodyguard duty. Or at least he better be.

"Jessica's in the office putting in the numbers. Why don't you go say goodnight?"

Either she was too tired to care that he was handling her or she would make him pay for it later.

"And don't go outside the bar by yourself."

Like she needed to be told that.

"If this is my life now, every move being tracked, it's gonna get old real fast," Sookie grumbled as she moved toward the back.

Eric just smiled after her.

"You technically already track every move she makes with that bond of yours," Pam said. "Not to mention her emotions."

"I don't think she quite sees it that way," Eric replied.

"Neither do you," Godric said.

Eric ignored the comment. Now was not the time to get into a conversation about his relationship. He turned to Pam.

"Listen to the rest of these. Make copies." It wouldn't hurt to have a little insurance and of all the members on the Council, Nan Flanagan seemed the most likely to play ball. "Then call Herveaux. He needs to be in Bon Temps by sunrise."

Pam quirked an eyebrow at this last command.

"You're going to trust that flea-bitten pink hulk to watch Sookie?"

"I trust that he wants to clear his father's debt and unless you've suddenly discovered some way for us to daywalk, I don't have any other options."

Short of locking her up, which Sookie would hardly forgive him for, there was no way to keep her from going about her relatively normal day he was sure.

"Fine, one more werewolf running around it is. What about the blood?" she asked. "Lafayette was supposed to make a run at Hotshot tomorrow."

"Cancel that." After a minute. "We need to keep a low profile. Wait for the Magister to move onto the next scandal before we make such a big move."

Pam nodded and excused herself to go make the needed calls, taking Compton's laptop with her.

Godric waited until they were alone to speak.

"You have a werewolf on payroll." It wasn't a question.

"I own the marker on his father's gambling debt."

And Herveaux knew Eric well enough to know that if he fucked up in any way the vampire would literally take a pound of flesh off him.

"And yet I would have thought you would never agree to work with a werewolf in any capacity," Godric said.

Eric held off rolling his eyes.

"Don't think of it as some sort of personal growth. I use the were as little more than an indentured slave and take great pleasure in the fact that Pam loves to needle him at every opportunity."

"And yet you trust him enough to watch over your bonded during the day."

"Only because I have no other options and her brother is hardly up to the task, in strength or brains."

Godric ignored the barb, but changed the subject just as Eric wanted.

"There may be another solution for Sookie's protection during the day. Eventually of course. It would take some time, but I'm sure she would find it preferable to having a bodyguard following her around. One who isn't you of course," Godric said smiling.

"I can't lock her up; she'd stake me. And she loves her tan too much to not go out during the day."

Godric actually laughed and Eric was so startled by the sound, having heard it so little since being reunited with his Maker, that he let it show on his face, which set Godric to laughing again.

"As entertaining as it would be to see you try to convince her to let you do that, that was not what I had in mind."

He paused, collecting his thoughts before he spoke again.

"You did not have much dealings with the Fae. By the time I had turned you much of their number had already been wiped out."

Eric nodded remembering the few instances he had happened upon fairies outside of any hybrid. They had been violent encounters.

"You taught me it was best to steer clear of them."

Godric nodded.

"They are dangerous. The few you encountered knew enough to downplay or completely mask their scent. Otherwise our kind can be driven insane with bloodlust."

Eric believed this. Sometimes Sookie's scent had this affect on him, not just for blood though. And it was usually after she had spent the day lying out in the sun.

"I can see why they went extinct then."

"Our kind does struggle with restraint," Godric said. "But fairies were just as dangerous to us as we were to them."

Eric doubted this. Vampires were the obvious victors of the war with the Fae. Godric sensed Eric's skepticism.

"Fairies are creatures of light, as we are creatures of the dark. Their power source is pure energy derived from nature. Some can even draw power directly from the sun. I have seen a fae burn through a dozen or more ancient vampires as if they were tinder. If Sookie could learn to harness her Light she could fight off any foe that attacked her. She could turn a vampire of my age to ash in seconds."

Eric let this sink in but shook his head.

"Her fae bloodline is diluted. She didn't even leave a scratch on that maenad."

"The maenad was a different kind of being. It fed off energy like that. A vampire might have had a hard time getting up from that. With practice Sookie could learn to harness that power."

"Time we don't really have."

Godric narrowed his eyes at his child.

"I think perhaps you like her being helpless. You hardly ever get to be the hero otherwise."

If anyone else had said such a thing it would have been taken as an insult, which is what Eric thought at first. But he sensed no malice from his Maker. Godric was simply pointing out his child's flaws, as he had so often over the centuries. Giving Eric an opening to improve himself.

"It's true I am used to getting my own way and I find it easier to take over."

Sookie herself had called him a control freak once or twice but admitted that he was getting better at "loosening his grip" as she put it. She also begrudgingly admitted that she could be a bit of a control freak as well.

"Sookie's independent streak is one of her more attractive qualities."

And another item on the long list of what set her apart from the common vermin fang bangers, most of whom were looking for a vampire to take care of them or turn them.

"But right now I want to neutralize this threat as soon as possible. Besides which I think we'd have a hard time finding her a qualified tutor."

As far as the vampire community knew there hadn't been a full-blooded fae sighting in almost 900 years.

"Unless you know of any other hybrids."

Godric shook his head.

"Sookie would be the first in a long while. Either fae hybrids are few and far between or they are all as secretive and careful as their ancestors."

Or like Sookie had, they didn't know what they were.

Speaking of which, Eric could sense his bonded walking back toward the main part of the bar. Godric had heard her as well and seemed all right with shelving the rest of their conversation for another time.

Though Sookie was still exhausted whatever she had been talking with Jessica about had perked her up. She was relaxed and almost smiling.

"Please tell me whatever cryptic bull you two are talking about is over?"

Godric gave her a small smile.

"It's nothing cryptic. You can ask."

"Unless it's life or death right now I don't care. I got a text from Jason, from like six hours ago. I need a new phone. He still hasn't returned any of my calls though."

But then cell service wasn't the best around certain areas of Bon Temps.

"I'm sure he's fine," Eric said to reassure her. Really he could care less.

"Jessica would know if he was in any mortal danger," Godric said.

"What I don't get is if he got into a fight with Hoyt earlier why she didn't register anything wrong? She said she felt some pain and discomfort but that he wasn't scared or anything so she thought he had done something stupid."

"He felt guilty obviously," Godric said. He was frowning.

With her exhausted brain it took her a minute to catch up. She groaned and rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"He thought he deserved the beating. That's why he didn't fight back."

Eric was surprised she hadn't thought of this sooner. Jason Stackhouse wasn't the malicious sort but he'd hardly be one to back down or lose a fight, especially one he didn't start.

She leaned against Eric's side. "I really just want to go home now."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Just another minute." He looked at Godric. "If you could—."

"I'll look after Jessica."

Eric smiled.

"I wasn't going to say that. Though it would be helpful. Keep an eye on Pam as well." There wasn't enough room at Sookie's for all of them. "Stay together, but I don't want any of you staying in the bar tonight. In fact I think it would be better to stay at one of the houses further on the outskirts of town. If Pam has a problem tell her to suck it up and call me."

The two vampires watched Sookie crack up at the idea of Godric telling anyone to suck it up.

"What were you going to say then?" the older vampire asked.

"You're contacts are better than mine. It might be a long shot but if you could find anything out."

Godric smiled.

"I was never into the whole spy game like you. I have more acquaintances if that's what you mean. For some reason people like me better than him," he said to Sookie. "Maybe because I don't call them contacts."

"Eric's not a people person? Shocker."

Eric narrowed his eyes at the two.

"I'll call Isabel. She was of the same mind as you. Plus she's considered a friend of sorts to the Were community in Texas, not just Area 9. One of the packs there might have heard some rumblings."

It was a long shot but better than nothing.

…

Eric refused to drive Sookie's car. Aside from the fact that it looked ready to fall apart he wanted to get her back to Bon Temps as soon as possible and his car was faster. He'd have Bobby bring her car back to her tomorrow.

Even with the corvette going over the speed limit on the highway Sookie was calm and close to falling asleep. Eric figured it was the best time to bring up the bodyguard situation so she couldn't put up much of a fight about it.

Sookie was quiet after he had explained about Alcide being there during the day. Their bond was just reading the barest of annoyance.

"Do you really think bringing another werewolf into this situation is the best thing?"

"The best? No." Especially since he would have to smell that wolf's stink around Sookie's house. "The ideal situation would be that none of this would be happening."

"But since we don't live in a perfect world…" She slumped down in her seat. "What's he like?"

"Who?"

"Alcide Herveaux!"

"I honestly have no idea."

Eric spent as little time as possible conversing with the werewolf. Alcide obviously had some sense of loyalty since he was willing to pay off his father's debt. Beyond that Eric really could care less. He was more than sure that Pam would read Herveaux the riot act about looking but not touching when carrying out his guard duties. If not Sookie was more than capable of handling unwanted advances and Eric would be more than ready to drive the point home come sundown.

Sookie snorted.

"You really are a crap people person."

"I'm sociable when I need to be."

"And charming," Sookie said smiling.

They were relatively silent for the rest of the thirty plus minutes it took them to turn onto Hummingbird lane. All the lights in the house were off and Jason's truck still wasn't there though Sookie didn't know if that was because Tara still had it.

"I'm sure he's fine," Eric said helping her out of the care.

"Yeah. I just wish he wasn't such an inconsiderate ass about some things. Though he is getting better."

Eric's cell phone rang before they even made it to the porch. From the ring tone he knew it was Pam. He also knew she was nervous about something so he tried to be jovial with her.

"Our bound is not that precise. Do you have a bug on me?"

"I know how fast you drive and how far away Sookie's house is. I took a guess that you were already there."

Sookie sat down on the porch swing, because she was tired but also because she wanted to hear their conversation. He could switch from English if he really didn't want her to hear, but he didn't really see the point. Sookie was taking everything surprisingly well. Or she'd just become numb from everything.

"You're defiantly going to let me keep Yvetta after this," Pam said.

"Not if she doesn't stop acting like she's the fucking Queen of Sheba I won't. What does wanting to keep that Eurotrash as a pet have to do with anything?"

He could feel Pam's irritation at the name-calling. Apparently his child liked Fangtasia's new dancer more than she was letting on. He wouldn't begrudge Pam her fun but the human needed to stop with the attitude. She was very replaceable, at least in Eric's eyes.

"You should give her a raise because she just found a cooler full of vampire blood on the premises," Pam said.

Sookie was definitely listening in on the conversation because when she heard that she sat up straighter on the bench.

"She found it or you caught her with it."

"She found it Eric. In the employee fridge. It wasn't there earlier in the night according to Ginger and I already glamoured the rest of the staff on duty tonight. None of them know about it. Three guesses how it got there."

Eric cursed under his breath. He didn't need to guess. The cooler of blood had Sophie-Anne's figurative fingerprints all over it. The bitch was throwing Eric under the bus.

That little display in the bar of getting him to push the blood quicker was probably just a show. The Magister would likely receive an anonymous call tipping him off to the blood no later than tomorrow night.

"Dump it," he growled.

"Already done. I glamoured Ginger to take it to her home and flush it and burn the cooler. Jessica's combing over this place with that barometer of a sniffer of hers just in case there's more."

"The bar will be closed indefinitely. Call Lafayette and have him dump his stash. In fact call all our dealers. This is about to become the driest fucking Area in the state. When that's done grab only the essentials and get to Bon Temps."

Pam made a disgruntled noise.

"Eric there's no way we can fit in that cubby. And the Magister probably doesn't know about any of your other houses."

"I want you three in a human residence, Pamela."

Sookie spoke up.

"Jason's. I'm betting Hoyt's moved out and the basement has just a tiny window that would be easy to light proof. My brother probably won't mind." And even if he did he lost his say so by not being on hand. "The spare keys in one of those fake rock things. He keeps it right on the stoop."

Pam had heard her and asked, "Wouldn't someone be able to tell what it was that way?"

"If he keeps it anywhere else he can't find it when he's drunk."

"There," Eric said. "Sleeping arrangements solved. You get over to Sookie's at sunset."

Pam agreed that this was an okay plan and was actually relieved for once to be going to Bon Temps.

"Try to pack light, Pam," Eric said.

"Oh fuck off," she shot back. "Seriously though, Eric. Please tell me you're not just going to sit on your hands after this. I mean obviously don't kill the Queen in front of the Magister—."

"I'll take care of it. Just don't tell Yvetta or any of your other playthings where you're going."

"What kind of fucking amateur do you think I am?"

But he could hear the smile in her voice. This was better. They both preferred to pretend they didn't care about anything, even each other.

"Take care."

"Yeah, yeah," Pam said. "You too. If you let something happen to Sookie before I've gotten a chance to taste her I'll be very annoyed."

Sookie glared at Eric for laughing as he hung up. She got up and shuffled over to him.

"Would it kill you two to just say 'I love you' or 'be careful' like a normal family?"

She came so close she had to tilt her head back to see his face.

"We're not really a family," he reminded her.

"Yeah, so you say but you two are worse than me and Jason sometimes. Only family can get under each other's skin like that."

He ran a couple of cool fingers up her arm before cupping the nape of her neck.

"Then I suppose we are considered family hmmm?"

Sookie smiled.

"Cause I drive you crazy huh?"

"Not in exactly the same way you and your brother do. But yes."

"Well ditto, buddy."

She smiled before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. She pulled away sooner then he would have liked but she was too tired for much else. She laid her head against his chest.

"You don't want to talk about the Sophie-Anne thing do you?"

"I want to break every bone in her body and feed her heart to her."

Well that painted a pretty picture.

"You're such a romantic," Sookie said sarcastically.

She couldn't really say her thoughts about the Queen were any more charitable.

Eric suddenly went rigid and pushed Sookie away.

"Get in the house," he commanded.

Before she could ask what was wrong Eric had jumped over the railing and off the porch. She hadn't heard anything before but now she did. Something was stalking around the side of the house. The thing obviously had become aware that its presence was known and was moving faster.

"Damnit it, Sookie, get in the house!"

The werewolf bounded forward out of the shadows and released a guttural growl.

It was over before anything happened really. Sookie hadn't even got a glimpse of the werewolf, just heard its growl. Eric had moved too fast. He was on it before Sookie could even step away from the swing. There was another growl, than a yelp followed by a loud cracking sound.

Sookie started to walk down the steps off the porch until Eric told her to stay there.

"You never do anything you're told do you," he snarled at her. His fangs were down.

She glared at him but he didn't seem to care and she stayed with her feet planted on the bottom step.

"He doesn't look like much of a threat now, Eric."

Though he had been in a blind spot and she hadn't seen anything, Sookie was sure that sound she had heard was Eric breaking some bones. The way the werewolf, now completely human looking, was flopping around in the dirt seemed to suggest that Eric had broken his spine.

Sookie tried not to look too closely, mostly because the werewolf was naked. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose from a couple of kicks Eric had given him.

"Who do you work for?"

"Fuck you," the wolf rasped.

Eric pressed a foot into the wolf's back.

"Stop trying to wriggle away. I broke your vertebrae in two places and even with your super healing you won't be walking anytime soon." He bent down and grabbed the wolf by his greasy hair and pulled him up so he could get a better look at his profile. "Sookie. Take a look."

She stayed on the steps but could see okay even in the dark. It was definitely the same guy from this afternoon. Eric didn't seem to hear her at first. He was looking at the werewolf, staring intently at his shoulder.

Sookie reached out with her mind. With the amount of pain he was in the werewolf was broadcasting pretty clear.

 _They could've warned me the vamp was so big. What the fuck so special about this girl anyway? He might as well kill me. They can't do nothing to me that Jackson wouldn't if I talked_.

"He's not gonna talk. He's scared of whoever he's working for more than he's scared of you," Sookie said.

She couldn't read the expression in Eric's eyes. She knew he was angry that much was obvious. But there was something else too. A sense of vindication.

She felt a stab of pleasure for a second and she knew what Eric was going to do.

"Eric…"

Too late. He ripped a gaping hole in the wolf's neck, splattering blood on his shirt and around his mouth. He dropped the wolf's body and Sookie looked away as the ground soaked up more pints of the wolf's blood. Not because she was squeamish though.

Any vampire would feel the same euphoria she supposed, maybe even to a greater degree. She couldn't say she hadn't felt this kind of bloodlust from Eric before, what with all the stuff in Dallas and even dealing with the Maenad. But this was different somehow. And what was worse Sookie wasn't sure the bloodlust she herself was feeling was just some residual effects of their bond.

Since Dallas, Sookie had gotten minutely better at telling her emotions apart from ones she felt from Eric and the bond. It still took some effort to not be completely taken over by her lover's deeper emotions but the first step was always picking up on it.

This anger and bloodlust she felt, while most of it was fueled by Eric's own to be sure, it was too close and loud to be all from him.

That this monsterhad come to her house, her Gran's house…

It was like she was holding a beating heart in her hands, something delicate and beautiful, and she wanted to crush it.

Sookie wasn't sure this had anything to do with the bond. Maybe spending so much time around vampires in general was inoculating her to all this violence. Making her less human.

She didn't want to think about it right now and she wouldn't have to with the events at hand right, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth and a dark knot in her stomach.

"Jesus…" she said. She took a deep breath and finally looked at Eric.

He looked beautiful in a strange way and she wanted to go to him…

Okay, she knew that was definitely not coming from her. There was no way in hell she would feel this turned on by any of this, no matter how much of the kool-aid she was drinking.

Sookie looked away quickly and spoke, hoping to cut threw whatever fog Eric was in.

"I read his thoughts. He said something about a Jackson. I don't know if that was who he was taking orders from or what."

"It's where he's from." When she gave him a questioning look he continued. "His accent. Mississippi. Can't you tell each other apart?"

"We don't all have a thousand years to become linguistics experts," she said.

Sookie stepped closer to the body. She was suddenly glad she didn't have any food in her stomach. It was more the smell of the guy then seeing him bleeding all over the dirt. She was pretty used to the sight of blood by now.

"Jason or someone might show up soon and daylights coming," she said.

"I'll take care of it." He grinned at her. "Luckily you live so close to a cemetery."

 


	38. I've Got Thick Skin and an Elastic Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Asia song Elastic Heart

How was this her life? Spending her night off watching her boyfriend bury the recently deceased corpse of a werewolf who may or may not have been trying to kidnap her.

Sookie felt a little bad that they were desecrating Mr. Henderson's grave. Sure she hadn't known the man very well but living in a small town she had at least seen him around. That was of course before his wife left him and he turned into a drunken hermit. He had been dead almost a whole two weeks before someone even called the Sheriffs department about the weird smell coming out of his trailer.

She doubted anyone would notice the disturbance though. The grave was just that fresh and as far as she knew no one had come to the funeral besides the Pastor who read over him and his granddaughter who lived two parishes away.

Sookie felt another stone added to the pile in her stomach at how natural it was to be thinking such things and to not be phased by any of this. She knew herself well enough to know that she was not just in shock. What with her supernatural gift, or curse as she still thought of it but she knew better than to say that in front of Eric or Pam, Sookie had always prided herself on being able to handle awkward and strenuous situations. After the last few weeks she should win some kind of award. Or maybe a trip to the nearest asylum, just like her mother always thought.

Eric moved the last pile of dirt back into place with the shovel he had gotten out of Gran's tool shed, along with the large tarp he had wrapped the body in. They walked back toward the house in silence for a few steps before Sookie started.

"Well?"

  
"Well what?"

Sookie glared at Eric.

"You're really gonna pretend like you didn't lose it. You have werewolf blood all over your shirt, Eric."

Eric stopped walking.

"You'd rather I have left that thing alive? So it could come back?"

"No." Sookie had to take a deep breath before the next part. "I'm not saying it wasn't an…Acceptable loss. But I've never seen you like that."

The closest he had been to that had been in Dallas when Godric was missing and then on the roof. Even then though it hadn't been like that. Eric's anger when he killed the werewolf had been volcanic. There were still traces of it even now. Even though he looked like his usual cool as a cucumber self she knew better from their bond. She could flatter herself by thinking it was because of the danger posed to her, but she knew that there was more to it.

"The wolf wasn't up to talking and I didn't see the point in dragging anything out. I have a little bit more pressing business, Sookie."

Out of the two threats the Magister seemed the more critical. The werewolf had been almost too easy to catch and kill. He had had some V in the last week at least but had been suffering withdrawals, of that Eric was certain.

Whoever had sent the werewolf probably wouldn't be looking for him for at least another day if the creature didn't check in. If the man's hygiene spoke anything about his business sense and habits, maybe longer. Whereas the Magister gave every indication that he was setting up shop for a while in Eric's backyard.

"Can I borrow your cell phone?" Sookie asked.

This sudden change of subject was a bit jarring but if it got her to stop prodding. He figured she wanted to try calling her brother again and she had left her cell phone on the porch along with her purse.

He dug his phone out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. They resumed walking.

"My crappy flip phone doesn't have internet access and since you're kind of being a shitheel about everything right now, I figured I'd have a better chance looking up what that symbol on his shoulder was since I doubt you'll actually tell me."

Eric faltered in his steps for a minute. He should have realized that she had seen it. Probably when he had left to go get the shovel and tarp. She could see in the dark almost as well as Tina now. He reached to take the phone from her but she slapped his hand and hopped away. She wouldn't look up from the phone at him either.

"It looked kind of like a swastika. Also, who thinks it's a cool idea to brand somebody."

"Slavers." Sookie ignored his comment. "It's called a Wolfsangel. The only thing you're likely to find about it is its connection to Operation Werewolf."

Sookie stopped scrolling Google.

"What?"

""It's not what it sounds like. Or at least what humans really think it was."

"So it doesn't have to do with real werewolves?"

"Actually yes. But you won't find that information on the internet. If you look up Operation Werewolf it will simply tell you that it was a Nazi resistance plan during 1944 and 1945 when the Allies were gaining ground in Germany."

"I don't need a history lesson, Eric. I would however like the truth."

"Well the truth would be somewhat of a history lesson," Eric said.

He wasn't going to tell her everything of course. The main reason he had never told Pam was that he didn't want her to pity him. The murder of his family was his burden to carry alone. Worse was if he told either Sookie or Pam he thought they might try to get him to move past it, as Godric had wanted him to.

Ever since that night in Germany the trail had gone cold. The anger that had sustained him for the first few centuries had petered out. The rational part of him knew that this fallacy of finding the guilty party was little more than a pipe dream. At times he even let himself feel anger towards his own father, who in his last few moments of life had given Eric one more chance to disappoint the man with his dying command of vengeance.

Now though he had something to work with. A starting place as it were. He wouldn't tell Sookie the real reason for his interest in this particular wolf pack. If Sookie heard the whole tale she would most likely try to talk him out of avenging his family, because it would surely mean his death. The werewolves who had slaughtered his kin would have been dead for eons but the vampire who had commanded them could still be alive. And if he was, he was ancient and therefore damn near invincible.

Eric made Sookie wait until they were at least back at the house before he started. Sookie sat down on the steps and crossed her arms.

"Okay spill."

He glossed over how exactly this particular werewolf pack had come to his and Godric's attention without her questioning him, but when he got to the events on the night the two vampires had cornered the she-wolf Sookie interrupted.

"Wait, you two dressed up as SS officers?"

"Do you want to hear this or do you want to get hung up on the details?"

"That's just really messed up, Eric."

"If it makes you feel any better we killed the Germans the uniforms originally belonged to. Actually several. It took a while to find one that matched Godric's build."

Sookie shook her head.

"Why would that make me feel better? Just continue the story."

When he had finished Sookie slumped sideways against the banister. She worried he bottom lip for a moment before she spoke.

"That's why you think this werewolf was sent by a vampire?" He nodded. "But if werewolves hate vampires why would they work for one?"

"Vampire blood is extremely addictive if taken frequently, Sookie. Many vampires feed their pets large quantities of their blood to manipulate them and keep them loyal."

Sookie had had Eric's blood several times now, but never in any great quantity and she showed no signs of being addicted. But then Eric did not consider Sookie just a pet.

"Werewolves may be different from humans on a physiological level but they react mostly the same to it. There heightened senses are even furthered enhanced. Depending on the age of the vampire they drink from they could rival a centuries old vampire in strength."

"Did that one have any vampire blood?" Sookie asked.

"Not recently or it could have been a lot messier."

They lapsed into silence. Without any light coming from the house the stars seemed to shine brighter. Or maybe it was just Sookie's better sense of sight. Either way they were beautiful. After the night she had had Sookie didn't expect to feel awed or comforted by something as menial as looking at the stars. Her Gran had always said that looking at the majesty of the night sky made her believe in God and see her own place in the universe though.

While Sookie contemplated the heavens Eric kept his eyes on her. She still looked exhausted and drawn but he could feel her slipping into a peace of sorts. He didn't want to disturb her but he had the overwhelming urge to touch her.

He sat down on the steps next to her and slipped his hand under hers from where it rested between them. She didn't look at him but she squeezed her little hand around his large cool one.

After a few minutes Sookie finally spoke.

"What about Sophie-Anne?"

Eric really didn't want to talk about the Queen or vampires in general. He said as much.

"There's tomorrow enough to worry about that."

Sookie sighed and leaned against him. Their hands were still joined.

"It doesn't seem like it lately."

Eric opened his mouth to speak but stopped and went rigid. Sookie pulled back and looked at him.

"What?"

"There's a car coming down the lane."

Sookie jumped up and walked down to stand in the middle of her drive peering out toward where the main road was. After another minute she too could hear it. She could also hear Andy Bellefleur grumbling 'Shut up, Stackhouse'.

"Shoot," she cursed. She put on a faux happy voice. "It's the local police detective escorting my brother home. Eric you're still covered in blood. You gotta—."

She had barely turned back toward him before she heard the whoosh and he had obviously disappeared into the house.

A minute later a Bon Temps Sheriff's department police car turned onto the paved driveway and parked. Jason jumped out before the car came to a complete stop.

"Stackhouse, you idiot," Andy shouted.

Jason ignored him and ran up to his sister. Sookie could see the damage that Hoyt's fists had inflicted on him. Both his eyes were on their way to being prize-winning shiners and his top lip was split wide but looked like it had been sutured. His nose looked raw and like it had recently been bleeding.

"Jesus, Jason, are you okay?" She reached up to touch his chin. He shrugged her off.

"Me? You're the one who left me a crazy sounding message."

Jason hugged her and then looked her over as though she had been in a fight. Which she kind of had been, just not of the flying fists verity.

"Jessica sent a bunch of texts too. Did something happen?"

"Why didn't you answer any of the calls and texts you big lummox?" She shoved him. With her heightened strength Jason actually staggered back a step. "Sorry."

"Someone's taking her vitamins," he joked. "I couldn't get a signal. We were out in Hotshot."

"Hotshot?"

Sookie remembered what Godric had said about the residences there. She doubted Jason knew the truth about the population there and she wasn't about to spill the beans to him in front of Andy Bellefleur. Though maybe she should at some later date. He seemed to take the presence of supernatural creatures in better stride than most.

"That was my fault," Andy said getting out of the car.

He stood next to the open door not wanting to intrude more than he already was. Sookie noticed his eyes were roaming around, taking in her appearance and Eric's car. She could tell from the detective's thoughts that Jason had made him think their might be some crime happening here to get him to hurry. Seeing none just pissed him off. Plus he seemed just as tired as Sookie herself was.

"I took him to the hospital but nothing was broken thankfully—."

"Like I said," Jason interrupted and Andy ignored him.

"They stitched his lip and gave him an ice pack and some pain killers. He already had two. They should wear off in another couple of hours if he wants to take another one. Do not let him drink alcohol with them. That's what that nurse said anyway."

Jason turned around and grinned at Andy.

"Did you get her number?"

"Shut up, Stackhouse." He looked back at Sookie. "I got a call for back up for a meth bust."

"So you brought my drugged up brother along?"

"I told the jackass to stay in the car!"

Sookie had to hold back laughter at the scene playing out in her head.

"Hey you would've never caught that one guy if it weren't for me," Jason said. He gave Sookie a proud grin. "I think I'm gonna be a cop."

Sookie did laugh, loudly, at that but seeing Jason's scowl she quickly swallowed it down.

Andy said, "That's just the drugs talking."

"Is not! I think I'd be good at it. You could help me, Andy. You said we were friends."

Andy stiffened at this confession and shook his head.

"Just… Get inside the house, Stackhouse, and go to bed." He looked over at Sookie. "Everything okay here?"

She nodded.

"Everything's okey dokey." She wanted to cringe at her words. "Just taking in the stars."

Andy looked at her like she was on something as well but didn't seem inclined to question her further. He bid the Stackhouse siblings goodnight and drove off.

Sookie turned to Jason.

"Get in the house. We gotta talk."

"Ouch! Okay, don't push. Sheesh."

…

Sookie flipped on some of the lights and got Jason a glass of water while he sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sookie asked.

"Not really," Jason said. His phone buzzed in his pocket alerting him to a text message. He took it out and glared at the screen, then shoved it away across the table. He started going though. "It's just been weird between me and Hoyt, cause of …you know. I don't think he noticed really."

Sookie sat down in the chair next to Jason and passed him the water. She was fine listening to his problems for a bit. It got her away from her own.

"Well Gran always said honesty's the best policy," Jason said. "And Hoyt was spending a lot of time with Summer. So I thought maybe he was getting over… Well I mean he went out to lunch with Summer and Mrs. Fortenberry. That's kind of serious right."

"I thought he stopped talking to his mom," Sookie said.

"Yeah, I think Summer talked him into it. But I'm pretty sure he's only going out with her because that's what Mrs. Fortenberry would like."

_And to make Jesse jealous. Probably couldn't have been an easy afternoon with those two harpies though_.

Sookie ignored Jason's thoughts. Not that she didn't agree with the latter statement. Mrs. Fortenberry was hard to deal with even if the older woman was in a good mood. Almost especially then. Sookie had hoped Hoyt would continue to stand up for himself a little bit, though not to the extent that he would punch her brother in the face.

"So you told him you had feelings for Jessica and he hit you?"

"Couple times," Jason said, sounding completely defeated. "I should of just kept my mouth shut."

Sookie scowled.

"Jason, Hoyt must've been mad but that doesn't give him the right to bash your face in." One punch Sookie could maybe understand, but Jason had definitely gotten more than that. "Sam said you didn't hit back."

Jason wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. You were honest with Hoyt. Remember what Gran always said."

And it wasn't like Jason actually acted on his feelings.

"Yeah," Jason said softly. He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hands. "If him and Jessica get back together it's gonna be so awkward. They probably won't talk to me anymore."

Sookie bit her lip.

"I don't know if that's gonna happen anytime soon, Jase. If ever."

"She doesn't know about the fight does she?" Jason asked.

"Jessica was there when I called Merlotte's last night. She heard Sam tell me about it."

Jason groaned and rubbed his face some more.

"I didn't want her to find out."

Sookie had to smile at that. A few months ago Jason might have used a situation like this to get sympathy from the girl he liked.

"Jason your face looks like tenderized meat. What were you gonna say when she asked about it?"

Jason shrugged.

"Can we just talk about something else please? This is making my head hurt. Or I might need another pill."

Sookie had put off telling Jason about everything right away mostly because she didn't know how to start, but also because she didn't know how he'd react.

Jason took the news that werewolves really existed surprisingly well.

"What about the Easter Bunny?" he asked.

"What?"

"Or Santa. I mean anything could be real right?"

"I don't… That's… It doesn't matter, Jason. Just know that there could be some roaming around and you need to be on the look out. They're kind of dangerous. Also I wouldn't go to Hotshot anymore."

"I barely go there as it is."

"Yeah well that's good cause apparently they're all werepanthers."

Jason's eyebrows raised into his hairline.

"Okay that explains something. The guy I tackled got these crazy looking eyes for a second before Andy and Kenya cuffed him. I thought maybe the drugs I took were stronger than I thought."

Sookie did not want to think what would have happened if Andy and the others hadn't been there.

"Do silver bullets really kill 'em?" Jason asked.

Sookie didn't know. She hadn't asked Eric about it.

She had heard water running in the pipes when they had entered the house. Eric was obviously taking a shower upstairs to wash off the blood and maybe the scent of werewolf. She'd have to ask him more about werewolves once she was done talking to Jason.

"I don't know. I think it's better not to try to kill one. Maybe just…"

"Run away?" This option shocked Jason. "When have you ever known me to run from a fight?"

"Bart Timmons in the 7th grade."

Jason scowled at her.

"He was three years and like a hundred pounds heavier than me. Plus he put that one kid in the hospital that summer."

"And yet you still thought it was a good idea to make out with his little sister. At the Fourth of July picnic where anyone could see and tell him."

"Fortune favors the brave, Sook. Wasn't really worth the risk though. She stuffed her bra."

Sookie snorted.

"I coulda told you that."

Jason's phone buzzed with a text message. He picked it up and scowled seeing who it was and was about to set it back on the table but did a double take and held it back up.

"Why is Jessica asking me where I keep guest towels?"

Sookie doubted her brother had more than two towels.

"Oh. That's to do with the other thing… Wait. Did you give Godric, Pam, and Jessica invitations to your house before?"

Jason nodded yes.

"Godric when he came by last night and we went to Merlotte's. Pam and Jesse a few nights before that. They were in the neighborhood. Hoyt was out with Summer thank god. That would've been really freaking weird. Although it kind of was anyway. Pam wanted to know how much room I had in my freezer."

Sookie's eyes widened.

"You didn't let them keep any blood at your house did you?"

"No. I don't think Eric knew about it either cause Pam told me not to tell him or you. I think she was gonna glamour me but Jessica convinced her to trust me."

Jason was smiling at the memory.

"You didn't mind having them there?"

"When Pam's not threatening to break any bones she's not that bad. And Jesse's…" Jason trailed off for a minute and then blinked himself out of his stupor. "What are they doing at my house though?"

Sookie took a deep breath, thinking of the best way to explain everything. Well not everything. She hadn't told Jason about the werewolf attack and Eric killing it in the front yard. Not because she didn't think Jason could handle it. She just didn't want to burden him with it. Jason had one of the biggest hearts out there, but he could also be pigheaded. He'd probably agree with Eric that they should ship her off somewhere far from Bon Temps and keep her locked away. He'd probably help be the warden. Not to mention Jason would refuse any sort of protection.

"Well, you know how Eric and Godric are Sheriff's," Sookie started.

"Godric's retired. Or fired. I don't think he wants to talk about it. Hey, do you think he wants a job? I mean I know a lot of places around here wouldn't hire a vampire. But I bet he'd be like the best night watchman ever!" Jason got a joyful look on his face. "Andy could hire the two of us…"

"Jason!" Sookie had to get him to focus. "I don't know if Godric wants a job. He seems fine the way he is." If still a bit melancholy. "And I don't think Andy can just give you a job. I think you need to take a test to become a sheriff's deputy."

Jason's face fell.

"Well I bet he could help me with that at least. I suck at taking tests."

"Maybe you can ask him tomorrow or something. Look the point is Sheriff's have to answer to Vampires of a higher standing."

"Like a Governor?"

"A king. Well a queen in this state."

Jason laughed for a few seconds until he realized she was serious.

"So what's that have to do with you? Or me?"

"You remember Bill Compton?"

Jason scratched his chin.

"That vampire who came into Merlotte's a couple months back? Wasn't he supposed to be living in the house across the way? What happened to that guy?"

Sookie didn't know nor did she care right now.

"It turns out he was working for the Queen of Louisiana and came to Bon Temps to try to take me back to New Orleans. Against my will if I didn't want to go."

Which since she couldn't be glamoured was the only possibility.

Jason almost shot up out of his seat.

"What? We gotta call the cops. You should of told Andy."

"Pipe down." Sookie tried to reassure him. "I'm fine for right now. Vampires have certain territorial laws. Since I'm bonded to Eric she can't touch me."

At least not openly.

"Well what if she sends someone else to kidnap you? Or what if she kills Eric?"

Sookie didn't even want to think about that. Just hearing Jason say it made her heart clench.

"I don't think she'd stupid or brave enough to do that."

Sookie also hoped the presence of the Magister in the area would put her off doing anything drastic. Sure having that vampire around caused Eric some extra stress, but if he kept Sophie-Anne in line it seemed like a small price to pay. Of course that was as long as the Magister didn't actually find anything that led him to the source of the blood trade being the vampires at Fangtasia.

Sookie had to focus on the main problem though.

"Look, the point is she can't hurt me, physically at least, without incurring some sort of punishment. But she knows about you. She could send someone to hurt you to get at me."

It had been stupid of Sookie to bait Sophie-Anne's bad temper like that, but then she hadn't considered that the Queen would hurt her only remaining family against her in that way. Seriously what kind of evil manipulative bitch did that?

"You need to be careful." Jason was about to argue he could take care of himself, but she cut him off. "This is serious, Jason. Like back in Dallas serious. This vampire is dangerous. You need to be careful. Especially at night. Don't talk to any vampires you don't know. Maybe be suspicious of new humans too."

"Well with what happened with the last batch of new people that rolled into town, that's actually pretty good advice. Speaking of which did you know Eggs is back?" Sookie hadn't. "He came by Merlotte's earlier. Him and Tara went off. Probably to talk and stuff."

It was after midnight so Sookie made a note to call Tara tomorrow to see how her friend was doing. If Tara needed to speak before than she would call, no matter the time. Though with her crappy cell service Sookie might miss the call.

"There's one thing I don't get," Jason said suddenly. "Bill Compton showed up before you met Eric. And he wouldn't tell this Queen lady about you anyway. So how the hell did she know about you?"

That was the question. And Sookie had absolutely no idea of the answer.

…

Sookie had been right about Eric's motives for using the shower. The werewolf's blood had soaked through his shirt, which was a lost cause, but he kept one or two spare change of clothes at Sookie's so it was no real loss. He needed to get the foul smell out of his nostrils though. He was in no mood to deal with Jason Stackhouse either, so he chose to remain upstairs in Sookie's room for the moment. Plus he had other business to deal with.

He dialed Pam's number.

"This place is worse than the last time I was here," Pam said when she picked up. So they had at least arrived in Bon Temps safely. "Though I don't think Stackhouse was responsible for the giant hole in the TV."  
Jessica's voice came from somewhere.

"We don't know what happened!"

Eric could practically hear Pam rolling her eyes.

"Jessica, that mouth breather's stench is all over the place and I doubt Jason, even at his most clumsy, would do that. If you're going to be a pathetic ne'er-do-well go downstairs and help Godric with the window."

There was some grumbling and a door slamming.

"I already ordered Stackhouse a new plasma anyway. He could use some new furniture too," Pam mused.

Eric had to stop her before she redecorated the whole house.

"I'm sure he'll thank you for just the TV."

"But this place is hideous, Eric. Jessica says he inherited it from his parents. Here I was thinking it was just him but apparently his bad taste is genetic. I need something to do while we're lying low. Everything could be pastels. And the wallpaper would definitely—."

"Pam..." he admonished. "Leave it. You can spend your free time helping to make Jessica a better vampire."

Pam made a gagging sound.

"She's been acting bipolar all night. I can only pretend to love girl talk with her so much. Can't we just bury her in the ground until she gets over her teenage years?"

Eric knew Pam was only half serious but he humored her.

"She'll wake up feral."

"Feral I can take. Not this. Even when I was her age I was never her age."

"That was a different time."

Pam grumbled.

"Whatever. Are you going to tell me what happened?" She had obviously felt his anger and bloodlust earlier. "The only reason Godric didn't fly off was because I needed his help controlling Jessica."

By the time they had calmed her down and got a True Blood or two into her, Eric was somewhat back to normal.

"The werewolf problem is solved, at least for tonight."

He explained what had happened. He didn't mention the brand, since it wouldn't mean anything to her.

"Does that mean you want me to call the wolf off?"

"No. They might send another. Best to have him around."

"Whose 'they' though, Eric?"

That was the question that Eric had spent over a thousand years trying to answer.

"Give the phone to Godric."

He didn't care that he was pissing her off. She was obviously going to try to listen in on the phone conversation.

"I take it you and Sookie are well, my child," Godric said.

Eric spoke in Godric's mother tongue, an ancient form of Gaulish, which Godric had taught him in the first few years of his turning. Pam didn't know word one of it. Eric could feel her frustration double, but ignored it. She didn't need to know everything.

"No damage done." He quickly explained the werewolf attack. "He was branded with a Wolfsangel," he added.

Godric didn't say anything at first but Eric could feel a great sadness come over his Maker.

"I suppose it would be too much to hope that you won't follow this through."

"You'd want me to leave Sookie unprotected."

"Of course not, but protecting those you care for is different than deliberately looking for a fight."

It wasn't a fight he was looking for. It was a slaughter. He wasn't about to say that to Godric though.

"Whoever sent the wolf knows about Sookie. I doubt they'll stop. The best way to ensure her safety is to end this."

Godric knew this was barely scratching the surface of Eric's motivation.

"You're back at the same problem as before though. The trails gone cold. You killed the beast. You let your emotions—."

"He was from Mississippi."

Eric felt a shiver in their bond. Not fear exactly. Caution and some weariness.

"Eric, you're a Sheriff of Louisiana. You know you cannot investigate out of state. Especially that state. It would be suicide. Russell Edgington would end you."

And be well within his rights to do so. A Sheriff from a different kingdom sniffing around spelled spy to any competent King or Queen and would be shown no mercy. It would be monumentally stupid to even think of it, but more so in the kingdom of Mississippi.

There were many rumors about Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi. He was said to be the oldest vampire in the Americas, twice Eric's age. And not altogether there mentally. The Authority had supposedly only given him a kingship because they feared what he might do if they refused him one. So they had given him the piss poor state of Mississippi as a type of appeasement.

Word was that he had also had his eye on Louisiana since the late 1990's. Eric knew of at least one proposal of marriage that Sophie-Anne had turned down. Such an alliance would have solved her money problems though. Though Edgington's state was not one of the most profitable, rumor had it he was not only one of the oldest vampires, but one of the richest. But Sophie-Anne probably knew that she would not live long after the nuptials or else she would be a prisoner of her new husband.

"Don't worry," Eric reassured his Maker. "I'm not that stupid."

Or desperate. At least not yet.

"You won't have to command me to stay away."

"Glad to hear it."

Though Godric's tone inferred that he didn't quiet believe him. Eric wasn't going to waste more time trying to reassure him, mostly because it would be lying.

Sookie entered the bedroom with Tina at her heels. She gave him a small smile but did not wish to disturb him. She gathered up a nightgown and went into the bathroom to deal with her night necessitates. Tina jumped up on the bed and pushed her head against Eric's arm until he started to pet her. Then the gray fuzzball started to purr.

"What's that noise?" Godric asked.

"Sookie's cat."

Eric pushed Tina away when she tried to get him to rub her belly.

"Everything's alright on your end though."

"Yes," Godric said. "Sookie was right about the basement being a good rest area. What do you plan to do about Sophie-Anne?"

"Well Pam has suggested ripping off her head more than once. Though I'd prefer for that to happen without mine following soon after."

They agreed that as soon as the sunset the three other vampires would come straight to Sookie's. After talking to Pam for another minute and again telling her to leave Stackhouse's house in peace, Eric hung up the phone.

Sookie was finishing brushing her teeth. She rinsed her toothbrush and took a sip of water before turning to look at Eric in the doorway.

"Everything okay with them?"

"About as good as can be expected. Pam wants to do a home makeover on your brother's house. She bought him a new TV."

"What? Why?"

Sookie walked past him and got into bed. She just really needed to sleep in her own bed for once. She knew she wouldn't be able to wake up with Eric beside her but the sun would be shining through the windows and after this long night see kind of needed that.

Eric followed her out.

"I believe Hoyt Fortenberry broke the other one on his vacating the premises."

Sookie let out a sigh as she nestled under the sheets.

"He kind of did the same thing to Jason's face."

Eric turned off the lights and went to the opposite side of the bed. Sookie snuggled up against him and let out a more contented sigh this time.

"He's gonna spend the night…Jason I mean." She yawned. "You'll stay until I fall asleep right?"

"Until dawn if you like."

"Good."

Which would be the longer amount of time since Sookie fell asleep practically a minute later.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaulish is a Celtic language that was spoken most specifically in Gaul, which is where Godric is from, at least in this fic.


	39. Take Me Off Your Worry List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Blue October song Worry List.

_Sookie wasn't aware that she was dreaming at first. She was in her room in bed, which was to be expected. It was daytime but the room seemed brighter than with just the light streaming in the window. That was the first clue.  
_

_The second was when Sookie looked down at herself. She was no longer wearing her favorite pink nightshirt. Instead she was once again wearing an elaborate white nightgown, encrusted with what looked like real diamonds._

_"Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea," Sookie cursed as she sat up in bed. "Like I really need this now."_

_She followed the path of flower petals downstairs. It was so bright like there was some mysterious otherworldly light source besides the sun. Everything looked softer, like she was seeing it through some kind of filter. It reminded her of how old Hollywood movies looked._

_Sookie followed the path out to the back porch. It wasn't her backyard or the woods beyond. It was a wood alright but the trees were older looking. Gran's garden was gone but there were other flowers, some which looked completely foreign to Sookie. Sookie thought she heard some sort of music coming from somewhere and people laughing in the distance._

_Before Sookie could investigate the landscape further Claudine appeared and pulled the shorter woman into a quick hug._

_"Sookie, I'm so glad to see you again."_

_"Uh…hi, Claudine." Claudine led the two to sit down on a patch of sweet smelling grass that looked more dark blue than green._

_"As much as I like these weird fever type dreams_ , _it_ _would probably be better if you just come talk to me. In person. Like at my house."_

_And then maybe Sookie could get some real answers out of the fairy. Maybe even a crash course in controlling whatever powers she had._

_Claudine's face showed that she did not like this idea._

_"I do not think that would be possible at this time. It would not be safe."_

_Sookie tried to reassure her._

_"If you're worried about Eric or other vampires you could just come during the day."_

_Claudine gave her a small tight smile._

_"I meant for you. I may be watched and if the wrong type were to find their way to you, it could be catastrophic."_

_"What exactly does that mean?"_

_Claudine pressed her lips together and looked at the water. Sookie narrowed her eyes in disgust._

_"This is what I am so sick of. You supernatural beings think you know better but really I just think you like holding all the cards. I have met a thousand year old being and he still acts like a child sometimes. Age doesn't necessarily mean wisdom. Trust is a too way street you know."_

_"Your necks not the only one on the line here," Claudine said. She actually looked scared. "There's a war, Sookie."_

_"Yeah, I get it. You and the vampires never got along. But they think you're all dead."_

_"And it is in our kinds best interest for them to think so, but that's not what I'm speaking of. There's another conflict almost as old. Ever since a fae mated with a human."_

_Sookie pulled a face at the use of the term mated. Seriously Claudine needed to drop the nature documentary imagery._

_"Then the wars' between…?"_

_"The fae. There are different kingdoms and just like humans we don't always agree on everything."_

_Sookie looked at her questioningly._

_"What does that have to do with me?"_

_"After everything with the vampires, our numbers were depleted. Our birth rates have been falling each season. Some fairies have found success in mating with humans."_

_"Can you maybe use a different term?" Sookie said interrupting her. "You make it sound so clinical. Don't you guys love?"_

_"Of course," Claudine said. "Probably more so than even you humans, what with our longer lifespan." Sookie was sure Claudine didn't mean for her statement as a barb, so she decided to ignore it. "But with our low numbers every fairy knows it is there duty to procreate as much as possible."_

_Sookie decided she didn't mind the term mated so much anymore._

_"That's… lovely for y'all." Sookie gave her crazy smile for a brief moment before a thought took her. "That's what happened in my family isn't it? Grandpa Earl was just like me. A fairy snuck in somewhere."_

_Which was something Eric had already guessed._

_"Yes. But any child born of a fae and human union would not be a full fairy. You yourself have a low level spark of Light."_

_Sookie felt sparky enough as it was and didn't want to know what it would be like to have more of the powers she had._

_"What does any of this have to do with your war or not being able to come see me? Me being so full of Light I could really use some lessons with the glow hands. Or at least a user manual."_

_Claudine obviously hadn't spent as much time watching humans as one might expect a Fairy Godmother to, because most of Sookie's humor was going right over her head._

_"There is no 'manual' and I'm trying to help you but even my resources are limited. I don't know how much longer I can keep coming to you like this." Claudine took Sookie's hand in hers. "I could teach you how to control your powers. Maybe even help you reach your full potential. If you would just come back with me."_

_"Come back where?"_

_"To my realm. To Faire."_

_Sookie pulled her hand away from Claudine's._

_"Like just for a visit?"_

_"Or longer if you wished. These dreams are a pale shade of the true splendor of my home. I'm sure it would be a welcome respite after everything that has been happening to you."_

_Claudine smiled as she spoke and her smile kind of reminded Sookie of Pam's the first time they had met. Like Sookie was chum in the water_.

" _I can't go to another realm. I have a job and friends. And my brother. And Eric. And… way too much going on to just pack up and leave for a vacation."_

_She had almost let slip about the werewolves. Claudine apparently didn't believe in privacy as much as Sookie did because she read her mind. Before Sookie could tell her to stay out Claudine spoke._

_"You'd be safe. No one would be able to find you there."_

_Sookie stood up. She didn't know where exactly this uneasy feeling was coming from but she knew she needed some distance._

_"That doesn't actually sound as reassuring as you're trying to make it sound. I have a life."_

_Claudine stood up and took a step toward Sookie, who took two steps backward. Sookie didn't like the way this was going at all. Claudine was the picture of prosperity and friendliness but there was something about her eyes. They had a cruel calculating glint to them._

_"A life that has been filled with blood and death of late. I know you don't like to hear it but it is most certainly a result of the company you keep."_

_Sookie's whole body went rigid._

_"You're right. I am sick of hearing how stupid I am and how horrible being with Eric is for me. But you know what? It's my stupid choice. And how do you expect to protect me when you're in the middle of some kind of magic civil war?"_

_Claudine opened her mouth in retort when there was suddenly a loud noise, like thunder, and_

Sookie sat up in bed. The real sunlight coming in through the windows wasn't as bright as in her dream but it still blinded her for a few seconds.

"What the hell?" she mumbled.

That had sounded like a gunshot. She called out for her brother.

"Jason?"

Getting no reply she reached out with her mind.

"Oh shit!"

She scrambled out of bed and was down the stairs and out on the porch faster than humanly possible.

"Jason, what the hell?"

Her brother was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and brandishing the shotgun Gran kept in the house. He stood in the driveway. The smell of gunpowder assailed Sookie and she almost gagged on it.

"Sookie, stay in the house," Jason said, though it was already too late.

"Put that down, you idiot," Sookie said.

Sookie ran off the porch to her brother and got in front of him. There was a dark blue pickup truck parked near the end of the drive. Sookie could just make out the yellow letters on the side of the truck.

"Oh, crap. Jason put the gun down." He didn't listen to her. "Did you kill him?"

"Nah. He dropped his keys otherwise I think he would've driven off."

Which meant that the shot that had woken Sookie was just a warning because with Jason's shooting skills there was no way he would have missed from this distance.

"You dumbbell," Sookie hissed. She raised her voice trying to sound calm and friendly. "Mr. Herveaux?"

A gruff voice called from inside the truck. Sookie figured the man was lying down in the front seat out of sight.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

Jason scrunched up his face in question.

"You know him? He said he was a werewolf."

"So you just opened fire on him?"

"Well yeah. I thought werewolves were coming after you."

Sookie rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"This one is working for Eric. He hired him to watch me during the day."

Jason finally lowered the shotgun and his face looked scared.

"Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me? I could of killed the poor son of a bitch."

"It kinda slipped my mind with everything that happened last night."

Plus she had been exhausted. Sookie turned back toward the car.

"Mr. Herveaux? I'm sorry. My brother didn't know who you were. You can come out. He's just a little on edge. I promise no ones gonna try to kill you."

At least neither of the Stackhouses anyway.

After a minute a dark, shaggy haired head came into view.

"Get him to put the gun down."

Jason went to put the gun back in the house. This was apparently satisfactory to Herveaux because he got out of the truck.

Sookie almost wanted to let out a comical low whistle. Alcide Herveaux was built like…well a werewolf she supposed. She was pretty sure he was at least an inch taller than Eric and from what she could see that wasn't covered under plaid he looked like he didn't slack off at the gym. The term scruffy lumberjack came to mind.

As he walked up to where she stood Sookie saw that he was giving her a once over as well. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't exactly dressed for company. She pulled down the hem of the shirt for all the good it did her.

"Won't you come in? I'm really sorry about Jason. He's not a homicidal maniac, I swear. He was just…"

"Looking out for his family."

_Which is why I'm in this mess in the first place. This place looks a little worse for wear than the last time I was here._

Sookie stopped at the steps.

"You've been here before?"

Alcide gave her that look that everybody did, wondering how she could know what was on his mind. Obviously he wasn't clued into her little trick.

"Uh… Just once, a couple months back. My crew and I put in the light tight room."

"Oh. Well this isn't all a decorating choice. Every had a run in with a maenad?"

Alcide hurried in front of her so he could open the door. He appeared to be a gentleman at least.

"No. What's that?"

"I'm still not entirely sure but they throw the worst kind of parties. Never let one stay in your house."

She led the man into the kitchen and offered him some coffee but he declined. Tina, who was drinking from her water dish, bristled and hissed at him before Sookie shooed the cat away.

"It's okay," Alcide said. "Cats don't really like me."

She wasn't really surprised she could read his thoughts. The werewolf last night had been pretty easy but that one had been afraid and wounded. Alcide, as he asked her to call him, was a bit harder to read than Sam was, which Sookie was actually glad for. It seemed proximity made it easier but she was able to easily shut him out if she wanted. Like with most people she could sense his moods though. He hadn't actually been scared when Jason fired the gun at him, just anxious. Which made him the perfect man for this job, Sookie guessed. He didn't cower easily if at all.

Jason came back downstairs and had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He got himself a cup of coffee.

"Seriously man, sorry about almost shooting you," he said to Alcide.

"It's no problem."

Alcide could tell Jason meant his apology. He had to deal with the guy, at least while he was on bodyguard duty with the sister, so he might as well try to smooth things over.

"Besides it looks like you've had a rough couple of days." He motioned to the smaller man's bruised face.

"Yeah," Jason shook his head. "You should see the other guy. I messed up his knuckles good."

Alcide laughed and Jason smiled and Sookie thought this maybe wasn't going to be as awkward as she first thought.

"I'm just gonna go change real quick," she said.

When she came back downstairs the radio was on low to some sports game and the two men seemed to be getting on like gangbusters. Jason was rambling on like his usual self, confident and relaxed. He stopped talking when he saw Sookie. He took in her uniform.

"Are you going into work?"

"No, I just really like dressing up like I am," she said sarcastically. "One of us has to make a living."

She hadn't meant it as a dig but Jason seemed to think she was hassling him.

"I told you, I'm working on that. I figured I'd stop by the sheriff's department today. See what I gotta do to become a deputy."

"You're gonna be a cop?" Alcide asked.

He hoped he didn't offend Jason with his tone of disbelief. Sure the guy had tried to shoot him but it was in defense of his family, which was both admirable and understandable. Plus he had apologized.

"Maybe," Jason said smiling into his coffee cup.

Sookie ignored the talk as she got her own cup of coffee and poured some milk in it. She had thought Jason's outburst last night about wanting to go into law enforcement was just a byproduct of his exhausted and addled brain. She wasn't sure about any of it. Jason had been showing real growth as a person of late, but being a cop…

Well for one thing it was dangerous. Sookie thought after everything Jason would want to get back to normal. Do something quiet. Maybe Jason felt just the opposite. She kind of hoped this was just a phase though. Sure Bon Temps didn't get much in the way of crime besides the odd act of vandalism and domestic disputes, but that wasn't the case lately.

Sookie sipped her coffee and looked over at Alcide. He was sitting with his hands in his lap and Sookie could tell just by looking at him that he was uncomfortable. This whole situation was really.

"So… I don't know exactly what Eric told you."

"I didn't talk to Northman," Alcide said. "I talked to his Miss Moneypenny."

Jason snorted into his second cup of coffee.

"I am so calling Pam that next time I see her. Wait, does that make Godric Q to Eric's Bond?"

Sookie ignored him and took a seat across from Alcide.

"Well what did she tell you?"

"Not much. Bodyguard duty during the day, indefinately. I go where you go."

Jason laughed behind them and Sookie rolled her eyes knowing what he was thinking.

"He's not going to follow me into the bathroom, Jason."

Alcide got that look on his face again but Sookie knew he just thought they were so close she could almost guess his thoughts.

She turned in her seat to glare at Jason.

"Why don't you go do something?"

She wanted to ask Alcide some questions and she didn't want Jason underfoot. Surprisingly he didn't seem to mind being pushed out the door.

"I'm gonna try some target practice," he said going to get the shot gun from where he had left it on the dining room table. Not that Jason really needed practice. He was one of the best shots in the county. He stopped on his way out to the back though.

"Would I have been able to put you down?" Jason asked. "I mean you being a werewolf…"

"Are those normal rounds?" Alcide asked and Jason nodded.

"Not unless you can make a head shot."

"He can," Sookie said.

"Normal bullets that's the only way really. You use silver bullets and it weakens us and any wolf would have to stop to dig those out. Your best bet would be a headshot though, no matter the ammo."

Sookie waited until she heard Jason go out the back before turning her full attention to the werewolf. She smiled at him and felt just the tiniest bit of guilt about letting her shields down fully for this. But with everything that had happened recently she wanted to know the honest truth and there was really only one way to do that. Sookie didn't have to push herself too hard to read Alcide's thoughts. The werewolf didn't seem to have an ounce of guile and wore his feelings on his face for the most part.

"So, you usually work construction?" she asked.

"Yeah. I own my own small construction business. I work out of Jackson though."

Except when that vampire snaps his fingers.

Sookie sat up straighter at this.

"You're from Mississippi?" She really didn't notice accents that much.

"Yeah, you been?"

"No." She got up and got the writing pad she used to make grocery lists and a pen and sat down. She asked him another question as she scribbled.

"You don't exactly like working for Eric do you?"

_  
Not exactly work when he's holding a marker on your father._

"Look I don't want to offend you or anything... but your relationship with Eric Northman?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Alcide had trouble keeping a straight face at this.

_It's always the cute ones who are the most trouble. But then my taste in partners hasn't been the best of late._

Sookie saw a flash of a blonde haired girl smiling and then another of the same girl, this time with darker hair and looking thinner and angry. Sookie avoided digging deeper. There were some things that were private.

"I don't exactly have any great affection for vampires to begin with, but Northman, he's kind of a son of a bitch."

Sookie wasn't offended. She had called Eric much worse in her thoughts sometimes when they were fighting.

"You seem like a nice girl…"

Sookie put the pen down.

"You want to know why such a nice girl would be mixed up with vampires?" He nodded. "I love him. And you can think I'm stupid and have a death wish…"

Sookie was reading straight from his mind now and Alcide got that fearful look in his eyes that everybody did.

"…But you don't exactly have the best taste in partners either do you? And most of the trouble I'm in has more to do with what I am than what Eric is."

"What the hell?" the werewolf mumbled.

He didn't run screaming from the house or call her a disciple of Satan, so that was a plus in his favor.

"You sure Pam didn't tell you anything else about me?"

"She said I could look because that's about all I was gonna be able to do and that if I even thought about touching you you'd know."

Pam probably loved fucking with Alcide.

"I would. Probably. I'd actually have to concentrate."

Alcide looked at her for a long moment. He wasn't afraid and most of his anxiety had disappeared. Mostly he was just curious.

"What are you? Psychic."

"Telepath."

Even with all the evidence he couldn't keep the bullshit look of his face.

"Do you really need more proof? Eric owns a marker on your dad. That's gambling right?"

Alcide went rigid.

"Yeah… My Pops not that good at picking winners. Neither am I, but you already know that."

"I'll stop. You're not actually as easy to read as normal people. I have a boss who's a shifter. I didn't know what he was for the longest time, just that I couldn't hear him as clearly as other people."

"What about your brother?" Alcide asked.

Sookie shook her head.

"Nope. Jason's just Jason."

"The two of you smell like freaking sugar or summertime. You especially."

Sookie couldn't help but blush a little. Eric said as much all the time but apparently her fairy scent wasn't just attractive to vampires. Maybe she was catnip to all supernatural creatures. She hadn't actually thought to ask Maryanne if she wanted to rub Sookie on like a perfume, what with being terrified for her life.

"I guess that's why Northman wants a bodyguard huh?"

"Like I said I'm a lot more trouble than he is." She wasn't about to tell him about her fairyness. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Do you really need to?" Alcide smiled.

He was taking it well at least. And he had a nice smile. She got the sense he hadn't had much to smile about lately.

"It doesn't really work like that. And anyways I don't really like to hear people. I'd prefer we be friends and I can't do that if you're afraid I'm always going to be peeking in."

"So honesty, huh?"

"My Gran always said it is the best policy."

Gran would have probably loved to meet Alcide, just to know she had met a werewolf. Also the werewolf kind of reminded Sookie of what little memory she had of her Grandpa Earl. He didn't look anything like the older man but they both had the same sturdiness and easy going feeling about them.

Sookie pushed the pad she had been doodling on toward Alcide. He lifted the pad to get a better look and his jovial manner disappeared.

"Do you recognize that symbol?" she asked.

  
Sookie wasn't the best artist but she figured she had replicated the Wolfsangel well enough. She said she would stop pushing with Alcide and she would but she needed to know about this.

_Jesus. Can't I get away from that asshole Cooter for one freaking day?_

  
Sookie didn't really want to ask if Cooter was supposed to be a person but she got conformation that Alcide knew something.

"You know somebody with that mark?"

Alcide put the pad down.

"Yeah. It's a wolf pack in Jackson. A pretty big one. A tough one. The Fuck You crew."

Sookie couldn't keep a straight face at the name. Alcide couldn't blame her but they were no joke and he told her so.

"They're hard core. When you join the pack they brand you with this." After another minute he spoke, looking dejected. "My ex, Debbie, took up with the Alpha."

Sookie reached out her hand and squeezed his trying to express her sympathy.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, not as much as me."

She tried to change the subject off his ex.

"Do they deal with vampire blood?"

Alcide looked at her like she was crazy.

"I know some of the shit they're into isn't exactly legal. They run some meth labs around town and other shit. But werewolves don't mess around with vampires. Unless they have to." Like him.

Or unless they wanted to keep it a secret for a thousand plus years.

She didn't know what to do with this information except talk to Eric about it. Eric needed to know and she would tell him but she didn't like it. This whole business with the werewolves was distressing by itself but Eric's behavior made it worse. She knew he was holding something back, like he always did, but this was different than with Dallas.

"Are you okay?" Alcide asked.

Sookie tried to give him a reassuring smile, which from his look did not sell.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Alcide nodded.

"Does this all have anything to do with why I'm here?"

Sookie bit her lip. She didn't know what Eric would want Alcide to know and Sookie didn't feel like discussing this with someone she had just met, even if Alcide was growing on her.

Alcide could see her hesitation.

"If you can't say…"

"No… Well yes. It's complicated."

"When vampires are involved what isn't?"

…

Sookie found Jason cleaning up from his target practice. He'd been shooting at old paint cans. Alcide stayed on the back porch. Far enough away to give them privacy but close enough to spot any danger and Sookie bet that he could hear every word they said.

"So what's the verdict?" Jason asked. "Is he a complete asshole?"

"Jason." She gave him a warning look. "He's actually pretty okay, I think."

"So it was a good thing I didn't shoot him?"

"I think you could say that about everybody. Especially if you want to be a cop. I have to leave for work soon and since I don't have my car here he's gonna drive me."

Alcide had to go with her to Merlotte's anyway.

"I'm coming."

"Jason…"

"Not cause I don't trust him," Jason said. "My truck's at Merlotte's and I don't want to be stuck here all day. All you got in the fridge is fruit. Plus I figure I'd stop by Home Depot and pick up some stuff. Pam, Jesse, and Godric need somewhere to stay right? Away from Shreveport? I can't imagine they like it in my basement. It can't be that hard to light tight and clean up some of the other rooms."

Sookie hadn't actually thought of that. Alcide called out from his place on the porch, confirming that he had been listening in.

"I can help with that. Long term most people order those light tight shutters, but those are special order and cost more. Couple hours and the right tools and material, you can pretty much light tight the few rooms you got upstairs."

"That would actually be great. If we leave Pam at Jason's house any longer she's going to be ordering him new furnature. She ordered you a new T.V."

"I am so keeping it, don't try to talk me out of it," Jason said.

"I won't," Sookie said. "Hoyt kind of broke your other one. Allegedly."

Jason's face went blank for a minute, then red.

"Motherfucker! Now that is just childish. Breaking my face is one thing but my T.V.? Football season's gonna start soon."

Alcide had come down to join them and smiled.

"You've got your priorities straight, Stackhouse."

…

The ride to Merlotte's was a bit cramped and Sookie didn't exactly enjoy it what with Jason asking evasive and, honestly in Sookie's opinion, stupid questions. Alcide didn't seem to mind and in fact found it all a hoot. Sookie guessed rightly that Alcide was kind of lonely. Maybe his ex had gotten all their friends in the split?

Technically Merlotte's didn't open for another half hour for the breakfast shift but if people showed up a little early Sam never turned them away so Sookie didn't think it would be a problem for Alcide to come inside.

"I think you should wait up front while I talk to my boss," she said as they all got out of the truck. "He can be…"

"An asshole," Jason supplied and she shot him a glare.

"Territorial?" Alcide said. "Does he run with a pack?"

Sookie shook her head.

"Do shifters have packs?"

  
"Not as many running around, at least as far as I know. But I know some shifters who run with Were packs. If he doesn't have a pack that might be why he's so aggressive."

Sookie wouldn't exactly call Sam aggressive but she was interested in this topic.

"Being in a pack mellows shifters and weres?"

"Depends on the pack. More so on the Alpha. You have a good support system though… yeah."

Sookie remembered a couple of things Eric had said about nesting vampires.

"It's kind of the opposite for vampires."

"I wouldn't know," Alcide said.

"Do you have a pack?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

But it didn't sound like Alcide wanted to talk about it so Sookie shot Jason a look and he shut up.

The front door of Merlotte's was open so they went in. Arlene was sweeping up but stopped when she heard the door.

"We ain't…Oh. It's you."

She looked at Jason and took a longer look at Alcide and held the broom in one hand so she could primp her hair a little. Jason rolled his eyes and led Alcide over to a booth. Sookie could have told Arlene to not waste her energy, especially since she had a ready admirer in Terry, but she just kept her thoughts to herself.

"Hey, Arlene. Is Sam here?"

"Yeah, but he's on the phone. He's in a tiff. I would be too if I had a family like that."

Arlene was still looking over at the two males.

"What are you talking about?"

Sookie didn't know much about Sam but she thought all his kin was dead.

"This old man and woman showed up here yesterday. They made kind of a scene before Sam talked them into leaving."

This looked like news to Jason too, but then he hadn't been to Merlotte's until the late evening.

"They said they were his parents?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah and they had a kid with 'em too. He looked like a mini version of Sam so I figured they had to be telling the truth."

Sookie didn't really know what to do with this information but she figured she should be happy for Sam. After everything with Maryanne she figured her boss needed family, even if he didn't get along with them enough to mention them before.

She left Alcide and Jason up front with Arlene who was taking a breakfast order from them both and had gotten Jason his car keys. Sookie was making her way to Sam's office when she felt a tug on her arm and was dragged into the lady's room.

"Tara?" she yelped in surprise as her best friend locked the door behind them. "What the hell? Give a girl some warning. What are you doing here?"

Tara worked the bar exclusively so she shouldn't have been in until almost noon. She didn't look like she had had an easy night though. There were lines under her eyes and her hair looked unwashed.  
"I had to make sure I still had a job. I kind of ran out on Sam last night."

Which might mean she had missed the fight between Jason and Hoyt otherwise she probably would have called Sookie about it.

"I heard Eggs is back."

Which was why they were in here Sookie guessed. Tara leaned against the sink and rubbed her hands across her face.

"Was… I don't know where the fuck he is now."

"Oh, honey," Sookie went to put her arm around her friend. She opened her mouth to speak again when there was a loud banging on the door and the handle turned.

"Sookie? What the hell is going on in there?" Alcide's voice asked from the other side of the door. He would've been there sooner if that redheaded waitress hadn't been distracting him, and not in a good way.

"Who the fuck is that?" Tara asked.

"Open the damn door or I'll break it down," the werewolf growled.

"Pipe down," Sookie said making her way over to the door and unlocking it.

Sookie had barely opened it a crack when Alcide pushed his way in. He quickly looked her over and assessing that she was well then scanned the bathroom for any threats. His eyes landed on Tara and stayed there for a few seconds before turning back on Sookie.

"You okay?" he asked. "I thought I heard you scream."

"I was just surprised is all."

"She's fine," Tara said. "And I ask again, who the fuck is that?"

"This is Tara," Sookie said to Alcide. "Tara, this is Alcide. He's…a friend."

"Bitch, you wanna try that again?"

No way Sookie knew this guy more than a day.

"You want to maybe watch your language?" Alcide said gruffly.

Tara narrowed her eyes at the werewolf and Sookie huffed out a breath.

"You maybe wanna get the fuck out, Monstroso? This is the lady's room and you're interrupting a private conversation."

"Tara!" Sookie knew it was coming but still. "Be nice. Alcide's gonna be hanging around for a while. I will explain everything in a bit." She turned back to Alcide. She also caught sight of Lafayette down the hall raising an eyebrow at the whole thing. "Go back up front. I just got to talk to Tara for another minute. And then my boss."

Alcide shot a look at Tara and then nodded before leaving. Lafayette smiled at the man as he walked back out front.

"Hooker, you are the most selfish bitch in history," the short order cook said coming into the bathroom with the two girls. "You already rubbing that fine dead piece of ass in my face, you gotta bring another one around?"

"He looks familiar," Tara said.

"Where did he come from and did you have to special order him?" Lafayette asked.

Sookie rolled his eyes.

"He's a werewolf."

Tara looked a bit put out but Lafayette didn't seem to care.

"Baby girl, he could be a demon and I would gladly sell him my soul with a body like that." Lafayette made a humming sound.

"Be nice, Lala. I'm pretty sure he's completely straight—."

"Nobody's completely straight, vamp bait."

Sookie ignored him.

"…And he just got out of a relationship. So keep the flirting to a minimum please."

"Yeah, you don't want the redneck werewolf to beat the crap out of you," Tara said. "What the fuck, Sookie?"

"Don't you want to talk about Eggs?"

"Do not change the subject," Tara said.

"I'm not. We'll talk about it. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Lafayette looked bored with the subject.

"She kicked his ass to the curb."

Tara glared at her cousin.

"You broke up?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know… I guess. I hadn't heard from him in days and then he shows up. I think he was on something." Which she couldn't really hold against him, not being a saint herself. "He just can't let it go. I mean I know he was under… her thrall longer but…"

Tara sank back against the sink and put her head in her hands. Sookie went back over to her and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Tara mumbled. She put her hands down. "Okay?"

"Okay, but if you do…"

Tara just nodded.

"Now what the hell is with the werewolf lumberjack?"

"Oh my god, that is what I thought he looked like the first time I saw him," Sookie laughed.

"Tell you what," Lafayette said. "He can saw—."

Tara cut him off.

"Don't even, Lafayette."

"That joke is beneath you," Sookie agreed.

  
"Want to know what I would like beneath me?"

Both girls groaned.

"Shut up, Lafayette," Tara said shoving her cousin playfully. "You need to get laid man."

Like with Jason, Sookie didn't tell them everything. She just bent some of the truth. As far as Tara and Lafayette knew Alcide was there to protect Sookie from any from vampire threats and was only an extra precaution. Eric being his overprotective self.

Tara was sure her friend wasn't telling the whole truth but didn't push her having her own relationship bullshit on her mind.

Lafayette only seemed interested in the fact that he had received a call the previous night at 3 am from Pam to stop all his drug dealing pertaining to vampire blood. Not that Lafayette was going to complain. He hadn't exactly been looking forward to going out to Hotshot. Those where some mean, racist fucks. He did ask Sookie if her vampires were safe though.

"They're fine," Sookie said. She almost sounded completely believable.

Sookie figured she'd have a harder time with Sam. She knocked on the door to his office and entered after he gave her the go ahead.

He wasn't smiling like he usually was when he saw her, but Sookie didn't know if that was because he had his own problems or what.

"Sookie, is there a werewolf in my bar right now?"

"Yes, but let me explain…"

Sam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God damn it. Like I need this on top of everything," he mumbled.

"His name's Alcide Herveaux and he's a friend." Or on the way to being one. "He's not gonna disrupt business or anything. It's just for a couple of days." She hoped.

"What's that vampire got you into this time?"

"It's more like something I've got him into and do you really want to know?"

Sam thought for a minute and decided that no, he really didn't.

"You're okay though, right?" Sam asked. Sookie reassured him. "That wolf's not from Marcus Bozeman's pack is he?"

Sam didn't know the Alpha of the Shreveport pack except by reputation and from that alone he knew he didn't want to mess with the guy or his ilk.

"I don't know who that is," Sookie said. "Alcide's from out of town."

That was a relief at least. Sam didn't mind Alcide hanging around as long as he didn't cause trouble or distract Sookie. Sookie didn't mention that it seemed like Arlene would be more distracted than she would.

Before she went out to clock in for her shift Sookie turned back to Sam.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He seemed surprised by her question. "Arlene mentioned you had family visiting. I thought you were an orphan."

Sam looked away.

"I was adopted. When I left I went looking for my birth parents."

"That's nice." Though Sam didn't look like he shared the sentiment. "Are they everything you thought they would be?"

After a minute of looking at the ground in thought, Sam spoke.

"With what little I knew about them? Yeah I guess," he said bitterly. "I have a brother though. He's…. kind of a little shit. I kind of get your relationship with Jason a little better now."

They shared a laugh and it felt good. Almost like before all the craziness around here started.

"I mean I barely know Tommy and he's kind of a punk, but…"

"He's your brother," Sookie finished his thought.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Go get to work."

…

Jason had left soon after finishing off a plate of hash browns and pancakes. There hadn't been much traffic in the morning so she had been able to hang around the booth but when the two males stopped talking about home repairs and light tightening the house and switched to sports Sookie had moved over to the bar to hang out with Tara, who clocked in early.

"I know where I know him from," Tara said finally. Sookie looked at her questioningly. "The werewolf. He was at the house a few months back. He was with the construction crew that put in that cubby for Eric."

Tara being Tara wasn't exactly warm toward Alcide. She was at least being civil which for her was almost friendly. After Jason left Alcide had come to sit at the bar to watch the T.V. and get a better lay of the land. Sookie also thought it was because he had been sitting in Arlene's section and the older waitress couldn't take a hint and Alcide was too much of a gentleman to be completely rude to her.

To her credit Tara actually engaged in the small talk Alcide made with her.

By mid-afternoon things had picked up considerably. The road crew had all shuffled in for lunch and Sookie was thankful that Jason hadn't come back in. She was also glad that they all sat in Arlene's section. When Hoyt had caught sight of Sookie he had quickly looked away. She had noticed a bandage wrapped around his right hand. She wondered briefly if his mother or Summer Dussell had done it for him. She hadn't been the only one to notice.

"That the guy your brother got into it with?" Alcide asked. He chuckled at the look Sookie gave him.

"I thought I was supposed to be the mind reader."

"Nothing mystical about it. My jobs to be alert around here," Alcide pointed out. "He has his hand wrapped up and you were giving him the hairy eyeball."

Sookie hadn't even realized she was doing that. She was angry with Hoyt she realized. She got where the man was coming from but there was a proportional response for his anger and judging by Hoyt's hand and Jason's face, more than one punch had been thrown.

"I hope his hand hurts," Tara said. "How's Jason's face looking?"

It looked better than it had last night but still pretty banged up. Jessica's blood was probably almost completely out of Jason's system by now, it almost being a week. The redhead would still be able to feel him of course, which with everything going on Sookie was actually grateful for even with all the trouble it was causing. With the Queen's threat still fresh in Sookie's mind she was glad somebody would have a beat on her brother.

"Did you see it?" Sookie asked. Tara shook her head.

"Lafayette told me about it. Guess Jason doesn't feel so against sticking it to a dead girl anymore huh?"

"Tara that's not even what… ugh." Sookie really didn't want to get into it.

Sookie also didn't really have enough time to form an opinion of Holly Cleary before Merlotte's got slammed with the afternoon rush. She didn't begrudge the new girl getting the double shift or the extra tips that that would bring. It meant Sookie would get off work well before dark and since she had a second job and Holly apparently had two teenage boys to take care of, it wasn't a big thing.

"She's fucking weird," Tara said.

Sookie shot her a look.

"You're best friends with a telepath," Alcide pointed out, hearing the conversation. "What's with her that you think she's so weird?"

"She says she's a witch. Or wiccan or whatever," Tara said.

Sookie turned to Alcide and lowered her voice.

"Are witches real?"

"Yeah." He chuckled at the look on the two girls' faces. "Close your mouths unless you're trying to catch some flies. There are witches and there are witches. She might just be a back to nature, hippy type. In my experience people with real magical power usually keep it to themselves. It can be dangerous otherwise."

Sookie and Tara exchanged a look.

"That's the last fucking thing we need around here," Tara grumbled.

"You got a mouth on you, ya know?" Alcide said.

"This one tells me everyday," Tara motioned to Sookie.

"And it doesn't do anything to deter her," Sookie said.

"Damn right."

Sookie saw Sam giving the three of them a look from the other end of the bar and scurried over to take care of her tables. No reason to give Sam something more to worry about.

By the time her shift ended Sookie was more than ready to go home, though she couldn't remember the last time she had actually enjoyed herself during a shift. Probably not since before Dawn's death, maybe even a before that.

Tara had told her to call her later if she wanted her to come spend the night. When Sookie had jokingly said that Pam would love that, being a guest herself, Tara had retracted the offer. Lafayette made a similar offer and then offered Alcide a place to crash, which the werewolf politely declined.

Sookie waited until they were in his truck before she asked.

"Um… Where are you staying at night?"

She couldn't imagine he was driving back to Jackson every night.

"The place up over by the highway," he answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"That place is a dump."

She almost wanted to offer to let him stay at the farmhouse but Eric would probably blow a gasket, not to mention there probably wouldn't be any room. Plus Alcide would most likely decline, not wanting to bunk down with a bunch of vampires.

"I've had worse," he said.

_Not that my apartment's a palace what with Debbie taking everything… Stop thinking about her dummy. This job was supposed to get you out of town and keep her off your mind._

Usually Sookie would mind her own business in this case. And she tried. She pretended to be very interested in the scenery she had passed almost everyday since she had learned to walk.

Alcide shot a glance at her and said, "You heard that didn't you?"

"Sorry." She bit her lip.

He waved her off.

"Not really something I can fault you for can I?"

"Most people don't exactly see it that way," Sookie confessed.

"Yeah, well most people are idiots," Alcide reasoned.

Although Sookie didn't agree with his sentiment 100%, she couldn't help smiling

"I'm still in the denial stage," Alcide said. "And you're not gonna want to hear what I have to say when I reach anger. Whatever I'm thinking then will probably scar you for life."

"Growing up in a small southern town I have probably heard worse," she said. "I'll try to respect your privacy. And I know we don't really know each other and you can tell me to butt out, but if you need to vent or something… You just seem like you need someone to talk to."

"Do I look that lost?" He was trying to sound jovial about the whole thing but the deer in the headlights look Sookie got showed that it was closer to truth.

"No… I mean…"

Why had she started down this path again?

"I just mean breakups are hard? Not that I know from experience."

They were bumping down the dirt road that constituted Hummingbird lane and Sookie almost wished Eric had had the whole thing paved, not just her driveway.

"Yeah you seem like the kind of girl who would stay friends with a guy after a breakup. No offense intended."

None was taken.

"Try thinking about every thought you've had on a first date and the girl being able to hear it."

Alcide's face went slack thinking about it and he let out a whistle.

"Okay, you probably have heard worse things. Must've been hard."

"Try nonexistent. Eric's actually my first boyfriend."

Alcide almost ran the truck into a tree.

"Shit, sorry."

"Don't be sorry! Just don't get us killed," Sookie said grabbing onto the dashboard.

"Sorry," he said again as he slowed the truck down to a stop at the end of the driveway. He turned the ignition off and cracked a smile. "Wouldn't vampires kind of be worse than the average teenage boy?"

"Probably," Sookie answered. Even though she loved Pam she would turn down a million dollars if she had to listen to whatever thoughts floated through that vampire's head, even just for ten minutes. "I can't hear them."

She didn't think anything of telling Alcide this. He probably had some sort of confidentiality clause with Eric so it wasn't like he was going to talk to other vampires or people about her.

Alcide nodded his head.

"So that's why."

He knew he had said the wrong thing less than two seconds later when her relaxed posture went straight and rigid. She hopped out of the truck and made a beeline for the house. For someone with such short legs she could sure move fast.

Sookie ignored him calling after her and didn't even stop when she saw her car in its usual place. She spared it a quick glance as she passed and figured Eric had sent his day man to bring it back.

Alcide caught up with her at the foot of the porch and grabbed her arm. His thoughts jumped out at her.

_Shit, you stepped in it this time, Alcide… Like you're in any position to be throwing stones at somebody else's love life._

She yanked her arm out of his grip and he took a step back to show he wouldn't touch her again.

"Sookie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that… I just meant… You seem like—."

"Such a nice girl," she finished for him.

That's what most people said. Hell, her Gran had said it on almost a daily basis. When people said it, it was meant to be complimentary, but sometimes it felt like a slap to the face. Especially when they didn't say the thought that was rolling around in their heads at the time.

Too bad she's got a couple of screws loose.

It also implied she was naïve or had to be above reproach. She really was sick of that shit.

"I'm human, Alcide." Mostly anyway. "I try to be a good person but I'm not going to be canonized as a saint anytime soon."

She couldn't help thinking about René and how she had felt like wringing Steve Newlin's neck back in Dallas.

Alcide put his hands up in a surrender gesture.

  
"I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to…" He wasn't the best with words. He rubbed his eyes. "I don't like vampires obviously. I can't pretend I like working for one. I've seen what they're capable of."

Sookie couldn't disagree with his thinking really. Vampires did tend to take over. She had called both Eric and Pam control freaks to their faces several times.

"I know what you mean. But I'm not as stupid as you might think."

"I don't think you're—."

She held up her hand so he'd let her finish.

"I know what a big pain in the ass they can be."

Especially Eric. He could usually talk her out of being angry in two minutes flat. Sometimes without talking.

"I'm not with Eric out of necessity or because I have no better options. I'm sure you'd agree if I wanted to I could probably find a vampire with better manners and less of an ego."

Though Sookie doubted she'd find one who thought of her as being even close to their equal like Eric seemed to.

Alcide cracked a smile.

"I'm not asking you to like vampires, but I do. At least the ones who I consider family. It's like with humans. I'm met some bad ones and I've met good ones. And the good ones I've met have treated me a lot better than some of the people in this town." He didn't look too reassured. "Plus I can't be glamoured."

"No shit?" he asked.

"Nope. Can werewolves?"

"I think so. Like I said before, I don't exactly volunteer to be in the company of vampires much. I've never been glamoured…"

"Would you remember if you had?" She was trying to joke with him but he got a wary look on his face. For all Sookie knew Eric might have had to glamour the werewolf. "I promise that while you're at my house I won't let anyone glamour you."

Alcide looked skeptical.

"Like any of them listen to you?"

Sookie just chuckled and led the way into the house.

They found Jason in the kitchen and Sookie had been able to smell what he was cooking all the way outside. The only food he could make that was edible: sloppy joes.

"Did you go shopping?" Sookie asked. She pulled open the fridge to get some iced sweet tea and saw it stocked up and most of Maryanne's fruit gone.

"Naw," Jason said, stirring the meat in a pan. "That Bobby guy who works for Eric came by to drop off your car and brought the groceries. He brought a bunch of garment bags too. I think they're Pam's."

"Did he bring a trunk too?" She held up the tea pitcher to Alcide who had taken a seat at the table and poured him a glass when he nodded.

"Yeah," Jason answered, turning down the heat on the stove and getting some hamburger buns out of the package next to him. "That guy's kind of a dick."

Alcide choked on his tea and Sookie hid her smile behind her glass. She'd only met Bobby Burnham once or twice. He was nothing but civil to her, if a bit standoffish. His thoughts about her were anything but though. He apparently worshiped Eric though which she figured made him a good and trustworthy day man and Sookie had heard much worse thrown her way. She wasn't petty enough to get someone fired, or worse, over what they thought.

That didn't mean she had to like him though.

"He's not still here is he?"

Though she knew the answer. There were no other minds within five miles of the Stackhouse property. Sookie's other sense told her as much too. Tina was upstairs on her bed sleeping. Probably in a patch of sun.

"Naw," Jason said. "He got out of here like his ass was on fire."

Jason got out plates and in a first Sookie had ever seen, served Alcide and her before taking up his own plate and sitting down. He took a huge bite of his sandwich and noticed the look she gave him.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said smiling. "Don't talk with your mouth full."


	40. Running Down to the Riptide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Vance Joy song Riptide.

Sookie would have liked to spend the rest of the afternoon out in the sun working on her tan. It felt like forever since she'd soaked up some rays, but she thought better of it. Alcide was busy helping Jason board up all the windows on the top floor. She hated having any restrictions placed upon her person but she also didn't want to invite fate to give her more trouble. Better paranoid than stupid, as Pam had said to her once.

While the two men worked on light tightening the rooms, Sookie channeled her inner Gran and waxed the upstairs landing and vacuumed Jason's old room, which was already light tight. Sure they had the cubby but given the choice Sookie figured Pam, Godric, and Jessica would rather sleep in a real bedroom. Pam would probably want to redecorate first though.

Sookie got a giddy little thrill at the idea that Eric would be able to sleep in her bedroom and wouldn't have to leave to go to the cubby at dawn. She guessed that Eric probably didn't think much of her room but he never said anything about it.

She might need to redecorate though. Not just because of what Maryanne had done to it. She hadn't really changed her room much since high school, mostly because there had never been enough money. Sookie wouldn't let Pam near it either. Sookie's tastes weren't exactly in line with Gran's 100% but she was sentimental enough to keep most of it around. Maybe just a new coat of paint or wallpaper. A new dining room table wouldn't hurt.

Getting into early evening Jason asked Sookie to help him move Gran's bed since Alcide had to step away to take a call.

"I think it's his sister," Jason said.

"He has a sister?"

She hadn't thought to ask.

"We talked more than just sports ya know."

"Why are we moving the bed exactly?" Sookie asked looking the room over.

"If we put in some of those blackout curtains I got and move the wardrobe over in front of the window we won't really have to nail down anything," Jason said. "We need to move the bed out of the way to move the wardrobe. We should probably keep it against that wall anyway," he pointed. "Further from the window and bathroom. You're not using this room anyways."

Sookie had thought about it for maybe a minute. If Tara had decided to stay a more permanent fixture she might have moved in here. Now though she didn't really see the point.

It wasn't actually that hard to move the bed, or the wardrobe. Jason was pretty strong all on his own and through her bond with Eric, Sookie wasn't much of a slouch either now.

"You been working out?" Jason asked as Sookie dusted the vacant spot where the wardrobe had been before they worked to move the bed against the wall.

"No," she replied.

They moved the bed and Jason almost tripped taking a few steps back.

Off Sookie's giggle, "It's not me. There's a loose floorboard."

He stomped hard on wood then bent down.  
"Jason, don't rip up the floor."

"I'm not. There's something… Like a secret compartment."

Sookie looked at him like he was crazy until he lifted up a large piece of flooring to reveal that there was indeed a compartment under the floor. Jason looked into the hole.

"There's a box in there."

Sookie came to stand next to him and looked. She could hear Alcide coming back upstairs though.

"Put it back," she hissed.

"But…"

"Just do it."

Jason put the floor back and Sookie put her foot on it, barely missing his fingers, before Alcide came into the doorway. Sookie's smile was probably a bit too big and Jason was still crouched down on the floor.

"Hey," the werewolf said.

"Hi," the siblings replied.

Sookie didn't need to read the werewolf's mind to know he must've guessed something was up. His face said it for him.

"Hey, do you mind maybe doing a perimeter check," Sookie asked quickly.

"I just did one before I came back up," Alcide said.

"Well maybe another. Just to be safe."

Alcide looked between Jason and Sookie and then shrugged.

Whatever. The less I know the better probably.

"You're the boss," he said going back out.

"That's what she tells her boyfriend," Jason called after him and they could hear Alcide's snort of laughter.

Sookie swatted Jason's head and waited until she heard Alcide go out the back door.

"What was all that about?" Jason asked as Sookie moved her foot and bent down to open the compartment again.

"I don't know. We don't really know him that well or what's in here. Better safe right?"

Jason peered over her shoulder and didn't disagree. Judging from his thoughts though he didn't really like it. Jason was a trusting kind heart deep down and for all his other faults believing the worst of people didn't really enter into his head unless given a strong reason.

"I guess. What could be in there though? Gran's recipe for sugared beets?"

Sookie lifted a medium sized box out of the floor that looked stuffed full.

"You don't think it's love letters do you?" Jason asked scooting over to give her room. "I do not want to read my grandparents' erotica."

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"They didn't really write letters," she said. "Gran said Grandpa Earl wasn't much to keep up with correspondence."

It looked like there were some family documents in there. Grandpa Earl's brother and mother's birth and death certificates. A black and white photo of a young woman who Sookie assumed was her great grandmother from the name and year written on the back of the photo.

Jason dug through the box as well. He came out with an old worn looking paper and a velvet bag. He squinted at the paper.

"Is this Latin or something?" he asked.

Sookie took the paper carefully from him. Sookie blinked a few times looking at it hoping that the words would start to make some kind of sense. She didn't know much Latin but this didn't even look like any known or dead language. More like something made up for a fantasy novel, like the Lord of the Rings.

"No clue," she said putting it back in the box.

Jason was squeezing the bag and shaking it. A note that was stuck to it fluttered off and Sookie picked it up.

"It's Grandpa Earl's handwriting."

"You couldn't even read when he disappeared. How do you remember?"

"Cause I know it's not Gran's and he signed his name at the bottom," Sookie said. She scanned the letter. "Aw… It's to Gran on their wedding day."

Jason made a gagging noise and Sookie swatted him again. He ignored her as he continued to rub the velvet bag between his fingers.

"The cl…cluv…Okay I can't pronounce whatever that word is. The thing in the bag is a family heirloom I guess. Been in the Stackhouse family almost longer than the house. It's a love token of some kind I guess. At least that's what Grandpa Earl's great grandma told his mom."

Sookie looked up at Jason who was still playing with the bag. She took it from him and he made a noise almost similar to the one Tina made when Sookie made her get up off her pillow so the telepath could go to sleep.

"Open it silly," she said.

Though now that she had it in her hands she was hesitant to pull open the drawstring on the bag. After another second she opened the bag and dumped the contents into the palm of her hand.

Jason wrinkled his nose at it.

"The love token is a snuff box?"

It certainly looked like it. Or maybe a large make-up compact. It was a bit bigger than Sookie's palm. The center was a pale shiny green color and was trimmed in gold. She turned it over in her hands and wrinkled her brow.

"I don't see a catch," she said.

Jason took it from her and Sookie almost made her own angry cat noise.

"Huh," Jason said. "Maybe it doesn't open."

Sookie snatched it back from Jason and ran her thumb along the gold. She felt like rubbing it against her cheek and purring. Instead she grabbed the velvet bag and stuffed the thing inside and drew the string tight.

"Hey," Jason said indignant as Sookie practically flung it back into the box. "I wanted to hold it some more."

She put everything else back in the box and then lowered the whole thing back into its hidey-hole.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

She put the cover back in place. Perfect. Like nothing had happened. The happy drunk feeling Sookie had gotten from holding the thing was starting to dissipate. Jason was rubbing his face and blinking his eyes clear. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. His eyes were mostly clear.

"Jason listen," she said keeping her voice low.

Alcide was still outside somewhere she couldn't hear him but she could feel his mind off to the west of the house.

"I think we need to forget about that thing." Jason was about to argue but she grabbed his hands in her own and squeezed lightly. "Just trust me okay. I don't think it was just a snuff box."

"It was weird," Jason agreed. "It made me feel weird. I got mad when you took it."

"Yeah. We can't tell anybody about it… I mean it, Jason. No one. Not Hoyt—."

"He's not talking to me."

"Not Jessica."

"Are you gonna tell Eric?" he asked.

"No," she said.

But she didn't really know. She hadn't told him about the dreams and only felt the slightest guilt about that. She didn't know what good it would do Eric knowing about it anyways. The dreams or that thing. If they had found it a day earlier maybe Sookie could have asked Claudine about it, though she doubted she would have gotten a straight answer out of the fairy.

Sookie's blood went cold.

Claudine.

What if her Fairy Godmother already knew about the thing? It had some sort of magic about it that was for sure. Sookie didn't know what it could do or where exactly it had come from. She had a pretty good idea about the latter though. If it was a love token of some kind it had probably come from whatever fairy had bedded down with whatever Stackhouse. Maybe it was an engagement gift or dowry or something of the like.

"Just forget about it okay," Sookie said again.

Jason nodded and looked at the patch of floor the box was hidden under. He didn't look happy about any of it.

"Should I spend the night?" Jason asked suddenly.

Sookie smiled at Jason.

"I'm gonna be fine. There's gonna be four vampires in the house with me. And I don't think Hoyt's crashing at your place anymore."

Jason didn't say anything and got this mournful look on his face that made him look like when he was twelve and had broken a window in the house with a baseball. Sookie suddenly realized he was lonely. And not just because of what was happening with Hoyt.

Sookie had been so encased in her own situation and forced solitude that she didn't really pay much attention to Jason's. She thought he must have been lonely for a long time now. Maybe just as much as her. Her brother had always been the golden child. Dumb but pretty. People had flocked to him and he hadn't ever had to put any effort into anything because of it. Most of those people didn't take the time to scratch below the surface though and none of them stuck around for the long haul.

Sookie smiled, a real dazzling one, not a hint of Crazy Sookie and touched her brother's arm gently.

"You'll probably have to sleep on the couch," she said. "Unless Pam and Jessica bunk up. Then you'll probably be stuck in the cubby."

Jason smiled back.

"I've never even been down there."

"There's not much to it. Eric doesn't go in much for decorating."

As if his name had some kind of pull, Sookie gave off a small shiver as she felt the gentle yet insistent tug of the blood in her veins that she had come to recognize as Eric waking.

Maybe not so small a shiver since Jason gave her a strange look from where he was cleaning up the toolbox.

"Eric's awake," she said.

Her brother looked toward the window but of course he couldn't see the sunshine that should still be outside. The world would be a hazy yellow at best, the shadows thickening each minute.

"He can wake up early too?"

Sookie's mind grasped at the too and off her questioning look Jason said, "If Godric hadn't been awake back at the Fellowship church I don't know what would have happened."

It made sense that Godric could wake up early as well, maybe even sooner than Eric could.

"Older vampires can do that I guess," Sookie said.

Jason just nodded.

"I should've left a radio downstairs or something," he said thoughtfully.

Sookie thought about Godric awake all alone in Jason's dank basement; Pam and Jessica would almost certainly still be dead for the day. She couldn't imagine Godric being bored. Maybe he would be looking through the boxes of junk Jason kept stored down there. Maybe some of the old photos and nick-knacks her Mama had scattered around the house that Jason had boxed up once he took up residence.

Sookie could feel the knot tie up in her stomach before she even spoke. She didn't want to, not really but it was in her nature. Eric was always telling her she cared too much, not as an insult and she never felt this was a flaw of her character. But now she felt tired with it.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Godric?" The words spilled out of her mouth like they were too hot to keep in, burning her tongue like red coals.

Jason had closed up the toolbox and turned back to her.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… Have you ever seen him eat?"

Jason's eyes got big.

"I never seen him kill anybody."

His voice was harsh and almost felt like a slap to the face. Sookie knew how her brother felt toward the little vampire, the same way she was starting to.

"No, Jason. That's not… I mean anything. He's really pale. More so than any vampire I've ever seen."

Sookie didn't mention anything about the glowing light because she didn't really feel like stopping to explain it.

"I don't think I've ever seen him eating," she said.

Which could just be because it was somewhat of a private thing. Eric drinking from Sookie had become so commonplace but it wasn't like they did that in public. She had seen Pam drinking bagged blood once or twice when the other vampire was over at Eric's place. The same went for Jessica.

"He ordered a Tru Blood at Merlotte's but I don't remember if he drank any of it," Jason said. "I wasn't exactly paying attention to other people."

Jason went completely still for a moment and his eyelids drooped. Sookie thought this must be what it looked like when Jason was actually thinking.

He spoke again and his eyes were still lidded.

"Do you think maybe he's just dyslexic?" Off Sookie's confused look he continued. "You know he just don't eat."

"You mean anorexic, Jason."

"Whatever."

Sookie worried at her lip with her teeth.

"I don't know if that can even happen to vampires."

They were predators weren't they? Didn't they feel compelled to eat?

Sookie remembered Eric saying that a malnourished vampire was a dangerous vampire.

She remembered reading an old battered second hand copy of Anne Rice's Interview with the Vampire back in high school and of course Tara and her had watched a copy of the VHS several years ago.

"Maybe he feels guilty?"

He hadn't been up on that roof in Dallas for the view.

Jason rubbed his head like it was hurting him and collapsed back onto the bed. Sookie winced internally at the comforter she had just washed.

"Did you talk to Eric about it?" Jason asked his voice muffled behind his lazily placed arm.

"I don't want to worry him. The werewolf thing is kind of stressing him."

Among other things. She didn't know what it was. He wasn't scared exactly, maybe just a little for her. Mostly he seemed angry. Sookie was a little afraid of this anger he was showing.

Sookie also knew that the relationship between a Maker and Child was a profoundly private thing. She didn't want to pry into something that she didn't fully understand. And honestly she didn't want to add any more stress what with all the other things going on.

"I'm sure Eric's got an eye on him," she said. "They're Bonded."

Sookie left Jason to tidy up and take a shower. She went and got one of the tee shirts and pair of jeans Eric kept over. She met Alcide on the stairs.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same." Before she could feel offended or guilty he waved her off. "I just mean is everything okay? I don't expect to be let into the club on day one."

"Family stuff. I'm sorry it's just…" Sookie didn't really know what to say without hurting the werewolf's feelings.

He just nodded that he understood.

"I'd tell you it would be stupid to trust me if I were an outside party," Alcide said to reassure her.

"I don't not trust you," she said and he gave a small smile. "It's just the circumstances I guess."

After an awkward moment Sookie hefted the clothes as if they were bricks.

"I need to get these to Eric. He's probably bored too."

There was no probably about it. Sookie could feel his boredom along with no small amount of annoyance.

Alcide visibly flinched at her statement.

"He's here?"

Alcide had almost certainly seen Eric's car parked out front all day.

"He's awake," Sookie said. "Some vampires can wake up before the sun goes down I guess."

This seemed like news to the werewolf.

"Can't you hear him?"

"The room we built is soundproof. Only someone with better hearing than me could hear that."

Which Sookie wasn't.

Alcide still seemed a bit cagey about Eric being awake or maybe it was just the idea of a vampire so close by in general.

"He can't come out until the sun comes down," Sookie said, pointing out that they hadn't light-tighted the downstairs at all.

"Yeah, I should probably be gone by then," Alcide said.

Maybe Sookie was imagining it but she thought the werewolf had the same forlorn look as Jason. She knew he was in some sort of private misery from his breakup at least.

"You could stay for dinner?" It was a question but she said it so forcefully it seemed like a command even to her.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea."

Sookie wasn't even sure what she would make for dinner but she'd figure that out later.

"It'll be fine. Jason and I like you. And you deserve something for all this wasted time." Alcide looked about to argue but she waved him off. "You're basically babysitting a couple of adults."

Sookie wasn't about to admit out loud that she was out of her depth but she wanted the werewolf to feel welcome and appreciated.

"It's actually better than some of the other stuff I've had to do. And if it comes with a home cooked meal…" Alcide smiled.

She gave him her own smile in return and shuffled the clothes to one arm to give his arm a gentle friendly pat on her way downstairs.

Sookie was barely off the ladder before Eric said, "Did you seriously invite that mongrel to dinner? You shouldn't even have let him past the porch really. He's smelled up the house."

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Do you actually have a concrete excuse not to like him or is it just that vampires and werewolves can't be friends?" she asked as she threw his clothes at him.

"You know me. Have I ever really needed an excuse not to like someone?"

She sighed.

"It's my house and he's a guest, so be civil. I bet Godric will be when he meets him." That was a bit of a low blow. "Besides you might like him better when you hear what I learned from him."

"I doubt it." Eric's reply was muffled by his tee shirt. He pulled his jeans on after. "What exactly could be so fascinating?"

Sookie scrunched up her nose.

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Hardly."

At least not in the way humans thought of jealousy. He hated that the wolf was able to walk in the sun and protect Sookie while Eric had to die for the day. It was quiet a blow to the ego, one with no real solution.

"Good. You have no reason to be," Sookie said and pretended not to notice the giddy feeling this gave the both of them. "I do like him though."

That ruined it a bit but it didn't surprise Eric. Sookie was ready to like anyone, even though she had the readiest excuse not to what with being able to read his or her darkest thoughts. With the little Eric knew about Alcide himself he was of course someone Sookie would look favorably on.

Sookie could feel that Eric was still bothered though so she leaned up and kissed him, soft and sweet. The kiss was broken off before his hands could start roaming.

"It's the least I can do," she explained her dinner invitation.

She busied her hands by making up the bed and fluffing the pillows, ignoring Eric's predatory look.

"He's spending the night at a crappy hotel. I doubt there is much nutritional value in the vending machine. If they even have one. Besides Jason likes Alcide too."

"Are you trying to set your brother up with a werewolf?" Eric asked laughing. He made a grab for her but she of course sidestepped him.

"No! I mean not like that. Jason's straight… Though I am worried about the whole thing with Jessica."

Eric let out a groan and rubbed his temples in annoyance, though Sookie knew it was mostly for show.

"Are you trying to pick the most aggravating conversation topics on purpose?"

He lounged back on the bed ignoring her look of annoyance at undoing her work of the last few moments. Instead he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him. She let out a small huff and pretended to be more annoyed than she was.

"It's not my fault you have a one track mind."

She choked down the pleasant hum in her throat as Eric nuzzled her neck and began to plant kisses along her jaw.

"Multitasking…" he said between pecks.

Eric rolled so Sookie was underneath him. Sookie opened up for him and her knees hugged his sides. She yanked at the golden hairs at the back of his neck and pushed him so that finally he kissed her on the mouth. This kiss was insistent, firm, and just a bit wet.

All conversation melted away and Sookie couldn't seem to care otherwise. It felt like forever since they had been like this, though that couldn't feasibly be. The way they discarded their clothes in between Sookie's heartbeats and pushed and pulled at each other in just the perfect way proved that this would never grow stale between them.

Sookie didn't so much hum as purr against Eric's neck as he slid home, then she bit him roughly. Eric cursed in Swedish and she just laughed. They rolled again so Sookie was in more control.

Eric seemed to make an animal noise this time as she squeezed him and set an anxious pace. The look in his eyes almost hurt to see. The glint of passion and what Sookie knew must be love drove the heat up even further. Her fingers pressed and scratched and she didn't know if she wanted him closer to touch or further away just so she could keep looking.

Sookie thought she might cry if it didn't feel like all the moisture in her body was released through her skin. And then Eric licked at the dew of sweat between her breasts and she was breaking.

Sookie wasn't even sure when Eric came she was so blinded by her own pleasure. When she came back to herself she was plastered across his front, sweaty and loose limbed as his cool hands rubbed slow circles on her lower back.

Sookie almost didn't want to speak because she was 100% certain that when she did it would dampen everything. She just wanted a little more time to bask, to just be. Not just the afterglow of their lovemaking but everything that had happened over the last few months. It was getting to be so much. Sookie resolved to put it out of her mind though and just relax into the haze.

The stupid bond of course alerted Eric to her little internal war.

"What is it?" he asked. His tone was light but she could feel that he was just as annoyed as she felt.

Sookie didn't know where to start so she just blurted, "Alcide is from Jackson!"

The comforting movements of his hand stopped and he pulled away so he could look her in the eye. She almost chickened out and dove into the pillows. He was angry though he didn't show it. After a moment of looking her right in the face Eric turned away and started putting his clothes back on.

Sookie felt guilty without exactly knowing why. Sure he had said he didn't want her near this but Eric knew what she was like. His harshness seemed a bit overboard to her.

Finally he spoke, "After everything why do you still feel the need to stick your very human nose in to places it doesn't belong?"

Sookie narrowed her eyes and grabbed her clothes from the floor.

"That's a bit hypocritical," she spat.

"How so?"

"You stick your nose into every part of my life and say it's because you know better and want to help."

"I think past reports would show that I do."

He finally turned to look at her and Sookie wanted to slap him for the indignant look he had on his face.

"This isn't like Dallas, Eric. That werewolf knew my name. He came to my house…"

"You're making this whole thing personal—."

"So are you," she practically yelled. "Except I don't know why."

They glared at each other for a moment before she spoke again.

"This isn't just about somebody knowing about me so don't try to lie and say it is. Something about that werewolf set you off. If you don't want to tell me fine. I'm too exhausted from prying your fingers loose one at a time over everything else. You don't want my help on this well that's too bad. You know me. I'm not going to sit inside all quiet. And I think deep down you wouldn't want me if that was the kind of person I was." She took a deep breath because she really was exhausted. "I agreed to let Alcide hang around. I'm not looking for trouble. I just want to help. And I love you."

Sookie didn't know why but she felt she had to add that last endearment.

The weak sound of her voice, the tiredness of it, probably would have skipped a beat in Eric's heart if it still pumped blood.

Eric's phone rang and he looked at the screen quickly.

"It's Isabel. She probably has some news," he said.

Sookie nodded, resigned somehow, and turned toward the ladder. Eric's hand shot out to stop her.

"I can call her back." He pulled her closer and tilted her chin up. "What exactly did you learn from your interrogation of the wolf?"

The smile Sookie gave him pulled at the long ago pale memories of the sun shining.

 

 


	41. And So Here We Go Bluebird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the Sara Barielles song Bluebird.

Sookie gave Eric a quick run down of her day focusing mostly on her conversation with Alcide about the werewolf brand and the revelation that the werewolf not only knew the pack it belonged to but knew the Alpha by name. Since Eric knew Alcide was from Jackson he had already planned to interrogate the wolf so this did save some time knowing he did in fact know something. Plus the were was probably happier dealing with Sookie then he ever would be with Eric.

By the time Sookie had filled Eric in, the sun was low enough that as long as Eric stayed toward the middle of the house and away from the windows he could come upstairs.

When Alcide saw the vampire he almost choked on his own tongue and opted to stay in the kitchen, where the shades were still open, while Sookie started to rummage around for something to make for dinner. Jason gave no more than a passing nod to Eric from his spot on the couch as he was watching some show about fishing on the tv.

Godric had been up when Eric had risen and Pam would most likely be awake within the next half hour. Jessica however would not be able to rise until the sun was fully set and therefore the other three vampires would not be at the house until well after dark. Eric was a bit anxious about this but the distance between Sookie's house and her brother's wasn't a great distance.

Eric maneuvered his way over to the back hall to return Isabel's call. It was Esme who picked up.

"You're going to have to wait a minute if you want to talk to her," the younger French vampire said. "She had to deal with some other business."

"Is it so busy you're actually lending a hand?" Eric asked playfully. He could just feel the disgruntled look Esme was probably making.

"It's one petty argumentative shit show after another," she said sounding a bit exhausted. "I mean no wonder Godric was..." she trailed off deciding not to finish that thought. "Not to mention we're still dealing with some of the fallout with the Fellowship of the Sun. Luckily for her keeping busy keeps her from dwelling too much on how that traitorous human shit broke her heart," Esme said with more venom than Eric had ever heard her use for a human. She switched to a lighter tone quickly though.

"I apologize, Eric."

"That's always lovely to hear. What for exactly?" He asked.

" I used to call you lazy, but if you have to deal with half the stuff Izzie does, which I'm sure you do since your Queen is a giant twat..."

Esme paused and Eric could hear Isabel's voice nearby.

"She's back. Say hi to Godric and Sookie for me. Oh and your progenies, though that's more for Jessica than Pam," Esme signed off before handing the phone over.

"Eric?"

Isabel sounded almost as frazzled as Esme. Even though Isabel had been doing a large amount of the work when Godric was Sheriff, seeing how she was more competent and trustworthy than Stan, it was one thing to use your own judgement when under the protection and instruction of another. Isabel was now the Authority in her Area and though that came with some perks it also came with added stress and danger. She was now completely responsible for any fuck ups, including those made by any of her underlings.

"I don't know how I can really help you," she started. She wasn't trying to be rude but she had a lot on her plate, just like Eric. Eric was just as eager to get this call over with.

"Anything you may have picked up would be helpful," he said.

"I'm not exactly best friends with the local packs but they've always been treated fairly in this Area. That's why there's such a large contingent here. It turns out though that there's an even bigger one in Mississippi."

"Seriously? How much larger?"

"I don't have actual numbers, but according to some weres I know it's an outrageous number per capita," she said. "I don't know if it's something in the water or if Russell Edgington honestly doesn't care."

This seemed unlikely. Werewolves, especially in such large numbers, could be dangerous to a vampire. Maybe not to one as old and strong as the King of Mississippi, but they'd definitely still be something of a nuisance.

"There's some particularly vicious wolves in that state," Isabel said breaking his thoughts up. "One of the packs I've dealt with has what you might call 'refugees' from Mississippi. They specifically moved here to get away from some pack in the Jackson Area."

"You wouldn't happen to know the name of that pack by any chance?" Eric asked knowing it was a bit of a long shot.

Isabel tried to stifle her laugh.

"I do actually. One of these refugees worked as a personal chef for our humans for awhile," she said. "The Fuck You crew. They're brutal. They don't take into account that no means no in their mating practices and they apparently still use brands as an identification mark. Who does that?"

Eric was more than satisfied with this confirmation of what Sookie had been told by Alcide. True that this pack had very little to do with his families' death given the stretch of time, but they most likely served the same pack master. If Eric had to break a few muzzles to find that vampire, so much the better.

"Is everything alright, Eric? I don't know what help I can send you if you need-."

He cut Isabel off.

"It's fine," he assured her, or else she knew better than to press the issue.

Eric thanked Isabel for the information and was ready to end the call when Isabel asked after Godric.

Eric couldn't really answer her inquiries to the satisfaction of either of them really.

"He seems...well."

It was hard to define. Eric's Maker wasn't as despondent as he'd been in Dallas but he certainly wasn't acting like a normal vampire, not that Godric had ever really behaved normally. Still it was disconcerting and Eric didn't know what to do about it. Anytime he even thought about bringing up the subject of his Maker's health or state of mind Godric would shut him down and change the subject. Eric wasn't about to share this with Isabel though, hell he hadn't even shared his feelings about this with Sookie.

Speaking of which, the little telepath was trying to sneak up on him. Sookie knew that he knew she was there and it wasn't like she was trying to eavesdrop exactly. She'd felt his mood and wanted to check in. Plus she most likely wanted to say hi to Isabel.

Sookie seemed a bit proud that she had made it so far but Eric knew what she'd been up to since before she'd left the kitchen. Still he was impressed at her skills. If he didn't have his superior senses or the bond with her, Sookie would most likely have been able to sneak up unawares.

He reached out with lightening speed and grabbed her one armed around the waist. She squeaked with a mixture of indignation and laughter.

"What was that?" Isabel asked. Though with the amount of mirth in her voice she probably already knew the answer.

"Sookie...trying to be a little spy." Her relentless wiggling was doing nothing but improving his mood.

"I was not," Sookie protested. "I just wanted to see if you were done talking business. Put me down you big bully!"

Isabel did laugh at this and Eric set Sookie down gently on her feet. She stuck her tongue out at him and poked him in the side.

"Tell Isabel hi if she's too busy to talk right now," Sookie said, though the two women could hear each other clearly. Sookie must've heard more of their conversation than Eric thought.

"Tell your bonded that I hope she is well and not to let you get away with being a bully. I do have pressing matters though and if I told Esme who was on the phone she might not stop talking until dawn."

Sookie assured the female vampire she wasn't offended in the least that they couldn't chat and after Eric and Sookie both said goodnight and well wishes Eric was finally able to end the call.

"I wasn't trying to listen in," Sookie said. "Not really."

"I know," he said. "Aren't you supposed to be entertaining the riff raft?"

"He's a guest in my house remember, so be nice. "

Alcide had not seemed eager to stay much longer then necessary but he didn't want to be rude, so Sookie had forgone making something from scratch and had popped a frozen lasagna in the oven. The smell of sauce, cheese, and meat filled the house and made a knot of hunger in Sookie which seemed to pull at Eric as well.

"Stop that," she said seeing the look he was giving her. "Don't even think of trying to change the subject. Especially to that. And Alcide can probably hear us so keep the insults to a minimum please. And that goes double for Pam when she gets here."

He wasn't particularly hungry and wasn't about to feed with the freaking werewolf and her brother just a few feet away. Not to mention the amount of bitching Pam would do about her Maker somehow rubbing it in and Jessica's control. It would be a bit selfish of Eric since the other vampires would most likely be regulated to drinking from the bagged blood stored in Sookie's freezer for the foreseeable future. Eric didn't want any of them hunting with the Magister sniffing around so close. Another item to add to the long list of things Pam and maybe even Jessica would grouse about.

"What subject change?"

"You don't want to share fine, but need I remind you that that werewolf was in my yard," she said poking him again.

Sookie might have had doubts about whether he would share with her but Eric didn't. It wasn't like he had learned anything from Isabel that the telepath hadn't from Alcide and told her as much.

"So...we basically still got nothing?" Sookie said.

It was enough of a start for Eric after centuries of nothing, but Eric wasn't about to tell Sookie that. He also wasn't ready to act on the information. A visit to Jackson in the future would be prudent, but he had more pressing matters and he'd have to come up with a convincing lie. It would be suicide trying to hunt in any other kingdom state but most especially that state without going through the proper channels. First though he had to deal with the Queen and the Magister.

Sookie seemed to be ruminating on this as well.

"What about the other thing?" She asked.

"The Magister should get bored soon."

For a bureaucrat the other vampire was surprisingly impatient. Though there were inklings of vampire involvement in the V trade in the Area, without some sort of proof soon the Magister would most likely move on to some other crisis, preferably in some other state. They just had to keep their heads down for a bit longer. Eric wasn't about to give Sophie-Anne another chance to pin this whole thing on him.

"The Queen can't directly finger me without revealing her own culpability and the Magister's time isn't really his own. He'll have to move on soon."

And then Eric would deal with Sophie-Anne, damn the consequences.

"That's good," Sookie said. Her relief wasn't long lasting though. "I was actually talking about the other thing you and Isabel were discussing."

She became very interested in the pattern of the wallpaper behind them.

"Sookie..."

"I know it's none of my business..."

Not that that had ever stopped her before.

"He's not eating is he?" Sookie blurted out. "Godric isn't any worse but he's not much better is he?"

It wasn't like Eric was angry about her questions. He just didn't want to talk about it. He could sense her worry. Though he would joke about her compassion being a weakness, it warmed his undead heart to think that someone else was just as troubled and anxious about his Maker.

No. Not just someone. Sookie.

"He is better, I think."

Sookie finally made eye contact again at that. She didn't doubt Eric exactly, since he was the one with the bond to Godric.

"He's not starving exactly but I know he's not hunting."

And Godric definitely wasn't taking anything that was being offered by the fangbangers at Fangtasia.

"He's better than he was in Dallas," Eric reiterated. "Honestly I think what's helping him the most is being around Jessica."

Sookie had to smile at that tidbit.

"Why because she's such a nice person?" Off his look. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Y'all aren't nice or cute or cuddly."

"I was going to say Jessica's not a person, Sookie."

Eric couldn't really refute the comment on How nice Jessica was. He'd begun to think maybe it wasn't just because she was still so young.

"Teaching her...helping to guide her as a young vampire reminds Godric that there can be more to our existence than violent brutality."

"Maybe he should go to night school and become a teacher," Sookie laughed.

"I believe he has several degrees. I'm not sure if one of them is for teaching. I do know he does have a law degree." Off Sookie's laughter he continued. "Pam has a Master's in psychology."

"Oh my God," Sookie giggled. "That actually makes a weird kind of sense for her. What about you?"

"I didn't see the need for a piece of paper to acknowledge my intellect or fuel my passion to further my education."

Eric looked her over and after a moment said, "If you wanted-."

Sookie raised her hand to cut him off.

"No thank you. And not just cause of the money. I barely graduated high school as it is."

Not because she lacked the mental faculties obviously. Eric could only imagine how hard it must have been for someone with Sookie's telepathy growing up.

"Most of the work could be done online," he offered.

She scrunched up her nose.

"Erm...I'm fine for now. I like my life the way it is." She gave him a lazy sweet smile. "At least in the last few months."

Werewolves, maenads, and serial killers aside.

When Eric leered and made to grab her up she scooted back out toward the other room.

"Nuh uh," she said. "There's company and the others will be here soon. Plus I think the food is done and I'm starving."

...

Luckily for Alcide Eric wasn't in need of entertainment so it was just the two Stackhouse siblings and the werewolf for dinner. Still Alcide was on edge even though Eric was in the other room answering e-mails and texting Pam.

Jason didn't seem to notice his new friend's terse attitude and rambled on as normal. When Alcide offered to help with the dishes and all Jason did was get a third helping Sookie shot her brother a dirty look.

"What? It's not like your other house guests are gonna want some."

That did get a laugh out of Alcide. The moment of joviality was short lived though as they could hear a car approaching. Sookie left Jason and Alcide in the kitchen to join Eric on the porch.

The first thing Pam did upon getting out of her minivan was sniff loudly then look hard at Sookie before glaring at Eric.

"You let her let it in the house?"

Sookie shot a look at Eric and he just grinned.

"Be nice," Sookie warned. "Or you can find yourself sleeping in the cemetery."

Pam was pretty sure that was an empty threat.

Jessica was pulling bags out of the trunk and Sookie was pretty sure she saw a cooler. Godric came up on the porch and looked between Sookie and Eric.

"All is well?" He asked.

Sookie nodded and felt a little bit guilty about having talked about the little vampire behind his back earlier.

"Aside from the house smelling like dog..." Eric added.

Godric ignored this comment and Sookie kept from rolling her eyes.

"Can you hear weres?" Godric asked her.

"If I push I can," she said. "I mostly just pick up moods."

"He doesn't smell as bad as the one that was hanging around Merlotte's," Jessica said.

"Maybe he had a flea bath recently," Pam said.

At this Sookie did roll her eyes.

"Seriously stop," She said. "He's in the kitchen and can probably hear you."

"That's what makes it so fun," Pam said.

"Pam..." Eric finally admonished.

"It is a bit childish to taunt someone who is doing us a favor," Godric said.

"It's not a favor," Pam said. "He's paying off his dad's gambling debt since that man is a big ol' drunk."

"Pam!" Sookie shushed her.

The blonde vampire just shrugged. It was the truth after all.

Jessica finally came lugging a cooler most likely filled with bagged blood and two Hello Kitty duffel bags. Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at Pam.

"What? Don't look at me like that, you had Burnham out here running errands," Pam pointed out. "My day person is just as loyal. And she's nicer to look at too."

Though Pam barely saw her seeing how the woman's job was to be of service during daylight hours.

"Besides it was just Jason's house. His new tv is already hooked up. I got him the newest PlayStation too," Pam added.

Sookie smiled.

"See you can be nice," Sookie said.

As if to disprove this Pam said, "If that rodent catcher of yours sheds on me at all I'm turning her into earmuffs."

Jessica giggled and perked up.

"Can I feed Tina?"

Jessica loved cats but never had one of her own growing up so the very few times Jessica had been at the house she had fawned all over the gray fur-ball.

"You have to find her first," Sookie said. "She's kind of been hiding."

Sookie didn't want to point out that Tina seemed to like Alcide about as much as Pam did and thereby set the blonde vampire off again. It didn't work though.

"At least she has some taste," Pam smirked. "Seriously I can't believe you let him in the house. Like it doesn't reek enough as it is."

Sookie just ignored her as they all went into the house.

 


	42. That We're Right In the Heart of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from A Great Big World song Already Home.

Alcide was in the entryway, apparently more than ready to take his leave, what with the appearance of three more vampires. Jessica barely glanced at the werewolf before dropping her bags in the hall. Godric could see Alcide's discomfort and gave him a brief but friendly nod before taking the cooler of blood into the kitchen and greeting Jason.

Alcide didn't even glance at Pam who smiled at the werewolf. When Sookie just glared at her to remind her to behave, she shrugged and shouldered the two laptop bags that she had brought that held her and her Maker's laptops and went to set up in the dining room.

Alcide passed a quick look at Eric before he turned his eyes on Sookie.

"Yeah... I'm gonna take off."

Eric offered nothing but a gruff reminder to be back before sunrise.

"I'll walk you out," Sookie said trying make up for the lack of manners in the others.

Eric didn't like it but Sookie just stuck her tongue out at him behind Alcide's back.

"Stay on the porch," he said.

Which she didn't like but she did anyway.

"Sorry about them," she said to the werewolf.

"It's fine," Alcide said. He dug his car keys out of his pocket. "They could've been a lot worse."

Which Alcide could of as well, but he didn't want Sookie to think badly of him. Honestly he was surprised how Northman and even Pam acted. Alcide wasn't an expert on vampire behavior but he knew enough to guess that this whole situation was abnormal.

"Your brother doesn't seem to care one way or the other. You're really not afraid of them?"

Hell hearing the dressing down she gave them over the dog jokes told him as much but still.

Sookie blushed in embarrassment with the way Alcide was looking at her. She kept her shields reinforced just so there wasn't a chance she could hear what he was thinking.

"They're my friends."

If he called her stupid or naive she would possibly slap him. Eric would just love that she was sure.

Instead Alcide jus shook his head and laughed.

"Well with friends like those..." He headed down the porch steps out toward to his car. "See you tomorrow."

He waved before getting in his car and driving off. Sookie waved back and even gave him a smile.

...

Jessica found Tina in the room that used to belong to Sookie's grandmother and brought her into the kitchen to feed her. Jason was actually cleaning up after himself for once. Godric had opened a bag of blood and was heating it in a pan on the stove top for Jessica. The younger vampire had eaten before they left Jason's house, but she would need more 'snack breaks' then the other three vampires in the house.

Jason smiled over his shoulder from his position at the sink at Jessica.

"Freaking werewolves," he said laughing.

Jessica sat down at the table.

"He doesn't smell as bad as Pam said."

Jason put his now clean plate and silver ware away. Tina had finished her meal and rubbed against Jessica's legs until the vampire brought her up on her lap and started to pet her.

"I don't think he likes y'all so much," Jason said coming to sit at the other end of the table.

Godric rummaged around for a mug and poured some of the heated blood in it.

"It's not uncommon for different supernaturals not to get along," Godric said. He wasn't going to hold Alcide's dislike against him.

This made some sense to Jason, who hadn't been very fond of vampires himself only a few weeks ago. Most supes probably liked being top dog and got just as jealous or pissy as a human could be if their limelight was stolen by someone stronger and faster.

Godric held the mug of blood up and gave Jessica a pointed look. She shot a quick glance at Jason before she gently pushed Tina off her lap. Jessica thought she would take the cup out to the back porch, where she wouldn't bother anyone. She was shy about drinking in front of others sometimes, even vampires. But most especially she did not want to drink in front of that human.

Before Jessica could take the mug and leave Jason spoke.

"What's it taste like?" he asked. "Does it taste any worse or better than the bottled stuff?"

The two vampires exchanged a look and Jason suddenly got embarrassed.

"Shit," he blew out a breath. "I put my foot in it didn't I?"

Jessica blurted out, "True blood is awful."

When Jason laughed it seemed to cut through the tension.

"It's taste does leave something to be desired," Godric added.

"I think it tastes better when it's made on the stove," Jessica commented on the bagged blood.

She took a tentative sip from her mug since she was getting hungry and tried to be ladylike about it. No slurping and God forbid if she got a blood mustache.

"Is that stuff better than...like from the source?" Jason asked. "Don't they screen it for diseases and stuff."

Jessica didn't comment and just drank some more of her blood.

"It is better than most alternatives," was all Godric would say.

After another minute Jason asked, "Do different people taste different?"

"Jason!" Sookie came back inside and heard the tail end of the conversation. "What the hell? I can't believe you would ask that."

Jessica finished up the last of her blood and went to the sink to rinse out the mug.

"The humans at Fangtasia have asked way stupider questions than that," she said.

Still Sookie looked like she wanted to brain Jason.

"Oh come on," Jason said. "You gonna tell me you didn't ask Northman a whole bunch of personal shit when you two first got together? You can be nosy as hell, Sook. Especially since you can't hear him."

Sookie blushed a bit because yeah she did ask a bunch of what she felt were stupid and totally invasive questions. Hell she still did that.

"Still..." she said gesturing.

The two vampires didn't seem uncomfortable though, at least not anymore. Though who knew with Godric. The vampire was like a freaking statue sometimes.

"Stop being the kettle calling me black," Jason said, using one of their Gran's favorite sayings.

"It's alright," Godric said. He turned his attention to Sookie. "There is a topic, I already discussed it a little with Eric, that you might find uncomfortable."

Sookie must have looked spooked because Jason laughed and Godric rushed to reassure her.

...

Just because they'd closed the bar didn't mean there wasn't business to attend, or at the very least e-mails and calls to return. If some crisis in the Area did actually pop up while they went to ground it would just give the Magister a further excuse to stick around.

Pam was also busy transferring all the audio files they'd gotten off Bill Compton's computer onto a flash drive.

Sookie almost laughed at the idea that two vampires seemed more computer literate than her human self.

Pam looked up from her laptop at Sookie when she came into the room. Pam didn't smile or anything but Sookie thought the once over she gave her was about as friendly a gesture as Pam ever gave out. Unless Sookie tried to sneak attack hug her again.

"The witch will be here tomorrow morning to ward the property," Pam said.

She would have told Eric sooner but she wanted to see Sookie's reaction and it did not disappoint.

"Witch?!" Sookie's eyes bugged out.

Alcide had her told there were witches but Sookie didn't think she'd meet one anytime soon.

"Why do we need to add a witch to this mix? Why would you want one out here?"

"Warding," Eric supplied.

He would have had it done sooner but there hadn't really been much time and the witch they usually used had only recently retired and moved to North Carolina to be closer to her offspring. Eric also hadn't wanted to bring a witch onto the property because he thought the less people who knew about Sookie the better and most witches could not be glamoured. The safety of the house would have kept most vampires at bay anyway. Now that there were other supes in the mix, getting some sort of ward around the property was almost overdue.

"It's an extra precaution," he tried to soothe Sookie.

He looked over at Pam and felt a sense of pride.

"That was quick finding an adequate replacement. I only texted you about it an hour ago."

Pam smirked.

"I set it up last night. What's my job but to anticipate your needs."

Eric rolled his eyes at her ego. She was fishing for more than positive praise.

"Really? Because sometimes it seems like it's to run up my credit card bill."

"I'm going to ignore that jab, Eric, because I know what stress you're under," Pam replied.

Jessica called out from the other room.

"She did it cause there wasn't much for her to snoop through at Jason's and she finished rearranging his kitchen in like an hour."

Jason, who was sitting with the redhead watching tv, baulked at this.

"What'd y'all do? I won't be able to find anything."

"You should be thanking me," Pam said. "I'm surprised you ever got a girl to come back there with you."

Pam didn't even want to think about the state of the human's bedroom, which she had refused to go into past the door threshold.

Eric could feel a prickle of irritation from Jessica and Jason grumbled that his house wasn't that bad.

"You had a hatchet in the silverware drawer, Stackhouse," Pam said.

Nothing in the drawer had actually been silver either thankfully.

"Why is the witch coming in the morning?" Eric asked.

Eric didn't like witches as a rule. They weren't as bad as werewolves but they could be uppity and dangerous if they knew necromancy. He didn't feel comfortable just having Herveaux around.

"He's leery of working for vampires," Pam said. "I had to double his price, which wasn't even that much to begin with. He's either new to the whole capitalizing his gift thing or he's modest as hell."

"The witch is a he?" Sookie asked.

Godric popped up beside her startling her. He'd been out by the back porch a second ago.

"Females are usually stronger," the little vampire said. "It's a mostly matriarchal society."

"I did my homework on this, Eric," Pam said.

She needed to reassure her Maker about all this. Pam had not been lazy about this and while she didn't relish having Sookie meet a stranger there didn't seem to be a better way. Pam didn't want to die for another day in this house without some added protection.

"He used to live in Mexico City and then Texas. Some of Isabel's people know him," Pam said.

Neither the new Sheriff or the old one did though. Eric wasn't the only vampire who was wary of witches. "Patsy knows him. In fact I'm having her bring him. I need some more stuff from my house anyway."

"Who's Patsy?" Sookie asked.

Eric's worry and paranoia were rubbing off on her a little bit. She didn't think she wanted to let more people into her life right now.

"Pam's day-man," Eric said while Pam corrected him with 'day-person'. "Excuse me if having her around doesn't ease mind."

Pam narrowed her eyes at her Maker.

"She's loyal. And a good judge of character...for a blood bag."

"We have very few choices," Godric said. "If we want the house warded we will have to put our trust in another."

He shot a look at Sookie and smiled.

"Sookie is a good judge of character herself."

Sookie knew he meant her telepathy. She didn't know if she could read witches but even if they were harder to hear like werewolves she might be able to read moods and know ahead of time if there was trouble. Still...

"Now I definitely want you to teach me to fight," she said to Godric.

Eric was a little annoyed at this.

"You can't always be there," she started before Eric could oppose the idea.

Oddly he hadn't been about to object.

"We had talked about it," Eric said.

Meaning he had been talking about her with Godric behind her back. Lovely.

Though it did seem only fair since she had done the same with Eric only this evening.

"I thought you might want to rest a bit," Eric said.

"That werewolf attack happened last night."

"Exactly."

"I don't want to feel helpless," Sookie said. "And I honestly want to know if I can control my...light or whatever it is."

Jessica, who'd obviously still been eavesdropping, yelled out that it was too bad there weren't any more fairies around they could call up to help. It had been a bit of a joke but Eric caught something in Sookie's posture and emotions. He looked at her hard but she refused to meet his eye and turned to Godric instead.

"Lets let them get back to their work," the telepath said trying to shoo a 2,000 year old vampire out of the room. "We should do this out back so we don't break anything."

Godric agreed and asked Jessica to come with them. The redhead had just eaten so she'd be alright to help train Sookie for a bit.

Eric let Sookie have her little distraction for right now but he'd find out what that was about. Soon.

...

Even with all the vampire blood Sookie had taken, not to mention her bond with Eric, Sookie was still no real match for Jessica. Jessica was so much faster that Sookie wasn't even close to landing a hit. The telepath did manage to block the vampire a few times, but Sookie was certain Jessica was letting her.

"You have fast reflexes," Godric reassured her. "You just have too gentle a nature to be a fighter."

"Ha!" Jason said from his perch on the back porch. "Hang around longer and you'll see how not true that his."

Sookie ignored her brother who didn't seem to want to be of any real help except to cheer Jessica on to continue to pitch Sookie on her ass.

Later Godric wanted to see if there was anyway they could get Sookie to activate her Light. This basically consisted of Sookie standing in the middle of the yard and Jessica swooshing around without warning. This did nothing really and Jason got bored and went back into the house.

The baby vamp wasn't doing much more than running circles around Sookie and knocking her on her ass every once in a while. Sookie did manage to grab a hold of the young vampire every now and again, but this just resulted in the two tumbling to the ground, mostly laughing. Sookie didn't feel so much as a tingle.

Whether this was because Sookie didn't see Jessica as a real threat or some other factor there was no real way to tell. Godric sent Jessica back in the house to feed some more and asked Sookie about the other time the Light had made an appearance.

The two sat on the porch steps to talk. Sookie felt the bruises starting to form from the fighting with Jessica. It didn't hurt too bad. Hell she'd had worse when scuffling with Jason or Tara growing up. It had been a while since then though, and Godric was right. She wasn't a fighter. A survivor sure, but Sookie didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I was really scared," Sookie said about the thing with René.

The thing being she had killed him. When the hell had she become some so cavalier about that situation?

"But with the maenad I was more more angry than anything else. I don't think you can train me to use... it. Not unless you get Eric to command Jessica to really attack me."

Sookie had been joking but Eric, who was probably listening to everything from inside the house, did not find this amusing at all. Sookie didn't know for sure but she guessed that Eric was keeping an even closer eye on Jessica's emotions than normal. Maybe he was even suppressing them.

"Are all young vampires so volatile?" she asked.

She didn't want to use the word dangerous, though she was sure none of the vampires in the house would be offended.

"It is very difficult, the change. Everything is heightened."

Eric had actually been a model child compared to Godric's second progeny, Nora. Having been born in a time when females had very little value beyond a bride price and how many sons they could bare, Nora had relished being a vampire. However she hated being constrained in any way, even if it was for her or the public's good. She'd been chomping at the bit to get away after the first few centuries with Godric and honestly she wanted out from under Eric's shadow. Though she loved her blood brother, Nora had sometimes felt resentful toward him. Godric hadn't been one to play favorites but that didn't lessen his guilt about Nora's feelings. When she asked to leave his side after a little more than three centuries to work for the Authority, he did not object. It was agreed by all that the familial relationships be kept secret so that the Authority couldn't use Child, Maker, or even sibling against one another.

Godric was happy to see that Pam and Jessica got along so and even seemed to act like true family on occasion. The absence of rivalry between the two said just as much about the two females temperaments as it did about Eric's parenting techniques.

"Y'all act like Jessica could hurt me...or somebody. But she's a sweetheart."

"Jessica would not mean to hurt you," Godric said. "But she is not human anymore. She is a creature ruled by her appetites."

Godric gave her a reassuring smile hoping he had not scared her.

"She has better control than some newborns I have seen. I think that is Eric's doing. If a Maker is too cruel or too lenient the Child can suffer as well as those around them."

Godric really didn't understand why Sookie thought this was funny but it took her a minute to stop laughing.

"You're complimenting Eric's parenting skills."

Eric was definitely listening in because Sookie could feel the ego boost he got from Godric's next words. Not that Eric needed help in that department.

"He's a better Maker than many I have seen. Most of our kind don't take it seriously enough. They just want a toy or they're lonely. But it is a lifetime commitment. Even when the Child is released the Maker is still bonded to them. Responsible for them in a way."

Any crime the Child committed would usually result in the Authority fining the Maker.

"Released?" Sookie asked.

"You've seen how a Child cannot deny an outright command from their Maker?" Off her nod. "A Child can spend some time away from their Maker but not travel too great a distance away. They are compelled to be near their Maker and it is near impossible for them to take any action that would go against there Maker or harm them."

So if a vampire's Maker was abusive there was squat the younger vampire could do about it.

"That's horrible," Sookie said.

"For those who abuse such a bond, yes."

Godric seemed lost in his own memories for a moment and to Sookie they didn't seem very pleasant.

Sookie reached out her hand to lay it on Godric's cold one. He froze up and she was ready to snatch her hand back with an apology on the tip of her tongue, but then Godric turned his hand over so they were palm to palm and squeezed her hand in tenderness.

"I didn't really answer your question," he said.

"No that's okay. Jason is right. I am kind of nosy."

Godric smiled at her again.

"You're human and a very young one at that. Curiosity is only natural, especially when dealing with vampires. We're secretive by nature because it's easier to survive that way. Humans would not fear us as much if we weren't so."

"I don't know," Sookie said. "Take it from a telepath people will always find a reason to grouse and grumble. Especially about anything different."

After that the two lapsed into silence and Godric seemed to be concentrating on the sky.

"I've lived in major cities for the last few centuries. I haven't had the time to appreciate the stars like this in awhile."

"Yeah," Sookie said taking a good look herself. "I used to think I wanted to live in a big city someday, before that was impossible, but I think I'd miss the stars and other small town stuff too much."

"Why would it be impossible?" Godric asked out of curiosity.

He knew Eric was paying her well enough to live in Shreveport if she chose.

"Cause of..." She waved her hand around her head. "The more people around the harder it is for me."

"But you can block them out?" Godric asked.

She had seemed alright while trapped in the Fellowship and while around the donors at the nest while in Dallas.

"Oh yeah. If I concentrate. And my shields have gotten better..."

Sookie seemed like she was going to say more but she fell silent. Her facial ticks showed she was thinking though.

"Is something wrong?" Godric asked.

If anything was seriously wrong he didn't doubt Eric would come out to investigate.

"No...I was just thinking... "

"What?"

Eric's voice made her jump at how quickly he appeared but it was Godric who was glaring at Eric.

"You're old enough to know how rude it is to listen to others' conversations."

"She's my bonded," Eric pointed out.

"That's no real excuse," Godric said. "You want her to share with you and trust you, you should act worthy of that trust."

"I'm sitting right here," Sookie said. "I can tell him off myself if I want."

Though she was grateful for Godric's words. Maybe the little vampire should get work as a marriage counselor. Sookie giggled at the thought which of course put the two vampires' attention back on her.

She was feeling just a bit guilty about the whole fairy thing. Plus there was the big realization she'd just had. Or what she thought was big. Sookie just didn't want Eric to get mad at her. She also really didn't want to add to the growing manure pile of stuff they had going on already.

"Okay but you have to promise not to get mad," Sookie said.

He wasn't mad right now anyway. Just impatient. "I'm making no such promise," Eric sad. "Especially since you tend to get so mad when I keep the slightest thing from you." Sookie knew he was right about that but it still hurt to hear it. She didn't want to think about the double standard she tended to set even though his secrets tended to be about dead bodies and drug running. "If she kept something from us, I'm sure she had a good reason," Godric said, ever the peacekeeper.

Sookie gave him a smile which he returned and she tried to collect her words. "I was weirded out and it kind of has to do with my family so…" "Wait are we telling about the thing we found in Gran's room now?" Jason asked.

Her brother had come to the screen door to listen. And he called her nosy.

Sookie shot Jason a dirty look. She hadn't really decided about that yet. "What did you find in your grandmother's room?" Eric asked. Sookie said 'nothing' at the same time Jason said 'dead rat'. Eric rubbed at the bridge of his nose before he glared at the both of them for several seconds. "Now I'm definitely not promising not to get mad."

"Fine," Sookie said.

She moved to lead the way back into the house.

"That's as good a place to start as any."

...

It was a bit claustrophobic with all of them in the room. Jessica and Pam hadn't wanted to miss out on the buzz and had joined them.

Sookie open up the secret compartment in the floor and as she took out the strange items her and Jason had found that afternoon she explained herself.

"Ok...Just let me finish before y'all start anything. Especially since some of you might get mad."

She avoided looking at Eric and fiddled with the velvet bag that contained the family 'love token'.

"Should we be here for this?" Jessica asked.

The young vampire really didn't want to get into the middle of it if Sookie and Eric were going to fight. Though Eric didn't seem like he was in the mood for a fight which was good.

"Wild horses aren't about to drag me away," Pam said. "What's in the bag, Tinkerbell?"

Sookie blanched at the use of that nickname and even the other Stackhouse sibling seemed suddenly nervous. Jason crouched down next to Sookie and started going through the papers she had dug out.

"We found this earlier," Jason said holding up the large parchment with the strange writing on it.

Eric snatched it out of his hand. He looked at it for a few seconds but handed it over to his Maker when he couldn't decipher it himself. Sookie saw the surprise on Godric's face that Eric picked up in the bond with his Maker.

"Can you read it?" Sookie asked.

Godric shook his head.

"It is very much a dead language as I believe everyone who knows it is long gone. I do recognize some of the symbols though. I've seen them on what you would consider ruins on the coast of Éirinn."

Off the two humans and even Jessica's confused look Eric clarified.

"Ireland."

"Ireland?" Sookie echoed.

"This is likely written in the language of the Fae," Godric said. "Ireland, England, and even parts of the Scottish Highlands were rife with fairies running around over a thousand years ago. For some reason the barrier between realms was weaker in those countries, especially around any equinox."

"Realms?" Jason asked.

"Fairies aren't born here," Godric said. "They reside for the most part on a different plain of existence."

"Faery," Sookie whispered.

Godric nodded. He was curious how she knew but he wasn't about to push her when Eric was probably doing enough of that already with the bond he had with the telepath.

Eric looked at Sookie harder but she ignored him and his stupid feelings while she collected her thoughts.

"I still want to know what's in the bag," Pam said.

"Me too," Jessica said.

The two younger vampires seemed just as mesmerized by the pouch as Jason and Sookie had been earlier.

Sookie put the bag down and smacked Jason's hand away when he tried to pick it up. Her head felt clearer now that she wasn't touching that stupid thing.

"We'll get to that," Sookie said.

She took a couple of deep breaths and pushed at the bond she had with Eric. She wanted him to be patient and hear her out. Sookie started to talk about the realization she'd had on the porch.

"I think my whole extra fairyness might be a reaction to Eric's blood."

Earlier Sookie had been thinking about how much better her shields were and how much easier it was for her to concentrate and find what she wanted if she did listen. That led her to thinking about the first time she'd had Eric's blood.

"I got attacked the next night and that's the first time I became a walking aurora borealis. And then I'd had some more just before the thing with Maryanne."

She also told them all how her telepathy was changing. How much easier it was to block certain people out or dig deeper if she wanted.

"It's not like it's an exact science, but it's not the only thing..."

This was the part that might really freak them out. Well maybe not Godric or Eric. They'd been around the block more than a few times. It might definitely give Jason pause, although he'd been surprisingly chill about most supernatural revelations of late.

"Sookie." Eric tried to calm the telepath with his voice. She was the one who was freaking out about this. Eric was just worried.

"I don't think all the fairies are dead," she blurted out. "In fact I kind of know for a fact."

She explained about the dreams she was having. How they were all very similar and how she had never met somebody that even resembled Claudine in her real life.

"I know how it sounds but I swear I'm not crazy."

"No one thinks you're crazy," Pam said.

It was weird sure and definitely unexpected but what hadn't been since they all met the little fae telepath.

Pam's reassurance was a bit of a balm for Sookie. She'd spent twenty plus years living in a small town where she'd had to keep things to herself most of the time and still was thought of as crazy.

Jason spoke up.

"Doesn't your guys blood make people have weird dreams?"

He snuck a quick but not a wholly discreet look at Jessica who would have blushed if she could. Instead she just looked away.

"Nothing like that," Eric stated. At least as far as he knew. He looked at Godric for confirmation. Godric nodded in agreement.

"Our blood doesn't cause dreams like that."

"When did you have the first one?" Eric asked Sookie.

"I think the first one was after our first blood exchange."

Sookie flushed a bit remembering that night.

"Then I had another one after the maenad attack on the highway. When you gave me all that blood after Dr. Ludwig healed me." Sookie took a breath. "...And I had one this morning."

Yeah Sookie sort of expected all the irritation she was getting from Eric in their bond. Still he wasn't angry as much as worried. And for once he was sort of as clueless as Sookie.

"It's more than a coincidence right?"Sookie said. "I mean I went almost twenty-five years with nothing but the telepathy."

"It does show a sloppy pattern," Pam agreed.

Eric was looking at Godric as though those two had some sort of telepathic bond.

"The blood is most likely not causing the dreams," Godric said. "Not directly. It seems to effect Sookie's... fairyness. It's a byproduct."

"Like the side effect of taking a drug," Jessica piped up.

"Exactly."

"And you've never heard of this happening before? Or an inkling that fairies might still be alive?" Sookie asked.

"As I've said, fairies and vampires don't mix."

As far as Godric knew Eric was the only vampire to bond with a fae, even a halfling. Most other vampires wouldn't have trouble themselves while others might not have been able to stop from draining Sookie dry.

"Fairies were always a secretive bunch," Eric said. "If there were any still around we'd be the last creatures they'd want to announce their presence to."

Claudine's paranoia about Sookie's relationship with Eric more than confirmed this idea.

"Well y'all thought they were extinct and Claudine said something about their birth rates being down," Sookie said. The gagging noise Jason made showed that he enjoyed that topic about as much as Sookie had. "But she talked about a war. Not between vampires and fairies. More like amongst themselves."

Godric got an amused look on his face at this.

"Even when I was a newborn the different fae clans didn't get along."

Clans?

"What else did this Claudine say?" Eric asked.

Sookie let out a frustrated huff.

"Not much. She wouldn't really answer any of my questions."

"That's because the fae cannot lie," Godric said.

"Seriously?"

"Then I'm definitely not one," Jason said.

"You're not that good a liar Jason," Sookie said. "They really can't lie?"

Godric nodded.

"They can be evasive however and very clever. They might have to tell the truth but that doesn't mean they have to tell everything."

As if Sookie didn't already feel iffy about Claudine.

"I still want to know what's in the bag," Pam said.

"Oh."

Sookie hadn't really forgotten about it. That thing seemedtobepressing on her in some way even while she hadn't been touching it. She'd kept the bag in the corner of her eye even while carrying on the conversation around her. Sookie almost hummed with happiness when she picked up the bag and dumped the item into her palm. The reaction was immediate.

All four vampires went rigid and their fangs clicked down. Jessica looked like she was going to lunge for the object but Eric grabbed her by her arm and made her stay put. He growled in Pam's direction when it looked like she might do the same.

"Sookie, put it away," Godric snapped. His voice had never sound so human or desperate.

Sookie immediately put the green and gold trinket back in the bag and even hid it behind her back.

"What the hell?" Jason said taking the words right out of Sookie's mouth. "What was that about?"

"Magic," Godric said. If vampires could sweat Sookie was sure he would have been.

"That's how y'all act around magic?" she asked. "And you want to ward the property?"

"Fae magic," Godric specified. "And very old."

Eric glared at Jessica until she put her fangs back up then ordered her to go downstairs. Normally she might have grumbled about being left out but she was too shaken to argue. Jason looked after her.

"Do you want me to-?"

"I'll go."

Pam cut him off before Jason could. Jessica should not be around a human that smelled even half as good as Sookie, which Jason did. Not until she had calmed down and maybe had another bag or two of blood.

Pam shot Eric a look that told him she would be bringing up this topic with him again.

"It's a family heirloom apparently," Sookie said. "My Grandpa Earl gave it to my Gran on their wedding day."

The vampires weren't really interested in the family history.

"I think you should hide that," Godric said.

"We did hide it," Jason said. "Well Gran did anyway."

Eric helped Sookie off the floor making sure not to touch the bag.

"Hide it in your room," he told her, ushering her toward the door. "When the sun's up bury it somewhere and don't tell anyone where."

He shot a look at Jason.

"Not even you?" She smiled at him jokingly. Eric was being deadly serious and she was a little afraid by all this. Eric thought it was better for her to be afraid then take anything lightly.

"Yes."

Sookie couldn't really see the merit in arguing about it and she thought maybe it was better Eric didn't know where it was.

Jason seemed nervous, but not necessarily because he was a human alone with two vampires.

"You guys aren't gonna do that thing where you make me forget are you?"

Eric was sorely tempted to glamour him, but Godric and even Sookie would probably object to this. Eric had no more growing fondness for Jason Stackhouse than he had had in Dallas, but the human wasn't as insufferable as he'd once seemed. And he did care about his sister's well being.

"As it's already been stated that you're not the best liar, do you think you can manage to play dumb as you normally do and keep your trap shut about all this?" Eric asked.

Jason didn't even seem offended about being perceived as dull witted. It was most likely a regular occurrence.

"I didn't tell nobody about the werewolves," Jason said proudly.

Though since he was on the outs with Hoyt he didn't really have anybody to talk to about things like that anymore besides Sookie and maybe Jessica. Although Andy Bellefleur wasn't as big an asshole as he used to be. Even with all the maenad stuff the policeman would probably still shit himself if he learned about werewolves.

"I don't really understand most of this anyway," Jason said before going out of the room.

Seeing how serious this all seemed to be, Jason didn't begrudge Sookie being the special one in the family for once. He didn't mind being the dud especially since he didn't want anymore crazy ass dreams than he already had.

...

Godric waited until Jason was far enough away that he wouldn't hear anything. Just to make sure anyone who could (re: Pam or Jessica) he spoke in Gallic.

"What do make of all this?"

Like Sookie, Godric was a bit surprised by Eric's emotions, or lack there of.

"Honestly? Unless one of those sun soaked gnats shows up in this realm, there's nothing we can do. I really could care more," Eric said.

He was more annoyed than anything. Like Sookie hadn't had enough shit to deal with lately. Some fucking fairy decided they had the right to play head games with her simply because she had a little fae in her background.

"Do you know what that thing was?" Eric asked. Though he wasn't hopeful of the answer.

"No. It's old though. And very powerful. It was most likely given to the Stackhouse family in case any of the descendants had the spark. I think it is right that Sookie hide it."

For all they knew it was something that once activated could kill all vampires. Eric wanted the object but he was enough of a survivor to know not to give in to that feeling. Overriding that need though was the one to protect Sookie, even from himself.

The two vampires heard the water running in the pipes. Sookie was taking a bath.

Eric felt something familiar tickle in his bond with Godric.

"What are you thinking?" Eric asked.

"Right now? About your sister."

That got an eyebrow raise out of Eric.

"Nora? That's rather out of nowhere."

They'd barely talked about her in a century let alone talked to her.

"Not really," Godric said. "I was thinking about her earlier tonight while Sookie and I were talking about Children and Makers."

Eric had heard as much. He'd been glad Sookie had showed an interest in the topic actually. He didn't have any set plans of turning her anytime soon, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit to himself that was where he saw this all going eventually. The fact that Sookie didn't shy away from the topic of the Child/Maker bond meant that he might have more success in the future of bringing it up then he had in Dallas.

Pam would no doubt have a few things to say on the matter as well.

"Have you heard from my sister?" Eric asked. He was pretty sure of the answer.

"No," was all Godric would say on the topic.

Nora had her own life and her work with the Authority and Eric wasn't about to start begrudging her that after all this time. But unless Nora had forced herself to ground for some amount of time she would have most likely heard about the events in Dallas. Especially working in the same goddamn organization as Nan fucking Flanagan. She could have found a way to contact Godric without putting them at risk.

Eric wasn't going to say any of this out loud though. Godric was doing better and Eric would be damned if he was about to give his Maker a further excuse to wallow.

"I'm going to check on, Sookie."

...

Sookie had stuffed the fairy token thing in her sock drawer and wished she could forget about it just as easily. She'd bury it somewhere tomorrow morning first thing. Maybe in Gran's garden.

Being away from whatever the hell it was seemed to help her calm down a bit. She decided a soak in a hot bath would help further, as well as soothe away the minor aches and pains from sparring earlier in the night.

Eric left Sookie to stew long enough that her bath water was starting to cool. If she didn't get out soon she'd start to shiver.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" She asked a little too petulantly for his taste.

"You knew it was me. What would be the point?"

She didn't reply but sloshed down further in the tub spilling some of the water over the edge.

"You're not mad about the whole fairy thing."

She seemed more irritated at this than anything. It would be comical if her emotions weren't so grating to feel right now. Eric bent down next to the tub to turn the knob to give her more hot water but Sookie waved him off with a soggy hand.

"I'm getting out. I'm starting to prune."

He handed her a towel instead. Eric watched her dry off and put her robe on without saying a word. She started to take out her bad attitude on her hair, pulling the comb so hard it started to hurt. That was not acceptable.

"Sookie, are you seriously angry that I'm not mad about any of this?"

"I don't know," she mumbled.

He followed her back into her bedroom and watched her flop down on her bed.

"I don't like that you kept it from me but I don't blame you," he said.

Especially since he hadn't been the most forthcoming lately. Or ever.

"I just feel guilty about it. I don't like secrets," Sookie said sitting up and finally looking at him. "Especially with you."

She wasn't trying to guilt him but he felt shamed all the same. Sookie didn't comment on it.

"You seem so indifferent to it all," Sookie said.

" I am a bit." Eric came to sit by her on the bed. "I think you're emotional enough about all of this for the both of us."

He explained his indifference about it the same way he had with Godric.

"I doubt any of the fairies are going to pop up around here anytime soon," Eric said.

Though one had to wonder why if they wanted the mortal realm to think they were all dead, they would bother contacting someone like Sookie. She wasn't even 1/2 fae.

"Claudine definitely doesn't like me hanging around vampires," Sookie said.

"You told her about me?"

"She knew." Meaning the fairy was probably watching Sookie somehow. That got Eric pissed. "She's telepathic," Sookie said. "We could hear each other. Not that that helped me get word one out of her."

"You don't trust her?" Eric was happy and a little relieved at this.

"I don't know. She says she wants to protect me, but where's she been the last twenty years? I swear if I have another one of those dreams I'm going to hold her down until she answers some questions."

"It might be best not to antagonize her, Sookie," Eric said.

Sookie laughed.

"I'm sorry? Are you Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, telling me not to antagonize someone?"

She leaned closer and hugged his side.

"They're just dreams though. She can't do anything to me right?"

"Still... if you really wanted to test your theory?" Off her look he clicked his fangs down.

"Ugh...no. Put those things away. I'd rather not talk to Claudine anytime soon again thanks."

Finding that stuff in Gran's room proved that some fairy somewhere had been in contact with another Stackhouse. Claudine was going to get a dressing down for sure.

"Besides if I take more of your blood I'll probably end up getting a sunburn if I try to lay out tomorrow. And you know how you get..."

"I'm not the only one."

Eric smirked and Sookie was proud that she actually didn't blush. Instead she hit him in the chest and tried to push him away.

"There are three other vampires in this house right now. And I will bet you money that Pam has been listening in for at least half this conversation."

Eric wasn't going to make that bet.

"You could ask that witch tomorrow to ward certain rooms for sound."

Pam grumbled about her Maker being a spoilsport from downstairs. Eric told Sookie why he was laughing.

"We respect each other's privacy in this house," Sookie yelled.

When Eric relayed that her brother had scoffed at a telepath lecturing others about privacy she shouted back for Jason to shut it or go home.

"Why are you laughing?" Eric asked after he stopped himself.

"I'm not." Though she was grinning.

"You're happy."

A fast improvement over earlier.

"I don't know..."

She stretched out on the bed and he did the same. Eric's happiness at her snuggling up to him doubled hers and she let out a little giggle.

"The house is full..." Which Eric wasn't exactly happy about if it meant Sookie was going to make them go celibate for any amount of time "...Y'all annoy the heck out of me sometimes...yes even you, don't try to look innocent. It's hard to explain. But when my parents died I thought that was the end of something. Even with Gran...and then losing her. Jase has always been there...both at his best and worst but..."

"You lost your family," Eric said.

He seemed to go even more still than usual and Sookie turned over so they were face to face. Something was definitely up with him.

"I'm being a sappy human again huh?"

He gave her a smile though his mood didn't seem to match it.

"Yes. But I forgive you since you are still mostly one."

Sookie nestled in closer and he could feel her breath against his neck. After a minute she finally spoke.

"You don't have to talk about it. Just tell me what I can do to make it better."

He actually felt guilty that his mood was effecting hers. He pushed at their bond to try and repair the damage. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know about his own loss and how fresh the reopened wound was.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Ok," Sookie said though she didn't really buy it.

She kissed at his neck.

"You're my family," she said. "That's what I was going to say. That y'all make me fell like I have a family again."

 

 


	43. We Can't Cut It From Out These Vein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the One Republic song Lets Hurt Tonight.
> 
> I imagine Patsy Greer, Pam's day person, being played by Sonequa Martin-Green, who is one of my favorite actors on The Walking Dead.

While cooking breakfast the next morning, Sookie was ruminating on how best to get rid of the thing in her sock drawer. She wanted to bury that fairy love token but she didn't want to risk Alcide or even Jason seeing her. She didn't think Alcide would leave her alone for a stretch of time outside, even under the pretense of sunbathing. Luckily Tara showed up and paved the way for a much needed distraction.

Sookie was a bit surprised her friend was up this early, let alone paying a social call. As far as Sookie knew Tara hadn't been up before 9 AM in years unless she had to and Tara, like Sookie, didn't work until the lunch shift today.

Alcide went to get the door even though it was open and Tara could see they were all in the kitchen.

"They didn't scare you off?" Tara said in way of a greeting.

"Not yet," Alcide replied.

Sookie was at the stove frying up a pan of sausage and smiled at her friend. She offered up a plate of the flapjacks she had already made of which Jason and Alcide had already demolished half but Tara waved her off. Sookie knew from Tara's thoughts that the smell of the sausage links was turning her off. Ever since the thing with Maryanne the sight and smell of most meat turned Tara's stomach. Sookie doubted her friend would become a complete vegetarian being raised Southern. Lafayette's cooking would eventually break her.

"You're up early," Sookie said, shoveling some of the links onto Jason and Alcide's plates.

"Not really by choice," Tara said.

Sookie got her friend and herself a cup of coffee, then her own plate of food before sitting down at the table.

"My new neighbor's decided to pull up stakes after the row last night... Sam's parents," Tara informed them.

Sookie hadn't met them but she knew Sam was under some stress because of them. Still she felt bad if they left. Especially if it was on bad terms.

"The little punk of a brother is still around," Tara said. "He's a little weirdo."

"Tara!"

"What? He is."

They caught Jason between bites.

"Well he's not completely human is he?"

Sookie hadn't met Tommy Mickens yet but it stood to reason if he was related to Sam...

"Oh hell!" Tara cursed. "I didn't even think of that... That kind of explains some of his behavior."

"He kind of feral?" Alcide asked.

Tara just shrugged. "He freaking sniffs people... and growls at Sam when he's pissed."

They laughed at that before lapsing into silence. Tara got over her queasiness enough to get herself a couple of flapjacks and eggs. They all ate in a companionable silence for a few minutes until they heard a mewling from the other room.

"What the hell is up with Tina?" Tara asked.

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"She wants to go in the cubby." Stupid stubborn cat. "She misses Jessica."

Tina slept almost 15 hours a day as it was but the cat wouldn't be able to get out of the cubby by herself if she needed to and Pam had joked that she'd make a nice snack for Jessica once she rose for the night. At least Sookie assumed it was a joke.

"The freaking cat likes the vampires?" Tara asked shaking her head.

"What's your problem?" Jason asked. Though his mouth was full so it came out more, "Watts sore pwrowlem?"

"Aside from the fact that your sister is letting not one but four vampires live here for some unknown reason?"

Tara knew it wasn't just because Sookie actually liked all of them. There was something going on. Honestly though Tara wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. Like everything else though it didn't stop her from having a bad attitude about it.

"They're better houseguests then the ones you invited in," Jason said icily.

Sookie didn't really approve of Jason bringing that topic up but it shut Tara down so she didn't admonish her brother.

Sookie wasn't as surprised by her brother's vehement defense of the vampires as she might have been just a week ago. Now that Jason was on the outs with Hoyt he was a bit unmoored. For all his faults though Jason had always been loyal, especially to those who showed him the same, like Godric and Jessica did. Hell even Pam and Eric weren't as cruel to Jason as they could have been. He even took their not so slight jabs as good natured ribbing.

Sookie changed the subject quickly because she wasn't the only one who didn't want to see a fight break out. Alcide was a bit uncomfortable as well.

"It must be great having your own car, Tara. Her cousin gave her his old one," Sookie explained to Alcide.

"It's better than nothing," Tara said.

"Did it always make that noise?" Alcide asked.

Tara shrugged.

"Probably not. I didn't ask Lafeyette when the last time he had it serviced was."

Sookie grabbed onto this.

"You could look at it for her couldn't you, Alcide?"

She was almost too eager. She just needed him out of her hair for a few minutes. Sookie could keep Jason busy by guilting him into cleaning up the breakfast dishes. He'd eaten the most as it was. Even more than an actual werewolf which seemed impressive.

"Uh, that's okay..." Tara started to object.

"Nonesense," Sookie said. "You don't want it to break down on you and it's not like you could afford that right now. I'm sure Alcide wouldn't mind."

Low blows all around but Sookie didn't really care. Alcide didn't really seem to mind helping. As soon as Tara and the werewolf left the kitchen Sookie hopped up ready to run upstairs. Jason noticed her jumpy attitude. When the hell did he decide to actually care about other people? And why was it so annoying to her?

"Are you trying to set them up or something?" he asked.

"What?"

That was not what Sookie was doing. They'd both just gotten out of relationships. But Sookie did know from Tara's thoughts that she found Alcide attractive and Alcide liked Tara's sense of humor. God knew they both had the same not so fuzzy feelings about vampires. Still both were still healing from some intense baggage.

"Of course not."

Sookie wasn't about to shoo them away from each other seeing as they were both adults, she just didn't want either of them hurt or to rush into something.

"It's your turn to clean up," Sookie said to her brother.

Before Jason could object she ran upstairs to change into her bikini and swimsuit cover. She'd use that as an excuse in case any of them came looking for her. Sookie spared a quick glance for Eric's resting self before grabbing the velvet bag out of her sock drawer.

As Sookie headed out the back of the house she checked on everyone's minds just to make sure they weren't going to interrupt her anytime soon. Jason was grumbling in his head and out loud about having to do what he deemed 'woman's work'. Alcide's mood was mellow and jovial and even Tara seemed occupied.

Sookie got one of her Gran's colorful trowels out of the shed and headed for the garden. The garden was looking more than a little lush since it had been weeks since anyone had put any work into it. Sookie stopped in her tracks letting the guilt and grief roll over her. Gran had been the one with the green thumb in the family but it wasn't rocket science to pull weeds and work the mower. She blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. She could have a good cry in her lawn chair with her sunglasses on when she was done if she still wanted. Right now she had work to do.

Sookie headed for one of the four large magnolia bushes that her Grandpa Earl had planted for Gran's and his anniversary about two years before he disappeared. Gran had treated those plants like they were her children for as long as Sookie could remember. They looked healthy, if a bit over grown. Thinking about the origins of the plants gave Sookie a fresh burst of hurt. Sookie didn't like to think about her Granpa Earl but she knew when her Gran was alive the older woman had thought about her missing husband at least once a day. Gran's thoughts hadn't always been sad but Sookie could barely remember the man so all she really had were fragments and pain from the loss.

Sookie picked the second bush from the left and crouched down in the dirt. The dirt gave way easily enough and Sookie quickly dug out a hole just big enough and deep to smash the bag and its contents into before scraping the earth and grassy top soil back over it. The shade from the bush would hopefully hide the appearance of the earth being recently disturbed.

After putting the trowel away and rinsing the dirt off from the tap by the shed, Sookie got her lawn chair from the back porch and decided she really would lay out. She sat facing the magnolia bushes.

She wasn't about to start crying now but she did think about her Grandpa Earl. Sookie briefly wondered what could have happened to her grandfather. He'd been like her. Could something supernatural have happened? Maybe a rogue vampire? There wasn't really any way for her to know for sure. Not unless a fairy had kept tabs on Earl Stackhouse the same way Claudine seemed to do with Sookie. There wasn't much chance of Sookie getting a straight answer from that quarter any time soon though.

The telepath was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the door to the back porch open and close. She knew it was Jason looking for her. He stopped at the head of her lawn chair and looked out at the wilderness that used to be their Gran's garden.

"Did this happen 'cause the maenad?"

"I just haven't had time," Sookie said.

Though Maryanne's influence around here probably hadn't helped. Sookie gave her brother a sweet smile which put him on alert.

"You could always help out like you used to...mow the lawn...maybe pull some weeds."

Gran had always had to bribe Jason in order to get him to do any yard work so Sookie said she was thinking about making a pineapple upside down cake; one of Jason's favorites. She'd need to run to the store but she was sure Alcide wouldn't mind since they'd have plenty of time before dark after her short lunch shift at Merlotte's. Jason's eyes lit up and he actually licked his lips.

"Okay," he said. "But later. I'm gonna head over to the sheriff's office."

Sookie sat up straighter in her chair.

"Jason, are you serious about this whole being a cop thing?"

"Goddamn right I'm serious. The universe showed me my destiny. For me, that's to protect and serve the citizens of Renard Parrish. Police work ain't just about tacklin' people. There's marksmanship, para-military training... I got all that now."

"Which you learned from a vampire hating church," Sookie pointed out.

"Okay yes, they were all a bunch of racist asshole, but who around here isn't? Point is I got skills. And let's face it. Would you feel safe with me patrolin' the streets or Andy Bellefleur?"

"Honestly... I'd say it's about even, Jase. Are you sure this isn't because you, Pam, and Jessica watched that marathon of Law & Order episodes on tv last night?"

Sookie couldn't help poking a little fun at her brother.

"No! And Pam is crazy if she thinks Jill Hennessy is the hottest A.D.A. Not when freakin' Angie Harmon is around."

Sookie was not about to lose five minutes of her life listening to this argument again. Especially since Pam was dead for the day.

"I'm kidding, Jason. But you are going to miss the witch."

She hoped he got there soon and could do this thing quick. She had work at 10. Jason shrugged it off. He didn't really care one way or another and honestly he was a little afraid to meet a new supernatural. He said he'd stop by his house on the way over this evening before bidding her goodbye. A minute later she heard his muffled goodbyes to Tara and Alcide around the front of the house.

Tara came through the house a few minutes later. There was nothing Alcide could really do about her car without the proper tools and some coolant. The werewolf had gone off to do a quick perimeter check.

Tara threw a bottle of sunblock at Sookie which bounced off the blonde's stomach.

"Hey!"

"Girl please, you know your Gran is rolling in her grave cause you ain't got any SPF on right now."

Tara sprawled out on the grass next to the lawn chair while Sookie slathered herself up and flipped over onto her stomach. Even for so early in the morning it was getting hot and it being summer the temperature would continue to climb. Sookie still felt like she could stay like this forever. Just let everything melt away in a hazy heat.

"I haven't done this in awhile," Sookie sighed.

"Yeah, you mostly live at night now huh? I'm not trying to start shit," Tara said.

After another minute though Tara said, "Lafayette says you're drinking his blood."

Sookie wondered how that topic of conversation had come up.

"Yeah... and I let him drink mine."

Which Tara already guessed at.

"Aren't you afraid?" Tara asked. "No... I'm not being a bitch, I swear. It's just... doesn't it hurt?"

Sookie shook her head.

"No. I mean I suppose it can but Eric has never hurt me."

"You're not afraid he's gonna drain you?"

"He's very old. He has a lot of control... Jessica would be more likely to do that."

Tara's eyes went wide.

"Seriously?"

Jessica was the only vampire Tara would actually admit to being fond of.

"She's fine," Sookie said. "She's got 'family' to look after her. Why are you suddenly so curious about all this vampire stuff anyway? I thought you didn't want to know anything?"

Tara started blushing for some reason.

Oh shoot!

From her friend's thoughts Sookie knew Tara was having some of those dreams. Her friend was a little weirded out by the dreams she was having...though not because they were about a girl as much as that the girl was a dead person.

Okay, Tara might be bisexual.

Just another thing her friend might not be comfortable discussing right now. Sookie definitely wanted to talk to Pam before she decided what to tell Tara.

"Goddamn it, are you in my head right now?"

"No!" Sookie said.

And Sookie had either learned how to lie better or Tara really really didn't want to talk about any of it. Tara just shot her a dirty look and told her she better turn over or her tan would be uneven. Alcide came around back a few minutes later to say everything was peaceful. He felt like too much of a creeper just hanging around watching two girls sunbathe so he went to hang out out front.

...

Sookie had just enough time to change for work before her other guests arrived. Tara wasn't exactly thrilled when she learned a real live witch was coming over. It didn't stop her from making jokes though.

"She gonna fly in on her broom?"

"The witch is a guy actually," Sookie said. "And keep the Harry Potter jokes to yourself."

Though that particular thought of Tara's did make Sookie wonder what the man called himself. If male witches did call themselves wizards she doubted she could keep a straight face.

The witch wasn't really what she was expecting. He was young for one thing, older than Sookie probably, but still under forty. He was pretty fit and good looking for another thing. No warts or green skin. Sookie was a bit ashamed that the first thing she thought of when she heard witch was the character from The Wizard of Oz.

Pam's day person was just what Sookie thought she'd be. The African-American woman was gorgeous. Even though the woman was dressed pretty casual she still looked like she belonged on a runway in designer jeans and tank top. Her mass of dark curls was piled up and foreword on her head and Sookie was pretty sure the studs in her ears winking in the sunlight were real diamonds, as was the bracelet around her wrist. Pam probably paid the woman a small fortune.

The man stopped halfway up the walk to the stairs where Sookie and Tara were sitting and Sookie heard Tara mumble an 'oh shit'.

"I know him," Tara said.

"Please tell me he's not one of your one night stands," Sookie said. This was already awkward enough.

"First off, fuck you for judging. Second, I'm pretty sure he's gay what with the not so subtle way he was checking out Lafayette the other day. He's Ruby Jean's nurse."

Which probably meant the man had the patience of a saint. Sookie remembered how nasty and erratic Mrs. Reynolds could be growing up. She doubted time had softened that woman's edges.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Pam's day person said stopping at the bottom of the steps.

The woman gave Tara and Alcide a once over before returning her eyes and smile to Sookie. Sookie got up to great her.

"I'm Patsy Greer. I work for Ms. Swynford de Beaufort."

"Call me Sookie," she said offering her hand.

Sookie didn't really need the contact to read the woman's thoughts. She was a bit of a broadcaster.

_She's just as cute as a button as Ms. Swynford de Beaufortsaid she'd be. Didn't think she'd be Mr. Northman's type though._

There was no malice in the thoughts, just a bit of surprise. Sookie didn't find anything for herself or Pam to worry about in Patsy.

"This is my friend Tara and that's Alcide." Patsy nodded.

"The werewolf."

Pam must have clued the woman in because Alcide was shocked she knew what he was. The so called witch stayed where he was in the yard. When his friend noticed she rolled her eyes at him and snapped her fingers.

"Jesus, quit acting like such a baby. So they know your day job. Big whoop. Go get your stuff out of the car. You need to hurry this up. They probably got places to go and I know I have other stuff to do today." She gave Sookie and Tara a brilliant smile. "He's kind of wary about working for vampires."

"Join the club," Alcide grumbled.

"You're not though?" Tara asked.

"Please. This is the best job I've ever had. I've only been working for two years and I already paid off my student loans and set my mom up in a condo."

Tara and Sookie shared a look.

"Do you get medical and dental?" Sookie asked. She was joking.

"And I get to go to New York and Milan about once a year during fashion week so I can run around for her during the day. Unless there's some sort of emergency I normally only actually work about 17 hours a week."

"I am in the wrong business," Tara said and Sookie laughed.

"I actually know some dead people who could use some good help," Patsy said looking Tara over. "As long as you pass a drug test and can keep your mouth shut it's not that bad a gig."

Tara looked at her like she was crazy and Alcide piped up that the keeping her mouth shut part was a no go with Tara.

"Shut it, Lon Chaney jr. As much as I'd love to stay and watch whatever shits about to go down..." She actually did not. "...I got to go do some shit before my shift. See you later, Sook." Tara shot a glance at Alcid. "You two I guess."

Tara and the witch shared a friendly nod with each other as she left and he came up to the porch with a large knapsack.

"Hi," he said, rather sheepishly. "I'm Jesus Velásquez."

Sookie suddenly realized what was off about him. She couldn't hear him. At least not clearly. His mind was full of static. Holly had been pretty easy to read so Sookie wondered if that meant her coworker wasn't really a witch or maybe something else was up with Jesus Velásquez.

Like with werewolves and shifters though Sookie could pick up his moods pretty clearly. He was definitely jumpy about all this. He wasn't much of a threat as far as Sookie could tell. He was staring at her though. Almost like he knew something was different about her too. Sookie tried harder to decipher his thoughts but only got a few phrases in Spanish. He wasn't afraid at least. Just awkward and a little curious. He had a hell of a poker face.

Then there was the smell. Not necessarily bad. Just different. Like burning coals. Alcide seemed to notice this last bit too since after discreetly scenting the air he went a bit tense.

Patsy apparently really wanted to move things along.

"That's Sookie...it's her house. And that's Alcide. He's a werewolf before you ask. Have you even met some of those?"

Jesus rolled his eyes this time.

"Which of us is the brujo here? You act like I'm not the one with the supernatural pedigree."

Sookie looked at Alcide who didn't seem to know what that word meant either.

"Well if you didn't act like you were going to piss your pants on the ride over here." Patsy ignored the dirty look Jesus shot her. "There are assholes everywhere...whether or not they got a heartbeat, are dead, or have some weird genetic PMS every full moon. As long as you stay in your lane and don't do something stupid to piss them off... Plus the dead ones pay more."

The whole thing was a bit anticlimactic. Sookie didn't really know what to expect but she had thought there would be a little more pomp or fireworks to seeing a spell cast. The whole thing only took about fifteen minutes and that was mostly because Jesus wanted to walk the property first to have a clear picture of everything. Patsy had said Jesus should make the ward around the house about five miles out.

"This is an ill harm ward. It's pretty strong." Jesus wasn't bragging, just stating facts. "Anyone who has ill fillings or means harm to anyone in the house or on the property can't get in. You might not be able to get mail if the mailman is in a crappy mood."

The ward would encompass the yard in front up until the cemetery and the garden and some of the forest around the back. It would also be impossible for any supernaturals or humans outside the ward to hear what was happening in the house.

"So anyone who wants to hurt someone in the house can't get in?" Sookie asked just to clarify.

"Or even just to spy. Hell it might work even if the person just wants to exchange some harsh words."

"You better tell Tara to watch herself," Alcide said smiling and Sookie just rolled her eyes.

Jesus started mixing together the ingredients he would need for the ward as he continued to explain.

"The only way anyone who can't get in can get past the wards is if they're invited. Even then it might be hard for them. They should be thrown back out though if they're uninvited."

Just like with a vampire.

After Jesus finished mixing together his ingredients he walked back over the perimeter sprinkling the stuff from the bowl ever few feet. While he was around back Sookie turned to talk to Alcide. Patsy was sitting on the porch swing enjoying a glass of sweet Sookie had gotten her and was checking her emails, so Sookie whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"Can you get anything from him?"

He didn't have to clarify what he meant.

"Not a lot. He's seems pretty honest though. Something about his smell is spooking you though. What is that?"

Alcide stared at her.

"You can smell that?"

_How much vampire blood has she had?_

"It's faint. I've smelled something like that before but I don't know what it is," Alcide said.

If Eric didn't know Sookie was sure Godric would.

"It's like the opposite of you," Alcide said.

Sookie quirked an eyebrow at him and he started blushing.

"Cause I smell so good?" Soookie teased leaning closer to him.

"Yes damnit. Cut that out. It's not that he's repulsive. Just off putting."

They both clammed up when Jesus came back to the front of the house. He had all of them stand a way from the house while he made a circle in the grass with plain table salt. Sookie was pretty sure that was Latin and not Spanish Jesus was chanting. For a moment it looked like the house was encased in a green-yellow box of light before it disappeared. There was the lingering smell of burning ozone and fresh cut grass.

"How do we know it worked?" Alcide asked.

There was a faint humming in the air and Sookie felt a slight tingling under her skin. She was relieved to see she wasn't lighting up.

"I think it's working," Sookie said.

She ignored the look Jesus was giving her. Patsy had Alcide help her haul some stuff for Pam, and even Jessica, into the house.

"Are they moving in?" Alcide asked.

Sookie smiled.

"Pam likes options."

"And silk sheets with an 900 thread count," Patsy said.

They didn't stay much longer after that and Sookie invited them to stop by Merlotte's if they were ever in the area again. She managed to mostly ignore the inquisitive looks Jesus was throwing her.

...

She'd put a nightlight in the room. It hadn't been there before Eric died for the day he was sure. He didn't need it being able to see in the dark. Still the idea that Sookie thought of it was rather adorable.

Sookie wasn't there, which was vexing. She was just downstairs though and was in a fine mood, if a bit frazzled and impatient about something. She was making something in the kitchen and grumbling about her brother to herself. The wolf, Eric was happy to note, was outside.

The sun wouldn't be down for almost an hour now. Eric didn't mind that Sookie was busy as it gave him time to think. Whenever Sookie was in the room he was more than happy to shirk his obligations, but now was not the time to get distracted.

Sookie and Jessica, and even Pam to a certain extent, saw this all as a bit of a vacation. One big slumber party. To Eric it felt too much like hiding, even if it was the smart choice to lay low right now.

A vampire of his age, with his survival skills, should have learned patience but right now he felt like a wild animal eager to escape his cage. He'd waited over a thousand years to avenge his family. What would be a few more days? Especially when the task would be nigh impossible. If that vampire was still alive he'd be ancient even compared to Eric. Knowing his Child's end game, Eric doubted Godric would help him this time around. Not unless his life was in direct danger.

Sookie was done downstairs and knocked before she entered. The door was only opened enough for her to squeeze through before she shut it tightly behind her. She flicked the light on and smiled at Eric. Her impatience melted away into a nuzzling contentment.

"Sorry. I meant to be up here sooner but I had to finish Jason's bribe."

"Bribe?"

"I had to make him food in exchange for manual labor. I had to run to the store after my shift though and by the time Alcide and I got back the idiot had almost given himself heatstroke mowing the lawn."

Jason was fine now though. Godric had been up for almost an hour and Jason had taken him a cup of blood and Godric was trying to teach Jason to play chess on Grandpa Earl's old chess set. Sookie didn't think that would lead anywhere. Jason could barely sit still long enough to play a game of go fish or checkers.

"He's over the moon 'cause now that Andy is gonna be Sheriff Jason thinks he can help grease the wheels or something."

"Bellefleur is going to be Sheriff?"

Eric almost felt bad for the citizens of Bon Temps, before he reminded himself that most of those uneducated mouth breathers treated Sookie like shit for most of her life. They got what they paid for.

Sookie came and sat on the bed on her knees.

"Yeah...ugh. Nothing is official yet, but Andy has got seniority. And he might be a borderline alcoholic and recently been on suspension but he's male and white."

So even if Kenya Jones had the better arrest record this was still a small southern town. There was no way she was going to be promoted over Andy Bellefleur.

"That would be enough to worry anyone," Eric said.

"That's not why I'm worried."

Well maybe a little bit.

"It's the reason Sheriff Dearborn suddenly quit. The road crew found a body this morning."

Eric felt Sookie's shiver of disgust in the bond. "The body was... She... The head and hands were missing."

Mike Spencer had come in before the end of her shift, as had Kenya and Kevin. The latter two had needed a couple of drinks.

Eric had a pretty good idea where that body had come from but Sookie's next words just clinched it.

"There were bites all over the body, Eric. Vampire bites."

That cretin of a vampire Franklin Mott had only planned to be passing through. He knew enough to make an identification near impossible but obviously didn't care enough about dumping the body in someone else's Area. This was just one more thing he didn't need to deal with right now. If they were lucky that overweight troglodyte detective might think it was a copycat of the Drew Marshall murders.

"It's alright," Eric tried to reassure Sookie. "That vampire has been dealt with."

She leaned against him and mumbled out, "Good."

Sookie wasn't exactly crying over the dead girl but she was visibly shaken. It was actually good to know that even with all the death around her lately Sookie wasn't completely numb to it all just yet. The vampire was most likely dead which she supposed was better than having him able to hurt anyone else, but Sookie felt bad that that girl's family might never have closure.

"Could you or Pam find out who she was? Or where she was from? If she had family... They'll bury her as a Jane Doe if they can't identify her."

"I'm sure something could be arranged."

An anonymous tip made to the Bon Temps Sheriff's office with the girl's name.

Sookie took comfort in Eric's closeness for a few more moments. Her change of topic would most likely not lift the mood in the room. She almost didn't want to bring it up but Eric had been in some sort of funk since he'd risen. Eric was probably feeling a bit like she did when she'd first started learning about vampire stuff. Frustrated and just a tiny bit helpless. It was a good bet that he wasn't going to like the solution Sookie was going to offer up.

It said something about her way of life now that Sookie didn't consider the Jane Doe's death a result of a run-of-the-mill psycho human. Even though it made her sick, Sookie had tried to get a clear picture of the victim from the road crew. The men had been squeamish even though they dealt with roadkill on almost a daily basis. Sookie didn't blame them. A decapitated human body was way different then dealing with a dead possum. All she'd gotten out of Jason's old boss Catfish's head was that the head was missing and the body was pretty torn up. Sookie had thought it might have been a werewolf at first. Would one hopped up on V attack a human?

It wasn't until Mike Spencer had come in for lunch that Sookie knew it didn't have anything to do with werewolves. Sookie could see the image of the girl's body covered in vampire bites so clear that she had to excuse herself for a break to quell her queasy stomach.

The fact that she had thought it was a werewolf murder for a short time had still given her an incentive to come up with somewhat of a plan. Sookie didn't have any delusions about how well Eric would take it.

"I think I have an idea of how we can solve the whole Jackson werewolf problem," Sookie said.

Hell it might even solve the problem with the Magister too depending on whether or not that vampire ever cut any deals. Sookie figured the Magister might over look Eric dealing V at the Queen's command if he gave the other vampire proof about a werewolf pack that was being given vampire blood on the regular.

Eric went rigid against her but she plowed on.

"Alcide's ex-girlfriend is dating the Alpha-."

Their bond flooded with anger so fast Sookie felt like she had whiplash. She'd expected as much, but not to this degree. She tried to continue before Eric could cut her off.

"Let me finish before you give me a migraine," she said hopping off the bed at the same time he got up.

"You're not going anywhere near Jackson," he practically growled at her.

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"As opposed to you going off half cocked around there. It's a bit like Dallas right? You'd have no power there." He didn't want to let her logic cut into his anger. That didn't stop her from trying though. "Plus a vampire sniffing around werewolves. You're gonna stand out."

"As opposed to a human?" Eric shot back.

"Telepath..." Eric wasn't going to let her finish and she almost felt like growling in frustration herself. "You're being a real bone head about this you know that right?"

"What did you just call me?"

Sookie would almost laugh at the look on Eric's face if they both weren't so mad right now.

"You heard me. You're the smartest person I know but you're acting like an idiot about all this. What's the use of having a telepath on the payroll if you're not going to use her... Is this because of what happened in Dallas?"

That was only part of it and she read as much in their bond. Yes, Eric didn't want her anywhere near this, more than she already was that is, because there was a real chance she could be hurt or even die. But he also didn't want Sookie around because of how she clouded his judgement.

Eric would burn the whole state of Mississippi if it meant ending the vampire who murdered his family. Slaughtering that werewolf pack would just be an appetizer. The only thing that might stay his hand even a little bit was the fear that Sookie might turn from him if she witnessed any of it.

"Think what you like. I'm not discussing this with you. You. Are. Not going to Jackson."

Having her angry at him was better than having her hurt or repulsed. Except that she wasn't angry. There was a moment of blind rage but then it disappeared into a fuzzy numbness and resignation.

He wouldn't put it past her to go behind his back though, possibly have Herveaux take her to Jackson during the day. She moved to go to the door and he blocked her path.

"You really expect me to believe you're just going to behave and drop it?"

Sookie felt like slapping him.

"You said you don't want to talk about it anymore and I don't want to be around you when you're like this, so move." He didn't budge and he could feel her annoyance. "You're acting weird and I don't want to fight anymore. I already told you I'm tired of trying to get you to open up. If you want to take the asshole route fine, but don't expect me to like it. If you don't trust me after all this time..."

"I do trust you." He believed it, that much she could feel from the bond. It didn't make any of this easier. "Sookie..."

"Maybe you do...for me being a human." She relaxed her posture and took one of his cool hands in between her two warm ones. He found himself melting a bit. "You know I'm not stupid. You should trust that I can protect myself to a certain degree. You're making me feel like some damsel-in-distress."

Eric knew how much she hated feeling helpless. It was about the same amount as he did.

"This isn't just about your protection," he said honestly.

When he didn't go on Sookie curbed the urge to huff or rant and instead just went to sit back on her bed.

"Why does it always have to be like pulling teeth with you?" she asked. "And don't just say it's you're nature because I'm pretty sure we're way past that as a valid excuse."

Eric actually chuckled at that. He came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Am I still allowed to use the excuse that I'm a guy?"

"Barely. Do you want to hear my plan now? I'm not saying we have to actually do it," she added quickly. "It's just...We're in some kind of holding pattern right now and I hate just waiting for the next bad thing to happen."

Even though Sookie was happy to have everyone crowded under the same roof she couldn't really enjoy it because of the reasons why.

Eric smiled at her and she asked why.

"You're a lot more like a vampire than a human sometimes."

Or at least she thought a lot like Eric.

"You mean I'm high-handed and a stubborn ass?" She smiled back at him.

"Well as long as you admit it." He dodged her half hearted smack easily. "I think I get the gist of what you were thinking. You want to use Herveaux's loose connection to that werewolf pack. Read their minds."

"I could go during the day. It's the best option to find anything out."

And most likely the smartest right now since Eric couldn't do anything with the Magister breathing down his neck. Plus it might mean the least amount of bloodshed. Sookie was certain Eric didn't care about this. If anything he wanted a fight.

"I don't want you anywhere near Jackson," Eric repeated.

Sookie didn't say anything. Pushing didn't seem to get her anywhere. Instead she just closed her eyes and waited. For what she really didn't know. When so much time had passed that she made up her mind he wasn't going to say anything he finally spoke.

"Do you remember I told you all my family was dead by the time I became a vampire?"

Sookie sat up and nodded.

It was cathartic in a way sharing the story of his family's murder. It wasn't a magical fix and he wasn't about to forgive anyone or anything. Eric hadn't told the events of that long ago night in so long that he could almost imagine it as happening to someone else. He was a bit grateful for his detachment because he didn't want to scare Sookie. As it was he kept the more gruesome details to himself to spare her.

"Jesus Christ," was all Sookie said when he was done.

Her eyes were wet and shiny but she quickly blinked her tears away knowing how he hated to see her cry. She didn't pity him at least, which is what he feared most in telling her. Someone who drew her lot in life it probably took quite a bit to get pity from her.

Eric wasn't going to begrudge Sookie hugging him since she was trying to control herself.

"I'm sorry," Sookie mumbled into his neck.

"It happened a long time ago."

She pushed away from him and rubbed at her eyes in case any tears threatened to escape. He didn't like how pale she looked.

"No... I mean I'm sorry I was pushing you."

"You had no way of knowing."

This was true. Even if she had a thousand years to guess, Sookie wouldn't have fathomed what was behind his darkening moods.

"Thank you for telling me..." she cringed. "That sounds horrible. I mean..."

She was floundering.

"I know what you mean."

Sookie was a Christian and liked to think she could forgive anyone anything. Honestly though when the Queen had threatened Jason the other night, Sookie had been ready to find a stake. Eric was not a Christian. Those werewolves days, and whatever vampire controlled them, were numbered.

"This is one of those times when I almost wish I could read your mind," Sookie said laying back on the bed and hugging a pillow over her face. "I feel really shitty."

Which made her feel even worse because how must Eric have felt? Well she knew since she could sense his feelings. He wasn't angry at her anymore at least. He was kind of numb.

She got why he might not have wanted to share about his family's deaths. More than just being a guy and a vampire. Sookie still had a bit of a chip on her shoulder about being an orphan herself, even though she'd never really felt like one with Gran around. Still the death of her parents was a very private thing and even now she didn't like to think about it and she hardly ever brought it up in conversation.

Add in the horrible bonus of having them murdered right in front of you and it really wasn't a surprise Eric kept this part of his past such a secret.

Now that Sookie thought about it Eric had probably shown all the restraint he could waiting as long as he did with that werewolf the other night.

"I didn't tell you to make you feel that way," Eric said.

He had told her because he wanted to, but Sookie was correct in assuming he had also told her to scare her off.

"I still want to help," she said.

Eric starred at her for a long moment. He wasn't giving anything away. She couldn't read any anger at least. Not even surprise.

"You know what will most likely happen."

A bloodbath. And Sookie doubted she could talk Eric into letting the Magister in on this as some sort of deal.

Sookie sat up and met his eyes.

"Those werewolves... and whoever controls them... I doubt your family has been their only victims in the last thousand years."

Sookie shouldn't have been surprised at Eric's sense of joy at her words. She'd basically given him a carte blanche for a massacre.

He kissed her and she couldn't really enjoy it even though it was a very nice kiss. Sookie might have to feel his emotions about all this but she wasn't about to share in them.

She pulled away.

"Let me up... I have to go check on the cake."

Eric let her go. He wasn't about to comment on her mood or do anything else that might make her change her mind. Or worse have her try to convince him to change his.

Sookie stopped at the door and turned back.

"You said Godric is the only one who knows?"

"Yes."

He didn't see what that mattered.

"You never told Pam?!"

"Sookie..."

"Nope. Don't try to tell me she wouldn't care because vampire. And you do not get to use the guy excuse for this. She's your child. She loves you and she will probably drain me for knowing about this before she does."

Eric kept himself from laughing because he thought that might make it worse on himself.

"I doubt she would do that. She likes you."

"For a blood bag maybe," Sookie said. "I think she really only likes our relationship in as much as it doesn't interfere with the one she has with you." She ignored Eric's questioning look. "Seriously, you have to tell her."

"What right now? She's still dead for the day."

Sookie sighed.

"Fine, but when she wakes up. She'll probably know something's up anyway."

Eric was just glad she didn't mention anything about Jessica yet. That one would probably get bloody tears everywhere.

 


	44. Or Should I Just Keep Chasing Pavements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Adele song Chasing Pavements.

As eager as Sookie was for Eric and Pam to talk, she wanted to have a word with the elder of Eric's progeny first. She went down to her Gran's old room as soon as Eric told her Pam was awake. Jessica wouldn't be up for several more minutes.

"Did you knock?" Pam asked. "This is your house, Sookie."

"It's called manners, Pam. Speaking of which can you maybe put a robe on?"

At least she didn't sleep in the nude like Eric, but Sookie didn't need to see that much of Pam in her bright fuschia bra and panties.

Pam just rolled her eyes and pulled on a pair of high end looking yoga pants and a silk cami.

"What?" The vampire asked off of Sookie's look.

"That is the most dressed down I have ever seen you."

"It's not like we're going anywhere," Pam said. "And the pants are lululemon. Much better than whatever Target brand Hello Kitty pajamas Jessica is probably wearing."

Sookie followed Pam into the bathroom. Even if she wasn't going out the blonde vampire was going to put her face on.

"How'd you like Patsy?" Pam purred.

"She seemed nice. Did you send her over for me to check out?" Sookie asked.

Pam shrugged as she applied eyeshadow.

"Killing two birds..."' she said.

Plus having her there was more likely to calm Eric down about the witch only coming around during the day. Speaking of which...

"How'd it go with the witch?"

"Good I guess. I mean the spell worked. Tara knows him." Pam raised an eyebrow at that. "He works at the psychiatric facility where her aunt stays. Alcide thinks he smells weird."

"I'm sorry... The shaggy dog is commenting on someone else's hygiene?"

Sookie ignored the dog dig.

"Not like that... Do witches smell?"

Sookie hadn't thought to ask Eric what with everything else they talked about.

"Only if they don't shower..." Pam deadpanned. "I like to hang around witches about as much as I like to hang around normal humans, Sookie. They all smell weird to me. And that's me putting it nicely."

"So witches don't normally smell like a furnace?"

Pam stopped applying her lipstick and actually turned to look at Sookie.

"A furnace? Like burning coals. Maybe they smell a little like sulfur?

"Um... I guess. It wasn't very strong."

Sookie doubted a run of the mill human would even be able to pick it up.

Pam smirked and turned back to the mirror.

"Brimstone. Eric should be thrilled to know our little zoo is growing. Just like you had a fairy shake up your family tree, it seems that witch might have had a demon sneak in somewhere."

"A demon?!"

Pam finished by applying a little mascara while she waited for Sookie to absorb the new information and calm down.

"They're not as bad as you bible thumpers think. They're actually quite trustworthy. Eric's lawyer is one. Actually he might only be a half."

Pam went back into the bedroom and it took Sookie almost a full minute to shake herself out of her funk and follow her.

"Most of them go into civil service or the law. Though I did meet one who was an accountant once. Didn't think any of them would want to go into the medical field. I mean, fire hazard."

Sookie didn't want to know what that meant.

"So is that what gives Jesus magic?" Sookie asked.

"I doubt it. It might give his magic an extra punch though. And I bet his blood reeks"

Pam had never tasted anyone with even a drop of demon but she'd heard their blood was unsavory. That was probably why demons were one of the few supernatural beings who got along with vampires to any degree. They had no fear of being used as a food source.

"Is there something else?" Pam asked. "I assume you came in here for some reason besides catching up on girl talk and getting a crash course in supernatural studies. Or did you come to share that our fearless leader is in a mood?"

Sookie was not about to touch that with a 10 foot pole. Eric would tell Pam soon enough.

"I wanted to talk about Tara." Pam just raised an eyebrow. "How much of your blood did you give her?"

Sookie didn't think Pam was going to answer at first. Yes, Tara was her friend but the whole vampire blood thing seemed really personal, which is why she really wanted to know about it. Not that she thought Pam would hurt Tara or anything.

"Enough," Pam finally said. "Mine's not as strong at Eric's. If your worried I'm going to molest your friends..." Sookie had almost forgotten that Pam had given Sam blood after the maenad incident. "...don't bother. It would be too easy."

"After all the flirting you've done with Tara?"

"That was to mess with her. If she were any actual fun outside of that, maybe. And the shifter smells like he takes flea baths in grease. Both would make horrible pets."

It was just Pam's luck that the two people she'd gotten her blood into in this podunk town were the two biggest buzzkills of the century. Too bad Jessica had already gotten her hooks and blood into the brother. Outside of Sookie, Jason Stackhouse was the only thing in Bon Temps that had any desirable appeal. Though Pam could probably bully Jessica into sharing.

"You better hope this shit with the Magister is cleared up soon though," Pam said. "Or I might just change my mind."

"That's not funny," Sookie said

"I'm not laughing. Seriously if we're under house arrest much longer... You do not want to see me with a prolonged case of blue balls."

Sookie also did not want to hear about it either.

"Ok...Ew."

...

The sun was already completely down by the time Sookie and Pam had finished talking. Pam went into the dining room, where Eric already was, and slide the sliding doors closed. Sookie wasn't sure how much privacy that would give them but she wasn't about to eavesdrop.

Jessica came to stand in the entry of the kitchen with her big ol' cup of blood.

"What's up?" she asked.

The redhead wasn't wearing Hello Kitty pjs like Pam had feared. They were Kermit the Frog and they were adorable. As was Jessica's hair in its two long braids. Sookie kept these thoughts to herself though.

"They just need a minute," Sookie said.

Sookie was sure Eric would tell Jessica. Or maybe he'd delegate that to Pam which didn't seem fair, but the telepath wasn't going to interfere anymore than she already had tonight.

Sookie caught Godric on the upstairs landing. He must have noticed something was off with her because he asked if she was alright.

"Yes," she said. "I mean... I kind of want to talk to you but I don't know if Eric might get mad or if you'd even talk to me about it."

Godric just waited in silence for Sookie to continue.

"Eric told me about his family," Sookie said quietly.

"Ah."

Sookie had to wonder if Eric and Pam's poker faces were learned behavior, because Godric didn't give a damn thing away except a hard to read double eyebrow raise.

They went in her room and Sookie realized Godric hadn't been in this room, which made her again think that she should really do a makeover.

Godric was glad Eric had finally told his bonded about his family even if his Child might not be happy about it exactly. Sookie was worried though and Godric had a pretty good idea why. Eric refused to talk further with Godric on the subject of his family and Godric couldn't really begrudge him that. Just because Eric shared his past with Sookie didn't mean he was close to letting it go or moving on.

Sookie didn't seem to know where to start so Godric took pity on her.

"Do you have a question to ask me?"

"No...I don't know. I offered to help him."

She wasn't really regretting it but it made her dizzy still. Plus talking to Godric about it left a bit of a bad taste in her mouth since it felt too much like going behind Eric's back.

Again Godric didn't show any outward sign of how he felt about Sookie's information.

"You don't really agree with that do you?" She ventured a guess.

"I believe you are level headed enough to make your own decisions. And kindhearted. I would expect nothing less from you. It's Eric's motives I have reservations about."

Sookie wanted to ask more about this but it didn't seem her place. This seemed to be more than a sore subject between Maker and Child. More like a gaping wound.

"I don't want to kill anybody."

She wouldn't be doing the actually killing but semantics.

"No."

Godric thought she was very capable of committing great violence against those who might hurt the ones she loved. From what he knew the fae were just as bloodthirsty and territorial as most vampires. It was Sookie's benevolence that set her apart.

"Eric has wanted this for a long time. I doubt even you could talk him out of it."

Sookie knew this was true. She'd felt it in the bond when Eric talked about the night his family was killed. She either needed to be on board or stay out of the way. The latter wasn't much of an option anymore in her opinion.

"It's Eric's life I am more concerned about." Not to mention the matter of his soul. "If it is indeed still the same vampire that is leading this pack, he his very old. Older than Eric and clever if no one has discovered him before now."

With how fanatical the Magister was about the blood there was no way he had an inkling of any of this. That didn't mean someone else at the Authority couldn't have been running some type of interference for the last several centuries. More than a few chancellors on the council might look the other way for a hefty sum or a favor from a powerful ally. The Guardian was another matter altogether. Though Godric did not always see eye to eye with Roman Zimojic, especially when it came to how he ran things, the younger vampire was honorable and was sincere in his belief in a peaceful coexistence between humans and vampires. If the Guardian had a whiff of any of these goings on he wouldn't just sit on it. He might hand it off to someone else to try to avoid a PR nightmare but it would have most likely blown up in his face by now.

Godric's words gave Sookie even more to worry over. She'd been more concerned with the threat of the werewolves and didn't give much thought to the vampire who was pulling the strings outside of discovering who he was.

"Eric will get himself killed!" she blurted out.

"You did not think of this before?"

Humans were very good at denial and very bad at seeing the whole picture he supposed.

"I don't know. Cheese and Rice!"

She'd still been trying to process everything. Sookie started to pace but Godric went to her.

"Stop," he said placing his hands reassuringly on her to keep her in place. "Calm yourself. You do nothing but harm yourself worrying about things that have yet to happen."

And they didn't need Eric coming to check on her just now.

"I offered to go to Mississippi and try to read some of the werewolves minds," Sookie said. "Alcide has a kind of in. If we know what vampire is behind this we could maybe hand his name over to that Magister guy. It might help with the whole selling blood thing."

It would be a sound plan to save trouble and loss of life if not for the fact that Godric knew the Magister. That vampire would most likely give a layer of skin to know about this but Godric doubted he'd be grateful enough to let Eric go free. He might even blame Godric and Eric for not altering him earlier.

"The Magister is very unyielding but he might be persuaded," Godric said.

Not a complete falsehood but his priority at this moment was to calm Sookie. If they did get proof and a name the more prudent thing to do would be to take it straight to the Guardian. That vampire was more reasonable. Beside also wanting Godric to join the council Roman also owed Godric. A debt Godric had never felt the need to hold over the other but desperate times. Eric would baulk at any suggestion of this plan of course.

"Sookie, I doubt Eric would be happy with this arraignment so I think we should keep this to ourselves."

Lying to Eric, even by omission, sat as well with her as it did Godric.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that," she admitted.

"Nor I but I wish to save him. I see now that my actions in Dallas were selfish and foolhardy."

Sookie reached out to Godric this time.

"You were in pain."

He most likely still was.

"Yes," he agreed. "But I let my pain cloud my judgement. I am here now and I would rather not let any of those we care for come to harm. Eric is often his own worst enemy."

Sookie couldn't argue this.

"He wants someone to pay."

"Yes. More than that he wants to be the one to mete out the punishment at whatever cost to himself or those around him. He is a rational creature with breathtaking survival instincts but not in his case."

Godric wasn't saying this to be cruel so he kept the thought that Eric might eventually choose his vendetta over Sookie's well being to himself.

"I fear that if given the choice Eric would not pick a rational and safe conclusion over his quest to spill blood."

Sookie pulled away and almost thought about pacing again. She didn't want to lie to Eric but she also didn't want to play even a small part in a bloodbath. One that might end with Eric getting killed.

"Cheese and rice," she said again.

Maybe she'd never been normal exactly but she definitely was starting to wish for the simpler times when she was bored and lonely.

Godric tried to console her but without being able to glamour her memory or feelings away it wasn't much.

"If anyone could get Eric to calm down I think it would be you."

Sookie shot him a look that read bullshit and he smiled at her.

"I will always be on the side of hope, Sookie. But you should calm yourself and not dwell. Eric will not be able to do anything with the Magister so close."

"That's one good thing with him being around I suppose," Sookie grumbled.

She wasn't about to start doing cartwheels but Sookie supposed she would be able to get a little sleep tonight at least.

...

Jessica went back into the kitchen where Jason was already on his second helping of cake. She kept her eyes on the dining room doors though and if vampires could make things combust with just glaring those doors would be kindling.

She'd promised to help Jason do a practice test so she couldn't really listen at the door. Not that she wanted to do that. She wanted someone to actually tell her something for once. To her face. Because they trusted her.

"I'm always the last one to know everything," she grumbled as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Uh no, that would be me," Jason said. "But I'm just the stupid, boring human around here."

He didn't sound put out or malicious about it. Just stating facts.

"You're not stupid," Jessica said.

"I can't get any of this right."

Jason smacked his hand on the packet.

Jessica wrinkled her brow at feeling Jason's frustration.

"How many times have you read over it?"

"Read it?"

Jessica hid her laugh very well.

"Jason, you can't take a test if you haven't gone over the material."

Jessica may have been homeschooled but even she knew that much.

"How did you expect to know the answers? Osmosis?"

"Is that some fancy teaching tool?" Jason asked.

Jessica smiled at him and moved her chair closer. She took the packet and flipped it open to the first page.

"Here. I'll read it out loud. Later we can get a highlighter or pen and mark up what we think are the important bits."

It might be helpful for her to know some of the laws in Reynard Parish if she was going to hang around in the future.

...

Pam was taking it as well as could be expected. Better than Sookie in Eric's opinion.

"Well that definitely explains some things."

"I don't think I'm the only one of our kind who hates werewolves. You're not exactly fond of them yourself."

"I wasn't talking about that."

Though it did make her almost regret all the complaining she used to do about having to be the one to deal with the Shreveport pack.

"I meant your trust issues."

She just glared right back at him when he tried to scare her off. She knew better.

"I don't care why you didn't tell me," she said.

Being with him for over a century Pam already had a good idea why he hadn't. He didn't like appearing weak, though she could never in a million years think of him that way. She wanted to get over this hump of their conversation. She was almost starting to feel something.

"Dear Abby says the first step in getting over a trauma is to talk about it. Now you can begin the process of healing."

Pam was pretty proud of herself for playing it straight for more than four seconds.

"You know I'm just fucking you," she said smirking. "When do we get to kill something?"

There was the bloodthirsty heartless bitch Eric knew and loved.

"Not for awhile probably. And we?"

"Don't even, Eric. You know it's suicide to go anywhere near Mississippi and I'm not about to let you do this alone. So get over your little lonely orphan hero complex."

She didn't say it to be mean so he didn't hold it against her. If Pam was acting kind about any of this he would have actually been worried.

"We won't be able to do anything any time soon with the Magister in town, but Sookie's offered to do some reconnaissance."

Which Eric was still wary about.

Pam's shock almost made him laugh at her. Like him she wasn't used to being so, especially where a human was involved.

"She offered...? She can't be naive enough to think you're going to hand this off at the end of it all."

"I believe she's justifying her conscience by rationalizing that there would be other victims after so long a time."

After a moment Pam said, "Well she's a fucking keeper. Please tell me you've considered turning her in the future."

Now it was Eric's turn to be shocked. After all the grousing she did about Jessica, even if the two were fast friends now.

"Your rather calm about that idea," Eric said.

"I've probably been thinking about it longer than you have. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't do it after Dr. Ludwig healed her."

It hadn't taken Pam long to figure out that her Maker's fascination with the little telepath wasn't just a passing fancy. She barely understood it but she wasn't going to be a complete bitch about it. Sookie was different. And she made Eric happier than he'd been in a long time, even if he wasn't going to admit it. That's all Pam really cared about in the end.

"She's a bit resistant," Eric confessed.

Though that was putting it nicely. Pam just rolled her eyes.

"I will reiterate from the past... You come on strong. Plus I don't care how much her blood tastes like a fairy cocktail, she still thinks too much like a human."

Though Eric might argue this. Sookie was starting to think, if not like a vampire, at least less like a human.

"The topic hasn't alienated her at least," Eric said.

"I'm sure she'll come around," Pam said. "Normal humans are fucking stupid and she already likes us more than most of them."

Eric didn't mind waiting at all. Sookie's humaness whileoften times frustrating was still somewhat amusing and often times enduring. He also wasn't about to turn Sookie against her will. He didn't need her holding that grudge for eternity.

...

Sookie and Godric came back downstairs to find Jason alone pacing in the front hall. He stopped when he saw them. Very deer in the headlights.

"What's up?" Sookie asked.

Though Sookie had a good idea. She could hear voices outside and one of the minds was definitely broadcasting pretty loud so Sookie knew who it was before Jason even said.

"Hoyt's outside," Jason said.

"Oh crap," was all Sookie could say.

Before she could decide what should be done or if she even should do anything the doors to the dining room were pushed open and Eric stalked outside without a word to anyone.

Double freakin' crap!

"Someone's in trouble," Pam practically singed.

"I doubt Jessica invited Hoyt over," Sookie said.

"Not her. That tree masquerading as a real boy," Pam practically growled.

"Jessica is crying," Godric said.

...

After actually going over the material Jason got almost half of the answers on the practice test right.

"Bon Temps has a lot of laws about public drunkenness and nudity," Jessica said flipping through the packet again.

Jason was celebrating by finishing off the upside down pineapple cake. Jessica didn't know how he could eat so much and still look so good.

"That's probably what half the job deals with," Jason said. Jason took a huge bite of cake and stopped midway through chewing...thinking. He took sip of milk and wiped his mouth before asking, "Does seeing people eat bother you?"

Jessica got that feeling like it might still be possible for her to blush. No one ever really asked her stuff like that. The patrons at Fangtasia tended to ask the stupid filler questions. The only question Hoyt had asked Jessica about her vampirism was whether or not she got scared at the sight and taste of blood. Jessica hadn't wanted to scare Hoyt off by telling him that fear was the last thing Jessica thought about when in the prescience of fresh blood and instead just told him it was an acquired taste.

"It's not so bad," Jessica answered Jason. "I can't really stand the idea of watching people prepare food though. Like with raw ingredients. And I can't stand the smell of any sort of fast food either. If I'm downwind of a McDonald's... Bleck!"

Eric said such things were normal for baby vamps and Pam and Eric could stand it all better than her so she hoped she'd get better over time.

"Merlotte's isn't so bad as long as I stay away from the grill. This is actually kind of nice." Jessica gestured at the cake which was rapidly becoming crumbs. "I think..."

Jessica stopped. She'd heard a car driving near but now she knew it had turned down Hummingbird Lane. Jason couldn't hear it yet. Jessica thought it might be Tara but then she got a whiff of the driver and her fangs popped out.

"What the?!" Jason wasn't scared just worried.

"Hoyt is here," Jessica grumbled.

Jessica blurred outside to the porch leaving Jason to his own feelings alone in the kitchen. She'd have to deal with this before anybody else, especially Eric, did.

Jessica was at war whether or not to be happy about this. It would be a total lie to say some part of her wasn't happy to have Hoyt so close. To be able to see and talk to him. Another part of her was just utterly pissed.

"What the hell, Hoyt?!"

She'd blurred up to his car as he parked it and open the door and he almost fell out startled. He recovered quick though. He gave her a goofy smile and either didn't seem to notice how jumpy she was or didn't care.

"You can't be here!" She almost felt like shoving him back in his car but she didn't trust herself with touching him. "How'd you even know I was here? Or did you come to see Jason?"

Jessica doubted he'd just come to visit Sookie and at the mention of his former best friend's name Hoyt scowled and slammed the car door.

"He's here?!"

"His truck is right there," Jessica said motioning behind her. "It's his sister's house. He's a lot more welcome here than you are right now."

Hoyt looked hurt at that but Jessica didn't really care. He had to go and Jessica wasn't about to tell him about rogue werewolves or the Magister. Eric almost certainly knew he was there by now and Jessica doubted her Maker would have any patience for the lovesick man. Even for her sake.

"You didn't answer any of my calls," Hoyt said. He was still glaring at Jason's truck.

Jessica wasn't feeling very loving and patient herself right now.

"Maybe because I didn't want to talk to you."

Again the hurt puppy look but she ignored it. She decided the best way to get rid of him quickly might be to make him sad or angry.

"If you're not here to apologize to Jason about busting his face I think you should leave."

That got him mad alright but he didn't move.

"He said...He talked about..."

Now Hoyt's face was probably red in embarrassment.

"Let me guess he said he was having dreams about me. Sex dreams."

Hoyt's face blanched and Jessica didn't know why she felt like she had to tiptoe around this whole thing to begin with. Pam was right. Humans sensibilities were kind of stupid.

"He had my blood," Jessica said. "Remember I told you back in Dallas. He almost died!"

That seemed like news to Hoyt. Well there had been a lot going on and then the whole thing with Mrs. Fortenberry had happened. Jason might not have wanted to share his little escape from death with anybody either.

"He got hurt during the bomb and I had to give him a lot of my blood to heal. That causes dreams. Like really intense ones."

Even though they'd seen each other naked and had had sex about half a dozen times just a week ago Hoyt still seemed squeamish about talking about this with her.

He seemed to be processing the whole Jason almost died thing but it didn't seem to make a difference.

"Did you drink any of his blood?" Was his brilliant reply to all this.

Jessica's fangs clicked down again, this time definitely in anger. She got a little bit of a thrill watching Hoyt jump at that.

"No. Not that it's any of your business."

"I didn't come here to talk about Jason," Hoyt said bitterly.

"Well why did you come here?"

Apparently her not answering his phone calls hadn't been a clear enough message that she didn't want to talk. Maybe she'd have to glamour him to get rid of him. That seemed a bit drastic though.

"Because I'm in love with you," Hoyt blurted loudly and Jessica found herself melting a bit inside. Until his next words. "And I want to be with you and I was thinking about buying this house. It's a bit rundown but with a little work we-."

Jessica cut him off.

"Are you out of your mind? I can't move in with you."

"Why not?"

"Aside from the fact we broke up?!"

"That was just a misunderstanding..."

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_

Jessica almost said the thought out loud but thought that might hurt Hoyt's image of her. Which was really the whole problem. It was time for some real honesty here.

"Hoyt I attacked your mom..."

"I forgive you for that. Hell I've wanted to strangle her myself sometimes."

"Oh for the love of..." Maybe she should just scare him. "Hoyt I didn't want to just hurt your mother. I wanted to kill her. Although once I tasted her she was kind of safe from me draining her. She's smokes way too much."

Not to mention she probably had super high cholesterol.

"Jess..."

Hoyt was more than uncomfortable about this subject change. Well too damn bad. If he really wanted to be with her he needed to wake up.

"I killed a guy in Dallas, Hoyt."

Jessica hadn't really spent a single second thinking about that before now. She didn't feel guilty at all. Really it made her pride puff up a bit that she had been able to save Jason that time too.

"I don't care about all that," Hoyt said. Though his voice and mannerism were a little shaken. He tried to reach out for her but Jessica blurred away. "I know that's not you."

"Do you? Cause I'm not so sure of that. I'm not the girl next door Hoyt. I'm a vampire." Jessica knew she was starting to bleed a bit which pissed her off. She really liked the pajama set she was wearing and she didn't want to appear weak like this. "Even if Eric let me live with you I don't think it would be a good idea right now."

This apparently didn't seem like the right way to phrase it. Maybe she really would have to glamour Hoyt.

"Let you? You don't have to listen to him. I stopped letting my mama tell me what to do and it's the best thing I've ever done."

"I'm happy for you." Really it was about time. "It's not the same thing, Hoyt..."

She didn't get to explain further because the screen door banged open. Jessica didn't need to turn around to know she was in trouble. Eric's patience for all this was nonexistent and Jessica just knew that if Hoyt didn't skedaddle right this instance something bad would happen to him. Jessica pushed him, a little too roughly, toward his car.

"You have to go. Now!"

"Maybe I could just talk to-."

"Jessica, make him leave or I will," Eric said.

He wasn't growling which was good and he looked calm but Jessica knew what that calm could hide. She opened the car door and shoved Hoyt inside.

"Just go, Hoyt. And don't come back."

Jessica waited until Hoyt's truck was rumbling back down the road before she turned around. Eric wasn't as mad anymore, just concerned. His anger hadn't been directed at Jessica at all.

"Get back behind the ward," Eric snapped.

It didn't mean he was going to let this whole thing slide without comment.

"Is that what that was?" Jessica asked blurring back up on the porch.

She'd felt some sort of tingle going out and coming back. Almost like when she was still alive and had to use the bathroom. Vampire senses allowed their kind to have a perception of such things.

"Don't go outside it anymore while we're here," Eric said.

Jessica wouldn't look at him so he gently turned her toward him. Her eyes were still leaking a little and he wiped some of the blood away not at all concerned about getting bloodied.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Jessica almost felt like mumbling that she was fine but she knew he'd know she was lying and Eric actually cared about all this for once.

"I don't know," she admitted plopping down on the porch steps. Eric sat down next to her a little more gracefully. She leaned against his shoulder but he didn't shoo her off. "He wanted to move in together."

"Don't even think of asking for permission..."

"I wasn't going to."

Though she did seem a bit put out by it.

"It's not just because of your control issues, Jessica."

As much as Eric wanted to stay out of his younger progeny's social life it was making itself a nuisance and if Eric didn't check this it could be dangerous if Jessica was so upset she refused to heel or stay close.

"You've only know the human a short time."

"You've only known Sookie a few months," she grumbled. Off the deadly look he gave her she backtracked. "But that's totally different I guess."

It was different. Not that Eric was going to share. He'd done enough of that tonight already thank you very much.

"He's the first boy you've been with whether human or vampire."

Jessica looked away and nodded. He felt sorry for the situation she was in but little patience for it.

"Pam says vampires aren't monogamous," she said.

Eric would have agreed just a few months ago. No human was interesting or appetizing enough to hold his interest longer than a single night. He'd seen vampires who got themselves mixed up too deeply with a human before and had felt nothing but derision for them.

But then Sookie. Sookie was different and not just because of her scent or blood. He'd rather she wasn't a fae to be honest because that seemed to open up a new can of worms what with those bastards not actually being extinct.

"It's not unheard of but one as young as you can't sustain themselves on a single human. It could be disastrous to even try and humans often don't seem to understand that."

"They'd think it was cheating or something," Jessica said.

"As far as I've seen most vampires have to hide their true natures to a degree when having relationships with humans. They either get scared off too easily or don't care to understand."

Like Hoyt most likely. Jessica still wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Jessica..." Eric pulled away so he could look full in the face. "I don't want you to ever feel ashamed of yourself or what you are. Especially over a lower life form who you're not even drinking from. I know you didn't choose this life-."

Jessica put her hand up over his mouth then quickly drew it back in shock that she actually did it.

"I'm not ashamed. I mean maybe I wouldn't have ever chosen this myself... but I like being a vampire. I like feeling this powerful."

She wasn't about to go on a murder spree but she did enjoy the hunt. Not to mention she couldn't imagine not knowing Eric, Pam, and Godric.

Her smile was radiant and infectious so he gave her one in return.

"I barely knew who I was when I was human. I think I definitely need more time to figure out who I am as a vampire."

Eric chuckled.

"You'll have a very long time for that. And if that human comes back and you don't want to talk to him I'll just glamour him into thinking it's his life long ambition to work on an oil rig in the middle of the ocean."

Jessica hopped up and almost smacked him.

"I know you're mostly joking but no."

Even if she did think about glamouring Hoyt herself. That wasn't the most adult way to deal with this though and whatever else Jessica wanted to be, she wanted to be able to stand on her own two feet and tackle a crisis like an adult. Even if she was still only seventeen.

"Oh crap," Jessica said looking down at herself. She'd gotten blood on her pj's. "I really liked these ones."

Even if Pam didn't.

Eric laughed again and Jessica realized she didn't actually hear that that often, a real laugh and not a sneering one, so she didn't mind it being at her expense.

"Come on. It just happened so the stain hasn't set in too much. Maybe Sookie can get it out."

Though there wasn't much chance. Eric knew better than almost anybody that blood didn't wash away that easy.

...

Lorena Krasiki had to be one of the most pathetic and useless vampires Talbot Angelis, progeny and consort of the King of Mississippi, had ever met. That wasn't saying much though since in almost 800 years of being together Russell still didn't let Talbot go about on his own and his Maker hadn't brought anyone interesting for him to meet since the late '90s. The 1890's.

Talbot's gilded cage was for his own good according to Russell. He didn't want to risk anything happening to his Child. Really the King of Mississippi was a territorial shit who knew that Talbot's eyes tended to wander when left to his own devices.

That was Russell's fault really. Talbot wouldn't need to screw around if his husband was actually around at least two nights in a row out of the week. Not for the first time Talbot wished Russell would let this obsession with Louisiana go. Sophie-Anne's kingdom was just the first step in a long line which would lead nowhere good.

Russell was probably afraid Talbot would find someone he might want to turn. It would serve him right too.

The King had broken yet another dinner engagement. This one was just supposed to be the two of them. No hangers ons. Instead here he was waiting in the King's study watching that psycho bitch Lorena pace back and forth.

"If you make a hole in that rug I will put a matching one in your stomach," Talbot said.

Lorena stopped pacing but thought better than to say anything catty to the consort. She was definitely not going to drop fang at him. Russell had only needed to teach her that lesson once.

"I want to know what's taking so long."

Talbot ignored her attitude. If anything Russell should be the one with the grievances. They'd brought her killjoy of a Child on board and while Talbot had been entertained when he set Lorena on fire, that had been the last thing Bill Compton had done of any worth as far as Talbot could see. Plus he'd been a little put out that they had had to sacrifice a priceless wall tapestry to save Lorena.

Sure Compton had shared about Sophie-Anne selling vampire blood but Talbot doubted that that information would help any. Sophie-Anne had probably resorted to such drastic measures because she knew Russell was breathing down her neck along with the IRS.

Then there had been this red herring with some human bar maid. Or mostly human if Compton wasn't just buying time. Lorena hadn't been happy about her Child bringing up Sookie Stackhouse so maybe there was something there. Or maybe Talbot was just a bitch who liked to see Lorena suffer.

The door to the study opened but Talbot knew it wasn't Russell; he was close though. It was that animal Cooter. Talbot liked having him and his ilk around almost as much as he did Lorena and Bill but the werewolves were Russell's pets and Talbot had to admit they had their uses.

Cooter at least showed Talbot the proper respect as a higher life form, bowing his head.

"He's not back yet?" The wolf asked.

Something was making him skittish and Russell's entrance a moment later didn't help the wolf.

"About time," Talbot said.

"Where's Bill?" Lorena asked almost afraid.

Russell ignored her as he went to sit behind his desk. She could obviously feel Bill was alive and unharmed. At least for now. Russell knew there would be enough theatrics from that quarter once she found out where Bill was off to.

"Darling. King."

Talbot's mood wasn't anything Russell hadn't dealt with before and he wasn't about to indulge his Child in his bad behavior, especially in front of others. He'd make it up to him later. He always did.

"Franklin Mott is dead," he said.

No one in the room would really mourn that vampire. It was more a surprise that it hadn't happened sooner. Hell the vampire's own Maker didn't seem that perturbed when Russell had called to confirm his suspicions. Still even though Mott was bloodthirsty he could be discrete. At least when he was low on funds. Russell couldn't exactly be picky about his allies right now, which showed in his present company of Lorena and her Child. Going after another Kingdom was a delicate situation and he was trying to accomplish this without much bloodshed or interference. Russell had already had to kill two of his Sheriffs because he didn't trust their commitment and was afraid they would snitch to the Authority. Good help was hard to find.

"I told you," Lorena snarled. "Northman probably killed him. He's obsessed with that human."

"He's not the only one," Talbot said in a singsong tone.

Lorena shot him as dirty a look as she would be allowed to. She'd rather forget how Bill wanted to be the one sent to retrieve the Stackhouse girl instead of the wolf.

Russell looked to Cooter.

"Report."

"Johnson missed another check in. Honestly, Your Majesty, he should've been back by now. He's one of my best men."

Talbot snorted.

"That's not saying much. You all are dumb as a box of rocks."

"That's unfair, sir," Cooter said.

"To rocks maybe. And boxes."

Russell shot Talbot a warning across their Bond and he piped down.

"That was probably Northman too," Lorena hissed. "We should just leave the girl alone."

"Well now I'm really intrigued," Russell said. "Northman was supposedly loyal to his Queen, but my little birdies in Louisiana just caught some juicy fat worms of information."

Talbot had to share Russell's smile. The two did love a bit of gossip even during desperate times.

"The Magister is sniffing around Louisiana looking for blood traitors."

Why the hell was that a good thing?

"We'll have to pull back," Lorena said.

Even if Talbot was thinking the same thing he wasn't stupid enough to say it out loud.

"Hardly," Russell said. "Sophie-Anne will be too preoccupied to see anything coming. She'll most likely try to pin everything on Northman."

That Queen didn't know the meaning of loyalty.

"And that's good for us?" Talbot asked.

"Very much so."

Eric Northman's reputation alone was one of the reasons Russell hadn't wanted to take over Sophie-Anne's Kingdom in a bloody coup. If the reports were true Northman was quite a specimen. It would be a crime to have to take out one so old who was apparently something to see in a fight.

Not to mention his Maker was still around and would put up a bit of a stink if something happened to his Child. Russell knew Godric by reputation and in fact had met the Maker of that vampire. Knowing Ocella Russell could imagine what horrors a Child of that vampire had to endure and whole heartedly believed the rumors that Godric had put his Maker to the True Death. Russell did not need such a vampire to be a thorn in his side.

With the news that Sophie-Anne was making her Sheriff sell vampire blood, Russell guessed that Northman could be easily swayed to join his cause. It had been a bit of a fuck up to send Lorena though.

"His loyalty!" Lorena snarled.

Her lather was starting to piss Russell off and Talbot was happy to know the twat had no idea how much. Still she had a point.

"Under the circumstances I wouldn't begrudge him turning on his Queen. But we'll hopefully have the girl for leverage... If your Child is as good a procurer as he seems to think he is."

Lorena went from anger to fear then back to ire in less than a second. She'd finally given her Bond with Bill a closer inspection. Her fangs clicked down.

"He's getting further away!"

"I've sent him back to his home state."

"How is this different from sending the Were?" Talbot asked.

"He's only to try and take the girl as a last resort. Right now he's to go to ground and await further instructions."

"Northman will kill him!" Lorena raged.

"Only if he fucks himself by not following my direct orders. In which case good riddance."

Lorena blurred directly in front of the King's desk and knocked everything on it onto the floor. She barely had time to realize her mistake before Russell reached out for her. She was pulled over the desk and Talbot heard the sound of her bones cracking as Russell dislocated both of the female's arms before he dropped her in a heap on the floor.

"This is your Child's last chance to prove himself, Lorena. Which means it's yours as well. Your performances so far have been less than desirable and your Child's wilting attitude has done nothing to endure him to me. I don't know if he hates his own kind because of a defect in his turning or your lovely child rearing. Either way he should be smart enough to respect his elders."

That got another snort of laughter from Talbot.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Lorena whimpered.

Russell prolonged her agony so long that Talbot worried that his husband might just kill Lorena. Talbot wouldn't miss the bitch but the rug as well as the desk and surrounding shelves might be done for with all that blood. Finally Russell gave a friendly smile and motioned her to rise. A hard feat to do by herself.

"You're forgiven. But I think once you've healed a bit you can donate some of your blood to the wolves on duty tonight."

Cooter's eyes shined. Lorena's blood would be nothing compared to his Master's but it was better than nothing. Russell could be stingy with his blood only sharing it on special occasions. The pack tended to get too rowdy otherwise.

Lorena didn't argue and let herself be led away back toward the kitchens.

Russell turned to Talbot now that business was done for the evening.

"I'm sorry about dinner, dear," he said. "Is there still something around?"

Though the look Russell was giving him told Talbot they might not get to dinner anytime soon. Talbot put aside his pretense of being put out for once. His Maker's ambitions might cut into his plans but Talbot had an idea that things might not be so boring for him for too much longer.

 


	45. And In This Quiet Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Of Monsters and Men song Hunger.

 

Sookie cleaned up the little mess leftover by Jason, who was somewhere upstairs, probably wallowing. Sookie was glad her shields worked so well now. She felt bad for whatever her brother was feeling over the whole situation with Jessica and Hoyt, but she didn't really want to hear Jason's thoughts on it.

Eric and Jessica were still outside talking. Godric was who knows where.

Pam was sitting at the kitchen table a far off look on her face.

"Are you seriously listening in on their conversation?" Sookie asked taking a seat at the table.

She was starting to feel a bit run down. Her bond with Eric aside Sookie had been up since dawn and had been running around most of the day. She stifled a yawn and instead told Pam to leave Jessica and Eric some privacy.

Pam rolled here eyes at the indignation in the telepath's voice.

"Please. If your hearing wasn't just a little bit better tell me you wouldn't be doing the same. Or that you don't use your telepathy sometimes to get better tips."

"That's not the same thing." Though it kind of was. The point was that Sookie at least felt bad about it most of the time. "You're just a gossip monger."

Pam smiled like that was somehow a compliment.

"It saves time."

And if Eric really didn't want her to know something he'd switch to a language she didn't know. Though in this case that wasn't really an option. Jessica only knew English and a few bits of Swedish. Pam had a suspicion that Godric had taught the baby vampire a few words in his own language. Not that Pam was jealous.

"They're getting all mushy anyways. Thank you by the way."

Sookie was a little weirded out by the sudden words of gratitude, plus the look Pam was giving her. She guessed this is what Pam looked like when she was being sincere or vulnerable. Maybe both. It was a bit off putting.

"Thank me for what?"

"I doubt Eric would have told me about the thing with his family so soon if it weren't for you. So thanks."

Sookie felt her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm sure he would have told you eventually. He cares about you a lot. You know how he is. He's just not the biggest sharer."

"Understatement of the century," Pam said.

"You'd think somebody with an ego as big as his would like to talk about himself more," Sookie said.

Pam became her stoic cold self again.

"It's the vampire way. It's how-."

"You guys survive," Sookie finished for her.

"Exactly," Pam said.

That didn't make it hurt any less for Pam, Sookie was sure. She wasn't just anybody to Eric.

"He would have told you eventually," Sookie repeated. She would have placed a reassuring hand on the vampire if Sookie wasn't afraid Pam would break her finger for such a human display. "He loves you."

Pam looked like she liked Sookie using that word about as much as Eric did but she just shrugged it off. Instead she changed the subject to the last thing Sookie thought she would.

"You shouldn't go to Mississippi," Pam said.

Sookie didn't know what to say for a second.

"Eric doesn't want me to go?"

That wasn't really a surprise.

"I think a part of him really does. And knowing you, you'll Sookie it up somehow and he'll have to come charging in to save you."

Sookie would almost laugh at the use of her name as a verb if it didn't seem insulting and a little bit true given past circumstances. Pam was on some sort of roll though so she let the vampire continue.

"The King of Mississippi, Rusell Edgington. There's a lot of rumors about him and I'm betting most of them are true. Mississippi is not a kingdom you want to fuck with and Eric really wants to. There's going to be a bloodbath before this is resolved. If it is resolved."

Pam didn't say that she thought it might not end in their favor. Sookie seemed spooked enough as it was. Pam continued before the telepath could offer a rebuttal.

"You like to help the people you care about but I'm telling you in this instance the best thing you can do is stay on the sidelines. I've been with Eric for over a hundred years. I've seen him kill people and I've seen him enjoy it. This...this is different."

Pam wasn't going to win any awards for her eloquence or tact. She was more than ready to agree with the sentiment that she had about as much depth of feeling as a kiddie pool, except where Eric, and even on occasion Jessica, were concerned. No way was she about to admit she was worried about a human. Even one that was not completely human and bonded to her Maker. That didn't mean she found any joy in what she had to say next but it had to be said.

"You're human, Sookie. You're strong-willed but you're Eric's weak spot. If you're front and center on this anybody with even half a brain will know that they just need you to get to him. You might not think about your own safety much, but think about his. For the rest of us who care about Eric."

Sookie couldn't really fault Pam for saying all this or for leaving her alone in the kitchen to soak it all up. It was almost reassuring to know she wasn't blowing this whole thing out of proportion in her head. If both Godric and Pam were warning her...

Sookie was never one to wallow and she wasn't about to start now especially since Eric and Jessica came back into the house. Dried blood streaked Jessica's face and pajama top.

"I think they're ruined," Jessica said motioning to her clothing.

"I'm more worried about you," Sookie said.

"She'll be fine," Eric said and Jessica gave a little nod as if to agree.

"I need to change," Jessica said turning to go.

"Maybe take a shower too," Sookie called after her.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Sookie asked Eric again once they were alone in the kitchen.

"She'll be better as long as that human doesn't come around again."

"You can't kill Hoyt."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't planning to. What were you and Pam talking about?"

Sookie searched their Bond to see if his curiosity was genuine or if he had been listening from the porch like Pam had done with him. He seemed sincere and Sookie felt a pang at not answering honestly.

"Girl talk," she said turning away to brush some nonexistent crumbs off the counter behind her.

He knew there was more to it but she wasn't up in arms about it, mostly just tired so he decided not to push her on the topic.

Eric backed her up and lifted her to sit on the counter by the sink so Sookie could look him in the eyes without straining her neck.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked. Her mood was still pale but she couldn't keep a small smile from breaking through. Though she had a pretty good idea what he was doing as he began to nuzzle and kiss her neck.

"You don't seriously want to keep talking about Jessica's train wreck of a love life?"

Sookie did not actually want to talk about it, though she'd hardly agree that it was that bad. But she wasn't about to start making out in her kitchen with her brother somewhere in the house as well as three very sharp eared vampires. Saying as much didn't deter Eric in the least.

"Pam's ready to burn the house down and Jessica could use some fresh air..." As well as some fresh blood.

Eric himself was chomping at the bit somewhat, which was why he wanted some alone time with Sookie. He would have gladly commanded his two Children to loiter in the garden out back for a few hours if it made Sookie more comfortable. Knowing her though it wouldn't and Pam would most likely bitch until she got a decent meal.

Sookie pushed at his shoulders so she could look at his face.

"Is that safe?"

"As long as they stay in the area and don't go near Shreveport. And Godric would probably be more than happy to babysit."

Sookie didn't think that was the right way to praise it.

"About Godric..."

"Leave it," Eric said.

He wasn't about to talk to her about his Maker again especially when that vampire didn't feel the need to share what exactly was going on in his head.

"Have you tried to talk to him about it at all?" Sookie asked.

"With what time? He's fine."

"He's not. When's the last time he ate?"

"He's older than me, Sookie. He barely needs any blood to sustain him."

"Barely but not none."

Eric didn't get why she was bringing this topic up again so soon.

"He doesn't glow as bright as the rest of y'all," Sookie said off his feelings. "I'm allowed to worry even if we got a million other things to worry about."

Though this news was alarming to him it didn't change the fact that Eric still wanted nothing to do with this conversation. Sookie was just as stubborn to have it though.

"Just because he hasn't tried to...meet the sun again doesn't mean he's better or that whatever he was going through is gone."

Eric tried to pull away to leave but Sookie cinched his wrists in her tight little fists and snagged her legs around his waist to keep him in place. They both knew he could break free if he wanted to but he wasn't about to risk hurting her or her pride to do so and it seemed important for her to say her peace. Important enough that she might banish him from the bedroom if not the house.

Sookie thought about her Great Uncle Francis, who had no one to help him a second time once Grandpa Earl disappeared.

"You can't just ignore it. Listen, vampires, y'all ain't the softest bunch. But that doesn't mean things don't effect you. I think y'all must feel just as much if not more than us mere mortals. You just pretend you don't cause it must be easier to live so long and survive that way."

Eric gently pried his wrists from her grip.

"Why do you care about any of this?"

Sookie gave him an indignant look which told him he should know her better by now.

"He's my friend." Duh.

Which was really not anywhere near the crux of it. Even if Godric was a complete stranger, which considering the short acquaintance between Sookie and the smaller vampire they practically were. If Sookie saw someone suffering she wouldn't just sit around, even if it could come back to bite her in the ass later. It was naive and reckless and the opposite of what almost anyone in Eric's circle would do without an added incentive. It was endearing when it should have been repulsive.

Vampires weren't ones to question their elders even though Godric hadn't raised Eric or even Nora to be afraid to broach a topic with their Maker or question him within reason. Like Eric was with Pam or even Jessica on occasion. Deep personal matters were another thing entirely. Like Eric's family matters.

Sookie could sense his irritation and reluctance in their bond and she yanked lightly on his tee shirt and gave him a smile.

"Godric might be waiting for you to say something." Which knowing Eric might take a thousand more years. "He might not even know what he needs, but we can't just ignore it. It'll be like Texas all over again for him."

She was right of course but the timing was inconvenient. Not that Eric would want to deal with this at a more sedate time either.

"It's not like he could go to a therapist, Sookie."

Even with the serious turn of this conversation Sookie couldn't help the loud chirp of laughter this thought incited in her.

"I bet you there is some supernatural therapist out there. Y'all probably need it, especially you ones who were raised in the Dark Ages. Living through wars and famines and such. Y'all probably got PTSD and Survivor's Guilt and who knows what else going on... Not that I hold much with therapy. We Stackhouses' tend to hold everything in."

With only minor blow ups over the years. More in Jason's case than Sookie's and hardly ever in Gran's. But when the older woman had a reason to lose her cool watch out.

Eric didn't real buy the reserved picture of herself Sookie was trying to paint. She was a human who spoke her mind, but then she couldn't afford to let everything out in the open.

"You have a very good reason to keep things buttoned up," he stated. "You don't want to scare anybody or alienate them."

The bond between them soured so quickly that Eric could almost taste a bitterness on his tongue.

"What?"

He moved closer to her but she shrank back against the counter, but not in fear of him. Still he pulled back but remained within reach. Whatever her thoughts were they seemed to disgust her.

"Sookie..." His voice was soothing as though trying to calm a wild animal. "It hardly seems fair that you expect me to share everything when you don't."

Sookie shot him a dirty look. He barely had a point since he still kept so much locked up.

"It's nothing."

Which was bullshit. Eric thought for a minute. With his family baggage so close to the forefront of his mind he didn't consider Sookie might be carrying her own around. She talked about her Gran more than she used to lately and it didn't give her as much pain as it did a few weeks ago when she was still in the first throes of loss. She almost never talked about her own parents though not even when her brother wanted to reminisce.

"Your parents," he guessed, correctly their bond told him. Sookie wouldn't meet his eyes.

"My mom... She sent me to a shrink once even though we probably couldn't afford it. Momma and Daddy always fought about money. It didn't really do anything," Sookie said about the therapy session.

"I don't imagine it would. Somebody of your abilities."

Especially if she was a child and a frightened one at that.

"Yeah," Sookie said still not looking at him. "She really just wanted somebody to agree with her. That I was just looking for attention or that I was the crazy one."

Her mother had never said it out loud around her, but Sookie knew that the older woman wanted to send Sookie somewhere. The only thing that stopped her was her fear of what her husband, and his parents, might do to her.

She wasn't crying but Eric still felt like killing something. He tapped that down though not wanting her to feel anything from him but compassion.

Sookie could feel Eric's ire though, not directed at her of course, but the situation in general. She tried to deflect it. It had happened so long ago and her parents were dead. She was over it mostly.

"You can't hate somebody who's been dead for almost twenty years," she said.

At least she was finally looking at him again.

"I can feel angry on your behalf even if you can't, Sookie."

"That's your prerogative but it's a waste of energy and it's not going to endear you to me. If my mother was still alive I would definitely have a few choice words for her, but she's dead and hating her now doesn't do anybody, least of all me, any good." There was a twinge in their bond as she spoke next. "You gotta let go of the past to have a future."

"One of your grandmother's sayings?" He guessed.

Sookie blushed.

"Yeah, it's a little cheesy even for me, but it doesn't make it any less true. I hear every nasty, petty thing in everybody's head. If I couldn't learn to forgive or let it go I'd probably be in a mental institution or a hermit in the middle of the woods."

This girl had been dealt one of the dirtiest hands there was in life and yet she was about as full of sunshine and sweetness as her scent. Any other being (vampire, human, or were) would have gotten nothing but derision from Eric. At best he still only felt disgust or apathy for most other life forms, his Maker and Children excluded. This was hardly a human trait he'd come across in his millennia of life and he doubted it was a quality of her Fae heritage. They were supposed to be as suspicious and ruthless as any vampire.

Eric had to agree with Esme's assessment. Sookie was too good for him. Her light and goodness might be smothered by the darkness that usually surrounded him. He worried it already was and it would only get worse with the Mississippi situation. Eric could see no real solution to this though. He was not about to give her up.

Sookie snuggled close to him again and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I didn't mean to be such a downer," she said. "I know there's a lot going on. I don't want you to have to feel me when I'm like this. I just wanted to help in some way."

She was referencing back to Godric.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for how you're feeling. And you do help, Sookie. You help everyone who meets you. You don't seem to know how to stop."

She smiled at him and he returned one of his own.

"Hate to interrupt," Pam said from the entry of the kitchen.

Though she really didn't. She wanted whatever the fuck the conversation was happening to end if it made her Maker feel whatever the hell that had been a moment ago.

"Your brother is about to get out of dodge," Pam said to Sookie not meeting Eric's eye.

"What?" Sookie looked off for a second, no doubut reading Jason's thoughts. When she came back to herself she pushed Eric away and hopped off the counter. "Shoot."

Sookie scurried out of the room without even a backwards glance.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Pam said.

Eric raised an eyebrow in surprise at his elder child. She wasn't being facetious at all.

"Somebody's attached," he teased.

After all the shit she had given him about Sookie in the beginning. It wasn't that surprising. Pam had had more than her fair share of pets over the years whom she'd gotten unreasonably attached to for a time, but as far as Eric knew Pam wasn't feeding from or fucking Jason Stackhouse and had no real designs to start.

"Didn't you taste him," Eric said testing the waters just in case.

Pam knew what he was doing.

"When we thought he might be murdering fang bangers. That was months ago. He was delicious though," Pam said looking her lips. "If I didn't think you or his sister would silver me I would probably have stopped by Bon Temps once a week for dinner and playtime."

As long has she hadn't drained him Eric wouldn't have cared but Sookie probably would have. Now though.

"Jessica's got her blood in him."

That didn't mean anything in their world really, except perhaps bad form if another vampire poached the human but that happened all the time. The last thing Eric needed though was his Children fighting over a human. Especially if that human was Jason Stackhouse.

Pam rolled her eyes.

"No shit. I'm not that tacky. Besides after the fiasco she's had with that overgrown Charlie Brown, Jessica could use someone like him."

"Because he's just a paragon among men."

Just because Eric was tolerating the other Stackhouse didn't mean he'd give any kind of endorsement.

"Fine yes, he's dumb as an ox and can be led around by his nose and his dick, but you know that situation with the sad sack would have imploded eventually."

Jessica was a newborn and Hoyt Fortenberry might have been more opened minded than most in this parish but Eric guessed that would only go so far. Judging from how their relationship had gone so far the best case scenario to avoid a drained human would have been to glamour the blood bag and command Jessica to stay away from him.

"Jason Stackhouse is an idiot and a manslut but that's just what Jessica needs," Pam reasoned. "Somebody who actually cares about her but whose morals are grey enough that they're not going to hold it against her if she needs to feed or even fuck someone else once in awhile."

"You've thought a lot about this," Eric said. He barely wanted to think about Jessica's love life at all.

"What else do I have to do around here," she grumbled.

Eric didn't feel sorry for her.

"You're acting like a two night old. We've barely been shut in. Remember the first winter after your turning?"

Pam pulled a face.

"I wasn't locked up with a telepathic fairy then. If you two end up fucking tonight do us all a favor and open a window," Pam grumbled.

...

Jason was near the back porch ready to leave. He had a garbage bag full of what Sookie assumed were his dirty clothes which was a point in his favor, not leaving her to do his laundry.

"Where are you going?"

As if it wasn't obvious. He wouldn't turn to look at her and Sookie kept her shields reinforced.

"Home, Mom. Seeing as how I'm a grown ass man with my own house. Y'all got some stuff going on and I'm sick of being under foot."

"The thing with Jessica and Hoyt isn't your fault," Sookie said.

Jason's shoulders bunched up and he did turn to shoot her a nasty look at that.

"Stay out of my head," he said coldly.

"I wasn't in your head, Jason. I just know how you think." She stepped closer to her brother and put a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I can't be around her right now, Sook." As is saying Jessica's name even hurt him. "And I'll be fine. I'm not about to open the door to any strangers tonight. Besides you're the special one everyone wants."

He said it without malice. Sookie hugged him just to show him one person thought he was special right now.

"I'm sorry you're feeling the way you are," Sookie said

And that Jessica was probably feeling pretty crappy too. Jason just shrugged and pulled away from her.

"Don't worry about me, Sook. I told Alcide he could bunk down at my place so I won't be alone."

_He's still broken up about his breakup so I bet he'd be down to get hammered._

Sookie ignored the stray thought she heard. Hopefully the werewolf used better judgement than her brother, especially since Alcide would have to be here bright and early tomorrow. Sookie wondered if werewolves could even get hangovers.

Sookie stomped into the entryway of the kitchen and looked as though she was about to say something when she heard the tail end of Pam and Eric's conversation. She'd opened her mouth to say something but obviously thought better of it what with the more pressing matter she had going on. Pam ignored the outraged look she was getting.

"He left," Sookie stated the obvious.

She wasn't broken up about it but she wasn't exactly happy about it either. Mostly she was resigned and her fatigue was starting to catch up with her though it was still early even by human standards. Still it was a good thing Sookie hadn't been listening in on the rest of Pam and Eric's conversation about Jason.

"Good riddance," Eric said. "It's a bit too crowded here as it is."

"Oh shut up with that. You love him."

Eric wrinkled his nose at her deceleration.

"That's a lie and you don't even need to read my moods for the truth."

Sookie wrinkled her nose back at him which was amusing.

"Ok love is maybe a stretch, but you don't hate Jason anymore. And it would be in your best interests for him to stay alive."

If only to make Sookie happy which was important to Eric's interests. He didn't really want to think about how much his happiness was now dependent on Sookie's. It was dangerous. Especially now.

"I will gladly volunteer to track him and make sure he gets home safe if it means I get to hunt afterward," Pam said, eyes sparkling.

"Pam..."

"I'm not going to kill anyone, Sookie."

"I didn't think you were. I was going to say that's a sweet offer..."

If not completely altruistic.

Pam's smile of joy could almost have warmed Sookie's heart if it wasn't a result that the vampire was excited she got to stalk, glamour, and feed from some helpless human.

Eric was looking off into the house and Sookie could feel a thread of concern.

"What's up?" Sookie asked and even Pam got a bit perturbed at her Maker's shift in mood.

"Something's wrong with Jessica."

"She probably saw Jason leave," Pam said.

"No," Eric said. That was his go to thought at first as well. "She's afraid."

Eric stalked out of the kitchen and Pam and Sookie quickly followed. Jessica was standing on the stairs holding a cellphone, Godric was just behind her on the landing.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

Jessica was washed and dressed but she looked ready to start crying blood at any moment

She was holding onto the stair banister so tight it looked in danger of breaking.

Jessica didn't answer at first, as though she couldn't hear him. Eric looked at Godric.

"She wouldn't tell me," the older vampire said.

Eric came up the stairs and pried Jessica's hand off the banister. Jessica seemed to snap out of it and threw herself into his chest none to gently. If Eric had been a smaller vampire they both might have taken a tumble down the stairs. Jessica was mumbling something he couldn't quite make out but at least she wasn't crying all over him.

Eric took the cellphone from her other hand to save it from being crushed. Eric used their Bond to calm his younger child down enough that she could talk coherently. She pulled away so that they could all hear her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you... I wanted to help."

"Nobodies mad, Jessica," Sookie said from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're just concerned," Eric said.

"I mess everything up."

He wasn't about to comment on that.

"What's wrong?" He kept his voice steady, just as soothing as he had with Sookie earlier in the evening.

"I was sorry about all the trouble earlier with Hoyt," she said swallowing down her pride enough to say the human's name. "So I thought I'd help out and call the answering service to see if we have any phone messages."

Some vampires still refused to get with the times by using e-mail so they'd had to set up a way to be reached by phone, but Eric and Pam were not stupid enough to give out their own personal cellphone numbers, nor did they want the bar flooded with excess phone traffic.

"I did that before we left Stackhouse's place," Pam reminded her.

There hadn't been anything of a serious nature that couldn't wait a few more days.

"I know but it's almost nine o'clock now so I thought I'd check." She leaned back into Eric and her fear spiked again.

"Jessica..."

"There was a message," she finally said. "From the Magister."

...

Sookie had thought she would have to fight to be able to hear anything. She fully expected it. Eric either felt her fight and wanted to avoid it or he was starting to realize she deserved to be in the room. Either way he didn't try to force his Bonded or even Jessica out of the way like they were so used to in the past.

They all went back downstairs and Godric got Jessica another cup of blood. Pam called the answering machine and put the phone on speaker so they could all hear the message. Jessica curled into Sookie and the human let herself comfort the young vampire as best she could.

The phone message was short and monotone. It sounded like the vampire Sookie had heard in the bar just the other night.

What was freaking Sookie out was that no one else was completely freaked out, except Jessica. Eric was rather calm about it it seemed to her. Pam and him seemed to be having a private conversation with their eyes while they listened to the message a second time.

There had obviously been an anonymous tip made about the bar, but finding nothing would've probably just pissed the Magister off. If anything he sounded bored and just a touch disgruntled.

"He gave us a fucking time table," Pam said shaking her head in disbelief.

Eric had to present himself at Fangtasia no later than midnight of the next night or the Authority would issue a warrant for his arrest for failure to comply.

"Did you close our Bond or something?" Sookie asked Eric.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're acting way too relaxed for someone who's about to get arrested and possibly put to death."

And Sookie felt way too cavalier saying it like that. Maybe she wouldn't have totally lost it but she expected more of a response from herself. It wasn't just her exhaustion. Eric was definitely manipulating their Bond to keep her docile. Under normal circumstances she'd be angry about it but as it was she was sure this was helping them both think clearer.

Godric came back with Jessica's cup of blood and the baby vamp detached herself long enough from Sookie to drink the cup down in record time.

"He's not going to kill anybody," Godric said in response to the Magister. "At least not yet."

"He's smart enough to know that it was probably a set up at the bar and if he had found the blood he most likely wouldn't have cared as long as he got his piece of flesh," Eric explained. "Now though he's been used with nothing to show for it and probably lost face in front of his underlings."

Pam smirked. "He's a vindictive enough prick I'm surprised he didn't burn the bar down."

"He most likely would have if he wanted to flush Eric out unawares," Godric said.

It wouldn't have worked in this case.

"We're not running?" Pam asked.

Midnight tomorrow night was tight but it left some time. All their assets in the U.S. would be forfeit but both Eric and Pam had more than enough holdings in other countries to live comfortably. There was the question of Sookie of course. It was doubtful the human would leave on such short notice and Pam doubted Eric would budge without her, even if it meant his survival. This thought scared Pam more than the threat of the Magister.

Then there was the whole business with the wolves.

"We're not leaving," Eric growled.

This put Sookie at ease but only for a moment. She couldn't evenly weigh Eric's life against anything even her own life. Her fear of the unknown not withstanding she wasn't about to let him put himself in danger just because she was a stubborn ass and would miss her family. She thought about how in Dallas, Eric didn't even hesitate to give himself up to the Fellowship of the Sun for her and Godric.

"Eric..."

He cut her off most likely knowing what she was thinking based off her mood. Eric looked suspiciously at his Maker.

"Did you call in a favor?" He asked.

Even though they'd talked about helping Eric against his own demons, Sookie didn't think the little vampire had had the time to do anything.

"I didn't. But I would like to make a call now." He looked to Pam and indicated her cellphone which was still on the coffee table. "Might I borrow that?"

Jessica was aghast. "You don't have a cellphone?"

As if that was the most horrifying thing about this evening. Godric picked the phone up and started dialing.

"Isabel got me one but I had no real use for it. Her or Stan used to take the phone calls. I gave it to Esme to carry since she always had a purse and I think she mostly used it for games."

He stopped when the line started ringing.

"He prefers e-mail anyway," Eric said.

"Who's he calling?" Jessica whispered to Sookie and the human just shrugged her ignorance.

Eric had a pretty good idea and wasn't sure how he felt about it. On the one hand it might save all their asses if things with the Magister went even further south. On the other Eric didn't want his Maker spilling the beans about the situation in Mississippi to the Guardian. He trusted Godric implicitly but not in this instance. If the Authority took over, he doubted he would get a satisfactory end to this. Like the Magister Eric could be a vindictive prick and he wanted more than just a pound of flesh.

Godric sighed in annoyance when the call went to voicemail.

"He tends to screen his calls. Though he is probably very busy what with the vote of the VRA coming up."

Pam almost cut in but she waited until Godric left a message.

"You have the Guardian's fucking cell number? Why haven't we used that before?"

Eric wasn't surprised. Even if Godric had kept turning down a place on the Council, Roman Zimojic still saw Godric as a trusted advisor. Whether or not the younger vampire took Godric's advice was another matter.

"Do you really want him sticking his nose in everything?" Eric asked rhetorically. "Not to mention he might decide to move the whole Council down to their New Orleans facility if he thinks there's a need to."

Or if the Guardian was bored and thought he could get some decent entertainment out of this whole fiasco.

Pam pulled a disgusted face.

"Shudder at the thought. The Magister is bad enough."

"The Council's the Authority?" Sookie asked.

Jessica was at attention too. They were both relatively calm now and they had nothing better to do then wait to see if the Guardian called back.

"The Council live as a nest mostly." Which explained why they were all assholes and had no idea what it was really like for vampires out in the wilderness. "They mostly keep to Boston except in the winter months. The Magister is a member but he tends to spend most of his time away from the rest of them handling tiffs and ferreting out traitors."

And generally just making everyone else's unlife miserable.

"The Council really only gets its hands dirty if it's real bad" Pam said. "Or if there's something in it for them."

Off Sookie's questioning look Eric said, "Bribes."

"Not that they don't already take a cut for themselves," Pam said.

Which was another reason Sophie-Anne was probably so hard up for funds.

Godric didn't exactly like the casual disrespect Eric and Pam showed.

"I might not agree with all that the Authority does but it is better than the alternative. You could show them some respect."

"It's hard to respect an institution that lies about its origins. You know they're no older than 500 years," Eric said. "They got kicked out of the Old Countries because the Kings and Queens got sick of their bullshit."

The Kings and Queens here were starting to feel much the same, but Eric had to agree with Godric that the power was better in the Authority's hands right now seeing who some of the reigning monarchs were. Without the threat of the Authority, Nevada would have most likely turned the Southwest into a bloodbath by now.

There was also the fact that the Authority wanted to be both the head of the political body for the vampires in America as well as push their ridiculous religious rhetoric. Eric wasn't about to lose the rest of the night answering Sookie or Jessica's questions about vampire theology (especially when most vampires didn't believe in Lilith let alone know who she was). He kept mum about that particular function of the Authority.

Sookie opened her mouth not to ask a question but to yawn. She'd been tired for awhile and was pale.

"I'm fine," she said before Eric could say anything. She was resting fully against the couch though.

"You're not," Eric said coming to help her off the couch.

Sookie was going to argue but she yawned again and just gave him a pointed look that he should keep his smugness to himself. She bid everyone goodnight before going upstairs followed directly behind by Eric.

"We are so not getting to hunt tonight," Pam grumbled.

...

"Do you seriously think I'll be able to sleep with all this going on?" Sookie said as she slipped under the covers.

"Yes."

The undue stress of the last hour would probably help. Whether it would be a peaceful sleep was another matter.

"Wake me might if the Guardian calls back or something else happens."

"Not unless the house is on fire," Eric replied.

She glared at him but then her jaw went slack in surprise.

"Is that actually a possibility? With the ward?"

She could feel a nagging at the Bond that he didn't want to speak up, most likely not wanting to scare her anymore, but she pushed back.

"The Magister's at the bar," Eric said. "He could track and get his hands on Ginger or any of the other waitresses. It wouldn't take much for them to tell him where you live."

Which was just another reason why that phone message was out of the ordinary.

"The ward would give him pause but the Authority has resources and could probably have it down in a couple of days if they wanted, but I doubt that will happen."

The Authority tended to short change their hired help and treat them like indentured slaves so any witches they could scrounge up short notice would most likely be subpar.

Eric's faith in the safety of house lulled Sookie who nestled into her pillow. She still wasn't ready to sleep until she had her say.

"You didn't let me talk earlier," Sookie said.

He guessed what she wanted to say.

"It's vampire business, Sookie. You don't need to get involved."

"That's bull. I'm already involved if it concerns you. You're a smooth operator right? A deal maker. If a telepath is really worth her weight in gold and the Authority wants to use this ones' ability they'll need to keep you alive."

He pulled her to him so she could see his face. He was deadly serious, emphasis on the deadly.

"You're not going anywhere near the Magister or the Authority."

Neither were Pam and Jessica. He'd command them to stay at the house with Sookie. Jessica would most likely be fine but Pam would probably have a few choice words for him. Eric wasn't going to ask Godric to accompany him but he wouldn't dissuade his Maker from coming along. Honestly it would be a relief.

"We're Bonded. If something happens to you there's not going to be much left for me in this life."

"You're strong," he said. "You'll survive."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sookie, the Authority might take that deal but they could decide to roll the dice and kill me anyway and see if you survive. Keep me a prisoner or bury me in the ground to lose my sanity while they work you like a pack animal. And that doesn't factor in what might happen if any other vampire got a taste of you. You might not live long enough to put your telepathy to use. "

She turned away as he expected her to. She wasn't crying at least and her anger wasn't as strong as it could be.

"For once would it kill you to sugarcoat something?"

He reclined on the bed and pressed his front to her back. He waited until she relaxed against him before he slipped an arm around her waist.

"You wanted honesty."

She grumbled.

"Yeah...well..."

"You can't think of a response?"

Sookie could just picture his grin.

"This doesn't mean you win anything. We're talking about life and death. And I'm tired."

Eric kissed the back of her head.

"Then go to sleep."

 


	46. We Built It Up To Pull It Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title comes from the Seafret song Atlantis.

 

To Eric's relief Sookie fell into a sound yet fitful sleep quite easily. Pam was waiting right out in the hall. Her eavesdropping was starting to get on his nerves.

"You're not even going to consider making a deal?"

Pam liked Sookie more than any other human but Pam doubted she would ever choose the little telepath's life over her own and certainly not over Eric's. She wasn't feeling suicidal right at that moment so she kept that thought to herself.

It wasn't the biggest shock of the last few hours since she could feel how Eric felt towards Sookie, but it was jolting. The threat of the Magister and the Authority might not even come to anything, but just the idea that Eric wouldn't use ever tool to wriggle out of a situation, including trading in on a human was jarring and Pam couldn't help the stab of fear in her undead heart.

Eric ignored Pam's question and her mood as well. He might have lashed out at her for even thinking of trading Sookie's life for there's, much less voicing it but he didn't want to risk Sookie waking up and kept himself in check. Pam got a dose of his anger through their Bond though. His next words got a shot of volcanic fury right back.

"You're staying here tomorrow night."

"You really have lost your mind if you think you're putting me on babysitting duty, Eric! If something happens I'm going to be right next to you to help. Just like old times."

"If something happens to me you'll probably already be dead or will be soon after." His calmness about it was just pissing her off more. "I need you here to look after Jessica and Sookie."

"I'm not being sidelined, Eric!"

Eric doubted he'd be put to the Truth Death. More likely imprisonment.

If something did happen Pam would be the only one who could access the funds needed to get the rest away. Eric doubted this had slipped his Child's mind.

"Keep your voice down."

Sookie was still asleep thankfully but Jessica was just downstairs listening to every word if her growing agitation was any judge.

"This is bullshit," Pam hissed. "If you really thought something bad was going to happen you'd release me and Jessica."

Eric sighed. He was going to have to do things the hard way. Eric didn't want to have to use this as a resort but he didn't have the whole night to argue with her. Pam jerked feeling the command forming on her Maker's tongue.

"Eric, don't you d-."

He cut her off.

**"You and Jessica will remain in the house tomorrow unless it is necessary for your survival to leave. If you feel me ended or you receive no word by 2 am, you run."**

Pam's body vibrated with the command as well as her own anger. It could have been worse. At least he didn't release her. Though she might not see it as such a godsend if Eric actually was ended tomorrow night.

"If you can't get out of the country right away Isabel can probably hide you."

Eric hated to put the other vampire Sheriff in the middle of this, especially since Isabel's position of power was so new. He didn't feel bad enough not to do it though, and with the debt as well as the love Isabel owed Godric she would almost certainly help in whatever way she could.

Pam wasn't going to be calm enough to have a conversation that didn't involve bloodletting for awhile so she pushed past him without a single look. She blurred downstairs and Eric heard Jessica yelp followed by the screen door to the back porch come off its hinges. Just one more thing to be added to the long list of fix-its on the house.

Eric came downstairs to see Jessica rubbing her shoulder in discomfort. At least Pam hadn't bloodied her. Also lucky that Jessica wasn't crying again what with her dejected mood. If anything she was trying to put on a brave face. Though her emotions were in an upheaval she didn't want to give Eric anything else to worry about right now.

"I don't mind staying," Jessica said. "I don't mind leaving either. Louisiana I mean. If ..."

Bloody tears probably would slip out if she had to finish that thought. Running wouldn't be so bad if everyone was safe.

"I've never been anywhere. Except when we went to Dallas. I don't care if we have to leave. Pam says Paris is lovely at Christmas and Rome seems pretty. We could visit all those places where they filmed that Audrey Hepburn movie that Pam made us watch. I bet we could convince Sookie to come."

Her eagerness to please was almost as grating as Pam's bad mood. She was wary of her Maker though, not knowing whether or not he might take his frustration at Pam's outburst out on her.

Eric put a reassuring hand on her hair to calm her.

"Jessica, it's not going to come to that." They both hoped.

"But if you're not 100% sure wouldn't it just be safer to run?"

Possibly if Sookie could be convinced to come without notice to any of her friends or brother. Eric doubted he could use their Bond to get Sookie to cut ties for such a long duration, which would be needed if they ran. The Authority could be a bunch of vindictive assholes and the Council still had some friends in the wider world. If the Authority really wanted him they could put a price on his head and if it was large enough the eurotrash might take notice. If the Authority were feeling extremely petty they might just send a team of wet workers to sniff them out. The whole of Bon Temps might be collateral damage in the quest and that would kill Sookie.

"That's not as pretty an option as it sounds, Jessica." He pushed away her ready arguments. "You could never see or speak to anyone from here again. Your family. Tara. Hoyt. Jason."

Jessica bit her lip at the last name.

"I don't care about my family. I'm basically as dead to them as I actually am. You and Pam and Godric are my family. And Sookie."

The sentiment was heartwarming even under the circumstance.

" And Hoyt... It might be better for him if I'm not around. Jason could come visit. Sookie couldn't live without seeing him once in awhile."

Exactly the point. Even with help Jason Stackhouse would be too easy to track.

"Jessica, anyone any of us has ever met would be put in danger."

He let that sink in and all of the redhead's bluster left her deflated.

"Stop worrying." Like that was possible. "I'll do enough of that for the both of us. Just stay out of Pam's way for the time being. If you want to be useful you could try cleaning up around here. I'm sure Sookie would appreciate it."

It would also keep her from underfoot while he talked to Godric.

Jessica scrunched her nose up at the idea. Eric gave her an encouraging smile and she returned one of her own, though hers didn't quite reach her eyes. She went off toward the kitchen possibly in search of a mop.

Eric found Godric on the front porch sitting on the swing, Pam's cellphone next to him.

"The Guardian called?"

Godric nodded.

"While you were upstairs."

Eric thought as much. The fact that Godric wasn't brimming with concern of even the slightest kind told Eric that things were not as dire as they all assumed.

They could hear Pam still out in the back porch. Eric would have to replace all the patio furniture now if the noise was any indication. Not that that hadn't suffered under the Maenad's time in the house so it was no real loss.

"If you're going to come tomorrow, there's something you have to do for me."

"Don't you want to know what the Guardian said?"

"In a minute..."

Godric could feeling something shift in Eric and he looked at him quizzicality. Eric stayed standing by the swing. He wasn't sure he could say what needed to be said if he was looking directly at the smaller vampire. If something did happen tomorrow night he didn't want to leave things with his Maker as they were.

"If you come with tomorrow I need you to eat. I doubt we could find a live donor on such short notice to your liking." Sookiewould probably offer some of her own blood but Eric wasn't sure he could share that much of her even with his own Maker. If Godric had been purposely starving himself it was also a dangerous idea. "The blood in the house is fresh enough. A couple bags should do it."

Godric whipped his head around to stare at Eric and there a similar outrage tugged in their Bond. Eric still would not look at his Maker and he couldn't fault Godric for his ire. This probably hadn't been the best way to start. If Pam had presumed to speak to him like this on such a topic Eric would have most likely broken her in half. Though she had done almost that just a few minutes ago.

"I am not the Child in this relationship," Godric said. His voice was deadly calm but there was an edge of steel.

"And you have always encouraged me to speak my mind..."

"Within reason," Godric said.

"There is a very good reason for my words. I have enough to worry about I would like to lighten my load a bit."

"I didn't realize I was making myself such a burden."

Eric shot Godric an annoyed look at that.

"You know that's not what I meant. Just because you haven't tried to meet the sun again doesn't mean I don't have any illusions that you're better. I fully believe that you came down off that roof in Dallas solely by Sookie's influence. Silence on our parts hasn't worked so I'm willing to try something different."

Eric wasn't suffering from any broken bones so that was a plus. Violence had never been Godric's go to when dealing with his children's insolence though. Still he wasn't angry any longer. What it was replaced with wasn't much better. If this was how his Maker had felt in Dallas all the time no wonder he handed himself over to the Fellowship of the Sun.

After a long moment Godric finally spoke.

"It is hard to explain. Even with the years I have lived with it I cannot even start to begin to tell. I have tried."

"You haven't tried with me."

Godric gave him a sad smile.

"I have. You most especially. The number of times I wanted to pick up the phone."

Eric guessed his laissez-faire attitude about everything would have deterred his Maker from sharing any of his fears or sentiments. Even now Eric couldn't understand it. Given another thousand years Eric doubted he would find anything that would make him want to give up his existence.

"You don't still think we're all abominations do you? Surely you can't think Jessica is one?"

That got a slight chuckle at least breaking the fog of Godric's solemnity.

"You were right. We are here. I do not believe we are made in God's image."

As the Sanguinistas did about Lilith.

"Does is matter why we are here? I don't care to lose much time thinking about it." Of the two Godric had always been the more philosophical. Which was part of the problem. "You and I are old enough that we don't need much blood and there are enough humans who are more than willing to be sheep to the slaughter to spare a few drops. You can live in peace without harming anyone."

Eric expected the anger in their Bond but he wasn't going to pretend to be something he wasn't. The majority of humans were still cattle and nuisances as far as he was concerned.

"And what about the rest of our kind? Those who cannot or will not control themselves? Who abandon themselves to the slaughter?"

Now they came to the crux of it.

"Are you the Authority over all our kind? Are they all your Children? You are a good man. A good vampire."

"I was not always," Godric broke in.

"If you judge yourself by human standards no wonder you live under this blackness."

Godric's eyes flashed dark.

"You belittle them..."

"I do not. Search our Bond and you know that in this instance I do not."

Eric stood directly in front of Godric and crouched down so the smaller vampire had to look him in the face. He ignored the anger and even the pain though it hurt him as well. This needed to be said. Eric had left it too long.

"The first lesson you taught me was survival. We are out in the world now. Vampires will have to adapt to the humans at least partially. You and the Guardian are ahead of the curve in that respect." Godric would notreturn his smile. "Did you not come down off that roof in Dallas because you believe in atonement? Your pain helps no one. Not even God."

Their Bond was too murky on Godric's end for Eric to know what to expect. Like a letter soaking up a spilled inkwell. When Godric finally spoke there was very little anger at least. He sounded almost human, full of exhaustion.

"I do think being here has helped. I missed you. More than I even realized."

Eric didn't even try to hide his satisfaction. He was hardly a newborn but everything Eric was was because of this vampire in front of him and it was more than nice to still be needed in such a way by someone he cared for just as much.

"I had often thought about coming to see you in your Area." His mood had been placid but now it rippled with guilt and shame as well as that murkiness. "Perhaps if I had those lost in Dallas..."

Now Eric was getting impatient. He'd done his duty and more to his own mind. If this was any other vampire Eric would have staked them by now.

"If you're going to take a step back every time..."

Godricglared at his Child's annoyance.

"That wound is still fresh."

"Yes, but you weren't the one with the bomb strapped to your body. And you did all you could after. What you thought was right. You help those you can with as much as you can. I think your problem is you don't have enough for all of the people you want to save."

Almostlike a certain blonde telepath sleeping upstairs.

Eric had said his peace and now the silence stretched between them. Godric stared at his Child a moment longer.

"You look ridiculous squatting like that. Get up."

He'd take their exchange to heart one hoped. Eric wasn't about to become his therapist but he hoped Godric would come to him if it ever got as bad as it had been in Dallas. Even if his Maker couldn't voice it.

"This is exactly how tall you are so you must feel ridiculous all the time."

Godric ignored the jab but it was good to have Eric able to be so jovial so soon. It had been one of the reasons Godric had turned him all those centuries ago, along with his battle prowess. Even as he was dying from painful wounds the Viking never lost his humor or spirited nature.

Eric stood and leaned against the porch railing.

"What did the Guardian have to say?"

He hoped Godric hadn't had to grovel to that pompous wannabe Caesar. Even if his life depended on it Eric wasn't sure he could do the same with any sincerity.

"He'll be there tomorrow." Before Eric could become too alarmed Godric rushed to finish. "Just him. Most of the Council is still in Boston except for those who are doing their part to help get the Vampire Rights Amendment passed."

It would be the most work some of those fat cats had done in centuries Eric was sure. They probably all hated their fearless leader right now.

"The Guardian is at a fundraiser in Florida right now," Godric continued. "He's going to make a long weekend of it."

Meaning the stop over in Louisiana would be off the books. Whether Roman Zimojic was always this paranoid or he just didn't want the rest of the Council to know his business Eric didn't really care. This meeting would be relatively short though if the Guardian was being a sneaky shit. If this was a good thing for them only time would tell.

"What do you make of it?" Eric asked.

"I do not believe he is coming here to order your death sentence."

The Guardian respected Godric enough that he wouldn't want a front row seat to his Child's execution. That was a relief at least.

"Why come at all?"

Though neither Maker nor Child really enjoyed their involvement in the schoolyard tussle that passed for vampire politics, Eric was better equipped to walk the fine line between back biting and obsequious behavior that was needed to excel in their world. He could deal as dirty as anyone. That wasn't to say Godric couldn't be cunning. The other vampire just preferred the honest and noble route. It had worked for him this long.

Eric would gladly defer to his Maker since Godric had met the head of the Authority and could probably infer that vampire's thoughts better than Eric ever could.

"I think he wants to ask a very large favor."

...

Sookie slept like the dead through the night and into the dawn of the next morning. Honestly she would have been late for work if Alcide hadn't finally decide to come and knock on her bedroom door. Eric was dead for the day next to her and the other three vampires were all relatively sound and dead. Other than that Sookie didn't have a clue as to how things had been resolved last night and would have to wait until sunset to find out.

Sookie almost considered staying home from work but figured she'd go crazy waiting in the house with nothing to do all day. As it was there was enough going on at Merlotte's to keep her from having a complete psychotic break, at least where vampires were concerned.

Arlene was in a good mood for once even though she was working a double shift. Hell she was downright bubbly. This turned out to be because her and Terry were now officially an item. Neither of them had remembered exactly what had happened during the thing with Maryanne and it had been a bit awkward for awhile between the two. Terry had apparently finally gotten the gumption up to just ask Arelene out and it had apparently been a spectacular evening.

Sookie made sure her shields were reinforced when Arlene or Terry were nearby for the rest of her shift.

"If those two are hooking up one or both of them needs to be sterilized STAT," Lafayette said.

"Lafayette!" Though he wasn't cruel enough to say it within hearing of anyone else. "You love Terry."

"Yeah but I barely tolerate that red headed redneck. She better not break Terry's heart. We don't need him having an episode cause that woman don't know how to control herself or have a normal human relationship."

Sookie thought his was a bit unfair even if she had to admit that Arlene tended to jump in fast and feet first with almost every guy who gave her the slightest attention. She tried not to think about René.

"You're just jealous," Sookie teased him.

_Probably. Arlene Fowler finds true love before me you know something must be wrong with the universe_.

"Oh, Lala."

Sookie hadn't meant anything by it. She knew Lafayette could be lonely but he never talked about it and rarely even thought about it.

"Hooker, you did not hear nothing," Lafayette said pointing his spatula at her. "Just getting a little tired of waiting around for my Prince Charming is all. I got orders coming up and we should really be talking about your shit. You still got those extra house guests staying at your place?"

Sookie didn't really want to talk about it. Thinking about what might happen tonight made her nauseous. She put on her best poker face though. The Crazy Sookie Smile never worked on Lafayette.

"It's fine," she said. Off his sharp look. "Really it's nothing. Eric probably wouldn't want me talking about it."

"Hmm-hum," Lafayette hummed. "Well if that nothing turns to something you know you can call me."

Sookie was surprised that Lafayette would be willing to help the vampires out in anyway under the circumstances.

"Look. Northman's a hard ass and I do not want to fuck with him ever again. But I was pretty stupid selling V in the first place. Both on my own and for him. He says it's over...it's over and I'm not going to hold a grudge. Cause again that vampire is a stone cold killer and the only reason I'm alive is because of your sweet ass, Sook."

Sookie couldn't help laughing a bit. She couldn't fault Lafayette for the dealing since she knew he'd mostly just been selling to college students who would have just been buying Oxy otherwise. It was still criminal but if she could get past Eric doing it under orders she couldn't fault Lafayette selling V to help his mentally ill mother.

"It was stupid of you. And I'm sorry Eric made you sell V."

"Shit he gave me better product and I got bonuses."

Plus he hadn't had to pimp himself out.

"I didn't think he actually paid you," Sookie said.

She hadn't really talked to Eric or Lafayette about any of this, though she had only found out about it the other night.

"I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar, but this bitch don't work for free," Lafayette stated. "Or tips unlike you so you better take your order and book it, Vamp Bait."

Tommy Mickens didn't make the best of first impressions. Sookie didn't really hold it against him since most guys his age only thought about one thing when they looked at Sookie. Well two things since he seemed to think that because she was blonde she was a freaking idiot.

"Put it back," Sookie said after she noticed him pocket some of Arlene's tips for the third time during their shift.

Sookie had waited to follow Tommy to the back hall so no one else would hear. She didn't want to embarrass him. Sam was in his office nearby but the door was closed and Sookie spoke low and sedate. She didn't need Alcide getting involved. The werewolf seemed to dislike the younger shifter.

"Excuse me?" Tommy gave her a lazy grin but his eyes were sharp and wolfish.

Sookie did not return his smile nor did she back down. Tommy was hardly intimidating what with only being a few inches taller than her. Sookie could read his moods and his mind just about as well as Sam or Alcide if she wanted too. He wasn't as cool as he seemed.

"Arlene is gonna notice soon. And she'll be loud about it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tommy bumped her as he walked past.

_Stupid bitch. Who's Sam gonna believe. His own brother or some blonde bimbo._

Past experiences of the day showed that Sam was using kid gloves on Tommy even if he didn't really deserve it.

"Sam might believe this blonde bimbo a little once I tell him about the two jars of olives, the container of pretzels, and the three bottles of liquor you have back at your place."

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the plastic tub he used to bus tables with. Thankfully he'd been slacking and it was empty. He turned around slowly to look at her.

_Holy shit! I thought they were all hazing me about her._

Sookie hadn't seen that pale and frightened look in awhile and she took about as much pleasure in it now as she did the other times. That is to say none.

"Put the money back," Sookie said crossing her arms. "And maybe tell Sam about the stuff you took because if he gets into it with the supplier or blames Terry for loss... I'll tell him."

Maybe she was enjoying herself just a little bit. At least now Tommy wouldn't be looking at her ass quite so much.

"Someone needs to punch that kid in the face," Tara said later while Sookie took her break and hung out with her friend and Alcide at the bar. Although Tara couldn't be more than six years older than Tommy.

"Tara..."

Sookie didn't care for Tommy but she never thought violence was the answer.

"He's gonna give his brother a lawsuit or get his face broken in," Tara said.

When Tommy wasn't patronizing the female staff he was leering at them, none too subtly. Sookie wouldn't have to worry about that so much now, at least for awhile she thought.

"It would help Merlotte in the long run to shove him against some wall," Alcide said.

"Alcide!"

Sookie knew the werewolf didn't like Tommy but really. Good thing Sam was still in back. Alcide wasn't saying it to be malicious though it seemed.

"Do mean like in a Supe thing?" Sookie asked lowering her voice.

Tara didn't really want to know so she moved down the bar to serve some customers.

"I'm pretty sure that little shit is some type of con artist," Alcide said.

"I don't think he had the best home life," Sookie said remembering what Arlene had said about the parents when they'd been around.

"Still if your boss doesn't get on top of this, that..." He motioned his head in Tommy's direction, who was actually working, "... could become a big problem and not just for him. A rogue shifter with a bad attitude could be dangerous."

It seemed like a family matter to Sookie and she doubted Sam would be happy to hear any of this from Alcide or even Sookie.

Alcide looked over to make sure Tara was still busy at her work before turning back to Sookie.

"How much longer you got on your break?"

"About ten minutes."

He motioned to outside.

"Think we can talk somewhere more private for a sec?"

They went out back and walked towards the woods that bordered the bar. Sookie had felt Alcide's nervous energy since this morning but she had just assumed it was because he'd gotten orders that he was to be on guard duty tonight as well. Sookie hoped Alcide wouldn't be dead on his feet.

Thinking about the whole situation again made Sookie feel winded and hyper at the same time. She felt like she had swallowed a bunch of stones that weighed down in her stomach but she couldn't sit still. Alcide's mood didn't seem much better.

"What's up?" She asked now that they were away from prying eyes and ears.

"I'm not sure whether I should even tell you this," Alcide started.

_I wish to hell Janice hadn't even told me, the gossip. Probably thought it would help me get over Debbie quicker._

"Janice is your sister right?"

Sookie gave him an apologetic look which he waved off.

"Yeah. She owns a beauty parlor in Jackson. Some of the employees and even customers are wolves."

Any other time Sookie would have probably wanted to hear more about Alcide's family and werewolves in general, but now she kept her curiosity tapped down so the large werewolf could finish.

"One of the girls who works for Janice runs around with a wolf from the Fuck You crew."

Sookie didn't need to read Alcide's mind to know how this sat with him. His disgusted tone of voice was enough. Sookie herself felt a bit sorry for this unknown girl from what little she knew about the history of that pack and how Alcide felt about it all.

"Last night there was some big party at the local werewolf bar."

The idea of a werewolf bar would have been comical normally if it didn't make Sookie think of the local vampire bar and that just started the whole anxious/nauseous feelings all over again.

"Lisa, the girl who works for my sister, she thought it was an engagement party... for Debbie."

"Oh God, Alcide..."

No wonder he was so out of sorts. Sookie went to put a concerned hand on him but he shook her off. He wasn't finished. Alcide's voice became a growl, the revulsion kicking up about a dozen notches.

"The party wasn't just to celebrate the upcoming nuptials. Debbie was initiated into the pack. They branded her."

The idea that anyone would want to be branded but especially with that symbol seemed impossible for Sookie to fathom. She could only imagine what being a witness to something like that would have been like and felt nauseous all over again.

"Alcide, I'm sorry."

Words didn't seem adequate and Alcide didn't seem concerned about his own feelings right now. He seemed to be steeling himself for more. Sookie didn't think anything else he had to say could be worse than what came before.

"Sookie..." He rubbed a big meat hand over his jaw and took a deep breath. "Janice said there was a vampire there. He was feeding the werewolves blood. According to Lisa he was serving it up in shot glasses."

The party had apparently turned into a frenzy after that and the young she-wolf had woken Alcide's sister up at 4am for a place to calm down and a shoulder to cry on.

Sookie got a warm prickle up her back and Alcide could hear her pulse speed up.

"Does she know who the vampire was? Could they find out?"

She was whispering as if anyone was around to hear or really cared about this particular conversation. Sookie wasn't even sure what she would do with the information. Her first instinct was of course she would tell Eric. He didn't just want to know he needed the information but what good could it really do right now with the Magister breathing down their necks? Sookie doubted Eric would share the information and it might just be too much of a distraction at this late hour.

"They know who he is. He's a rich big shot in the community. An antiques dealer."

...

Eric had been awake long enough that the sun was almost down and yet Sookie had not come upstairs. He could hear her downstairs cleaning. Or at least trying to. She stopped and started quite frequently.

Her agitation had been strong since he'd risen and he could only imagine how horrible her day must have been when she didn't know what had occurred after she'd fallen asleep last night.

When he'd first risen Eric had thought she would come right up for what little consolation she could get from her fears. When she hadn't he'd pulled at their Bond. That only seemed to make her more anxious so he left her alone.

His patience had not been rewarded and Sookie seemed even worse than when he'd first risen. Eric pulled harder at their Bond and when she continued to ignore him he didn't let up no matter how much it annoyed her.

"Sookie!" He finally called out to her.

"I'm coming," she grumbled.

She took her sweet time about it though.

Sookie went through the rest of her shift in a daze and had a hard time getting Tara off her back about it until Alcide stepped in. Even Sam, once he came out of his office, noticed her deteriorated mood and offered a listening ear and when that proved fruitless he offered to let her go home early. Sookie didn't see how that would help. She'd just have more free time in her own head without any distractions.

As it was she still had a couple of hours before Eric or even Godric would be up once she clocked out.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Alcide said on the drive back to the house.

"Don't beat yourself up," she said. "I'm glad you did."

Although maybe glad wasn't really the right sentiment. It was sweet that Alcide was concerned but it didn't really help with anything.

Sookie had called Jason just to check in. She was most certainly not going to tell him anything and either Jason was busy or didn't want to talk because he didn't pick up.

She'd taken the cowards way when she'd felt Eric rise for the day. There was no way she could keep this from Eric even if she had been a spectacular liar, which Sookie was not. It was too important and she loved him too much. Which was the only reason Sookie even considered not telling Eric for half a second. Her news might make Eric happy but she doubted it would help them.

Sookie's mood seemed even worse now that she was in front of him. The room seemed to darken with it. Eric blurred to right in front of her and held her face between his large cool hands.

"Sookie, if you felt this bad you should've come up. I could've eased your fears."

He moved his hands to her shoulder and Sookie leaned into his chest and looked up at him.

"There's good news?"

That would be a bit of a relief at least.

"The Guardian is making a short stop over in Shreveport to grace us with his presence. Whether that's good news..."

Eric shrugged.

"But you're not worried?"

"Godric doesn't think he'd be tacky enough to come all this way to watch my head get lopped off."

Sookie sighed in relief and hugged herself closer to him. Eric stroked her hair. The news barely made a dent in her attitude.

"Sookie, min kärlek. You don't have to worry so much."

He had wanted to give her some of his blood before he had to leave just as a precaution and thought that might help her. Maybe if he told her that he'd talked with Godric? Surely that would make her happy.

"I'm fine, Eric." His concern made it all that much worse it seemed. "Well not fine..."

Sookie pulled away so she could look up at him. Eric read fear in her eyes and a cold feeling spread through him.

"Sookie..."

"It's not about the Magister or the Guardian."

She took a deep shuddering breath and pulled out of his embrace to go and sit on the end of her bed. Eric stayed where he was but watched her with the same fixed focus he always did. Sookie almost climbed under the covers to get away from that blue gaze. She didn't want to think what it would look like once she told him.

She took another deep breath before starting.

"Alcide's sister owns a beauty parlor in Jackson."

Eric knew this vaguely though not the particulars. He knew the werewolf had a sister and that she owned some business. That had been one of the incentives for Herveaux to clear his father's debts. The wolf hadn't wanted his sister or young nephew harmed or for the shewolf to forfeit her business to pay off the debts.

Obviously Sookie had a reason to bring this up so Eric let her go on without interrupting.

"One of the girls who works for her is dating some werewolf from... that pack. She went with him to some party. It was Alcide's ex's engagement party. But it was also some kind of initiation." Sookie ignored the prickle in their Bond. "The werewolves were getting shots of vampire blood."

"Was the blood from a particular vampire? Was he there?"

She looked away but nodded.

"Sookie..." Eric was very still and his voice was calm but Sookie knew he felt like there was a fire in his veins. "Did Herveaux get a description?"

"You don't need one. They knew who he was by name," she said and felt like screaming. "It's Russell Edgington."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> min kärlek= my love


	47. But If You Can Brave It I Can Brave It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Kygo song Raging.

Their Bond was murky again or really Eric was whipping through so many emotions Sookie couldn't really pick them apart. Eric blurred around the room for a bit and that made Sookie almost as dizzy as his moods so she laid back on the bed until he could calm. When Eric did finally settle it wasn't much better in her opinion.

"I need you to take some of my blood before Godric and I leave tonight."

Hearing Godric would be with him eased Sookie's fears a little thankfully. She wasn't happy about the rest.

She sat up and glared at him.

"We're not going to even talk about it?"

Sookie might not have actually liked the topic but she was not about to be pushed to the sidelines again. Just because she could feel Eric's emotions didn't mean she had a clue what was really going through his head.

"I have a bit more pressing matter right now, Sookie."

"Well that's bullshit."

Eric gave her his own glare.

Sookie didn't care how annoyed he was getting. There might not be a later (and she really didn't want to think about that) and if she backed down right now Sookie felt like she would never get this footing back. As afraid as she was about all this Sookie didn't want to be a bystander to what was going to happen.

"Pam said that Russell guy is the King of Mississippi. Is he older than you?" He would have to be if he killed Eric's family when he was still human. "Is he older than Godric?"

Eric turned away from her and his rigid stance and refusal to answer seemed a confirmation.

When Eric finally spoke it was in a tone of voice Sookie had never heard him use, at least not in relation to her. It made her heart hurt even more than it was and she couldn't help breaking out in goosebumps.

"Sookie, I am very close to getting something I have wanted since I was still human. You knew what this would be."

Honestly if this Russell Edgington was as dangerous as he sounded and he knew about her, Sookie would feel much safer if he was taken out. With how strong he must be Sookie doubted imprisonment was an option. What happened when vampires grew too old and rowdy anyway?

"Eric, I'm not trying to take anything from you. I know what this means to you." Sookie still remembered how it felt when Sophie-Anne had only vaguely threatened Jason the other night. She'd been looking for the nearest chair leg to turn into a stake. "But Eric... I don't want you to die."

The brokenness of her voice vibrated through their Bond and it felt like ice stabbing through Eric's chest that settled in his veins. It didn't help that she was trying to hold off crying. He blurred to kneel beside the bed and took her face between his hands. She wouldn't meet his eyes until a few of her tears slipped free and he wiped them away with his thumb.

Sookie placed one of her warm hands along his larger cool one.

"Sookie, I'm over a thousand years old. I haven't survived that long by luck and taking stupid chances."

"I know. But this is big and we still don't know what will happen tonight. Why don't you tell the Magister about this? That should earn some brownie points right?"

Boy, Eric did not like that suggestion and he let it show on his face. If it wasn't such a serious conversation Sookie might have laughed.

"That's not as viable an option as you might think. We have no real proof, just hearsay. The Council would also think twice before trying to go up against a King of Edgington's age."

Not to mention his wealth if the rumors were true. The King of Mississippi had probably donated large sums to the AVL since its inception and Eric guessed the Authority probably taxed Mississippi the most out of the territories as a result.

This nagged at Eric a bit. The Magister was fanatically devoted to his job and his place with the Authority and never took bribes, unlike some of the other Council members supposedly did. Such a set up as Edgington's should have raised some red flags over the years. The fact that a King would allow such a large werewolf contingent in his state should have given some pause. If Eric had cared enough about the territories neighboring Louisiana to learn of it earlier, he would have possibly looked into it.

Hiding something like a rogue agenda using rabid werewolves might be simple for one as old as Russell Edgington for a millennia but for only so long. Edgington was said to be less than sane and rather flamboyant. Not to mention since the VRA was coming up for a vote soon the Authority was doubly paranoid at sniffing out anything that might reflect badly on the vampire population at large.

Someone, higher up on the food chain than the Magister possibly, was covering Mississippi's tracks. Eric would bet there was more involved than just money changing hands.

He didn't share his thoughts with Sookie because it might just confuse her and it would definitely not help in assuaging her fears.

"Don't the Authority have like ... resources or something?" Sookie asked.

She wasn't satisfied with Eric's answer. Sookie was sure that Eric's pride and ego had a bit to do with his reluctance to share with the Authority.

"They're very reluctant to use them unless it's a fight they're sure to win."

The Authority had become so delusional about their power they most likely thought that they could put down even a 3,000 year old monarch with very little trouble.

"Would it be so bad to ask?"

"Yes," Eric said immediately as if that would be the end of it. He started to roll up the sleeve of his shirt and Sookie wrinkled her nose knowing what that meant. "It's for my peace of mind. And since when do you dislike taking my blood so much."

It's not like she did it that often but definitely more than any other human had with Eric. To keep their Bond as strong as it was they'd have to exchange blood every once in awhile.

"I don't dislike it," Sookie said. She even blushed a little and had to avert her eyes for a second thinking about how they both got whenever they took blood from each other. "Remember we have that little theory about my fairy-ness and your blood?"

"Good. If something happens you can set someone on fire."

Sookie was going to argue that that wasn't exactly how it worked but Eric bit into his wrist and held it up to her mouth. When the wound closed he did it a second time and Sookie grimaced but drank.

When it was done Sookie got a tissue to wipe the excess blood from the corners of her mouth. Whether it was part of her fairy-ness or just Sookie in general, Eric had no qualms about Sookie becoming addicted to his blood. She sat back on the bed and he joined her and Sookie huddled close to him.

"I'll definitely have dreams about Fairyland now," Sookie grumbled.

"They're just dreams." At least he hoped they were. "And you told me you don't entirely trust..."

"Claudine," Sookie supplied.

"This Claudine. You know to take anything she says with a grain of salt."

The more she thought about it the less Sookie trusted Claudine. What with her attitude toward Sookie's relationship with Eric and the fact that Claudine hadn't bothered to show up for the first twenty-something years of her life, Sookie wasn't inclined to be charitable toward the fairy beyond common courtesy. And even that was wearing thin.

The only problem was Sookie had questions that only Claudine could answer, unless Sookie could somehow contact another fairy that wouldn't be so damn vague about everything.

It helped now that she knew fairies couldn't lie but that wasn't an assurance that Claudine would actually help Sookie out with the answers she wanted.

"Maybe I won't even need to sleep with all that blood in me," she mused.

Though she really wanted to know about that fairy love token she'd hidden in the yard.

"I wouldn't advise trying that. You need your rest."

Especially after the stress of the last few days. Eric knew his blood would improve her health overall but Sookie shouldn't rely on it completely. "I want to see you eat something that's actually part of the human food groups."

Sookie gave him a smile but then remembered Eric's concern wasn't just run of the mill. He was leaving soon. Sookie hugged herself closer to Eric and breathed in and out loudly. Eric knew she was trying hard not to cry again.

"I don't want you to go," she said finally.

"You think I want to leave you?"

Sookie pulled away enough to look at Eric and a few tears did well up but she quickly blinked them away.

"It's not fair," she said. "Everything's been so... Since I first took your blood it feels like the end of the world."

She realized how that must have sounded and tried to backtrack. Eric talked over her.

"Stop worrying." As though he could command her like he did Jessica and Pam. "Pam is not exactly happy with me right now and Jessica is...well Jessica. I'd like one person I love not to be completely out of it, thank you."

Sookie's brain seemed to short circuit for a second. After a minute she jumped off the bed looking indignant.

"Did you just...? Are you seriously...? You can be such a jerk!"

"Is that the usual human response?"

He was laughing at her. Sookie stocked back to the bed and punched him in the shoulder.

"You... Stop smirking. You didn't even really say it! And of course you'd be a butthead about it."

Eric grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his lap before she could stock off again. Sookie pretended to put up a fight but she was finding it hard to keep a smile off her face.

"Shouldn't the fact that I actually used the word 'love' in a sentence mean something? Not to mention you're the only human I would let call me a butthead."

Sookie snickered at that.

"I'm human okay? Is a little romance too much to ask?"

"Sookie, you've been able to feel my emotions for awhile now. Were you really in doubt how I felt about you?"

The idea was preposterous. He'd told her more than once that he'd never shared so much with another human. It wasn't a surprise to him how he felt about her. Humans needed to label everything. Eric had known from almost the first night he'd met Sookie that she would be different. The feelings he had for her eclipsed anything he had ever felt as a human or a vampire but love seemed too small a word for it.

Sookie leaned into his chest and her voice was muffled.

"Words are stupid right?"

"How very articulate of you to say, lover."

She almost wanted to stick her tongue out at him but Eric became still and serious. He pried her head back enough so that she could see his face.

 _"Sookie, Jag älskar dig_."

He'd probably said it in Swedish to get a rise out of her but Sookie wasn't taking the bait. She pulled herself up and kissed him until she was breathless.

"If I'd known this was how'd you'd react..." Eric chuckled.

"Oh, hush," she said nuzzling his neck.

...

The sun was just slipping below the horizon when they finally came downstairs. Jessica would only just be waking up but Sookie could feel Pam's void and had to wonder why the female vampire was sequestered in the back room.

Sookie remembered that Eric said Pam was angry with him for some reason. She was going to ask him about it as she came into the kitchen but stopped dead in her tracks. Eric easily stepped around her and went to the fridge to rummage around for something of substance for her.

Godric was already up of course and he was by the stove. He'd obviously been preparing a cup of blood for Jessica. Except there were two cups. One of which the small vampire was drinking from.

Sookie felt her cheeks color slightly in a wash of embarrassment and quickly looked away. If Godric was at all uneasy about taking blood in front of her, Sookie was sure her silly reaction would only make the vampire feel more self conscious. Sookie plastered a smile on her face, one she hoped didn't resemble her 'Crazy Sookie' smile, and looked back at him for a second.

"Good morning... Wait... Evening I mean."

Godric just raised an eyebrow at her behavior and when he finished his cup offered his own pleasant greeting.

This wasn't such a big deal except that it totally was. Godric wasn't shining as brightly as Eric or Pam ever were but the small bit of blood he was taking seemed to lessen his pallor from the more sickly shade it had been before.

Sookie wasn't about to ask Eric about it when Godric was standing right there and really she doubted if she should butt in any more than she already had if this was already a result. Eric had obviously said something and whether or not it was for the best only time would tell.

Sookie was saved from any more awkwardness by Jessica rising out of the cubby. The red headed vamp stopped in the kitchen next to Sookie, but her eyes were on the telepath in surprise, not Godric,

"Whoa," Jessica said giving a little sniff in Sookie's direction. "Eric must've given you a lot of his blood. I thought their were two of him in here for a second."

"God forbid," Pam called disgruntled from somewhere else in the house.

Jessica looked nervous and Sookie could feel Eric's annoyance at his older Child's behavior. He seemed content to let Pam stew though.

"Do I want to know what that's about?" Sookie asked Jessica.

"They had a fight." Obviously and Jessica really didn't need to whisper. They could all hear her.

"Both of you come eat," Eric said.

Jessica took her still warm cup o'blood from the counter and took a seat. Tina jumped up on the table to get some attention but Sookie shooed her off as she sat down. The gray feline rubbed against both human and vampire legs before padding off in search of a comfortable napping place.

Sookie wrinkled her nose at the plate of food Eric placed in front of her. The hunk of tuna salad looked alright but with all his blood in her system Sookie didn't exactly have an appetite. Eric gave her a pointed look and she picked up her fork.

"Fish smells weird," Jessica grumbled. Sookie was about to apologize but Eric cut in.

"You can go out on the porch."

Jessica kept the rest of her comments to herself and took big gulps from her cup. The bagged blood was fine for now but if Jessica wasn't able to drink from a live donor soon her attitude could become worse. The same could be said of Pam even, who still refused to join the rest of them in the kitchen.

"Pam, get in here."

If Pam made Eric command her he was going to stop being nice about how much she was pissing him off. After a moment, when Pam decided not to be completely suicidal she came to stand in the entryway of the kitchen. She spared a look for Godric but blatantly ignored everyone else.

Sookie shared a tense look with Jessica who just shrugged and kept her head down. Godric decided to be the one to speak to break the tension. The older vampire could understand Pam's ire as it was really just to mask her fear, but it helped nothing.

"You'll stay in the house. Even if something happens."

Sookie's throat became tight and she pushed the rest of her food away. A queasiness settled in her stomach and her limbs became heavy. Sookie didn't want to hear any of this. She didn't want to be in the room anymore because she felt she might shatter and didn't want an audience. Not if this was the last few minutes she got to spend in Eric's company.

Stop thinking like that, Sookie! She scolded herself.

Sookie willed herself a backbone of iron. Eric would still be able to feel her anguish but that couldn't be helped. He had enough to deal with she wasn't about to show how close to breaking she was.

Godric had his own fears about how the evening would proceed. He'd been truthful with Eric when he'd assured him that the Guardian would most likely not come alone just to witness putting any of them to the True Death. What unsettled Godric was Eric's attitude toward the Guardian.

Roman Zimojic liked his ass kissed as much as the next vampire with any power and Eric had shown himself willing to play the part but only to an extent. It really all depended on what the Guardian wanted. Godric was going to this meeting to protect Eric from himself as much as from any outside threat.

"Where would we go?" Jessica said.

She'd tried to sound sarcastic about it but her voice came out flat and cold. If they didn't leave soon Eric was sure Jessica would start crying along with Sookie. It was a testament to how much the two felt for him and he wouldn't begrudge them that but honestly he was still at a loss as what to do with those type of emotions. Anger he could tolerate and even ignore to a degree. Tears though...

Eric would gladly go off to torture if it meant he never had to see Sookie cry again or feel that dark mist of desperation and depression that clouded their Bond.

"Alcide's here," Sookie said hearing his truck pull up. She'd let him go back to Jason's to catch some sleep and promised she'd be fine and smooth it over with Eric. Mostly she had wanted to be alone to marinate on the information the werewolf had given her.

Sookie got up to go greet Alcide because manners but also she needed out of that room. Really she needed out of her own freaking skin.

"Don't go outside the ward," Eric said.

Sookie didn't need to read Alcide's thoughts to know he was spooked but he was also one of the good ones so of course he didn't hesitate about coming if Sookie needed him. Just for that Sookie mustered up a genuine smile. It helped ease the werewolf's mind a bit.

"Hey," he said coming up the porch steps. Sookie remained in the doorway holding the screen open with her body.

"Hi," she replied. "What did you tell Jason?"

Alcide didn't move to come inside. He was wary of the four vampires in the kitchen.

"He wasn't there when I stopped by or before I left. I'm sure he's fine."

Jason's safety hadn't been why she'd asked. Jessica would know if something serious happened. It was better if her brother knew nothing about this mess. She didn't need Jason barreling into the middle of this even if she could use his warmth and goofiness right now. She loved him enough to keep him away.

Eric came up behind Sookie and she moved out onto the porch since Godric needed out as well. Jessica and Pam needed to make their goodbyes too.

Sookie had to roll her eyes at the enjoyment Eric got out of seeing Alcide flinch and back up at the sight of them all.

"Patrol the grounds," Eric ordered. He almost ordered him to keep to the cemetery, which was outside the ward, but he wasn't that much of a dick. At least not tonight. "If there is a threat the ward should be enough for now."

If anyone did get past that, Eric would most likely be dead, Godric too possibly. He wasn't about to say that thought aloud in front of Sookie.

"Right..." Alcide said. "I'm gonna...around back...to shift."

Any other time Sookie would probably have been curious to see that.

"Would it kill you guys to be nice to him?" Sookie asked. "He's doing you a favor."

"No he's not," Pam reminded her. "He's paying a debt. A pretty steep one too."

"He's like an employee then. Would you expect Ginger to keep doing a good job if you treated her like that?"

"Ginger wishes Eric treated her that well," Pam said.

That was when Eric noticed the stringy blonde at all. Sookie knew from Ginger's thoughts that she kind of liked when Eric and Pam treated her poorly. The waitress had issues.

"As much as I agree you have poor manners in regards to your underlings-." Godric broke in. "We should get going."

"But it's not even close to midnight," Jessica blubbered. "You guys can fly. You'll be there in like twenty minutes!"

"Knowing the Guardian... he's most likely already in the state. And even though the Magister is immortal he has little patience for wasted time."

Pam smirked.

"Not to mention you can see what kind of entourage they brought with them." She turned to Eric. "You can get a pretty good view of the bar from the Starbucks across the street and you probably won't be noticed. You'll be downwind."

"I really don't want to know how you know that," Eric said but he couldn't help grinning at her.

Jessica threw herself around Eric's neck. The young vampire's eyes were red with tears. Sookie gave him a pointed look so he did not immediately throw the baby vampire into a wall. He patted her head reassuringly as he had the previous night.

 _"Jessica, du är starkare än du vet. Lillavar modig_."

Jessica couldn't understand the words but their Bond was awash with tenderness. It warmed her dead heart and muted her fears a fraction. The blood just leaked faster from her eyes.

"Listen to Pam," Eric said as he gently pried his Child's form off his.

Jessica rubbed at her eyes. She hated crying but she couldn't do much to stop it. Pam ushered her back into the house.

"Give them a minute," Pam said surprising the hell out of Eric that she was deciding to finally be decent. She was still pissed at him but she wasn't a complete monster.

"Pam..." he called after her.

"Save it for after you get back," his older progeny growled.

Pam did not want an audience. Maybe she would regret it later if something bad did happen but right now she was still too angry about being left behind to deal with Eric being at all nurturing.

The screen door slamming shut seemed impossibly loud. Like a gunshot. Sookie released Godric had made himself scarce as well and she was alone on the porch with Eric.

Sookie knew that if she looked directly at Eric she too would start crying. Instead she hugged him around the middle and buried her face in his shirt.

"This feels very familiar," she croaked.

"I came back from the tribunal."

Had at really only been about a month ago? Sookie tried to give a brave smile.

"You came back with Jessica."

Eric grimaced.

"You're right. It wasn't worth it."

She pulled back enough to smack him in the stomach but she couldn't help the wet laugh that came out. Maybe it was going to be alright if he could still make jokes.

"She can hear you." Sookie took a shaken breath. "Eric, if it goes badly. If you could still make some kind of deal... I spent a long time trying to just ignore or wish away my dis-. This." She waved a hand at her head. She knew how he felt about her calling it a disability by now. "I don't mind a little hard work with it if it means you're safe."

"That's not an option, Sookie."

He held her a little tighter than he needed to. Sookie knew better than to bring up the other thing right now. It was her turn to grimace.

"How come you're allowed to give yourself up to protect everybody else and I'm not." She leaned into him again.

"You're human." She opened her mouth but he cut her off. "Sookie, you've seen a lot but trust me when I say there's always worse. I know you don't like feeling helpless but this isn't something you can control. No matter how big a tantrum you want to throw about it."

She gave him a cutting look for that but she didn't seem to have enough gumption leftover to argue with him.

Her readiness to self sacrifice even in the face of her own fear showed how exceptional a human she was. One in a thousand really. That didn't mean she was without a breaking point. Eric would be damned if his actions led to that hopeful light in her being snuffed out.

"Sookie, I have to go."

Though he didn't let go of her either.

"I know." She pulled back a little and raised herself onto tiptoes so she could give him a warm if slightly teary kiss. "And you're gonna comeback or I really will throw a monster tantrum. Those Authority vamps will be shaking in their coffins."

Eric chuckled.

"I have no doubt."

With her fierceness Eric doubted even the Authority stood a chance against an angry fairy Sookie.

Eric gave her a sweet kiss of his own before resting his forehead against hers. He didn't need to memorize her scent, it was engrained as such a part of him now, but he still took it in.

"I love you."

Eric realized he needed to say the words as much Sookie needed to hear it.

"I know," she whispered. "I love you, too."

"Go into the house."

He doubted he could make himself leave in a timely manner otherwise.

...

Sookie waited until she felt the two large voids moving away from the farmhouse before she allowed herself to completely break. She sagged against the nearest wall and covered her face with shaky hands, letting the tears finally spill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jag älskar dig = I love you.
> 
> Jessica, du är starkare än du vet= Jessica, you are stronger than you know.
> 
> Lilla var modi= Little one be brave


End file.
